FNAF- En los zapatos de los animatrónicos
by PauliPstn
Summary: Las aventuras de los personajes de Five nights at Freddy's desde la perspectiva de los anmatronicos incluyendo a Jeremy y dos animatronicas muy especiales (OC). No contiene la historia de los juegos, sino que ideas propias. Gracias por leer y por favor comentar para ir mejorando :)
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Autor= Un pequeño comienzo a la gran aventura que vivirán estos personajes de FNAF en este primer capítulo que se divide en varias partes para luego dar paso a los demás capítulos ;) Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

En los zapatos de los animatrónicos

Insomnio

I

\- ¡Por favor!  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¡Pero te dedicas a eso!  
\- ¡No!... ¿Por qué no lo hace Foxy?  
\- Ya lo intento... Fue al primero al que le pedimos que ayudara  
\- Si él no pudo... ¿Por qué yo podría?  
\- ¡Por favor!  
\- ¡Deja de suplicar! ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no admites que es insoportable? ¿Y ahora más que nunca?

\- E-eso es... ¡Freddy! ¡Di algo! ¡No vinimos los dos para que solo yo hablara!

Freddy suspiró, levantó la vista y dijo:

\- Si no nos ayudas te encerraré en el Backstage con él y serás su niñera... –dijo en su tono calmado de siempre... Siempre que hablaba en serio

\- ¡No te atreverías!

\- Estoy hablando bastante en serio  
Por supuesto que ella ya sabía eso, y además ya había aceptado también... Si tan solo Blair no hubiera traído a Freddy... Él parecía saber las debilidades de todo el mundo.  
\- ESTA BIEN -dijo ella dando media vuelta y entrando al comedor de nuevo  
\- ¡Hi Felly! ¡De nuevo! -Ballon Boy comenzó a reír con entusiasmo para la molestia de Felly  
\- ¡Hey, Ballon Boy! ¿Quieres escuchar una historia? -¿Acerca de cómo le desinflo a un niño su cabeza como si fuera un globo? Quiso decir, pero en vez de eso respiró hondo...

Piensa, ¿Qué podría poner a dormir al pequeño demonio que no quería dormirse? No importaba cuantas historias le había contado Foxy, ni cuantas canciones habían cantado los conejos, o incluso cuantas amenazas "tiernas" habían dicho los osos... Simplemente no se dormía el muy... Y ni siquiera era que necesitaran dormir, pero una vez cada dos noches ese enano en particular debía apagarse o se convertía en una molestia más grande de lo que ya era... Si eso era posible...

\- ¡Historias! ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Más historias!  
\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí va la historia! -dijo cuando ya se había decidido- ¡Te contaré la historia de cómo llegue a la pizzería! -la verdad era que no quería inventarse nada en ese momento  
\- ¡Yupi!  
\- ¿No es genial? ¡Tal vez yo pueda ayudar!  
\- Búscate tu propio espacio Blair... Esta historia la cuento yo... ¡Y empieza así!

II

Movió la cabeza pestañeó un par de veces y luego movió las manos, las abrió y las cerró... Le encantaba el movimiento y el sonido que emitía su cuerpo al moverse. Tocó su cabeza y luego lo que caía de ella dos largas...  
\- Son trenzas  
\- ¿Trenzas? -su voz... También le gustaba  
\- Sí, las usas para que no haya tanto pelo, así los niños no pueden enredarse en él...  
La persona que le hablaba estaba en su espalda, ella no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo... Y de pronto lo sintió... Su sistema se reinició de la nada.  
\- Listo, he activado tu sistema Felly  
\- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a Freddy's Fazbear! ¡Yo soy Felly! ¡Mira como se mueve mi cola! -dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa y movía la mano y la cola de manera automática  
\- Sip, estas bien -dijo mientras se ponía frente a ella- Yo soy Robert, soy el jefe del personal del local... Pero eso ya lo sabes, está en tu sistema  
\- Robert  
\- Sí, ese soy yo... Ahora ven, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de abrir  
\- Quedan exactamente tres horas para abrir...  
\- Eso es correcto, siempre sabrás cuando abrirá la pizzería -él comenzó a caminar- Sígueme  
Y ella lo siguió, estaba en su sistema obedecer las órdenes del encargado.  
\- Aquí es donde trabajas... Eh... Tu posición para jugar con los niños...  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Jugar con los niños! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! -dijo ella mientras se levantaba uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas  
\- Eh... Si... Y esta es Mang... Es decir... Toy Foxy  
\- ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Felly vamos a divertirnos! -dijo mientras sus dos brazos se levantaban esta vez

\- ¡Oh eras tan kawaii en ese entonces!  
\- ¡Cállate Blair!... Como iba diciendo...

\- Soy Toy F-Foxy, ¿En qué t-te puedo ayudar? -dijo el animatrónico frente a ella levantando una sola mano... Sin tanto entusiasmo como ella y su voz tampoco se escuchaba tan bien  
\- Tu misión es ayudar a Toy Foxy cuidando a los niños en el Kids Cove, en tu sistema encontraras todos los juegos y lo que puedes hacer con los globos  
\- ¡Puedo hacer figuras con globos! ¿Te gustaría un perrito?  
\- Eh... No por ahora, después puedes hacer muchos... Sigamos... Este es Toy Bonnie  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Quieres rockear conmigo? -dijo el animatrónico tocando unas notas en su guitarra  
\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Felly vamos a jugar!

\- Esa respuesta no tenía mucho sentido con la pregunta...  
\- ¡Era el sistema! ¡Respuestas automáticas! Cuando llegue tu parte podemos detallar las estúpidas...  
\- ¡Felly! -Teddy y su "buen hablar"  
\- Raras... Respuestas que dabas  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que también podré contar mi historia?  
\- Si me dejas terminar la mía...  
\- ¡Okay! ¡Continúa!


	2. Insomnio 2

La segunda parte del capítulo 1 Insomnio

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

III

\- ¡Yo soy Bonbon tenemos que jugar!  
\- Deberíamos seguir...  
\- ¡No olvides tu sorpresa! ¡Visita a la Marioneta!  
Felly se quedó parada un momento.  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Pero primero debo ir por más globos porque se han acabado!  
Robert se quedó mirando el extraño intercambio entre los robots.

\- ¿Se acabaron los globos?  
\- No Ballon Boy... Solo era una expresión  
\- ¡Recuerdo que era tu única manera de decir adiós! ¿Acaso no era tierno?  
\- Eh... No... Además eso es mucho decir viviendo de la chica de ¡"se me acabaron los dulces, voy a por mas!"  
\- Era el sistema...  
\- Exacto... Ahora seguiré...

\- Y esta es Toy Chica  
\- ¡Hi! ¡Mi nombre es Thia! ¡Y este es Clayde! ¿Quieres un Cupcake? ¡En esa mesa puedes encontrar muchos y de muchos colores!  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas!  
\- No cupcakes por el momento... Sigamos -dijo él apurando a Felly para que avanzara  
\- ¡Nos vemos luego marinera!  
\- Y finalmente este es el escenario -dijo Robert cuando llegaron al final del comedor  
Felly se quedo mirando un momento a través de la cortina que estaba abierta hacia la puerta que decía Backstage... Miró por un momento y sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta... Hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro.  
\- ¡Yo soy Teddy! ¡Creo que eres una cara nueva! ¡Bienvenida a Freddy's Fazbear! ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?  
\- ¡Yo soy Felly! ¡Vamos a encontrar un tesoro!  
\- Ok, creo que esta todo en orden Felly... Abrimos en...  
\- Abrimos en dos horas con treinta minutos -dijeron los dos animatrónicos al mismo tiempo  
\- Exacto, ve a tu posición  
\- ¡Como ordene capitán!

\- Listo...  
\- Pero...  
\- Dije listo, ahora te toca -dijo Felly mientras iba a sentarse lo mas lejos de Ballon Boy que pudo, junto a Mangle

IV

\- ¡Okay! ¡Ahora es mi turno! Entonces...

Dos días después de la llegada de Felly, estaba programada la llegada de Blair, la última animatrónico en unirse a la pizzería.  
\- ¡Robert! ¿Otra vez aquí?  
\- Sabes que soy el único que puede iniciar el sistema de un animatrónico  
\- ¡Oh! Es cierto que hoy llegó otro... ¿No crees que exageran teniendo tantas de esas cosas por aquí?  
\- Cuida tus palabras, sabes que tienen nombres... Y además tu no pagas por ellos, los dueños del local lo hacen  
\- Pero...  
\- Tengo cosas que hacer... ¡Adiós! -dijo él dirigiéndose al recibidor donde estaba el animatrónico sin movimiento  
Al igual que había hecho antes, inició el sistema del robot.  
\- ¡Orejas! -fue lo primero que dijo... O mejor dicho gritó  
\- Hola Blair... Mi nombre es Robert  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Blair! ¿Has visto que lindas son mis orejas? ¿Quieres un dulce? ¿Una paleta? -dijo sacándola de su bolsillo izquierdo- ¿O tal vez un caramelo? -dijo metiendo su mano a su bolsillo derecho  
\- No gracias... No me gustan los dulces...  
\- ¿Huh? A qué clase de niño no le gustan los dulces... -se detuvo en mitad de la frase, lo que tenía al frente era muy alto, inició un escaneo rápido- ¡Oh! Eres un adulto... ¿Que necesita? Llamare al encargado Robert  
\- Ese soy yo -dijo él suspirando  
\- ¡Hola Robert!  
\- Si... ¿Sígueme si? -dijo él comenzando a caminar... Era muy temprano para soportar eso  
Blair comenzó a seguirlo a grandes saltos.  
\- Eh... No saltes Blair -le dijo Robert viendo como se movían las mesas  
\- ¡Pero soy un conejo y los conejos saltan!  
\- No en esta pizzería...  
\- Oh... ¡Okay! -dijo en un tono agudo  
\- Ya llegamos, este es tu puesto, vigilaras la zona de las máquinas entre el Kids Cove y el área de juego  
\- ¡Hola soy Blair! -la animatrónica ya se había ido a saludar a Mangle  
\- S-soy Toy Foxy... ¿En qué p-puedo ayudarte?  
\- ¿Quieres un dulce?  
\- Blair, ella no come dulces  
\- No come...  
\- De todas maneras ella es Felly -dijo él mientras llegaba la otra animatrónica con globos desinflados  
\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Blair! ¿Te gustan mis orejas?  
\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Felly! ¡Bienvenida a Freddy's Fazbear!  
\- ¡Me gustan tus orejas!  
\- ¡Gracias!

\- En ese momento supe que eras rara...  
\- Eso es cruel... ¡Solo tenía cierta fascinación por las orejas!  
\- ¡Más historia!  
\- ¿Ya duérmete no?  
\- ¡Muy bien continuare!


	3. Insomnio 3

Tercera parte del capítulo 1!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

V

\- ¡Hey Robert!  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Es que...  
\- ¡Hola soy Blair! ¿Quieres un dulce?  
\- ¿Eh? No, soy diabético...  
La animatrónica lo quedó mirando un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
\- Es decir, no gracias  
\- Eres un adulto... ¿Qué necesita? Llamaré al encargado  
Robert se pasó la mano por la cara... Esa iba a ser una mañana muy larga...

\- Y este es...  
\- ¡ O! -Robert se llevó las manos a los oídos, pero ya era tarde, sus tímpanos ya debían estar dañados  
Los dos animatrónicos no dejaban de saltar.  
\- Creo que ya es... ¡Suficiente! -Robert levantó los brazos  
\- ¡Mi nombre es BonBon y los conejos rockeamos!  
\- ¿Quieres una paleta?  
\- ¡Siiii!... Espera... ¿Qué es una paleta?  
\- Puedes darle la paleta después, ahora debemos movernos  
\- ¡Bienvenida a Freddy's Fazbear!  
\- ¡Tenemos que jugar juntos la próxima vez!  
\- Ok... Esta es...  
\- ¡Hello!  
\- ¿Ah? No son horas para que estés fuera... ¡Mary!  
\- ¡Hola!  
\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
\- ¿Quieres un dulce?  
\- ¡Balloon Boy! ¿Se puede saber cómo llegaste aquí? -llegó una encargada a llevarse a Balloon Boy  
\- Y como iba diciendo antes de que eso... Él, nos interrumpiera, este es el comedor y esta es...  
\- ¡Me gustan tus...! ¡Alas!

\- ¿Ni siquiera mirabas a quien le estabas hablando?  
\- Era el sistema -dijo Blair mirando hacia otro lado  
\- Sí claro, el sistema...

\- ¡Yo soy Blair! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!  
\- ¡Yo soy Thia! ¡Y este es Clayde! ¿Quieres un Cupcake?  
\- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres una paleta?  
\- No dulces... Por ahora -agregó Robert cuando las dos animatrónicos lo miraron en shock- ¡Debemos ver el escenario todavía!  
Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al escenario.  
\- ¡Yo soy Teddy! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Otra cara nueva! ¡Bienvenida a Freddy's Fazbear!  
\- ¡Yo soy Blair! ¡Vamos a jugar!

\- Y después...  
\- Después no importa, no está funcionando, debemos hablar de otra cosa -dijo Felly levantándose de su asiento

Y así luego de otra media hora de historias sobre como Blair y Felly se habían adaptado a la pizzería y habían aprendido palabras nuevas y como controlarse ellas mismas y no sus sistemas... Lograron lo imposible y Balloon Boy se durmió-apagó.

\- ¿Pero esa no es toda la historia verdad?  
Blair había ido a sentarse al lado de Felly  
\- No

Un día, cuando ambas ya llevaban una semana en la pizzería y habían aprendido muchas cosas nuevas paso algo diferente.  
\- ¡Hola marineros! Bienvenidos al Kids Cove -dijo Felly como siempre  
\- ¿Qué haremos hoy capitán? -Le preguntó uno de los niños  
\- ¡Yo no soy el capitán hoy! ¡Es Tom! -ella se sacó el sombrero pirata y se lo puso al niño- ¿Qué quiere hacer capitán?  
\- ¡Vamos a los troncos!  
\- A los troncos se ha dicho -dijo ella siguiendo a los niños  
\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? -preguntó Blair  
\- ¿Por qué no? -le dijo Felly y las dos se fueron a jugar con los niños  
\- 1, 2, 3, 4 ¡Salta! 5, 6, 7, 8 ¡Salta! 9, 10, 11,12  
\- ¿Qué tal aquí?  
\- Se ve ridícula, Jajajajaja -Felly movió sus orejas, un par de niños estaban poniendo la cabeza de Mangle en su estómago  
\- ¿Felly? -Blair se acercó un poco para mirar también  
\- Sigue jugando y cantando -dijo ella mientras se acercaba a los niños  
\- 1,2,3,4 ¡Salta!...  
\- ¡Hey marineros! ¿Qué hacen?  
\- ¿Qué te parece que hacemos? Estamos armando el juego...  
\- Pero hay algo que está saliendo mal... Esta -dijo Felly tomando la cabeza de Mangle de la mano de los niños y mirándolos seriamente- Verán... La cabeza va aquí -la puso en su lugar- Solo deben mirarse un poco y verán donde va cada parte no es tan difícil ¿O sí? -se enderezó y se fue a los troncos para ayudar a los niños a saltar el final  
\- ¿Debería darles un dulce? Parecen tristes...  
\- Tristes no es la palabra Blair... Están asustados... -dijo ella sin una pizca de remordimiento... Los animatrónicos habían aprendido también que no todos los niños eran buenos

VI

\- ¡Y salta! -dijo Felly tomando a un niño levantándolo y dejándolo del otro lado y así sucesivamente con los demás  
\- ¡Muy bien! -Blair los recibía y les daba una paleta  
\- ¡Dame un globo! ¡Solo dámelo enano!  
Blair giró la cabeza... Y trató de ignorar los gritos del niño, pero él empujo a Ballon Boy que solo sonreía, cuando no recibió su globo. Ella apretó sus manos en puños y caminó con pasos fuertes hacia el niño.  
\- ¡Hola!  
\- ¡Tu cállate conejo! ¡Quiero mi globo! -Blair parpadeó  
\- ¡Hi! -le dijo Ballon Boy  
\- ¡Hola Ballon Boy! ¡Tal vez si lo saludas él te dará tu globo!  
\- ¡No me importa, si no fuera un enano estúpido me habría dado mi globo hace mucho tiempo!  
Blair se inclinó, tomó un globo del montón de Ballon Boy y se lo pasó al niño.  
\- ¡Aquí tienes tu globo! ¡Pero no te daré un dulce, porque eres un niño muy molesto!  
Le dijo ella y volvió a jugar con los niños y Felly.  
\- ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -el niño comenzó a gritar- Ese robot me dijo...  
\- ¡Todos los niños pueden pasar al comedor! ¡La torta será servida! ¡Por favor todos los niños al comedor! -ambas miraron a Thia que había entrado y anunciado lo de la torta tan fuerte que había callado los gritos del niño que gordo, aparte de molesto, como era prefirió ir a comer torta y los otros dos niños a los que Felly les había llamado la atención también  
Thia les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió con los niños al comedor. Ellas iban a ir tras ella cuando una mano agarró el hombro de cada una. No era otro que Puppet que las miro un rato parpadeo y volvió a su caja.  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? -le preguntó Felly  
\- No tengo idea -dijo Blair encogiéndose de hombros, si ella no sabía entonces debían preguntarle a Teddy o no decir nada...

\- ¡Son niños!  
\- ¡Pero estaban molestando a Mangle!  
\- ¡Y a Ballon Boy!  
\- ¡Son niños!  
\- ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?  
\- ¡Eso y que espero que no revisen las cámaras o las verán siendo malas con niños!  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Sin peros! ¡Esto no debe volver a pasar!  
\- ¡Sí, Teddy! -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo una de verdad y la otra en tono burlón  
\- No puedo creer...  
\- Y por cierto... ¿Qué significa que Puppet te toque el hombro -dijo Felly dispuesta a cambiar el tema y que Teddy las dejara tranquilas luego de 10 minutos de hablar sobre lo buenos que eran los niños  
\- ¿Puppet salió de su caja?  
\- Sí, tocó nuestro hombro parpadeo y volvió dentro...  
\- ¿Teddy? ¿Qué significa?  
\- Que están perdonadas... Y... Síganme -dijo Teddy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el escenario  
\- ¿Por qué nos llevas al escenario?  
\- Porque es momento de que conozcan a todos los animatrónicos de este lugar...  
\- ¿A todos?  
\- Pensé que ya los conocíamos... No hay nadie más en el sistema...  
\- Ellos no están en el sistema -dijo Teddy mientras abría la puerta del Backstage- Vamos a la habitación de Partes y Servicio...


	4. Insomnio 4

Cuarta parte del capítulo 1!

**En la parte anterior hubo un error que aunque corregí volvió a aparecer... Cuando dice: O! era CONEJO! ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

VII

\- Esto está bastante sucio -dijo Blair que había entrado después de Felly  
\- Ese es el menor de tus problemas, este lugar es perturbador... -ambas miraban las paredes rodeadas de máscaras de animatrónicos  
\- ¡Ugh!  
\- Sigan caminando  
\- Pero Teddy no tenemos permitido estar aquí... ¡O en el Backstage!  
\- ¿Enserio Blair? ¿Le dices a un niño que es molesto y te preocupa lo que pase ahora?  
\- ¡Es por las cámaras! ¿Se supone que alguien las vigila no? -dijo la coneja apuntando al punto rojo ubicado frente al escenario- Y además ¿Cómo sabes lo que le dije al niño?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que mis orejas estaban de adorno?  
\- No se preocupen por las cámaras... El guardia nocturno... Renunció hace poco -dijo Teddy  
\- ¿Renunció?  
\- Sí, no duró ni siquiera dos días...  
\- He escuchado a Robert decir eso varias veces en la semana... Parece que renuncian bastante rápido  
\- Sí, me pregunto por qué será  
\- Jajaja... Sí, por qué será... -repitió Teddy- Bueno, llegamos... Escuchen esto puede ser extraño, pero ellos son... Agradables...  
Ambas inclinaron la cabeza ante el repentino nerviosismo de Teddy.  
\- Este es...  
\- Mi nombre es Freddy Fazbear -dijo una voz muy grave que salía de la oscuridad  
\- ¿Freddy Fazbear? -repitieron Blair y Felly  
\- Sí, soy Freddy y soy el modelo antiguo de Teddy -dijo un oso más alto que Teddy, bastante más alto, y su ropa era de un color más oscuro y estaba un poco rota y muy sucia, además de ser casi iguales, su cara era más pálida y más seria, pero tenían los mismos ojos azules, sombrero de copa y corbata... Y también tenía un micrófono  
\- ¿A-así que también c-cantas? -le preguntó Blair para alivianar la tensión  
\- Yo soy Felly -dijo la animatrónica extendiendo una mano en dirección al oso  
Este miró la mano luego a ella y después le devolvió el saludo.  
\- Muy bien sigamos  
Blair imitó a Felly y también le dio la mano a Freddy  
\- Esta es Chica... La versión pasada de Thia  
Esta vez fue más triste la vista. Con Freddy habían sentido simpatía por su deplorable estado, pero ahí no terminaba todo. De hecho, estaba recién empezando...

VIII

\- H-hoooooelllllllla -del fondo de la habitación se acercó una animatrónica de un amarillo muy sucio, con algunas manchas en su ropa... Pero lo peor era su mandíbula que estaba separada del resto de su cara, quedando desencajada y provocando que el animatrónico apenas y pudiera hablar  
\- Es mejor que no hables mucho Chica -Teddy puso una mano en el hombro de Chica  
\- Me gustan tus ojos, son de un color muy electrizante -dijo Blair extendiendo su mano y tomando su brazo, ya que no tenía manos  
Chica agitó su brazo con fuerza.  
\- Yo soy Felly -dijo extendiendo también su mano- ¿Eso es reparable? -le preguntó a Teddy en un susurro mientras sacudía el brazo de Chica  
Si algo era cierto es que Thia no tenía muy buen oído y Chica con sus fallas tampoco los tendría.  
\- Creemos que si...  
\- ¿Y por qué aun no lo han intentado?  
\- Freddy dijo que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie así que si no estábamos seguros mejor no hiciéramos nada...  
\- Vaya... Y yo creía que tú eras serio  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Es mal educado cuchichear delante de los demás!  
\- Tienes razón Blair, a continuación conocerán a... Bueno... Bonnie  
\- ¿Bonnie? -repitió Blair el nombre a pesar de no estar en su sistema le parecía muy familiar  
\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?  
\- Bueno pues porque...

Y apareció. Frente a ellas estaba un conejo -distinguible por las mismas orejas de Blair y BonBon- de color morado... O casi azul de lo oscurecido que estaba por el polvo... Pero había un pequeño detalle que lo hacía aterrador... No tenía cara, en lugar de eso había dos huecos ocupados por un par de luces rojas y encima le faltaba el brazo izquierdo...  
A Blair y a Felly se les cortó la voz de pronto... No pudieron ni gritar...


	5. Insomnio 5

Penúltima parte del capítulo 1 :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

IX

Pero el susto pasó rápido.  
\- Woa, tu si necesitas reparaciones -dijo Felly tendiéndole su otra mano para saludar  
El conejo le devolvió el saludo y movió sus orejas.  
\- Te dice que está de acuerdo -le dijo Teddy  
\- ¡H-hola! -dijo Blair siempre dispuesta a saludar a un conejo con mucho entusiasmo  
Y entonces pasó lo extraño. Blair se quedó inmóvil en su posición y sus ojos se volvieron blancos -como cuando se hacia un escáner- y los de Bonnie también.  
\- ¡Hermano!  
\- ¿Hermano? -preguntaron Teddy y Felly al mismo tiempo  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con hermano? -Preguntó Teddy mirándola y luego a Felly, que se encogió de hombros  
\- ¡Él es mi hermano Bonnie!  
El conejo asintió con su cabeza con mucho entusiasmo.  
\- Se supone que no tenemos familia -dijo Teddy- al menos no como los adultos o niños  
\- Bueno, también se supone que estamos controlados por un sistema que te hace ser servicial, pero todos aquí pensamos por nosotros mismos...  
\- En eso tiene razón nuestra amiga de las trenzas -al lado de Teddy estaba Freddy  
\- Creo haber dicho que mi nombre era Felly  
\- Es cierto, lo dijiste, pero elegí ignorarlo  
\- A si...  
\- Aun falta un animatrónico antiguo más que ver, así que pueden guardar la pelea para ese momento -dijo Teddy poniéndose entre los dos, sabiendo que Felly no dejaría ir el tema  
\- Y cuál es... Oye orejas deja ya a tu "hermano" y ven a ver al último Animatrónico  
\- ¡Okay!  
\- ¡Y deja de hacer eso!  
\- ¡Ok...! -Felly le tapó la boca con una mano para que no pudiera volver a gritar  
\- Sigamos Teddy  
\- Claro... Él es Foxy  
\- ¿Foxy? ¿Como el original de Mangle?  
\- Exacto -dijo Freddy  
\- ¡Hey Foxy!  
\- ¡Hey, mate!  
De la oscuridad ahora aparecía el último animatrónico de los antiguos.

X

\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿Qué pasa Felly?  
Pero Felly no alcanzó a contestar la pregunta de Blair, porque en ese momento en que sus ojos miraron a los de Foxy los ojos de ambos se volvieron rojos y se quedaron inmóviles.  
\- ¿Y a estos que les pasa? -preguntó Freddy que no había presenciado cuando le ocurrió a Blair  
\- ¡Oh My God! ¡Felly también tiene un hermano!  
\- ¿Hermano?  
\- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? -Preguntó Teddy tan confundido como la primera vez- ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?  
\- No me mires a mí... Eso no pasó cuando tú yo nos conocimos... Y nos parecemos más que esos dos...  
\- ¿Celoso osito? -dijo Felly que ya había salido del trance y se había acercado a los osos  
\- Por supuesto, siempre quise un hermano con exceso de maquillaje -dijo Freddy  
\- ¡Hey! Somos modelos amigables para los niños -dijo Teddy ofendido  
\- Claro... De todas maneras, ¡Foxy! Tal vez tú puedas explicarnos esto de los "hermanos"...  
\- No hay mucho que explicar, Mate, ella simplemente es mi hermana pequeña y lo se... Punto -dijo él levantando su parche con su garfio  
\- ¿No es cool tener un hermano con un garfio, Felly?  
\- No más genial que tener uno sin cara...  
\- Podemos arreglarlo, ¿Verdad?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ahora somos dos más para buscar cómo arreglar a Bonnie! -dijo BonBon entrando con entusiasmo  
\- La verdad es que...  
\- No seas pesimista osito, ¿Todo se puede no? Esta en nuestro sistema  
\- Deja de decirme osito -dijo Freddy entrecerrando los ojos  
\- Tu comenzaste con los apodos y no me detendré hasta que lo digas como corresponde  
\- Bien... Felly -dijo el oso con frialdad  
\- Que bueno que nos entendemos Freddy -dijo ella dándose la vuelta y siguiendo a su hermano fuera de la oscura y polvorienta habitación de partes y servicios  
\- ¿Siempre es tan simpática?  
\- Eh... Suerte -Teddy le guiñó un ojo- Aunque si pusieras de tu parte por una vez...

* * *

Muchas gracias a Anonimo Kawaii por sus comentarios :) planeo seguir con muchas más cosas ;)


	6. Insomnio 6

Final del capítulo 1 y primer spin-off antes de empezar las noches :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

XI

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo y de repente Blair dio un grito y se aferró a lo más cercano que resultó ser BonBon que a su vez dio un salto y se agarró de Freddy... Que no estaba muy contento y quito rápidamente los brazos del conejo de los suyos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Felly soltando sus orejas para que volvieran a su posición  
Si había algo que nadie podía soportar -ni siquiera Chica o Thia- eran los gritos de los conejos.  
\- ¡H-había un oso amarillo m-muy feo! -dijo Blair mientras se aferraba ahora a su hermano que con el único brazo le hacía cariño en la cabeza  
\- ¿Otro oso? ¿Hay otro oso aquí? -Felly preguntó al aire, donde se suponía que estaba Teddy que había ido a parar detrás de Foxy para evadir a Felly- ¡Pensé que habías dicho que estos eran todos!  
Felly dio un paso para acercarse a Teddy mientras Foxy retrocedía levantando los brazos.  
\- Vamos a calmarnos, ¿Si? ¿Qué importa uno más?  
\- ¡Pero Blair dijo que era feo! ¿Debe ser "aterrador" no?  
\- Jajaja... Lo siento, había olvidado por completo a Goldie  
\- Sabes que ese apodo ridículo no le gusta  
\- Sí, ya lo sé, me lo dejó muy claro  
\- ¿Goldie? -preguntó Blair alejándose de su hermano, por alguna razón el apodo la hacía recordar un pez dorado  
\- Su nombre es Golden Freddy  
\- ¡Y encima tiene un nombre muy original! -dijo Felly  
\- Sí, es un Freddy y es amarillo... ¡Es Golden Freddy! -dijo Blair imitando el tono irónico de Felly  
\- Así que ¿Vieron a Golden Freddy? -preguntó Thia mientras se acercaba al grupo  
\- Fue horrible...  
\- Hasta yo me asuste la primera vez que lo vi -dijo Mangle apareciendo en el comedor a donde se habían dirigido  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿Tu?  
\- Sip... Por cierto Felly, gracias -dijo Mangle acercándose a ella- Con todo el tema del sermón no había tenido tiempo de agradecerte por defenderme  
\- No fue nada, es molesto cuando los niños no son educados  
\- ¡Así que ya eres toda una heroína, sis! -dijo Foxy poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros  
\- ¿Hermana?  
\- ¡Oh no lo saben! ¡Ella es mi hermana!  
\- ¡Y él es mi hermano! -dijo Blair abrazando a Bonnie, ya ni rastro del miedo  
\- ¡Pero si solo se conocieron hoy! -dijo Thia  
\- Además son de distintas generaciones -alegó Mangle  
\- ¡No sabemos! ¡Simplemente pasó! -dijo Blair con una sonrisa  
\- Es cierto fue automático -dijeron los zorros  
\- Extraño, eso no paso con el resto de nosotros  
\- Pero no pueden negar el parecido... Blair aunque es de la nueva generación es de color morado como Bonnie y ojos rojos... Y Felly no se parece a Mangle, es igual a Foxy -señalo Freddy  
\- Eso es cierto... Supongo que cosas como estas si le pueden pasar a robots...  
\- Deberíamos de todas maneras preguntarle a Puppet -dijo Teddy- Tal vez él sepa algo...  
\- O con Golden Freddy... Que es mas hablador -dijo Freddy en un modo irónico  
\- ¡¿Y si somos todos familia?! ¡Yo podría ser tu primo Blair!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta! ¡Y Chica y Thia!  
\- ¡Y Mangle y Foxy y Felly!  
\- Y Teddy y...  
\- ¡No! -dijeron los dos osos al mismo tiempo...  
Y ahí se fue toda la seriedad de la conversación...

 **XII Conociendo a Blair**

\- ¡Hola Robert! ¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunté alegremente

La primera hora de la mañana no era mi favorita -mi momento favorito era en la noche donde todos podíamos movernos libremente, conversar entre nosotros y realizar una que otra eventual travesura, aunque Felly lo llevaba a otro nivel, que luego tenían que limpiar los empleados del día- aún así la mañana me llenaba de energía.

\- No, gracias Blair todo en orden -ese era Robert el único humano, aparte de Jeremy, con el que me gustaba hablar y el único que nos miraba como algo más que robots extraños que tenían demasiada vida, como el resto del personal

Me dirigí al Kids Cove. Solo quedaban dos horas para abrir me decía mi reloj interno. Y además debía revisar el stock de dulces de mi sistema, porque eso no lo hacia el personal y debía ir yo misma al Backstage a recogerlos. Quedaba la mitad de caramelos y faltaba 1/3 de paletas, así que di media vuelta y me dirigí al escenario.

\- ¡Hola Blair!  
\- ¡Hola Teddy! ¿Cómo estas hoy?  
\- ¡Muy bien, gracias! -y ese era Teddy, un oso, con exceso de maquillaje como siempre decía Freddy, aunque en realidad comparado con mi primo, nadie tenía más maquillaje, ni siquiera Thia, en fin... Él era muy amable, y la prueba era que esa era la décima vez que le preguntaba cómo estaba desde que era el día de hoy y siempre me respondía con una sonrisa... De hecho nunca lo he escuchado decir que no, decir que no a algo serio, no a las peticiones de Felly de deshacerse de Balloon Boy o a las de Foxy y Freddy de asustar de muerte a Jeremy... Además, nunca lo he visto enojado... Hm...

\- Dulces, dulces, dulces... -dije mientras me adentraba en el Backstage  
\- Toma  
\- Gracias Bonnie... ¡Bonnie! ¡Debes estar dentro de esa habitación! -dije señalando el letrero de partes y servicios  
\- Pero...  
\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero es por tu bien y el de todos... ¡Gracias por los dulces! -le dije mientras tomaba la caja y sacaba algunos para reponer mi sistema a través de las compuertas de mis hombros

Ese era Bonnie, mi hermano. Al principio dio miedo verlo, así sin cara y sin brazo... Pero con la ayuda de todos incluido Jeremy, porque ni siquiera Felly, que tiene las manos más hábiles podía atornillar pequeñas partes, habíamos logrado devolverle su cara y su brazo... Aun faltaban cosas por arreglar, pero con esas dos cosas ya era completamente normal y podía hablar de nuevo ¡Además de volver a tocar guitarra y por fin comenzar a enseñarme!

Me devolví al Kids Cove totalmente llena de dulces.  
\- Blair, ¿Ya recargaste los dulces? -preguntó Felly mientras se acercaba con una caja  
\- Sí, ¿Esos son globos?  
\- No, sombreros, hoy hay un cumpleaños y Robert me pidió que trajera algunas cajas  
\- ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué a mí no me ha dicho nada?  
\- Debe ser porque la última vez que "intentaste ayudar" -dijo haciendo comillas- terminamos Mangle y yo envueltas en serpentina y todo el comedor con confeti que los encargados estuvieron limpiando frenéticamente antes de la hora de apertura...  
\- Shhhhh... No fue mi culpa, ¡La serpentina tenía colores muy bonitos! ¿Y el confeti? ¿Acaso no lo viste volar?  
\- Eh... Claro, debo ir a buscar más cajas -dijo mientras desaparecía rápidamente

Esa era Felly. La verdad es que cuando no está haciendo alguna travesura, es bastante agradable. Aunque puede ser un poco cruel con las palabras.  
\- ¡Blair!  
\- ¡Mangle! ¿Cómo estás? -dije mirando a su ojo y luego al otro ojo  
\- ¡B-bien!

Esa era Mangle. En un momento da un poco de miedo tal vez, pero es solo debido a que está completamente desmontada por culpa de los niños. ¡Es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo! -como diría BonBon. Y siempre hablamos ella, yo y Puppet... Aunque Puppet solo nos mira y no hace nada, de vez en cuando "habla" un poco... y luego vuelve a su caja.

\- Blair, ¿has visto a Clayde?  
\- No, Thia -Thia de vez en cuando perdía a Clayde el Cupcake que le había heredado Chica para que no estuviera abandonado también en la habitación de partes y servicios  
Pasaba tan a menudo que yo y Felly teníamos la teoría de que la cosa tenía vida.

Y ya era de noche, el día jugando con los niños se hacía corto, es decir, tal vez para un humano es largo y agotador, pero cuando eres un robot que no se cansa... ¡Es bastante divertido!  
\- Y entonces...  
\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen? -dije pasando por el Kids Cove en mi camino a saludar a Jeremy en su oficina  
\- Solo hablando -dijo Foxy mientras levantaba su parche- ¿No deberías escuchar los gritos de Jeremy y hacerle caso por una vez?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Hace días que ya no me escondo en la oscuridad y aparezco de la nada, ¡Le aviso!  
\- Como digas  
\- ¡Diviértanse! ¡Solo hablando! -les dije y me fui

\- Y ahora amarro esto aquí y...  
\- ¿Siguiendo una idea de la reina de las bromas?  
\- ¡Maldición! ¡Blair!  
\- ¿Quién esta maldiciendo?  
\- Genial ahora viene el pesado de Teddy y es tu culpa  
\- No me eches la culpa Freddy -resulta que era muy buena asustando a la gente... Era muy sigilosa

\- ¡Hola Jeremy!  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así?!  
\- Ups, lo olvide  
\- Blair serás... ¿Qué haces aquí ahora?  
\- Nada, de hecho voy tarde a mi clase de cocina con Chica ¡Bye!


	7. Conociendo a Felly

Mañana publicaré la noche 1! y desde mañana subiré un capítulo los viernes y los lunes ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XIII Conociendo a Felly**

Eran las ocho, ya era tiempo de que llegara Robert y los empleados de limpieza a la pizzería. Felly se hizo las trenzas de siempre y se dispuso a estirar las piernas un rato mientras veía a su hermano Foxy y los demás animatrónicos antiguos dirigirse a la habitación de partes y servicio.

\- ¿Mangle has visto el mantel? -le pregunté una vez que todas habíamos comenzado a revisar los juegos, el mantel de la mesa de globos no estaba  
\- No, creo que Foxy y Bonnie lo usaron para tirarle mermelada a Freddy y Teddy ayer, ¿No? -dijo mientras sacaba parte del endoesqueleto de su cabeza para que los empleados no sospecharan de que la arreglábamos en la noche  
\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que mi hermano también tuvo esa idea?  
\- Sí, fue bastante t-tarde así que F-Freddy y T-Teddy se t-tuvieron que ir a limpiar r-rápido... D-debo admitir que fue muy d-divertido... Pero no se lo d-digas  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y dónde estaba yo mientras todo eso pasaba?  
\- E-estabas asustando a J-Jeremy  
\- ¡Cierto!... ¡Ok iré a por otro mantel, nos vemos!

\- ¡Hola Felly! ¿Has visto a Clayde?  
\- Nop, ¿Otra vez lo has perdido?  
\- Sí, ¡No tengo ni idea de donde puede estar!  
\- Estoy segura de que ¡Blair! -dije elevando la voz para que la señorita orejas escuchara- quiere ayudarte a buscarlo  
\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Thia cuando la vio llegar  
\- ¡Por supuesto! -dijo Blair- ¿Qué se supone que quiero hacer? -me preguntó en un susurro para que Thia no escuchara  
\- Buscar a Clayde  
\- ¡Pero! ¡Es casi imposible encontrarlo!  
\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Suerte! -Blair, y los conejos en general, eran un blanco muy fácil, eran demasiado serviciales y simpáticos... Excepto Bonnie cuando estaba de mal humor

\- ¡Hola Felly!  
\- ¡Hola BonBon! ¡Hola Teddy! -les dije cuando llegué al escenario  
\- ¡Parece que estas de buen humor! -dijo BonBon  
\- Jajaja... ¡No, es solo que siempre es divertido enterarse de como un par de osos se llenan de mermelada temprano en la mañana! -dije fuerte para que me escuchara el oso detrás del escenario- Ah y BonBon ya llegó Robert así que deberías ir al Kids Cove  
\- ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Nos vemos Teddy!

\- ¿Alguien ha visto mi micrófono? -preguntó Freddy  
Felly hizo todo lo posible por no reírse delante del oso mientras pasaban con su hermano delante del escenario.  
\- ¿Nadie?

Foxy de dirigió al Kids Cove para hablar con Mangle y Thia y Blair estaban en la cocina con Chica. BonBon y Bonnie peleaban en la maquina del guitar Hero y eso le dejaba a ella la misión de atormentar a Jeremy. Así que comenzó a dirigirse a la oficina del rubio miedoso, cuando entraron Teddy y Balloon Boy al comedor.

\- ¿Felly no has visto el micrófono de Freddy? -Preguntó Teddy inocentemente  
\- No, pero hay un motivo por el que Foxy se fue tan rápido al Kids Cove ¿No? -dijo ella siguiendo su camino solo para detenerse en el pasillo al escuchar al oso  
\- ¡No de nuevo Foxy! ¡Espero que no esté en el baño esta vez! -dijo dirigiéndose al Kids Cove

Ella aun no lo podía creer. Le robaba el micrófono al menos tres veces a la semana y aun no se daba cuenta que era ella, además siempre se las ingeniaba para culpar a Foxy y desde que una vez habían amarrado a Jeremy -y puesto una cinta, porque su voz era molesta- y revisado las cámaras de seguridad, descubriendo a su hermano arrojando el aparato a los baños, ya tenía al culpable perfecto... Nunca le creían cuando decía que no había sido él.

* * *

Muchas gracias Luna Kagamine por tus consejos, la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso uso mucho esas expresiones y voy a cambiarlo :D también no había pensado en darles una descripción a las animatrónicas nuevas -físicamente- pero le daré una vuelta. Espero que en un futuro cercano haya romance entre los animatrónicos también -tengo unas cuantas ideas- y por último en cuanto a la historia puedo decir que planeo moverlos de pizzería más adelante -a la del uno y luego si sale bien al 3- pero todavía estoy viendo los detalles sobre qué partes de la historia real del juego incluir.

Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar y leer... que tu también tengas buena semana!


	8. Noche 1

La primera noche! haré dos spin-offs entre noche y noche :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XIV Noche 1: Bienvenido Jeremy Fitzgerald**

\- ¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Lo escuchaste?  
\- ¡Dile que se calle o la amarro a algún lugar!  
\- No p-puedes, Robert notaria su a-ausencia  
\- Buen punto  
\- ¿Lo escucharon? -Blair apareció en la puerta del Kids Cove  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Todos escuchamos lo que dijo Robert, pero no entendemos porque tanta emoción! -Dijo Felly mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a revisar los globos  
\- ¡Llegara un nuevo guardia nocturno esta noche! ¿No deberías estar emocionada también Felly? ¡Será nuestro primer guardia nocturno!  
\- No le veo el entusiasmo a un montón de hueso y carne, la verdad...  
\- ¡Aguafiestas! ¡Yo seré la primera en saludar!  
\- ¡Oh sí por favor! -comenzó Felly- ¡Hola señor guardia nocturno! Espero que le de un infarto o le des un susto de muerte y no vuelva  
\- ¿Y por qué pasaría eso? ¡Somos muy adorables!  
\- Dile eso a un hombre que trabaja en la noche en una pizzería donde se mueven robots prácticamente indestructibles... Y digamos que en las condiciones actuales, los antiguos no son amigables... Y conozco a un par que no quiere serlo  
\- ¡Hm! ¡Si a ti no te interesa bien! Yo lo voy a saludar...

12 p.m  
\- Genial, simplemente genial -Blair podía escuchar las palabras del nuevo guardia desde un pasillo cercano a la oficina

Todos le habían dicho que esperara en su puesto para generar más tensión y que la vieran las cámaras, que era más divertido, pero ella tenía simplemente demasiada curiosidad.

\- ¡Esto es un desastre! Una pocilga... Y encima huele mal... -Hm, parecía que el guardia no hacía más que quejarse, ¿Qué tan mal podía estar esa oficina de todas maneras? Ella nunca había entrado a esa oficina antes, así que no sabría decir- ¿Quién demonios me manda a tomar el turno de la noche?, claro era el único disponible, pero de alguna manera siento que no vale la pena... Ni siquiera el dinero que me pagan vale la pena -Parecía que el talento del nuevo guardia era encontrar cosas de las que quejarse

Ring, ring. Blair saltó en su posición y pudo escuchar como el guardia también se movía en su asiento en reacción al repentino ruido del teléfono. Entonces una voz que ella conocía, pero no podía recordar a quien exactamente pertenecía lleno el silencio de la pizzería. El local estaba tan callado que estaba segura que Felly desde el Kids Cove o Foxy desde partes y servicio podían escuchar al tipo del teléfono hablando.

Blair, al final no se decidió a entrar -por miedo a darle un susto de muerte y que no volviera como había dicho Felly- y se dirigió en cambio al Kids Cove a buscar a alguien que la acompañara.

1 a.m.  
El guardia había comenzado a revisar las cámaras, todos sabían porque cuando se posaba en una habitación el botón rojo de debajo de la cámara comenzaba a parpadear, eso era lo que había dicho Teddy. Y aunque no podían verlo, sabían lo que veía porque hablaba de una manera... Hablaba fuerte, casi molesto en opinión de Felly casi como los conejos.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Esos son los animatrónicos? Pero que... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Vendrán a por mí?! ¡Ah! ¡Por qué estoy aquí! ¡Por qué estoy aquí!

\- Creo que el guardia no necesitará un saludo para irse corriendo Blair -Felly apenas movió la boca, consciente de la cámara vigilándolas  
\- Parece que es bastante miedica -dijo BonBon  
\- Disculpa ¿Dijo quién? ¿El más valiente de la pizzería? –Lo molestó Felly  
\- Jajaja, tal vez no sea el más valiente, pero una vez que lo escuchéis gritar, tampoco seré el más cobarde -dijo BonBon mientras se bajaba del escenario  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Se mueve! ¡El puto conejo se mueve!  
\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! -Felly no podía aguantar la risa y aprovechando que el guardia vigilaba a BonBon se lanzó al suelo a reír  
\- ¿Qué acaba de decir el guardia?  
\- Algo que no debes repetir Blair -le advirtió Teddy desde el escenario

BonBon se dirigió a las mesas del comedor e hizo una pose de "estar tocando guitarra".  
\- ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Esto no está pasando! Ese... Conejo... ¡No se está moviendo!  
La cámara dejó de pestañear, lo que indicaba que el guardia estaba revisando otras cámaras.  
\- Jijijijiji  
\- ¡Yo también quiero! -Dijo Blair  
\- ¡Espera, tengo un truco aun mejor! -dijo BonBon mientras iba por una silla y se ponía debajo de la cámara  
\- ¿Dónde estás maldito? -escucharon decir al guardia cuando su atención volvió al comedor  
Cuando la cámara volvió a cambiar, BonBon se colocó frente a la cámara y puso su cara lo más cerca que podía... Y espero.  
\- ¡FUCK! Hijo de... ¡Voy a morir joven! ¡Te odio maldito conejo! -Teddy aprovechando que BonBon cubría toda la pantalla se dirigió a Balloon Boy en el Kids Cove para taparle los oídos mientras les hacía señas a Blair y Felly de que no debían repetir lo que el guardia estaba diciendo

Thia, también aprovechándose de la situación decidió moverse.  
\- ¡BonBon, creo que es hora de ir a saludar!  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Blair, tu vienes con nosotros... Pero en realidad ve con Thia, yo iré por la ventilación, ¡Así será más divertido!  
\- ¿Para ti o para el guardia? -lo reprendió Teddy que había vuelto con el pequeño animatrónico- ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama...  
\- ¡De eso me encargo yo! ¡Iré a saludar y a presentarme! -dijo Blair mientras se iba con Thia hacia los pasillos

Cuando Thia y Blair se fueron BonBon prosiguió con el siguiente paso. Sacó la silla la dejó donde estaba y fue a agacharse al lado de la ventilación.  
\- ¡Oh No! ¡Te estoy mirando bastardo! ¡Aléjate de la ventilación!  
Pero en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse ruidos por los pasillos cerca de la oficina.  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¿Q-qué fue eso? Pero qué pasa ahora, ¡Maldición! -el guardia gritó  
La desesperación se podía hasta oler desde la oficina del guardia. Thia decidió meter más ruido todavía mientras le daba ánimos a Blair para saludar.  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡El conejo está en la ventilación! ¡No! ¡No!

Blair apareció por el pasillo del frente de la oficina. Ahí estaba un chico rubio apernado a la silla revisando las cámaras. Todavía no la había visto, así que decidió entrar a la oficina. Era un lugar repugnante, estaba lleno de papeles y latas de bebidas. Estaba muy desordenado. El guardia bajó las cámaras y miró al frente.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¿P-pero que mierda? ¿Faltaba un conejo? ¿Cuántos son?  
\- Somos 3, pero Ups probablemente eso no te lo debí haber dicho, oficialmente somos dos  
\- ¿Oficialmente?  
\- Bueno, eso tampoco te lo debí haber dicho... Tú has como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Si?  
\- Claro... -el guardia comenzó a asentir, hasta que la miró bien de pies a cabeza- ¡Pero qué hago hablando con uno de ellos! ¿Q-qué quieres? ¡Fuera de mi oficina! ¡No lograras meterme en un traje!  
\- ¿Meterte en un traje? Yo no quiero hacer eso  
\- ¡Te dije que no me meterás dentro de un...! Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?  
\- Que no me interesa meterte en un traje, ¡Solo vine a saludar! -dijo Blair con entusiasmo  
\- ¿A saludar? ¿No se supone que solo dan vueltas y eso?... ¿Y los otros? ¿También solo saludan?  
\- Sip, mi primo BonBon que ahora asoma su cabeza por la ventilación y Thia que está al lado mío solo vienen a saludar  
El guardia recién en ese momento noto a los otros dos animatrónicos y por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar.  
\- ¡Hola nuevo guardia! –Saludó Thia  
\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Esto no está pasando! Esto no... -y el guardia se cayó de la silla  
\- Eh... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó BonBon que había logrado salir de la ventilación con la ayuda de Blair que lo había tirado de un brazo... Era más fácil entrar que salir aparentemente  
\- S-si... ¡Es decir...! ¡Aléjense de mí!  
\- Ya te dije que solo vinimos a saludar... ¿Señor guardia?  
\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó BonBon acercándose y causando que el chico se escondiera detrás de la silla  
\- Yo soy Blair, ella es Thia y el es BonBon -dijo la coneja tratando de hablar de manera amable para sacarlo de ahí  
\- Yo... Soy Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald -dijo él enderezándose, pero no acercándose a ellos  
\- ¿Puedes salir de ahí no? Es una falta de respeto y eso -dijo el conejo  
\- No copies palabras de Teddy, BonBon -le dijo Thia  
\- Lo menos que me importa en estos momentos es faltarles el respeto  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es ofensivo! -dijo Blair  
Jeremy volvió a meterse detrás de la silla.  
\- ¡Solo queremos decir hola y nada más!  
\- ¡Bueno pues ya lo hicieron! ¡Así que ahora váyanse!  
\- No debe preocuparse por nosotros señor Fitzgerald, somos inofensivos  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¡Yo no diría inofensivos si sigue gritando así!  
Se habían unido Teddy y Felly a la oficina.

5 a.m.  
\- ¿Así que no se irán? -preguntó Jeremy en su sexto intento de que los animatrónicos dejaran su oficina, pero Blair y BonBon insistían en quedarse  
\- Nop

Sin más remedio, Jeremy comenzó a revisar las cámaras, para detenerse en la que ponía Kids Cove a la que Felly había vuelto y ahí en un rincón divisó a algo que parecía un desastre de piezas sueltas y se escucho un ruido de audio echado a perder.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! –Jeremy estaba alarmado otra vez  
\- ¡Eso tiene nombre! -dijo Blair cruzándose de brazos  
\- Esa, es Mangle -le indicó BonBon que estaba parado junto a su hombro causando que Jeremy saltara en el asiento y casi botara el tablero de las cámaras  
\- Y esta tal... Mangle... ¿También vendrá a saludar? -dijo Jeremy secándose el sudor de la frente  
\- No lo sé, ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? -se ofreció Blair  
\- ¡Nooo!, es decir... No vamos a molestarla  
\- Tienes razón, Jeremy, vendrá cuando ella quiera  
\- Por cierto... ¿Le has dado cuerda a la caja? -Preguntó de repente BonBon  
\- ¿La caja?  
\- ¿Te refieres a la caja de Puppet?  
\- ¿Puppet?  
\- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste las instrucciones? Decía que debes darle cuerda a la caja  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces debes darle cuerda a la caja!  
Jeremy buscó frenéticamente entre las cámaras para llegar a la que tenía un botón extraño que había notado antes. Pero justo comenzó a resonar una melodía por el local antes de que llegara a dicha cámara.  
\- ¡Oh, Oh! ¡Te dijimos que le dieras cuerda a la caja!  
\- ¡Me dijeron hace 30 segundos! ¡¿No podrían haberlo mencionado durante las tres horas que estuvieron aquí metidos?! -Jeremy ya había aguantado demasiado, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a golpear su cabeza con el tablero de las cámaras  
\- Eh... Lo siento, estoy seguro de que no lo olvidaras la próxima vez...  
\- ¡¿Próxima vez!? ¡No habrá próxima vez! -aunque en realidad sus deudas no se iban a pagar solas y necesitaba el dinero, o sea volver por una semana completa a ese lugar  
\- Bueno, no hay por qué desesperarse, pero de todas maneras, yo volveré al escenario, ¡Adiós! -dijo el conejo marchándose rápidamente  
\- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?  
\- Digamos que nadie se siente muy cómodo cuando Puppet se enoja... Y ahora está enojado  
\- ¡¿Y esa cosa que espanto al conejo viene por mí?!  
\- Sí, pero… -Jeremy se escondió debajo del escritorio  
La melodía seguía resonando por la pizzería y cuando Blair reconoció a Puppet frente a la oficina... Sonó la alarma de las 6 de la mañana. Lo que significaba que Puppet quisiera o no debía volver a la caja...

6 a.m.  
\- ¿Ya se fue? -preguntó Jeremy asomando la cabeza por el escritorio  
\- Sip, aunque no veo la necesidad de esconderse...  
\- ¿Estas bromeando? Hasta el conejo...  
\- BonBon -lo corrigió Blair  
\- Bueno, BonBon... -dijo Jeremy remarcando el nombre- Huyo...  
\- Bueno... Digamos que él suele hacer eso... Seguido -Blair se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice  
Jeremy se dejó caer en la silla.  
\- Bueno, ¡Fue un gusto conocerte Jeremy! -Dijo Blair- ¿Volverás mañana?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Tú de verdad crees que se me ocurriría volver mañana? -Jeremy estaba pensando que gritarle luego, pero recordó que no le pagarían a menos que completará la semana completa- Pues... Por supuesto que volveré mañana -¿Podía ser peor de lo que había sido hoy?  
Y aunque Jeremy no lo sabía... La respuesta era ¡Sí!


	9. Globos parte 1

El primer spin-off para la noche 2! Sé que es cortito, pero el próximo será más largo ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XV Accidentes en la pizzería**

\- Y son las 6 de nuevo -dijo Foxy cuando escuchó las campanas  
Las campanas y el grito de alegría de Jeremy.  
\- Aun pueden quedarse un par de horas -dijo Blair como siempre devolviéndole la guitarra a BonBon y saltando alrededor de Bonnie  
\- Siempre nos quedamos Blair...  
\- ¡Gracias por tu invitación! -Chica cortó a Freddy en mitad de la frase, probablemente evitando que dijera algo grosero  
Nadie sabía porque era tan cascarrabias, pero al menos parecía cooperar últimamente.  
\- xy... Foxy... ¡Foxy! -movió la cabeza cuando algo metálico le golpeó  
\- ¡Felly! Lo siento estaba... ¡Espera un momento! ¿Ese es mi garfio? Cuando has... ¡Pequeña bribona de mar! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! -echó a correr detrás de Felly  
\- ¡No puedes echarme la culpa a mí! ¡Te quedaste parado tanto tiempo que podría haberte hecho un par de dibujos en la cara! -dijo ella subiendo rápidamente a una mesa saltando a Mangle  
\- ¡Eso no es educado! -Teddy y su tono siempre tan formal  
\- ¡Freddy atrapa! -ella le lanzó el garfio a Freddy  
\- ¡Freddy! -dijo Foxy cambiando de rumbo rápidamente, como solo un zorro podría  
\- ¡Lo tengo! -Freddy tuvo que saltar para atraparlo, pero en el momento en que aterrizó, fue tacleado por Foxy  
El garfio escapó de las manos del oso mientras ambos caían por sobre una mesa haciendo que Thia y BonBon saltaran a un lado y lejos del alcance de la caída.  
\- ¡Noooooo! -gritaron Bonnie, Blair y Teddy al mismo tiempo, pero ya era tarde  
El garfio había ido a parar al globo de Balloon Boy. ¡Pum!  
Todos se miraron. Todos inmóviles.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahora?! -dijo Jeremy entrando con sus cosas listo para ir a casa- ¡¿Qué se creen que le están haciendo al comedor?!  
¡Wuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!  
Jeremy y todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos.  
\- ¡B-Balloon Boy! ¿Vamos a calmarnos si? -Teddy trató de calmarlo hablándole con amabilidad, los conejos intentaron cantarle y Jeremy incluso prometió comprarle un dulce fuera de la pizzería exclusivamente a él

Al final el escándalo terminó con Felly dándole su mejor espectáculo de animales de globo jamás visto y con Freddy y Foxy como sus asistentes, mientras Mangle y Blair buscaron por todo el Backstage por otro globo igual, hasta que dieron con uno.

\- Eso estuvo cerca -dijo Foxy que recuperó su garfio y lo colocó en su lugar  
\- ¿Cerca? ¡Mis rodillas terminaron sin color por culpa de tu hermana!  
\- Bueno, por nuestra culpa se reventó el globo, ¿No? -le dijo a Freddy  
\- Querrás decir por tu culpa y tu tacleada... ¡No había necesidad de ser la silla y la mesa de la exposición de globos!  
\- Bueno, si me lo hubieras devuelto...  
\- Si tú hermana no te lo hubiera quitado...  
Y como siempre ambos llegaban a la conclusión de que era culpa de Felly y se dirigían a la habitación de partes y servicios.

\- Al menos este lugar es grande -dijo Foxy acomodándose en su rincón de siempre un rincón pacífico fuera del alcance de las cámaras

Cerró sus ojos y se preparó para apagar su sistema. Porque como modelo antiguo, el si podía apagar su sistema en ciertos horarios... De alguna manera le ayudaba para escapar de los ruidos de afuera -que él si podía escuchar- de los niños jugando alegremente mientras él no hacía más que estar ahí escondido juntando polvo...

* * *

Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia Luna Kagamine :)! Me han dicho por interno también lo del cambio de persona generalmente es en tercera, pero a veces en los conociendo a pasará a primera porque me gusta que el personaje también nos de una muestra de sus pensamientos, pero a veces cuando uno escribe se entiende solo XD así que en el futuro lo haré más entendible :) Y en cuanto a romance (no entendí muy bien porque en el Foxy x depués de la x no hay nada :( de todas maneras a Foxy si lo estaré emparejando solo 1 animatrónico se quedaría sin nadie... a parte de Golden Freddy ;)

Y sí Teddy es un pesado ¬¬ y vigila a todos todo el tiempo (es peor que Puppet!) y no les deja decir "maldiciones". Yo también creo que se pierden gran parte de la vida pero bueno...


	10. La ira de Balloon Boy

El próximo capítulo será la noche 2 :)

PD1= Los animatrónicos tienen una forma humanoide (por si no se había entendido hasta ahora), es decir, su apariencia es humana -fue la única manera en que imaginé a las dos nuevas ;)

PD2= El mapa de la pizzería puede estar un poco modificado :p

* * *

 **XVI La ira de Balloon Boy**

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo es que conseguiste el globo otra vez? -le preguntó Mangle a Blair mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el Kids Cove para jugar  
\- No lo conseguí, él me dijo que se lo cuidara mientras jugaba con las baterías de la linterna de Jeremy... Que probablemente ahora no esté muy contento... -dijo Blair  
\- ¡Nooo! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Oye mocoso dame eso de vuelta! -y los gritos de Jeremy no hacían más que confirmarlo  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? -Teddy se encontró con ellas en el pasillo  
\- Balloon Boy tiene las baterías de Jeremy -dijeron ambas apuntando hacia atrás  
\- Pero... ¿No hagas trampa me escuchaste Freddy? -dijo él mientras corría pasándolas hacia la oficina  
Desde la que se podían escuchar golpes en las paredes... O Jeremy había logrado atraparlo y le estaba dando golpes contra la pared... O le estaba arrojando cosas.

Blair y Mangle entraron al Kids Cove para encontrarse a BonBon y Thia en el guitar Hero, a Chica en la máquina de peluches y Freddy junto a un tablero de ajedrez. Foxy y Bonnie estaban compitiendo en gallitos para ver que era mejor, fuerza o velocidad y hasta el momento iban empatados a dos según el marcador que llenaba Felly.

\- Hola, ¿Qué traen? -les preguntó ella cuando entraron al Kids Cove sin separar sus ojos de la pelea  
\- Es el globo de Balloon Boy -por un momento todos miraron sospechosamente el globo antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo  
\- Eso es peligroso –señaló Bonnie desde su asiento  
\- Sí, deberían amarrarlo por ahí y alejarse de él  
\- O... Podríamos jugar con él -Felly tomó el globo de las manos de Blair  
\- Pero...  
\- Solo un momento -dijo Mangle que también parecía querer jugar con el globo  
\- Esta bien -cedió finalmente Blair  
Se colocaron las tres en triángulo y comenzaron a tirarse el globo por turnos, la única regla era que no podía tocar el suelo.  
\- ¡Ja! –Se burló Blair cuando casi se le cae a Mangle  
\- ¡No tan rápido! -alcanzó a lanzárselo a Felly  
\- ¡Eso podría ser considerado trampa! -dijo Felly lanzándoselo a Blair aludiendo a los anormalmente largos y flexibles brazos de Mangle  
\- ¡Eso no! -Blair golpeó más rápido el globo sin mirar objetivos  
¡PUM! El globo había ido a parar al techo donde Mangle inconscientemente lo apretó con la boca... Y se reventó. Otra vez. Todo se quedó en silencio.  
\- E-esperemos que Balloon Boy no haya escuchado nada -dijo Felly en el momento en que el pequeño entraba al Kids Cove  
\- ¿Hello? -dijo de manera extraña  
Y luego sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Estaba molesto... Balloon Boy estaba muy molesto.  
Caminó hasta donde estaba Chica y le sacó la cabeza al peluche que había estado tratando de conseguir toda la noche. Llegó donde Freddy y le lanzó el tablero de ajedrez a la cara. Tomó la guitarra de BonBon y la rompió a la mitad. Le quitó el pico a Thia y pateo las sillas de Foxy y Bonnie. Luego dirigió su mirada a las chicas...

\- Eh... ¿Balloon Boy? -intentó hablarle Blair pero el pequeño solo respondió con risas  
\- ¡Esta en modo automático corran! -dijo Teddy entrando en el Kids Cove junto a Jeremy  
Las tres chicas salieron corriendo.  
\- ¡Genial! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió venir por un camino sin salida?! ¡¿Sin mencionar que terminamos en el mismo lugar?!  
\- Cállate Blair, Balloon Boy no tiene tan buena vista...  
\- U oído -agregó Mangle  
\- Aun así...  
\- ¡Shhhhh!  
Habían terminado corriendo por todos lados y finalmente llegaron de vuelta al Kids Cove –que ahora estaba vacío. Se escondieron detrás del carrusel.  
\- Teddy debe estar convenciéndolo de que se calme... -dijo Blair luego de un rato de estar escondidas  
\- ¡No hay manera de que se calme! ¡Está en modo automático! Lo que suele calmarlo es el globo...  
\- Lo siento -Mangle se bajó del techo  
\- No tienes porque disculparte Mangle, fue un accidente...  
\- Sí, todo esto no es más que una exageración del enano ese...  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
Las tres saltaron ante la risa detrás de ellas. Balloon Boy alcanzó a atrapar a Mangle y la amarró a uno de los asientos del carrusel.  
\- ¡Mangle! -Dijeron Felly y Blair  
\- ¡Corran! -Foxy venía con Bonnie a ayudar a Mangle porque Balloon Boy había encendido el juego  
\- ¡Estos botones son muy pequeños!  
\- ¡Hazme un espacio! –Jeremy había tenido que aprender cómo funcionaban los juegos en una capacitación de la pizzería  
\- Bueno, no hay de otra... ¡Corre! -Felly tomó a Blair por la muñeca y corrieron por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina del guardia

\- ¡Vas muy rápido!  
\- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta! –Las animatrónicas frenaron frente a la oficina de Jeremy  
\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?  
\- No lo sé... Está desquiciado...

\- ¿Lograron liberar a Mangle? -preguntó Freddy acercándose a Foxy  
\- Sí -Él ya tenía afirmada a Mangle mientras su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas  
\- No sé cómo se las ingenió para ponerlo a máxima velocidad... Definitivamente no subiría a mis hijos ahí -Jeremy recordó como daba vueltas la pobre animatrónica  
\- ¿Tienes hijos Jeremy? -se había acercado BonBon  
\- No... Es solo una expresión...  
\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Bonnie  
\- ¿Saben dónde está? –Freddy estaba pensando una solución  
\- Seguramente persiguiendo a Blair y Felly -Teddy se les acercó después de haber estado mucho tiempo calmado a Chica y Thia  
Freddy se dirigió hacia el fondo del Kids Cove.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
\- A hablar con alguien que puede parar a Balloon Boy antes de que sea tarde...

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Blair se agarró fuertemente de Felly  
\- ¡No puedes saltar ante cada sonido Blair!  
\- ¿P-pero y si es Ballon Boy?  
\- Si es Balloon Boy...  
\- ¡Hello! -el pequeño robot había entrado por los conductos de ventilación y estaba detrás de ellas  
Ambas saltaron.  
\- E-escucha Balloon Boy... Fue un accidente ¿De acuerdo? Debes calmarte... Puedo hacer más animales con globos si quieres... -ofreció Felly  
El animatrónico enano solo dio un paso en frente.  
\- ¡Blair corre! -Felly empujó a la coneja fuera de la oficina  
\- ¡Ow! ¡Suéltame!  
\- ¡Felly!  
Balloon Boy le tenía agarrado el pelo y tomó una tijera del escritorio de Jeremy.  
\- ¡No! ¡Mocoso asqueroso! ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás! -dijo la animatrónica tratando de zafarse del agarre de Balloon Boy  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
\- ¡Balloon Boy! ¡Es suficiente! -gritó Blair  
\- ¡Blair! ¡Hazte a un lado! -la coneja sintió una mano en su hombro y miró hacia atrás  
\- ¡Puppet! ¡Freddy!  
\- ¡Balloon Boy!

El robot levantó la vista cuando estaba por cortar el pelo de Felly. Frente a él había una niña de su porte que sostenía un globo de color rosado y morado y otro globo idéntico al original de Ballon Boy que le había dado Puppet porque el repuesto que ya le habían dado la vez anterior era el último.

\- ¡Hi!  
\- ¿Pero qué? -Felly dobló la cabeza para poder ver a la pequeña animatrónica que saludaba- ¿Otra?  
\- Pero esta es más amigable -señaló Freddy  
\- ¡Es muy linda! -Blair la tomó y le dio un gran abrazo  
\- ¿Hello? -Ballon Boy había soltado a Felly que cayó al suelo por la posición en la que estaba y se dirigió hacia la niña  
\- Ten... -dijo ella pasándole su globo y tendiéndole la mano  
Balloon Boy la tomó y la siguió. Ambos se fueron con Puppet delante de ellos.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Freddy a Felly mientras él y Blair la tiraban de los brazos  
\- Eso estuvo cerca... –ella suspiró  
\- Demasiado cerca... -estuvo de acuerdo Blair  
\- Prometo nunca más acercarme a ese globo  
\- Te apoyo  
\- Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva? -preguntó Felly  
\- Pues no es muy original... Se llama Balloon Girl –le respondió Freddy  
Y pasaron el resto de la noche ayudando a limpiar el desastre de Balloon Boy.

* * *

Puedes quedarte tranquila Luna , porque a mí en particular tampoco me gusta esa pareja (me cae bien Chica y todo, pero... con Foxy no... No). Y la verdad es que sí Puppet debería ser "el que manda", pero... le da flojera XD y al segundo al mando también (Freddy), así que está él a cargo y es muy quisquilloso (sin ofender a nuestro querido osito :) . La verdad es que Felly se basa en mí un poco como Blair se basa en mi hermana (que por cierto merece un poco de crédito en todo esto ;) así que podríamos decir que sí... Con respecto al yuri, yaoi e incesto... en particular si encuentras un buen yaoi es super disfrutable (algunas historias de verdad me encantan) no he visto tanto yuri todavía y el incesto, también es muy bueno cuando está bien hecho... y para la historia en específico no creo que entre algo de eso, hasta ahora he ido armando las parejas (todas hetero) y siento por el momento que encajan...

Siempre es divertido y bueno para mí como escritora leer los comentarios como los tuyos que me ayudan a mejorar la manera de escribir y las opiniones con respecto a la historia. Así que muchas gracias a ti por comentar y leer :D

Buen fin de semana!


	11. Noche 2

Noche 2! :)

Pronto se viene un especial de descripciones para que se pueda hacer una imagen aproximada de los animatrónicos...

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XVII Noche 2: Jeremy... El regreso**

Jeremy arrastró los pies hasta que entró a la pizzería. Luego siguió arrastrando los pies hasta la oficina.  
\- ¡Hola Jeremy! -el guardia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a la animatrónica que lo saludaba desde el Kids Cove  
Llego a la oficina e inició su turno.

12 p.m.  
\- Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir se que dijiste que volverías, pero como te fuiste corriendo y gritando... -Blair entró a la oficina por el frente  
Jeremy ni siquiera se sobresalto, habría apostado que ella estaría ahí desde el principio.  
\- ¿Por qué debería...? Sabes que... Te lo diré... Aunque creo que no lo entenderías... ¿Era Blair?  
\- Sí... ¡Oye! ¡Deberías acordarte de nuestros nombres!  
\- Sí, claro... Pero son muchos  
\- Te los enseñaré algún día... Y te los aprenderás  
\- C-claro  
\- ¿Así que por qué volviste?  
\- Veras...

\- Aja...  
\- ¡Fue un accidente!  
\- Sí, por supuesto que te creo... -dijo Blair mirándose las uñas  
\- De verdad, fue sin intención... Pero ahora debo pagarle  
\- Así que, ¿Debes pagar una consola?  
\- ¡No es cualquier consola! ¡Es una Xbox one! ¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero cuesta eso?!  
\- No  
\- Por eso te dije que no lo entenderías  
\- Pero algo que sí entiendo es que este trabajo no paga tan bien  
\- Sí, eso es cierto... Pero fue el único que pude conseguir de manera inmediata  
\- Ya veo... Bueno, ahora iré al comedor y volveré... ¡Adiós! -la animatrónica se dirigió al comedor para buscar refuerzos y molestar a Jeremy  
 _Ring. Ring._ _  
_\- ¿Qué querrá ahora? –el tipo del teléfono se puso a hablar

\- Así que Jeremy destruyó una consola y ahora debe pagarla... -resumió Teddy- Bueno, al menos sabemos que es responsable...  
\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Debe haber otros lugares mejores no? -señaló Mangle  
\- Dijo que este fue el más rápido que pudo encontrar...  
\- ¿Y todo esto debería importarnos por qué...?  
\- Por nada en particular Felly, solo sabemos un poco mas de nuestro guardia...  
\- Como si me...  
\- ¡¿Queeeeee?! -el grito de Jeremy dejo a todos en silencio  
\- ¿Y ahora que podrá pasarle? -Preguntó Thia  
\- ¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡¿Que no funciona?! ¡¿Por qué?!  
\- ¿Que no funciona qué?  
\- ¿Qué bicho le pico ahora?  
\- Hay que averiguar...  
\- Pensé que te daba lo mismo saber de Jeremy -le dijo Blair a Felly  
\- Me da lo mismo, pero si lo hace sufrir... Tengo que saberlo -respondió la animatrónica sonriendo  
Ambas se encaminaron a la oficina de Jeremy.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo señor guardia? -preguntó Felly haciendo saltar a Jeremy del asiento  
\- ¡¿C-cómo entraste sin que te viera?!  
\- Será por que estabas mirando las cámaras con cierta ¿Desesperación?  
\- ¿Por qué gritas tanto? -le preguntó Blair  
\- ¡E-el tipo del teléfono acaba de decir que los animatrónicos viejos estaban aquí en la pizzería!  
\- ¿No los habías visto en la cámara de partes y servicios? ¡Por supuesto que están aquí! -Felly comenzó a burlarse de Jeremy  
\- Eso es cierto –le afirmó Blair mientras miraba con desaprobación a la otra animatrónica- Están aquí, pero...  
\- No me digas ¿Son inofensivos? ¡Pensé que esas cosas no se movían! ¡Además están bien feas!  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado de como hablas de nuestros amigos! –Felly se acercó a la silla de Jeremy  
\- Sí, ¡Además mi hermano está ahí!  
\- ¡Y el mío!  
\- ¿Hermanos? -Jeremy estaba confundido  
\- Sí, ¡Bonnie!  
\- Esa cosa sin... Es decir -se apresuró a decir cuando los ojos de la coneja se achicaron- El conejo sin cara...  
\- Y sin brazo... -agregó Felly- Y Foxy  
\- ¿F-Foxy? El maldito molesto... Es decir... ¿El pirata?  
\- Le diré lo que dijiste de él... Te aseguro que ni a él ni a Mangle les gustara la idea...  
\- ¡N-no! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento! ¡E-es que el tipo ha dicho que la máscara no funciona con él...!  
\- ¿Máscara? -preguntaron ambas  
\- Sí, esta máscara -dijo Jeremy mientras se ponía una vieja máscara de Freddy en la cara  
\- Jajajajajaja... -Felly rodó por el suelo riéndose de Jeremy  
\- ¿Freddy?... -la vista de Blair se confundió un momento, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era imposible que Freddy se tele transportara a esa misma silla y que por supuesto no encajaba la cara de Freddy con el cuerpo de Jeremy- ¡Oh! Realmente se mete con mi sistema de reconocimiento facial... –la coneja se restregó los ojos  
\- ¿Enserio? Yo no le he creído nada –Felly se levantó del suelo  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Así que tampoco funciona contigo? -Jeremy se sacó la máscara con decepción  
\- Nop  
\- Es una lastima... -dijo él hundiéndose en la silla  
\- No creo que la necesites de todas maneras Jeremy... ¡Somos amigables! –Le aseguró Blair  
\- Un seguro no hubiese venido mal... –él se encogió de hombros con resignación- En fin...  
\- En fin... Que iré a liberar a los viejos, ¡Bye! -Felly se fue de la oficina  
\- ¡¿Que vas a qué?!  
\- Cálmate... Ellos también querrán conocerte estoy segura -Blair le puso una mano en el hombro  
Jeremy maldecía por dentro a todo el mundo...

\- ¿Entendieron el plan...?  
\- ¿Cuál plan?  
\- ¡Ninguno! -Felly se volteó rápidamente cuando escuchó a Teddy detrás de ella  
\- No hay ningún plan -dijo Teddy calmadamente- No pueden herir al guardia... Y de preferencia no lo asusten como para darle alguna especie de ataque... ¿Sí? -Agregó antes de darles la espalda  
\- Tan aburrido como siempre -Felly le sacó la lengua  
\- Yo solo quiero ver ese truco de la máscara... Debería decirle a Mangle también... Tal vez a ella tampoco le pase -Foxy se encaminó al Kids Cove  
\- Yyyyyoooo... -Chica señaló al comedor y fue a parar en el medio  
\- Definitivamente hay que arreglar su cara...  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?  
\- Bueno Freddy, si podemos hacer que Mangle hable bien, podemos reparar la mandíbula de Chica... Y devolverle sus manos –de repente pasó Bonnie- Hablando de devolver...

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡¿Qué es eso?!  
\- Y parece que Jeremy por fin te vio Chica –la animó Thia mientras se la llevaba a la cocina  
\- ¿Han visto a Bonnie? -preguntó Blair pasando por fuera del comedor  
\- ¿Han visto a Balloon Boy? -preguntó Teddy entrando también al comedor  
\- Dijo algo sobre los conductos -mencionó Felly que se estaba concentrando para ganarle un partido de damas a Freddy  
\- ¿Los conductos? Pero si es un poco...  
\- ¡Teddy! -BonBon gritó desde la oficina  
\- ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar? -dijo Freddy moviendo una ficha  
\- No, Teddy lo tiene todo bajo control... Además BonBon podría haber gritado ¡Chicos necesito ayuda! Así que... Solo necesita a Teddy -terminó Felly mientras movía otra ficha

\- ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Teddy entrando a la oficina de Jeremy solo para encontrarlo a él riéndose en el suelo, por la posición de la silla, se había caído de ella y a BonBon tirando un brazo de Balloon Boy y tratando de sacarlo de los conductos  
Teddy se pasó una mano por la cara antes de ir a tirar del otro brazo de Balloon Boy.  
\- ¡No sé cómo llego a esto! -dijo BonBon- empezamos a competir por quien llegaría a la oficina primero así que yo tomé el conducto de la derecha y él el de la izquierda... -el conejo seguía tirando- llegué primero y luego del grito de sorpresa de Jeremy... Me di cuenta de que Balloon Boy no podía salir –todo el rato el conejo tratando de hablar más fuerte de lo que se reía Jeremy  
\- Entiendo... Balloon Boy no quiero verte por los conductos de nuevo, ¿Cómo esperabas meterte a ti y el globo y salir fácilmente? –El oso lo regañó cuando habían logrado sacarlo  
\- ¡Jeremy ya deja de reírte! -gritó BonBon haciendo que el guardia se riera más fuerte para luego tratar de pararse afirmándose del escritorio  
Teddy se había llevado a Balloon Boy y BonBon se dispuso a seguirlos.

4 a.m.  
\- ¿Que paso qué? –Preguntó Felly despegando los ojos del tablero- ¡Freddy te dije que debíamos ir a ayudar! ¿Cómo es posible que nos perdiéramos algo tan maravilloso? -Felly se cruzó de brazos  
El oso frente a ella se encogió de hombros mientras movía la ultima ficha y ganaba el juego.  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Cuándo paso eso? -Felly miró cada centímetro del tablero  
\- Gané  
\- Quiero la revancha  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? -Teddy salió del Backstage con una de las paletas de Blair  
\- Mangle y Foxy seguramente fueron a comprobar lo de la máscara...  
\- Quizá yo también vaya... –Freddy se levantó  
\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú te sientas para la revancha! -dijo Felly que no aceptaba perder  
El oso suspiró y se volvió a sentar.

\- Pero... F-Foxy... ¿C-cómo demonios hago que se vaya? -Jeremy en su desesperación comenzó a apuntarle a Foxy con la linterna  
\- ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? -dijo Mangle llevándose las manos a los ojos y soltándose del techo  
\- ¡Ah!  
\- ¡L-lo siento! -Foxy había chocado con Blair a metros de la oficina porque no veía nada  
\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Deja esa linterna! -le dijo la coneja mientras Bonnie, que tanto le había costado encontrar, huía por la luz en sus ojos- ¡Bonnie!  
Blair se paró rápido y salió persiguiendo al animatrónico por los pasillos. Mientras Jeremy no bajaba la linterna convencido de que estaría protegido. Hasta que...  
\- ¡Hi!  
\- ¡Ah!... ¿Eh? Eres tú de nuevo... ¿Cómo se supone que te llamabas? –el guardia se despreocupó de la linterna, entonces vio el globo- ¡Cierto! Tú debes ser Balloon Boy... Creo  
Foxy que no veía nada por los efectos de la linterna y porque su modelo era antiguo, comenzó a dar trompicones hacia la oficina.  
\- ¡N-no! Foxy quédate donde estas o te... -Jeremy intentó encender la linterna, pero el aparato no respondía  
\- ¿Hello? -Jeremy miró hacia la esquina de la oficina de donde venia la voz solo para encontrarse con que el pequeño animatrónico tenía las baterías de su linterna...  
\- ¿Pero cuándo...? ¿Cómo?... ¡Devuélvemelas! –el rubio echó a correr detrás de Balloon Boy que comenzó a correr en círculos por la oficina  
Y para ser pequeño, era muy escurridizo. Freddy y Felly entraron en la oficina en el momento justo en que Foxy intentaba salir lo que causó un ruido muy fuerte y un montón de metal en el suelo...  
\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
\- ¡Cállate! -le gritó Felly  
\- ¡Felly! No debes hablarle así a Balloon Boy -Teddy apareció en escena para quitarle las baterías a Balloon Boy, devolvérselas a Jeremy y llevarse nuevamente al animatrónico con él al comedor  
\- ¡Quítate de encima! –Le dijo Felly a Freddy  
\- ¡Encantado! ¡En cuanto tu hermano salga de mi espalda!  
Finalmente fue Jeremy el que tuvo que ayudar a Foxy a levantarse, al fin y al cabo él fue el que lo dejó ciego. Y cuando Foxy recuperó por completo su vista lo amenazó con su garfio y le hizo prometer que nunca más usaría la linterna con él.

Jeremy se fue a su casa esa mañana y no gritó ni corrió despavorido. Realmente pensó que su trabajo podía ser peor y que en realidad lo estaba haciendo bien... Otra vez el pobre se equivocaba...

* * *

Dime como quieras! :D Y no te preocupes porque mantendremos a BB tan alejado de ti (amarrado por Felly en algún rincón oscuro preferentemente para ella XD) como sea posible ;)

PD= (porque a mí también me gustan)... Nadie me dice como comportarme (mensaje de Freddy con una cara de reproche... al estilo niño pequeño jiji)

Saludos y buena semana!


	12. Descripciones

Perdón por la demora! aquí está el especial de descripciones... en unos minutos más subiré los spin-off que corresponden a este viernes ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Los archivos de FNAF**

\- ¿Eran verdes? ¡Yo siempre los vi azules!  
\- Pero Jeremy... ¡Es obvio que mis ojos son verdes!  
\- ¡No estaba hablando de ti BonBon!  
\- ¿Ah no?  
\- No  
\- ¿Entonces de qué?  
\- Hay una serie... ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo?  
\- No necesitas ser grosero...  
\- Es solo que... -BonBon lo miró con cara de tristeza, y el guardia suspiró- Hay una página que dice que los ojos de una actriz de una serie son verdes...  
\- ¿Actriz de una serie?  
\- Lo importante es que la página dice que son verdes, entonces, deben ser verdes  
\- ¿Porque una página lo dice?  
\- Porque es una página que tiene toda la descripción de la persona  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Muéstrame! -el conejo comenzó a saltar  
\- ¡E-está bien! ¡Deja de saltar! -Jeremy se movía de un lado a otro en la silla por los saltos del animatrónico

\- ¿Y así fue como llegaste a esta idea? -preguntó Felly, que en realidad ya se había arrepentido de hacer la primera pregunta  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Y Teddy dijo que podía!  
\- Por supuesto que Teddy dijo que podías -dijo Freddy con ironía sabiendo que el oso con tal de que BonBon se callara accedería a todo  
\- ¡Y dijo que todos debían cooperar!  
\- Maravilloso -Felly bajó sus orejas con decepción  
\- Empezaré en orden... ¡Balloon Boy!  
\- Y encima empieza por ese... ¡Hmph! -Freddy le tapó la boca con la mano porque en ese momento pasaba Teddy por su lado  
Teddy los miró sospechosamente. Y BonBon al que se le unió Blair, empezaron con las descripciones en un bloc que le quitaron a Jeremy -aunque en realidad estaba tirado en el desorden.

Balloon Boy:

 **Raza:** "Balloon"

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** Kids Cove/ Oficina de Jeremy robando baterías

 **Estatura:** 80 cm

 **Personalidad:** … [¡MOLESTO!... ¡Felly! ¡Suelta la hoja! (forcejeos)]… I-insistente, ¿gracioso?

 **Descripción:** Tiene la apariencia de un niño. Usa un gorro a rayas al igual que su camisa, sus ojos son azules y su cabello es café, tiene la nariz roja y pantalones largos de color azul.

 **Hobbies:** ¡Robar baterías! Y jugar con su globo… y Balloon Girl

 **No le gusta:** Que revienten su globo [¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A REVENTAR ESE GLOBO!]

Balloon Girl:

 **Raza:** "Balloon"

 **Género:** Femenino

 **Posición:** Party Rooms/ Debajo del escritorio de Jeremy [Sin mi permiso T.T]

 **Estatura:** 80 cm

 **Personalidad:** es muy simpática e inteligente… [Y mucho más comprensiva que el enano ese ¬¬]

 **Descripción:** parece una niña. Tiene también un gorro y blusa a rayas de colores rosa y azul, sus ojos son rosas y su cabello café atado en dos coletas bajas, su nariz es roja y también tiene pantalones largos y azules.

 **Hobbies: ¡** esconderse para asustar! [En especial a Jeremy ]

 **No le gusta:** los ruidos fuertes

Blair:

 **Raza:** conejo

 **Género:** femenino

 **Posición:** Kids Cove [Todos lados ]

 **Estatura:** 1,60 m

 **Personalidad:** es amable y servicial [Y eta escribiendo su propia descripción ¬¬]… y muy inteligente [Y se entusiasma por nada ] [Y su voz es molesta ] [Y no sabe tocar guitarra ] [Devuélvanme la hoja ]

 **Descripción:** posee un cabello largo hasta las caderas de color morado generalmente amarrado en dos coletas altas, debajo del flequillo se ven sus ojos de color rojo y usa un uniforme de blusa blanca corbata roja y chaqueta sin mangas y falda morada. Sus orejas son moradas también.

 **Hobbies:** [Mm… Me gusta…] [¡No hay tanto espacio Blair!] jugar con niños conversar con Jeremy [A mi no T.T] y… [Suficiente ¬¬]

 **No le gusta:** desastres naturales en general [En especial las tormentas eléctricas ]

Bonnie:

 **Raza:** conejo

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** Partes y Servicios [Cualquier lugar que se me dé la gana… ¿No escribiste eso o sí?]

 **Estatura:** 1,80 m

 **Personalidad:** es agradable, pero no se deja pisotear, es servicial, pero no es esclavo de nadie [¿BonBon puedes dejar de anotar todo tan literal?] [Em… Nop XD]

 **Descripción:** es muy pálido [El y Chica de hecho son los más pálidos de toda…] [¡A nadie le importa!]… tiene el pelo morado corto y desordenado [Una rima ] usa una camisa negra manga larga al igual que sus pantalones, largos y negros y una corbata roja [¿Y mis ojos?] [¿Ah? ¿Acaso lo olvidé? Bueno…] de ojos rojos al igual que su guitarra [¿Acaso lo haces a propósito para combinar?] [NO ¬¬]

 **Hobbies:** Tocar guitarra… y bromear con Foxy y Freddy [¿Y yo? T.T]… y pasar tiempo con Blair [Y yo T.T] [¡YA fue suficiente!]

 **No le gusta:** Nada me desagrada…

BonBon:

 **Raza:** conejo

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** escenario [Aunque antes de las 11 a.m. estoy en el Kids Cove]

 **Estatura:** 1,60 m

 **Personalidad:** amable, divertido, inteligente… [Sí, claro ¬¬] [¡Hey!]

 **Descripción:** es un hermoso [¡Un poco de objetividad por favor!] [¡Ok!] Pelo azul corto, ojos verdes [Y mucho, mucho ¡Maquillaje!] camisa blanca chaqueta celeste con la parte superior negra, corbata roja [¡Dirás rosada!] [¡NO, es roja!] Pantalones negros y zapatillas celestes.

 **Hobbies:** jugar con los niños y tocar guitarra

 **No le gusta:** [Le tiene miedo a todo…] [Hey!] la oscuridad [Pero es un secreto… Shhhhh]

Chica:

 **Raza:** pollo

 **Género:** femenino

 **Posición:** partes y servicios/ ¡Cocina!

 **Estatura:** 1,65 m

 **Personalidad:** es amable y servicial [eso suena a conejo]…aunque un poco torpe.

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto y rubio con ojos color magenta. Usa un vestido con una pechera y un delantal blanco. Tiene una capa corta amarilla con forma de alas que cubre sus hombros.

 **Hobbies: ¡** Cocinar!

 **No le gusta:** la oscuridad, la soledad ni las historias de miedo. [O tristes T.T].

Felly:

 **Raza:** zorro

 **Género:** femenino

 **Posición:** Kids Cove

 **Estatura:** 1,62 m

 **Personalidad** : Es mala porque quiere, le gusta mucho hacer bromas y reírse de los demás, pero puede ser amable y protectora si quiere [y por supuesto no me está obligando a escribir esto ]

 **Descripción:** Su pelo es rojo como Foxy y tiene dos orejas también rojas, sus ojos son dorados y su pelo va amarrado en trenzas que le llegan a la cintura [aunque de noche prefiero el pelo suelto] tiene una blusa blanca con rayas rosas y vuelos y encima una chaqueta peto morada y una falda morada a juego.

 **Hobbies:** ¡Hacerle bromas a todo el mundo!

 **No le gusta:** las arañas

Foxy

 **Raza:** zorro

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** partes y servicios/ Kids Cove

 **Estatura:** 1,80 m

 **Personalidad:** es amable y divertido también le gusta mucho hacer bromas.

 **Descripción:** tiene el cabello rojo corto muy desordenado sus orejas sobresalen de él, tiene los ojos dorados y uno de ellos va cubierto con un parche negro. Su chaqueta es larga y negra con las hombreras doradas, tiene una camisa blanca y una segunda chaqueta corta negra sin corbata, pantalones negros y botas. [Y mi garfio ]

 **Hobbies:** contar historias y hacer bromas con Freddy y Bonnie.

 **No le gusta:** prácticamente… ¿Nada? [¡No, nada me asusta!]

Freddy:

 **Raza:** oso

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** Partes y servicio

 **Estatura:** 1,82 m

 **Personalidad:** es mandón, gruñón, pesimista y enojón… [Felly… ¬¬] [: P]

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo café, también muy desordenado y corto [Y es muy sueva ] [Ejem!] sus ojos son azules y lleva una camisa blanca y guantes blancos, corbata negra y chaqueta corta negra y un traje café… y por supuesto su típico sombrero de copa negro y elegante…

 **Hobbies:** hacer sufrir a los demás junto a Foxy y Bonnie

 **No le gusta:** -

Mangle:

 **Raza:** zorro

 **Género:** femenino

 **Posición:** Kids Cove/ ¡Los techos!

 **Estatura:** 1,62 m

 **Personalidad:** amable, aunque no tiene tanta paciencia

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto y blanco y ojos dorados, tiene un moño rosa pálido en un costado de su cabeza. Tiene una blusa blanca y una chaqueta corta rosa pálido con negro, usa pantalones cortos negros y medias blancas con líneas rosa.

 **Hobbies:** coser y reparar cosas

 **No le gusta:** abejas

Puppet

 **Raza:** -

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** Prize Corner/ caja de música

 **Estatura:** 1,90 m

 **Personalidad:** callado, pero siempre ayuda cuando es necesario [¡Y hace señas muy divertidas!] [¬¬]

 **Descripción:** cabello negro y ojos blancos, su camia es blanca con rayas negras en las mangas y una chaqueta negra con corbata negra y pantalones negros.

 **Hobbies:** pasar su tiempo en la caja de música [Haciendo que se yo que cosa]

 **No le gusta:** [Señas raras ]

Teddy:

 **Raza:** oso

 **Género:** masculino

 **Posición:** Escenario

 **Estatura:** 1,65 m

 **Personalidad:** es en extremo educado, muy formal y quisquilloso [Ejem!]

 **Descripción:** cabello café [Aunque un poco más claro que el de Freddy] y ojos azules, camisa blanca corbata negra y una chaqueta sin mangas café chocolate abierta, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

 **Hobbies:** jugar ajedrez

 **No le gusta:** los espacios cerrados

Thia:

 **Raza:** pollo

 **Género:** femenino

 **Posición:** Escenario

 **Estatura:** 1,62 m

 **Personalidad:** es amable, pero también es ruda [BonBon, eso suena mal… ]

 **Descripción:** pelo rubio largo [¡Hasta los hombros!] y ojos azules. Tiene una blusa manga corta blanca al centro con letras rosas y mangas amarillas, pantalones cortos rosados t medias y guantes negros.

 **Hobbies:** ¡Jugar con los niños y divertirse con todos!

 **No le gusta:** los cuentos o historias de terror

* * *

Tuve que hacer un trabajo y por eso me demoré en escribir este capítulo (debió haberse publicado el miércoles :( ...) y además agradecimientos a mi hermana que me ayudó a pasar parte del archivo de papel al computador

OK Luna, con respecto al interrogatorio :)

1.-Yo soy de Chile :D

2.- Si tuviera que elegir en mi historia... paso XD... pero en el juego (los verdaderos animatrónicos) Foxy!

3.- Definitivamente Mangle ;)

4.- Es mujer, pero la descripción lo aclara todo :)

PD: (que como siempre se la toman mis queridos animatronicos) ... Quieres que sea divertido? (risa diabólica)... créeme llegarás a conocer más de mis facetas de las que desearías... y sí puedo ser divertido ¬¬

Tranquila, mate! yo solo quiero jugar con el pequeño guardia! no quiero hacerle daño! (al meno no a propósito jijijiji).

Y... Buen fin de semana! (aunque todavía me faltan subir los spin-offs) :)


	13. Spin-offs

Y... los spin-offs!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XVIII Un día con Mangle**

\- Bienvenidos al... Conociendo a... ¡En el episodio de hoy tenemos a Mangle!  
\- Aun no entiendo porque debo estar yo aquí...  
\- Cállate... Ya te dije que fue Teddy, dijo que las nuevas debían hacerlo...  
\- En serio dudo que Teddy haya ordenado que hiciéramos esto... Creo que te lo estas inventando  
\- ¡No me lo estoy inventando! ¿O acaso olvidas que lo hicimos enojar?  
\- ¡Hm! Aún así no es del tipo que te mande a hacer esto...  
\- Puede que yo haya sugerido algo... -murmuró la coneja  
\- ¿Qué dijiste?  
\- ¡Nada!... ¡Continuemos! ¡Entonces Mangle!... ¿Mangle? -Blair comenzó a buscar a Mangle por el escenario  
\- ¿Le dijiste que se quedara aquí?  
\- Sí... ¡Bueno a buscar!  
\- Esto se pone cada vez mejor...  
\- Ya cállate ¿No?  
Amabas se fueron a buscar a Mangle.

 _(Mangle relata:)_  
\- ¡Hola Mangle! -me saludó Foxy  
\- ¡Hola! -me gustaba estar reparada podía hablar perfectamente  
\- ¿Mangle? Creo que escuche tu nombre desde el escenario... -dijo Thia mientras se acomodaba cerca de las máquinas de juegos  
\- ¿Ah sí? Blair dijo algo de eso ahora que lo recuerdo... Tal vez debería volver...  
\- Nah, ¡Si es urgente te buscara! -señaló Foxy mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Jeremy

Foxy, yo y Felly nos llevábamos muy bien porque éramos familia. Después de todo Felly siempre se preocupaba de que los niños no fueran abusivos en el día y luego me reparaba de noche para que pudiera hablar bien, y Foxy... Bueno, con Foxy también me llevaba muy bien, podíamos pasar horas conversando. A veces nos dábamos cuenta de la hora por las campanas que retumbaban por la pizzería -o los gritos de Jeremy.

\- ¡Mangle!  
\- Huye mientras puedas -me dijo Felly con la boca  
\- Te vi -Blair entrecerró los ojos en su dirección

Me hizo reír. Blair era mi mejor amiga -como le gustaba decir a BonBon- y siempre me hacía reír. También hablábamos mucho, además ambas nos llevábamos bien con Puppet y a veces nos sentábamos junto a él por un buen rato. Aunque no dijera nada, le gustaba que fuéramos a contarle cosas... Aunque teníamos la sospecha-certeza, de que sabía todo lo que pasaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Me buscaban?  
\- Más bien ella te...  
\- ¿Recuerdas la entrevista, Mangle?  
\- ¿Entrevista?  
\- Ya es demasiado tarde para ti... ¡Ahora debes venir con nosotras al escenario! -dijo Blair mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Mangle haciéndola bajar del techo  
\- Ok...  
 _(Fin de la perspectiva de Mangle)_

\- Ahora Mangle cuéntanos... Eh... ¿Tú tomaste mis tarjetas, Felly? No se para que pregunto por supuesto que tu tomaste mis tarjetas... -la coneja registró su ropa  
\- Y para que te digo que no... -dijo la animatrónica encogiéndose de hombros  
\- Sí, claro... Bueno, como iba diciendo, Mangle... Dinos que se siente ¿Trabajar con niños?  
\- ¡Excelente pregunta Blair! ¡Por que los niños la desarman todos los días! -señaló Felly  
\- Esta bien -dijo Mangle, que siempre era amable con los animatrónicos que ella consideraba más jóvenes... Excepto con Balloon Boy cuando se ponía a reír o gritar- ¡Trabajar con niños es muy divertido! -Mangle sonrió diplomática  
\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora dinos...  
\- ¿Cuántos metros puedes estirar tus brazos?  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- ¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida que el público tiene derecho a saber –Felly se encogió de hombros otra vez  
\- Hasta 7 metros... Ese es el máximo de mi endoesqueleto  
\- ¡Interesante! Ahora -Blair le puso a Felly una mano en la boca antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa- Dinos... ¿Te cae bien Jeremy?  
\- ¿Jeremy? Pues... Sí, es un poco miedoso... Pero bueno, también BonBon ¿No?  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Las estoy escuchando! –se quejó el conejo desde el comedor  
\- ¡Pero es cierto! -le dijo Chica golpeándolo para que Mangle pudiera seguir hablando  
\- Pero, es un buen guardia...  
\- Sí, eso es cierto... -concluyeron todos, al fin y al cabo también hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a los animatrónicos fuera de problemas  
\- Bueno, continuemos  
\- ¿Cómo te llevas con Balloon Boy? -Felly habló antes de que la coneja la pudiera callar  
\- Nos llevamos bien –Mangle no estaba mintiendo, siempre y cuando el pequeño animatrónico no la hiciera perder la paciencia, ella podía jugar con él  
\- ¡Ya basta! -dijo Blair tomando a Felly de un brazo y llevándosela al Backstage  
Mangle aprovecho de escabullirse.

 _(Perspectiva de Mangle)_  
\- Hola Mangle ¿Qué tal la entrevista? -me preguntó Thia  
\- Bastante... Corta -dije encogiéndome de hombros

Con los Toy en general me llevaba muy bien. Thia, BonBon y Teddy siempre son muy cercanos a todo el mundo. Y con los antiguos... Chica y Bonnie me caían en particular muy bien. Yo también sabía lo que era estar desarmada y durante el tiempo que nos tomamos para arreglarlos, hice todo lo posible para que pudieran estar enteros de nuevo. Y Freddy y Golden Freddy, bueno, ellos eran un caso aparte. El último casi no se veía en la pizzería, en raras ocasiones se le veía salir del sótano. Y Freddy... Bueno, Freddy no se llevaba muy bien con muchos, era muy cerrado... Excepto con Foxy o Felly.

 _(Fin de la perspectiva de Mangle)_

\- ¿Mangle? -dijo Blair mientras subía al escenario nuevamente  
\- Parece que alguien se aburrió de esto... Y ya somos dos –Felly se cruzó de brazos  
\- Tu solo cállate... ¡Bueno, y eso ha sido todo por hoy!  
\- Pero ¿Se puede saber a quién le hablas?  
\- Que te calles...

 **XIX Molestando a Jeremy... Parte 1**

\- Vamos bien -Jeremy asintió con la cabeza cuando miró el reloj  
Eran las 4 a.m. y solo había venido Blair y BonBon, y Foxy o Mangle... O Felly ni siquiera se habían asomado.  
Y qué decir de Freddy... Ahora que lo pensaba, se estaban portando demasiado bien.  
\- Ok, ahora es sospechoso... -dijo Jeremy revisando frenéticamente las cámaras

Lamentablemente para él, lo hizo tan rápido que no se preocupó de encender las luces de las cámaras, y solo se conformó con pasar entre una y otra. Por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de que cierta animatrónica estaba agachada junto a la caja de Puppet y que le estaba quitando algo...

Horas antes...  
\- Vamos solo una pequeña idea de lo que le podría molestar... -le dijo Felly a Blair a modo de desafío

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Felly había hecho una broma y Freddy le había dicho que se estaba ablandando... Y por su puesto hicieron una apuesta. ¿Felly podía conseguir meterse con Puppet? No lo sabía, pero en honor a la apuesta debía intentarlo a como diera lugar. No es que le agradara la idea. No, Puppet nunca le había caído del todo bien... Pero estaba en juego mucho más que eso... No podía perder contra el oso.

\- No lo sé -la coneja remarcó cada palabra, sabía que lo que intentara hacer, Puppet ya lo sabía y era inútil tratar de hacerle una broma a él  
\- Por favor...  
\- No tiene sentido  
\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuántas veces te he ayudado yo?  
\- ¿Después de suplicar cerca de una hora? –Blair levantó una ceja  
\- No seas rencorosa  
\- No soy... -la animatrónica suspiró, era inútil tratar de convencerla de lo contrario y ella misma había tenido que arriesgar cosas por las apuestas entre los animatrónicos, así que era mejor ayudar antes de que ella sola se metiera en más problemas- Esta bien, pensaré en algo

Una Hora antes...  
\- ¿Estás segura de esto?  
\- Fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir  
\- Pero sabes que no estamos molestándolo a él más de lo que estamos molestando a Jeremy ¿Cierto?  
\- Lo siento por él, pero de seguro encontrarás la manera de que esto cuente con tu apuesta con Freddy  
\- Eso es verdad  
\- Bueno, ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?  
\- ¡Todo o nada! -dijo Felly dirigiéndose del Backstage al Kids Cove

Se tomó la molestia de esperar a que Jeremy se relajara y se despreocupara de las cámaras y se escabulló todo el camino hasta la caja de Puppet. Cuando estuvo segura de que Jeremy no la veía, se acercó a su caja sigilosamente -porque los zorros, excepto Mangle, también podían ser muy sigilosos. Sus planes por poco se ven arruinados cuando Jeremy miró la cámara de la caja de música, pero para su suerte no encendió la linterna y como no hubo un comentario que llegara a sus oídos, ella supuso que no la había visto, por lo tanto el plan seguía en pie.

Presente...  
Felly corrió, corrió y no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la habitación de partes y servicios al rincón más profundo de la pizzería. Puppet no había salido de la caja, de hecho, si el plan había ido como ella quería, no se había dado cuenta de nada... Aunque no estaba tan segura. Dejó la manivela entre un montón de metal y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Había llegado al comedor cuando Jeremy empezó a gritar...

\- ¡Pero qué mierda le pasa a esta cosa! -dijo Jeremy mientras gritaba entre pánico y rabia- ¡¿Por qué no funcionas basura?!

Teddy se llevó a Balloon Boy hablándole fuerte para que no escuchara la cantidad de maldiciones que Jeremy gritaba y BonBon y Thia se dirigieron a la oficina para ver que le pasaba. Blair decidió no ir con ellos porque podía delatarse como la creadora del plan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Jeremy?  
\- ¡¿Que qué ocurre?! ¡¿Que qué ocurre?! ¡Yo te diré lo que ocurre conejo con exceso de maquillaje!  
\- Hey, no tienes porque ofenderlo, solo vino a preguntar  
\- Yo... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! -Jeremy había llegado a la cámara de Puppet y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de la caja  
\- ¿Jeremy? -no mucho después de que BonBon dijera su nombre el guardia se escondió debajo del escritorio y comenzó a sonar por la pizzería la caja de música de Puppet advirtiendo que él comenzaba a moverse  
\- ¿E-ese es Puppet? -dijo Thia nerviosa  
La verdad es que era parte de la familia y todos lo respetaban, pero a nadie le gustaba que saliera de su caja.  
\- ¿T-tu qué crees? -le devolvió Jeremy desde el escritorio  
\- ¡Pero! ¡Pensé que le dabas cuerda a la caja! –BonBon también estaba nervioso  
\- ¡¿Y tú crees que lo deje salir porque me gusta verle la cara?! -Dijo Jeremy casi en lágrimas- ¡La puta caja de música no funciona!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Freddy lo hazo saltar y golpearse en la cabeza con la mesa  
\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?... No importa... ¡No funcionaba! ¡Yo apreté el botón que le da cuerda, pero no pasaba nada!  
\- Hm...  
\- ¿Freddy? ¿Alguna idea en tu cabeza? -Le preguntó Thia  
\- ¿Puede que se haya descompuesto? -preguntó a su vez BonBon  
¡Genial! Pensó Jeremy el lugar era escalofriante, los animatrónicos lo ponían de los nervios y encima ocurrían estos errores estúpidos que lo hacían pasar de relajación a casi infarto debajo de la mesa.  
\- No lo creo... Sé que le hacen mantenciones especiales... A menos que... -Freddy salió de la oficina  
Puppet por su parte iba por los pasillos, derecho a la oficina de Jeremy.

Al final, Felly ganó la apuesta con un nada convencido Freddy, Blair y Mangle convencieron a Puppet de que dejara de asustar a Jeremy que tuvo que irse a casa a las 5 porque ya no podía más del miedo... Y por supuesto le devolvieron la manivela a Puppet y decidieron no contarle a Jeremy que fue una travesura y que siguiera creyendo que era culpa de la mantención.


	14. Noche 3

En el próximo capítulo repararemos a los viejos :)!

CORRECCIONES:

\- El pelo de Freddy es suave (no sueva XD)

\- Es camisa y no camia

\- Y la t salvaje que apareció debería ser una y... perdón, pero entre más tarde menos funciona mi cerebro :p

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XX Noche 3: La muerte de Jeremy**

\- Lalalalalalalala... -Jeremy tarareaba creyendo que eso lo hacía estar más cómodo en la oficina  
Hasta el momento había sobrevivido dos noches de conocer a los robots y creía que ya estaba acostumbrado y que nada le podía pasar. Estaba bastante confiado.

Había llegado temprano esa noche, eran las 11:45 y estaba silbando y tarareando, además de tocar con los dedos un ritmo en el escritorio.  
\- Que puedo hacer... -Jeremy se dio el tiempo de examinar las cámaras con detenimiento

Digamos que cuando estaba vigilando a los robots, no tenía tiempo de observar lo que contenían las habitaciones, simplemente veía donde estaban ellos y luego gritaba y entraba en pánico. Así que ahora que observaba de cerca todo... Llegó a una conclusión...

\- Asco... ¡Este lugar definitivamente no es para niños! ¿A quién se le ocurre poner pizzas en las paredes? Y estos dibujos... -dijo cuando bajó la tablet de las cámaras para enfrentar las paredes de sus lados- ¿Qué clase de niños perturbados dibujan osos sin ojos? ¡Dios! ¡Este lugar hasta genera traumas! -Jeremy observó detenidamente los dibujos y luego volvió a la silla justo a tiempo para que empezará su turno

Alcanzó a dar una vuelta en la silla cuando sonó el teléfono y empezó la voz del tipo del teléfono. Como siempre a Jeremy le daba lo mismo lo que le dijera, siempre decía estupideces que no lo hacían sentir para nada mejor, y aprendía mucho más de los animatrónicos que lo venían a visitar que de él.

Tomó la tablet de nuevo y saltó por un ruido en la ventilación derecha.  
\- BonBon... ¿Puedes irte? -trató de sonar amable y añadió el nombre del conejo para que considerara irse  
Pero por supuesto que eso no pasó.  
\- ¡Hola Jeremy! ¡Veo que por fin dices mi nombre! -BonBon saltó para un abrazo pero Jeremy movió la silla a un lado y el conejo terminó apretando la nada- ¡Ow! ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo?  
\- No, vete -le dijo Jeremy con seriedad  
\- Esta bien, me iré... Por ahora -el conejo volvió al comedor  
\- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Maldito conejo! ¡Casi no le doy cuerda a la puta caja! –el guardia se dirigió rápidamente a la cámara de Puppet y le dio al máximo la cuerda no percatándose por supuesto de que en el comedor ya estaban los animatrónicos viejos

\- Entonces... Espera ¿Quieres qué? -Chica llevaba un buen rato tratando de explicarle a Thia su idea de subirse a una silla como había hecho BonBon para saludar a la cámara  
\- ¡Oh ya entiendo! -dijo BonBon colocando la silla debajo de la cámara- ¿Quieres subirte aquí no?  
Chica asintió, despacio para no soltar su mandíbula de por sí suelta.  
\- Eso es...  
\- Posible ¿No, Teddy? -Blair apeló al animatrónico más amable  
\- Supongo que podemos intentarlo con cuidado y ayuda -Teddy miró a Freddy y Foxy que eran los más altos  
Así que ellos ayudaron a Chica a subirse en la silla.

\- Y ahora el comedor... ¡Por la...! ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Es un animatrónico viejo?! -Jeremy casi se cae de la silla  
\- Su nombre es Chica -Blair había ido a ver la reacción del guardia  
\- Por supuesto que estarías aquí para decirme su nombre  
\- Y no es la única... -le dijo Felly desde al frente de la oficina luego se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Bonnie  
\- ¡¿Q-q-q-qué es eso?! -si Jeremy alguna vez había tenido más miedo que en ese momento no lo recordaba, de hecho nunca había sentido tanto miedo desde que había comenzado a trabajar en ese lugar, y eso que los animatrónicos nunca habían sido agresivos con él  
\- ¿Jeremy? Es solo Bonnie... -trató de explicar Blair, pero Jeremy ya no escuchaba y a medida que Bonnie se acercaba a la oficina los ojos del rubio se iban abriendo hasta que Bonnie estuvo frente a él  
Jeremy no gritó como todos esperaban, sino que se cayó de espaldas golpeándose con la silla y aterrizando en el suelo.  
\- ¡¿Jeremy?! -Blair se acercó rápidamente al guardia  
\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Es solo otro robot! -dijo Felly mientras se agachaba al otro lado del humano- ¿Jeremy? –Comenzó a tocarle la cara con el dedo- ¿Jeremy? -siguió haciendo lo mismo un par de veces mientras Blair iba a buscar a Teddy  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Teddy entró a la oficina y vio a un Bonnie con las orejas caídas y a Felly tratando de sacudir a Jeremy por los hombros- Blair, un vaso de agua, Bonnie ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? -le dijo Teddy mientras amablemente se llevaba a Bonnie con él  
Blair volvió después de unos minutos con el vaso de agua mientras Felly ya le había dado un par de cachetadas. Tomó el vaso de las manos de Blair y le arrojó el agua en la cara al rubio.  
\- ¡Ah! -Jeremy se sentó rápido  
\- ¡Por fin despiertas! -le dijo Felly  
\- ¿Qué paso?  
\- Te desmayaste después de ver a Bonnie  
\- ¿Bonnie? ¡¿Te refieres a esa cosa sin cara?! -Jeremy estaba listo para esconderse en cualquier momento ante la mención del nombre del conejo  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Tiene sentimientos ¿Sabes? –Lo reprendió Felly- Y ahora está triste  
\- ¿Sí? ¡Pues yo casi muero!  
\- ¡Eres un dramático! ¡Solo te asustaste! ¡Enserio, deberías pertenecer a los conejos!  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Esta bien, dile a Bonnie que lo siento ¿Si? Pero que no se acerque a mi oficina...  
\- Eso es imposible, ¡Quiere saludar! -dijo Blair  
\- P-pero...  
\- No seas cobarde... -Felly salió de la oficina  
Y antes de que Jeremy pudiera contestarle, se escuchó la ventilación. Jeremy tomó su posición nuevamente en la silla y recogió la tablet solo para encontrarse con que Chica estaba en la ventilación.  
\- ¿Pero qué diablos le pasó en la cara?  
\- Tiene la mandíbula desencajada por completo... Los animatrónicos antiguos no lo han tenido fácil, ¿Sabes? No deberías apresurarte a tratarlos mal... -dijo Blair saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a buscar a Bonnie

\- Ya, ya pasó... -Foxy estaba con Bonnie en el comedor- ¿Sabes? ¡Deberíamos aprovecharnos y darle el susto de su vida! ¡Aunque creo que ya te llevaste los honores! -Foxy levantó su parche  
De alguna manera convenció al conejo de volver donde el guardia.

\- ¿F-Foxy? Y ¿B-Bonnie? -dijo Jeremy poniéndose a cubierto detrás de su silla y preparando la linterna  
Que por supuesto no encendió porque Balloon Boy ya estaba dentro de su oficina con las baterías en su mano riéndose.  
\- ¿Alguna vez dirás mi nombre sin tartamudear, mate? -le preguntó Foxy acercándose un par de pasos a la oficina con Bonnie detrás  
\- ¡N-no por favor! Solo... ¿Retrocedan si? El horario de visitas para el pobre Jeremy terminó  
\- ¡Hm! Ya que lo pides tan amablemente -Foxy entró a la oficina y tomó a Balloon Boy con un solo y rápido movimiento- Nos iremos por ahora –el zorro se llevó al pequeño y a Bonnie con él

No mucho después llegó Chica a saltarle en la cara desde los conductos y Jeremy podía sentir su corazón salir de su pecho. La animatrónica intentó decirle algo, pero fue indescifrable debido a su problema de mandíbula.  
\- ¡Uf! ¿Qué acaso no me dejaran en paz ni un segundo? -dijo Jeremy justo en el momento en que se le ocurrió revisar las cámaras y ver a Freddy con cara de enojado desde el Backstage sosteniendo un cartel- ¿Voy por ti?... ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Freddy, no! -el guardia comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras vigilaba al oso avanzar a través de las cámaras de una manera precisa para causarle miedo y que se le acelerara el corazón

Cuando Jeremy pensó que ya no podía más, y veía al oso al frente listo para entrar a su oficina sonó la campana de las 6 a.m. Jeremy no recordaba sentir tanto alivio en su vida.  
\- Pensé que necesitaría un cambio de ropa por un momento -dijo tomando sus cosas con manos temblorosas  
\- Esa es una gran confesión -el oso se rió alejándose de la oficina dejando a Jeremy solo con su miedo y con su voz resonando en su cabeza  
Jeremy tendría pesadillas con la pizzería cuando llegara a casa.

* * *

Sí, somos de países vecinos... Interrogatorio parte 2 :D

1- No tengo uno favorito... y la verdad me gustan por la voz XD, entre los que me gustan están: Markiplier, El rubius, Holasoygerman... eso?

2- Puppet... Golden es un poco fome

3- Foxy x Mangle es mi favorita :) ... y en general los conejos con los pollos XD

4- No me molesta que me hagas preguntas, de hecho me rio mucho con los comentarios... Puedes seguir haciéndome preguntas :)!

PD: - Soy hombre! y por qué Jeremy se lleva todos los abrazos? T.T

\- Porque soy más lindo? (le saca la lengua al conejo y se va).

\- Foxy? qué te pasa? (Foxy esta en un rincón con su dedo en el suelo)

\- Dime Felly has escuchado alguna vez la canción del zorro?

\- La canción del zorro? (se escucha la canción What does the fox say?)

\- Huh? y a estos que les pasa? (pasa Freddy limpiándose la ropa de toda la fruta que le cayó)

\- Escucharon la canción...

PD 2: Sabes que soy de metal cierto? y... la silla no me hizo nada (bosteza, pero luego escucha la risa de Yandere-chan y huye)

:p

Buena semana! bye!


	15. Los viejos ¡Necesitan reparaciones!

Y... a reparar! :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XXI Los viejos... ¡Necesitan reparaciones!**

Los Toys con Blair y Felly llevaban dos semanas buscando las partes. Habían logrado dar con casi todo lo necesario, lo único que les faltaba era la cara de Bonnie. Blair y Felly habían hecho un montón de preguntas -disimuladamente por supuesto- a Robert y al personal sobre las partes para reparaciones, pero hasta el momento no habían podido dar con la cara del conejo... Y había otro problema. Había partes que tenían que atornillarse en lugares pequeños -sobre todo cuando se trataba de la mandíbula de Chica- y si Felly no podía hacerlo entonces solo les quedaba Jeremy... Tenían que hacer que los ayudara. Pero primero debían encontrar la cara de Bonnie.

\- Tal vez Puppet sepa algo...  
\- Pero no habla, no podemos simplemente ir y preguntarle sobre cada rincón de la pizzería...  
\- ¿Y entonces que nos queda? Ya hemos sacado toda la información del personal y aun nada... -señaló Felly  
\- Tal vez... ¿Golden Freddy sepa algo?  
\- ¿Deberíamos tratar con el oso encerrado en el sótano en lugar de la caja de música que tenemos aquí?  
\- ¡No lo sé! Pero tampoco es que no podamos hacer nada...  
\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haremos las dos!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres Felly?  
\- Yo trataré de hablar con Golden Freddy y tú con Puppet  
\- Será mejor que me encuentre un mapa de la pizzería... -Blair pensó donde podría encontrar un mapa

\- ¿No hay manera entonces de que pueda hablar con él? -Felly insistió por tercera vez  
\- No, ya te lo dije, no aparece cuando tu quieres, además nunca me dijiste por que querías hablar con él -Freddy levantó una ceja en su dirección

La animatrónica le respondió algo rápido y se fue, después de todo debían mantener la sorpresa. Ya lo había intentado con Foxy y había esperado diez minutos para que Chica también le dijera finalmente que no era posible llamar a Golden Freddy como se podía llamar a Puppet.

Por su parte Blair tampoco tenía suerte encontrando un mapa de la pizzería o plano... Como lo había llamado Robert cuando ella le preguntó. Al parecer ellos sólo tenían posesión de uno que pertenecía al encargado en caso de que vinieran a inspeccionar el lugar, pero no podía pasárselo... O ella pedírselo, ¿Para qué demonios querría una animatrónica un plano? El cartel con el mapa de la pizzería para los niños y sus padres no servía porque le faltaban muchas partes del local.

Parecían no tener esperanza de lograrlo.  
\- ¡Hola Bienvenido a la pizzería! ¿Jeremy? -dijo la animatrónica abriendo los ojos después del saludo que siempre le daba al personal cuando llegaban  
\- Hola Blair -respondió Jeremy sin ningún ánimo  
\- ¿Huh? ¿No es un poco temprano para ti marinero? -Felly se había acercado al recibidor en busca de Robert, su reloj interno marcaba las 10 de la mañana  
\- Ya lo creo, no me hace gracia estar aquí sin poder dormir como quisiera -o no es como que pudiera luego del encuentro con los animatrónicos antiguos  
\- Jeremy Fitzgerald que bueno que pudiste venir -Robert salió del comedor  
\- Reglas son reglas -replicó el rubio con menos entusiasmo todavía  
\- Ya lo creo... Bueno, empiezan en el Kids Cove así que puedes dirigirte hacia allí -le dijo Robert  
\- Hey Robert  
\- ¿Dime Felly?  
\- No tenemos globos azules  
\- ¿Eh? Estoy seguro de que quedaban tres cajas... Tal vez en el almacén haya alguna... ¿Podrías ir a buscarlos tú? Debo supervisar parte del curso  
\- ¿Curso? -lo interrumpió Blair  
\- Sí, al jefe se le ocurrió que todo el personal debía saber cómo manejar los juegos y las maquinas del local... Incluso el guardia nocturno  
\- Oh por eso Jeremy está aquí  
\- Sí... Bueno ¡Nos vemos! –Se despidió Robert dirigiéndose al comedor  
\- Iré por los globos -Felly a su vez se dirigió al almacén

El almacén era una bodega grande ubicada en una puerta en el pasillo de los baños. Debajo del almacén estaba el sótano. Los animatrónicos generalmente no iban ahí porque el Backstage tenía todo lo que necesitaban, pero Felly ya había revisado cada rincón en busca de globos azules.

\- Globos... Globos... -el almacén era un lugar desordenado y lleno de polvo  
Felly no podía imaginar el estado del sótano -cuya llave estaba perdida- si el almacén estaba así de desastroso.  
\- Globos... -Felly se volteo creyó haber escuchado un sonido detrás de ella, pero no había nada ahí

Cuando miró al frente tuvo que cerrar la boca rápidamente para no gritar o hacer alguna exclamación que pudiera escuchar Foxy y que lo mandara de partes y servicios hacia afuera con todo el personal presente. Ahí al frente estaba Golden Freddy. Tirado como siempre en una posición -porque como le había explicado Freddy él no tenía endoesqueleto, haciéndole imposible levantarse ni hablar bien.

\- ¡H-hola Golden Freddy! -dijo Felly acercándose lentamente  
\- _HOLA_ -el oso hablaba con una voz más baja que la de Freddy y pronunciaba cada letra de manera rasposa haciéndolo un sonido que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, incluso a alguien de metal  
\- Quería hablar contigo, ¿Sabes? Necesito hacerte una pregunta... –Felly se recuperó rápido de la primera impresión, por algún motivo su compañía era más amena que la de Puppet  
\- _SI_  
\- ¿Sabes dónde está la cara de Bonnie? Jaja... Se como suena, pero la necesito... -Felly se agachó poniéndose a la altura del oso  
\- _SOTANO_  
\- ¿Esta en el sótano?  
\- _SI_  
\- Pero no podemos entrar al sótano...  
Golden Freddy desapareció. Aun nadie sabía cómo se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro de la pizzería, simplemente pasaba. Momentos después volvió con algo en su mano.  
\- ¿Es esa la cara de Bonnie? -ella miró el trozo de metal envuelto en un trozo de tela blanca  
\- _SI_  
\- Ok... -Felly la tomó sin mirarla y la metió en una caja de globos que tenía a los pies  
Si era de verdad la cara del conejo, lo menos que quería hacer era verla así envuelta en tela.  
\- _GRACIAS_  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a esto? -Felly señaló la caja- No te preocupes, no dejaríamos a nuestra familia así  
Felly le sonrió y al momento siguiente Golden Freddy no estaba. Ella encontró luego los globos y salió del almacén con las dos cajas.

\- Pst, Pst -Felly le estaba haciendo señas a Blair para que se acercara a la mesa de los globos  
\- ¿Qué? -dijo la coneja en un susurro haciendo como que la ayudaba a poner el mantel mientras veían como el curso se movía por el Kids Cove  
\- Tengo la cara de Bonnie  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- Cállate  
\- ¡Oh cierto! -Blair se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca- Pero ¿Cómo?  
\- Golden Freddy  
\- Oh... ¿Entonces está todo listo?  
\- Sí, solo necesitamos la ayuda de Jeremy  
Ambas miraron al rubio que en ese momento estaba prestándole atención a Robert cuando daba las indicaciones del carrusel.  
\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! -dijo la coneja con entusiasmo mientras esperaba la oportunidad para acercarse al guardia sin levantar sospechas

\- Hey... Jeremy... -Blair llamó la atención del rubio que en ese momento estaba en las maquinas cerca del puesto de Blair  
\- ¿Huh? No deberías estar hablándome  
\- Shhhhh... Baja la voz  
\- ¿Qué quieres? -le dijo el guardia que no tenía mucha paciencia, el curso había durado mucho tiempo y él quería ir a casa  
\- Oh veo que estas en modo gruñón... -Felly pasó detrás de él haciéndolo saltar  
La animatrónica se dirigía al Backstage.  
\- ¿Y? -Jeremy devolvió la vista a Blair luego de mirar como si pudiera tirar rayos láser a Felly  
\- Necesito que nos hagas un favor...  
\- ¿Un favor? ¿Me asustas todos los días y quieres un favor?  
\- ¿Si? Te prometo que como recompensa no entrará nadie a tu oficina está noche... –le aseguró Blair  
Jeremy se lo pensó por un momento.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -dijo al final arrastrando las palabras  
\- Necesito que...

Jeremy llegó a las 10 p.m. A la pizzería, tal y como se lo había prometido a Blair.  
\- Para que tenía que llegar tan temprano... -Jeremy bostezó, había dormido en total tres horas  
\- ¡Jeremy! –lo saludó Blair desde dentro de la pizzería  
Jeremy suspiró antes de sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta.

\- ¡No! Me dijiste...  
\- Te dije que no se acercaría nadie a tu oficina... ¡Y es cierto! ¡Estaremos todos aquí en el comedor!  
\- ¡No es justo! -Jeremy no había sacrificado dos horas de sueño para ayudar a montar a los animatrónicos viejos  
\- Piénsalo de este modo –se le acercó Felly- ¿Tu quieres seguir viendo a ese conejo sin cara?  
\- No...  
\- ¿Quieres que le falte un brazo y esos cables colgando?  
\- No...  
\- ¿Quieres escuchar los gritos de Chica tratando de hablar bien?  
\- No...  
\- Pues entonces, nos vas a ayudar -concluyó Felly  
Jeremy lo pensó un momento y luego accedió. Se sentó a esperar como los animatrónicos nuevos traían a las mesas las cosas que iban a necesitar.  
\- Por supuesto cuando te pregunten algo de las cámaras, tu di que estabas tan aburrido que revisaste toda la tarde y que no había nada fuera de lo usual... Así no revisarán nada y no verán esto -le dijo Felly cargando un brazo  
\- De acuerdo...  
\- Bien, Mangle tráelos –le hizo señas la coneja

Al rato volvió Mangle con los animatrónicos antiguos.  
\- Por qué tan temprano aun faltan dos horas para molestar a Jeremy... -Foxy levantó su parche mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del rubio  
\- Gracias por el comentario –Jeremy levantó una ceja  
\- ¡Hey, mate! ¿Qué haces en la pizzería tan temprano? ¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué crees que celebraría mi cumpleaños aquí con ustedes?  
\- ¡Ejem! ¡Nos estamos desviando del tema! –Blair llamó la atención de todos- ¡Estamos aquí porque todos nosotros los vamos a reparar! -concluyó la coneja con entusiasmo  
\- ¿Pueden hacerlo? -preguntó Freddy con frialdad  
\- Si estamos aquí, es porque podemos... Y hemos cubierto todo –Felly se cruzó de brazos  
\- Jeremy y Felly arreglaran primero la mandíbula de Chica –Teddy comenzó con las instrucciones- Blair y BonBon le devolverán el brazo a Bonnie y Thia y yo arreglaremos los pequeños vacíos de Freddy y Foxy... Mangle está encargada de los trajes... ¡Todos a trabajar!  
\- ¡Sí! -dijeron los animatrónicos mientras Jeremy seguía a Felly

\- Así que Chica... Párate aquí y yo reconectaré todos los cables de tu mandíbula mientras Jeremy colocara tuercas nuevas para mantenerla donde corresponde ¿Si?

La animatrónica asintió despacio. Felly tardo cerca de 20 minutos en dejar todo como debería estar y luego Jeremy con bastante temor y manos temblorosas metió sus manos dentro de la boca de la robot para ajustar las tuercas. En total, unos 40 minutos después Chica tenía su mandíbula de vuelta y funcionaba a la perfección.

\- No sé como agradecérselos... En especial a ti Jeremy... Te haré un pastel...  
\- Creo que antes debemos recuperar tus manos...  
\- ¡Oh es cierto!  
\- Descuida, Blair y BonBon se encargarán... Jeremy, nuestro siguiente trabajo es colocar la cara de Bonnie  
\- Claro ¿Por qué no? -dijo Jeremy con amargura  
\- No seas quejica y muévete... -Felly avanzó hacia Bonnie  
El conejo movía feliz su brazo reincorporado, al parecer todos los cables habían quedado bien conectados al igual que los de Chica.  
\- Entonces, ¿Listos para cambiar? -preguntó Blair  
\- Sí, Chica esta lista y parlante... Esperando sus manos -exclamó Felly mientras chocaba manos con la coneja  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Nosotros también, vamos Jeremy! -dijo BonBon solo para ser ignorado mientras Jeremy le pasaba de largo- ¡Ow!  
\- ¡Esta bien! –el guardia se dio la vuelta y chocó sus manos con el conejo que por supuesto lo hizo suavemente para no lastimar al guardia y con mucho entusiasmo  
\- ¡Nos vemos! –le sonrió finalmente  
\- Debo admitir que BonBon me da un poco de miedo...  
\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Si es el… que menos da miedo...  
\- Olvídalo -Jeremy dirigió su atención al conejo que tenía en frente  
\- Yo afirmó la cara y tú la unes con la llave... Aunque primero hay que hacer coincidir los cables para que pueda moverla con libertad...  
\- ¿Cómo se mueve exactamente la cara?  
\- Pues cuando fruncimos el ceño o sonreímos...  
\- ¡Oh!  
\- No somos tan diferentes de usted señor Fitzgerald -Freddy entró en el comedor en ese momento  
Felly y Jeremy se voltearon. Y quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Freddy estaba como nuevo. Su traje impecable, limpio y sin hoyos. Y en general estaba reluciente.  
\- Wow... Teddy, Thia y Mangle hacen milagros -señaló Felly  
\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Debo admitir que saben lo que están haciendo –estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy apreciando el cambio de tétrico oso a impecable oso  
\- Hm... Tomaré eso como algo positivo  
\- Es algo positivo... Ahora Jeremy si me ayudas con la cara de Bonnie... -dijo Felly mientras traía una silla para que el conejo se sentara y quedara a una buena altura para trabajar

Felly tardo más que con la mandíbula de Chica, ya que la cara era un sector más delicado y tenía más cables -incluyendo algunos que tuvieron que ser reemplazados por que se habían cortado de manera que no se podían reparar. Fue luego de una media hora que logró dejar todo decente y luego ayudo a Jeremy afirmando la cara -lo que le pareció algo desagradable a ella y a él- y casi una hora después Bonnie estaba listo.

\- ¿Y? -preguntó Blair acercándose  
Ella y BonBon habían terminado hace un rato con Chica y se habían unido a Freddy para mirar las reparaciones.  
\- ¿Bonnie? Ya deberías intentar algo ¿No? -sugirió Freddy acercándose también  
\- Lo siento... Solo quería estar seguro de que iba a funcionar -el conejo abrió sus ojos dándole vida a su cara  
Sus ojos eran rojos como era de esperarse, es decir, los de Blair eran así. Su cara era pálida como la de Freddy y Chica. Su cabello morado igual que sus orejas y su chaqueta.  
\- ¡Funcionó! -dijo la coneja saltando y pronto se le unió BonBon  
\- ¿Ves que si podíamos? -Felly levantó una ceja en dirección a Freddy  
\- Es cierto que dude de ustedes... Pero gracias -Freddy esperó hasta que todos los Toys estuvieran en el comedor para agradecer  
\- ¡No hay de que! -Dijo Teddy  
\- ¡Somos familia!  
\- Y una excelente -aseguró Foxy que también venia como nuevo con su traje reparado y su oreja con piel otra vez  
\- Bueno, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer... Bonnie tu mano -dijo Thia para que Bonnie le tendiera la mano derecha que era la que exponía metal  
\- Y luego trabajaremos en tu ropa también -Mangle bajó del techo  
Y así fue como los animatrónicos viejos quedaron como nuevos gracias a la ayuda de los Toys y Blair y Felly y su guardia nocturno.

* * *

Me gusta que te encante Anonimo Kawaii ;) y dispuesta a leer tu nuevo comentario cuando sea que te vuelvan las ganas :D!

Vamos por ese interrogatorio!

1- YO ODIO de sobremanera a un pequeño muy molesto *ejemBalloonBoyejem* (si Teddy escucha se enoja)

2- Gracias por preguntar :)... la verdad es que como siempre aún están las personas damnificadas (que perdieron todo), pero de a poco nos levantamos de nuevo con mucha fuerza!

3- Jajajaja... la verdad es que a mi me mató un montón Foxy XD (porque cierto alguien me quitaba la linterna T.T)

4- A mi también me gusta mucho vocaloid! :)

5- De Mando Pony me encanta 'survive the night' y The Living Tombstone me gusta la canción que corresponde al primer juego y también me gusta Die in a Fire (tiene una potencia), pero vi el video y me dio penita :(

PD:

 **Jeremy:** Ja! En tu cara BonBon! Soy muy cool

 **BonBon:** Blah, Blah, Blah... de todas maneras gritas como niña (le saca la lengua y se va)

 **Felly (a Luna):** así que tienes un problema con mi hermano, mate?... Pues yo te puedo ayudar a molestarlo!

 **Foxy:** Hey!

 **Felly:** Aunque sinceramente no se que tanta ayuda necesites, porque con ese montón de fruta en la cabeza... se ven ridículos! (se ríe mientras rueda por el suelo)

 **Freddy:** Disfruta mientras puedas... (Mira amenazadoramente a todo el mundo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad)

Buen fin de semana! Y feliz Hallooween! ;)


	16. Noche 4

Llega la noche 4!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XXIII Noche 4: La pizzería renovada**

Jeremy esperó pacientemente a que empezara su turno. Aprovechó un momento que tuvo libre después de ayudar con la cara de Bonnie y salió de la pizzería para comprar tres vasos de café gigantes en una tienda abierta las 24 horas. Y la verdad era que lo necesitaba. Después de haber dormido poco y haber pasado demasiado tiempo con los animatrónicos antes de su turno, sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más sin ayuda. Así que bienvenido era el café.

\- ¿No te parece increíble que no haya ni una sola maquina de café en esta pizzería? -le preguntó el rubio a Blair que como siempre había ido a parar a su oficina  
\- ¿Café? ¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó ella de vuelta  
\- ¿No sabes lo que es el café? ¿Realmente solo conoces cosas para niños?  
\- Estoy diseñada para niños... Creo que tiene lógica ¿No?  
\- Hm... Aburrido  
\- ¿Qué dijiste?  
\- Olvídalo... En fin, el café es algo que te mantiene despierto  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Solo... No importa... A mí me sirve de todas maneras –el guardia empezó su segundo café  
\- ¡Hey, mate! -le dijo Foxy desde el pasillo del frente de la oficina, junto a él venía Mangle  
\- ¿Hola Foxy? Ahora que estas reparado estas de mejor humor... ¿Supongo? -Jeremy se afirmó de los brazos de la silla, listo para saltar detrás de ella  
\- ¿Que quieres decir, mate? ¿Que soy un malhumorado que lo único que quiere es molestarte?  
\- ¡N-no! No quise decir eso... De hecho estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera lo insinué -Jeremy miró hacia una pared  
\- ¡Solo estaba bromeando! -dijo Foxy mientras levantaba los brazos y entraba a la oficina- ¡Hola Blair!  
\- Hola Foxy... ¿Cuál es el plan?  
\- No tengo ningún plan... Solo vinimos a molestar, pero nuestro guardia ya no nos cree tan aterradores... Tendré que reportar esto a Freddy –el zorro se dio la vuelta  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con reportar? ¡No hay nada que reportar! ¡Eres muy aterrador!  
Jeremy intentó en vano detener a Foxy. Si Foxy le decía algo así a Freddy estaba seguro que vendrían problemas.  
\- Lo siento Jeremy... Pero esos dos... debería decir tres, ya que tu hermano Blair es parte también de ese trío -dijo Mangle sentándose al lado de la coneja en el lado izquierdo de la oficina- No te dejaran en paz...  
\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!  
\- Al menos podemos decir que no te harán daño...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con hacerme daño? ¿No se supone que eran inofensivos? ¡¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste desde el principio?! –Jeremy se escondió detrás de la silla  
\- No es que quisieran hacerte daño... Pero podrían haberlo hecho...  
\- ¡Pero ya no hay de qué preocuparse!  
\- ¡Eso lo dices porque no van tras de ti! -se quejó Jeremy  
Justo cuando pensó que las cosas podían salir bien.

Luego de unos dos minutos más de quejas y lloriqueos Jeremy se volvió a sentar para revisar las cámaras y sobre todo para darle cuerda a Puppet. Ya lo había visto demasiadas veces y no quería verlo de nuevo en su modo ira porque era muy aterrador... Aunque él no conocía otro modo de él y no confiaba en Blair y Mangle cuando le decían que en realidad era otro animatrónico común y corriente y bastante simpático... Sí, claro.

\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Thia que había venido a unirse a Blair y BonBon que había llegado cuando se fue Mangle  
\- Le acabo de dar cuerda a la caja, pero ya va en la mitad... Eso es raro...  
\- ¿Quizá Puppet este de mal humor? -dijo BonBon mientras tomaba uno de los cupcakes que había hecho Chica para estrenar sus manos nuevas  
\- ¡¿De mal humor?!  
\- No lo creo... ¿Por qué estaría de mal humor? -Preguntó Blair  
\- ¡¿Eso puede estar de mal humor?!  
\- Bueno, cuando sale de su caja porque no le das cuerda se pone de muy mal humor... -señaló Thia  
\- Pero en general es muy amable  
\- Sí, eso ya lo dijiste -y sigo sin creérmelo pensó Jeremy  
\- ¡Blair!  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¡Pensé que ya no hacías eso! -dijo Felly soltando sus orejas  
\- ¡P-pero no deben aparecer de la nada!  
\- No aparecimos de la nada... Tú estabas distraído -dijo Felly ingresando a la oficina detrás de Mangle  
\- De todas maneras... ¿Se puede saber por qué te cuelgas del techo? -le preguntó Jeremy a Mangle  
\- Mm... Porque ¿Puedo? La verdad es muy divertido...  
\- Pero así pareces una... -Jeremy pensó un momento y luego sonrío- ¡Eres como un Spider Foxy!  
\- ¡¿Huh?!  
BonBon fue el único en reírse un rato.  
\- ¡N-no soy una araña! -dijo Mangle bajándose del techo y parándose  
\- Lo siento... Solo se me ocurrió -Jeremy estaba sujetándose el estomago  
\- ¿Ah sí? Pues si lo vuelves a hacer le diré a Foxy y Freddy que quieres ver lo que se siente colgarte del techo tu mismo -Mangle puso sus ojos rojos por unos segundos y luego volvieron al dorado  
\- ¡Así se habla Mangle! -dijo Felly poniéndose a su lado  
\- ¡L-lo siento! –el guardia se puso detrás de la silla y dejó de reír de inmediato  
\- ... Y Mangle -dijo Blair después de un rato de silencio- ¿Qué era lo que venias a decirme?  
\- ¡Ah sí! Que...  
\- Te estaba esperando... -Bonnie llegó con Chica que traía una bandeja en su mano  
\- ¿Me estabas esperando?  
\- No querías tocar guitarra... Ahora que tengo mis dos manos, puedo enseñarte  
\- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Yuuuuuupiiiiiiiiii!  
\- ¡Hola Jeremy! -dijo Chica acercándose a la silla- ¿Quieres un Cupcake?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?  
\- No hay muchos Jeremys por aquí genio  
\- ¡Es cierto! ¡No le habíamos ofrecido a Jeremy! ¡Eso estuvo mal!  
\- ¿BonBon puedes dejar de imitar a Teddy?  
\- ¿Y se supone que saben bien?  
\- ¿Hay algo por lo que no te quejes? –le contestó Felly mientras dejaba la oficina junto a Blair y Bonnie  
\- Yo creo que si... -Chica le acercó la bandeja  
\- ¡Yo creo que son geniales! -exclamó BonBon  
\- Eh... Pero tú eres un robot...  
\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
\- Espera... ¿Puedes comer?  
\- Eh ¡Sí! Es lo que estado haciendo este último rato  
\- ¿Pero no deberías tener un endoesqueleto? O como se llame...  
\- ¿Y? Yo solo como  
\- ¿Y a dónde va la comida?  
\- Ni idea -respondió el conejo encogiéndose de hombros  
\- Ok...  
Jeremy tomó uno de los cupcakes y sacó un trozo con desconfianza para ponerlo en su boca. Después de todo luego de dos cafés y medio un poco de comida no le venía mal a su estómago.  
\- Hm... Eshto eshta muy bueno -dijo Jeremy tragando  
\- ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno que alguien con sentido del gusto pueda decirlo!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres Chica?  
\- BonBon, somos de metal, no podemos saber si algo sabe bien o sabe mal -le explicó Thia  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!  
\- Bueno, te dejare este aquí -Chica sacó uno de los cupcakes de la bandeja- ¿Pueden ayudarme en la cocina? Necesito ayuda con los platos... Creo que fue un exceso de entusiasmo...  
\- ¡Claro! -dijeron los dos Toys que se fueron con Chica  
\- ¡Gracias por el Cupcake! -los despidió Jeremy feliz de estar solo en la oficina por un tiempo

Pero no el suficiente.  
\- ¡Hi!  
\- Oh no... ¡Tú no! –Jeremy se enojó con el pequeño animatrónico que asomaba la cabeza por el conducto de ventilación  
\- ¡Hi! -Repitió Balloon Boy cuando no recibió respuesta  
\- ¡Hi nada! ¡Vete de aquí!... ¡Y no te acerques a mi linterna! –el guardia tomó la linterna antes que él pudiera hacerlo  
El pequeño animatrónico se colgó de las piernas de Jeremy para llegar a la linterna.  
\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Eres adicto a las baterías o algo así? -preguntó Jeremy sacudiendo su pierna para que el animatrónico lo soltara  
Cosa que no funcionó tan bien. Después de todo el pequeño era de metal.  
\- Señor Fitzgerald -Freddy estaba en el pasillo del frente- Me contaron que ya no nos tiene miedo... Y encima nos pone apodos  
Lo que le faltaba. Los "reportes" habían llegado a oídos de Freddy.  
\- ¡No! Yo... -Jeremy no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque tropezó con Balloon Boy y se fue de bruces al suelo  
Freddy levantó una ceja y cuando iba a entrar a la oficina para recoger al animatrónico pequeño, comenzó a sonar la música de Puppet por la pizzería.  
\- ¡Nooo! ¡Olvidé por completo la caja! ¡Todo es tu culpa maldito enano! -Jeremy miró con odio hacia el animatrónico que todavía tenía sus piernas  
\- ¡Eso no está bien, Jeremy! ¡No debes decirle esas cosas a Balloon Boy! -dijo Teddy en un tono reprobatorio mientras recogía al animatrónico de las piernas de Jeremy y se lo llevaba con él fuera de la oficina antes de que Puppet entrara  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? Puppet ya debe estar por llegar... -le advirtió Freddy  
\- ¡Bueno, cuando llegue le dices que me fui al baño! -gritó Jeremy corriendo por el pasillo de la oficina  
\- ¿Al baño? -repitió el oso  
Pero el guarida ya había desaparecido. Después de todo se había tomado tres cafés en menos de dos horas...

\- Hola Puppet -saludó Freddy cuando apareció en la oficina el animatrónico con su tétrica expresión  
Puppet miró alrededor. Cuando no encontró a Jeremy sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y miró a Freddy.  
\- Sí, se fue al baño...  
Puppet se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de vuelta a su caja. De todas maneras ya no faltaba tanto para que fueran las 6.

* * *

Momento de Respuestas :P

1- Jajajajajaja... lamentablemente yo también salvaría a BB T.T

2- Nightmare Chica que fue la primera que me saltó a la cara :(

3- Sí, un par de veces también me saltó a la cara porque lo esperé mucho XD (y por supuesto también se ganó muchos insultos :)

4- Mm... la verdad es que me gustaría que unos cuantos ejemBB,BonBonejem tuvieran sandías en lugar de cabeza :p

5- Lejos Mangle me encanta!

6- Chocala! mi segundo favorito vendría a ser Bonnie :D... aunque Freddy es como un mini Boss igual me cae bien

PD:

 **Freddy:** *susurrando* Definitivamente te debo una y seguiré tus consejos para no volver a escuchar su risa...

 **BonBon:** Y yo qué hice ahora? Yo no le haría daño a Jeremy! Yo...!

 **Thia:** (arrastrando a BonBon) ya cállate...

Muy buena semana! (en especial de parte de Felly, Blair, Jeremy y Bonnie... estrenando voz :) por seguir sin fruta!) ;)


	17. La ira de Teddy

El nuevo Spin-off~~

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XXII Balloon Boy... Maldiciones... Y la ira de Teddy**

\- ¡Teddy!  
\- ¡Oh hola, Balloon Boy! -Teddy se dio la vuelta y observó como el animatrónico tomaba aire  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! ¡Diablos! ¡Puta! ... -y el pequeño animatrónico repitió la secuencia al menos unas tres veces antes de que Teddy perdiera la paciencia

Unos momentos después...  
\- Además fue tu culpa -dijo Felly mientras entraban al comedor donde esperaban encontrar a todos, pero solo estaba Teddy  
\- ¡Hola Teddy! Has visto a Man...  
Teddy se levantó de la silla y Felly se calló al instante. Teddy tenía los ojos blancos. No era que nunca lo hubiese visto enojado, de hecho se podía declarar culpable junto con Blair de haberlo hecho perder la paciencia una vez. Pero nunca era bueno.  
\- ¿Teddy? -lo llamó Chica desde la izquierda de Felly  
\- ¿Quién fue? -preguntó el oso  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Quién fue qué Teddy?  
\- No te hagas la inocente Felly... ¡Alguien le enseñó a maldecir a Balloon Boy y ahora me dirán quien fue! –El oso no gritó, pero era como si lo hubiera hecho  
\- Yo no lo hice –se defendió Felly  
\- ¿Ah sí? Porque siempre descubrimos al final...  
\- Casi... –lo corrigió ella ganándose una mirada de furia que la hizo esconderse detrás de Freddy  
\- La mayoría de las veces terminas siendo tu... Así que ¿Por qué no confiesas? Tu castigo será más rápido  
\- Esta bien, para que lo sepas yo, Felly y Chica hemos estado haciendo cupcakes desde que Jeremy se fue -dijo Freddy haciendo señas a la bandeja que sostenía Chica  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tanto rato para hacer algo tan simple? -preguntó alzando una ceja  
\- No son cupcakes normales -señaló Felly sacando su cabeza por un costado- ¡Nos demoramos porque los hicimos con la cara de cada uno!  
\- ¡Hm! ¡Una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Aún así! ¡No les creo! ¡En especial a ti! -Teddy apuntó en dirección de Felly- Además -continuó mientras se acercaba a Chica- No es momento de celebrar -tomó la bandeja de las manos de ella y la lanzó al suelo destruyendo los cupcakes  
Felly se llevó las manos a la boca, Chica quedó boquiabierta y Freddy ni siquiera parpadeo.  
\- Por el momento es todo, iré a ver si Foxy o Mangle saben algo -dijo de manera amenazante  
Chica comenzó a llorar. Sin lágrimas, claro.  
\- No, Chica, no estés triste... -le dijo la otra animatrónica saltando rápidamente a su lado y luego se dio vuelta.  
\- Debes controlar a Teddy  
\- Sí, lo sé  
\- ¡Va a por Foxy! -Felly estaba dispuesta a seguir detrás del oso pequeño  
\- Yo me encargo de Teddy, tú quédate con Chica  
\- Pero -Freddy la miró con seriedad  
\- Esta bien  
Freddy se fue por donde Teddy se había ido.  
\- ¡No te preocupes, podemos hacer más otro día y compartir con todos! -Felly trató de pensar en algo para alegrar a Chica

\- ¡Hey Mate! ¡Detente! -no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó un grito de Foxy por la pizzería  
\- ¡Ah no, no lo harás! -Freddy llegó en el momento justo para taclear a Teddy antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima a Foxy- ¡Vete! ¡Llévate a Mangle!  
Ambos se fueron en el momento en que Teddy se levantaba de las mesas en las que había caído y corría con toda su velocidad hacia Freddy, que no estaba mirando y terminó abriendo de golpe la puerta del Backstage.

\- ¡Blair! ¿Me estas escuchando? -preguntó Bonnie un poco molesto llevaba hablando solo por lo menos media hora  
\- ¡Sí! -la coneja saltó en la silla  
\- No es cierto  
\- Pero... ¡Ya repasamos las notas básicas como cinco veces! –Blair había perdido la paciencia  
Ya se sabía las notas.  
\- Sí, sabes las notas básicas, ¿Pero qué hay de los acordes? ¿O las notas sostenidas? ¿Y las bemoles? También debes saber eso...  
La frase de Bonnie quedo ahí, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe casi dándole a él que alcanzó a salir del camino de Freddy que pasó por todo el Backstage.  
\- ¡Freddy! -dijo Bonnie una vez reconoció la cosa que estaba en el suelo  
\- ¿Pero qué paso? -Blair comenzó a preguntar solo para ser interrumpida por Teddy  
\- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber conejos... ¿Dónde han estado toda la noche? -preguntó entrando en el Backstage  
\- ¿Huh? Pues hemos estado aquí practicando guitarra como siempre  
\- Como siempre... ¿No molestan a Jeremy como siempre?  
\- Sabes que no está Teddy... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó Bonnie  
\- Uno de ustedes le ha enseñado a maldecir a Balloon Boy... Y lo va a pagar...  
\- ¿Qué? -la coneja se llevó las manos a la boca- Nosotros no hemos sido, hemos estado aquí  
\- Sí, eso ya me lo habían dicho -Teddy dio un paso al frente  
Bonnie caminó calmadamente hasta ponerse delante de Blair  
\- ¿Oh? ¿No vas a correr Bonnie?  
\- No sé qué diablos te pasa, pero si debo empujarte lo haré... Osito  
Blair se rió un poco.  
\- ¿Así que osito? Y se puede saber de qué te ríes tu pequeña m...  
Teddy fue lanzado fuera del Backstage por el sombrero de Freddy que le dio en la cara.  
\- ¡Ow!  
\- Ya tuve suficiente -el oso se había levantado y había estirado su chaqueta y enderezado su corbata  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes un pelo muy lindo! ¡Y desordenado! -dijo Blair en dirección a Freddy  
\- ¿Qué? -respondió él que había ido a por su sombrero- Fue suficiente Teddy...  
Pero el oso ya no estaba. Freddy puso su sombrero en su lugar y se volteó solo un segundo.  
\- Mi pelo no es lindo... –y se fue  
Los conejos se quedaron un momento parados y luego se rieron un buen rato.

\- ¿Pero por qué haría eso? -preguntó Thia  
\- Según él alguien le enseñó a Balloon Boy algunas palabras "malas" -dijo Felly haciendo las comillas con los dedos  
\- Creo que iré a verla -respondió Thia  
\- ¡Yo te acompaño! –se le unió BonBon  
\- En primer lugar, según él nada... -escucharon la voz de Teddy acercándose al sector de las máquinas de juegos- Y en segundo lugar ¿A dónde creen que van?  
Los animatrónicos se detuvieron en sus movimientos.  
\- Yo iba a ver a Chica a la cocina... ¿Se puede saber por qué has tirado los cupcakes?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso no ha estado bien Teddy! -le reprochó BonBon  
\- Respondan mi pregunta –el oso siguió avanzando hacia ellos  
\- Yo he estado aquí casi toda la noche -afirmó Thia  
\- Y yo he estado en la oficina de Jeremy -aseguró BonBon  
\- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías allí?  
\- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que se las arregló para que Jeremy lo dejara a cargo de la oficina cuando se fue porque estaba enfermo? –le recordó Felly levantándose de la silla en la que estaba y poniéndose entre Teddy y los otros Toys  
\- Creo haberle preguntado al conejo...  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Foxy? -Felly dio un paso al frente para ponerse a la altura de Teddy, sus ojos cambiando de dorado a rojo  
\- ¿Oh? ¿Quieres saberlo? Quizá te haga lo mismo a ti... -Teddy levantó los brazos  
\- Ya. Me. Cansaste -dijo Freddy tomándolo de los brazos y aprisionándolo por detrás  
\- ¡Suéltame! -el oso más bajo se retorcía en los brazos de Freddy que no cedía ni un centímetro  
\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Estás haciendo y diciendo cosas de las que después te arrepentirás! –Lo encaró Freddy  
\- ¿Y tú que sabes? ¡¿Sabes acaso lo que cuesta estar a cargo de todo aquí?! ¡Maldita sea, suéltame!  
\- No, además te pierdes lo importante, te estamos diciendo que no lo hicimos  
\- ¿Y se supone que me lo tengo que creer? ¡Me mienten todo el tiempo!  
\- Pero terminamos confesando ¿No? Somos tu familia y si no nos crees ¿Entonces qué? -Freddy en ningún momento se enojo, pero su tono era muy serio  
Teddy dejó de pelar por un momento y sus ojos pasaron de blanco a azul otra vez... Todos los animatrónicos presentes estaban aliviados, había sido demasiado tiempo desde que habían visto ese azul.  
\- Pero...  
\- Si tanto deseas saber quien lo hizo, entonces vamos a preguntarle a Puppet  
Teddy asintió.  
\- Ahora me sueltas... ¿Por favor?  
Freddy soltó a Teddy.  
\- ¡Muy bien, todos al Kids Cove! Si no van serán culpables... –el oso se dirigió al Kids Cove  
\- Foxy está bien -Freddy se volteó para hablarle a Felly- Thia ve por Chica a la cocina, BonBon Backstage y Felly busca a Foxy y Mangle –y luego se encaminó al Kids Cove también  
Todos se fueron a buscar a los demás y luego de unos 10 minutos estaban todos los animatrónicos en un semi círculo alrededor de la caja de Puppet.

\- ¿Y dónde está Balloon Boy? -preguntó Mangle atreviéndose a hablar en el silencio de la sala  
\- Esta con Golden Freddy, él se hará cargo  
\- ... -Blair iba a protestar, pero Bonnie le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada  
\- Y ahora -dijo Teddy mientras tocaba la tapa de la caja  
Puppet salió de la caja poco tiempo después  
Miró a todos los animatrónicos uno por uno y luego miró fijamente a Teddy.  
\- Puppet, tú debes saber quien lo hizo  
La marioneta asintió.  
\- ¿Puedes decirme? -Puppet volvió a mirar a todos uno por uno y levantó su brazo derecho indicando al frente  
Teddy miró detrás de él.  
\- ¡BonBon! –Exclamó

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! -contestó el conejo con pánico  
\- Mm... ¿Teddy?  
Puppet estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- ¿No fue BonBon?  
No. Dijo con la cabeza Puppet.  
\- ¿Puedes ser más claro? -Teddy perdió la paciencia  
Puppet volvió a indicar al frente. El oso inclinó la cabeza a un lado.  
\- Estas diciendo que fue... ¿Teddy? -preguntó Freddy  
Puppet asintió.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo?! -Teddy estaba muy confundido como era posible que él le hubiera enseñado algo así a Balloon Boy sin recordarlo  
\- Bueno, si hay que ser honestos tu también dices malas palabras -dijo Thia ganándose una mirada de hielo de parte del oso  
\- Es cierto, lo dices cuando pierdes tu micrófono –estuvo de acuerdo Felly  
\- O tu corbata -agregó Blair  
\- O cuando chocas contra las mesas por accidente y desordenas todo... –señaló también Freddy que se quedo pensando un momento  
\- Puede que... ¿Balloon Boy las haya aprendido por accidente? -preguntó Blair  
Sí. Hizo Puppet con la cabeza.  
\- Por eso es que fue a decirte esas palabras... Por que las escucho de ti... Debió haber estado escondido o pasando cuando dijiste alguna maldición -terminó Freddy  
Puppet asintió a todo.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que el culpable soy yo? -dijo el oso  
Puppet asintió por última vez antes de cruzar los brazos. Parecía enojado.  
\- Creo que Puppet quiere que te disculpes -dijo Freddy- Y en lo personal, le encuentro la razón  
\- Nos trataste muy mal Teddy –lo reprendió Thia  
\- Yo... Lo siento mucho -el oso se dio la vuelta y agachó la cabeza con tristeza- Lamento haberte golpeado Freddy  
\- Nah, yo también siento el empujón... Y haberte arrojado el sombrero  
\- Lamento haber desconfiado de todos ustedes... Felly en especial, lo siento  
\- Lo dejaré pasar esta vez Teddy  
\- Foxy, Mangle, lamento haberlos asustado y a todos lo siento otra vez por acusarlos de esa manera... Chica lamento mucho lo de los cupcakes... ¿Crees que podrías hacer más?  
\- ¡Por supuesto Teddy! ¡Me encantaría!  
Puppet regresó a la caja con una sonrisa. Los animatrónicos se relajaron por primera vez en toda la noche y Teddy limpió todo el desastre causado.

* * *

Sí, en gusto nos parecemos... y nos seguiremos pareciendo :D porque aquí van las respuestas!:

1- :O espero que tu amiga y su tía estén bien... Y yo tampoco tuve halloween, estaba estudiando :'(

2- Y por lo mismo no hubo disfraz, solo dulces de consuelo :) (que me dio mi hermana XD), si hubiese podido me habría disfrazado de Foxy, pero en mujer obvio ;)

3- Mi favorita es Luka y también me gusta Len (así que otra vez nos parecemos :p )

4- Sí lo vi y no puedo esperar a tener una mini Mangle super extra mega kawaii en mi equipo!

5- Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quería estrangular mi pantalla cuando vi a Mangle jugando con la paleta y después mira a la cámara... (grito de fangirl extremo)

PD:

Freddy: Pizza? en serio? (Felly se lo lleva antes de que pueda seguir reclamando aunque se sigue escuchando su voz a lo lejos...) Sabes lo que cuesta sacar el queso de mi traje? lo sabes?

Felly: Shhhhh! cállate! acaso no escuchaste los consejos?

BonBon: Hey Blair! sabes por qué Puppet está tan feliz?

Blair: Huh? No escuchaste? no todos los días le dicen que lo quieren mucho y lo abrazan... debe ser por eso...

BonBon: Huh? hasta Puppet se gana un abrazo y yo no?! Pero si soy adorable...!

Thia: Si, si, ahora ven (Thia lo vuelve a arrastrar)

y... eso es todo! Buen fin de semana! Bye! :)


	18. Noche 5

Este capítulo llega tempranito ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **XXVI Noche 5: El trío clásico**

\- Muy bien señores... ¿Entendieron el plan? -dijo Freddy levantándose de la silla  
\- Sí –le respondieron Foxy y Bonnie  
\- Entonces... Tenemos un guardia que asustar...

Jeremy estaba de un muy buen humor. Su trabajo ya no le parecía tan malo y lo mejor de todo era que mañana debía pasar por la mañana para recibir su dinero. Nada podía arruinarle la noche... ¿O sí?

\- ¡Hola Jeremy! –Lo saludó Blair entrando junto a Mangle a la oficina  
\- Blair, Mangle -el rubio no despegó su mano de la caja de música  
\- ¿Alguna novedad?  
\- No, la caja de música vuelve a la normalidad  
\- ¿A la normalidad? -preguntó Mangle que no se había alcanzado a enterar la vez pasada de que duraba menos tiempo la cuerda  
\- Es que la noche pasada según Jeremy… -empezó Blair  
\- ¡Era cierto! -alegó el guardia  
\- Bueno... Se supone que la cuerda duraba menos tiempo del normal... Y BonBon concluyó que Puppet estaba de mal humor...  
\- Eso es ridículo... No creo que haya visto alguna vez a Puppet de mal humor... A parte de cuando no le das cuerda a su caja -concluyó Mangle  
\- Yo si lo he visto molesto... Y créanme no quieren verlo ustedes mismas... -Teddy se acercó a ellas junto a Chica  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? -preguntó Blair  
\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Que qué tan malo puede ser?! ¡¿Acaso no ves lo suficientemente malo que es ahora?! -replicó Jeremy  
\- Estas exagerando...  
\- Serás... -pero Jeremy no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque por los conductos de ventilación comenzó a entrar humo  
\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Chica que comenzó a mover sus brazos para despejar un poco el humo de su cara  
\- ¿Qué es esto? -Teddy comenzó a enojarse- Chica... ¿No dejaste a Thia en la cocina o sí? -preguntó muy preocupado el oso que recordaba perfectamente el último intento de Thia de hacer Pizza  
Resultaba ser -como descubrieron en ese momento mientras usaban los extintores- que la animatrónica solo podía hacer cupcakes sin que todo acabara en desastre.  
\- No... -dijo Chica tratando de recordar  
\- Pero, el humo no es negro... Si algo se estuviera quemando el humo sería negro -señaló Blair despejando su cara también del humo que no dejaba de entrar por los conductos  
\- ¡¿Entonces qué demonios es?! -Jeremy estaba en la entrada de la oficina huyendo de la gran cantidad de humo que había ido a parar a su silla, apuntando el ventilador hacia el humo- Debemos despejar esto o no podré...  
La frase de Jeremy se volvió a quedar en el aire cuando la luz se apagó.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -Jeremy soltó el aparato, sin darse cuenta de que seguía funcionando, y se quedó quieto  
\- ¿Ahora se fue la luz? -dijo Mangle  
Todos los animatrónicos parpadearon y sus ojos comenzaron a emitir más luz de la normal.  
\- ¿Qué acaso tienen una función de linterna? -preguntó Jeremy en el fondo agradecido de que los animatrónicos le permitieran ver más allá de su mano  
\- Sí...  
\- Pero debe usarse con precaución porque nuestra batería no es infinita... -advirtió Teddy  
\- Pero, ¿Pensé que su batería duraba hasta tres días?  
\- Sí, también es correcto, pero no hemos ahorrado demasiada energía últimamente... Estamos todos en el límite -concluyó Teddy  
\- Oh... Entonces será mejor que averigüemos rápido que demonios pasa aquí –se apresuró Jeremy al darse cuenta de que su luz no iba a durar tanto  
\- En eso sí estamos de acuerdo... Blair y Mangle se quedan con Jeremy aquí en la oficina... Chica tu y yo volveremos a la cocina  
\- Esta bien –estuvo de acuerdo la animatrónica yéndose con Teddy  
\- Y ahora que...

Foxy y Bonnie apenas y podían aguantarse la risa. Estaban vigilando a Jeremy desde el inicio del pasillo hacia la oficina donde no se podían ver si Jeremy usaba la linterna -que aparentemente había olvidado utilizar hasta el momento- y podían escuchar lo que decía él y las animatrónicas. Foxy se había encargado del humo y Bonnie había ido a cortar la luz. Todo era para preparar la llegada de Freddy.

\- Señor Fitzgerald usted viene conmigo - Freddy salió de la nada tomando a Jeremy de los brazos y llevándoselo por el pasillo sin que Blair, Mangle, Foxy o Bonnie lo notaran o pudieran detenerlo  
\- ¿Pero cómo demonios ha hecho eso? -exclamó Foxy que siempre sabía cuando se acercaba un animatrónico por el ruido que hacía y además su vista era muy buena  
\- Ni idea, pero...  
\- ¿Foxy?  
\- ¿Bonnie? -preguntaron Blair y Mangle  
\- ¡H-Hey! ¿Cómo están? -Preguntó Foxy de manera casual  
\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto? -inquirió Mangle de manera acusadora acercándose a Foxy  
\- ¿Eh? Con esto... ¿A qué te refieres? -Foxy se hizo el inocente  
\- ¡Saben exactamente de lo que estamos hablando! ¿Ustedes son los responsables del humo y de la luz? -preguntó Blair acercándose también al par de animatrónicos  
Bonnie y Foxy se miraron.  
\- ¿No? -respondió el conejo  
\- ¿Y Jeremy? ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le hará Freddy? –Mangle dio otro paso al frente  
\- Eh... Nada malo... Solo lo meterá en un traje...  
\- ¡¿Que Freddy hará qué?! -gritaron las dos animatrónicas al mismo tiempo

\- Entonces el humo no venía de la cocina...  
\- Teddy, se que la ultima vez no resulto tan bien  
\- Yo no usaría esa expresión... -el oso se cruzó de brazos  
\- ¡Esta bien! Salió muy mal... ¡Pero yo no he tenido nada que ver! –se defendió Thia  
\- Teddy... Ya revisamos la cocina y ahí no hay nada -Chica trató de calmar los ánimos entre los dos Toys  
\- ¿Entonces qué está pasando en la pizzería? -se preguntó el oso en el momento en que Puppet entraba a la cocina  
\- ¿Puppet? -dijo Thia mirando de cerca al animatrónico  
Al menos no estaba enojado. Estaba normal.  
\- ¿Qué sucede Puppet? -preguntó Teddy muy preocupado, si Puppet estaba ahí, nada bueno podía estar pasando  
Puppet miró a Teddy y luego intentó hacerle señas. Puso sus dos manos junto a su cabeza y las bajó, como si estuviera poniéndose algo en la cabeza.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Te duele la cabeza! -exclamó BonBon que se había unido a la búsqueda del problema  
Puppet giró la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, luego parpadeó una vez. Parecía en shock. Luego sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Ow...  
\- ¿Alguien perdió su cabeza? -preguntó tentativamente Thia en otro intento de identificar lo que Puppet quería decir  
Puppet volvió a sacudir la cabeza.  
\- ¡Teddy! -dijo Blair corriendo dentro de la cocina y casi arrollando a Puppet que se había quitado de la puerta  
\- ¿Por qué pareces tan agitada? -le preguntó el oso agradecido de no tener que adivinar más señas de Puppet  
\- Lo siento... –se disculpó Blair hacia Puppet, que asintió- Freddy... Se llevó a Jeremy... ¡Y lo va a meter en un traje!  
\- ¡¿Que lo va a meter en un traje?! -dijeron Teddy, Thia, BonBon y Chica  
Puppet comenzó a asentir.  
\- ¡Debemos detenerlo! -ordenó Teddy- ¡¿Dónde está?!  
\- ¡No lo sé! -exclamó Blair tan preocupada como los demás Toys  
\- ¡Puppet!  
Puppet comenzó a caminar tranquilamente guiando a los demás animatrónicos que lo seguían de cerca.

\- Señor Fitzgerald espero que ahora recapacite sobre su postura hacia nosotros... -Freddy le quitó la cinta a Jeremy de la boca  
\- ¡Ow! –Se quejó Jeremy, ya que el oso le quitó la cinta sin cuidado  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- ¡No sé a q-que te refieres!... ¡Yo nunca he dicho que no les tengo miedo! O algo así... -Jeremy deseaba que sus piernas y brazos no estuvieran atadas a la silla para correr a todo lo que dieran  
\- Es la actitud... Señor Fitzgerald  
\- ¡Por favor! Freddy eres aterrador... ¡Te juro que no volveré! ¡Mañana vendré por mi dinero y no me verás nunca más!  
\- No es eso lo que quiero tampoco...  
\- ¡¿Entonces qué?! -Jeremy estaba al borde de las lágrimas  
\- Simplemente que no te descuides... Siempre debes recordar lo que somos capaces de hacer...  
\- Oh... Créeme que lo recordaré el resto de mi vida... -contestó Jeremy  
\- Y no renuncies... ¿Sabes el trabajo que costará adaptar a otro guardia lo suficientemente imbécil como para aguantar una semana completa? -Freddy levantó unas cosas de la estantería que tenía junto a él mientras le hablaba  
Jeremy no podía ver muy bien que estaba haciendo porque a pesar de que la luz ya había vuelto, Freddy lo mantenía lejos de la única luz de la habitación. Jeremy no sabía dónde estaba tampoco.  
\- ¿Q-qué haces ahora? -preguntó luego de un rato de silencio  
\- Nada importante, ahora solo necesitare tu cooperación y te irás libre... Además tienes mi palabra de que esto nunca más se volverá a repetir...  
\- E-está bien -dijo el guardia... ¿Qué otra opción tenía aparte de seguirle la corriente al oso?

\- ¡Freddy! -dijo Teddy abriendo la puerta con toda su fuerza una vez que Puppet apuntó al almacén y comenzó a retirarse de la puerta  
\- ¿Sí? -el oso salió de detrás de una de las estanterías  
\- ¿Dónde está Jeremy? -le preguntó Thia entrando después de Teddy  
\- Hm... ¿Señor Fitzgerald? -Freddy miró hacia el lado  
De las estanterías salió el guardia en un traje de oso y se paró junto a Freddy  
\- ¿Jeremy? -Blair estaba muy sorprendida al igual que el resto  
\- ¿A esto era a lo que te referías con meterlo en un traje? -preguntó Teddy pasándose una mano por la cara  
Foxy y Bonnie se asomaron por la puerta solo para caer rodando por el suelo riéndose del guardia.  
\- ¿Tenias otra cosa en mente? -sugirió Freddy  
\- Eh... Bueno... ¡Pero Puppet vino y parecía urgente!  
Todos miraron a Puppet que estaba detrás de ellos. Él solo se encogió de hombros.  
\- Tu... ¿Eras parte de todo esto? -preguntó Mangle que llegaba con Felly luego de haber devuelto la luz y limpiado la oficina de Jeremy  
\- En serio... ¿Puppet también? –se sorprendió Felly  
Puppet se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
\- Vaya... Ese es un excelente truco -aprobó Felly- Aunque yo hubiera sacado un par de fotos...  
\- ¿Acaso crees que no lo hice? -Freddy levantó una ceja

Eventualmente todos los animatrónicos se fueron del almacén y Jeremy pudo quitarse el traje gracias a la ayuda de Mangle y Blair. Esa noche Jeremy se fue convencido de que su trabajo en la pizzería NUNCA sería fácil.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Aquí van las respuestas (ya tengo hasta una silla especial para los interrogatorios :p):

1- Me gustan más (no me mate nadie plissss) los Old :D (son más rudos)

2- Mm... Jajajaja puede ser, aunque personalmente me gusta más Mike :) (Teddy: No deberías tener preferencias por nadie!)

3- La verdad es que he aprendido a quererlo XD porque me da miedo :( y me daba mala espina, pero ahora no :)

4- O.o la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido ponerle nombre... solo le decía tipo...

5- Foxy! definitivamente :)

PD: Teddy conmigo no! (me mandonea hasta a mí T.T)

Chica: Por supuesto! haré unos especialmente para ustedes!

Teddy: ...! (antes de que lograra decir nada Freddy le metió un cupcake ;)

BonBon: ...! (antes de que BonBon pudiera reclamar Thia le tapó la boca y se lo llevó)

Thia: Créanme le hago un bien a a su vista y oídos! ;) (ya deja de forcejear BonBon!)

Freddy: ... Mm... Espera un segundo! Me tiras toda la fruta que se te ocurre, pizza y un mueble que no recuerdo...

Blair: *susurrando* una silla...

Freddy: Lo que sea! Y después esto?

Felly: No seas rencoroso...

Freddy: Yo no soy...

Blair: Y amargado...

Freddy: Yo...

Mangle: y antipático

(Freddy mira con odio a todos y se va)

Blair: Puppet dice que nunca te rechazaría

Puppet le hace cariño en la cabeza a Lindy y sonríe

Bonnie: Puppet siempre el caballero (se cruza de brazos)

Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios! Como siempre tengan una buena semana! Bye! :D


	19. Amistad

Un spin-off para un viernes! :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Five nights at Freddy's... Y la magia de la amistad**

\- Espera... ¿Qué? -Jeremy dejó de lado las cámaras para mirar a la coneja  
\- Que se llevaban mal... Muy mal...  
\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Esos dos? Pero si son los amos de la maldad...  
\- Yo tampoco llegué a entender muy bien como fue... Pero de un momento a otro se soportaban y luego eran amigos... –Blair se encogió de hombros  
\- Hm...

\- Así que... ¿Cómo pasó?  
\- ¿Cómo pasó qué? -Felly inclinó su cabeza a un lado  
\- ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?  
\- ¿Y esto te interesa por...? -Freddy separó sus ojos del tablero de ajedrez para mirar al guarida que se había ido a sentar junto a ellos en el comedor  
\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cómo no va a interesarme? ¡Me muero de la curiosidad! -dijo Jeremy inclinándose en la silla  
\- No es taaan interesante... -señaló Felly haciendo un movimiento con el caballo  
\- ¡Quiero saber!  
\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar! -le gritó Felly exasperada después de que Freddy se comiera el caballo que acababa de mover  
\- ¿Por favor?  
\- Esta bien, señor Fitzgerald escuche con atención... Y en silencio -accedió Freddy- Todo comenzó...

\- Y esto va aquí... ¡Foxy! ¡Dame el mantel! ¡Foxy! -Felly corrió persiguiendo a su hermano que como siempre desde que se habían conocido la molestaba sin parar  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado por donde corres! -le dijo un molesto oso que la alcanzó a esquivar en el último minuto  
\- ¡Lo siento señor enojón! -Felly volteó la cara mientras seguía corriendo  
\- ¡Hmph!

\- Y por ultimo esto aquí... ¡Y listo! -Blair había terminado de arreglar los globos de Balloon Boy después de que el animatrónico los soltara todos y nadie quisiera ayudarle  
\- ¡Blair! ¿Has visto a Foxy?  
\- ¿Otra vez tiene tu mantel?  
\- Sí, pero yo tengo su garfio...  
\- Oh... ¿No estará en problemas sin él?  
\- Nah...  
\- Blair, Teddy te estaba buscando... Y no sé porque me manda a mí, pero... Está en el comedor  
\- ¿Lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte de lo que pasa?  
\- ¿Y tú lo único que sabes hacer es decir comentarios sobre todo? Realmente... Hablas más que los conejos... Es tan molesto...  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- H-Hey... Freddy no deberías...  
\- Yo solo dije la verdad -el oso se dio la vuelta  
\- ¿Felly...?  
\- ¡Hm! ¡Que diga lo que quiera!  
\- Pero... -la animatrónica bajó sus orejas un poco y se fue en dirección del recibidor  
Blair sabía que si había algo que ella odiara en todo el mundo, era ser comparada con los conejos.  
\- ¡Hey sis! ¡Sabía que estabas aquí! ¿Me devuelves mi garfio? -Foxy se asomó por el mesón del recibidor para encontrarse a Felly ordenando unos papeles  
\- Hey... La verdad es que no sé donde lo dejé... Lo buscaré en un momento...  
\- C-claro... ¿Te pasa algo?  
\- No... Iré a buscarlo ahora... –Felly se levantó y se dirigió al Kids Cove

\- ¡Hey Foxy! ¿Le devolviste ya el mantel a Felly?  
\- Eh... Sí, de hecho lo puse en su lugar... ¿Has visto a Felly?  
\- No -respondió la coneja- Pareces preocupado…  
\- Bueno... Digamos que cuando la vi en el recibidor no se veía animada...  
\- Oh... Bueno debe ser porque Freddy le dijo que parecía un conejo y que era molesta  
\- ¿Que Freddy dijo qué? -dijo Foxy levantando su parche  
\- Ups... tal vez debí haberlo dicho de otra manera...  
\- ¡Freddy! -pero Foxy ya salía del comedor en busca del oso

Se lo encontró por el pasillo cerca del almacén.  
\- ¡Ahí estás!  
\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó el oso levantando una ceja  
\- Eh... ¡Sí! ¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste a Felly que es molesta?  
\- ¿Huh? Pues porque es cierto...  
\- ¡Que tú la consideres molesta no significa que lo sea para todos! ¡Y mucho menos que debas decírselo así sin más!  
\- Cálmate... Tampoco es como que herí sus sentimientos o algo así...  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿Así de idiota eres?  
\- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? -Dijo Thia que venía junto con Teddy y BonBon cuando vieron que Foxy tomaba con la única mano que tenía el cuello de la camisa de Freddy  
\- ¡Las peleas no están permitidas! –Los regañó Teddy separándolos- ¿Qué se supone que les pasa?  
\- ¿Y dónde está tu garfio? -Preguntó BonBon  
\- Sucede que el amargado de Freddy no es feliz sin herir a alguien... -dijo Foxy con maldad  
\- ¡Foxy! -lo reprendió Teddy  
\- ¡Foxy nada! ¿Por qué no le preguntas lo que le dijo a Felly?  
\- ¿Felly? Es casi imposible hacerla sentir mal...  
\- ¡Oh no! ¿Freddy? ¿Qué le dijiste? –y con eso Thia ya estaba enojada  
\- ¿Y bien Freddy? -Teddy se cruzó de brazos  
\- No tengo porque dar...  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¿Esa no es?  
Foxy fue el primero en correr. Todos los animatrónicos se dirigieron al Kids Cove.  
\- ¡¿Felly?! -entraron todos uno por uno a ver porque estaba gritando  
\- ¡Una araña! -la animatrónica se alejó del grupo y salió rápido del Kids Cove  
\- ¿Una araña? Patético...  
\- Tu solo... Cállate ¿Si? -poco a poco los animatrónicos vaciaron el Kids Cove y solo quedaron Foxy y Freddy  
\- ¿Sigues enojado por algo tan simple?  
\- No hay manera de que sea simple... Solo, como amigo, ¿Puedes ser más amable?  
\- ¿Huh? Desde cuando me pides cosas...  
\- Es mi hermana menor... Es importante  
\- Como sea -dijo el oso dejando a Foxy solo en Kids Cove

\- Así que había una araña... -resumió Mangle  
\- Sí, fue horrible  
\- Lastima que te tocara esa parte... Es lo que más abunda en lugares como estos -la animatrónica bajó del techo  
Los animatrónicos tenían algunas fobias programadas para entender mejor a los niños -por supuesto que los antiguos no tenían ninguna- y las arañas eran la de Felly.  
\- ¡Lo sé!  
\- Mm... ¿Felly? –y hablando de eso… Mangle estaba dudando seriamente si decirle lo que ocurría a Felly sobre su cabeza  
\- Hey... -Freddy se acercaba a ellas para disculparse  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor amargado?  
\- ¿Podrías parar?  
\- ¡Felly! -Mangle ya no pudo contenerse  
\- ¿Qué? -dijo la animatrónica siguiendo la mirada de Mangle  
Y le cayó una araña en la cara.

Felly saltó del asiento y comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes mientras daba vueltas como una loca tratando de sacar el bicho de su cara. En una de esas vueltas arrasó con Freddy y le causó un tajo considerable a su chaqueta porque en la mano derecha tenía el recientemente encontrado garfio de Foxy. Finalmente logró deshacerse de la araña y levantarse.

\- ¿Freddy? -Preguntó preocupada Mangle  
\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi chaqueta!  
\- ¡No es como que lo hice a propósito! ¡Estaba tratando de deshacerme de la araña!  
\- ¡¿Podrías ser mas estúpida?! ¡¿Quién hace semejante escándalo por un bicho?!  
\- ¡¿A quién le llamas estúpida?! -Felly se pusó a centímetros del oso, pero él era bastante más alto y fuerte y ambos estaban enojados  
Todo pintaba muy mal, pensó Mangle.  
\- H-Hey... Chicos...  
\- ¡A ti! ¿A quién más? ¿Ves alguna otra animatrónica molesta y torpe cerca?  
\- Tu...  
\- Además no es como que le importe a alguien lo que te pase o ¿Sí? Siempre eres tan molesta... ¡Con suerte tienes a Foxy que se queda contigo porque está convencido de que son familia!... Realmente patético...  
\- ¡Freddy! -Mangle se acercó a Freddy y le dio una cachetada para hacerlo callar- ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Todos aquí somos familia!  
\- ¡Yo no sería familiar de algo tan molesto!  
\- Aun no entiendo si estás hablando de mi o de ti mismo... -dijo Felly antes de que sus ojos se volvieran dorados de nuevo y se fuera con una expresión de tristeza hacia una de las Party Rooms  
\- ¡Eso ha estado muy mal!  
El oso no dijo nada más y se fue a su vez dejando a una molesta Mangle detrás.

\- Aquí estabas...  
\- No eres con el que quiero hablar en estos momentos Freddy... -Felly abrazó sus rodillas a la entrada del oso  
\- Lo sé... La verdad es que había ido a disculparme por lo de antes...  
\- Vaya que te salió bien...  
Freddy suspiró. No le quedaba otra opción, después de todo hasta él reconocía que se le había pasado la mano... Y por mucho.  
\- Lo que dije no es verdad... Lo siento...  
\- Aja...  
\- Es en serio... La verdad es que no eres molesta... De hecho eres muy amable con los demás... Puede que... Tuvieras razón y estuviera hablando de mi mismo...  
\- Aun así lo que dijiste fue muy feo...  
\- Lo sé...  
\- Me debes una... -Felly levantó la vista hacia el oso  
\- Esta bien -él se rindió  
\- No puedo creerlo... Freddy siendo amable y honesto... -dijo una voz desde un rincón de la habitación  
\- ¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograría... ¿No soy genial?  
\- ¿Huh? -Freddy no entendía nada  
¿Por qué estaba Foxy ahí?  
\- Supongo que debo pagarte... -Foxy se acercó a Felly  
\- ¡Oh vamos! Debes reconocer que soy la mejor... Nunca apuestes contra mi -Felly se burló de su hermano mientras se levantaba del suelo  
\- ¿Apuesta?... Esperen un segundo... ¡¿Todo esto fue una apuesta?! -Freddy recién estaba comenzando a entender la situación  
\- Sip  
\- Quieres decir que tu... Y tu... -Freddy apuntó a uno y luego al otro de los hermanos frente a él- Eres una…  
\- Amable animatrónica según la grabación -dijo Foxy dándole al botón de Play  
\- ¿No es tierno? Gracias por las palabras –le sonrió Felly  
\- Eres muy malvada -concluyó Freddy- Me agrada...  
\- Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes al club? -Felly le tendió una mano  
\- Será un placer -dijo Freddy dándole la mano  
\- Aun me debes una... Lo que dijiste si fue feo... Pero que puedo decir –ella se encogió de hombros- ¡Soy muy ruda!  
Freddy se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Foxy iba detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo fue una trampa? -dijo Jeremy que había escuchado con mucha atención  
\- Sí  
\- Y... Las arañas  
\- Fueron unas excelentes casualidades  
\- Por supuesto que debí haber sabido que la maldad los juntaría... -Jeremy asintió con la cabeza- Simplemente tiene sentido...

Jeremy se quedó pensando mucho rato sobre la historia que le habían contado Felly y Freddy. Y decidió seguir preguntando.  
\- Así que ¿Tú y Mangle? -le preguntó a Blair que había llegado a su oficina  
\- Yo y Mangle... ¿Qué?  
\- Son amigas  
\- Eh... ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- ¿Huh? Bueno, es bastante simple...

\- Lalalalalala... -Blair cantaba una de las noches cuando sintió un ruido extraño cerca del Prize Corner- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con Mangle cerca del techo de la caja de música.  
Era su tercer día en la pizzería y no había alcanzado a ver que había exactamente en ella.  
\- ¡Hola Mangle! -dijo feliz de ver que no era nada extraño  
\- Hola Blair  
\- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?  
\- Ah... Solo vine a ver a Puppet -ella se bajó del techo  
\- ¿Puppet?  
\- Sí  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres al animatrónico que vive dentro de la caja! -Blair había recordado el nombre en su sistema  
\- Sí, exacto  
\- ¿Y cómo se supone que uno habla con él?  
\- Bueno... Verás, no suele "hablarle" a muchas personas... Y más que nada yo le hablo... Me gusta venir a verlo de vez en cuando para que no esté aquí tan... Solo  
\- Entiendo... ¡Yo también quiero conocer a Puppet!  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- ¡Sí!  
\- Esta bien... -dijo la animatrónica golpeando suavemente la cubierta de la caja de música  
\- ¿Puppet...?

Blair miró con ojos muy abiertos como salía de la caja un animatrónico como todos los demás que había visto. Salvo que este era un tanto más... Lúgubre. Su traje era todo de negro y bastante formal, su pelo también era negro y sus ojos eran más pequeños de lo normal y blancos.

\- Puppet... Ella es Blair... Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes...  
 _Sí  
_ \- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó la coneja extrañada de escuchar una respuesta sin haber escuchado la voz de Puppet frente a ella  
\- ¿También puedes escucharlo?  
\- ¿Es tan raro?  
 _Encantado de conocerte Blair_. Puppet lo único que había hecho era inclinar la cabeza.  
\- ¡Encantada!  
\- Eh... Sí... Que yo sepa solo habla un poco conmigo... Y con Freddy... Ni siquiera habla con Teddy... Solo le hace señas...  
\- Pero, tampoco es que esté hablando conmigo... Ni siquiera sé cómo es que lo escucho o qué escucho...  
\- Él no puede hablar...  
Blair lo miró un momento. Puppet sonrió.  
\- ¿Por qué no puedes hablar?  
 _Mi diseño está hecho para que no pueda hacerlo... No es que me moleste._ Puppet se encogió de hombros.  
\- Como sabrás, él se encarga de darle a los niños los premios que hayan obtenido en las maquinas de juego...  
\- ¡Genial!... Dime Puppet, ¿Puedo yo también venir a hablar contigo como Mangle?  
 _Si tú quieres, no hay problema.  
_ \- ¡Yupi! ¡Me encanta hacer amigos nuevos!  
\- Jajajajaja... Me has sorprendido Blair... ¡Creo que tu y yo seremos buenas amigas también!

\- ¿Y eso es todo?  
\- ¿Por que pareciera como si quisieras algo más emocionante?  
\- ¡Porque esperaba algo más emocionante! -dijo Jeremy luego de haber escuchado a Blair  
\- No hay nada mas... Nos hicimos amigas porque ambas nos preocupamos de Puppet  
\- Así que el tipo sí habla...  
\- ¿Tipo?... No habla... Es... No se... Como explicarlo... Pero no lo hace con todo el mundo  
\- Sí, sí... Eres una de las elegidas ya entendí –Jeremy se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al Kids Cove

Tenía más preguntas que hacer.

\- ¡Hey, mate!  
\- ¡Hey Foxy! -Jeremy también, al igual que todos los animatrónicos decidía seguirle la corriente al pirata  
\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
\- Quería hacerte una pregunta... Es una duda que me persigue...  
\- ¿Huh? ¿De qué se trata?  
\- ¿Por qué vienes a por mí cuando Balloon Boy me quita las baterías?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? No necesito que te quite las baterías...  
\- Lo sé, es solo que pareces de alguna manera unido a la pequeña molestia...  
\- Nah, imaginaciones tuyas... Simplemente me llevo bien con él porque es un niño... Y bueno... ¡Estoy programado para jugar con los niños! No hay nada más...  
\- Ah... Bueno, entonces bien... ¡Adiós!  
\- ¡Adiós!

\- ¿Ya terminaste de jugar? -preguntó Blair cuando entró Felly  
\- Sí, por eso estoy aquí  
\- ¿Y volviste a perder? -le dijo Jeremy desde la pantalla de las cámaras concentrado en darle cuerda a Puppet  
\- ¡No! ¡Para que lo sepas soy muy buena jugando ajedrez!  
\- Es que como siempre pierdes jugando a las damas...  
\- ¡Las damas y el ajedrez no son lo mismo!  
\- ¿Pero se supone que son más fáciles no? -Jeremy bajó la tablet  
\- ¿De qué lado estás?  
\- De ninguno -el guardia levantó las manos- Y hablando de lados... ¿Cómo definirían su relación?  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Ustedes dos -dijo Jeremy mientras hacia el gesto de apuntarlas con el dedo- ¿Son amigas?  
\- ¡Claro!  
\- No sé si tanto como amigas...  
\- ¡Felly!  
\- Está bien, lo siento... Sí, somos amigas  
\- ¿Y cómo funciona eso?  
\- Como funciona cualquier amistad... Yo le pido cosas y ella las hace -respondió Felly  
\- ¡Así no funcionan las amistades!  
\- Estaba bromeando... Lo importante Jeremy, es que como llegamos casi al mismo tiempo a la pizzería Blair y yo hemos tenido que pasar las mismas cosas... Supongo que eso es lo que nos une...  
\- Yo también lo creo... Y la verdad es que en el fondo nos llevamos bien  
\- Hm... Dejando de lado tus gritos molestos... Sí nos llevamos bien  
\- ¡Oye!  
\- Bueno... Es igual de poco interesante...  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- Oh... De nada en absoluto...  
Jeremy había logrado obtener las respuestas a prácticamente todas sus preguntas... Por ahora.

* * *

Hola! Hoy tengo dos comentarios con preguntas que responder así que... será largo XD Primero y para que no nos confundamos Luna! (y gracias por el sillón :)

1- PurpleGuy... La verdad es que concuerdo contigo es cada palabra (dicha y no dicha)... Me causa mucha rabia pensar en él... :(

2- Sabía que habían comprado los derechos así que también estoy a la espera de información al respecto... Y estaré ahí para verla junto a mi hermana :D!

3- Bonnie :/... La verdad parecía que nunca era lo suficientemente rápida ¬¬

4- Balloon Boy me dio miedo, lo encuentro muy perturbador...

5- Igual que Puppet... T.T está muy raro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora para la amiga de mi hermana Caro! (Sí, cumplimos el mismo día, así que feliz cumple también para ti):

1- Sí, Felly y Blair encuentran a alguien en el futuro

2- Mi última teoría era que sí o sí tenía algo que ver con el tipo del teléfono, pero por temas temporales, todavía no he llegado a algo concreto :(

3- Yei ;)!

4- Nop, no me molesta! :)

5- En general, no tanto, creo que son un poco... cobardes (evadiendo miradas asesinas en 3...2...1), pero Bonnie me cae muy bien, aunque más después del 2 porque en el 1 no se iba de la puerta ¬¬

6- Por Chica definitivamente, por Foxy no (imagínatelo cocinando con el garfio...) y en general no... solo de Chica (soy joven para morir)

7- Yo en lo personal sí... ahora en la historia... no sé XD

8- A pesar de todo lo que de para pensar... Puppet también tendrá amorsh

Fin de los interrogatorios (porque ahora son dos :D)

PD: En primer lugar, mi hermana me explicaba que su primer extrañó y un tanto incoherente comentario era un error! (A cualquiera le pasa :), así que eso!) Y no se volverá a repetir ¬¬

Y no hay segundo lugar XD

BonBon: Marica? Yo?... Oye Thia que significa eso?

Thia: ves, por eso deberías estar prohibido en los comentarios!

Freddy: en serio? me tiras fruta?

Felly: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... tienes un montón de manchas de crema!

Freddy: NOOO, con mi ropa no!

Felly: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... NO!, Freddy no! Aléjate! (sale corriendo y se escuchan portazos y sillas volando)

Mangle: Bueno... mientras solucionamos estos... emm... (Puppet le dice algo)... Dramas, gracias, quería dar mis disculpas públicas por amenazar a Jeremy... Pero no me gusta que se burlen de mi apariencia :(

Blair: Bye! Feliz finde a todos! gracias por leer y comentar! Y recuerden votar por Mangle para presidenta de la pizzería :D


	20. Noche 6

Noche 6 yeiiii! La historia llegará hasta la noche ocho de manera oficial y luego seguiremos con una sorpresa ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 6: Golden Freddy**

\- Entiendo... Se lo diré...

\- ¿Freddy? -Felly asomó la cabeza por la puerta del almacén

\- Eh... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar yo...

\- Mm... Nada importante... ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Freddy... Todos sabemos que no puedes mentir... -la animatrónica levantó una ceja

\- No estoy mintiendo... No estaba haciendo nada especial... Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hm... Lo dejaré pasar... Teddy te está buscando

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Algo así como que BonBon tenía una idea o algo...

\- ¿BonBon?... Oh, no otra de las ideas de BonBon...

\- Pero Teddy parecía contento... ¿Tal vez es una buena idea?

\- ¿BonBon y una buena idea? -dijo Freddy mientras cerraba la puerta del almacén detrás de ellos- No suena para nada a BonBon...

\- Jajajajaja... ¡Eso es cierto!

\- ¡Por fin! Te estaba buscando...

\- Sí, ya me dijeron eso... -Freddy miró hacia el lado

La razón por la que dejaba que Teddy manejara las cosas era precisamente porque no quería hacerlo él mismo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema que nuestro súper poderoso Puppet no haya podido solucionar? -dijo el oso cuando vio entrar a Puppet al Backstage donde se reunían para hablar

Aunque Puppet se limitaba a hacerle gestos a Teddy.

 _No precisamente_. Puppet inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¡Ejem! -el oso pequeño llamó la atención de los otros dos

La verdad era que excepto a Puppet, a nadie le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones. Los demás animatrónicos trataban de imaginar que suceso podía juntar a los tres en el Backstage. Freddy se veía obligado a hacer algo y Teddy debía estar en una habitación con ese par... Simplemente nada bueno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Jeremy gritó y gritó y gritó hasta que se quedó más o menos afónico

El tipo del teléfono -que supuestamente trabajaba de día, pero cuando había ido al curso de los juegos, había preguntado por él y tratado de escuchar a todos los empleados para identificar la voz sin éxito- le acababa de decir que en realidad no debería estar ahí... ¿Era acaso todo una broma? ¿Los animatrónicos le habían tendido una trampa? Después de todo fue el mismísimo Robert, su jefe, el que le pidió que viniera esa sexta noche...

\- Aquí hay algo muy raro... -dijo Jeremy sospechando del tipo del teléfono

\- ¿Por qué dices que hay algo extraño? -preguntó Blair que entraba junto a Mangle, Felly y Thia

\- ¿Partiendo por ustedes todas juntas?

\- ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a preguntar la coneja

\- No es como que no nos llevemos bien... -señaló Felly

\- Sí... ¡Aquí todos somos amigos! -agregó Thia

\- Sí, claro... De todas maneras... El tipo del teléfono acaba de decir que no debería estar aquí...

\- Pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo... Los guardias nocturnos solo trabajan de lunes a viernes –estuvo de acuerdo Thia como si fuera obvio para el recientemente contratado guardia

\- Pero Robert me dijo que... Olvídenlo -sería algo que le preguntaría el lunes a su jefe

\- Entonces... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Blair

\- A parte de quejarte por supuesto... -molestó Felly

\- ¿Se puede saber desde cuando les interesa lo que yo esté haciendo?

\- ¡Desde luego que nos interesa! –se apresuró a decir Thia

\- Ok... Ahora van a decirme que está pasando o...

\- Eh... ¿Jeremy? -Mangle que estaba en el techo sobre él bajo cuando el guardia empezó a temblar y apuntar con el dedo casi histérico

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Todas se voltearon al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

\- ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? -Freddy y Puppet asintieron- Bien

\- De todas maneras no es como que hubiera otra opción...

Admite que es una buena idea. Puppet miró a Freddy.

\- Yo...

\- ¡No mas discusión sobre el asunto! Ya has dado tu aprobación...

\- Como sea...

\- Será un tema que manejaran los conejos...

\- Bonnie va a estar taaan feliz... -dijo Freddy de manera irónica

Puppet inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Puppet? -le preguntó Teddy

 _Freddy, no olvidaste algo... O a alguien._

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

\- Oh... Ups

\- ¡Golden Freddy! ¡No nos asustes así! -dijo Felly cuando pudo soltar sus orejas luego de soportar los gritos de todos

\- JEREMY -la voz de Golden Freddy podía hacer temblar a cualquiera y por supuesto que el rubio no era la excepción

\- ¡H-habla!

\- ¡Por supuesto que habla! ¡Es un animatrónico!

\- Aunque técnicamente no tiene endoesqueleto...

\- ¿Cómo se puede hablar sin uno? -preguntó Blair

Golden Freddy la miró y parecía que iba a decir algo cuando llegaron los otros dos osos... Y prácticamente todos los animatrónicos.

\- Goldie... Es decir, ¡Golden Freddy! ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó BonBon que venía con un montón de globos inflados y amarrados y serpentinas enredadas

\- Creo que olvidé mencionarle señor Fitzgerald que Golden Freddy quería conocerlo -dijo Freddy como si nada

\- ¡¿Q-que quería conocerme?! Y a mí que me impor...

\- ¡Jeremy! No deberías hablarle así a Golden Freddy... Puede que no lo parezca porque está dañado, viejo, sin color y no puede hablar bien, pero es muy importante aquí en la pizzería -terminó Teddy

Puppet lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sin ofender -agregó el oso

\- ¿Cómo podría ofenderse con eso? -le preguntó Freddy con ironía

\- ¡Esta bien! Hola señor Golden Freddy, es un gusto conocerlo -saludó Jeremy desde detrás de Mangle- ¿Ahora puede irse?

\- BIENVENIDOSEÑORFITZGERALD -dijo antes de desaparecer

\- ¡D-desapareció!

\- Sí, suele hacer eso –lo tranquilizó Thia

\- ¡Muy bien ahora volvamos a preparar la fiesta! -habló BonBon antes de que alguno de los animatrónicos pudiera hacerlo callar

\- ¿La fiesta? -preguntó Jeremy recién notando al conejo lleno de globos y serpentina- ¿Pero se puede saber que has estado haciendo? ¡Si desordenas me culparan a mí! -el guardia ya había recuperado su humor habitual

\- Pero por qué te enojas si la fiesta era para t... -Bonnie le hizo el favor a todos de ponerle la mano en la boca a BonBon para que dejara de hablar

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? La fiesta era para... ¿Mi?

Desafortunadamente para los animatrónicos Jeremy no era lo suficientemente estúpido y ya había encajado todas las piezas en su cabeza.

Golden Freddy le había dicho a Freddy que debía avisar a Jeremy de su visita para que este no se asustara -por supuesto Freddy se olvidó. Luego Puppet, Teddy y Freddy aprobaron la idea de BonBon de hacerle una fiesta a Jeremy de bienvenida por aceptar el trabajo de manera definitiva y los conejos -Bonnie bastante forzado- comenzaron a hacer las decoraciones mientras Blair le pidió a Chica que hiciera la comida y reunió a todas las demás para ir a distraer a Jeremy. Y lo habrían logrado de no ser por BonBon que acaba de delatar todo el plan a media hora de que estuviera todo listo.

Todos los animatrónicos lo miraron. Ya solo quedaba llevarse a Jeremy al comedor y pasarlo bien... Ya habría más tiempo para fiestas sorpresa...

* * *

Respuestas para Luna! :D (decoraré mi sillón con un tapiz especial ) :

1- Sip, lo hemos jugado (horas y horas de diversión y maldad XD)

2- La verdad es que no me gusta tanto town :(

3- No he escuchado ese rap :'( tampoco... es bueno?

4- Personalmente me cae mal, aun no se lo que le hizo a los pobres animatrónicos, y se que en algún momento será mi villano

5- Le preguntaremos en breve... ;)

6- Me cae bien, aunque es muy antipático cuando quiere... :D (sin ofender )

7- Me gusta el veneno, el tranquilizante (y lanzarlas al incinerador), en general algo que no me deje tanto trabajo para limpiar... Flojera! :D

8- 1Foxy porque es divertido :) y 2Freddy porque es el Boss (sin contar a Puppet :)

9- No entendí muy bien? tengo que elegir a uno? o si creo que Scott es el tipo del teléfono? Prefiero de todas maneras al tipo del teléfono, aunque me parece sospechoso ¬¬...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respuestas para Caro!:

1- A mi también, pero sigue sin gustarme... :'(

2- Impaktada! :O y encima me imaginé a Foxy y Freddy en el vídeo (gracias Caro por las pesadillas gratis :)

3- Yo creo que Puppet siendo el más chiquitito de los niños al ver sufrir a los otros quiso que dejaran de hacerlo... Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero el tipo de morado! si lo atrapaba todavía se retuerce en el infierno (o donde sea ¬¬)

4- Imposible decidir, he leído mucho (mi hermana puede comprobarlo XD)

5- Sushi! y fetuccini!

6- Me muero... :O! me ha pasado que se borra algo y después no recuerdo lo que escribí :'( incluso una hora después de que lo escribí XD

-.-.-.-.-.-

1- La verdad fue una idea random tratando de en nuestra imaginación, de mi hermana y mía, de estar en la pizzería con los animatrónicos... así que supongo que de ahí? Y el resto (personalidades y eso), es como yo creo que sería la gente frente a tales situaciones, por ejemplo Jeremy que dices que es como poco amable, pero si los robots te molestaran y de verdad te asustaran... creo que sería peor... y mi Jeremy (mi personaje) no ha tenido una vida muy "exitosa" así que no es tan feliz... Y los spin-offs se me ocurren de cosas que veo, o leo, o escucho todos los días XD

2- 120 XD

3- he escrito hasta tarde sí... :')

4- Creo que fue Mangle, y creo que mordieron a alguien frente a Jeremy (una persona random), pero no a Jeremy

5- Eh... sip :)

6- a Chica porque es muy servicial :D

7- CoffCoffelviernesCoffCoff! :D

respuesta: El arcoiris

ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (Balloon Boy time!)

Me reí demasiado con ese vídeo!...

PD:

Felly: Yeah! Admiren los lentes! y Foxy... serás mi esclavo la próxima semana!

Freddy: Eh... no hay fruta?

Blair: Que? acaso lo hechas de menos o que te pasa?

Freddy: No, para nada (baile de celebración porque no hay fruta) (se le acerca Bonnie por la izquierda y comienza a rapear) (se acerca Foxy por la derecha y baila con Freddy) (los tres sacan lentes de sol...)

Todos: Ok...

Puppet:... (le hace señas a Freddy que deja de bailar)

Freddy: Ejem! Puppet ahora me ha pedido que le haga de traductor un momento...

Puppet: (asiente con la cabeza)

Freddy: Lindy, estás cordialmente invitada a una cena en la pizzeria en los comedores de metal y trozos de pizza de caja... (Puppet mira feo a Freddy)... OK, olvida lo último...

y... se acabó buena semana a todos!

PD 2:

Freddy: Mangle no intentes tirar tu campaña para presidenta, todos sabemos que soy yo


	21. Hermanos

Viernes de spin-oofs! :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Bonnie**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a otro segmento de conociendo a!  
\- Y yo me sigo preguntando a quien le hablas...  
\- Shhhhh... El día de hoy tenemos a un invitado súper, mega, híper ultra...  
\- ¡Bonnie! -Felly gritó cerca de las orejas de Blair  
\- ... Especial... -dijo Blair impactada- ¡Mi hermano Bonnie!  
Bonnie salió de detrás de las cortinas donde Blair lo había puesto hace ya 15 minutos.  
\- Pensé que me habías dejado olvidado ahí, Blair  
\- ¡Yo no haría eso!  
\- ¡Hey! Felly también me harás una entrevista a mi ¿No? -Foxy había entrado al comedor con Freddy  
\- Eh... ¿No?  
\- Felly está en nuestra programación... -le señaló Blair tendiéndole una hoja con las entrevistas  
\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? -Felly estaba indignada, pero fue ignorada por Blair  
\- Cuéntanos Bonnie, ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo preferido?  
\- Tocar guitarra... Y últimamente enseñarle a cierta coneja a tocar... Y debo decir que le falta bastante...  
\- ¡Esas son las cosas que debes omitir Bonnie! -le susurró Blair  
\- No, esas son las cosas que queremos saber... ¡Bonnie cuéntanos más!  
\- ¡Cállate!  
\- Esta esa vez cuando Blair creyó que estaba... ¡Hmph! -Bonnie tenía la mano de Blair en la boca y estaba siendo arrastrado detrás del escenario  
\- ¡Haremos un corte, pero descuiden volveremos luego! -gritó Blair antes de desaparecer  
\- ¡¿Pero a quién le hablas?!

 _(Bonnie's POV)_  
Por fin había logrado zafarme de la entrevista. Por lo menos un momento...  
\- ¡Bonnie! ¿Puedes ayudarme? -iba pasando por fuera de la cocina cuando Chica gritó desde dentro  
\- ¿Chica? -entré a la cocina para encontrarme con que se le había atorado el brazo en la trituradora- ¿Por favor dime que no destruiste tu brazo? -dije mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara  
Chica, es una animatrónica antigua como yo y todos los antiguos somos muy unidos. Puede ser un poco torpe -o bastante torpe- pero es muy amable.  
\- ¡No! Pero se me atoró un ala del traje y luego cuando trate de meter la mano...  
\- Se terminó atorando todo tu brazo...  
\- Sip  
\- Iré a buscar a alguien más y vuelvo... ¿Puedes esperar?  
\- Sí, tu tranquilo  
\- Ok...

\- Y además...  
\- Pst Felly...  
Felly miró hacia el lado.  
\- No, Blair no está aquí, creo que te fue a buscar a la oficina de Jeremy  
\- Gracias... Esta Freddy por ahí  
\- Eh... Sí  
\- Lo necesito  
\- Ok... Ya vuelvo  
Después de un minuto.  
\- ¡Dame mi sombrero! -Freddy logró atrapar por fin a Felly que había huido  
\- Ahí lo tienes -dijo Felly mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba  
\- Gracias -le respondió Bonnie  
\- ¿Fue tu idea?  
\- Eh... No  
Freddy levantó una ceja.  
\- Pero sí te necesito  
Momentos después Chica y Bonnie se dirigían donde Mangle para que cosiera el ala de Chica.

\- ¡Gracias Bonnie!  
\- ¡No hay problema!  
\- Así que ayudando... –Foxy saltó de donde estaba sentado cuando los vio entrar  
\- Como siempre  
Se habían reunido Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy. Eran los tres los mejores amigos y siempre se reunían a hacer algo... No tan bueno.

\- ¡Aquí estas! -Blair por fin había encontrado a Bonnie y ya lo llevaba de vuelta al escenario  
\- Entonces retomemos...  
\- ¿Me puedo ir?  
\- No, Felly  
\- Entonces, dinos Bonnie ¿Quién es el que te cae peor? ¿Te cae bien Puppet? ¿Qué hay de Jeremy? ¿Estás feliz de que BonBon sea de tu familia? ¿Te parece fastidiosa tu hermana?  
\- ¡Felly!  
\- No, debe responder...  
\- Esta bien -después de todo casi no había pasado tiempo con su hermana y prometió hacerlo así que Bonnie suspiró- Digamos que nadie me cae peor... Pero si debo ser honesto... Ballo...  
\- Eso no está permitido -Blair sacó una tarjeta roja  
\- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso? -preguntaron Felly y Bonnie  
\- Pues... Solo sigue respondiendo ¡El público quiere saber Bonnie!  
\- Qué publico...  
\- ¿Alguna vez te callaras?  
\- ¡Ejem! -dijo Bonnie poniendo una mano entre las dos- Puppet... Digamos que es un poco enigmático, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir si me cae bien o mal...  
\- Eres demasiado diplomático Bonnie  
\- Cállate es honesto...  
\- Jeremy... Diremos que se ganó mi confianza... además le debo mi cara... Mm... BonBon... Es especial... Y yo no era muy diferente cuando trabajaba con los niños... Supongo que quedar sin cara y sin brazo abandonado en una habitación asquerosa cambia la personalidad de cualquiera...  
\- ¿Estas tratando de decir que deberíamos quitarle un brazo y la cara a BonBon y luego encerrarlo?  
\- Felly...  
\- Era una idea...  
\- Y se nos ha acabo el tiempo... Los esperamos para…  
\- Aun quedaba una pregunta...  
\- ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 **Un día con Foxy**

\- Bienvenidos al conociendo a... ¿Estás segura de que esto es necesario? -preguntó Felly suspirando por décima vez ese día  
\- Sí... Y debes hacerlo con más entusiasmo -dijo Blair con Foxy asintiendo al lado de ella  
\- ¡Vamos, sis! Esto debe salir bien...  
\- Cállate Foxy... Ni siquiera eras el siguiente en la lista... ¿Se puede saber cómo llegamos a tu entrevista tan rápido?  
\- Eso es... Un secreto -el animatrónico levantó su parche  
\- Hm...  
\- Bueno... Comencemos con las preguntas ¿No? -Blair cambió el tema  
\- Eh... -Felly volvió a suspirar- Esta bien... Dinos Foxy ¿Qué opinas de Mangle? –Preguntó la animatrónica que tenía una sonrisa malévola en la cara  
\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Mangle es una amiga  
\- ¿Amiga?  
\- Sí... Amiga muy cercana... ¡Además es como de la familia!  
\- Aja  
\- N-no me mires así... Mm... ¡Siguiente pregunta!  
\- Si tu y Man...  
\- ¿Qué opinas de Jeremy? -preguntó Blair cambiando de tema otra vez  
\- Creo que es un poco miedoso... Pero me cae bastante bien  
\- Aja  
\- ¿Ese será tu comentario para todo? -comentó Blair  
\- Que te conste que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto...  
\- Pero es tu hermano, ¡Esfuérzate!  
Felly volvió a suspirar.  
\- Bien... ¡Entonces! ¿Qué opinas de BonBon?  
\- BonBon es...  
\- ¿No crees que también es un poco miedoso?  
\- Eh... Bueno, sí...  
\- ¿Más o menos que Jeremy?  
\- ¡No veo a donde nos lleva todo esto! -exclamó Blair  
\- BonBon es muy simpático y amable... ¡Siguiente pregunta!  
\- Hm... Bien, ¿Qué opinas de Puppet?  
\- ¿Puppet? La verdad es que no lo veo mucho...  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Pues porque pasa todo el tiempo en su caja...  
\- Pero si quisieras hablarle solo tienes que tocar ¿No?  
\- Bueno... Sí  
\- ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que no hablas con Puppet?  
\- Eh... ¿No?  
\- ¿Y qué opinas de Chica?  
\- Ah... -dijo Foxy por fin una pregunta fácil- Chica es una amiga antigua, es muy amable y nos llevamos muy bien...  
\- Aja... La consideras tor...  
\- ¿Qué opinas de Bonnie? -Blair intervino otra vez  
\- Bonnie es uno de mis mejores amigos, puede que sea un conejo, pero es muy fuerte  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó Blair ofendida  
\- Mm...  
\- ¿Qué opinas de Thia?  
\- Es muy amable también... Además tiene un carácter fuerte…  
\- ¿Y Teddy?  
\- Teddy es muy serio  
\- ¿Y Freddy?  
\- Freddy es mi otro mejor amigo, es genial  
\- ¿No consideras que es un poco amargado? ¿O malvado? ¿O que se ríe un poco raro?  
\- Mm... Blair –Felly intentó detenerla  
\- Ya sé que es tu amigo, pero hay que reconocerlo...  
\- Blair -Foxy apuntó hacia atrás de la coneja  
Blair miró por sobre su hombro solo para encontrarse con los ojos azules del oso del que estaba hablando segundos atrás.  
\- Así que amargado, malvado y me río raro... ¿Lo recordé todo bien?  
\- Eh... ¡H-hola Freddy! ¡No es lo que piensas! -Blair ya había desaparecido de la habitación  
\- Vaya... Nunca había visto a un conejo correr tan rápido...  
\- Supongo que eso es el final de la entrevista ya que deberíamos estar las dos...  
\- Entonces...  
\- ¡Sip! ¡Fue todo por hoy! -dijo Felly cortando a Foxy y saltando fuera del escenario

* * *

Todavía no decido que hacer con mi sillón :p Aquí vamos!:

1- Deberías...

Felly: Por su puesto que sí!, mientras no sea a mí claro... pero hay un par de ositos que créeme merecen mucha fruta ;)

2- En realidad si le tirás hará como un súper ninja y la cortará con su garfio, así que solo lograrás que se vea cool (Foxy: Soy un ninja! XD)

3- No u.u pero a mi hermana le sale igual!

4- Tirarlas del tejado? (Oye Puppet tu sabes lo que es eso? Puppet:...)?

5- Yo sacaría a Mangle y BonBon (a Balloon Boy lo dejo ahí por supuesto y Teddy con un poco de esfuerzo se salva solo XD)

6- No, la verdad ahora que lo pienso no sabría decir si era hombre, pero no me tincaba mucho sus ojos eran magenta... (Chica: yo no lastimaría a nadie!)

7- Sí, me gusta ;)

8- Mi favorita de la vida sería la cala, pero la rosa roja es hermosa

9- Por supuesto! No sé cómo acercarme a G. Freddy, pero haremos lo posible ;)

10- En serio? súper me tienen que decir el día y yo lo leeré :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me informan por interno que otra vez tenemos drama y que el comentario se publicó dos veces u.u... ¬¬

respuestas:

1- Mm... nop, pero me veo envuelta en lo formal todo el tiempo XD

2- Que el mal... es decir el buen señor Scott respondiera todas las incógnitas del bendito juego!

3- Mm... de german... me gustan Infamous second son, until dawn y the last of us (no necesariamente en ese orden :p) (cuando las sube claro porque se demora una... ¬¬) y del rubius no he visto muchas series, solo videos random... (gracias hermana ¬¬)

4- Soy muy extrema! XD de hecho quiero tirarme en bunjee (como se escriba XD)... pero me he metido a casas del terror, me he subido a demasiados juegos extremos hasta que quede mareada, etc...

5- Mm... no sé :p

6- me da igual, es parte de lo que pasa así que siempre todas mis historias tienen amor en algunas partes o en muchas partes XD

7- Eh... Eh... la carita de perro no funciona conmigo :p

8- 0,000000000000000000000000001 :) (mentira XD nos llevamos muy bien, si no fuera tan desordenada y... cierta persona mira con odio)

-.-.-

1-4,2,1 y 3

2- Yo creo que Freddy...

3- No sé... no se me ocurre un número XD

4- Sí, de hecho en el juego siempre me da miedo, me da mala espina lo encuentro super tétrico...

5- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA... sí :D

6- 1: ninguno? (la voz de G. Freddy a lo mejor)/ 2: Puppet/ 3: me d cosa phantom puppet por que es un psicópata que no se va T.T/ 4: Nightmare y 4 hallooween: nightmare puppet

7- Sí, sobre todo cuando BonBon se pasea por mi cara! ¬¬

Felly: Así que prácticamente les cae bien toda la pizzería menos yo!

Foxy: Oh, Oh! si tienen piernas será mejor que corran...

Felly: Ya verán lo que les voy a hacer... (risa malévola)

Freddy: Y a esta que le pasa?

Felly: Y él? si yo soy mala qué es él?

BonBon: Bueno... mientras Foxy intenta quitar de encima de Freddy a Felly... ow eso duele, Ok... Gracias por los saludos BonBon2!

Thia: BonBon 2?

BonBon: sí, ahora porque se me ha ocurrido haremos una trivia sobre la historia el ganador se llevará un premio! Cierto Puppet?

Puppet: (niega con la cabeza)...

Blair: No puede haber una trivia sin premio!

Puppet: (levanta una ceja) _Pensaré en un premio..._

Blair: Yeiiii!

BonBon: así que prepárense... y no se vale releer los capítulos ;)

Bonnie: Antes de que nos quedemos sin tiempo... agradeceré mi premio al mejor hermano :) ... En tu cara Foxy!

Foxy: Huh? y Por qué se lo gana él?

Thia: Bye!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PD: OMG esto esta saliendo muy largo :O

BonBon: No solo no recibo abrazos sino que además me tratan mal! esto es el colmo! ya verán voy a...

Thia: BonBon! recuerda que no puedes demostrar maldad frente a ella ya lo dijo Lindy!

BonBon: Pero...

Blair: Freddy! Si Mangle quiere puede hacer su campaña para presidenta! y que yo sepa tu como presidente no haces mucho! el trabajo lo hace Teddy!

Todos: OOOOOHHHHHH!

Freddy: A sí? bien, Teddy, deja de hacer las cosas! veremos si Mangle puede quedarse a cargo de todo...

Teddy: y se puede saber quien te crees que eres para venir a mandonearme!

Chica: Ok... antes de que esto se transforme en un caos...

Bonnie: Y se siga alargando...

Chica y Bonnie: Bye! Y buen fin de semana a todos!

Felly: Y se puede saber por qué terminan las frases del otro y hablan sincronizados?... A dónde van?!

:D


	22. Noche 7

Noche 7! ... Falta poquito... ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 7: Antiguos vs Nuevos**

Los animatrónicos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor -su gran mayoría- jugaba a las cartas.

\- ¡Y gané! -celebró Felly

\- Felly, ¿Acaso estás haciendo trampa?

\- Blair, me preguntaste eso la primera vez que gané y pusiste a Puppet al lado mío -la animatrónica apuntó hacia el animatrónico parado detrás de ella- No estoy haciendo trampa... Tú eres mala jugando este juego

\- ¡Hm! No soy tan mala –se defendió Blair

Al menos no quedaba siempre de las últimas como Thia.

\- ¡Juguemos otra vez! -exclamó BonBon

Los osos suspiraron, pero comenzaron a repartir las cartas otra vez. Iban a empezar la quinta partida cuando escucharon la puerta principal.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Esperábamos a alguien? -preguntó Thia

Todos se levantaron y se pusieron alerta. Felly y Foxy se pusieron en la entrada.

\- ¿Ves algo? -le pregunto Foxy

\- Sí... Es... ¿Jeremy?

Los animatrónicos se relajaron otra vez, pero ¿Qué hacía Jeremy ahí?

\- Señor Fitzgerald -Freddy estaba en el pasillo frente a él otra vez se había pasado a los zorros

\- ¿Cómo hace eso? -volvió a preguntar Foxy

Felly solo se encogió de hombros saliendo al pasillo también.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Jeremy?

\- Oh... Hola... Verán eh...

\- Es domingo, deberías estar en tu casa... Ayer te dijimos que solo trabajas de lunes a viernes -dijo Blair uniéndose al grupo

\- Lo sé, es solo que...

\- Jeremy deberías avisar de todas maneras que eres tú, o si no nos preocupamos -Teddy también se acercó

\- Bueno... ¿Soy yo?

\- ¡Ya es tarde!

\- ¡No nos desviemos de la pregunta central -señaló Felly- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Yo...

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Otra vez tienes una razón tonta como esa? -dijo Blair recordando la consola que debía pagar

\- No es una razón tonta... Solo que no entenderías

\- De todas maneras, ¿Qué clase de idiota rompe la televisión de sus padres? -le preguntó Felly

\- ¡Fue un accidente!

\- Estoy empezando a no creerte Jeremy -exclamó la coneja

\- Cree lo que quieras

\- Espera un momento... ¿Aun vives con tus padres? -intervino Felly

Los animatrónicos no sabían mucho de adultos, pero sí sabían que los niños podían vivir con sus padres, no otros adultos.

\- Que perdedor –lo molestó Foxy

\- Ja, ja, ja... Para que lo sepan vivo en una habitación que esta fuera de su casa...

\- Pero sigue siendo la casa de tus padres...

\- Sí

\- Perdedor -repitió el animatrónico

\- ¡Esta bien! Llámenme como quieran... Solo no me molesten mientras me quedo en la oficina, solo con mi miseria -Jeremy se levantó de la silla donde lo habían sentado Blair y Felly dirigiéndose a su oficina

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó la coneja

Los animatrónicos tenían dos opciones: o ignoraban que el guardia estaba ahí y seguían jugando o lo molestaban. Por supuesto de la votación se eligió la segunda opción...

\- Jeremy~ -dijo Felly inocentemente

\- ¿No les dije que me dejaran solo?

\- Bueno, solo para que sepas, te diré un secreto... Tú no eres nuestro jefe –le susurró la animatrónica

\- Aun así...

\- Tampoco te debemos nada... -agregó- Así que resígnate

\- ¿Qué quieren? -dijo el guardia finalmente

\- Vinimos a decirte las reglas

\- ¿Reglas?

\- Que sepas que yo no estaba de acuerdo -la coneja habló por primera vez desde que había entrado a la oficina

\- ¿Reglas para qué? -preguntó Jeremy llevándose una mano a la frente, después de todo si la coneja no estaba de acuerdo, era porque era o una idea cruel o mala para él

\- Resultó ser que terminamos en una pequeña "discusión" -comenzó a explicar Blair

\- ¡No le des explicaciones! –la interrumpió Felly, pero la animatrónica continuó

\- ¿Discusión sobre qué?

\- Que hacer contigo... Y bueno alguien surgió con la idea de molestarte o de hacerte una fiesta... -Freddy y BonBon si tenía que apostar- y después de decidir molestarte comenzaron a pelear por quien lo haría mejor...

\- Ok, me perdiste...

\- Los animatrónicos antiguos dijeron que lo harían mejor y luego los Toys alegaron que ellos también podían ser aterradores –terminó de explicar Felly en un intento de que el guardia entendiera- Aunque realmente con BonBon en el equipo, yo no esperaría mucho...

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Vas a negarme que el conejo con exceso de maquillaje no da miedo?

\- Bueno, no, pero...

\- Eso pensé

\- Entonces... ¿Es una competencia de asustar? -Jeremy estaba comenzando a palidecer

\- Sí

\- Las reglas son: 1) los dos equipos tienen 4 miembros Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica... No pongas esa cara, Chica también quería participar... Y Teddy, Mangle, BonBon y Thia... 2) Tú, yo, Blair, Puppet y los Balloons somos las víctimas

\- ¡Víctimas! ¡Qué maravilloso!... Espera ¿Puppet también? ¿Cómo se supone que van a asustarlo a él?

\- Ni idea

\- Ve el lado positivo Jeremy... ¡No tendrás que darle la cuerda a Puppet! -señaló la coneja

\- ¡Prefiero darle cuerda!

\- 3) Cada equipo tiene una oportunidad para asustarte, si lo logran tienen un punto... Si no, bueno no tienen nada...

\- Al menos solo es una oportunidad -Jeremy suspiró

\- Yo no me emocionaría tanto... Después de todo tu te asustas con cualquier cosa -dijo Felly saliendo de la oficina

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No soy cobarde!

\- Aja...

\- Y 4) No puedes salir de la oficina porque es tu zona de "miedo" -la coneja hizo las comillas con los dedos- ¡Bye!

\- ¡Los odiiiiiiio!

Gritó Jeremy mientras ambas animatrónicas lo dejaban solo en la oficina.

\- Jajajajajaja

\- No deberías reírte de él Felly...

\- Blair no seas tan grave... Además algo hay que disfrutar después de todo nosotros no haremos las bromas hoy -dijo la animatrónica

\- ¿Y crees que darán miedo?

\- ¿Te preocupa? -la molestó Felly

\- No, sabes que no muchas cosas me dan miedo

\- Lo sé... Supongo que eso nos deja dentro de los más difíciles de asustar...

\- Bueno, ya son las 1 el juego comenzó -exclamó Blair sin mucho entusiasmo

\- Te veo luego –Felly se dirigió al comedor que era su zona de miedo

Pasó otra media hora antes de que se sintiera algo de ruido en la pizzería. Ambos grupos liderados por los osos tuvieron ideas similares y decidieron dividirse para sus primeros objetivos. A eso de las 1:30 ya se podían escuchar los gritos de Jeremy y de Balloon Boy... Seguidos de muchas disculpas de BonBon y Thia... Y después disculpas de Chica más risas sin parar de Bonnie.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Chica arrastrando a Bonnie que todavía se reía del pequeño animatrónico

\- Deberíamos dejar a Puppet para el final... -sugirió Foxy

\- Da exactamente lo mismo que lo vamos a asustar ahora a que lo asustemos de los últimos -explicó Freddy

\- Pero hay que intentarlo –agregó Bonnie recuperando por fin su oreja

\- De eso no cabe duda... ¿Sugerencias? -preguntó el oso sabiendo que quedaban solo blancos difíciles

\- Vamos a por Blair -dijo Foxy

\- ¿Huh? ¿Y por qué no empezamos con Felly? -le preguntó Bonnie

\- Fue un nombre cualquiera... Podemos empezar por Felly, me da igual -respondió Foxy encogiéndose de hombros

\- Empezaremos por Blair -decidió el oso luego de darle una última vuelta- Debemos asegurar los puntos que podamos

Todos asintieron.

\- ¿Entonces? -Thia entró junto a BonBon a una de las Party Rooms

\- Iremos a por Puppet -exclamó Teddy

\- ¿Puppet? ¿No deberíamos ir a por Felly o Blair?

\- No, iremos a por Puppet -repitió Teddy- Y este será el plan...

\- ¿Está todo listo? -preguntó Freddy

Para cuando terminaron de preparar la trampa para Blair ya eran las 3 a.m.

\- Sí -contestaron Chica y Foxy

\- Muy bien vayan a limpiarse Bonnie a tu posición -Freddy se escondió en la oscuridad para vigilar todo

\- ¿Blair? -Bonnie asomó la cabeza por el Kids Cove

\- Oh, ¡Hola Bonnie! -saludó ella dándose vuelta

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

\- No, este es mi lugar asignado

\- Pero es urgente ven -Bonnie le hizo señas

\- Hm... Bueno, supongo -Blair se encogió de hombros y siguió a Bonnie

Después de todo no eran muchas las cosas que la asustaban.

\- Mm... ¿Bonnie? -cuando salió todo el pasillo estaba oscuro

Parpadeó y activó las luces de sus ojos.

\- Ven... ¡Es por aquí! -dijo Bonnie, así que Blair siguió adelante

¿El pasillo siempre había sido así de largo?

\- ¡Blair corre! -Bonnie gritó de pronto y la coneja comenzó a correr hacia adelante

De repente Blair entro en pánico. A medida que avanzaba el pasillo se hacía más angosto y cuando miro hacia sus lados las paredes estaban llenas de pinchos.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? -Blair siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más y se encogió en un lugar donde los pinchos estaban cada vez más cerca de ella

\- ¡Boooonnieeeee! -gritó la coneja que estaba agachada en el suelo- ¡Esta bien ganaste! ¡Ahora ven aquí!

Freddy encendió las luces y aparecieron Chica, Foxy y Bonnie para ayudarla.

\- Lo siento mucho Blair, créeme que no fue divertido... Pero no podíamos perder -dijo el conejo bajando sus orejas

\- ¡Hm! ¡No sé si te perdonaré Bonnie! ¿Hacer esto por una simple competencia? ¿Qué clase de hermano hace eso?

Bonnie puso cara de perrito abandonado.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡No caeré con eso!

Bonnie inclinó la cabeza y junto las manos.

\- ¡E-está bien! Pero de todas maneras -comenzó la coneja cuando Bonnie la soltó del abrazo que le había dado- ¿De dónde sacaron pinchos?

\- Todo es cartón y espuma -explicó Foxy tocando los pinchos

\- Eso es... Wow... Pero se ve real... Bueno no tanto la verdad...

A la luz del pasillo se podía apreciar la poca calidad de la pared que le había parecido tan real minutos antes.

\- ¿De todas maneras cómo...?

\- A Chica se le ocurrió -explicó Bonnie

\- Lo siento –se disculpó la animatrónica bajando la mirada

\- ¡E-está bien! ¡Los perdono! ¡Pero sepan que me deben una muuuuy grande ustedes! ¡Todos! -Blair apuntó al grupo de animatrónicos

\- Esta bien -estuvo de acuerdo Freddy- Todos te debemos...

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Noooooo! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los cinco animatrónicos se quedaron quietos antes de salir corriendo al comedor.

Teddy tocó una trompeta cerca de la caja de Puppet y el animatrónico salió de la caja con mal humor escrito por toda su cara. Entonces desde detrás de él se acercaron BonBon con un encendedor y Thia con un aerosol. Puppet giró la cabeza en 180 grados y Thia soltó el Spray que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡No hagas eso! -le dijo retrocediendo

Puppet por su parte tomó aire y sopló, apagando el encendedor de BonBon. Los miró a todos con el sueño fruncido.

\- Ok, eso no resultó...

\- No estuvo ni cerca de resultar -dijo Teddy

Puppet negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Entonces iremos donde Felly! -exclamó BonBon- Tengo el plan perfecto para demostrarle que puedo dar miedo

Teddy y Thia siguieron a BonBon con una ceja levantada. Con BonBon, uno no sabía que esperar.

\- ¡Hey Felly! ¡Te desafío!

\- BonBon el objetivo del juego es asustarme no humillarte a ti mismo... -la animatrónica se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Entonces rechazaras un desafío? -BonBon levantó una ceja

\- No, siempre dispuesta a humillarte, pero que sepas que pierdes tu oportunidad

\- Eh... ¿BonBon estás seguro de esto? -le preguntó Thia

\- Tú déjamelo a mí... Muy bien, entonces entra a esta caja por favor... -dijo el conejo indicando una caja plástica tan alta como Felly

Era una caja de plástico transparente. Felly entró y BonBon cerró la puerta detrás de ella solo quedaba un espacio por el techo.

\- Y que pretendías exactamente... No le tengo miedo a espacios cerrados...

\- Le tendrás miedo a este -el conejo le hizo una seña a Mangle que estaba en el techo sobre la caja

\- ¿Cuando ha llegado Mangle ahí? -preguntó Thia

\- Ni idea... Pero ¿Cuándo ha puesto esa caja ahí? –preguntó Teddy a su vez

\- Lo siento Felly –se disculpó Mangle antes de verter un balde en la caja sobre la cabeza de Felly

\- ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡Felly! -Foxy entró de los primeros al comedor solo para encontrar a su hermana encerrada en una caja transparente llena de arañas de plástico

\- ¡Tu ganas conejo sácame de aquí! -la animatrónica estaba histérica

\- ¡BonBon abre la caja! -Foxy apuntó su garfio al conejo

\- ¡Ya esta! -dijo Thia

Felly salió disparada a los brazos de Foxy temblando. Jeremy y Puppet entraron al comedor en el momento siguiente.

\- Creo que estarán de acuerdo en que esta competencia debe llegar a su fin... -dijo Jeremy mientras Puppet asentía a su lado- Bonnie, asustar a tu propia hermana... Y BonBon siendo cruel... Esto está mal

Y Puppet estaba completamente de acuerdo. Todos los animatrónicos agacharon la vista. _Esto es un empate, todos son igual de aterradores..._

\- ... E idiotas -terminó Jeremy que sin saberlo estaba diciendo lo mismo que estaba diciendo Puppet a Freddy

Puppet y Freddy miraron a Jeremy con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? No me vengan ahora con que se ofendieron porque...

\- Tiene razón señor Fitzgerald, nos hemos portado muy mal... Lo sentimos -Freddy se dio la vuelta y se disculpó con los que fueron asustados

Luego de media hora de disculpas y perdones Jeremy decidió volver a casa y pedir disculpas otra vez a su padre por romper su plasma... Y los animatrónicos volvieron a jugar a las cartas.

* * *

Tapiz de... cupcakes! y guitarras! y micrófonos! y garfios! :D ahora comencemos!:

1- German :)

2- Gracias ... y la verdad es que sí, tengo pensado escribir algunas ideas más que tengo por ahí (incluyendo otro fic de FNAF, pero más serio y con la historia del juego), peroooo... todo eso estará reservado para cuando salga de vacaciones ;)

3- Freddy ven~ tengo fruta para tiii~

4- Yo creo que sería un empate? creo que ambos tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar... pero gritaría Foxy! XD

5- Salvaría a Lindy, pero para que quitarle la satisfacción de que lo haga Puppet?

6- Pobre Lindy, te salvaré ;)

7- yo le voto a Mangle! (Foxy te quiero, no te enojes!)

8- Tienes que avisarme ;)

9- Freddy, haber si así se vuelve más simpático y Teddy para que se relaje... y Foxy y Bonnie por diversión XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BonBon: Ejem! y como prometimos la semana pasada... la trivia de los primeros 6 capítulos! Ya saben que como mencionaban Fox y BonBon2 (que son super fans y están listos para cualquier pregunta!) no se vale releer los capítulos ;)

Thia: y la primera pregunta dice así... (Foxy hace un redoble de tambores)... Cuál era el animatrónico que no podía dormir?

Blair: Esa es muy fácil...

Chica: Para eso está la siguiente pregunta!... Cuántas veces se negó Felly a ayudar a Blair para contar historias?

Bonnie: A) 2 B) 5 C) 1 o D) 4 ?

Felly: Siguiente pregunta! Para qué uso trenzas en el día? y la que sigue... Cuál fue la primera parte del cuerpo que moví cuando llegué?

Freddy: A) orejas B) manos C) cabeza o D) brazos ?

Thia: Cuál es el nombre de mi cupcake?

Blair: En qué capítulo empiezo con mi parte de la historia?

Teddy: A) 2 B) 3 C) 4 o D) 5 ?

Mangle: Cuántos días después de Felly llegó Blair?

Foxy: Cómo se llamaba la chica que se llevó a Balloon Boy cuando se lo encontró Blair?

BonBon: Qué me ofrece Blair cuando me conoce?

Felly: Cuánto llevábamos yo y Blair en la pizzería cuando Puppet nos dejó conocer a los antiguos?

Blair: Cómo se llamaba el niño que estaba de cumpleaños ese día?

Chica:Y... Quién llegó ofreciendo torta para callar a los niños? (bonus final facilito ;) )

BonBon: esperamos sus respuestas y no hagan trampa!

Thia: Si lo hacen estará Puppet en la noche a los pies de su cama!

Todos: Bye!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PD:

Freddy: Bien, aceptaremos la apuesta!

Puppet: _Freddy no se vale sabotear_ (se cruza de brazos)

Freddy: Ah no? Pero...!

Puppet: (frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza)

Freddy: de todas maneras ganaré... y que conste que no soy ningún osito gominola! (se va)

Muy buena semana a todos! :D


	23. La apuesta entre Blair y Freddy

Viernes de Spin-off! :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **La apuesta de Blair y Freddy**

\- ¡Nos vemos luego! -Blair salió de la oficina de Jeremy  
No alcanzó a avanzar ni dos metros cuando se encontró con Freddy y Foxy en el pasillo que escondieron algo rápidamente en sus espaldas.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen? ¿Y qué escondieron detrás de sus espaldas? –los interrogó la coneja tratando de doblar su cuerpo para ver mejor lo que trataban de esconder  
\- Nada -se apresuró a decir Foxy  
\- ¿Hacia dónde vas? -le preguntó Freddy  
\- No trates de cambiar el tema... -la coneja entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? -se cruzó de brazos y se plantó firme en el suelo  
\- Cualquier cosa que estemos planeando no podrás detenerla, así que ¿Por qué no te mueves? -le dijo el oso  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que no puedo?  
\- No, no puedes  
\- Me subestimas  
\- Blair, hay que ser realistas, no podrías detenernos aunque estuvieras parada en esa entrada toda la noche -Foxy apuntó hacia el frente  
\- ¡Pruébame!  
\- ¿Acaso quieres apostar y perder? -Le dijo Freddy  
\- ¡Yo no perderé!  
\- Es una apuesta entonces... Tienes media hora para estar lista -terminó Freddy tendiéndole la mano  
\- ¡Ya verás! ¡No podrás alcanzar a Jeremy! -Blair le dio la mano al oso y firmó su sentencia

La coneja desperdició alrededor de siete minutos pensando que podía hacer para evitar que Freddy entrara a la oficina de Jeremy. Hasta que llegó a una conclusión...  
\- Voy a perder a menos que haga algo drástico...  
Y así fue como llegó al Kids Cove.  
\- Pst, Pst Felly...  
\- ¿Qué? -preguntó la animatrónica  
\- Necesito tu ayuda...  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste ahora?  
\- ¡Nada malo! Es solo que...  
\- ¿Solo qué?  
\- Hice una especie de apuesta...  
\- Una apuesta... ¿Contra BonBon? -sugirió la animatrónica riéndose, no era normal que Blair hiciera apuestas con alguien  
\- No... Con Freddy...  
\- Jajajajajaja... ¡Suerte con eso! –se burló Felly tratando de salir del Kids Cove  
Blair se le puso en frente.  
\- ¿No me dejaras pasar?  
\- ¡No tengo mucho tiempo!  
\- Dime... ¿Qué apostaste? -inquirió Felly cuando vio que la coneja parecía afligida  
\- Que no podían llegar a la oficina de Jeremy...  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo has podido hacer una apuesta tan riesgosa? Pensé que eras lista...  
\- ¡Lo sé! Pero es que Freddy...  
\- Sí, sí ahórrate las explicaciones... De todas maneras era una apuesta entre tú y Freddy... Dudo que acepte otro integrante...  
\- ¿Crees que no lo pensé ya? ¡Tengo el plan perfecto! Ven... -y Felly fue arrastrada por Blair

Momentos más tarde…  
\- ¿Están de acuerdo?  
¿Cómo no iban a estar de acuerdo? Freddy y Foxy asintieron.  
\- Bien, entonces será Felly y yo contra Freddy y Foxy... Nosotras defendemos ustedes atacan...  
Puppet asintió a todo dando a entender que entendía de que iba todo.  
\- Bien... Tienen una hora para preparar su defensa -señaló Freddy entrecerrando los ojos hacia Felly- ¿Eso está bien? -dijo finalmente mirando a Puppet  
Él asintió. _Suerte._  
\- Gracias -dijo Blair  
\- Como sea... -respondió Freddy  
 _Debe ser justo.  
_ \- ¿Por eso estas enterado no? -Freddy aun consideraba injusto que Puppet juzgara quien ganaba  
 _La hora comienza... Tienen hasta las 6… Y recuerden, solo clásicos._ Puppet volvió a su caja.  
\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará?  
\- ¿Estás dudando de mi? –Habló Felly desde el ducto de ventilación  
\- No, es solo que... Parece simple...  
\- Créeme será genial -exclamó ella finalmente saliendo del ducto de ventilación- Después de todo es un clásico... Y Chica y Thia tienen prohibido acercarse  
\- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los otros –Blair inclinó su cabeza para tratar de escuchar algún ruido  
\- Aparentemente apostando quien ganara esta competencia... Que por cierto no me tiene nada contento... -reclamó Jeremy bajando la tablet  
\- Tu tranquilo... Déjame todo a mí... Para cuando sean las seis, Foxy y Freddy no van a querer meterse contigo en un buen rato... –le aseguró Felly con malicia

3 a.m.  
\- Y... Ya pasó la hora... -Jeremy miró su reloj  
\- Deberían atacar en cualquier momento...  
\- Nah... Freddy es más de esperar...  
\- Es por eso que cambiamos la táctica a ataque sorpresa...  
Freddy ya estaba frente a la oficina. Hasta el momento el plan de Felly iba muy bien.  
\- Nada que no haya previsto -dijo ella agachándose en el momento en que Blair le tiraba una tarta de crema en la cara  
\- ¿Es enserio?  
\- Ya escuchaste al jefe... Solo bromas clásicas -Felly se levantó  
\- ¡Lo siento Freddy! -agregó Blair  
\- Esto no va a detenerme... ¿Por qué… no me la puedo quitar? -Freddy trató de quitarse la crema de la cara  
\- ¿Oh? No te lo dije... ¡Las tortas de hoy en día se hacen con yeso! -dijo Felly que había agregado ese ingrediente especial para que el oso no pusiera ver y dejara de avanzar  
\- Con... Eres una...  
\- Si Teddy estuviera aquí diría que cuidaras tu lenguaje...  
\- Muy gracioso señor Fitzgerald... Volveré... -Freddy se dio la vuelta  
Se podían escuchar sonido de choques y unas cuantas maldiciones. Blair, Felly y Jeremy se rieron un rato.  
\- Eso estuvo cerca...  
\- Freddy debe llamar la atención, si hubiera simplemente tomado a Jeremy no habríamos podido hacer nada -Felly se encogió de hombros  
\- Eso no habría sido divertido... -pensó Jeremy recordando algunas de sus experiencias con el oso  
\- No para ti... O para nosotras que habríamos perdido...

4.30 a.m.  
Había pasado un buen rato desde el último intento de los animatrónicos de hacer algo.  
\- ¿Tal vez se te fue la mano con el yeso? -preguntó Blair  
\- Puede ser...  
En ese momento Felly alcanzó a agacharse porque escuchó un crujido y la oficina se vio invadida por globos con agua.  
\- ¡Aaah!  
\- ¡¿Pero qué?!  
Blair estaba cubierta de agua al igual que Jeremy y luego vinieron globos con harina y huevos.  
\- Si no podemos entrar, de todas maneras podemos hacerle bromas a Jeremy... Espero que eso nos dé puntos -dijo Foxy mientras se iba guiñando un ojo  
La oficina era un completo desastre pegajoso y polvoriento.  
\- Ahora ¿Qué? -exclamó Blair mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por los efectos del agua  
\- ¿Reporte de daños? -preguntó Felly saliendo de detrás del escritorio donde había alcanzado a meterse, aún así no había salido ilesa y su ropa estaba llena de huevos y harina, pero al menos se había salvado del agua  
\- Bueno, estoy empapada y pegajosa... -señaló Blair tratando de controlar sus articulaciones que se habían descontrolado  
\- Yo igual... –se quejó Jeremy saliendo de detrás de la silla, estaba menos mojado que Blair, pero también había recibido agua  
\- ¿Por qué a ti no te pasó nada? -preguntó la coneja  
\- Escuché un crujido y me agaché... Ya era tarde para advertirles... -ambos la miraron con enojo- De todas maneras... Eran muchos globos para que Foxy estuviera solo... Y la mayoría golpeo su objetivo...  
\- Lo que significa que Freddy ya está operativo -terminó la coneja  
\- Oh, oh...  
\- Debemos estar alertas

5.30 a.m.  
\- ¡Ríndanse o se arrepentirán!  
\- ¡No lo creo! –le respondió Felly al oso  
Cinco minutos después se escucharon ruidos en los conductos.  
\- Ahora -le susurró Felly a Blair y Jeremy que comenzaron a echar el perfume de fresas que Felly había traído  
\- ¿Qué es esto? -se escuchó la voz de Foxy desde el conducto derecho  
\- ¿Crees que un poco de perfume nos detendrá? -amenazó Freddy desde la izquierda  
\- No... Pero  
\- ¿Eh? No puedo avanzar...  
\- De que estas... ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Freddy que también parecía tener problemas  
\- Ups... ¿Blair acaso no pusiste el letrero de no usar conductos por problemas con pegamento?  
\- Jijijijiji... ¡No, creo que lo olvidé!  
\- ¡¿Pegamento?!  
\- ¡¿Qué clase de pegamento hace esto?!  
\- Industrial...  
\- ¡Felly! -se escuchó desde los dos conductos  
\- ¿Qué? Además no se pueden perder la mejor parte -dijo Felly mientras le daba una de las bolsas que tenía cerca del escritorio a Blair  
Ambas abrieron las bolsas y comenzaron a lanzar plumas en la entrada de los conductos.  
\- Ahora, Jeremy si haces los honores -exclamó Felly cuando ambas vaciaron las bolsas  
\- Por supuesto...  
Jeremy tomó el ventilador y se acercó a un túnel para que las plumas volaran dentro del conducto y hasta un no muy contento Freddy y luego hasta un menos aún contento Foxy.  
\- Jajajajajaja -los tres se largaron a reír  
Ahora si todo iba bien, estarían atorados ahí hasta que Puppet llegara a sacarlos.

5.55 a.m.  
\- ¿No está muy silencioso todo? -preguntó de repente Blair  
\- Creo que tienes razón...  
\- No se preocupen eso se solucionará pronto... –Freddy estaba en la entrada de la oficina sosteniendo una caja de fuegos artificiales  
\- ¿Huh? Cómo se soltaron...  
Ambos estaban cubiertos de plumas violetas y olían a fresas además de tener algunos trozos menos de ropa... Sobre todo en las rodillas y codos.  
\- ¡Eso ya no importa sis! –exclamó Foxy mientras lanzaba algunos fuegos artificiales dentro de la oficina

Todo lo demás paso muy rápido. Jeremy, Felly y Blair corrieron dentro de la oficina gritando y tratando de esquivar los fuegos artificiales mientras se cubrían las orejas. Foxy y Freddy alcanzaron a reírse un par de minutos antes de que Puppet apareciera detrás de ellos.

Puppet caminó hasta que llegó a la oficina, chasqueó los dedos y los fuegos artificiales ya no estaban en ninguna parte. Tampoco había rastro de la harina, los huevos o el agua, ni siquiera de las plumas. Puppet se volteó y señaló su muñeca indicando la hora. Ya eran las 6.

\- ¡Entonces debes decirnos quien ganó! -exigió Freddy  
\- Sí, queremos saber  
 _Los fuegos artificiales fueron trampa..._ Puppet apuntó en dirección a Felly y Blair.  
\- ¡Siiii!  
\- ¡Ganamos!  
Felly y Blair chocaron las manos y se burlaron de Freddy y Foxy hasta que abrió la pizzería.

* * *

Sí, es un sillón perfecto ahora a por esas respuestas! :

1- Solo si es una amiga tan especial como tú ;) (yo también lo he hecho con una sola amiga XD)

2- Mis materias favoritas cuando estaba en la escuela eran Lenguaje e Historia :D

3- Sí, no me gustó mucho que usaran los peores miedos en contra de Blair y Felly... ¬¬

4- Sí, quería matarla porque era una copia barata XD

5- Gatos! (aunque me gustan ambos y tengo bastantes ;)

6- Sí, muchas veces también... hasta que Scott se decidió que era hombre de hecho ¬¬

7- Foxy!

8- Me encanta! he visto muchoooos! (y todavía veo muchos XD)

9- Campo... el único ejemplo de cuidad es Santiago y no me gusta tanto :(

10- Me inclinaré por la lluvia también ;)

11- Luna! ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y para el grupo (ex caroXD):

1- No

2- Recuerdo... cuando choque con un poste de un arco de futbol... y esop :'(

3- Sí... mi parte favorita era... EL RECREO!

4- Montañas rusas!

5- Una vez... casi, casi (me subí como a 5 cosas seguidas... no repetir)

6- 1: Bonnie (nunca se iba de la puerta!) 2: Balloon Boy! 3: Spingtrap 4: Freddo

7- Más otaku que gamer ;)

8- el más fácil es el 3 y el más difícil es el 4 (para mí)

9- 3 veces :)

10- 4! porque nos odia!

11- TOP 5: 5- Que Jeremy fue mordido en el 87 4- Que el hombre morado es el niño del juego 4... 3- Que Foxy hizo la mordida del 87 2- Que Chica hizo la mordida del 87 1- Que Puppet es la madre de los niños y 1.2: Que Mangle era hombre porque tenía Man en su nombre (Sí, señores, es verdad)

12- Sip... Mi Puppet es más normal y no da miedo... o sí? (NO tanto por lo menos :p)

Adivinanza: Los dedos...

BonBon: Y los resultados de la primera trivia los deja así... (Foxy y su redoble de tambores)...

Bonnie: Equipo 1: 3 puntos

BonBon: Y equipo 2: 5!

Puppet:...

Freddy: Puppet les recuerda que hacer trampa está prohibido y que no le gusta el desorden!

Blair: Y también les dice que los favoritismos no están bien! y que tienen a un par de zorros enojados!

Felly y Foxy: Nah... si no nos quieren se las verán con Freddy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PD: La apuesta se llevará a cabo la próxima semana así que Mangle y Freddy prepárense!

Freddy: Estamos todos de acuerdo en que fue una mala idea asustar a todos, pero... (Puppet se lo lleva mientras se despide con la mano)

Puppet: _Muy buen fin de semana... Y recuerden sean corteses y no hagan trampas :)_

Bye!


	24. Noche 8

El fin!...

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 8: ¡El gran Final!**

\- Y este es el contrato firmado -Jeremy le enseñó el papel a los animatrónicos

\- Es solo un trozo de papel -señaló BonBon

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? -le preguntó Felly

\- No es nada del otro mundo BonBon es solo un papel que dice que debo trabajar aquí por seis meses... Eso es todo -explicó Jeremy

\- ¿No es genial? ¡Ese papel tiene tanto poder como Puppet!

Puppet miró al conejo y luego abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

\- ¡La torta! -exclamaron Chica y Thia que venían con una enorme torta de dos pisos

\- Wow... ¿Y dónde se supone que me meteré tanta torta?

\- Sí, creo que exageraron un poco –estuvo de acuerdo Blair

\- Nah, no te preocupes Jeremy, nosotros comemos sin llenarnos... De hecho tampoco tenemos hambre... ¿Para qué se supone que comemos? -preguntó Bonnie

\- Porque sí... -le contestó Blair

\- Hagan espacio -dijo Chica mientras intentaba sostener la torta

\- Te ayudare –Bonnie se levantó para ayudar a sostener la torta cuando BonBon que también se levantó lo hizo tropezar

Paso así: Bonnie se levantó, BonBon se levantó luego empujando su silla hacia atrás y una de las patas hizo tropezar a Bonnie que comenzó a caer con las manos hacia adelante y finalmente hizo palanca con la bandeja en las manos de Chica. Chica no pudo controlar el peso de la bandeja y la soltó cayéndose también sobre Bonnie en el suelo. Sonidos de metal chocando más una sorpresa general invadió el ambiente.

La torta había ido a caer a la cabeza de Freddy, un poco en la de Teddy y la parte que debió caer en Puppet... Bueno, Puppet ya estaba de pie lejos del alcance de la torta.

\- ¡BonBon! -resonó la grave voz del oso por la pizzería

Cinco horas antes.

\- Entonces ¿Es oficial? -preguntó Bonnie

\- Sí, escuchamos a Robert en persona decirlo -le aseguró Blair

\- ¿Por qué crees que BonBon está saltando por los pasillos? -Felly entró al Kids Cove con varias cajas

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? -le dijo el conejo atrapando varias cajas que ya comenzaban a caerse

\- Globos... Serpentinas y piñatas para rellenar con mucho confeti...

\- ¿Ahora eres cómplice de BonBon? -preguntó Blair impactada

\- No, pero Teddy dijo que Freddy dijo que Puppet... Les había dicho que debíamos hacer una fiesta de celebración para Jeremy... Y que esta vez sí debíamos hacerlo bien... De hecho Freddy está encargado de distraer a Jeremy

\- ¿No me digas que lo tiene amarrado a una silla? -preguntó Blair

\- No, le dijo que lo dejaría en paz si le ganaba en una partida de ajedrez...

\- ¿Y Jeremy no creyó que fuera sospechoso? -preguntó Bonnie mientras abría cajas de globos

\- No, Jeremy debió pensar que era otro de los trucos de Freddy... Al menos tenemos tiempo para hacer algo útil con todo esto -Felly comenzó a inflar globos

Blair y Bonnie se llevaron las cajas con serpentinas al comedor y comenzaron a ponerlas con la ayuda de Mangle que también se dedicó a armar las piñatas y colgarlas del techo mientras Foxy las rellenaba con confeti. Teddy y BonBon se encargaron de que la mesa fuera presentable y linda mientras Thia y Chica se encargaban de la comida.

\- ¡Uff! ¡Está todo listo! -el comedor había quedado muy lindo, de hecho mucho mejor que cuando alguno de los niños celebraba su cumpleaños y habían tardado un par de horas

\- ¡No! ¡Freddy tiene que haber una razón por la que tiraste mi tablet al suelo! -la voz de Jeremy se acercaba por el pasillo

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! -susurró Teddy mientras tomaba a Balloon Boy y le ponía una mano en la boca para que no dijera nada

\- ¡Puppet, las luces! -el animatrónico apagó las luces y se hizo a un lado camuflándose con la oscuridad

\- Pero... ¿No había luz aquí hace un momento? -preguntó Jeremy volteándose hacia Freddy

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando...

\- ¡Freddy!

\- ¡Sorpresa! -gritaron todos los animatrónicos

Excepto Balloon Boy que gritó globos... Jeremy saltó y luego se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de respirar.

\- Sabemos que es oficial señor Fitzgerald, te quedarás de manera permanente -dijo el oso haciéndolo tomar asiento en el medio del comedor donde Mangle tiro de los hilos de la piñata y el confeti cayó sobre Jeremy

Luego Foxy y Bonnie tiraron de otras cuerdas y elevaron un cartel que decía ¡Bienvenido!

\- Wow... Así que sí pueden ser amables... Este lugar quedó muy alegre -señaló el guardia siempre acostumbrado a ver el lugar de noche y lúgubre

\- ¡Felicidades Jeremy! -cada animatrónico le dio a Jeremy sus felicitaciones, ninguna tan larga como el abrazo eterno de BonBon y después de un rato de conversaciones y risas fue hora de que llegara la torta...

Presente...

\- ¡Chica quítate!

\- Lo siento -la animatrónica logró pararse con la ayuda de Thia

\- Mm... ¡Está muy buena! -todos miraron sorprendidos a Jeremy y Freddy dejó de correr detrás de BonBon para mirar también al guardia- ¿Qué? -Jeremy había tomado un trozo de pastel de los hombros de Teddy- Tal vez ustedes no puedan saborearla, pero las tortas de Chica son muy buenas

\- Gracias

\- Ahora no vamos a arruinar todo el esfuerzo por un pequeño incidente...

\- ¿Jeremy? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó la coneja sorprendida de que el guardia quejoso y de mal humor estuviera recomendando una relajación

\- Sí ¡Vamos hicieron esto por mi! ¡Debemos celebrar!

Los animatrónicos tomaron la palabra del guardia y comenzaron a hacer lo que tenían planeado desde el principio. Esa noche hubo todo tipo de juegos de fiesta. Jeremy terminó con su corbata atada sobre sus ojos y hubo algunos bailes también. Jeremy podía decir que era parte del pequeño círculo cerrado que mantenían los animatrónicos y eso significaba que sus días en la pizzería sólo podían ir para mejor...

* * *

Antes de responder a las preguntas... Detengas sus infartos porque esta historia no termina acá! :D Nooo, la sorpresa es que de ahora en adelante y hasta que me considere satisfecha, haré spin-off como siempre y algunos mega largos que reemplazarán las noches oficiales... ;) así que no se aflijan que las aventuras de Jeremy y los animatrónicos seguirán hasta el fin de la era Jeremy...

Y ahora debo muuuchas cosas así que esto saldrá muuuuy largo... Primero a responder y comer ricas galletas yeiiiii!:

1- hay muchas! :'( cuál es la que me recomiendas?

2- Conejos!

3- Miku

4- Foxangle

5- Chica (viva lo antiguo! XD)

6- Bonnie

7- u.u Nuestro estimado Sr. Puppet no deja expresar favoritismos n.n

Y...

 **La Apuesta entre Freddy y Mangle:**

Teddy: Entendieron todos?

Todos: Sí!

Teddy: Bien, a sus puestos!

Así comenzaba el gobierno de Mangle en la pizzería. Los conejos no hicieron ningún desastre y fueron híper mega cuidadosos... Además de que Thia amarró a BonBon para conseguirlo... Chica y Thia también se mantuvieron fuera de problemas, Teddy se encargó de los Balloons y los zorros no realizaron ninguna travesura. Todo para apoyar a Mangle y que no perdiera contra Freddy... Que como siempre contradijo a Puppet e intentó sabotear a Mangle secuestrando a Jeremy un par de veces y causando estragos en la pizzería que Teddy tenía que limpiar. Y así pasó toda la semana...

Freddy: Esto es una estupidez! Cómo es posible que finjan de ese modo! Y ustedes! Ni siquiera una broma en una semana!

La ira del oso era tal que ya estaba pateando las sillas.

Teddy: Freddy acepta la derrota y deja de hacer semejante berrinche!

Freddy: No! Cállate eres un... Son todos unos...!

Puppet se paró de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a Freddy.

Freddy: Y tú no me das miedo!

Freddy se paró frente a Puppet, encarándolo. Por supuesto que Puppet ni se inmutó.

Blair: Ejem! Yo creo que ya es suficiente! -la animatrónica se metió entre medio de ambos- Lo importante aquí es que Mangle logró cumplir con la prueba que le pusiste...

Freddy: pero ustedes hicieron trampa! Mangle no tuvo que lidiar con ningún problema!

Bonnie: Bueno Freddy, técnicamente tú tampoco solucionas los problemas... Teddy lo hace... (Oooooooh!)

Freddy: Se supone que eres mi amigo...

Felly: Freddy... por qué no aceptas que perdiste y punto? Y mejor aún por qué no dejas que te tiren fruta de una vez por todas?

Freddy: JAMÁS! (huye como si no hubiera un mañana)

Y bueno... Freddy perdió así que... Luna puedes arrojarle lo que se te venga a la cabeza! XD (que no dañe su programa por supuesto :p)

Mangle: Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Me ha encantado ser presidenta de la pizzería una semana! Pero... No es para mí... así que (le devuelve el listón a Teddy) Seguiré siendo simplemente Mangle!

* * *

Blair y BonBon: (apretando a Antonia con todo el poder metálico!) Somos conejos! (y saltan y dan vueltas)

Bonnie: Eh... Gracias por el dulce... pero no comemos?

Chica: Bonnie! No de nuevo!

Bonnie: Bien... Ejem! Muchas gracias! Así?

Chica: Deberías ser más expresivo...

Mangle: Encantada te llevo por los techos de las pizzerías... Si te dan lo mismo los bichos, claro... Porque hay un montón! Pero bueno... Muchas gracias por elegirme como una de tus favoritas Trato de ser buena con todos!

Chica: La verdad es que sí soy torpe, pero así soy y me gusta! Y por supuesto que te enseño a cocinar!

Bonnie: Quieres decir que así es como debí hacerlo?

Chica: Sip

Foxy: Por supuesto, mate! Tu y yo surcaremoms los 7 mares!

Felly: Aunque ni te sabes los nombres...

Foxy: Aunque ni me se los nombres! Oye... Da igual! Y no necesitas ser yo! Solo se tu mismo! Y seremos piratas geniales!

Bonnie: Lentes?... Ah, estos lentes... Ok... (se pone los lentes y se cruza de brazos) Hm! Se siente bien... y sí por cierto, me caen bien ;)

BonBon: Otro conejo! Tu y yo BonBoN2 seremos inseparables! (abrazo de oso... bueno, de conejo XD)

Thia: Ya saben niños nunca acepten cosas de la tipa de la plaza!

Mangle: Llegó el momento de la trivia! Sí, en esta ocasión yo seré la que pregunte! ;)

1- Dónde se ubicaba la cámara que señaló Blair?

Blair: Esa no es tan sencilla...

Mangle: Nadie dijo que debían ser sencillas

2- Quién fue el primer animatrónico antiguo que conocieron Blair y Felly?

Felly: Esa es más fácil ;)

3- Qué fue lo primero que le dijo Blair a Chica cuando la conoció?

4- En qué orden aparecieron los animatrónicos antiguos?

Thia: esa también es fácil ;)

5- Quién fue la primera en saludar a Bonnie? Blair o Felly?

Chica: Yo!

Bonnie: Tu no estabas!

6- Cómo le decía Felly a Freddy?

Freddy: de una manera que no quiero recordar...

Felly: Todavía lo digo!

7- Quién se asustó en el pasillo? Y quién se agarró de quién? a) Blair se agarró de Felly que se agarró de Teddy/ b) Felly se agarró de Bonnie que se agarró de Freddy/ c) Blair se agarró de BonBon que se agarró de Freddy/ d) BonBon se agarró de Blair que se agarró de Bonnie

Teddy: Memoria, memoria...

8- Por qué se puede susurrar cerca de Chica y Thia? (y no es que esté bien ¬¬)

9- Se parecen Blair y Felly a BonBon y Mangle respectivamente?

Blair y Felly: Descríbanos!

Mangle: Y la pregunta final!

10- Quién sugiere preguntarle a Puppet sobre el tema de los hermanos?

Mangle: Y eso fue todo! Suerte con la trivia y recuerden seguir las reglas de Puppet si no quieren llevarse un susto en la noche! Bye!

* * *

PD:

Freddy: Bien, como no soy un cobarde aceptaré que perdí y aceptaré mi castigo!

Tengan una buena semana! Freddy deja ya la pose de mártir!


	25. Conociendo a

Y los personajes favoritos de todos! ... Ok, no ¬¬

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Jeremy**

\- ¡Bienvenidos al conociendo a! -dijeron las dos animatrónicas al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Pensé que no te gustaba hacer esto? -preguntó Freddy

\- No me gusta, pero siempre es emocionante molestar a Jeremy -respondió Felly poniendo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué yo también debo ser parte de esto? -Jeremy estaba indignado desde su posición en medio de Bonnie y Freddy

\- ¡Porque el público lo pide!

\- ¿Cuál público?

\- Créeme Jeremy no intentes preguntarle... Yo lo he hecho desde que esta basura de "programa" comenzó –le susurró Felly a Jeremy

\- Ok...

\- ¡Ahora Jeremy iremos a la primera sección de preguntas!

\- Yupiiii... -contestó el guardia sin entusiasmo- ¡Pero espera!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No puedes pedirle a estos dos que se vayan? -Jeremy indicó al conejo y al oso

\- No, podrías escaparte y la verdad no te quiero amarrado a una silla así que...

\- ¿Y si te prometo que no me escapo? -intentó el rubio

\- No

\- Ok...

\- Como iba diciendo, Jeremy, ¿Quién es el animatrónico que te da más miedo?

\- Mm... Golden Freddy

\- ¿Más que Puppet? -se sorprendió la coneja

\- A Puppet lo he visto tantas veces que ya da lo mismo...

\- Muy bien... ¿Cuál es el animatrónico que te da menos miedo?

\- Tu... O BonBon, aunque BonBon me asustó la primera vez cuando se puso cerca de la cámara... Tu

\- Y que sepas que es tan bajo que tuvo que subirse a una silla -agregó Felly

\- ¿En serio?

La animatrónica asintió.

\- Ok...

\- ¿Qué animatrónico te cae mejor?

\- ¿Si te hago una lista vale y me puedo ir a la oficina? -sugirió Jeremy con un poco de esperanza

\- No, ¡Responde!

\- Pues... Ninguno me cae "bien"

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Después de todo el tiempo que paso en tu oficina?! ¡¿Y de todas las conversaciones?! Después de explicarte desde el principio que no había nada de qué preocuparse y tranquilizarte...

\- ¡Haremos un corte momentáneo mientras Blair recupera su compostura y deja de sacudir a Jeremy!

\- Muy bien Jeremy... Ahora preguntas más normales -dijo Felly mientras Freddy y Bonnie lo acomodaban cerca de una mesa en la cocina

Sí, se habían movido a la cocina para seguir la entrevista, porque aparentemente Blair tenía planeada una entrevista-tour.

\- Ok...

\- ¿Qué opinas de Mangle?

\- Spider Foxy tiene un lado amable sí, pero también le gusta asustarme cuando se sube al techo... ¿Y la han escuchado en los conductos? Ese ruido puede destruir los oídos de cualquiera... Todavía me pregunto cómo es que no he quedado sordo con este trabajo...

\- Aja...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, tu voz no es lo más melodioso del mundo...

\- ¿Qué opinas de Thia? -preguntó Blair acercándose con un poco de helado que le había servido Chica

\- Thia... Es simpática, supongo -Jeremy se encogió de hombros- Y ¿Cómo es que puedes comer helado?

\- ¡Estamos haciendo las preguntas nosotras! -cortó Blair todavía resentida porque no le caía bien a Jeremy

\- Eso es verdad... ¿Qué opinas de Puppet, ya que lo has visto tantas veces? -continuó Felly observando como la coneja tragaba cucharada tras cucharada de helado

\- Puppet da miedo cuando sale de la caja porque no le doy cuerda... Es decir, no tiene ojos y esa sonrisa suya es bien escalofriante

\- Oh... ¿Te refieres a la cara que pondrá en un par de minutos? -le preguntó Freddy

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, no estás exactamente dándole cuerda a la caja ¿O sí? -aclaró Bonnie apuntando a la cocina

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡Pero estoy aquí con ustedes!

\- Jeremy concéntrate antes de que venga Puppet –exclamó Felly

\- ¿Qué opinas de Teddy?

\- Es muy correcto...

\- Balloon Boy

\- Molesto

\- Chica

\- Me da dulces... Y le quedan muy bien

\- Así que ella te cae bien y ¿Yo no?

\- No dije que me cayera bien...

La música de la caja de Puppet resonó por la pizzería.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Foxy? -siguió Felly cortando el discurso de la coneja

\- ¡Foxy es un gran pirata! -Jeremy sabía que el animatrónico estuviera donde estuviera estaba escuchando

\- ¡¿Ahora todos te caen bien?!

\- ¿Qué opinas de Bonnie?

\- Bonnie... Esta muy cool con su cara -respondió Jeremy bajo la mirada de ojos rojos del conejo

\- ¿Freddy?

\- Es un gran tipo -Jeremy había comenzado a sudar

\- ¡Y eso es todo por hoy! –se despidió Felly mientras tomaba una de las manos de Blair y ella, la coneja, Freddy y Bonnie salieron rápidamente de la cocina en el momento en que Puppet hacia su entrada

\- ¡Noooooo!

 **Un día con Balloon Boy**

\- ¡Bienvenidos al conociendo a! Para el día de hoy tenemos a un invitado muy particular... ¡Tan particular que nuestra co-animadora está amarrada a una silla! -Blair apuntó en dirección a Felly que protestaba en la silla junto a ella

\- ¡Hmph!

\- Ahora voy a sacarte la cinta de la boca y me prometerás que no dirás nada malo o pasarás muda el resto de la entrevista...

Felly asintió con la cabeza

\- Muy bien Balloon Boy, puedes entrar -la coneja retiró la cinta de la boca de Felly

\- ¡Hi!

\- ¡Hola! Ahora dinos Balloon Boy... ¿Te gusta Jeremy?

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

\- Eh...

\- No creo que esto funcione -señaló Felly

\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Baterías! ¡Correr! ¡Divertido!

\- Ok... ¡Al menos podemos decir que te divierte estar con Jeremy!

El pequeño animatrónico asintió.

\- Esto va a ser un...

\- Dinos ahora, ¿Te gusta Foxy?

\- ¡Historias! ¡Siiii!

\- Veo que tu vocabulario es muy amplio...

\- Cállate Felly... Bien, parece que también te agrada Foxy... ¿Qué hay de Bonnie?

\- ¡Conejo asustar! ¡No!

\- ¿Huh? Bonnie no da miedo...

\- Creo que se refiere a que lo molesta...

\- No, Bonnie tampoco molestaría a un pequeño animatrónico como tu...

\- ¡No!

\- Esta bien... Bonnie no... Tendré que preguntarle después que fue lo que te hizo... ¿Te gusta Chica?

\- ¡Pastel!

\- Ok... Parece que solo es capaz de relacionar a la gente con algo que le interesa...

\- Al menos esta contestando -dijo Blair

\- Si eso es lo que crees...

\- ¿Qué opinas de BonBon?

\- ¡Jugar! ¡Cantar! ¡Bailar! -Balloon Boy comenzó a correr en círculos por el escenario

\- ¿Se puede saber a quién se le ocurrió que esto era una buena idea? -Felly estaba molesta

\- ¿Estaba en la lista? -respondió Blair mientras se encogía de hombros y estiraba los brazos para atrapar al pequeño animatrónico- Entonces dinos, ¿Te gusta Thia?

\- ¡Jugar! ¡Correr! -Blair alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que saltara del escenario

\- Simplemente genial

\- Si me ayudaras en lugar de quejarte...

\- No me mires a mí, tú hazte cargo de esto...

\- Balloon Boy, ¿Qué opinas de Teddy? -la animatrónica estaba forcejeando con el pequeño

\- ¡Regaña!

\- ¿Huh? Eso no es lo único que hago pequeño desagrade...

\- ¡Teddy! -le dijo Thia mientras le metía un cupcake en la boca

\- ¿Me cuida? -preguntó Balloon Boy

\- ¡Oh! ¿No es tierno? -preguntaron Thia y Blair

\- Eh... No...

\- ¡Cállate Felly!

El animatrónico salió corriendo aprovechando el momento de distracción de la coneja.

\- Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, ¿No?

\- No

\- Pero aun faltan preguntas por responder...

\- He dicho que no -terminó Felly mientras se bajaba del escenario y se iba

\- Pero... Bueno -la coneja suspiró- ¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy! La próxima vez traeremos un invitado...

\- ¡Más normal! -gritó Felly antes de salir del comedor

\- Más alto...

* * *

Les gustaron las entrevistas? n.n Ahora vamos por esas respuestas! (voy a terminar rodando, pero amo las galletas!) :

1- Sí, alguien me insistió y me insistió hasta que se lo tuve que comprar (para que decir quien fue XD)

2- Si se la tuviera que confiar a alguien sería... Mangle, sí por que no... :p

3- Los dos nombres tienen su gracias, aunque yo también preferiría Lindy ;)

4- Mangle

5- Flan! (aunque igual depende de la torta XD)

6- cupcake x ventilador

7- chocolate! n.n

8- de Chica

9- Jeremy (Sorry no sorry BonBon XD)

10- Gaticornio

11- FNAF definitivamente

12- Mm... me iré con el cubo XD

* * *

Respuestas parte 2 :p :

1- Me ENCANTA!

2- Sí, pero el 4 todavía no lo completo con los desafíos ;)

3- Uff! Mientras siga BonBon... infinitas! XD

4- Fue un largo día sí, pero nunca me podrán atrapar jijijijiji

5- Bueno, ya saben... cierta pequeña obsesiva con el juego y las teorías ¬¬

6- Muchos, me gustan mucho los Resident evil, los KOF (juego de pelea), los juegos de autos... de terror (Silent Hill, obscure) de aventura, etc, etc... :)

7- Que puedo decir... excelente gráfica XD

8- Un poquito la verdad... muy poquito...

9- A mí lo que me importa es hacer lo que me gusta que es escribir (una de las cosas que me gusta :p) y por supuesto que me encanta que a la gente le guste lo que escribo también, se siente súper! y la verdad es que no me considero famosa... XD

10- Esta en particular? Mi hermana me inspiró harto... Y en general me gusta escribir porque llega un punto en que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza (casi siempre sobre cosas que me pasan todos los días) que decido escribirlas antes de colapsar... :D

11- Probablemente a mi hermana que se apoyaría mucho en ustedes y demás que podrían seguir con la historia ;) (si logran adivinar la clave del ipad por supuesto XD)

12- Tengo 9: 4 perros: 2 labradores: Cronos (rubio) y Artemisa (negra); y 2 quiltros Mulán y Bach y 5 gatos: Demeter (Demi), Freya (Freyi), D'artagnan, Athos y Loki :D

y la adivinanza: es la cebra!

Teddy: Bueno, a ver, no están permitidas las peleas...

Felly: Nadie estaba peleando...

Teddy: Ni las torturas en esta pizzería! Puppet haz algo!

Puppet:...

BonBon: Y pasando a otro tema! Tenemos los resultados en vivo y en directo de la trivia! y gana esta vez el equipo 1!

Blair: Yeah!

BonBon: Pero no se desanimen! Porque habrá más trivias para poder ganar!

Thia: ánimo y suerte para la próxima! recuerden que no pueden releer los capítulos!

Freddy: Puppet dice que esta conforme con su desempeño y que sigan así... Por qué tengo que hablar yo por ti? No puedes hacer señas acaso?

Puppet:...

* * *

PD:

Freddy: ...

Felly y Blair: OMG! No se está quejando!

Freddy: ...

Thia: Ok, ya me da miedo... Freddy di algo!

Freddy: ...

Bonnie: Freddy?

Freddy: ...

Foxy: Bonnie, hay que hacer algo!

Mientras piensan en algo... Nos despedimos por hoy! Bye y buen fin de semana para todos! :D


	26. El día de la Amistad

Estrenando trajes vuelven los animatrónicos este lunes! :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El día de la amistad**

Robert aplaudió un par de veces para captar la atención de todos.

\- Muy bien escuchen todos Mary en este momento está repartiendo los cambios de turno para este día de San Valentín... -Mary repartía papeles entre todos los empleados mientras Robert hablaba

Si no le pagaran tan bien, definitivamente él no estaría ahí en ese momento. Como encargado debía trabajar todos los festivos porque los animatrónicos necesitaban órdenes especiales y solo le hacían caso a él.

\- Muy bien, tengan en cuenta que los horarios de sus cambios de lugar deben ser a la hora exacta... Para hoy nos coordinaremos con los animatrónicos y ellos lo harán a la hora que corresponde así que si queremos que salga bien, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo... -dijo dedicándole una mirada al staff- Si no hay preguntas... Thia tienes el primer turno en el recibidor luego Irán Mangle, Blair y Felly después... ¿Está claro?

Las tres animatrónicas asistieron.

\- ¡Bien a prepararse!

Todo el mundo se empezó a mover. Blair sobre todo movía su nuevo uniforme por el día. Los animatrónicos habían cambiado de traje para el día de san Valentín. Llevaban una blusa -blanca para Felly y Mangle y Rosa para Thia y Blair- con vuelos y una falda negra con corazones rojos. Y no sólo los trajes, también estrenaban un peinado diferente. Thia tenía su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y firme en su sitio, Blair llevaba el pelo suelo con un cintillo de corazones del que caían hilos con más corazones rosas, Felly tenía una trenza que encerraba su pelo suelto de la que colgaban también corazones blancos y Mangle tenía listones y corazones en su pelo corto de color rojo. El escenario y la pizzería en general tenían un montón de decoraciones con el mismo motivo: corazones, incluso los globos y las paletas.

El primer turno de Thia duró de 11 a 1, luego le siguió Mangle d luego fue el turno de Felly. Prácticamente todas hacían los mismo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! ¡Y feliz día de la amistad! –Felly le entregó a cada niño un globo con forma de corazón

Thia en su turno había entregado cupcakes y Mangle figuritas de BonBon, Teddy y Thia según quisieran los niños.

\- ¡Que tengan un buen día! -decía al salir las personas de la pizzería

Mientras tanto en el resto del local sonaban las canciones en el escenario y Mangle y Blair jugaban con los niños en el Kids Cove y Puppet entregaba los premios como siempre en el Prize Corner. Cuando dieron las 6 fue el turno de Blair de estar en el recibidor entregando paletas mientras Felly se dirigía al Kids Cove para contar historias -una de las actividades especiales, para la que se reunían todos los animatrónicos a excepción de Puppet que venían a actuar lo que Felly contara que podían ser desde cuentos clásicos a historias en el sistema de la animatrónica que fueran inventadas, incluso había concursos para que los niños escribieran sus historias y la animatrónica las contara luego.

\- Había una vez un niño llamado caperucito azul -empezó Felly mientras aparecía BonBon con una canasta en la mano y una capucha azul

Los niños y Felly se largaron a reír al igual que Thia y Teddy.

\- ¡Hola niños! ¡Soy caperucito azul!

\- ¡Hola! -respondieron los niños entre risas

\- Entonces... -continuó Felly parando de reír- Un día caperucito azul tenía que llevarle comida a su abuelita... -relataba Felly mientras Thia se ponía un gorro de abuela y se colocaba en un extremo del Kids Cove alejado de BonBon y se sentaba en el suelo

\- Pero antes de salir, su mamá le dijo -Teddy se paró al lado de BonBon y le dijo

\- ¡Caperucito azul no debes salirte del camino por nada del mundo!

Los niños volvieron a reírse de los animatrónicos.

\- ¡Sí mamá! -exclamó BonBon

\- Y entonces... Caperucito azul se dirigió al bosque y se encaminó a la casa de la abuelita... -BonBon comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en dirección a Thia

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué hermosos globos! -BonBon se detuvo en el camino

Los niños se rieron nuevamente.

\- Caperucito se detuvo a ver unos globos por el camino y comenzó a alejarse de la casa de la abuelita...

\- ¡No! ¡Caperucito vuelve! –le gritaron los niños

\- Caperucito parece no escuchar... Y entonces mientras se alejaba más del camino, ¡Apareció el lobo feroz!

Mangle saltó del techo donde había estado escondiéndose y...

\- ¡Hola! -saludó alegremente a los niños y luego a BonBon

Los niños comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

\- ¡Hola! -le respondieron entre risas

\- ¡Oh Hola! -le dijo BonBon

\- El lobo intentó convencer a caperucito de que se fuera por otro camino...

\- ¡Ah, sí es cierto! Caperucito yo conozco un atajo a la casa de tu abuelita -le sonrió Mangle

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡No! ¡No la escuches! -gritaron los niños

\- ¡Dime por dónde es!

Si tan solo los niños supieran hacer un face palm.

\- ¡Es por aquí! -indicó Mangle mientras le indicaba que se fuera hacia el Prize Corner

\- ¡Ok! -dijo el conejo yendo alegremente entre los gritos de los niños

\- Y otra vez no nos escuchó -habló Felly- ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡El lobo feroz va a la casa de la abuelita! -exclamó mientras Mangle se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Thia

BonBon por su parte estaba conversando amenamente con Puppet -o más bien Puppet hacia como que conversaba.

\- ¡La abuelita! -gritaban los niños

\- Caperucito volvió a encaminarse donde su abuelita, pero cuando llegó, ya era tarde... El lobo ya la había metido en un clóset -relató Felly mientras Mangle metía a Thia debajo de una mesa y se sentaba en su lugar con su gorro puesto

\- ¡Abuelita! ¡Ya llegue! -saludó BonBon acercándose a Mangle

\- Hola Caperucito...

\- ¿Huh? Tu voz no suena como siempre abuelita

\- Estoy resfriada

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes tos? Tal vez debí traer un poco de medicina…

\- No es necesario

\- Tal vez debería devolverme…

\- No, si ya estás aquí...

\- ¡Enserio no me cuesta nada!

\- ¡Que no! -exclamó Mangle perdiendo la paciencia lo que hizo reír a los niños

\- B-bueno... Abuelita ¿Segura de que estas bien?

\- Sí

\- Pareces...

\- Estoy bien, ¿Puedes darme ya la cesta? -Mangle extendió sus brazos

\- ¡No! ¡No le des la cesta! -dijeron los niños

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella es mi abuelita!

\- ¡No! ¡Es el lobo!

\- ¿El lobo?

\- ¡Sí! -los niños ya no podían gritar más fuerte

\- Pero...

\- ¡Dame ya la cesta! -Mangle saltó y atrapó la cesta pero cuando la abrió...

Los niños comenzaron a reír.

\- ¡Aquí no hay nada! -Mangle tiró la cesta y el gorro hacia un lado

\- Ups... Debí olvidar las cosas en casa de mi mamá –se disculpó BonBon

Los niños no paraban de reír.

\- ¡Todo para nada! -dijo Mangle mientras se iba del Kids Cove

\- Si la abuelita era el lobo, ¿Dónde está mi abuelita?

\- ¡Debajo de la mesa! –le señalaron los niños

\- ¡Oh! -BonBon se apresuró a ayudar a Thia a salir de debajo de la mesa y se abrazaron

\- Y así la abuelita y Caperucito se reunieron nuevamente y se fueron a la casa de la mamá del niño para cenar mientras el lobo se quedó solo y con hambre en el bosque por intentar robar la comida de la abuelita... ¡Y fin!

Todos los niños aplaudieron y luego se dispersaron para jugar en los distintos juegos.

\- ¿Cómo va tu turno? -preguntó Felly que había ido al recibidor a llevar más paletas para Blair como Robert le había pedido

\- Bien, parece que la historia fue todo un éxito

\- Siempre son un éxito... ¿Estabas escuchando?

\- Parada aquí no hay mucho que hacer...

\- Hm...

\- Por cierto... ¿Quién sería tu Valentín?

\- ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo escuché de los niños -explicó la coneja sonriendo- Es alguien al que...

\- Ya sé lo que es un Valentín... Yo también tengo orejas ¿Recuerdas?... De todas maneras no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte... Somos robots después de todo

\- Pero...

\- Adiós debo ir a por globos al Backstage... -Felly se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras Blair se quedaba pensando

\- ¡Nooo!

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -le preguntó Bonnie saltando de repente por el grito de Foxy

\- ¡Foxy cállate! -le dijo Freddy

\- Lo siento, pero tú no lo entiendes... Mi hermana no cree en el amor...

\- ¿Huh? -preguntaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? Somos animatrónicos no estamos hechos para eso... Además tú de todas las personas sabes que no podríamos... Hemos estado abandonados aquí por años... No es como si tuviéramos esperanzas...

\- Felly tiene razón… -empezó Chica

\- Eres todo un pesimista -continuaron Bonnie y Foxy

\- Solo veo las cosas como son... A diferencia de otros... Chica ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Creo que no está bien ser tan pesimista -respondió ella con una sonrisa

\- ¡Hm!

\- De todas maneras Foxy no es algo que puedas solucionar -le señaló Bonnie

\- ¡Ya verás! ¡Por supuesto que lo solucionaré!

\- Globos... Pero... ¿Dónde están? ¡Los deje aquí! -la animatrónica había ido al Backstage a recoger las dos cajas de globos de corazones que debía reponer en la sección de Balloon Boy, pero aparentemente las cajas no estaban en ningún lugar

\- Eso es extraño...

\- Foxy los tiene...

Felly saltó un poco por la repentina voz de Freddy, ni siquiera lo había escuchado abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Foxy? ¿Para qué quiere mis globos Foxy?

\- ¿Felly? -Felly rápidamente tiró al oso de vuelta a la habitación de partes y servicios y cerró la puerta sigilosamente

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Estamos esperando los globos -le dijo Robert ingresando al Backstage

\- Mm... No los encuentro... Parece que no están aquí

\- Yo encargué que los pusieran aquí... Oh alguien va a estar en problemas -Robert se fue enojado

\- Que sepa que estoy molesta -le habló Felly al oso antes de irse también

\- ¡Hey Foxy! Yo creo que tu plan ya empezó mal... –lo molestó Freddy

\- ¡Ha sido un día muy divertido! -exclamó Blair empezando a contarle a Jeremy todo lo emocionante del día a lo que el guardia por supuesto luego de intentar que se callara fingía ponerle atención

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

\- ¿Y qué te parece? -preguntó Foxy muy emocionado

\- Esta... Bien supongo –Felly se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Solo bien?

\- Bueno, son un montón de globos atados y creo que tienen una forma de ¿Animal?

\- ¡Es un corazón!

\- Oh... Bueno, un corazón... ¡Estoy segura que a Mangle le encantará! –lo molestó Felly mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es para Mangle!

\- ¿Qué no es para mí? -preguntó la animatrónica entrando en el momento justo

\- ¡Esa hermosa decoración hecha por mi hermano es para ti!

\- ¿En serio? -la animatrónica inclinó su cabeza a un lado

\- Eh... Bueno la verdad es que...

\- ¿Y?

\- Sí, es para ti... -respondió Foxy nada convencido mientras le entregaba los globos a Mangle

\- ¡Adiós! –se despidió la hermana riéndose porque había obtenido su venganza por el incidente de los globos

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- ¿Entonces qué? -le preguntó Blair a Bonnie que se había acercado de repente

\- ¿Tu...?

\- Bonnie por mucho que aprecio tu intento de conversación debo decirte que no lo haces bien...

\- Hasta Chica con la mandíbula rota hablaba mejor -Felly entró en el Backstage

\- Ja, ja, ja...

\- Ven -la animatrónica tomó a la coneja del brazo

\- Pero Bonnie aparentemente quiere hacerme una pregunta...

\- Debe ser alguna tontería de san Valentín... -Felly miró a Bonnie- ¿Me equivoco?

El conejo no dijo nada.

\- Aparentemente a nuestros hermanos les dio por meterse en nuestros asuntos hoy...

\- ¿Foxy también?

\- Sí, pero me deshice de él

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Foxy? -preguntó al coneja con pánico

\- No literalmente -Felly rodó los ojos

\- ¡Ejem! -amabas miraron a Bonnie que había conseguido llamar su atención- De todas maneras debe haber alguien que les parezca importante...

\- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Chica por ejemplo? -Bonnie no sabía si su hermana lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero su tono era inocente

\- Y-yo...

\- Y entonces... Oh, ¡Hola! -dijo Chica entrando con Mangle al Kids Cove

\- ¿Y qué estabas diciendo de Chica Bonnie? -preguntó Felly levantando una ceja

\- Y-yo...

\- ¡Fue un gusto hablar contigo! -Felly arrastró a la otra animatrónica fuera del Kids Cove

\- ¿Estabas diciendo algo de mí? -preguntó Chica

\- Y-yo...

\- ¿Bonnie acaso no vas a decir otra cosa?

\- Mm... ¡De todas maneras! ¡Tiene que haber alguien así! -dijo finalmente a las espaldas de las animatrónicas que iban saliendo- Alguien que esté a tu altura por ejemplo...

Amabas hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada y se fueron. Pero de todas maneras las palabras del conejo quedarían en la cabeza de ambas.

\- ¿De qué iba todo eso? -preguntó Mangle finalmente

\- Nada...

\- ¿Y que estabas diciendo de mi?

\- Eh...

* * *

Y Hola de nuevo! Vamos a responder:

1- No... No sé si lograría mantener mi cordura...

2- Búsqueda Implacable

3- Batman

4- Difícil... No me gustan mucho u.u

5- Pop generalmente, aunque hay Rock muy bueno :)

6- de perro

7- Mm... yo me iría por... FNAF!

8- Depende del género que más te guste... hay de todo y para todos los gustos ;)

9- Celular

10- Pasteles!

* * *

Foxy: Empecemos con nuestra trivia de hoy!

1- Cuál es la parte favorita del día ara Blair? Y por qué?

Felly: Mm... Ni idea...

Blair: La pregunta no es para ti ¬¬

2- Cuántos dulces y paletas le faltaban cuando fue a reponerlos?

Thia: Uy, eso no está fácil...

Felly: De qué estás hablando, está fácil!

3- Qué pasó cuando Blair intentó ayudar a Robert?

Blair: Robert es un mal agradecido...

4- A quién asustó Blair de camino a la oficina de Jeremy?

Mangle: A Jeremy!

Thia: Mm...

5- A dónde iba tarde Blair?

Bonnie: A tocar guitarra conmigo!

Blair: Sí, claro...

6- A qué hora aproximadamente llegaba Robert?

7- Quiénes usaron el mantel para tirarle mermelada a quiénes específicamente?

BonBon: Creo que me confunde la pregunta...

8- Quiénes estaban en el escenario cuando pasó Felly?

Chica: Yo!

Bonnie: Otra vez estas mal!

9- A dónde tiró Foxy el micrófono de Freddy? Y cómo lo descubrieron?

Foxy: Y ojala no me hubieran descubierto!

10- Cuántas veces a la semana le robaba Felly el micrófono a Freddy?

Freddy: demasiadas para mi gusto ¬¬

* * *

PD:

Freddy: Tirarme agua no estaba permitido!

Felly: Y ya sabía yo que no podías aguantar tanto tiempo sin quejarte Freddy!

Freddy: Cállate!

Puppet:...

Blair: Puppet dice Lindy que te quedes con el nombre que más te guste y que le gustan ambos :D

Muy buena semana a todos! Bye


	27. FNAF a pulso!

Disculpen la hora... Una serie de eventos desafortunados (nada grave, solo un corte de luz, más la premiación de cierto alguien y encima una reciente eliminación del documento que tuve que hacer de nuevo!) Me llevan a publicar a esta hora... y posiblemente ya sea mañana u.u

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **¡FNAF a pulso!**

\- Entonces...

Los animatrónicos ya habían probado prácticamente todos los juegos de mesa que encontraron en el almacén y nada los mantenía entretenidos por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando obligaron a Jeremy a jugar twister con ellos -donde por supuesto ganó Mangle.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Hagamos un torneo de gallitos! -sugirió de repente BonBon entrando al comedor

Detrás de él venían Jeremy y Blair

\- Fue solo una historia BonBon... -comenzó a protestar Jeremy

\- ¡No, es una muy buena idea! ¡Todos deben participar! Excepto Jeremy claro...

\- Y Balloon Boy -agregó Blair

\- Sí, él también

\- ¡Hm! De todas maneras BonBon ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? -le preguntó Bonnie

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó el conejo azul

\- Bueno, obviamente no gan...

Thia le dio un codazo en un lado y Chica en el otro lado.

\- Es una buena idea -se apresuró a decir Thia

\- Sí, ¿Cómo quieres empezar? -le dijo Chica

\- Deberíamos hacer parejas para empezar y así ir avanzando, podemos elegirlos... ¿Qué tal yo contra Foxy? -preguntó el conejo mientras veía entrar al zorro

\- ¿Huh? ¿Estás seguro, mate?

\- ¿Y qué tal al azar? ¡Así es más justo! -exclamó Thia negando con la cabeza detrás de BonBon hacia Foxy

\- Eh... Sí, al azar -accedió Foxy

En ese momento aparecieron Puppet y Freddy en el comedor.

\- ¿Que se supone que está pasando? -preguntó el oso levantando una ceja

\- ¡Vamos a hacer un torneo de gallitos! -le dijo BonBon

Freddy miró a Puppet que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a una de las sillas del comedor.

\- Ok...

\- Sí, ¿Freddy que te parece si preparamos los papeles? -Chica lo arrastró al Backstage

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me arrastras hasta aquí?

\- La verdad es que...

\- Queremos que BonBon gane -Thia entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella

\- Pero eso no es posible... Lo siento

\- Pero...

\- Se verá irreal, le harán más daño que bien...

\- Freddy tiene razón -Chica puso una mano en el hombro de Thia

\- Pero...

\- Podemos hacerlo pasar la primera ronda... Tal vez la segunda... -empezó Freddy

\- ¿Y cómo haríamos eso?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué se tardan tanto? -preguntó BonBon desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- Eh... -Chica estaba pensando que decir cuando salió Freddy

\- Ya estamos listos -dijo el oso- Queda la primera ronda así: BonBon y Thia, Chica y Bonnie, Foxy y Teddy, Yo y Puppet, Blair y Mangle y Felly espera...

Todos dejaron de escuchar después de que dijo que él se enfrentaría a Puppet.

\- Entonces, ¿Estamos listos? ¿Señor Fitzgerald puede ser el juez?

\- Eh... Sí

\- Todos a una mesa

Los animatrónicos se movieron con sus respectivas parejas hacia el comedor para los pulsos.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡No lo haré fácil para ti Thia! -exclamó BonBon a modo de disculpa

\- ¡No esperaba menos! –le respondió la animatrónica preparándose

\- Muy bien -Jeremy los miró a los dos, por algún extraño motivo, presentía que eso iba a terminar mal- Preparados, listos, ¡Ya!

Thia puso toda su fuerza en su brazo al igual que BonBon. Y...

\- Thia... ¿Gana? -Jeremy no se podía explicar lo que había pasado, la animatrónica había vencido a BonBon y lo había hecho en poco tiempo

\- Oh... ¡Felicitaciones! -dijo BonBon con su rostro de siempre

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Thia

\- ¡Sí! No me interesaba avanzar... ¡Es muy estresante! -Thia soltó aire y se relajó

\- ¡Bien, entonces vamos a ver a los demás!

Ambos se levantaron y se movieron a la siguiente mesa.

\- Muy bien, preparados, listos, ¡Ya! -Jeremy retiró la mano de en medio de los dos animatrónicos

De nuevo ambos pusieron su fuerza en su brazo.

\- ¡Nngh! -Chica estaba comenzando a ceder terreno

\- No deberías presionarte tanto -sugirió Bonnie en tono burlón evidentemente él no estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

\- ¡Si no me vas a tomar en serio! -Chica comenzó a empujar hasta que Bonnie estaba en problemas

El conejo se tuvo que recuperar rápido y finalmente terminó por vencer a Chica con un crujido.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Bonnie se paró preocupado de haberle sacado una de sus reparadas manos

\- Sí, tal vez no debí poner tanta fuerza -Chica revisó sus manos parecían bien

\- Lo siento

\- Estoy bien

\- Y Bonnie gana -Jeremy se movió a la otra mesa

Foxy y Teddy ya estaban en posición.

\- Preparados, listos ¡Ya!

Foxy termino rápido el encuentro.

\- Muy bien Foxy –lo felicitó Felly chocando manos

\- ¡Hm! -el oso se fue a la siguiente mesa donde todos iban porque se acercaba el encuentro más emocionante de la noche

\- ¿Listos? -el oso y Puppet asintieron se prepararon- ¡Ya!

Freddy y Puppet aun usando casi toda su fuerza lo mantenían en empate, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido en extrema concentración y siguieron así por unos 10 minutos... Hasta que Puppet decidió que ya no le interesaba y cedió provocando que Freddy se fuera con toda su fuerza de cara a la mesa.

\- ¡Puppet!

Puppet se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

\- Freddy gana -Jeremy pudo pestañear por fin

Se fueron a la última mesa donde Blair y Mangle se sentaron.

\- ¡Suerte! -dijeron ambas

\- Y Blair gana -exclamó Jeremy después de que el brazo elástico de Mangle fallara

\- Lo siento –se disculpó la coneja

\- Nah... La fuerza no es lo mío, suerte –la animó Mangle

\- Bien segunda ronda... -Jeremy sacó una hoja de papel- Primero Thia y Bonnie

Ambos se sentaron y como todos esperaban Bonnie volvió a ganar.

\- Ahora... Foxy y Freddy

Todos rodearon la mesa de los dos animatrónicos, este encuentro también prometía.

\- ¡Vamos Foxy! -gritó Felly

\- Gracias por el apoyo -la miró Freddy

\- Bien, preparados, listos, ¡Ya!

Foxy y Freddy se esforzaron al máximo, pero al final terminó ganando el oso.

\- Ahora la ultima de la segunda ronda... Blair y Felly

\- ¡Vamos hermana! -gritaron Bonnie y Foxy al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Listas? ¡Ya!

Felly ganó al poco tiempo de iniciado el encuentro.

\- No tenias que hacerlo tan fuerte...

\- Ese es el objetivo de todo el juego, ¿No?

\- ¡Hm!

\- Muy bien las semifinales se harán así... -Jeremy enseñó el papel

Bonnie y Felly se enfrentarían y luego el que ganara iría contra Freddy.

\- Bien, terminemos con esto -Jeremy miró su reloj, esto ya había durado demasiado

\- ¿Lista? -le preguntó Bonnie

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Vamos hermana! ¡Es de los viejos!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tú también eres viejo! -le respondió Bonnie

\- ¡Vamos Bonnie venga a tu pequeña hermana! –lo animó Blair

\- Preparados, listos, ¡Ya!

Bonnie y Felly empujaron con toda su fuerza, pero al final el conejo comenzó a ganar terreno y ganó finalmente el encuentro.

\- Oye... Tienes mucha fuerza

\- ¿Quién crees que levanta a todos esos niños en los juegos?

\- Bonnie gana

\- Bien hecho -le dijo Felly

\- Sí, tu también

\- ¡Ahora la final! Bonnie y Freddy -Jeremy puso su mano al medio de los dos

\- ¡Vamos Bonnie! -gritó Chica

\- ¡Sí, estas tan cerca de conseguirlo! -agregó Blair

\- ¡Venga a los que derrotaste! -le dijo Felly

\- ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Se podía escuchar el metal rechinar por la fuerza de los dos animatrónicos. Luego de 15 minutos y de que casi levantaran la mesa un par de veces Freddy terminó por vencer a Bonnie

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cuánta fuerza puedes tener? -le preguntó Bonnie apoyando su brazo en la mesa

\- No lo sé, pero lo interesante hubiera sido que Puppet jugara en serio

\- Bueno, supongo que nunca sabremos quién es verdaderamente el más fuerte...

\- A mi me basta por ahora -Jeremy tomó el brazo derecho de Freddy- ¡Señores y señoritas, el campeón de los pulsos de la pizzería!

Freddy levantó el brazo y todos festejaron... Realmente nunca sabrían quien habría ganado al final...

* * *

Vamos por esas Respuestas! Y definitivamente terminaré rodando si sigo comiendo dulces (pero son tan ricos, gracias Luna!) :

1- :O por qué?

2- Mm... Los que más me han gustado de esos géneros son: Basilisk (es una historia muy cruda y cruel, pero me encanta); Inu x Boku SS (comedia romántica); Inuyasha (una increíble, pero larga serie); Itatzura na kiss (comedia romántica); Kaichou wa maid-sama (comedia romántica con la que no pude parar de reír); Kimi ni todoke (una tierna historia de amor) Y eso por ahora XD

3- No en general, pero me asustan las cosas de terror y aun así juego y veo un montón de películas del genero...

4- Freddy

5- No ¬¬

6- Puppet y BB porque si no cambiaba de cámara me saltaba en la cara el muy... !

7- Lirios

8 y 9- Sí las escuché y me gustó más la de Mangle

10- Si?

* * *

BonBon: Anunciaremos los resultados de la trivia el lunes!

Thia: Aunque ya se huele al ganador...

BonBon: Shhhhh

Respuestas!

1- Tuve la leve esperanza... Pero fue cruelmente destrozada XD

2- Me gustan solo si son simples y no tienes como mil funciones y las misiones son eternas (y bastante fomes) y eso...

3- súper... (T.T... aunque igual no me atraparon XD)

4- Ni idea... sé muchas cosas de él, pero cómo hace su magia... nop

5- Yo diría (y a pesar de que lo he llamado idiota personalmente), BonBon tiene algo que nadie tiene... Es muy inocente y puede disfrutar las ocsas de manera que otros no pueden :)

6 (7 para ustedes XD)- Uff... Muchos, muchísimos! entre ellos destacan los clásicos como Dragon Ball, Z y GT, Inuyasha, Ranma, Sakura Card Captor (de los que me gustaban porque había muchos que no, como las Seilor Moon o los super campeones); Slam Dunk... y así siguen y siguen...

7 (8)- No, aunque la Antonia me lo ha mostrado un par de veces no lo he visto yo sola

8 (9)- Estoy pensando una fecha todavía aunque probablemente avisaré con unos días de anticipación...

9 (10)- Todos menos BB n.n

10 (11)- Porque la encontraba muy cruel para una historia que siempre estuvo planeada como para "niños" o jóvenes adolescentes... No me sentiría cómoda metiendo a Felly y Blair en esa clase de historia...

Tengo algunos premios sorpresa que entregar el lunes no se lo pierdan ;) (y espero la sorpresa de los 30 cap :D)

* * *

PD: Cruzo los dedos para que esto se publique hoy y no rompamos la regla de los viernes u.u

BonBon: (susurrando) Thia ya me dio miedo...

Thia: Shhhh

Teddy: Jajaja muy graciosa, pero yo soy un profesional! Hago lo que sea necesario para... (sigue su discurso sin que nadie lo escuche)

Freddy: Llevarse bien?! A esto le llamas llevarse bien? Recibi más de 10 golpes de Foxy, Bonnie y Teddy... hasta Chica me golpeó por culpa del papel!

Felly: Respira...

Freddy: Cállate tu también me pegaste!

Y mientras Freddy sigue gritando por ahí nos despedimos por hoy y esperamos que tengan un feliz fin de semana! (para los que hayan empezado sus vacaciones muchas felicidades... y envidia :D) Bye!


	28. El día en que Blair intentó ser mala

Y empezamos la semana! :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El día e** **n que Blair intento ser mala**

\- Sí, ya sé que suena estúpido... Pero ya fue... -exclamó Felly desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina- De todas maneras solo quedan tres horas... ¡Me debes varias coneja!

\- Esta bien... No le diré a nadie lo que pasó...

\- ¿Y?

\- Y molestaré a todo el mundo... ¡Estrujaré mi cerebro para hacer las mejores bromas!

\- Solo... Molesta ¿Si?

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Bien pensó Felly. Hasta ahora ni siquiera se preguntaba que pasaba si la descubrían... Aunque según creía, nadie sospecharía de ella de todas maneras.

\- Mejor, ¿Chica?

\- Aun no terminamos de secarnos...

Por su parte ella tendría que vérselas con sus propios problemas... Si el horno no funcionaba...

\- Lalalalalala... -Blair había terminado con el comedor y esperaba que eso sacara a Jeremy de su oficina

La verdad era que hacer bromas era agotador. La coneja tomó una de sus paletas y la mojó con un poco del agua que le había quedado. A continuación la dejó en una de las sillas y tomó la guitarra de BonBon.

\- ¡Ahí estabas! Vamos a practicar -Bonnie venía junto a Foxy hacia el comedor

\- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho vine a buscar la guitarra...

Detrás de Bonnie venían BonBon, Thia y Teddy.

\- ¡BonBon, tomaré tu guitarra!

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Blair y Bonnie se encaminaron al Backstage. Cuando iban por el pasillo escucharon los gritos.

\- ¡Pero qué!

\- ¡Ow!

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¿Huh? -Bonnie que estaba al lado de la coneja se devolvió al comedor, por supuesto que ella lo siguió

Thia, BonBon y Teddy estaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué les paso? -preguntó Bonnie

\- ¡Las sillas colapsaron! –le respondió BonBon

Blair hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse... Era agotador, pero muy divertido.

\- ¡Ojalá solo fuera eso! ¡Tengo una paleta de dulce pegada a mi pantalón! -exclamó Teddy muy molesto

Ok, eso no estaba en sus planes... Pero era una buena coincidencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, debí haberla dejado ahí sin querer! -se apresuró a decir la coneja

\- Hm... No importa, iré a ver si la puedo quitar sin romper la ropa... -y así sin más Teddy se fue, sin gritos, sin molestarse, sin sermón...

\- Ok... Entonces vamos a...

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -Foxy comenzó a gritar desde el Kids Cove y rápidamente los animatrónicos se dirigieron hacia allá

Todos menos Blair que escuchó a Jeremy dejando la oficina y debía dirigirse hasta allá.

Después de cinco minutos de vigilancia extrema terminó la oficina de Jeremy y se dirigió al pasillo por uno de los ductos de ventilación. Se proponía hacer lo mismo que en Kids Cove cuando llegaron Freddy y Bonnie. Era de esperarse que tanto tumulto en la pizzería sacara al oso de su modo hacer nada. Y también era parte del plan de Blair.

\- Blair... ¿Has visto a Chica o Felly? -le preguntó el oso

\- No -Blair ni siquiera pestañeó, pero estaba pensando en alguna excusa para que no revisarán la cocina

\- Hm... Eso es extraño con tantas bromas ya debería estar jactándose de como todavía no le podemos sacar los hilos a Foxy... O a Mangle...

\- ¿Qué les pasó?

\- ¿No estabas ahí? -le preguntó Bonnie

\- No, había venido a chequear a Jeremy, escuché un ruido en su oficina...

\- ¿Había alguien o algo extraño? –la cortó el oso

\- No

\- Alguien puso jabón por todo el Kids Cove, Foxy resbaló derecho a una red de hilos con pegamento y quedó atrapado y Mangle que intento ayudar, también quedó atrapada –explicó rápidamente Bonnie

\- Oh... Eso no está bien... -dijo finalmente ella

\- No, no lo está y ahora Teddy quiere que encontremos a quien lo hizo...

\- Y por supuesto pensaron en Felly... -terminó Blair

\- Pero que no esté aquí riéndose o con una cámara... Hm... -Freddy parecía pensativo

\- ¿Tal vez tenga algo aún más grande bajo la manga?

\- O puedes estar seguro...

\- ¿Eh? -Bonnie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado

\- Que si no está aquí, puede que tenga algo más grande preparado-le explicó Blair con calma

\- Puede que tengas razón... –estuvo de acuerdo Freddy que parecía tener sus sospechas o eso pensó ella por el modo en que la miraba- No hay más remedio que buscar alguna broma...

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

\- ¡¿Huh?! -Bonnie, Freddy y Blair llegaron a la oficina de Jeremy que estaba más cerca a ellos

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por los gritos de Jeremy que tenía uno de sus pies atados al ventilador del techo y giraba sin parar.

\- Pensé que ese ventilador no funcionaba...

\- Pues parece que estabas equivocada Blair -dijo Freddy que con la ayuda de Bonnie lograron parar al guardia y bajarlo de ahí

Cuando un tembloroso Jeremy apoyado en Blair -porque los otros dos no iban a hacer de niñeras del guardia- entraron al comedor se encontraron con que Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl estaban sobre una mesa sin poder dejar de estornudar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -Freddy se llevó la mano a la frente

\- Cayeron en una red por un globo... Que se reventó y estaba lleno de pimienta...

\- ¿Huh? -Freddy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando aparecieron Felly y Chica por la puerta del comedor

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó la animatrónica tapándose la nariz cuando pasó cerca de los pequeños animatrónicos para que no le cayera pimienta

\- ¡Eso me gustaría que nos explicaras Felly! -dijo Teddy- ¿Por qué has hecho tantas bromas?

\- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada...

\- Sí, claro -respondió el oso

\- Es cierto... Estaba atrapada con Chica en la cocina... ¡Gracias por la ayuda por cierto! –se defendió Felly

\- Es cierto, estábamos atrapadas -asintió Chica

\- Pero... -Teddy comenzó a protestar

\- Chica no miente -señaló BonBon

\- Pero es tan amable que sería capaz de encubrir a Felly –le devolvió Teddy

\- Eso puede ser cierto... -estuvo de acuerdo el conejo azul

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo confesaré todo! ¡Fui yo! -todos se voltearon a ver a la coneja y luego algunos se largaron a reír y otros sacudieron la cabeza

\- Blair, ese fue un pésimo intento -dijo Thia dejando de reír

\- ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡O cubriéndola! -Blair apuntó a Felly- Estoy diciendo la verdad

Freddy y Felly eran los únicos en silencio. El oso entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿No me creen? Pues... ¡Pregúntenle a Puppet! -amenazó finalmente la animatrónica cruzándose de brazos

Sabía que tenía una excelente reputación, ¡Pero no estaba mintiendo!

\- Esa es una excelente idea -exclamó Teddy con sus ojos fijos en Felly

\- Por mi está bien -ella se encogió de hombros

Todos fueron al Prize Corner.

Teddy golpeó, no tan delicadamente la caja de Puppet. Él se demoró más de lo normal en aparecer.

\- Dinos Puppet, porque si no estás al tanto, ha habido un montón de incidentes en la pizzería…

Puppet asintió.

\- Dinos quien fue -exigió Teddy

Puppet inclinó la cabeza un poco. _Tú ya sabes quien fue..._

Puppet miró a Freddy unos segundos y luego apuntó hacia Blair. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- No, debes estar mal –Teddy sacudió la cabeza

Puppet lo miró y parpadeó dos veces. Teddy tomó a Felly por los hombros y la puso frente a Puppet.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Fue ella...

Puppet sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

\- Pero...

Puppet le frunció el ceño. Teddy soltó a Felly y se resignó.

\- ¿Alguien le cree?

Todos los animatrónicos -excepto por Freddy, Jeremy, Felly y Chica- Negaron con la cabeza. Puppet abrió la boca un momento, pero luego la cerró. Miró a Freddy y se fue de nuevo dentro de su caja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si hasta Puppet lo dijo!

\- Todos sabemos que Puppet es tu amigo, tal vez dijo eso para que te sintieras bien –Thia se encogió de hombros

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo -dijo Teddy- ¿Tu qué opinas Freddy?

\- Yo no me meto –exclamó Freddy saliendo del Prize Corner

Al final nadie –que no supiera ya lo que había pasado- le creyó a Puppet.

\- Lo siento -le dijo Blair a Jeremy

\- No fue divertido... De hecho no me lo esperaba -Jeremy recordó la experiencia de volar por los aires

\- Tenía que hacerlo... O te habrías visto sospechoso

\- Sí, claro

\- De todas maneras no pensé que sería verdad, lo que dijiste

\- Y yo no pensé que había un motivo oculto detrás de tu "inocente" pregunta... "Si yo hiciera algo muy malo, ¿Me delatarías Jeremy?"... Y minutos después estabas en las cámaras desatornillando las sillas del comedor...

\- Bueno, siempre hay un motivo para todo lo que yo hago...

\- Y ¿Cuál es el motivo para hacerle bromas a todos en la pizzería?

\- Un favor...

Llegaron al recibidor donde Jeremy se despidió y salió por la puerta del frente. Cuando se volteó pudo ver a Felly chocando manos con Blair.

\- Lo sabia... -exclamó el guardia para sí mismo mientras se giraba para seguir caminando

* * *

Y vamos por las respuestas! Hay que llegar con mucho entusiasmo y luego hacer ejercicio para bajar las pizzas! (gracias ):

1- Okis me avisas luego si te gustó alguno ;)

2- Freddy (que no se te suba a la cabeza osito ¬¬)

3- O.O esa es muy difícil... pero... igual depende... bueno ya... eh... galletas!

4- ¡n.n!

5- Fresa

6- Ruberangel... no sé, son demasiado chistosos XD

7- Yaoi

8- España

9- violeta

10- :O esa si que no la puedo contestar... explosión de cerebro en 3...2...1 u.u me gustan demasiado ambos XD

* * *

Thia: (tun tun tun... musiquita de anuncio por altavoces) Los premios sorpresa han sido recanlendarizados para un especial año nuevo!

BonBon: Y ahora sin más preámbulos vamos con los ganadores de la ronda anterior!

Mangle: Ejem! El equipo 1 obtuvo un total de 7 puntos! Mientras que el 2...

Foxy: Solo 3 puntos! Animo marineros!

Puppet: _Y ahora la trivia siguiente... (no, no habrá entusiasmo):_

 _1- Cuántas veces dice Blair: Lo escuchaste? (o escucharon)_

Bonnie: Alguien tiene idea de lo que está diciendo Puppet?

 _2- A qué hora llamó el tipo del teléfono? (el tipo... eso suena sospechoso)_

Chica: Necesitamos un traductor por aquí!

 _3- En qué orden llegaron los animatrónicos a la oficina de Jeremy?_

Foxy: Blair? Freddy? Mangle? Alguien que le escuche!

 _4- Cuántas veces se cayó Jeremy de la silla?_

 _5- Quiénes se quedaron con Jeremy en la oficina? (de manera un tanto insistente...) Y por cuánto tiempo? (Sí, deben especificar)_

Thia: Nadie?!

 _6- Cuál fue la primera palabra que Jeremy le dedicó a la pizzería? (lo primero que dijo)_

 _7- Cuántas veces se escondió debajo del escritorio?_

 _8- Me escapé durante la primera noche por culpa de Jeremy? ¬¬_

 _Y fin! (si, fin esta trivia será muy corta... Suerte! y recuerden no hacer trampa)_

Mangle: Que querían?

Bonnie: Ya no nos sirve Mangle, Puppet ya se fue!

Felly: Por supuesto que soy la más lista!

Ejem!... Sí, pasamos el FNAF 4, pero no hemos hecho ni el 20... (me dio paja seguir escribiendo XD) por tema de tiempos... Ni ningún modo de halloween u.u

* * *

PD:

Freddy: ...

Felly: Ya no sé si está muy enojado para hablar, se volvió un relajado o se volvió loco... pero bueno! El cartel quedo totalmente destruido de los muchos daños que recibió así que con eso les digo todo ;)

Y bueno, cuídense y disfruten la semana! Esperaré mi momento de vacaciones yeiiiiii!


	29. La caja de Puppet

Nuevo capítulo! :D ... cortito, pero divertido ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **La caja de Puppet**

\- ¿Pensé que ya habías logrado hacer eso? -preguntó la coneja poco convencida

\- Pero no salió tan bien como yo quería

\- Aún así ya lo intentaste una vez y no funcionó... ¿Por qué debería funcionar esta vez? Además por si no lo has notado es difícil de engañar

\- Ya sé que Puppet tiende a saber más cosas se lo normal, pero aun así debo intentarlo...

\- Sí, sí, ya sé, tu súper récord de bromas perfectas no tiene a Puppet... -repitió Blair en tono burlón

\- Exacto

\- Felly sabes que no resultará...

\- Y tú sabes que no me rendiré mi marca personal está en juego...

Y así Felly pasó todo el domingo distraída pensando en algo que pudiera sorprender a Puppet. Hasta que llegó el lunes y ella parecía tener un buen plan.

\- Hmmmm -Felly iba con un montón de bolsas de mermelada hacia el comedor

\- Alguien parece feliz -le dijo Foxy cuando la vio entrar

\- Siempre que algo va a salir bien estoy feliz –le respondió la animatrónica mientras ponía todas las bolsas en la mesa más cercana y se encaminaba luego hacia el Backstage

\- Y ¿Qué se supone que saldrá bien? -le preguntó Mangle que estaba sentada junto a Foxy en el borde del escenario

\- Ya lo veras...

Ambos observaron como ella ingresaba en el Backstage y salía con dos baldes.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Teddy? -preguntó Thia asomando su cabeza por la entrada del comedor mientras Felly comenzaba a abrir las bolsas de mermelada y las ponía dentro de los baldes

\- No, pero si fuera tú revisaría en la oficina de Jeremy... Creo que hay un tumulto ahí... –le respondió Felly moviendo sus orejas en dirección de la oficina

\- ¡Gracias! -contestó Thia yéndose en la dirección señalada

\- ¿Por qué habrá tal escándalo esta vez? -preguntó Foxy moviendo sus orejas también para escuchar mejor

\- Mm... Creo que alguien puso accidentalmente una especie de cohete en el globo de Balloon Boy y lo soltó en la oficina de Jeremy... -Felly les guiñó un ojo mientras abría la última bolsa de mermelada y llenaba el último balde

\- Mm... ¿Felly? ¿Para qué hiciste eso? ¿Y para qué quieres esa mermelada en un balde? -preguntó Mangle que sabía de sobra el tipo de bromas que Felly era capaz de hacer con un poco de mermelada... O mejor dicho, Freddy y Teddy lo sabían muy bien

\- Solo una pequeña... Como decirlo... Broma que estoy planeando... Y quería a Teddy fuera del camino así que necesitaba una distracción -Felly tomó los baldes y se dirigió al Kids Cove

\- Y ¿Qué hay de Freddy? -preguntó Foxy antes de que se fuera

Ella retrocedió un poco y asomó su cabeza.

\- Oh, sí, Freddy... Puede que quieras ir a sacarlo del almacén ahora... ¡Bye! -dijo desapareciendo finalmente

\- ¡Adiós! -pudo escuchar a Jeremy gritarle a Balloon Boy y Teddy una vez que habían dejado desastrosa su oficina y lo habían enfermado de los nervios tratando de atrapar el estúpido globo... ¿Qué tenía ese pequeño demonio con el globo de todas maneras? ¿Sin el globo se moría o qué?

\- ¡Hey Jeremy! -lo saludó Felly- Y Blair...

\- ¡Hola Felly!

\- ¿Ahora qué? -el guardia estaba en modo gruñón

\- Oye ¿Así recibes a alguien que solo viene a saludar?

\- Tú nunca vienes solo a saludar -Jeremy entrecerró los ojos

\- Mm... Puede que sea cierto... La verdad es que necesito que hagas algo por mí -le explicó la animatrónica

\- Lo sabía... Pues no –respondió finalmente el guardia cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? -preguntó Blair

\- Quiero que Jeremy no le de cuerda a la caja de Puppet -respondió Felly con simpleza

\- ¡Ja! ¿Estás loca? No haré eso aunque me amenaces... No, espera eso no es verdad... -Jeremy pensó por un momento sus propias palabras

\- No necesito amenazarte... Me debes una Jeremy -dijo la animatrónica apoyándose contra la pared de la oficina

\- ¿Huh? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! -le reprochó el guardia para nada convencido

\- ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? ¿Acaso olvidas quien te defendió de las bromas de Freddy y Foxy?

\- ¿Defenderme? ¡Termine mojado, pegajoso y casi me caen fuegos artificiales! ¡Dos! -Jeremy levantó las manos sobre su cabeza en exasperación

\- Pero al menos no llego a mayores... -Felly se acercó un poco al guardia para ser más intimidante

\- No, ni lo sueñes... ¡No lo haré!

\- Espera... ¿Todo esto es por lo de la broma? Ya déjalo, no va a resultar...

\- Cállate Blair... Jeremy... -Felly se acercó más

\- No

De repente la música de Puppet comenzó a sonar.

\- Bueno, ya da igual –ella se encogió de hombros cuando su objetivo estuvo cumplido

\- Nooo... ¡¿Tenias el tiempo tomado?!

\- Sí, soy una profesional señor Fitzgerald... Y ahora si me disculpa debo irme -exclamó volteándose pero no alcanzó a salir de la oficina porque se encontró de frente con Puppet

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Otra vez no! -Jeremy se encogió debajo del escritorio

\- ¡Hi!

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -Jeremy saltó, se golpeó en la cabeza y luego se arrastró fuera del escritorio- ¡¿Q-qué es eso?! -dijo apuntando en dirección a debajo del escritorio

\- No que, quien... -señaló la pequeña animatrónica mientras salía de debajo del escritorio también- Soy Balloon Girl

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Otro Balloon no!

\- ¡Jeremy deja de gritar! -Felly pudo soltar sus orejas

Entre tantos gritos Puppet se había aburrido y se había dado la vuelta para devolverse a su caja.

\- ¡No! ¡No llegaré a tiempo! -Felly echó a correr detrás de él y Blair y Jeremy la siguieron para ver como terminaba todo

Entraron al Kids Cove detrás de Puppet y se encontraron ahí con BonBon, Thia, Teddy, Foxy y Mangle. Puppet puso el primer pie en la caja y... Fue un desastre. La caja cedió mientras Puppet elevaba su otra pierna lo que causó que se cayera hacia adelante y que la caja le cayera encima aplastándolo por la mitad. Y finalmente para horror de todos se cortó un hilo y dos baldes llenos de mermelada callejón sobre él y la caja.

\- Pero que... -todos se voltearon para mirar a Freddy que en ese momento entraba al Kids Cove

 _Ayuda_

Freddy se encaminó hacia la caja y entre él y Bonnie la levantaron para que Puppet pudiera salir de debajo de ella. Puppet se levantó se sacudió y comenzó a perseguir a BonBon por la pizzería en su modo enojado, para sorpresa de Felly.

\- ¿Por qué persigue a BonBon? -preguntó Blair finalmente

\- Bueno, pues porque... -comenzó a explicar Thia

Momentos antes...

\- ¡Y ponemos esto aquí! -dijo el conejo mientras llevaba una bandeja de premios que debían ser puestos en la repisa como le había dicho Jeremy que lo hiciera

\- Ten cuidado BonBon –le recomendó Thia preocupándose por la torpeza del conejo

Y por supuesto que tenía razón. BonBon no podía ver donde pisaba debido a los premios y accidentalmente se tropezó con una de las patitas que sostenía la caja de Puppet cayéndose con todos los premios y desequilibrando la caja que quedó inclinada. Thia suspiró y se dedicó a recoger los muñecos mientras BonBon debía poner la pata donde correspondía... Pero aparentemente no lo había hecho bien.

Presente…

\- ¿Quieres decir que otra vez no pude cumplir mi objetivo? -Felly bajó sus orejas solo para echar a correr luego detrás de BonBon también

Finalmente Puppet logró atrapar a BonBon y Felly también fue regañada por la mermelada. Y se decidió además que la caja de Puppet se apoyaría directamente en el suelo...

* * *

Haciendo ejercicio como si no hubiera un mañana! XD:

1- Hay que reconocer que ambas tienen su encanto... la verdad es que las visualizó a las dos, pero Fonnie me parece menos abusiva XD

2- Guppet... porque tiene más sentido?

3- Ninguna... aunque en última instancia Frennica

4- La verdad es que Springle es interesante... sip :p

5- Frexy :)

6- Plateado

7- Yo creo que sí, Freddo (que así le digo... porque me cae un poquitín MAL ¬¬) sería lo mismo que Golden Freddy...

8- u.u espero que no... Si un humano puede sobrevivir sin lóbulo frontal

9- Sí, ya tengo previsto entre mis gastos el librito (alerta de psicópata con el tema Ejem!HermanaEjem!)

* * *

Blair: Y el ganador es...

Puppet: _El equipo 1 con 4 puntos contra..._

Blair: Eh... Podrías ir más despacio? No alcanzó a traducir...

Puppet: _Lo siento..._

Blair: El equipo 1! con 4 puntos... y ganaron solo por un punto! Estuvo muy reñido, no Puppet? Huh? Puppet?...

Freddy: Ejem! Puppet manda a decir que cosas agregadas a la pregunta oficial no cuentan y que al igual que cuando contestan los "animadores" quedan invalidadas...

Felly: Y...

Freddy: Y agradecer la caja con las cosas ¬¬

Felly: Que no mal entienda, aun me cae mal BonBon 2... pero el resto no :)

Thia: Y la trivia no estaba taaaan difícil...

Teddy: Y cómo vamos a saber eso si la dijo Puppet?

Thia: Bueno... Supongo? :D

En cuanto a la adivinanza: Si fuera de noche mi respuesta sería que es una cabra que brilla en la oscuridad XD... pero después de pensar de cabeza... resultó que era de día :p

* * *

PD:

Felly: (devuelve la reverencia) Aún tengo más! Mucho más! Aunque gracias a Puppet estaré lejos de las bromas u.u...

Freddy: Esta vez se te fue un poco la mano...

Felly: (le saca la lengua) Quieres que te recuerde tu experiencia con esos letreros de tu espalada...

Freddy: ...

Blair: Gracias por las cajitas! estaban muy lindas!

Bonnie: Estamos pensando que pedir...

Chica: (levantando una ceja) que no será nada malo supongo?

Bonnie: E-eh... no! por supuesto que no...

Y bueno! Eso es todo por hoy, pasen un buen fin de semana, prepárense para navidad y cuídense! Bye!


	30. Desastre en la cocina

Nuevo spin-off... El viernes se viene un capítulo muuuuy largo en el que estuvimos trabajando mucho ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El desastre en la cocina**

\- Sabes que perdiste, Mate -Foxy puso una mano en el hombro de Bonnie

\- Lo siento Bonnie, pero reglas son reglas... -le dijo Freddy

\- Está bien... Aceptaré que perdí... Ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? -preguntó el conejo resignándose después de todo era culpa de él haber aceptado en un principio

Todos sabían que no tenía oportunidad en contra de Freddy y Foxy al momento de jugar a los topos chillones. En ese momento en que Bonnie bajaba sus orejas apareció Felly que traía una bandeja hacia ellos en la sección de las máquinas.

\- Chica manda esto -exclamó ella mientras le daba a cada uno un cupcake

Era martes, día de cupcakes.

\- Hm... -Freddy se llevó la mano a la barbilla un momento, pensando

\- Gracias, sis –Foxy recibió su dulce

\- No hay de qué... -ella se dio la vuelta y se retiró

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! -Freddy abrió los ojos- Bonnie este es el plan...

\- ¡Hey Chica! -Foxy entró a la cocina

\- ¡Hey Foxy! -lo saludó la animatrónica cuando lo vio entrar

\- Freddy me dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda en el almacén... Parece que alguien se metió a desordenar algunas cosas y quería saber si lo podías ayudar a limpiar algunas cosas delicadas... Mientras nosotros movemos cajas...

\- ¡Claro, será un placer! -dijo la animatrónica tan servicial como siempre

\- Eh... Chica -habló Bonnie sin querer entrando a la cocina

\- ¡Hola Bonnie! Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo después, ahora iré a ayudar a Freddy... -ella y Foxy salieron rumbo al almacén

Cuando Bonnie se quedó solo dudó durante mucho tiempo hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que si no lo hacía tendría a un Freddy y un Foxy molestándolo durante toda la semana, así que lo hizo.

Chica ayudó a Freddy a limpiar por lo menos unas 10 figuras de porcelana en el almacén antes de poder volver a la cocina. Desde que había recuperado sus manos no hacía otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí y probar todo tipo de recetas como si pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido o algo así.

Así que luego de unos 30 minutos entró a la cocina. Se dispuso a abrir un gabinete cuando se desprendió la puerta y se quedó con ella en la mano.

\- ¿Eh?

Preocupada dejó la puerta encima de una de las mesas de la cocina y vio que había pasado. Los tornillos no estaban.

\- Eso es extraño... -Chica miró un momento los platos que ya había utilizado y decidió dejar la puerta para después donde pediría la ayuda de Felly para poner nuevos tornillos

Se dirigió al grifo del agua y lo accionó. El grifo hizo un ruido extraño y salió disparado al techo. El agua comenzó a salir por todas partes. La animatrónica resbaló por el agua y terminó estrellándose con otra de las mesas y cuando trató de afirmarse de los muebles se cayeron ambas puertas y un montón de platos se estrellaron contra el suelo.

Bonnie que había estado mirando desde la puerta decidió que ya era suficiente y le daba lo mismo lo que Freddy o Foxy hicieran, él no podía tratar así a la pobre Chica.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él tendiéndole una mano

\- Sí, creo -respondió ella que ya no se podía mover muy bien debido al agua

Finalmente Bonnie logró llevarla al Backstage donde sabía que había cosas para secarla más rápido.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? -momentos después de que Bonnie se fuera con Chica llegaron Felly, Blair y Thia que estaban en la oficina de Jeremy y que habían escuchado el escándalo, o más bien Felly lo había escuchado

\- ¡Hay agua por todas partes!

\- ¿Chica? -preguntó Thia, pero era evidente que la animatrónica no estaba por ninguna parte

\- Bueno, deberíamos ayudar con este desastre ¿No? -sugirió Blair

\- Iré a por Mangle -dijo Felly- ella puede ser más útil que nosotras

\- Tienes razón –estuvo de acuerdo Thia- tú ve a por Mangle mientras Blair y yo veremos una forma de parar el agua

\- Lo siento

\- Está bien...

\- ¿Por qué no estás enojada? ¿Y cómo sabes por qué me estoy disculpando? -preguntó Bonnie desde la puerta

\- Sabía que habías sido tú

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –preguntó el conejo sorprendido

\- No era necesario... Además supuse que no lo hiciste porque sí

\- ¿Y cómo supiste?

\- Tenías escrita la culpa por toda tu cara antes –se rió Chica

\- ¡Hm! De todas maneras, lo siento -dijo el conejo un poco molesto de su poca capacidad para ser "malo"

\- No hay problema... Mientras mi cocina quede como nueva

\- Mm... Hablando de eso probablemente debamos ir a ver cómo van las cosas por ahí -sugirió Bonnie rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Había agua por todas partes! -Chica salió rápidamente del Backstage y se dirigió a la cocina con Bonnie siguiéndola

\- Pero que...

Cuando Chica entró a la cocina se encontró con cuatro animatrónicas mojadas y con problemas en las articulaciones por el agua. Al menos habían logrado arreglar el grifo y Felly había conseguido poner los tornillos de vuelta en las puertas.

\- ¿Están bien? -preguntó Chica acercándose fijándose de no resbalar con el agua que quedaba en el suelo

\- S-sí solo un p-poco mojadas -logró decir Blair

\- Al menos creo que lograron reparar todo lo que rompí... -dijo Bonnie inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras cuando se encontró con las cuatro animatrónicas mirándolo con odio

\- ¡¿Fuiste tú?! -preguntó Blair

\- Eh... Lo siento

\- ¡Tu!

\- ¿Por qué querías hacerle esto a Chica? -exclamó una molesta Thia señalando toda la cocina

\- N-no fue mi intención... Freddy y Foxy...

\- ¿Freddy? -repitió Mangle

\- ¿Foxy? -agregó Felly

\- Era una penitencia por perder...

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que fue idea de ellos?! -exclamaron las cuatro dando pasos peligrosos hacia Bonnie

\- S-sí... ¡Chica di algo!

\- Olvídalo... -dijo la animatrónica retrocediendo con las manos en alto

\- P-pero...

\- ¡Bonnie! -Blair tomó las orejas de Bonnie y se lo llevó para regañarlo

\- ¡Hm! De todas maneras alguien tiene que limpiar esta agua... -teminó Thia

\- Y te puedo asegurar que no seremos nosotras... –le aseguró Mangle

\- ¡Freddy! -dijo Felly saliendo por la puerta de la cocina en dirección al comedor

\- ¡Foxy! -Mangle iba detrás de ella

* * *

Me encantan, gracias! (si realmente me encontrara algunos ya habría quedado pobre XD):

1- Puede que tachi, sí...

2- Yo tampoco... :)

3- Primavera

4- Invierno

5- O.o eso no lo había visto... Mm... interesante a qué se deberá ese título?

6- Violín

7- Mientras el primero no este terminado, FNAF

8- Rin

9- No tenía idea que había pasado... aunque claro yo no me consideraría otaku tampoco, todavía me falta XD

10- Lila!

* * *

Thia: (la misma música de anuncio de antes) Se les informa que de manera extra oficial la trivia será realizada el viernes ;)

Así que sin más que hacer pasemos a responder:

1- Al final? Sí :D

2- Nop

3- (Saca un papel de 9 metros de largo, más largo que la lista de santa...) Por dónde empiezo?!

4- Veo series, anime, juego en el compu, escribo y leo ;)

5- Porque... son hermanos! ... Ok no ¬¬

6- De German, que se demora demasiado en subir las series... Del rubius que tal vez es un poco muy "ordinario" (igual lo ve gente de todas las edades así que...), de los demás nada que decir ;)

7- MANGLE!

8- Obvio! (aunque me deje pobre...)

9- Muchas... Jeff, "Slenderman", , , Ben, Jane y no me acuerdo de los otros son demasiados... n.n

10- Arañas, oscuridad, payasos... y eso? (cualquier uso de las fobias usadas en mi contra será castigado severamente ¬¬)

11- NO, en lo personal creo que es algo parecido al perro que se supone aparecía en FNAF, aunque a estas alturas se puede esperar cualquier cosa de Scott :/

Ylesavisoquesipudeleerelmensajeenterohabersiustedestienenlamismasuertemaravillosafantásticadeleereste ;)

* * *

PD:

Felly: Felly-senpai suena bien (pose con lentes de sol)

Freddy: Que no se te suba a la cabeza...

Felly: Tu envidia hace mi fama (los lentes brillan)

Bonnie: Pues la verdad es que mi guitarra necesita cuerdas nuevas...

Chica: Bonnie! Dijimos no cosas abusivas!

Bonnie: Esta bien, entonces... Bailen algo, hiper coordinado en el escenario... Eso si?

Chica: Bueno, supongo que bailar no es tan malo...

Freddy: Pero por supuesto que serán grabadas y...

Blair: No!

Thia: Y como siempre y antes de que todo se transforme en un caos... Excelente semana a todos!

Y nos vemos en Navidad! :D


	31. Verdad o Reto

Feliz Navidad! Espero que lo hayan pasado súper... y ahora sin más preámbulos nuestro capítulo de hoy muuuy largo! Un clásico ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Verdad o reto**

Todo había empezado por el comentario de Foxy. Y ahora todos estaban sentados en un círculo, incómodos bajo la mirada de Puppet.

\- No tenemos botella, sin botella no podemos jugar -el comentario de Bonnie recibió muchos asentamientos

Ningún animatrónico en su sano juicio se metería en algo como eso entre ellos mismos.

\- ¡Podemos pedirle una a Jeremy! Estoy seguro que entre tanto desastre debe tener una botella... -por supuesto BonBon no encajaba en la descripción anterior

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo ya se había ido en dirección a la oficina.

\- ¡Hi Jeremy!

\- ¡Aaah! ¡BonBon! ¡No hay necesidad de aparecer de la nada!

\- Perdón... De todas maneras a estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrado -el conejo miró hacia el lado

\- ¡De todas maneras! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No están en el Kids Cove haciendo una especie de ritual satánico o algo así?

\- ¿Satánico? No... ¡Es solo un juego! Y necesitamos una botella…

¿Una botella? ¿Para qué demonios querrían una botella? Pensó Jeremy.

\- ¿Jeremy?

\- ¿Y para qué la quieren?

\- ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Para el juego!

\- ¡¿Qué juego?! -Jeremy debía admitir que perdía la paciencia rápido cuando se trataba del conejo azul

\- ¡Verdad o reto por supuesto!

\- ¿Huh? -el guardia no podía estar más sorprendido, ¿Cómo demonios se las había ingeniado BonBon para realizar una cosa así?

\- ¿Tienes la botella o no?

\- Eh... -Jeremy buscó con la vista entre la desastrosa oficina

Desastrosa oficina que se había comprometido a limpiar hace un tiempo –sí, claro.

\- Aquí tienes... -finalmente eligió una de las botellas más cercanas y se la alcanzó a BonBon

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Tal vez deberías jugar con nosotros!

\- ¿Es en serio? -¿De verdad se creía el conejo que lo haría jugar con un montón de crueles robots?

\- ¡Sí! -y por supuesto que el animatrónico no entendía el sarcasmo tampoco

\- No gracias

\- Pero... ¡Oh! ¡Hola Puppet! ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Jeremy también?

¡Y listo! Jeremy estaba sentado ahora entre Chica y Puppet y ya no había escapatoria. ¿Cómo mierda habían convencido a Puppet de todo eso? Ni idea. ¿Era una buena idea? Definitivamente no. ¿Sería una larga noche? No saben cuánto.

Puppet los miró a todos y suspiró, entonces la botella comenzó a girar sola apuntando a...

\- Muy bien Thia ¿Verdad o reto? -preguntó Foxy que fue el que dio comienzo a todo

\- Mm... ¡Verdad! -no era que Thia le tuviera miedo a los retos, pero quería empezar con seguridad

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Te llevas bien con Chica? -todos miraron a Foxy si ese era el tipo de preguntas que iba a hacer, entonces, solo tal vez, este juego no sería una tortura después de todo

\- Bueno... Supongo que ¿Sí?

\- ¡Con más entusiasmo Thia!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me llevo bien con Chica!

\- ¡Ok siguiente!

Thia giró la botella.

\- ¿BonBon?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me digas que… ¡Verdad o reto!

\- Es que como no preguntaste...

\- ¡No vamos a repetir la misma pregunta todo el tiempo!

\- Está bien, está bien... Verdad

\- Veamos... -Thia pensó presionada por las miradas de todos para hacer sufrir al conejo- ¿De dónde sacas todas tus ideas?

Decepción general. La animatrónica podía hacerlo mejor, pero no quería.

\- Mm... ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno tus ideas de fiestas, de bromas, de juegos, incluso ¿Esta idea?

\- Yo no tuve esta idea... Fue Foxy

\- Al punto conejo -Felly lo miró exasperada

\- ¿De mi sistema? ¿No es de ahí de donde salen todas las ideas?

Y sí, el animatrónico acababa de confirmar lo que todos sospechaban. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con el sistema de BonBon.

\- Gira la botella BonBon

\- ¡Claro! -el conejo tomó la botella y la giró- ¡Muy bien! ¡De conejo a coneja!

\- Creo que iré con... ¡Verdad! -exclamó Blair con entusiasmo después de todo BonBon no podía preguntar algo tan malo

\- ¿Te cae bien Freddy? -el conejo disparó de manera inocente

Y sí, era una pregunta difícil.

\- B-bueno...

\- ¿Y bien? -Freddy levantó una ceja en dirección a Blair

\- Pues no sé si bien sea la palabra, creo que eres genial en algunos momentos, pero tú actitud deja mucho que desear... Pero en resumen diré que sí, me caes bien -terminó la coneja cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba que la presionaran para hacer nada

\- Así que mi actitud...

\- Déjalo estar Freddy -le dijo Bonnie para que pudieran avanzar en el juego, aún no sabía porque el oso y el zorro se lo tomaban bien sabiendo el tipo de preguntas o retos que podían llegar a hacerles

\- ¡Ok! Mi turno -Blair giró la botella

\- Verdad

\- ¿Quién es tu víctima favorita?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad de preguntarme cualquier cosa con eso? -Felly levantó una ceja en dirección a Blair

\- ¡Sí! ¡Solo responde la pregunta!

\- Está bien... Foxy -la animatrónica se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Oye!

\- O tal vez...

\- ¡Suficiente información! -la cortó la coneja- Gira ya la botella

\- ¡Ya voy!

Todos cruzaron los dedos Felly era una de los pocos animatrónicos que por ningún motivo querrías haciendo las preguntas... O los retos. Teddy soltó aire.

\- Verdad

\- ¿Te cae realmente bien, de todo corazón, Balloon Boy?

\- ¿Eh? No hay necesidad de agregar lo de la sinceridad todos saben que no puedo...

\- También sabemos que les gusta cambiar el tema... -Felly lo miró de manera despectiva

\- Mm... P-pues la verdad es que... -a pesar de que el pequeño animatrónico estaba "durmiendo" en una de las Party Rooms Teddy no estaba cómodo admitiendo la verdad

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿N-no tanto? ¡Es decir! Lo cuido y todo y me preocupo por él, pero a veces... De todas maneras no es más que un niño así que supongo que es normal que a veces sea irritante...

\- ¿Y Balloon Girl?

\- ¡Es solo una pregunta Felly! Teddy ahora gira la botella -Blair le pasó la botella a Teddy

\- Ok -Teddy lanzó la botella al medio como los otros- Esto va a ser raro... Dinos Puppet ¿Hace cuánto que estás en la pizzería?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Teddy? Sabes que la pizzería abrió hace un año -Thia inclinó la cabeza

Puppet indicó con sus manos que Thia tenía razón y que hace un año estaba en funcionamiento como todos los demás. La botella comenzó a girar sola otra vez.

 _¿Te gustan los dulces?_

\- ¿Es enserio? -Freddy lo reprendió con la mirada, se suponía que el juego iba en serio, es decir, si todos tenían la oportunidad de burlarse de todos o hacer preguntas incomodas lo mejor era aprovechar

\- Mm... ¡Ni siquiera había elegido! Pero supongo que ya lo sabias... Sí -la coneja se encogió de hombros

Todos quedaron bastante colgados con el intercambio silencioso de Puppet y los otros dos.

\- ¿Ok? Supongo que es el turno de Blair entonces para girar la botella -dijo Foxy llenando el silencio del círculo

\- Entonces Foxy... ¿Verdad o reto? -los ojos de Blair tenían un brillo especial

Al igual que todos los animatrónicos quería vengarse de Foxy por hacerlos jugar ese juego.

\- Verdad -respondió el zorro con seguridad después de todo los conejos eran amables

\- ¿Prefieres más a Bonnie o a Freddy? -¿O no lo eran?

Bonnie y Freddy lo miraron seriamente. La presión iba en aumento a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Si Foxy pudiera sudar...

\- ¡Paso! Los dos son mis mejores amigos

\- ¡Pero debes preferir a uno! -Felly lo miró con maldad

\- ¡N-no!

\- ¡Hm! Está bien, si pasas entonces deberás elegir reto la próxima vez que te toque -Blair le alcanzó la botella

La botella se detuvo en el guardia esta vez que estaba aterrorizado de lo que Foxy a modo de venganza le haría a él.

\- ¿Mate?

\- Verdad -definitivamente por ningún motivo en absoluto Jeremy podía elegir reto

\- Dime Jeremy... -pausa para generar tensión- ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- ¿Huh?

Otra vez decepción general.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno... -Jeremy hizo una cara rara antes de responder- Pues sí, de hecho tengo un hermano -su tono se llenaba cada vez más con rabia- El muy genial es un piloto profesional... Sí, un piloto, vuela aviones para el ejército y tiene asegurada su vida ganando un montón de dinero mas todas las garantías de su posición ¡Y su hermano aquí trabajando en una maldita pizzería! -Jeremy había terminado casi gritando y todos los animatrónicos lo miraban con ojos muy abiertos

\- Ok...

\- Es decir... Solo... Dame la botella... -el guardia giró la botella a la espera de una oportunidad de oro de hacer sufrir a un robot

\- ¡Reto! -lamentablemente le había salido alguien a quien no deseaba hacerle mucho daño

Pero luego recordó todos esos momentos cuando Chica lo asustaba y se metía en la ventilación -aunque solo fuera en un par de ocasiones.

\- ¡Te reto a echarle salsa picante a todas las cremas decorativas de tus cupcakes!

\- ¿Eh? ¡No!

Jeremy asintió complacido.

\- De acuerdo, ¡Pero me las vas a pagar! -dijo la animatrónica cruzándose de brazos haciendo pucheros

Chica giró la botella.

\- Reto -respondió Mangle sin tanto entusiasmo, pero al menos Chica era una buena opción para un reto

\- ¡Mangle muéstranos que tan flexible eres!

La animatrónica de cabello blanco no tuvo otra opción más que comenzar a doblarse hasta que alcanzó una forma muy particular, parecía...

\- ¡Pareces un pretzel! -Thia se echó a reír al igual que los otros

\- Aja muy gracioso... ¿Ahora alguien que me ayude a desenredarme?

Los animatrónicos siguieron riendo un poco más antes de que Felly y Blair se levantaran para ayudarla.

\- Ok... Si se dejaran de reír -Mangle estaba comenzando a enojarse, tomó la botella y la giró

\- Reto -Freddy estaba cansado del juego así que si se ponía interesante mejor para él

\- Mm... -Mangle no había contemplado que eligiera reto- Haz... Una risa perversa

Decepción general. Otra vez.

\- Mm... ¿Ok? -el oso se aclaró la garganta- Muahahahahaha... Listo

Freddy tomó la botella y la giró antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Ya había pasado mi turno!

\- Es al azar Felly -le dijo Blair mientras la otra animatrónica le tiraba dagas con los ojos

\- ¡Hm!

\- Si no me dices que prefieres entonces elegiré yo

\- V... -Felly entrecerró los ojos en dirección al oso, podía decir que estaba aburrido y que ella seria la entretención, en ese caso era preferible hacer algo que confesar algo- Reto

El oso levantó una ceja, esperaba que la animatrónica eligiera verdad, pero se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, entonces se un conejo por 10 minutos...

\- ¡¿Huh?!

\- Ya me escuchaste

\- P-pero... -el oso puso su mejor cara de victoria- Te odio

\- Desde ahora, ya...

\- ¡Entonces es mi turno! -Felly habló con entusiasmo como solía hacer Blair

\- ¡Genial salí yo!

\- ¿Verdad o reto BonBon?

\- ¡Reto! -el conejo juntó sus manos

\- ¡Genial! ¡Yo te reto a que te quedes callado por 10 minutos! -Felly hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la sonrisa en su cara

\- Oh, pero...

\- Corre el tiempo...

BonBon comenzó a hacer un montón de gestos indescifrables que la gran mayoría -a excepción de Thia que estaba al lado- decidió ignorar. Finalmente decidió girar la botella.

\- Verdad

Con un montón de gestos BonBon logró hacer su pregunta:

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta comer...? -Thia recibió un asentimiento de parte del conejo

\- Pues... Ahora que lo pienso... La verdad es que no sentimos hambre -Bonnie comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- No tenemos gusto y no disfrutamos comiendo así que si no se para que rayos comemos entonces... -se detuvo cuando miró a su derecha solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban- S-supongo que me gustan mucho los ¿Pie de limón...?

BonBon levantó sus dos pulgares y luego le dio la botella.

\- ¡Reto! -exclamó una entusiasta Thia

\- Bien... ¡Te reto a llamar a alguien y hacerle una broma!

\- ¿A alguien?

\- Sí, Jeremy dale tu teléfono

\- ¿Eh? ¡No!

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Solo hazlo, mate!

\- Señor Fitzgerald

Esos tres eran intimidantes por separado, ¿Pero juntos?

\- ¡E-está bien! -Jeremy le alcanzó su teléfono a Thia y esta lo tomó rápidamente

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hago ahora?

\- Dame... Haber... 12345671 -el guardia marcó el número más ridículo imaginable esperando que no existiera

Llamando... Y por supuesto que existía.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Se da cuenta de qué hora es? -la voz de una mujer muy molesta sonó al otro lado del teléfono

\- Woa

\- ¡No hay tiempo para impresionarse! -apremió Bonnie

\- H-hola disculpe...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Con quién hablo? su voz suena extraña...

\- Mm... Mire detrás suyo, por favor

\- ¿Huh? ¿Detrás de mí? No creo que este bien, señorita si está ebria le sugiero que se vaya a su casa...

\- Solo mire detrás suyo y encontrara lo más escalofriante que ha visto en su corta e insignificante vida... -Jeremy le arrebató el teléfono a Thia cuando escuchó a la mujer gritar del otro lado mientras calmaba los escalofríos que lo recorrieron al escuchar a la animatrónica con esa voz

\- Ok...

\- Lo siento, se lo escuché a un niño una vez...

¿Qué clase de niños perturbados iban a la pizzería? Se preguntaba internamente Jeremy y no por primera vez.

Thia giró la botella.

\- ¡Reto!

\- Muy bien Blair, ¡Pide tres deseos!

\- ¡Pero eso es muy fácil Thia!

\- Felly recuerda que eres un conejo -le recordó Blair

\- No, ya no -por supuesto que ella había estado pendiente de la hora

\- Bien... Mm... Deseo... Mi propia guitarra... Una mascota…

\- ¿Una mascota?

\- ¡Sí una mascota! ¡Y que los viejos sean reactivados!

\- Aww... -Chica y Bonnie se enternecieron por las palabras de la coneja- ¡Gracias, Blair! -Chica se levantó a estrujarla

\- Chica... Ya puedes soltarme...

\- ¡Ups! Lo siento -la animatrónica volvió a su asiento y Blair giró la botella

\- Reto... -Jeremy tenía fe en la animatrónica

\- Te reto a comer algo preparado por Thia... ¡Que no sean cupcakes!

\- ¡Blair! -la reprendieron Chica, Teddy y BonBon

\- ¡Oigan! -Thia se molestaba cada vez que mencionaban su falta de talento para la cocina

Jeremy por la reacción de los animatrónicos solo podía esperar que algo malo saliera de todo eso.

\- No puedes dejar el circulo, así que será algo que se te cobrara después Jeremy -le dijo Blair mientras le alcanzaba la botella al guardia

\- Muy bien conejo -era el momento para que el rubio se vengara

\- Verdad -Bonnie entrecerró los ojos

\- Entonces... ¿Extrañas ser como BonBon?

Silencio.

Bonnie miró a su derecha. Ahí estaba Blair devolviéndole la mirada. A su izquierda estaba Freddy que le negaba con la cabeza. Y por último BonBon que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

\- Eh... No

Silencio.

\- La verdad es que ahora tengo un mejor dominio sobre mi sistema, sin ofender BonBon, así que lo prefiero así

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Está bien! Cada uno tiene su opinión

\- Ten -Jeremy le pasó la botella a Bonnie

\- Bueno si Puppet no se opone... -esperó un poco a que el animatrónico hiciera algo, pero nada- ¿Qué hay en la caja?

\- Sí, Puppet dinos ¿Qué hay en la caja?

Todos asintieron con curiosidad.

Puppet suspiró hondo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la caja para levantar la tapa. BonBon, Thia, Teddy, Bonnie, Felly y Blair siguieron a Puppet.  
\- ¡Esto debe ser una broma!  
\- ¿Pero qué tan grande es esta caja?  
\- ¿En serio esto es todo lo que tiene la caja?  
Y así las preguntas siguieron por un par de minutos hasta que Freddy habló.  
\- Eso es todo, ¿Ya pueden volver a sentarse para volver al juego y terminar de una vez por todas?  
Todos los animatrónicos se volvieron a sentar en sus puestos para continuar con el juego. La botella ya estaba girando sola.  
\- Muy bien Puppet, ¡Lánzame tu reto! -exclamó Foxy  
Puppet ladeo la cabeza un momento y luego sonrió.  
\- Jajaja... -Freddy comenzó a reírse  
\- ¿Huh? ¡Vamos Freddy cuenta el chiste para todos!  
\- Puppet quiere que ladres como perro... Jajajajajaja  
\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero...  
Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras Mangle y Felly le lanzaban una mirada de simpatía.  
Para un zorro ladrar como perro era una humillación y por supuesto que Puppet lo sabía.  
\- ¡Bien! ¡No seré yo el que retroceda de un reto! -Foxy entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Puppet y luego tomó aire para ladrar- ¡Guau!  
Foxy tomó la botella rápidamente antes de que los demás se pudieran largar a reír y la giró.  
\- Ahora es tu oportunid... -Felly no pudo seguir hablando, un rápido Foxy le había cerrado la boca  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué quisiste decir? -Preguntó Mangle con confusión  
\- ¡Nada! ¡No quiso decir absolutamente nada!  
\- De todas maneras... Foxy debes seguir con el juego -agregó Freddy en un tono de burla también  
\- ¡Y-ya lo sé! -Foxy dirigió su mirada hacia Mangle- ¿C-cuál es tu color f-favorito, Mangle?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué tartamudeas Foxy si es una pregunta tan simple? -se extrañó Mangle  
\- ¿Por qué será? –Lo molestó Bonnie  
\- Mi color favorito es el rojo por supuesto  
\- ¡Por supuesto! -exclamaron Felly y Freddy al mismo tiempo  
\- ¡Cállense! -Gritó Foxy  
\- Si tan solo tuvieras sangre en tus venas... -empezó Freddy  
\- ¡Estarías rojo como tu pelo! -terminó Felly  
\- ¡Ejem!  
Foxy no tenía dónde esconderse y por supuesto Jeremy que había demostrado ser bastante suspicaz había notado de inmediato el intercambio de los animatrónicos y a dónde apuntaban y eso le dio una idea. Después de unos minutos más de un pobre y nervioso Foxy, Mangle puso por fin a girar la botella.  
\- Muy bien Teddy -Mangle habló fuerte para dejar las burlas detrás y seguir con el juego  
\- Dime...  
\- ¿Te cae bien Freddy?  
\- ¿Huh? Que pregunta más peculiar, Freddy... -pero cuando Teddy se puso a pensar en el hecho se quedó pensando un rato  
\- ¿Y bien? no es como que fuera una pregunta tan complicada...  
\- Em... Claro, Em... supongo -respondió finalmente el oso encogiéndose de hombros  
\- ¿Cómo que supongo?  
\- ¡Con eso me basta! -exclamó Mangle tendiéndole la botella a Teddy  
\- ¡A girar! -gritó el oso para callar las protestas de Freddy  
\- ¡Dispara!  
\- ¿Ok?... Dime Chica ¿Qué te haría enojar? -le preguntó Teddy  
\- Mm... La verdad es que no muchas cosas... Pero no me gusta que me mientan y que me dejen la cocina desordenada sin limpiar... Supongo que eso...  
\- Bien  
\- Dime Freddy... ¿Serías amigo de Jeremy? -le preguntó Chica con inocencia  
\- Hm...  
\- La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso... tienen mucho en común -soltó Felly  
\- ¿Huh? -Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
\- Ambos se pasan quejando la mayoría del tiempo...  
\- ¿A si?  
\- ¡Ejem! la respuesta -se apresuró a intervenir Teddy  
\- Pues no  
\- No es como que yo quisiera ser tu amigo de todas formas...  
Y con eso Freddy giró la botella para seguir con el juego.  
\- Dime Mangle... ¿Te molesta que Jeremy te diga Spider Foxy?  
\- ¿Huh? ¡¿Sigues llamándome así?! ¡Pensé que había quedado claro que no me gustaba, Jeremy!  
\- L-lo siento, es sin querer...  
\- ¡Hmph! -Mangle giró la botella de manera brusca  
\- ¡Reto!  
\- Bien... veamos... ¡Ah! ¡Haz un truco de magia!  
\- ¿Eh? E-está bien, supongo... de dónde saco algo... -los ojos de Thia fueron a parar donde Puppet que por supuesto le dio un gorro y una varita- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora aparecerá un conejo! -exclamó la animatrónica mientras agitaba la varita y nada salía del sombrero  
\- ¡Así no funciona Thia, debes decir las palabras mágicas!  
Si hubiera podido Thia habría golpeado a BonBon en la cara.  
\- ¿Y cuáles son esas palabras mágicas? -preguntó con desanimo  
\- ¡Abracadabra por supuesto!  
\- ¡Bien, abracadabra que aparezca un conejo! -y nada salió  
\- ¿Oh? tal vez te falta entusiasmo...  
\- Si tanto sabes de esto ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -Thia le pasó las cosas a BonBon, no le gustaba cuando no podía hacer las cosas bien, pero no era como que un truco así le resultara a cualquiera...  
\- ¡Y así es como se saca un conejo! -BonBon estaba acariciando al conejo, de peluche por supuesto, que había logrado sacar del sombrero  
Thia esta vez quería golpearse ella misma con la botella en la cara, pero en lugar de eso, la hizo girar.  
\- Muy bien Foxy...  
\- Pregunta...  
\- ¿A qué le temes?  
\- ¡A nada!  
\- Aja  
\- ¡En serio! ¡Los viejos no tenemos fobias!  
\- Pero a Chica no le gustan...  
Chica le hizo una seña a Thia.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿No te asusta nada? ¿Estás seguro? -insistió la animatrónica  
\- ¡Segurísimo!  
\- Bien, toma -y con eso la botella estaba en marcha de nuevo.  
\- Ok... Reto  
\- ¿Estás seguro, mate? -le preguntó el zorro a Bonnie  
\- Sip, lánzalo  
\- Bien... Eres... ¡BonBon!  
\- Pero...  
\- No, yo te pregunte si estabas seguro... ¡Ahora se BonBon por 10 minutos!  
\- ¡Bien! -dijo Bonnie que al igual que Felly solo tenía que poner entusiasmo en todo, por supuesto que a Bonnie le salía mas natural- Dime Jeremy ¿Qué quieres?  
\- ¡Wow en serio es como tener dos BonBon!  
\- ¡Oh Jeremy, gracias! Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? -repitió Bonnie  
\- Verdad, por supuesto  
\- ¡Muy bien! Dime... ¿Por qué sigues trabajando aquí?  
\- Pues la verdad ni idea, estoy seguro de que podría encontrar un mejor trabajo, pero ya firmé un contrato así que...  
\- Ok -Bonnie le pasó la botella a Jeremy  
\- Muy bien BonBon  
\- ¡Reto!  
\- ¡Se rudo por 10 minutos!  
\- ¡Esta bien!  
\- Eso no es rudo BonBon...  
\- L-lo sient... es decir, ¡Y que te importa! -al menos era un progreso pensó Jeremy  
\- Muy bien Puppet...  
Puppet miró a BonBon y luego a Freddy.  
\- Puppet elige reto -respondió el oso  
\- Bien, pues habla...  
Puppet ladeó la cabeza un momento.  
\- ¿A qué estas esperando? -BonBon apremió en un tono desafiante  
Puppet frunció el ceño.  
\- ESTA BIEN...  
Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Puppet hablaba muy parecido a Golden Freddy.  
\- ¡Me dijiste que no podías hablar! -le reprochó Blair y Mangle asintió apoyándola  
\- NO DEBERIA... LO SIENTO  
\- No te disculpes... Pero podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿No? -Blair lo miró directamente  
Puppet bajó la cabeza un momento. _De todas maneras solo es por un breve momento de vez en cuando, porque gasta mucha de mi batería...  
_ \- Puppet dice que ya no puede hablar más porque se le acaba su batería...  
\- ¡¿A Puppet se le acaba su batería?! ¡Qué perdedor! -BonBon en su modo ¨rudo¨ disimulaba mejor su idiotez  
Puppet le volvió a fruncir el ceño, era una versión de BonBon que no le gustaba mucho.  
\- Es un animatrónico como todos, por supuesto que tiene un límite su batería -concluyó Freddy  
La botella comenzó a girar de nuevo.  
 _Se amable por diez minutos... ¡Ejem!_  
\- Oh sí, claro... Felly Puppet dice que debes ser amable y tierna por diez minutos -aclaró Blair  
 _Yo no dije tierna_... Blair se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.  
\- ¿Huh? Ni siquiera había elegido... pero bueno... ¡¿Espera qué?! ¡¿Por qué de nuevo?!  
\- No eras amable la vez pasada...  
\- ¡Pero era un conejo! ¡Hmph!  
Puppet le dio la botella a Felly.  
\- Muchas gracias Puppet -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Ahora dime Teddy  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Eres tan amable como aparentas? -preguntó la animatrónica con la mayor cara de inocente que se le había visto hasta ahora  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Déjame planteártelo así... -dijo a pesar de que quería decirle que era obvio, pero debía ser amable- ¿Piensas de verdad las cosas que dices? ¿O por dentro estas maldiciendo todo el tiempo y pensando cosas malas sobre todos?  
\- Pues... La mayoría de las veces de verdad pienso lo que estoy diciendo... salvo algunas excepciones... -admitió el oso, no había punto en tratar de ocultarlo y además él no podía mentir  
\- ¡Vaya, cuanta honestidad! Ten tu botella...  
\- Gracias  
\- No hay problema  
\- ¿Entonces? -le preguntó un oso al otro  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Por qué te crees tan cool Freddy?  
\- Pues porque lo soy, ¿Hay alguna otra razón?  
\- Te podría dar una lista... -susurró Teddy  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- ¡Nada! Quise decir, ten la botella...  
\- Muy bien Chica  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Te caen mejor los viejos o los nuevos?  
\- ¿Huh? ¡N-no deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas Freddy!  
\- Tu también haz hecho preguntas muy directas Chica, ahora es mi turno...  
\- ¡Pues...! ¡PASO!  
\- Bien, reto será para la próxima -el oso le pasó la botella  
\- ¡Verdad! -exclamó la coneja antes de que Chica pudiera preguntarle  
\- Bien... Dime Blair ¿Qué se siente jugar con los niños?  
\- ¡Es muy divertido! -la coneja se llevó las manos a la boca- Lo siento...  
\- Jajaja... ¡No hay problema! ¡Yo te pregunté y por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo contigo!  
La botella volvió al suelo.  
\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me debe tocar tantas veces a mi?!  
\- Recuerda que debes ser amable -Freddy se ganó una larga mirada de odio  
\- Verdad -escupió Felly  
\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala? -preguntó la coneja  
\- ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres querida coneja? Yo no soy mala... Solo hago muchas bromas, eso es todo  
Todos hicieron una mirada irónica acompañada de un Aja general.  
\- ¡E-es cierto!  
\- Claro, ten... -Blair le pasó la botella a Felly  
\- Verdad -dijo el conejo sin dudar  
\- Bien, Dinos Bonnie... ¿Crees que Blair tiene talento para la guitarra?  
\- ¿Eh? -Bonnie había quedado descolocado con la pregunta, no se esperaba eso  
\- ¿Necesitas que te repita la pregunta?  
\- Mm... No... Bueno... Pues...  
\- ¡Vamos Bonnie no es tan difícil! -lo apuró Blair  
\- La verdad es que... ¿Tiene mucho entusiasmo?  
\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con mucho entusiasmo?! -Blair ya estaba al lado de Bonnie  
\- Pues...  
\- Vamos a calmarnos ¿Si? -sugirió Teddy- Todos queremos que este juego termine... ¿Felly?  
\- Por supuesto que me basta con eso -dijo ella con una pequeña risita- Aquí tienes Bonnie  
El conejo la miró con seriedad mientras tomaba la botella para girarla  
\- ¿Freddy? -el oso levantó una ceja otra vez estaba aburrido  
\- Reto  
\- Por supuesto... ¡Entonces, serás BonBon por 10 minutos!  
\- ¡Sí! -exclamó Felly con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez fue ella la que se ganó una mirada gélida del oso  
\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! -exclamó el oso con entusiasmo, que parecía ser la clave para imitar a los conejos  
\- ¡Es la peor actuación que he visto hasta ahora!  
\- Cállate, es decir, ¡No seas mala!  
\- Jajajajajaja...  
Freddy comenzó a girar la botella arrepintiéndose de su decisión al tomar el reto.  
\- ¡¿Yo otra vez?! No me digas... -Felly se cruzó de brazos, y ni rastro de la risa que había antes  
\- Dime ¿Verdad o reto?  
\- Verdad...  
\- ¿Te gusta trabajar con niños? -Freddy se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada de los demás, porque era una pregunta fácil  
\- Veamos... Siempre y cuando los niños se comporten, sí  
\- Bien, ten... -Felly puso en marcha la botella  
\- ¡Dispara hermana!  
\- Bien, ¿Quién es la más linda de la pizzería? Y por supuesto que no puedes decir que soy yo... eso seria demasiado aburrido -Felly tenía una sonrisa malévola en su cara  
\- Eh... -Foxy cedía fácil ante la presión- ¡Paso!  
\- ¡Reto será entonces!  
\- Puedo con eso... -Foxy tomó la botella de las manos de su hermana  
\- ¡Verdad!  
\- ¡Okay, mate! ¿Consideras a Bonnie un conejo? Digo por su personalidad...  
\- ¡Sí! A pesar de que le falta un poco de alegría y energía, es un conejo -BonBon asentía con fuerza  
\- Bien, pues toma  
\- ¡Aquí vamos!  
La botella giró otra vez.  
\- Verdad  
\- Bien hermano -Blair juntó las manos pensando una buena venganza por la pregunta de antes- Dime... ¿Cuál es la CHICA que te cae mejor?  
\- Esa no parece una pregunta... -sugirió Freddy  
\- Dinos Bonnie ¿Que CHICA será? -siguió Foxy  
\- Jajaja... Pues...  
\- ¡No! ¡Yo tampoco cuento! -se apresuró a decir Blair  
\- ¡Hm! Chica... ¿Supongo?  
\- ¿Yo?  
\- No hay otra Chica en la pizzería ¿O sí?  
\- Bueno... ¿Gracias?  
\- ¡Como sea! -Bonnie tiró la botella para que girara  
\- Verdad -dijo el guardia sin ánimo  
\- ¿Alguna vez dejarás de gritar como niña?  
\- ¡Yo no grito como niña!  
\- Aja, sí claro -exclamaron todos de nuevo  
\- E... ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Dame la botella!  
\- ¡Reto!  
\- Muy bien -Jeremy se acercó a BonBon y le susurró algo al oído  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sip  
\- Bien -BonBon miró a Puppet unos instantes y luego habló- Eres un idiota  
Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, por supuesto que Puppet no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño en dirección a Jeremy que estaba a su lado. Mientras BonBon ponía la botella en movimiento otra vez.  
\- ¿Puppet? Fue un reto... ¿Todo bien?  
Puppet asintió. _Verdad_  
\- Eligió verdad -respondió Freddy con cansancio  
\- Bien... ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?  
 _No lo sé todo...  
_ \- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes todo! -le reprochó Freddy  
 _Hm... Está bien, sí, lo sé todo, incluido que a ti te g...  
_ \- ¡Hasta ahí es suficiente!  
Todos saltaron por el abrupto grito de Freddy.  
\- Eso suena inter... -pero la coneja no pudo terminar su frase porque se vio bajo la mirada de ira del oso  
\- ¡Solo responde la pregunta! -dijo el oso en su voz más grave  
 _Porque sí.  
_ \- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Esa será tu respuesta?  
\- Puppet dice que porque sí... Listo, ¿Podemos continuar ya con esto? -dijo Mangle que también quería que la cosa avanzara  
La botella comenzó a girar sola cuando BonBon la soltó.  
 _Se mal educado por 10 minutos...  
_ \- Te estás volviendo poco original Puppet -señaló un todavía molesto Freddy  
\- ¿Qué quiere?  
\- Que seas mal educado por 10 minutos -le respondió Blair  
\- Oh... Puedo hacer eso... ¡Ahora dame esa botella! -exigió el oso  
\- Ten...  
\- ¿Verdad o reto? ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos toda la noche! -de alguna manera Teddy parecía cómodo con su reto  
\- Em... Verdad  
\- ¿Te consideras torpe?  
\- ¡Teddy! -la protesta de Bonnie quedó interrumpida por la mano de Chica  
\- Sí, la verdad, es por eso que trato de ser cuidadosa en lo que hago...  
\- Hm... Patético  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Ten la botella -Teddy prácticamente le tiró la botella a Chica que logró atraparla antes de que le cayera en la cara a Jeremy  
\- ¿Mangle?  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Qué animatrónico te cae mejor?  
\- Eh...  
\- ¿Quizás tenga algo que ver con tu color favorito? -sugirió Blair  
\- ¡N-no! Es decir... ¡PASO!  
\- Eso fue rápido... Reto será entonces...  
Mangle hizo girar la botella rápidamente.  
\- ¿Thia?  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?  
\- ¡Pues no tengo nadie favorito! Así que...  
\- Debes responder  
\- ¡Paso!  
\- Ok... reto  
\- Como sea -Thia recibió la botella y la hizo girar  
\- ¿Reto por pasar?  
\- Entonces... ¡Di te amo al primero que veas!  
Felly ya estaba detrás de Foxy y movió su cabeza para que solo mirara a Mangle.  
\- ¡¿Q-qué?!  
\- Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar un reto Foxy -le dijo Bonnie  
\- Y-yo...  
\- ¡Solo es un reto Foxy! -lo molestó Blair  
\- ¡T-t-t-e a-a-amo!  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas, todos menos Foxy y Mangle por supuesto.  
\- N-no te preocupes, solo es un reto  
\- ¡Sí! solo es un reto...  
Y la botella se volvió a mover.  
\- ¿Hermana?  
\- Verdad -Felly no le iba a dar la opción a Foxy de vengarse de ella  
\- ¿Prefieres los gritos de Balloon Boy o los de Jeremy?  
\- Los de Jeremy...  
\- Bien  
El guardia ni siquiera intento reclamar.  
\- ¿BonBon?  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Qué piensas de tu exceso de maquillaje?  
\- ¿Huh? ¡Pues para que sepas no es exceso de maquillaje! ¡Solo somos más amigables para los niños, eso es todo!  
\- Claro -le respondió la animatrónica pasándole la botella  
\- ¡Mangle tiene reto!  
\- Oh dios algo fácil BonBon -dijo Mangle recordando el reciente reto de Foxy  
\- ¡Di soy Spider Foxy!  
\- P-pero... ¡Oh está bien! -al menos no era peor que otras cosas- Soy... ¡Spider Foxy!  
Luego de unas cuantas risas, en especial de parte de Jeremy, la botella se volvió a mover.  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Jeremy?  
\- Pues... 24  
\- Y ya eres todo un amargado  
\- Y sigues viviendo con tus padres  
\- Y...  
\- ¡Ya cállense! -el rubio tomó la botella y la tiró  
\- ¿Mate?  
\- ¿Dónde está tu garfio?  
\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Felly!  
Después de unos buenos minutos de persecución.  
\- ¡Aquí tienes tu garfio!  
\- Gracias...  
Y la botella se ponía en movimiento una vez más.  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Cómo haces para pasar por la oscuridad sin que yo o Felly te escuchemos?  
\- Porque puedo apagar el sonido de mi sistema...  
\- ¿A voluntad? -preguntó Blair  
\- Sí  
\- Y...  
\- ¿Ya dame la botella no?  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Si no fueras un conejo que serías?  
\- Oh... pues... un zorro ¿Tal vez?  
\- Pero eres muy serio para ser un zorro, mate  
\- Sí, ¡Deberías ser un oso! -agregó Mangle  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es lo que opina la parejita? -contraatacó Bonnie  
\- Que...  
\- ¿P-pareja?  
\- Ok... dejémoslo ahí, ten la botella -le dijo Freddy  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿A quienes consideras tus amigos BonBon?  
\- Pues... ¡A TODOS! ¡Obvio!  
\- Por supuesto... ten  
\- Verdad  
\- ¿Quién es el animatrónico más educado según tu, Teddy?  
\- Déjame pensar... Yo  
\- Ok  
Teddy puso en movimiento la botella.  
\- ¡Verdad!  
\- ¡Pero si van del uno al otro!  
\- Te quejas porque te toca siempre, te quejas porque no te toca...  
\- ¡Cállate Freddy!  
\- ¿Te gustaría ser como Bonnie?  
\- No, me gusta como soy yo, sin ofender  
\- Por supuesto que no me ofende BonBon  
\- ¡Siguiente! -dijo el conejo tomando la botella  
 _Reto... O mejor...  
_ \- Ya es tarde, Puppet elige reto -respondió Freddy  
 _Te arrepentirás_. Freddy le hizo una mueca.  
\- ¡Te reto a dejar a alguien a cargo por un día! ¡Alguien que decidirá la botella por supuesto!  
La cara de Freddy cambió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía todo aquello. Puppet hizo girar la botella que se detuvo... en BonBon por supuesto.  
\- ¡Yupiiii! ¡Estaré a cargo por un día!  
Todos se miraron con pánico. La botella comenzó a girar.  
\- ¡Reto! -Jeremy se arrepintió de inmediato, a penas las palabras escaparon de su boca  
 _Le enseñaras a BonBon a ser guardia.  
_ \- Puppet dice que debes enseñarle a BonBon a ser guardia -tradujo Blair  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!  
\- No  
\- P-pero...  
Puppet miró a Jeremy.  
\- Esta bien –se rindió el guardia cruzándose de brazos  
\- ¡Reto!  
\- ¡Rompe la guitarra de BonBon!  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- OK -Felly se levantó y tomó la guitarra antes de que el conejo pudiera reclamar y la partió por la mitad de un solo golpe contra el suelo  
\- ¡M-mi guitarra!  
\- Puppet te dará una nueva...  
Puppet la miró por un momento, pero luego chasqueó sus dedos y la guitarra volvió a estar entera otra vez.  
\- ¡Gracias!  
Puppet se encogió de hombros.  
\- Verdad... ¡Y no vuelvas a hacerle eso a mi guitarra nunca más!  
\- Sí, sí... ¿Seguro que eres hombre?  
\- ¿Huh? ¡Pues sí!  
\- Lo que tu digas -dijo Felly entregándole la botella al conejo  
\- Verdad  
\- Bien Freddy, ¿Quién te cae peor?  
\- Tu, ¿No es obvio? Ahora dame la botella  
El oso pasó al siguiente antes de que el conejo pudiera emitir su comentario.  
\- Reto...  
\- Di todas las maldiciones que puedas en 30 segundos...  
Teddy tomó aire y comenzó. Muchos se sorprendieron por la enorme cantidad de maldiciones que conocía el oso que supuestamente siempre cuidaba el buen hablar de los animatrónicos.  
\- Verdad  
\- Entonces, ¿Si te encerraran con alguien a quien preferirías?  
Felly ladeó la cabeza un momento, pensando.  
\- Con nadie...  
\- ¡Vamos sis! estoy seguro que se me podría ocurrir alguien...  
\- A mi también se me ocurre alguien con quien encerrarte... -dijo la animatrónica de manera amenazadora  
\- Esa respuesta no se vale  
\- Pues entonces, paso...  
\- Ok  
\- Reto  
\- Freddy... déjame pensar... ¡Ya! ¡Serás Teddy!  
\- No...  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo?  
\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntar?  
\- No son muy distintos el uno del otro después de todo -señaló Blair  
\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! -para ganarse los gritos de los osos  
\- Tu mismo lo dijiste -le recordó Felly- No se puede saltar un reto  
\- ¡Bien!  
\- Aquí tienes la botella  
\- Gracias -dijo un súper mal humorado Freddy  
\- Reto, mate  
\- Te arrepentirás, pero bueno... Te reto a decirle a Mangle que...

El resto de la frase no se alcanzó a escuchar porque Foxy le arrojó la botella a Freddy a la cara. El juego había sido su idea y había aguantado las torturas sin quejarse, pero si conocía a Freddy como sabia que lo conocía, las cosas se le escaparían de las manos y ya estaba cansado. Luego de una discusión y algunos gritos, los animatrónicos decidieron no retomar el juego, ya todos estaban cansados de jugar verdad o reto de todas maneras. A Jeremy le quedaban un poco más de treinta minutos para irse a su casa y mientras hacia tiempo para irse se le ocurrieron un montón de ideas para llevar a cabo en su siguiente noche de trabajo...

* * *

Más peluches yeiii! Ahora a responder (se pone un gorrito de duende):

1- Es muy buena, me gusta mucho y la he visto más de tres veces debo confesar... lo bueno es que es corta :D

2- Que es un... No, mentira, tiene sus momentos que es en realidad lo que encanta de él

3- Ah... Kotoko... Es demasiado... AH! Pero bueno, son la pareja perfecta

4- Debo confesar que... Sesshomaru... n.n

5- Me gustan ambos, mucho, en especial combinados... n.n

6- Creo que Kaito, me cae mejor Len, pero lo encuentro un poco más inocente? XD

7- Mm... me he teñido varias veces el pelo de hecho, primero mechas violetas y después rojas... hasta todo el pelo violeta, pero ya volví al café de siempre ;) Lo que si ahora estoy buscando un rosado chicle para volver a hacerme mechas :D

* * *

Primero que todo y antes que nada las respuestas ;):

1- Sí

2- Una consola para seguir jugando JUEGOS! y unos peluches de Star Wars :D

3- Sip

4- Me gustan las dos, en especial si el regalo le encanta a la otra persona ;)

5- Solo los que son difíciles de cantar, porque, ya saben... Me gusta cantar

6- Nop, creo en cosas, sí, pero me carga la religión y las iglesias (cualquiera sea)

7- Depende, a veces me quedo despierta y no me doy cuenta como se me pasa la hora, y otras veces tengo DEMASIADO sueño...

En segundo lugar la trivia:

Thia: (musiquita de anuncio...) La trivia volverá a su día normal a contar del lunes! Ahora los dejamos con los interrogadores de hoy!

Felly: Esto será divertido...

Freddy: Partes tu o yo?

Felly: Yo.. 1- Quién impidió que Freddy le dijera algo malo a Blair?

Freddy: 2- A quién saltó Felly para subirse a la mesa?

Felly: 3- Quiénes gritaron cuando supieron hacia dónde iba el garfio?

Freddy: 4- Cómo intentó calmar Jeremy a BB?

Felly: 5- Quién fue usado de mesa y quién de silla durante el espectáculo de globos?

Freddy: 6- Quiénes estaban jugando ajedrez?

Felly: 7- Quién fue la primera en arrojar el globo?

Freddy: 8- Quién fue la primera de las tres en tratar de hablarle a BB?

Felly: 9- Quién fue amarrada al carrusel? Esa es casi una pregunta Bonus, no?

Freddy: Sí, al igual que esta 10- Quién fue a ayudarla?

Felly: Y eso es todo!

Freddy: Todo muy fácil...

Felly: Aunque por instrucciones que nos dicen por interno... Debemos darles una pequeña ayuda...

Freddy: Bien, pues para que sepan, no todas las preguntas tienen una respuesta...

Felly: Y listo ahí está su ayuda!

Muchas gracias por todos los regalos, no solo para mí, sino que para nuestros queridos animatrónicos y le damos la bienvenida a la pizzería a Aransazu! Me alegro que te guste, los animatrónicos comentarán sus premios en el próximo capítulo, debido a falta de espacio u.u

* * *

PD: Bueno la verdad es que por temas de salud, tendremos que suspender la canción "What does the fox say?" en la pizzería, al menos por un tiempo... No quieren saber lo que le pasó nuestros queridos zorros después del baile...

Bonnie: Fue un baile... decente?

Chica: Bonnie! Estuvo muy bien! Felicidades!

Y déjenme decirles que Freddy y Foxy se merecen toda la fruta y encima, barrer después de todo eso! ¬¬

Informaciones:

Este capítulo será seguido por dos, creo, capítulos más cortos... Pero luego, revelaremos otro capítulo en el que hemos estado trabajando y también es larguísimo... Y cofcoftraetodoelromancenuncaantesvistoyessoloelcomienzocofcof :D

Otra cosa... Los retos y preguntas son bastante "amables" (salvo por un par de animatrónicos ) así qe cualquier cosa que se les ocurra al respecto (verdad o reto) me la hacen saber por los comentarios! ;)

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, que tengan un buen fin de semana y Bye!


	32. Un día con Thia

Y uno de los capítulos cortitos :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Thia**

\- Bienvenidos a nuestro ya conocido… ¡Conociendo a! –comenzó Blair con entusiasmo

\- Y como siempre, yo sigo sin saber qué hago aquí… -y esa era Felly

\- El día de hoy –Blair solo ignoraba a la animatrónica mientras seguía con su presentación- tenemos a una invitada muy especial

\- Solo es Thia…

\- ¿Estoy aquí saben?

\- Felly…

\- Está bien, lo siento, sí es una invitada muy especial…

\- Así es, bueno, Felly ya reveló quién era así que…

\- ¿A las preguntas?

\- ¡Sí, a las preguntas! –exclamó Blair

\- Dinos Thia, ¿Cómo te cae BonBon?

\- ¿Huh? ¿P-por qué te importa cómo me cae específicamente él?

\- Era por decir un nombre, no fue algo específico… -le explicó Felly levantando una ceja- Pero ya que te alteras tanto…

\- ¡No me altero! ¡Y me cae bien!

\- Ok… Vamos a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué opinas de Jeremy? –Blair intentó calmar a la animatrónica preguntándole de otra cosa aunque sospechaba que Felly no lo dejaría estar

\- Pues creo que es un gran guardia…

\- Sí, claro

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy escuchando! –el guardia había ido al comedor a ver que estaban haciendo y se había encontrado con la famosa entrevista que él también había tenido que sufrir

\- ¡Pues es la verdad! –Felly le sacó la lengua

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta para Thia! –la coneja calló rápidamente la discusión, ya estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas salieran mal con las entrevistas

\- Está bien… Thia, ¿Crees que BonBon toca bien la guitarra?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡No lo sé, yo no toco la guitarra!

\- Pero tienes oído…

\- ¡Para que lo sepan yo toco bastante bien la guitarra! ¡No seré Bonnie, pero él tiene más práctica!

\- Eh… Entonces, ¿Toca bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como pregunta Thia? ¡Ten un poco de fe! –le reprochó BonBon

\- Pero es que…

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta! –los interrumpió Blair otra vez

\- ¿Qué piensas de…?

\- ¡No más preguntas de Felly! Dinos ¿Crees que Teddy es muy exigente?  
\- Pues, ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡¿Qué acaso tienen que estar todos aquí mientras soy entrevistada?! –la animatrónica había perdido la paciencia, eso no pasaba con los demás, entonces ¿Por qué a ella le tocaba que justo estaban todos en el comedor? ¡Hasta Jeremy!

\- Thia cálmate… -intentó hablarle BonBon, pero no había caso

\- OK… ¿Qué te parece si no te hacemos preguntas acerca de los otros entonces? –sugirió Blair

\- Me parece bien

\- Muy bien… -Blair miró a Felly y ella e devolvió la mirada como para tranquilizar a la coneja- Dinos Thia, ¿Cómo se te da la cocina?

Y por supuesto que la intención de Felly nunca fue buena y terminó por causar la pérdida de paciencia total de Thia, que cambió sus ojos a blancos y se dedicó a gritar unos minutos para luego saltar del escenario y tirar prácticamente todas las mesas del comedor.

\- Y con eso concluye nuestro conociendo a…

\- ¡Thia! ¡Suelta esa mesa! –le gritaba Teddy entre los intentos de Blair de solucionar la situación

* * *

Hora de respuestas!:

1- Gangnam Style

2- tangananicanicanicanica...

3- Sip, me gusta a nivel internacional Messi, y de Chile Bravo y Valdivia (obviamente actuales, porque si tengo que hablar de jugadores de todos los tiempos uff...)

4- Decidí empezar por esta, porque tenía avanzada la historia y cómo quería que siguiera, tenía más inspiración en el momento y además por que es un tema muy conocido y de moda ;)

5- Jeje, si he escrito ya demasiado... :P vengo escribiendo desde siempre, pero más formalmente desde octavo básico, y tengo en mi poder unas 70 y algo historias escritas por mi de muchas cosas ;)

6- BonBon, definitivamente

7- Más o menos...

8- De acción o aventuras XD

9- Mm... pasar todos mis ramos y encontrar un equilibrio entre escribir, publicar y estudiar n.n

10- Yoda

11- Lado luminoso (según mi juego de star wars XD)

Y con respeto a la adivinanza... Los elefantes no pueden pararse en una sola pata, con suerte pueden levantar una n.n

Thia: Ahora los resultados de la trivia!

BonBon: Antes de proseguir con la trivia de hoy, debemos decir quien ganó el viernes...

Thia: los resultados quedan así, con 5 puntos sobre 4... gana el equipo 1!

Felly: Y que conste que tuvieron una incorrecta sino, habría sido empate...

Chica: Ahora vamos por la siguiente trivia!

Bonnie: No le veo el entusiasmo a esto...

Chica: shhh... Pregunta número 1- Cómo se llama el capítulo?

Bonnie: 2- Quién fue el primero en saludar a Jeremy?

Chica: 3- Qué consola rompió Jeremy y a quién debe pagársela?  
Bonnie: 4- Por qué la máscara sí funciona con Mangle?

Chica: 5- A quién estaba buscando Blair y a quién Teddy cuando entraron al comedor?

Bonie: 6- Por qué se atoró BB en los conductos? A parte de por ser id...

Chica: Bonnie! suficiente... 7- Con quién chocó Foxy en la entrada de la oficina?

Bonnie: y por último 8- Cómo quedaron tirados en el suelo los animatrónicos?

Chica: Nos referimos al orden...

Bonnie: Y esta semana no hay pistas!

* * *

Y ahora con respecto a al entrega de los premios:

Teddy: Balloon Boy! (Teddy se pasó aproximadamente 20 minutos tratando de atrapar al animatrónico luego de que viera la cantidad de globos que caían)

Freddy: Eh... gracias? y por cierto yo no juego cualquier juego de mesa (eso solo lo dice porque no ha probado millonario, o el ludo o algún juego donde haya competencia y se pueda aplastar al otro XD)

Balloon Girl: Muchas gracias! (dice con su mejor voz inocente y una sonrisa patentada de 100 watts :D)

Bonnie: Wow! Sí! una guitarra completamente nueva! y con amplificador! AMPLIFICADOR! (da vueltas abrazando su guitarra)

Chica: Implementos de cocina... maravilloso! (le brillan los ojos mientra abraza la caja)

Blair: Muchas, muchas gracias

BonBon: Yei! Soy felizmente torpe!

(Todos los animatrónicos hacen un face palm simultáneo)

Thia: (que sigue mirando a BonBon con cara de no puede ser)... Mm... Gracias, por los regalos y el premio!

Felly: (posando para la foto) No me molesta, y me encanta que me regalen bromas, porque así puedo planear increíbles cosas con ellas así que gracias ;)

Teddy: Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que ha hecho posible la entrega de este premio... Muchas gracias a la producción, a... (interrumpido por un bastón que sale de uno de los costados del escenario, presumible mente manejado por Freddy XD)

Mangle: Muchas gracias por el premio, yo no podría haberme definido mejor :)

Foxy: Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! (Todos le hacen coro)

Puppet: (Posa para su foto mostrando el premio delante de él) _Gracias..._ (y no pudo seguir hablando porque sus traductores estaban todos ocupados festejando sus propios premios)

Golden Freddy aparece en el escenario, recibe el trofeo sin mover un solo brazo y desaparece... Antes de que puedan tomarle una foto u.u

Y eso es todo! Buena semana para todos y bye!


	33. El día que Jeremy quiso ser cupido

Feliz Año nuevo! (re atrasado XD)

Primero que nada que no cunda el pánico! Hoy día sí tenemos capítulo nuevo como corresponde! Lo que me lleva al punto número dos... Disculpen por desaparecer el viernes, fue un pésimo inicio de año enferma así que por motivos de salud (que ahora está super :) no pude publicar u.u yo no me ausentaría sin previo aviso... Lo que me lleva al punto número tres (sí, énfasis con los deditos! 3!) Informar desde ya que como pronto se van a acabar mis exámenes (felicidad over 1000 :D) nos iremos de vacaciones del 18 de enero hasta el 31 volviendo a publicar el 1 de febrero con todo (desapareceré dos semanas u.u), pero lejos de ser vacaciones, iré viendo como va la historia y cómo seguirá además de invocar a nuestro segundo guardia... Así que eso ;)

Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, bueeeno, el título es un spoiler bastante bueno... de todas maneras...

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene alto contenido romántico, si eres sensible al tema, quedas advertido ;) y tiene muchos "¿A qué te refieres?" (lo siento, no pude corregirlos a tiempo así que estamos trabajando para usted ) Y sí, me inventé un nuevo tipo de gas (maravillosos para Jeremy n.n) Y por último este capítulo cambia rápido de personajes, así que hay que estar atento ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El día en que Jeremy quiso ser Cupido**

Cuando Jeremy volvió a la pizzería ya tenia listas algunas cosas.

\- ¡Hola Jeremy!  
\- Hola Blair ¿Me ayudas con algo?  
\- Claro... Espera ¿Por qué estas siendo amable?  
\- ¡Pues porque necesito tu ayuda! -soltó el guardia para despejar la sospecha de la cara de la coneja  
\- Hm... ¿Qué necesitas?  
\- Quiero inflar algunos... -Jeremy le hizo señas porque en el comedor estaban los Balloons y si decía la palabra los pequeños, sobre todo uno más que la otra se le pegarían por el resto de la noche  
\- Entiendo... Está bien -la coneja dejó la mesa en la que estaba observando cómo Freddy le ganaba en damas a Bonnie  
\- ¡Ya vuelvo!  
\- Ok... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -fue lo último que escuchó de Bonnie

\- Bien, ahora amárralos de esta forma -le indicó Jeremy a Blair cuando terminó de inflar los globos- ¿Puedes hacerlo verdad?  
\- ¡Claro que puedo!  
\- Bien, entonces te dejare aquí... debo ocuparme de otra cosa  
\- ¿Está bien? -Blair inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado

\- Hey BonBon ¿Me ayudas con algo? -¿Quién más iba a cometer la siguiente estupidez si no era él?  
\- Claro Jeremy, ¿Qué necesitas?  
\- Quiero que me ayudes con esta caja  
\- ¿Esa? ¿A dónde quieres que la lleve?  
\- Al Kids Cove  
\- ¡Ok!  
Jeremy guió al conejo hasta el Prize Corner. Una vez ahí, entró primero que él y abrió una esquina de la caja de Puppet arrojando algo rápidamente dentro antes de que BonBon se diera cuenta.  
\- Vaya esta caja esta pesada, ¿Se puede saber que tienes ahí?  
\- Ladrillos...  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¡Comida por supuesto BonBon! Robert me pidió que la trajera aquí para mañana... -explicó rápidamente el guardia  
\- Claro... Bueno y ¿Dónde la dejo?  
\- ¡Aquí! -Jeremy se colocó de manera que BonBon por la altura de la caja no veía la caja de Puppet y simplemente colocó la caja sobre la caja del animatrónico y despistado como era se fue cuando Jeremy se lo indicó y no se dio cuenta de nada- Todo va de acuerdo al plan...

Solo le quedaban un par de detalles. Y uno de esos era el que iba a visitar ahora.  
\- Hey Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl -tuvo la suerte de encontrárselos en un pasillo y no en el comedor con Teddy  
\- ¿Si? -le respondió la niña, la más normal  
\- Ahahahahahaha -y luego respondió Balloon Boy  
\- Tengo algo que les va a gustar... vi algunos globos en el almacén  
\- ¡Globos!  
\- Sí, son unos globos especiales que Felly estaba guardando para ustedes  
\- ¿Si? -la niña parecía tener una leve sospecha  
\- ¡Sí, vamos! -pero la presión del rubio los hizo seguirlo hasta el almacén  
Una vez en el almacén les mostró unos globos con formas que había amarrado a las repisas y los niños entraron en el almacén solo para ser encerrados por Jeremy  
\- Ahora viene la parte dos...

\- ¡Teddy! -Jeremy entró enojado al comedor donde todavía estaban Freddy y Bonnie jugando  
\- ¿Por qué gritas tanto Jeremy? -Le preguntó el oso  
\- ¡Balloon Boy tiene mi linterna! ¡Ya no le basta con las baterías, se tenía que llevar toda la linterna!  
\- No puede... -el oso suspiró- ¿Dónde se supone que está ahora?  
\- Se fue por uno de los conductos  
\- Vamos a buscarlo  
\- Te sigo -dijo el guardia saliendo con el oso camino a la oficina

\- Aquí está la salida del túnel... Debería estar por aquí... -Teddy estaba mirando alrededor mientras Jeremy los acercaba un poco al almacén para que pudiera escuchar las risas del animatrónico  
\- ¿Escuchaste eso? -le preguntó de repente el guardia justo en el momento en que se escuchaba como algo se caía en el almacén seguido de la característica risa de Balloon Boy  
\- ¿Se puede saber cómo llegó ahí? -exclamó el oso molesto abriendo la puerta bruscamente- ¡Balloon Boy!  
Pero Teddy no alcanzó a decir mucho más porque Jeremy le roció la cara con un Spray y el oso cayó al suelo. Jeremy cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a los Balloons y al oso encerrados con llave.

\- ¡Hey Chica!  
\- ¡Hola Jeremy!  
\- ¿Qué te trae a la cocina Jeremy? -Le preguntó Thia  
\- ¿Necesitas más ayuda moviendo cosas? -agregó BonBon  
\- No, solo necesito a Chica  
\- ¿A mí?  
\- Sí, ¿Puedes venir un momento?  
\- Claro... Pero, Mm... ¿Thia podrías...?  
\- ¡No intentaré nada! ¡¿Por qué tú y Teddy deben seguir recordando lo que ya pasó?!  
\- No te preocupes Chica me encargaré de que no haga nada  
\- Claro... -que BonBon se quedara a cargo no la tranquilizaba para nada  
\- Vamos…  
La animatrónica siguió al guardia por un ahora vacio comedor, y llegaron finalmente al Backstage para seguir avanzando hasta partes y servicios.  
\- Mm... ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? -le preguntó Chica antes de ser encerrada en la habitación no sin antes haber recibido el mismo Spray que Teddy  
\- Perfecto... Ahora solo debo vigilar a Freddy y todo saldrá bien...  
\- ¿Qué se supone que saldrá bien? -Jeremy saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Felly detrás de él  
\- La orden de Robert -Jeremy se preocupó de no titubear, porque eso significaría algo sospechoso para la animatrónica  
\- ¿Robert te ordeno hacer cosas? Ya estaba bueno... Te la llevabas flojeando...  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidarlos es un trabajo serio!  
\- Si tu lo dices...  
\- Hablando de las ordenes de Robert, necesito tu ayuda con algo... -ya que la animatrónica había ido a él, debía aprovechar  
\- Olvídalo  
\- Vamos me debes algunas...  
\- ¡Yo a ti no te debo nada!  
\- Solo ayuda por una vez ¿Si?  
\- No  
\- Vamos, todos me han ayudado...  
\- ¿Y a mi debería importarme lo que hagan los demás por...?  
\- Te ayudaré después en lo que me pidas...  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me deberás una?  
\- Sí  
\- Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
\- Necesito ayuda en una de las Party Rooms...

\- ¡¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?!  
\- ¡Hay una araña aquí! -el guardia había puesto algunos carteles con ayuda de la animatrónica para luego cerrarle la puerta dejándola encerrada en la segunda Party Room  
\- ¡¿U-una araña?! ¿Y a qué estas esperando? ¡Mátala!  
\- Sí, dame un segundo...  
Y el guardia se fue para seguir a Bonnie.

\- ¡Hey Bonnie!  
\- Creo que te has juntado demasiado con Foxy...  
\- ¿Lo dices por el Hey? Solo creo que es cool eso es todo...  
\- Aja...  
\- Pero no nos desviemos del tema... necesito tu ayuda, bueno más bien Chica necesita tu ayuda -el conejo levantó una ceja  
\- Creo que se atoró o algo así...  
Bonnie suspiró. Era típico de Chica.  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- En partes y servicios  
\- Ok... -el conejo comenzó a caminar- ¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues?  
\- ¿Para asegurarme de que Chica este bien?  
\- Seguro...  
\- ¡Oye! Su seguridad es mi prioridad...  
\- No es como que se den cuenta que alguno de nosotros se dañe o desaparezca... Ni siquiera han notado que estamos arreglados...  
\- Aun así...  
\- Como quieras -Bonnie se encogió de hombros  
Una vez que llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Chica Jeremy cerró la puerta con llave detrás del conejo.  
\- Aun no puedo creer que esto este saliendo tan bien... Ahora iré a por Blair

\- ¡Vaya lo has hecho muy bien!  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque el arreglo es un poco extraño, no entiendo por qué eran necesarios tantos nudos...  
\- Cosas de Robert -el guardia se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a la coneja- ¿Me lo das? Ahora solo debo colgarlo...  
\- ¿Necesitas más ayuda? -preguntó la coneja mientras le pasaba el arreglo a Jeremy que ocultó detrás de los globos el Spray y cuando vio una oportunidad roció su contenido en la coneja  
\- Pero que... -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que colapsara en el suelo  
\- Ni modo ahora deberé arrastrarte, pero primero hay un par de animatrónicos de los que debo deshacerme...

\- ¡Sabia que los encontraría aquí! -Mangle y Foxy saltaron por la repentina aparición de Jeremy en el Kids Cove  
\- ¿Necesitas algo, mate?  
\- ¿Y esos globos? -le preguntó a su vez Mangle  
\- Resulta que necesito colgarlos en el recibidor... ¿Me ayudarías Mangle?  
\- Claro...  
Foxy los siguió hasta el recibidor.  
\- ¿Y con qué los colgamos? -preguntó la animatrónica tomando el extraño arreglo de globos que le tendió el guardia  
\- En la oficina de Robert se supone que debe haber cinta o algo... ¿Foxy podrías traer un poco?  
\- ¡Claro, mate! -el zorro se dirigió a la oficina de Robert y comenzó a registrar los cajones- ¡Aquí no hay nada!  
\- ¡Busca bien! ¡Debe haber algo! -dijo el guardia mientras se subía a una silla para sostener el otro extremo de los globos  
\- ¡Sigo sin encontrar nada, mate! ¿Seguro que estaba aquí?  
\- Mangle por qué no vas a ayudarlo a buscar mientras yo sostengo esto...  
\- Esta bien...  
Cuando Mangle entró a la oficina de Robert quedó encerrada bajo llave con Foxy. Jeremy se fue antes de que pudieran quejarse, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Se movía hacia su siguiente objetivo. Lo único que le preocupaba era que todavía no había visto a Freddy.

\- Hey, menos mal que no le han hecho nada a la cocina -dijo el rubio cuando entró  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no hicimos nada! -Se defendió Thia  
\- ¿Dónde está Chica?  
\- Me está ayudando con los globos  
\- ¿Y nos viniste a buscar por alguna razón? -Thia aun estaba enojada porque todos creían que iba a incendiar la cocina en cualquier momento  
\- La verdad es que los necesito en una de las Party Rooms -el guardia los condujo hasta la tercera Party Room  
\- Que extraño...  
\- ¿Qué es extraño? -preguntó BonBon  
\- Que la pizzería este tan silenciosa... Y que no nos hayamos topado con nadie de camino aquí...  
\- Eso es porque todos están ayudándome con algo -respondió Jeremy con seguridad, ya se había vuelto un excelente mentiroso  
\- ¿Todos?  
\- Incluso Felly o Freddy...  
\- No, ellos no sé donde estén, pero la mayoría está ayudando...  
\- Oh...  
\- ¿Y qué necesitas exactamente que hagamos aquí? -preguntó la animatrónica mientras ambos robots le daban la espalda a Jeremy que aprovechaba para escabullirse hacia la puerta y cerrarla con llave como había estado haciendo toda la hora anterior  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿Jeremy?

Jeremy aprovechó de retroceder por el pasillo, pero no había avanzado muchos metros cuando se topó con quien podía detenerlo todavía.  
\- Sr. Fitzgerald ¿A dónde se supone que va tan apurado?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy apurado, para nada  
El oso levantó una ceja.  
\- ¿Por cierto, has visto a algún animatrónico? La pizzería parece estar vacía...  
\- Creo que escuche a Felly por aquí... -Jeremy comenzó a avanzar por donde había venido  
\- En serio, ¿Ella es la única a la que has visto?  
\- No, pero es la más cercana, en serio no puedo creer que no hayas visto a nadie, la última vez que revisé las cámaras estaban todos, en distintos lugares... ¿Seguro que buscaste bien?  
\- No es como que los estuviera buscando...  
\- ¿Entonces como me dices que no están si ni siquiera los has buscado?  
\- ¿Le sucede algo Sr. Fitzgerald?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
\- Porque pareces...  
\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Hasta cuando debo esperar!  
\- Oh lo siento... Ella está adentro -dijo Jeremy haciendo señas hacia la puerta  
\- Y se puede saber ¿Por qué esta ahí dentro?  
\- Algo sobre un araña... -el guardia se encogió de hombros  
\- No puede ser... -Freddy abrió la puerta y Jeremy la cerró rápidamente  
\- ¿Freddy? -el oso miró detrás de él pero prefirió interrogar a Felly antes de preguntarle a Jeremy que estaba haciendo  
\- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí agachada en el suelo? -le preguntó el oso cuando la vio detrás de una mesa  
\- Jeremy me dijo que había una araña en la puerta así que no quise salir hasta que la matara  
\- No había ninguna araña en la puerta, Felly  
\- ¡¿No?!  
\- No  
\- ¡Me estás diciendo que pase todo el rato aquí por nada! ¡Dónde está Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! -la animatrónica se dirigió a la puerta para perseguir al guardia y torturarlo, pero la puerta nunca se abrió  
\- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- La puerta no abre -le respondió ella al oso dándose vuelta  
\- Como que no abre... -Freddy recordó que Jeremy la había cerrado detrás de él y de repente todo encajó  
\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?  
\- Porque ya sé lo que ha estado haciendo ese guardia todo este tiempo... ¡Y lo matare cuando salga de aquí!

Jeremy había logrado su objetivo, ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era observar los frutos de su arduo trabajo.

\- ¡Chica!  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Como que qué... ¿Por qué estabas tirada en el suelo?  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- ¿Estas despierta o qué?  
\- Jeremy me dijo que lo siguiera porque necesitaba ayuda y luego llegamos aquí... Y recuerdo una sensación de frío... Y eso...  
\- ¿Una sensación de frio? ¿Y no recuerdas nada más?  
\- No, de repente me apagué, creo...  
\- Hm...  
\- De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí Bonnie?  
\- Jeremy me dijo que necesitabas ayuda...  
\- Pero fue Jeremy el que me trajo aquí...  
\- Y ahora cerró la puerta con llave  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- Sí, intenté salir una vez que cerró la puerta detrás mío, pero ya no era posible...  
\- ¿Pero por qué diablos haría algo así? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que estamos encerrados aquí hasta que él nos deje salir?! ¡¿Y qué pasará con mi cocina?! ¡He dejado a BonBon a cargo! ¡A BonBon!  
\- Chica cálmate, por el momento no hay mucho que hacer, golpear la puerta para salir no es una opción...  
\- ¿A no? ¿Quieres apostar? -la animatrónica se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla  
Alcanzó a darle un par de patadas.  
\- ¡Chica! -pero Bonnie la detuvo- ¡No tiene sentido romper la puerta!  
\- ¡Pero!  
\- ¡La cocina estará bien! Además piensa... -la animatrónica se calmó y el conejo la soltó- Si nadie ha venido a liberarnos todavía es porque tampoco pueden...  
\- Lo que quiere decir que ¿Los demás también han sido encerados?  
\- Probablemente...  
\- Pero ¡¿Qué se supone que está planeando Jeremy?!  
\- Ojala lo supiera...

\- ¡Jeremy!  
\- ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! -Thia parecía más aterradora de lo normal ahora que estaba encerrada  
\- No tiene caso, ya no está del otro lado...  
\- ¡¿Pero que se cree?! ¡Y encerrarnos con llave ni más ni menos! ¡Ya verá cuando salga de aquí!  
\- Ok, Thia estas empezando a darme miedo...  
\- ¡Lo siento, pero es que no me gusta estar encerrada! ¡Y menos que me engañen! Necesito ayuda... ¡Sí, claro! Ayuda va a necesitar cuando...  
\- ¡Thia!  
\- ¡No copies a Teddy!  
\- Esta bien, pero cálmate  
\- Ya... me calme... ¿Feliz? -dijo Thia mientras hacía como que respiraba profundo  
Sus ojos cambiaron de blancos a azules.  
\- Mejor... Ahora solo hay que...  
\- No me salgas con una de tus ideas extrañas...  
\- ... Sentarnos...  
\- En serio ¡¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?!  
\- Eh... ¿Sí? -BonBon comenzó a retroceder rápidamente mientras buscaba algún lugar donde sentarse lo más alejado de Thia posible  
\- No entiendo por qué no te molesta todo esto...  
\- Bueno, debe ser solo una broma ¿No? Y para ser honestos... nosotros le hemos hecho unas cuantas, así que...  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera una cara de molestia?  
BonBon negó con la cabeza. Thia suspiró.  
\- Sabes BonBon -dijo mientras se iba a sentar con él- A veces está bien enojarse un poco...  
\- Pero...  
\- Ya sé que con los niños hay que tener una actitud especial, y está bien, pero también debes expresar otras cosas como la rabia...  
\- Eh... Claro, tienes razón, pero lo que de verdad iba a decir era que no había necesidad de estar molesto en esta situación... Me da igual estar aquí encerrado contigo y de seguro que nos vendrán a sacar muy pronto, ¿No crees?  
\- ¿Eh...? -Thia se había quedado pegada en la última frase del conejo

\- ¿Jeremy? -Mangle trató por cuarta vez abrir la puerta de la oficina  
\- Ese... Bribón, todo esto no era más que un truco...  
\- ¿Pero para que nos querría Jeremy encerrados aquí?  
\- Ni idea, no es como si nos necesitara encerrados...  
\- Sí, de hecho generalmente estamos conversando en algún lugar y no lo tomamos en cuenta...  
\- Es decir, si yo fuera a encerrar a alguien... encerraría a Freddy, ¿No?  
\- O Teddy... Pero espero que ese no sea el caso...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó Foxy  
\- Bueno, si capturó también a Freddy o Teddy o pero aun, y a Teddy... ¿Quién nos va a sacar de aquí?  
\- ¡Oh! Es cierto, tenemos que salir de aquí...  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Es lo único que escuchaste? ¿Y por qué quieres salir de aquí? ¿Acaso no te gusta estar encerrado conmigo? ¿Es eso?  
\- ¿Huh? -Foxy estaba un poco confundido- Eh... Yo no dije eso...  
\- ¿Entonces...?  
\- M-mangle... N-no es que... -Foxy tomó aire, aunque más como un reflejo aprendido de los humanos que algo útil para su sistema- Mangle, no me molesta estar encerrado aquí contigo, pero de todas maneras debemos salir de aquí... ¿Qué estará pasando en el resto de la pizzería? ¿Qué pasa si los demás están en problemas?  
\- Tienes razón... -Mangle agachó la cabeza un momento- Debemos salir de aquí y averiguar qué está pasando...  
\- ¡Sí!  
\- Aunque de todas maneras... Dudo que Jeremy haya logrado ponerle las manos encima a Puppet... Así que en caso de que no logremos salir, él vendrá por nosotros...  
\- Pero mientras eso no pase, tenemos que intentarlo...

Pero lo que Mangle no sabía era que estaba equivocada porque Puppet también había caído en una de las trampas de Jeremy.  
\- ¿Huh? -Blair se levantó del suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza  
No podía recordar muy bien que le había pasado.  
\- Pero... Yo no estaba aquí... -sabía que había ido a ayudar a Jeremy a su oficina y eso era todo, ¿Qué había pasado después y cómo había llegado al Prize Corner? No tenía ni las más remota idea  
De repente sintió golpes detrás de ella. Se giró rápido para encontrarse con la caja de Puppet que se le levantaba la tapa.  
\- ¿Puppet?  
 _Blair sácame de aquí..._ Blair se levantó y miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo que la ayudara a mover la caja sobre la caja de Puppet  
\- Mm...  
 _Tu puedes sacarme de aquí, con tu fuerza es suficiente..._ Blair trataba de ignorar que el tono de la voz de Puppet era un tanto espeluznante, después de todo no por nada a él se le tenía una mezcla de respeto y miedo.  
\- ¡Esta bien, aquí voy! -dijo ella más para sí misma que para el otro animatrónico  
 _Tu puedes_  
Y tal como Puppet había dicho, la fuerza de la animatrónica fue lo único que necesitó, aunque la caja era más pesada de lo que ella había supuesto.  
 _¿Estás bien?_ Puppet recogió los ladrillos y los tiró a la caja con un solo movimiento.  
\- Sí, gracias -respondió la coneja mientras le daba la mano que él le ofrecía para que se levantara del suelo- ¿Me puedes decir cómo llegaste a estar encerrado de esa manera? Pensé que con solo chasquear tus dedos...  
 _Es difícil chasquear tus dedos cuando estás inconsciente...  
_ \- ¿Tú también estabas inconsciente? Y yo que pensé que era una falla de mi sistema  
 _Tu sistema está perfectamente bien... Jeremy es el que necesitará reparaciones_  
\- Mm... ¿Puppet? Pero Jeremy no puede...  
Pero Puppet ya no la estaba escuchando porque estaba tratando de enterarse cómo iba todo en la pizzería, pero lo principal era dónde estaba el guardia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -los ojos de Felly se tornaron rojos  
\- No hace falta gritar -el oso tampoco estaba calmado, de hecho su voz era muy grave, la que ponía cuando estaba de verdad enojado  
\- ¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Tu tampoco estas calmado!  
\- Por lo menos no estoy gritando y dando vueltas como una... -Freddy se calló de pronto  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Eh... -él no sabía si decirle o no la verdad  
\- ¿Eh? Desde cuando te quedas mudo... ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- Es que...  
\- ¿Qué? -los ojos de Felly habían vuelto a ser dorados y estaban fijos en los del oso que parecía mirar con mucho interés su cabeza- Freddy...  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Tengo algo en mi cabeza? -lo último que ella quería era que el oso le confirmara sus sospechas  
\- S-sí  
\- Es...  
\- Sería mejor si no me preguntaras... -Freddy trató de desviar el tema para no decirle la verdad  
\- ¿Es una araña?  
\- ... Sí -y en el momento en que lo dijo vio como la animatrónica frente a él salía disparada corriendo con los brazos levantados y gritando- Felly...  
\- ¡No te quedes ahí parado y quítamela!  
\- Bueno, lo haría si te quedaras quieta...  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¡Felly! ¡Quédate quieta!  
Felly se paralizó por el grito de Freddy. Nunca lo había escuchado gritar.  
\- Gracias... Ahora -Freddy se paró delante de ella y se agachó lentamente hasta que su mano se posó sobre su cabeza, retiró el insecto y lo aplastó- No es mi intención matar porque sí, pero...  
\- Me gritaste... -la voz de Felly era muy suave, como si estuviera en shock  
\- Era necesario, no te quedabas quieta...  
\- Me gritaste...  
\- Felly...  
\- Nunca te había escuchado gritar así...  
\- Era para que te quedaras quieta  
\- P-pero...  
\- Lo siento, ¿Si?  
\- Hm... -parece que por fin la animatrónica se había recuperado- Me debes una  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Fue feo...  
\- ¿Cada vez que me disculpe contigo te deberé una?  
\- Cada vez que te disculpas conmigo es porque haces algo muy malo ¿No?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Entonces me debes una  
\- De acuerdo -dijo el oso cruzándose de brazos con resignación- Te debo una  
\- Bueno, de hecho me debes dos...  
\- ¡Oh vamos!  
Felly solo se limito a sonreír.

\- Ya llevamos aquí bastante tiempo...  
\- Lo sé Chica, llevo aquí el mismo tiempo que tu ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Yo llevo más tiempo aquí... inconsciente  
\- Es cierto...  
\- Qué estará haciendo BonBon en mi cocina...  
\- Probablemente ni siquiera este en tu cocina, tal vez Jeremy los movió  
\- ¿Y si no?  
\- ¿Por qué siempre debes preocuparte tanto por ese lugar?  
\- Es mi lugar favorito ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
\- No estoy diciendo que haya algo malo, es solo que es un poco obsesivo...  
\- ¿Por qué siempre terminas haciendo eso?  
\- ¿Haciendo qué?  
\- Insultándome o...  
\- Chica, yo no te insulto, solo te digo las cosas como son...  
\- ¿Pero por que debes ser así?  
\- ¿Y cómo prefieres que sea? ¿Cómo BonBon?  
\- No te haría mal ser un poco más alegre...  
\- ¿Quién esta insultando ahora?  
\- Yo solo...  
\- ¿Ves? Las cosas como son  
\- ¡Hm!  
\- De todas maneras... deberíamos tratar de salir de aquí, creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo aquí metidos -dijo Bonnie levantándose del suelo donde se había ido a sentar  
\- ¿Y cómo planeas que hagamos eso si no quieres dañar la puerta?  
\- No es que no quiera, seria sospechoso que los robots que se supone que no se mueven intentaron salir y derribaron la puerta...  
\- No tienen por qué enterarse de que fuimos nosotros...  
\- Si no nos culpan a nosotros culparan a Jeremy y eso lo meterá en problemas, sin contar las explicaciones que tendrá que dar para justificar que se haya caído esta puerta...  
\- ¿Después de que nos encerrara aun te preocupas por no meterlo en problemas?  
\- ¿Te extraña?  
\- No, es una de las partes que me gusta de ti...  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí, el cómo te puedes hacer el cerrado y eso, pero sé que por dentro sigues siendo el mismo Bonnie de siempre, amable y que se preocupa por todos...  
\- Hm...  
\- Aunque yo diría que por unos más que por otros...  
\- ¡¿Cómo?!  
\- Bueno, no puedo decir que te desvivas por Balloon Boy, por ejemplo, pero por Blair  
\- Blair... ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por Blair!  
\- Y Foxy o Freddy, también harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos...  
\- Foxy y Freddy también -asintió el conejo  
Bonnie terminó de pie frente a la animatrónica.  
\- C-creo que se te olvida alguien...  
\- ¿Huh? -Chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del conejo frente a ella- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?  
\- Cierta animatrónica amarilla, un poco torpe, pero muy amable...  
\- ¿Estás hablando de Thia?  
\- ¿Es en serio? -Bonnie la miró con una cara seria que hizo que Chica se riera  
\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bromeando! ¿Sino por qué estas aquí? Jeremy te dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda...  
\- Y aquí me tienes

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que te gusta estar encerrado aquí conmigo?  
\- Dije que no me molestaba si no me equivoco...  
\- Pero...  
\- Es que no es como que sea el fin del mundo, ¿Sabes?  
\- Entonces ¿Quieres decir que podrías estar encerrado con cualquiera aquí dentro feliz de la vida?  
\- No sé si con cualquiera, definitivamente con un par no...

Thia miró hacia el techo con exasperación y luego hacia el suelo con decepción. ¿Desde cuándo era que le importaba tanto la opinión del conejo azul? Peor aun... ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente la de él, alguien que se podida considerar idiota en demasiados sentidos como estaba demostrando ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no intentamos salir de aquí una vez más si? -Thia despejó su mente ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?  
\- Aunque si debo admitir... ¡Contigo es con quien más me gusta estar!

Y ahí estaba, otra vez confundiéndola. BonBon siempre le ofrecía palabras por el estilo y siempre parecía estar ahí cuando ella necesitaba algo o a alguien. No es que ella no supiera nada tampoco, bastaba con observar a Foxy y a Mangle, pero si lo pensaba bien su mismo ejemplo le presentaba un problema, porque Foxy y Mangle... en cambio ella y BonBon...

\- Thia, ¿Me estas escuchando?  
\- Eh, Sí, claro, perdona, ¿Qué decías?  
\- Dijiste que intentáramos salir de aquí...  
\- Sí, ¿Tienes alguna idea? -y por supuesto que se arrepintió de preguntar  
\- Si salimos por el ducto de ventilación...  
\- BonBon esta Party Room no tiene ducto de ventilación...  
\- ¿Ah no?  
\- No  
\- ¿Ninguno?  
\- No en el que quepas, tiene ese -la animatrónica apuntó en dirección al techo de donde se podía ver una rejilla- y por ese cabria, digamos ¿Una rata?  
\- Diu...  
\- No es posible salir de aquí si no es por la puerta  
\- Y esa puerta es prácticamente indestructible  
\- Yo no iría tan lejos, creo que podríamos romperla entre los dos, pero eso significaría problemas para todos...  
\- ¿Cuales problemas? Estoy seguro de que Puppet puede manejarlo...  
\- Debes dejar de ver a Puppet como alguien que solo soluciona los problemas, ¿Sabes?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no lo veo de ese modo...  
\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo lo ves entonces?  
\- Como un súper cool hermano mayor...  
\- ¿Más cool que Freddy? -dijo Thia entre risas  
\- Sí, pero no se lo digas  
\- No lo hare... Y cómo... ¿Me ves a mí?  
\- ¿A ti? Hm... Déjame pensar...

\- Bueno suficiente con intentar salir por nuestra cuenta...  
\- Y suficiente de esperar a Puppet...  
\- ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- Ni idea -Foxy no era de los que se rendía, pero era cierto que no podía simplemente romper el cristal de la puerta y salir  
\- Bueno... ¿Y si jugamos algo? -a Mangle no le gustaba pasar el tiempo en silencio, por eso le gustaba mucho conversar con Puppet o Foxy o Blair todo el tiempo  
\- ¿A que puede ser?  
\- ¡Vamos Foxy pon un poco de entusiasmo! No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí  
\- Tienes razón -y el viejo Foxy había regresado- ¿Entonces a que jugamos?  
\- ¿Que tal un juego de veo, veo?  
\- ¿Ese de los colores?  
\- Sip  
\- Esta bien  
\- Yo comenzaré... veo, veo una cosa de color negro  
\- Eso no es justo, aquí hay muchas cosas negras...  
\- Pero tienes tres intentos  
\- Hm... -Foxy miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar qué podría estar viendo Mangle- Quizás, ¿La engrapadora?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo adivinaste tan rápido?  
\- Quizá pensemos lo mismo...  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Es broma -se apresuró a decir el animatrónico- Fue lo primero que vi, así que pensé que también sería lo primero que tu viste...  
\- E-está bien, es tu turno  
\- Yo veo algo de color rojo  
\- ¿Tu?  
\- No  
\- Mm... ¡Ah ya se! ¡Las carpetas!  
\- Sip  
\- Ahora yo... veo algo de color café  
\- Esa es demasiado fácil... ¡La mesa!  
\- Ok, creo que nos estamos quedando sin cosas de color  
\- Hm... Entonces yo veo algo de color blanco  
\- ¿El techo?  
\- No  
\- Mm... ¿Yo?  
\- Sip  
\- Pues yo veo un pirata muy amable y alegre...  
\- Eso es trampa, no es un color...  
\- ¡Solo acepta el cumplido Foxy!  
\- Bien, pero entonces yo veo a una animatrónica amable y linda...  
\- ¿L-linda? ¡P-pero tú incluso dijiste lo que era antes de que pudiera adivinar!  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te importa?  
\- N-no... Pero...

\- ¡Puppet!

Puppet abrió los ojos por primera vez en un buen rato.  
\- Al menos dime...  
 _Todos están encerrados... Aún no sé donde, es demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, y de todas maneras ya sé lo que quería saber...  
_ El animatrónico comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Jeremy.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacerle? -dijo la coneja siguiéndolo  
 _¿No es obvio? Pienso matarlo...  
_ Blair pestañeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y seguir caminando.  
\- ¡Dime que es una broma! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Jeremy!  
 _Un poco de tortura no le hará mal..._ El animatrónico hablaba muy en serio.  
\- ¡Puppet!  
 _No aceptaré discusiones en el asunto, nadie se mete con nosotros...  
_ Blair comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos. Puppet se detuvo un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo seguía.  
 _¿Qué se supone que estas buscando?  
_ \- Que entres en razón, y si no puedo hacerlo con palabras, entonces... -la animatrónica sacó de su bolsillo unas tarjetas rojas y, colocándose frente a Puppet le mostró una en la cara- ¡No está permitido hacerle daño a Jeremy!  
 _Y tú crees que esas tarjetas...  
_ Pero Puppet no pudo seguir hablando porque los ojos de Blair lo miraban con determinación.  
 _No debí haberte dado esas tarjetas...  
_  
Puppet bajó sus brazos, relajó sus hombros y cerró los ojos. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya se había calmado y vio que la coneja había bajado la tarjeta hasta sus manos que descansaban a la altura de su estómago. Él sonrió brevemente y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

 _No le haré daño a Jeremy, pero si tendremos una larga conversación con él...  
_ Blair levantó la vista, Puppet había vuelto a la normalidad. Ella le sonrió y guardo las tarjetas.  
\- Así me gusta, ¿Ves? Además Jeremy debe tener sus razones... Y no le ha hecho daño a nadie... ¿Verdad? -Blair acababa de darse cuenta de que había olvidado preguntar si todos los demás estaban bien  
 _Nadie está herido... También me aseguré de eso... De lo contrario, tus tarjetas no me hubieran detenido_  
\- Que bien, en ese caso, lo que me interesa por el momento es saber qué fue lo que me hizo para haber terminado en el suelo...  
 _Ya somos dos...  
_ Los dos animatrónicos siguieron caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina del guardia, que no tenía idea de lo que se le avecinaba...

\- Entonces...  
Freddy levantó una ceja en su dirección.  
\- No me mires así, estar encerrados aquí y no hacer nada es extremadamente aburrido... Jeremy podría habernos dejado un tablero de ajedrez...  
\- O de damas  
\- No, de ajedrez  
\- Aun no entiendo cómo es que ganas en ajedrez, pero no en las damas...  
\- Lo fácil no se me da bien... -ella se encogió de hombros  
\- Aja  
\- ¡Es la verdad!  
\- Bueno... Pero no hay nada  
\- Eso ya lo sé... -Felly fue a apoyarse contra una de las paredes de la habitación y su cuerpo se deslizó hasta el suelo  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el oso cuando vio que se había caído al suelo  
\- Sí, solo me falta batería -respondió la animatrónica parpadeando  
\- ¿Te falta batería? ¿No se supone que tienen días en los que deben apagarse? -Freddy se apoyó contra una de las mesas más cercanas a Felly  
\- Sí, pero últimamente no hemos guardado mucha batería, es más divertido quedarse despierto...  
\- Aun así...  
\- No soy como tú, no tengo todo el día para descansar...  
\- No es como que yo elija quedarme encerrado en el Backstage, ¿Sabes?  
\- Lo sé, lo siento... -Felly intentó levantar los brazos, pero cayeron debido a la falta de batería  
\- No es necesario que te levantes... -le dijo el oso mientras se sentaba a su lado  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Pensé que era obvio... Me estoy sentando  
Felly entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Nada -y luego desvío la vista para mirar directo a la puerta  
\- ¿Por qué no te apagas?  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Dudo que Jeremy venga a sacarnos de aquí en los siguientes minutos y así repones batería...  
\- No pareces apurado por salir de aquí... -concluyó la animatrónica  
\- No hay nada que podamos hacer, a estas alturas estoy confiando en que Puppet nos saque de aquí...  
\- Freddy dependiendo de Puppet...  
\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo  
\- ¿Incluso para ti siendo "normal"?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con normal?  
\- Podrías estar de peor humor...  
\- Así que la imagen que todos tienen de mi es tan mala...  
\- Bueno... ¿Sí?  
\- Hm... Bueno, suficiente de molestar a Freddy, ahora desconéctate...  
\- Claro, capitán... Pero no puedo  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Me cuesta, mi sistema en una situación así, está alerta...  
\- Mm...  
Felly sintió de repente mucho cansancio a medida que escuchaba la grave voz del oso que estaba cantando.  
\- ¿Qué estás...?  
\- Solo duerme...  
\- P-pero... -era difícil resistir el sueño con la voz de Freddy de fondo- ¿Cómo sabes que esto funciona? -era el último intento de mantenerse despierta  
\- Porque cantaba para Chica, sobre todo al principio cuando no podíamos apagarnos...  
\- Oh... ¿Así que puedes ser amable de vez en cuando?  
\- No hay nada que no hiciera por mis amigos...  
\- Mm... Tienes una linda... Voz... -la cabeza de Felly terminó en el hombro de Freddy  
\- O por las personas que más me importan... -dijo el oso para sí mismo  
\- ¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿No se supone que te ibas a apagar?  
\- Dejaste de cantar, así que mi sistema se activo de nuevo... ¿Qué estabas diciendo?  
\- N-nada...

\- ¿No llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí? -preguntó Chica dando vuelta a la habitación por décima vez seguida  
A Chica no le gustaba esa habitación y el conejo lo sabía.  
\- Chica, ya deja de pasear y ven a sentarte -el conejo señaló el puesto junto a él  
\- ¡Pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí! -Chica estaba comenzando a alterarse  
Mientras iba paseando frente a Bonnie, él le agarró la mano y la sentó al frente.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Chica...  
\- Pero a mí no me gusta este lugar...  
\- Lo sé... -Bonnie tomó a Chica y la sentó entremedio de sus piernas, sujetándola en el lugar e impidiendo que la animatrónica siguiera dando vueltas sin sentido  
\- ¡B-Bonnie!  
\- Esta bien, si te hace sentir más tranquila...  
\- ¡Hm!  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Pues... Sí, ayuda bastante... -admitió la animatrónica mirando hacia una de las paredes  
\- ¿Ves? Ahora te vas a calmar y vamos a esperar a que Jeremy nos saque de aquí...  
\- Si es que nos saca de aquí...  
\- Saldremos de aquí, si no nos saca Jeremy, nos sacara Freddy o Puppet, no te preocupes...  
\- Confías mucho en ellos...  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Son los que se encargan de protegernos después de todo, ¿No?  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Teddy?  
\- Bueno, Teddy también vendría a sacarnos  
\- ¡Por supuesto que vendría! ¡Todos somos familia aquí!  
\- No lo podría haber dicho mejor, Chica  
\- Mm... ¿Sabes Bonnie?  
\- ¿Dime?  
\- Ya me siento mucho mejor -dijo la animatrónica mientras apretaba los brazos del animatrónico con sus manos  
\- Me alegro de escucharlo  
\- Gracias Bonnie  
Chica se recostó contra Bonnie y ahí se quedo con su sistema apagado, el conejo unos instantes más tarde también apagó el suyo.

\- ¡Como alguien que siempre está ahí para mí! ¡Y me apoyas!  
\- Ok... ¿Sería algo así como tu mejor amiga? -Preguntó Thia  
\- Puede ser...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con que puede ser?  
\- Es que...  
\- ¿Es que...?  
\- No lo sé  
\- Ok... ¿Tienes ya un mejor amigo?  
\- No, y no te preocupes, ya sé lo que es un mejor amigo, de hecho creo que Mangle es la mejor amiga de Blair  
\- Ok...  
\- ¿Es solo que tu eres como algo mejor que una amiga?  
\- Por eso, mejor amiga  
\- Hm... No, pero... Sabes que no importa, dejémoslo así...  
\- Ok... -parecía que era lo único que podía decir Thia  
La animatrónica estaba muy confundida.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaremos aquí?  
\- Hm... No lo sé, ya llevamos bastante, de hecho...  
\- Espero que los demás estén bien  
\- Dudo que Jeremy haya sido capaz de hacerle algo a alguien, considerando que somos robots y eso, y que además de nuestro lado están Freddy y Puppet...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Bueno, a que ellos son muy fuertes  
\- ¡Thia acabas de decirme que no vea a Puppet como un solucionador de problemas!  
\- No me refería... Sabes que olvídalo...  
Los dos animatrónicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Y Thia tomó la decisión de hablar antes de que perdiera la oportunidad.  
\- Eh... BonBon, quería decirte que tu...  
\- ¿Están bien? -y Thia fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose...

\- ¿Y entonces...?  
Se había establecido un silencio entre los dos animatrónicos.  
\- ¿E-entonces qué? ¿No crees que han sido demasiados cumplidos ya?  
\- ¡Que conste que yo no empecé!  
\- ¡Eso no es lo importante!  
\- No es necesario enojarse...  
\- Dime una cosa Foxy, lo que dijiste el otro día...  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- En el juego de verdad o reto -ambos hicieron una mueca con el nombre, la verdad es que los dos habían quedado un tanto traumados con el famoso juego  
\- Mangle, dije muchas cosas... Incluso ladré como un perro -dijo Foxy con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda  
\- L-lo último que me dijiste...  
La animatrónica agachó la cabeza. ¿Era cierto que Foxy no sabía de qué le estaba hablando o simplemente le estaba cambiando el tema? O peor aún, ¿No le importaba lo que le había dicho?  
\- Te refieres al reto...  
\- Sí  
\- Que tiene...  
\- ¿Lo dijiste de verdad o lo dijiste porque era un reto?  
\- ¡Porque era un reto por supuesto!  
Mangle lo miró unos momentos y luego agachó la cabeza para mirar al suelo.  
\- Oh... Ya veo...  
\- Aunque si me pidieras que te lo dijera de verdad... ¡No tendría ningún problema en hacerlo! -Mangle levantó rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Foxy que la miraba con decisión  
\- Y porque me dijiste que...  
\- ¡Estaba molestándote!  
\- ¡FOXY!  
\- Vamos, ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todas las conversaciones y de todo el tiempo juntos me vas a decir que no era obvio? Todo el mundo lo sabe...  
\- ¿Entonces por qué actúas raro cuando los demás lo dicen?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿No es lo mismo que haces tú? Que sea un poco reservado con los demás no significa que no lo sienta, ¿Sabes? Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo  
\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!  
\- Y entonces...  
\- ¿Entonces qué?  
\- ¿Me vas a pedir que lo diga de verdad?  
\- L-lo dirías de verdad... ¿Foxy?  
\- Te amo Mangle...

 _¡JEREMY!_  
\- Puppet, ¿No te oye recuerdas? ¡Pero yo sí!  
 _Lo siento..._  
\- H-hola Puppet, Blair, pensé que iba a tardar un poco más el efecto...  
\- Si yo fuera tu, no me haría el inocente, ¿Sabes quién esta de muy mal humor?  
 _Yo...  
_ \- No necesitabas responder...  
\- Ok, ok, lo siento, lo admito fui yo, yo encerré a todo el mundo y la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho -el guardia terminó con una cara de perro abandonado  
 _Eso no es cierto...  
_ \- Jeremy, no puedes mentirle a Puppet, además dime, ¿Qué fue lo que me echaste en la cara?  
\- Un gas especial de nitrógeno, congela tus sistemas por un tiempo, aunque no pensé que fuera tan breve...  
\- ¿Un gas?  
 _No quiero que lo vuelva a traer a la pizzería..._  
\- Puppet dice que no te quiere ver con él nunca más aquí...  
\- Pero es un seguro en contra de ustedes...  
\- ¿Por qué necesitarías un seguro? -dijo Blair mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Puppet intentaba abalanzarse sobre el guardia- ¡Puppet me dijiste que no le harías daño! -la animatrónica se puso entre el rubio y el animatrónico sosteniendo nuevamente sus tarjetas rojas  
 _Pero es que...  
_ \- ¡No!  
 _Esta bien...  
_ Blair se relajó y se paró al lado del guardia, solo por si acaso.  
\- ¿Ahora me vas decir por qué se te ha ocurrido esta estupidez de encerrados a todos?  
\- Bueno, veras...  
Y entonces Jeremy le explicó a Blair y a Puppet que en realidad se le había ocurrido después de observar todo el juego, que había cierta química entre los animatrónicos -y sí, tuvo que explicarle a Blair lo que esa palabra significaba.  
\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No debes encerrar a dos robots para demostrar un punto!  
\- Pero... La verdad es que por lo que he estado observando en las cámaras, más bien les hice un favor  
\- ¿Puppet?  
El animatrónico había cerrado los ojos en cuanto Jeremy había empezado con su explicación y había descubierto demasiadas cosas.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Blair puso su mano en su brazo, ya que era bastante alto como para posarla en su hombro  
Puppet abrió los ojos y la miró.  
 _La verdad es que nadie está herido... Al contrario, hay muchos animatrónicos felices..._  
\- GRACIAS JEREMY... SUPONGO -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- AL MENOS ES LO QUE GOLDEN DIRÍA... AUN ASÍ, SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO POR EL ESTILO ESTARÁS EN PROBLEMAS Y SI ELLA NO ESTA PARA DETENERME, DATE POR MU...  
Pero Puppet no pudo terminar su amenaza porque tenía una tarjeta roja en la cara.  
 _¿Es en serio?_  
\- ¡Está prohibido amenazar a Jeremy! Y es mejor que nos dediquemos a sacar a todos de donde estén, ya va a terminar el turno de Jeremy...  
 _Tienes razón._ Puppet miró de manera amenazadora a Jeremy por última vez antes de quitarle las llaves de la pizzería y empezar a liberar a los animatrónicos.

Llegando por el pasillo entraron a la primera Party Room a mano, pero no se atrevieron a despertar ni a Freddy ni a Felly, así que siguieron su camino los tres y liberaron a una no muy contenta Thia y a BonBon. Luego fueron por Chica y Bonnie y Thia tuvo que taparle la boca al conejo azul para evitar que los despertara. Luego fueron hacia el recibidor y liberaron a una muy contenta Mangle y a un aun más contento Foxy tomados de la mano. Finalmente llegaron al almacén donde soltaron a Teddy que estuvo quejándose como media hora de por qué no lo habían liberado a él en primer lugar...

* * *

Que lindos los regalos! Me encantaron! en especial la caja de música Y no te preocupes Luna, que podría decir que estamos a mano ahora n.n... Así que a responder!:

1- Me parece bastante femenina... además aparece en Lady's night, Scott creo que mencionó que probablemente era mujer y... no me la imaginaría como hombre la verdad XD

2- Inglaterra e Italia (para comer mucha pasta y rodar!), aunque Japón sería mi siguiente opción XD

3- chócala! yo también quisiera saber alemán (lo encuentro tan difícil, quiero ser cool u.u)

4- Probablemente me muera en el lugar... y si no, bueno, correría como si no hubiera un mañana...

5- dulces...

6- Helado (sobre todo en esta época del año, sino chocolate para el invierno XD)

7- calzas! (no era parte de la pregunta, pero es lo que más encontrarás en mi closet, sino polleras o faldas :)

8- remera

9- brazos

10- Con Freddy, para el recuerdo de algo extremo XD

11- La navidad la pase muy bien! n.n (mejor que el año nuevo, definitivamente)

* * *

Thia: Otra vez por tema de espacio no es posible realizar trivia!

BonBon: En otras palabras, se salvaron!

Thia: pero el viernes, me tendrán a mi y a BonBon a cargo d su trivia, así que prepárense!

*Dramas técnicos que no permiten que se vea el comentario, pero como andamos de buenas, comentaremos igual *

Bonnie: Y gana el equip 3...

Chica: Podrías ponerle un poco de entusiasmo no?

Bonnie: Y yo soy el que critica todo el tiempo... ¬¬

Y ahora a las preguntas:

1- Pensar que la realidad no lo es todo (aunque sea lo más importante), que siempre habrá otros mundos en tu cabeza que puedes expandir y cambiar a tu gusto... (nivel de filosofía over 100 XD)

2- Cuando no hay inspiración y no sabes que hacer, pero lo haces igual... al final no quedas conforme con el trabajo... u.u

3- Foxy y Chica... Springtrap por cualquiera que no sea Mangle y eso incluye a todos los hombres... Bonnie y Mangle... y eso se me ocurre

4- Acción, fantasía y eso...

5- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T

* * *

PD: Lo que hay en la caja de Puppet es... un secreto (a la escritora también le gusta trollear n.n)

Teddy (suspira): Algún día voy a renunciar y cuando lo haga no les quedará nadie aquí que haga las cosas bien! Y ya dejen de tirar cosas ustedes dos! (dice en dirección a Thia y Luna) Yo no seré el que limpiará todo esto!

Thia: Ups, creo que me entusiasme mucho con lo de tirar cosas, pero se siente muy bien... Y gracias por lo regalos, pero de seguro alguien! no me dejará usar la valiosa cocina (hace gestos de burla en dirección al oso antes de tomar una escoba y poner a BonBon a barrer)

Freddy: Que fue esa luz...

Felly: Fue un flash...

Freddy: quieres decir que...?

Blair: sip, te sacaron una foto

Freddy:...

Este nuevo año nuestra meta es lanzar episodios en las fechas que corresponden (por ejemplo estamos preparando... todavía ni empiezo, pero se entiende u.u... un especial de San Valentín) ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar espero que hayan tenido un buen cierre del año y que se cumplan sus metas! (como las nuestras n.n)! Excelente semana a todos! Bye!


	34. Un día con Freddy

Nuevo spin-off... Será este el final de las entrevistas? O.o

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un Día con Freddy**

\- ¡Bienvenidos al conociendo a! Debo confesar que después del último desastre, íbamos a suspender todo… Pero el siguiente invitado era demasiado interesante como para no hacerle una entrevista… Claro, si acepta por supuesto… ¿Felly?

\- ¡Estoy en eso!

\- Nuestra ayudante…

\- ¡¿Ayudante?!

\- Eh…

\- Lo dejaré pasar, solo porque lo logré –dijo ella entrando en el comedor con el oso detrás

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hago aquí?

\- ¡Estás aquí para nuestra entrevista! –exclamó Blair con entusiasmo

El oso miró primero a una animatrónica y luego a la otra. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del comedor.

\- ¡Ah no!

\- Ok… creo que tenemos algunos inconvenientes…

\- ¡No! ¡Déjamelo a mí!... Freddy me debes algunas así que…

\- Y encantado de pagarte, pero no con estas idioteces…

\- ¡Oye!

\- Lastima que no te estoy dando a elegir aquí osito…

Freddy se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con una molesta Felly. El oso suspiró.

\- Esta bien…

\- Hm… -Felly se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Ok?

El oso fue a sentarse en el escenario como le indicó Blair.

\- Dinos, Freddy ¿Quién te cae peor en la pizzería? –la coneja empezó con la rutina típica

\- Ahora mismo se me ocurre un par…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Creo que… Puppet

\- ¿Huh? –exclamaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿De todas las posibilidades lo eliges a él? –empezó Felly

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué Puppet? –le preguntó Blair

\- Porque nunca se toma las cosas en serio…

\- ¿Esa es suficiente razón para ser el que te caiga peor?

\- No, Felly, la verdad, es que todos me caen tan mal, que simplemente he elegido al primero que se me vino a la mente –el oso terminó con una sonrisa

\- Ok… -Blair comenzaba a notar que ellas ya no eran las que tenían el dominio de la entrevista y que el oso lo había transformado todo manera que pudiera disfrutarla- Estoy empezando a creer que esto fue un error… -le susurró a Felly

\- No me mires a mí, yo te lo advertí…

\- No es correcto…

\- Sí, sí, sí… Siguiente pregunta entonces… ¿Bonnie o Foxy?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya me escuchaste osito –la animatrónica se cruzó de brazos

Freddy entrecerró los ojos. Luego hizo una pose de aburrimiento.

\- Foxy

\- ¡F-Freddy no puedes ser tan honesto! –lo amonestó Blair

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Me preguntaste, te respondí –el oso se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Y qué tiene Foxy que no tenga mi hermano?

\- Es más divertido

\- ¡Freddy! –esta vez fue Teddy desde el comedor llamándole la atención

Freddy se volvió a encoger de hombros, a pesar de que Bonnie y Foxy estaban en una de las sillas jugando –damas por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa sino?- no parecía preocupado. Felly levantó una ceja.

\- Entonces vamos con la siguiente pregunta

\- Pero Felly…

\- La siguiente pregunta

\- ¡Hm! Está bien –la coneja se resignó, después de todo, el show debía continuar- ¿Qué opinas de… -Blair tuvo que pensar un poco a quién quería tirar para la humillación de oso- Teddy?

\- ¿Era necesario preguntar por mi? –se quejó el oso desde su asiento

\- Bueno, creo que esto resultará obvio, pero creo que Teddy es un amargado, demasiado estricto y sobre todo…

\- Pero si parece que te describes a ti mismo…

\- Cállate Teddy…

\- Ok, suficiente osos

\- ¿Qué opinas de Chica? –esta vez la estrategia de Blair era preguntarle por alguien a quien no podría herir

\- Chica es muy…

\- Freddy… -sonó la advertencia de Bonnie

\- ¿Amable?

\- Así que no eres un completo i…

\- ¡Blair!

\- Creo que Teddy te prohíbe insultar, ¿No es así coneja?

\- Serás…

\- ¿Qué opinas de Jeremy? –los interrumpió Felly

\- Es un cobarde, gritón y bastante miedoso

\- Cierto –la animatrónica se encogió de hombros

\- Oigan… Veamos, qué opinas de…

 _Blair…_

\- Mí –terminó la coneja antes de que Puppet pudiera advertirle

Y ahí fue cuando todo empeoró.

\- Tú eres una pequeña coneja muy molesta y chillona… -y Felly ya tenía su mano en la boca del oso, mientras todos observaban como los ojos de la animatrónica pasaban de rojo a blanco

\- Mm… Dinos, Freddy, ¿Te consideras un idiota? ¿Un engreído que cree que todo le sale perfecto? ¡Un imbe…! –Bonnie por su parte luego de mirar feo a Freddy arrastraba a Blair detrás del escenario

\- No –se limitó a responder el oso antes de que los conejos desaparecieran

\- ¡¿No?! ¡Pues yo te daré una lista de cosas que…!

Silencio.

\- ¡Muy bien, creo que este episodio da por muertas las entrevistas! –Felly estaba feliz por dentro

\- ¿Ahora me sueltas?

\- Sí, puedes irte

\- Que conste que tú me obligaste a responder

\- Sí, pues que conste que me obligaron a que te trajera

\- Aja

\- Y por cierto Freddy…

Los animatrónicos estaban en el Kids Cove después de que el caos se desatara en el comedor

\- ¿Hm?

\- Lo que dijiste de Foxy no era cierto, ¿O sí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ni pestañeaste cuando respondiste la pregunta…

\- Debo decir la verdad

\- Pero esa no era la verdad

\- Fue la verdad en ese momento, pero ellos saben la verdad…

\- Lo supuse…

* * *

Momento de algunas respuestas ;) (gracias por las galletas n.n)

1- A varios... partiendo por cierto conejo amarillo... ¬¬

2- La de Freddy

3- Slenderman

4- Mm... un teletransportador! (me gustaría poder llegar a cualquier parte en poco tiempo )

5- Bonnie n.n

6- Salado

7- Lluvia!

8- Tierra... o no sé

9- Me gusto mucho el ritmo, me falta leerle la letra ;)

10- Sidra

11- Mozart

* * *

Respuestas para todos!:

1- En realidad fue una lógica muy parecida a la usada por BonBon 2 y además esas parejas como están son las que me inspiran más a escribir

2- Thia y BonBon fueron los que más me costaron... u.u

3- Síp... bastante ;)

4- No lo sé... se que me quedan muchas cosas que hacer con Jeremy (que es con quien más me gustará escribir, lo sé), pero luego me tengo que mover de juego...

5- Puedo descolocar mi hueso del brazo! n.n

6- La picante, por ningún motivo...

7- En general sí

8- Ninguna, de hecho, leer terror no me genera terror... nada... pero he visto algunos vídeos del tema y esos sí me perturban...

9- Síp

10- Mi computador puede llevarse el premio... y último... el Ipad tal vez?

11- Mm... Foxy y Mangle... y Bonnie y Chica n.n son las que más me gustan

Bug de la vez pasada era equipo 1 gan por si acaso :)

Thia: Muy bien, hoy la trivia nos toca a nosotros!

BonBon: así que comencemos... 1- Por qué Mangle no estaba en el escenario?

Thia: 2- Quién fue el primero en saludar a Mangle?

BonBon: 3- Quién tomó las tarjetas de Blair y quién se las dio?

Thia: 4- Hasta cuánto se puede estirar Mangle?

BonBon: 5- Dónde estaba yo durante la entrevista?

Thia: 6- Qué hora marca el reloj de Jeremy cuando dice "Vamos bien"?

BonBon: 7- Felly estaba hablando con Blair en el _ y luego se fue al _

Thia: 8- Quién hizo que Jeremy se golpeara en la cabeza con el escritorio?

BonBon: 9- Quiénes convencieron a Puppet de que se fuera?

Thia: Y ... 10- Jeremy se fue a las _ a su casa ese día

BonBon: eso es todo por hoy! habrá más el lunes :)

Thia: donde los acompañaran Foxy y Mangle!

Gracias por el libro y me alegro que les gustara el episodio... la verdad es que junten ganas para el especial de San Valentín

* * *

PD: Alguien se atreve a decir con quién está hablando Freddy al final del episodio de hoy? n.n

Teddy: Hm...

Puppet: _Teddy..._

Teddy: Está bien, acepto las disculpas, pero también es cierto que no podemos dejar que Thia incendie la pizzería...

Thia: Yo nunca incendié nada!

Chica: Creo que lo mejor es dejar el tema...

Freddy: Usaste la foto de que?!

Felly y Blair: Y aquí vamos de nuevo... (ambas suspiran)

BonBon: Que necesito clases de que?...

Bonnie y Foxy (face palm)

Muy buen fin de semana a todos! Y nos vemos el lunes Bye! :D


	35. Un día con Puppet

Un nuevo capítulo! Para el viernes como ya estaré de vacaciones (POR FIN T.T) haré un capítulo largo ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Puppet**

En un último intento de que las cosas funcionaran bien y luego de haber pedido las disculpas pertinentes, Blair llevó a un invitado muy especial.

\- Bienvenidos a… ¡Un día con Puppet!

\- Mm… Blair, ¿Cómo se hace una entrevista con alguien que no habla? –preguntó Felly

\- Shhhh… ¡No lo arruines ahora que estamos intentando salvar este segmento!

\- Aja

\- ¡Como sea! ¡Puppet saluda!

 _Hola…_

\- ¡Con la mano Puppet!

 _Ah…_ El animatrónico movió la mano saludando al aire.

\- Esto va a ser…

\- ¡Estupendo! Ahora Puppet dinos, ¿Qué opinas de Jeremy?

 _Digamos que no le tenía mucha fe al principio, pero ahora se ha ganado mi aprobación…_

\- Awww…

\- ¡Ejem! ¡Esto no funciona! ¡Te olvidas de que yo no puedo escuchar a Puppet! –se quejó Felly que hasta el momento solo había estado sentada mirando a los otros dos

\- Lo siento… Eh… Puppet dice que confía en Jeremy

 _Es una forma de verlo…_ El animatrónico se ganó una mirada de Blair

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor haré yo las preguntas y tú traducirás… -sugirió finalmente Felly

\- Ok

\- Entonces Puppet, ¿Detestas a alguien?

 _Yo…_

\- Blair no apliques tu traductor "especial" di las cosas tal cual las está diciendo o yo te corregiré –advirtió Freddy desde su lugar en el comedor

Puppet para no meter en problemas a nadie simplemente apunto en la dirección de la respuesta.

\- ¿Huh? –Exclamó BonBon mientras miraba sobre su hombro- ¿Desatestas las flores?

Puppet se limitó a levantar el dedo otra vez.

\- ¿Las ampolletas? –insistió el conejo

Puppet repitió el movimiento por tercera vez.

\- Te cae mal… ¿BonBon? –concluyó Bonnie cansado del intercambio y de las tontas sugerencias del conejo azul

\- ¿Yo? –inmediatamente Bonnie se ganó las miradas serias de Thia y Chica

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no BonBon! –y por su parte Puppet se ganó una mirada de indignación de Blair- Puppet se refiere a… a… ¡Los bombones de chocolate!

Todos se quedaron mirándola. No sabían si el conejo se tragaría una cosa así.

\- Oh… ¡Entiendo! –BonBon sonrió

Si los animatrónicos hubieran podido, se habrían caído de sus asientos.

\- S-sigamos…

\- Ahora confiesa la verdad Puppet –Felly había esperado el momento de entrevistarlo- ¡¿Por qué demonios se te ocurrió que nosotras debíamos hacer estas basuras de entrevistas?!

\- F-Felly íbamos bien…

 _Va más allá de mi control…_ Se limitó a decir Puppet mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Encogerte de hombros? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Felly…

La animatrónica "respiró profundo".

\- Bien, como quieras…

\- Siguiente pregunta

\- ¿Qué opinas de Teddy?

 _Es muy latero…_

\- Es… -intentó responder Blair

Freddy comenzó a reírse solo para fastidiar al oso.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre yo?!

\- Por la risa de Freddy supongo que lo que dijiste es verdad… ¿Qué opinas de Bonnie?

 _Está bien…_

\- Está bien

\- ¿Chica?

 _Es muy amable_

\- Amable –Blair hacía su mejor esfuerzo por traducir lo más rápido posible

\- ¿Thia?

 _Un poco… explosiva a veces_

\- Dice que a veces se te va un poco la mano…

\- ¡Hm!

\- ¿Mangle?

 _Es una excelente amiga_

\- Excelente amiga

\- ¿Foxy?

 _Es muy sociable_

\- Eres muy sociable

\- ¡Gracias, mate!

\- ¿Freddy?

 _Es demasiado amargado_

\- ¿Sí?

Puppet asintió en dirección al oso.

\- ¿Blair? –Felly siguió preguntando para que así el oso no se quedara con el comentario.

 _Es muy buena persona_

\- ¿Huh? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Muy buena persona?

\- Blair… -le advirtió Felly que hasta el momento había dejado y evitado todos los conflictos

\- ¡Hm!

\- ¿Yo?

 _Causas demasiados problemas…_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Pero Blair no iba a seguir traduciendo para Puppet porque estaba molesta.

 _Blair…_

\- No

\- ¿Ok? Bueno, mientras trato de averiguar lo que Puppet dijo de mí, despedimos esta versión de las entrevistas "renovadas"… Blair, no… ¡Solo dejen de pelear en silencio! ¡Y Freddy deja de reírte! ¡Teddy un poco de ayuda aquí!

* * *

La respuesta correcta era Felly!

Felly: Yo le pedí que me dijera la verdad, porque me pareció raro que lo dijera frente a Bonnie y Foxy...

Freddy: ...

Felly: y la verdad era...

Freddy: que no puedo decidir por ninguno, ambos son mis amigos, esa era una "verdad" momentánea...

Felly: Tú si que dominas esto de mentir, aún cuando no puedes...

Freddy: Si no lo hiciera, me metería en demasiados problemas...

Ahora le damos la bienvenida a Pika! y le mandamos saludos a Kitty! :)

1- Violeta

2- Mm... la verdad es que puede ser, pero no me convence del todo... :/

3- Purplexphone guy

4- B girl ;)

5- Toy manglica

6- Yo me iré con hombre... sip

7- Nightmare (sí, a ese nivel de desagrado con Fredo)

8- Nightmare Bonnie

9- P. Foxy

10- Survive the night

* * *

Más respuestas:

1- Bien? (hasta que intentan matarte por supuesto XD)

2- Inteligente, creativa, justa, divertida y baja? XD

3- Mangle... (con un poco menos de paciencia tal vez...)

4- Muchos... troll time ;)

5- Bastantes, la verdad, flumpy's, five nights at Candy's, Wario, el de Mickey Mouse... y más, pero esos son los más recientes

6- se me ocurre el resident 3 en este momento...

7- sip

8- Para mí, Teddy (sin ofender )

Por motivos de salud entonces, la trivia será realizada el viernes sin falta...

Thia: los puntajes quedan así son cuatro puntos para el equipo uno y dos para el segundo...

BonBon: la verdad es que estaban medias repuestas o simplemente pasaron así que...

Freddy: Una sola palabra... perdedores... en especial a cierta alguien que comienza con A

Felly: Pero, ella no participó...

Freddy: ... cállate...

* * *

PD:

BonBon: Ah... a eso se refería? la verdad es que no le había entendido! :D

Bonnie y Foxy lo toman cada uno de un brazo y se lo llevan...

Freddy: Te prohíbo terminantemente que... (Felly le pone un trozo de cinta adhesiva en la boca)

Felly: Muy buena semana a todos! No tienen para que escuchar las quejas de este osito amargado así que Bye! (y espero que no me mate por taparle la boca u.u)


	36. El cumpleaños de Jeremy

Salí de vacaciones por fin! Y para celebrar les traigo un spin-off muy especial ;)

Recuerden que ya no nos leemos hasta el 1 de febrero! Pero la espera valdrá la pena

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El Cumpleaños de Jeremy**

\- ¡Blair! ¡Date prisa!

\- ¡Ya voy! -la animatrónica iba con mucha prisa tratando de seguirle el paso a Felly, los zorros eran muy rápidos

Blair iba concentrada en llegar a tiempo por lo tanto no notó la mano que asomó por el pasillo y la tomó del hombro.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

\- ¿Acaso te caíste? -Felly asomó la cabeza desde el comedor donde estaba esperando a Blair- Ah, solo eres tu... Blair solo, date prisa...

\- S-sí, ya voy... ¿Qué pasa Puppet? Me asustaste...

 _Lo siento, pero hay una cosa que te gustará saber..._

 **Momentos después...**

\- ¡Genial! ¿No es genial? Por supuesto que... -Bonnie le puso una cinta al conejo azul que rápidamente fue donde Thia para que lo liberara

\- ¿Qué? Había que hacerlo... -respondió el conejo ante la mirada de Chica

\- ¿Debemos hacer algo?

\- Freddy no empieces -le dijo Teddy secundado por una mirada seria de Puppet  
\- ¡Ya! ¡Tenemos listo el comedor! -entraron Mangle, Felly, Blair y Thia, que se separó del grupo para ayudar a BonBon

\- Muy buen trabajo... Ahora veamos, la última vez que Freddy lo distrajo...  
\- Salió todo perfecto... Excepto por la torta...

\- ¡Eso...! -comenzaron Thia y Chica

\- ¡No es el punto! ¡No puede ir Freddy porque va a ser sospechoso! -exclamó Teddy  
\- Y tampoco podemos ir todas juntas como la vez pasada -agregó Mangle  
\- Por lo tanto...

\- ¡Yo iré! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo... -dijo Blair en el instante en que los zorros escucharon como se abría la puerta de la pizzería

\- Blair tiene razón, él ya está aquí

\- Entonces irás tu -terminó Teddy- ya sabes qué hacer... El resto, nos vamos al comedor  
\- Blair no dejes que Jeremy vea las cámaras -le recordó Chica

\- Lo sé, no se preocupen, lo mantendré ocupado...

 _Llévalo a los baños, desde ahí no se escucha mucho el resto de la pizzería y además no tendrá acceso a las cámaras..._ Le aconsejo Puppet antes de seguir a Teddy.

\- ¡Gracias! -bien, Blair ya tenía el lugar, solo debía saber el cómo

 **En la oficina de Jeremy...**

\- ¡Hola Jeremy!

\- Blair -saludó el guardia con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, o sea, casi cero  
\- ¡Tan poco animado como siempre! ¡Pensé que hoy estarías más alegre!  
\- ¿Qué tiene de alegre el día de hoy? -¡Oh, Oh! Pensó Blair... ¿Podía ser que Puppet se hubiese equivocado?... Sí, claro, Puppet nunca se equivocaba- ¡No tiene nada de alegre que el día de tu cumpleaños ni más ni menos, tengas que trabajar hasta las seis de la mañana! –y ese comentario se lo confirmaba- ¡Ni un poquito de gracia me hace!

\- Oh... ¿Así que es tu cumpleaños hoy?

\- ¡Sí, y no puedo tomarme ni siquiera un bendito día libre!

\- Bueno... Mm... ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

\- Sí, sí, gracias...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el rubio habló.  
\- ¿No vas a ir a decirle a los demás para que así me vengan a molestar entre todos? -Jeremy la miró y levantó una ceja

Ups, Jeremy conocía a los animatrónicos demasiado bien.

\- A-ah sí, en seguida... -¡piensa Blair! Se dijo la coneja

\- Como sea... -Jeremy se acomodó en la silla y se preparó para tomar la tablet de las cámaras

\- ¡P-pero ahora que lo recuerdo! -Saltó Blair antes de que el guardia pudiera alcanzar el aparato- ¡Teddy me dijo que había una fuga en uno de los baños! Y si no lo arreglabas creo que iba a venir... ¡Puppet! -Okay, eso tal vez no había sido del todo convincente, pensó Blair

\- ¿Una fuga? ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?! ¡Que me importa Puppet comparado con Robert! ¡Vamos rápido!

¿Robert? ¿Cómo es que Robert podía ser más aterrador que Puppet?  
\- Ok -la coneja guió al guardia hasta el baño de los hombres, que por supuesto se había asegurado de romper un poco

 **Mientras tanto en el comedor...**

\- ¡Guau este lugar sí que quedo bien! -exclamó BonBon

\- ¡No hay tiempo para impresionarse! ¡Mangle, Bonnie y Foxy a los regalos!  
\- Mm... ¿Y de dónde se supone que salieron los regalos? -Preguntó el zorro  
\- Ni idea, de eso se encargaron Freddy y Puppet... -le contestó Teddy  
\- Lo que significa que yo ya no tengo que hacer nada... -empezó Freddy  
\- ¡No! ¡Debes ayudar! ¡Thia, BonBon y Felly los últimos detalles de las decoraciones!  
\- ¡Sí! -contestaron los tres, dos con entusiasmo y la otra sin ningún ánimo  
\- Chica, yo y Freddy nos encargaremos esta vez de que la comida llegue sin accidentes...  
\- Esta bien

\- Pero yo...

\- ¡Cállate Freddy!

 **En los baños...**

\- Ya veo cual es el problema... Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¡Esto parece hecho por uno de ustedes! ¡No parece una fuga o una falla!  
\- N-no te alteres... A lo mejor alguien la rompió por accidente y no quiso decirlo...  
\- Aja...

\- ¡El punto es! ¡Que tienes que repararla de todas maneras!

\- Hm... Bien, iré por la caja de herramientas...

\- ¿Tienes una caja de herramientas?

\- Sí, ¿Recuerdas el tour instructivo? Robert me dijo donde estaban las cosas que podría necesitar...

\- Oh... ¿Y dónde está? -dijo la coneja preocupada de que el guardia tuviera que ir al Backstage

\- En el almacén

\- Muy bien -se relajó y comenzó a seguirlo, solo por si acaso

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué me sigues?

\- ¿No me dijiste que te ayudara? -le contestó la coneja a la defensiva, tratando de no lucir sospechosa

\- Es cierto...

 **En el Kids Cove...**

\- Bonnie pon tu dedo aquí... -Bonnie rodó los ojos, Mangle no lo dejaba hacer nada más que ayudarla a hacer los moños

\- ¿Y qué hace Foxy?

\- Foxy toma los regalos listos y se los lleva al comedor...

\- Es el transporte... -concluyó Bonnie

\- ¡Hey! -comenzó Foxy- ¡Yo también puedo envolver regalos!

\- Mm... Foxy preferiría que...

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no? -Foxy miraba seriamente a Mangle

\- E-está bien...

\- Débil -le susurró Bonnie

\- ¡C-cállate! ¡Además es tu culpa lo que pase ahora!

\- Vamos que puede salir tan mal... -pero la frase de Bonnie se quedó en el aire cuando se escuchó el sonido de un papel rasgándose

\- F-Foxy...

Foxy había roto el papel y la caja y la tenía atorada en el garfio.  
\- C-creo que mejor me dedico a llevar los regalos al comedor

\- S-sí, creo que necesitaras ayuda... -Bonnie ya estaba a su lado y ambos huyeron hacia el comedor, lejos de los ojos rojos se Mangle

 **En el comedor...**

\- Y esto va aquí -Felly saltó para colocar el último de los adornos de la pared del escenario

\- Muy bien -BonBon comenzó a aplaudir

\- ¡BonBon! ¡Celebra cuando hayas terminado tu parte! -le reprochó Thia que estaba subida a una escalera que afirmaba BonBon

\- Ups, es cierto -el conejo afirmó otra vez la escalera

Felly se bajó del escenario en el mismo momento en que entraban corriendo Bonnie y Foxy con Mangle detrás.

 **En los baños...**

\- ¡Ya esta!

\- Eso fue rápido...

\- Bueno, el que "daño accidentalmente" el baño no rompió gran cosa...  
\- Oh...

\- Ahora iremos a dejar esto al almacén y me iré a la oficina, gracias por tu ayuda Blair -Jeremy comenzó a guardar las llaves y el pegamento que había utilizado y se estaba parando cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo  
\- Pero que...

Aunque el guardia no alcanzó a registrar lo que paso a continuación. Blair lo empujó y lo encerró en uno de los baños.

\- ¡Blair! ¡Sácame de aquí!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡La puerta se atoró!

\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Tú me metiste aquí!

\- ¡Fue por el susto del ruido!

\- ¡Solo sácame de aquí!

\- ¡N-no puedo!

\- ¡Blair!

\- ¡No, en serio, la puerta se atoró! -dijo Blair mientras trataba de buscar algo con su vista con lo que trabar la puerta hasta que apareció Puppet y con dos golpes a la manija, ya no hubo manera de abrirla- Gracias... -le susurró antes de que se fuera rumbo al comedor con grandes zancadas

\- ¡Vamos Blair esto no puede estar pasando! -se escucharon ruidos de destrozos y algunos gritos- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Que es qué?

\- ¡Los ruidos!

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando Jeremy, yo no escucho nada...  
\- ¡Los ruidos de que algo se está rompiendo! ¡Si están haciendo desastres que luego tendré que reparar se van a arrepentir!

\- Jeremy cálmate -¿Pero qué estaba pasando en el comedor de todas maneras? Pensó la coneja

 **En el comedor...**

Cuando Puppet entró se encontró con la siguiente visión: Thia se había caído de la escalera sobre el escenario y había roto el suelo del mismo -muy probablemente el estruendo más fuerte- le había caído la escalera encima y BonBon había terminado tirado hacia atrás... Sobre la mesa de los regalos. Todo porque Foxy y Bonnie habían pasado corriendo entremedio de la mesa y la escalera y habían desencadenado el desastre. Y por ultimo Felly que estaba siendo levantada por Freddy mientras Teddy retaba a Foxy y Bonnie y Chica calmaba a Mangle, había terminado de destruir el escenario al botar las cortinas y todos los adornos junto con ellas.

Puppet suspiró. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, solo que no había visto lo grande que iba a ser el desastre. De todas maneras chasqueó los dedos y reparó el suelo del escenario, después fue a levantar la escalera de encima de Thia y la levantó del suelo. Reparó las cortinas y le dio nuevos adornos a Freddy y Felly para que comenzaran a ponerlos de nuevo, rápido, y por ultimo reparó las cajas que puso a cargo de Chica y Mangle para que terminaran de envolverlas.

Se llevó a Teddy y a Bonnie a la cocina para transportar la comida y envió a Foxy a sacar a Jeremy del baño.

 **Finalmente...**  
\- ¡Hey, mate! ¡Puppet me dijo que necesitabas ayuda!

\- ¡Foxy! ¡Por fin Puppet hace algo bueno! Por cierto ¿No hay nada que no sepa ese tipo?

\- Pensé que estabas interesado en salir de ahí, mate

\- ¡Es cierto, sácame de aquí de una vez!

\- ¡A la orden! -Foxy voló la manija con su garfio y la puerta se abrió sin problemas  
\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¿Dónde está quién? -le preguntó Foxy al guardia

\- ¡Dónde está Blair! ¡Me las va a pagar por dejarme encerrado en el baño todo este tiempo!

\- Ah... Huyo al comedor en cuanto yo llegue y le dije que te sacaría de ahí...  
\- ¡Esa...! ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Blair! -Jeremy salió corriendo en dirección al comedor

Pero cuando entró al lugar fue recibido por todos los animatrónicos, los clásicos cañones de confeti y el cartel gigante que ponía Feliz cumpleaños. Sin contar por supuesto que esta vez la torta estaba siendo sostenida por Puppet en persona y que no se caería por nada.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mate! -dijo Foxy cuando entró detrás de él al comedor y lo empujó para que celebrará con todos

\- Así que esto era lo que planeaban… -Jeremy miró todo el lugar

Parecía reluciente –si tan solo supiera lo horrible que estaba minutos antes.

\- La próxima vez que me intenten "distraer" –miró a Freddy y luego a Blair- No me lo voy a creer

Al rato los animatrónicos comenzaron con la clásica canción y Jeremy a pesar de todo y de creer que ese día no tenía nada de feliz, se sintió bien y a gusto con todos… Además era genial no comer torta del hombro de un robot y probarla en un plato.

* * *

Hola chicas! Muchas gracias a las tres por sus deseos de buenas vacaciones! Pienso llevarlo a cabo n.n así que ahora las últimas respuestas de enero!:

1- Foxy (sorry cupcake u.u)

2- Puppet mujer (la verdad es que hay versiones de Puppet mujer que son muy kawais! )

3- Muuchos... Literatura de vampiros principalmente XD (sí, crepúsculo también... aunque había que leerlo), he leído toda la saga de los Harry Potter y del señor de los anillos... de Vampiros he leído de todo desde el original Drácula de Stoker, hasta los vampiros de Anne Rice (entrevista con el vampiro y los otros libros), hasta la casa de la noche y crónicas vampíricas, también temblor ( los otros dos libros de una saga de hombres lobo ) y libros de dramas históricos relatados como si fueran una narración normal (muy interesante y entretenido sin el latero dato histórico a la vena)... y en fin muchos, muchos más :) (por si no se notó ME ENCANTA leer XD)

4- Pauly! obvio ;) personalmente no me gusta el nombre Paula, pero la verdad es que a Puppet le vendría más un nombre corto que Paulina que es más largo ;)

5- Diciembre

6- La mía igual es primavera :D

7- Pikachu

8- galletas (nada supera las galletas XD)

9- Sí, bastante ¬¬

10- jugo!

* * *

Otra tanda de las últimas respuestas de enero:

1- Uf... Ni idea... pienso ampliar un poco más la colección... pronto y no sé, supongo que terminar esas historias también y luego no sé si pondré más... :D

2- el gore, en general, no solo en el anime, las series en donde hay violencia gratis no me gustan

3- Mi cabeza explotó... ahora y suponiendo que me responda... ¿Quién es el hombre morado y el tipo del teléfono? (y sí, hacemos dos preguntas en uno porque YOLO)

4- no lo he jugado, pero Minecraft... ¬¬ (y el juego que recientemente descargué no es comparable)

5- Exactamente... NO, planeo disfrutar de mis vacaciones merecidas... y después volveré con todas las ganas!

6- Yo tengo montones de historias antes que esta, no es la última que escribí, pero esta lejos de ser la primera... Así que hubiera seguido escribiendo por hobby y para mí, eso sí se lo debo a esta historia el permitir que otras personas lean lo que escribo :D

7- Ya respondí en la pregunta anterior :p (y lo que sí puedo decir, es que esta historia es la última de FNAF que escribí, pero fue en la que más avance XD)

8- Sí, pero luego vi está imagen que me ayudó a crear las personalidades de todos (mi hermana se las puede mostrar) y decidí que Bonnie tenía que ser cool (sí, cool)

9- Síp... pero no por ahora y me atrevería a decir que no en un buen rato, pero el antagonista llegará y será un hijo... :D

Freddy: Antes de que digan la trivia! (se para frente a Foxy y Mangle) Alguien callela por favor!... Te perdono! Ahora déjame!

Foxy: Y así es como se le da un ataque a Freddy ;)

Mangle: P-pasemos a las preguntas... 1- Cómo se llama el capítulo?

Foxy: 2- Por qué se llama así?

Mangle: 3- A qué hora llegó Jeremy esa noche?

Foxy: 4- Cuántas maldiciones dice Jeremy durante el capítulo?

Mangle: 5- Quién aceptó la idea de Chica?

Foxy: 6- Quiénes la ayudaron?

Mangle: 7- Cuántas cachetadas le dio Felly a Jeremy?

Foxy: 8- Quién estaba con Bonnie y dónde estaban?

Mangle: 9- Qué decía el letrero de Freddy?

Foxy: Y... Salió Puppet en este capítulo?

Para que sigan pensando en la historia hasta el 1 de febrero una pequeña trivia! ;)

y gracias por sus saludos, lo pasaremos muy bien! (Y sí voy a cumplir mi meta ¬¬)

* * *

PD:

Foxy: (en posición fetal)

Mangle: Pobre Foxy...

Felly: Nooooooooo esa canción noooooooooo

Teddy: Ok?

Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio antes de las vacaciones! Traere noticias cuando vuelva... y por supuesto más capítulos! Bye Bye que tengan todos unas felices vacaciones y nos vemos en dos semanas! :D


	37. Un gato en la Pizzería!

Volvimos! Por fin y después de unas vacaciones muy merecidas y reparadoras volvemos con todo con nuestro querido Fic! ;) (al final más información)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **¡Un gato en la Pizzería!**

\- ¿Puppet? Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes… -se quejó Blair mientras giraba la esquina del pasillo y dejaba que el animatrónico caminara con ella

 _Lo siento, se me olvida avisar…_

Ambos terminaron de recorrer el pasillo y llegaron al recibidor.

\- No necesitas caminar conmigo solo porque está lloviendo, ¿Sabes?

 _¿Ah no?_

\- No –Blair lo miró con seriedad

 _P-pero me gusta caminar contigo…_

\- Aja… Pues para que lo sepas es sonido de la lluvia es agradable

 _Lo sé… En realidad vine contigo porque pasará algo muy curioso…_

\- ¿Curioso?

En el momento en que Blair repitió las palabras de Puppet, pasó lo curioso.

\- Miau… Miau… -se escucharon maullidos seguidos de un pequeño ruido de rasguños en el vidrio de la puerta principal

\- ¡¿Eso es…?!

Puppet asintió. Luego se acercó a la puerta de entrada, puso su mano sobre ella y la abrió. Desde fuera entró un poco de agua de la lluvia que caía y después de unos minutos entró un pequeño gatito empapado por la lluvia.

\- ¡Aww! –Blair se disponía a tomarlo, pero Puppet la detuvo- ¿Qué?

 _No hagas movimientos bruscos o lo asustaras_

\- Oh, es cierto…

Puppet cerró la puerta y se acercó despacio al gatito, tenía una toalla en las manos. Se agachó y el gatito quiso huir al principio, pero después comenzó a ronronear para que el animatrónico lo siguiera secando.

\- ¡Aww! –Blair no sabía qué era más tierno, si el gatito ronroneando de espaldas o el animatrónico secándolo con mucha delicadeza

 _Ven… Inténtalo tú…_

Blair se acercó despacio y después de que se aseguraron que estaba completamente seo, el gato dejó que Blair lo tomara en brazos y así lo llevaron al comedor.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué…? –antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Puppet le había puesto una mano en la boca a BonBon

\- ¡Puppet! ¡Solo estaba saludando! –le reprochó Thia

\- ¡Lo siento! Es solo que estaba hablando muy fuerte y podía despertar al pequeño gatito que tengo aquí –todos se giraron a ver al gato en los brazos de Blair- Puppet, ya puedes soltar a BonBon

Puppet hizo un puchero que se ganó una mirada seria de la coneja.

 _Bien._ Accedió de mal humor el animatrónico y soltó al conejo.

\- ¡Aww! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo se llama? –BonBon no paraba de hablar

\- No lo sé, aún no le he puesto ningún nombre…

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Propongamos nombres! –exclamó el conejo con mucho entusiasmo

\- Bien, pero no pueden ser nombres…

\- ¡Cupcake!

\- ¡Pizza!

\- … raros… No y no –negó la coneja primero a Thia y después a BonBon- ¿Foxy?

\- ¿Manchas?

\- Mm… No

Aunque el gato tenía un particular diseño en su cuerpo, no era para llamarlo manchas. Era negro pero con un parche blanco en el ojo izquierdo y el hocico, además de su guatita completamente blanca y el final de sus patas, como si tuviera guantes.

\- ¿Mangle?

\- Mm… Me recuerda a Foxy

\- ¡No puedes pensar en Foxy todo el tiempo! –se burló Blair

\- L-lo siento…

\- A mi no me molesta…

\- Ya empezaron –se quejó Thia

\- Ya tenemos un Foxy, así que no podemos ponerle Foxy al gatito

\- ¿Cuál gatito? –había llegado el primero de los problemas que tendría que pasar Blair si quería quedarse con el gato y ella quería quedarse con él

\- H-hola Teddy… -saludó Blair con nerviosismo

 _¿Por qué te preocupas?_

\- Porque la opinión de Teddy es importante –susurró la coneja

 _No, de hecho no…_

\- ¡Puppet!

 _Shhhhh…_ El animatrónico apuntó al gatito

\- Ups…

\- Déjame ver el gato… -Teddy se acercó a la coneja- Hm… ¿Tu qué opinas Puppet?

 _El gato no tiene dueño, estaba en la calle y no podemos devolverlo ahí…_

\- Puppet dice que el gato no tiene dueño y que está lloviendo… ¡No podemos dejarlo en la calle!

Teddy le dedicó una mirada al animatrónico que le asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

\- Se puede quedar hasta que pase la lluvia…

Blair había comenzado a celebrar hasta que escuchó el final de la frase.

\- Pero si quieres que sea permanente, Freddy debe decir que sí –y ahí estaba lo que Blair temía

Cuando el oso no quería tomar una decisión difícil decía "Pregúntale a Freddy" porque el otro oso veía todo lo malo y generalmente decía que no.

\- ¡Pero Puppet está de acuerdo!

 _También creo que deberías hablar con Freddy_

\- ¡Oh, Está bien! –se resignó la coneja mientras partía a la oficina de Jeremy donde se supone que estaba el oso

De camino a la oficina pasaron por la cocina, donde por supuesto, encontraron a Chica y Bonnie.

\- ¡Hola Blair! ¡Puppet!

\- ¡Chica!

Puppet asintió en su dirección.

\- Hermano

\- Blair, Puppet

\- ¡Aww! ¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó Chica mirando los brazos de la animatrónica

\- Un gatito

\- ¡Es hermoso! –Chica estaba tan emocionada con el gato como lo estaba Blair- ¿Tiene nombre?

\- No, todavía no…

\- ¿Qué tal dormilón?

\- Eh… lo voy a pensar, después de todo ni siquiera tiene la autorización para estar aquí…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Bonnie

\- Bueno, ahora mismo voy a ver a Freddy para que me diga si se puede quedar aquí en la pizzería

\- Suerte con eso –dijo Bonnie con un tono de burla para ganarse una mirada seria de Chica y Puppet y una de enojo de la coneja

\- Lo siento, pero es poco probable que…

\- Suficiente de tu "honestidad", ahora sigue ayudándome con los platos… ¡Buena suerte Blair! –Chica levantó sus pulgares mientras arrastraba a Bonnie de vuelta a su puesto

Blair y Puppet siguieron caminando hacia la oficina.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, el gato despertó y decidió salir corriendo hacia adelante.

\- ¡No! ¡Vuelve!

\- Y eso va aquí…

\- ¡Aún no entiendo cómo es que no puedes hacer un inventario de tu oficina y de lo que necesita Jeremy!

\- ¿Has visto este lugar? –se defendió el guardia

\- ¡Y lo que menos entiendo es cómo es que nos arrastraste a ayudarte! –se siguió quejando Felly

\- Menos quejas y más orden, ten esto va en esa bolsa –el oso le pasó la que ya era la décima botella para que la tiraran a la basura

Cuando la animatrónica se acercó a la bolsa que tenía en la entrada de la oficina, sintió que algo le rozaba sus piernas.

\- ¿Eh? –Miró hacia abajo porque pensó que era basura, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era un gato- ¿Qué haces aquí amiguito? –lo tomó en brazos

\- ¿A quién le estás hablando? –se le acercó el oso

\- A este pequeño –Felly le mostró el gato

\- ¿Un gato?

\- ¡Freddy! –Blair arrasó con el oso

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¡Freddy di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí!

\- ¡¿Sí a qué?! –preguntó un irritado oso debido a la insistencia de la coneja

\- ¡A que se quede! ¡Por favor! –El oso levantó una ceja- ¡Felly ayúdame a convencerlo!

\- Pero Blair… -empezó Felly liberando su brazo del agarre de la coneja- ¿Qué va a comer?

\- ¿Pizza?

\- ¡No puede comer pizza!

\- ¡Era una broma! ¡Leche! ¡Le daremos leche!

\- Blair… -empezó también Jeremy

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Blair! –Felly saltó provocando que el gato huyera y terminara en los brazos de Freddy que estaba más cerca a la animatrónica

\- ¿Ok?

\- ¿Siiiiiiiiii?

\- Al menos se quedará aquí hasta que la lluvia pase, ¿No? –Felly miró a Freddy

\- Sí

\- Pero…

\- Escucha Blair, sé que quieres quedarte con el gato… -Felly se detuvo un momento- ¿No tiene nombre?

\- No y por favor no me salgan con nombres raros –agregó rápidamente la coneja

\- ¿Raros?

\- Ponle té –dijo Jeremy

\- Como ese

\- ¿Té, es en serio? –Felly lo miró

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡No!

\- Y Puppet está de adorno ¿O qué? –le preguntó la animatrónica

\- Dice que no es él el que debe ponerle nombre…

\- Aja… Bueno, es pequeño y lindo y tierno…

\- ¡Pero no podemos llamarlo pequeño lindo tierno!

\- ¡No estaba pensando en un nombre! ¡Solo lo estaba describiendo!

\- Mm… Es pequeño… Qué tal si lo llaman Petit, no estoy diciendo que nos podemos quedar con él… -añadió rápidamente el oso

\- ¿Petit? ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Freddy! –Blair le dio un rápido abrazo al oso para no ponerlo de mal humor

\- Acabo de decir que eso no significa que te puedes quedar con él –el oso la miró con seriedad- Escucha Blair –añadió cuando la animatrónica miró hacia el suelo- ¿Dónde lo dejarías? ¿Lo esconderías con nosotros en Partes y Servicios? ¿Has estado ahí encerrada todo el día alguna vez? No hay mucho que hacer y el pequeño puede tener una mejor vida que esa… No puede vivir solo de leche me imagino y nosotros somos robots no podemos cuidarlo como lo haría un humano –cuando Freddy quería, podía hablar con amabilidad

\- Freddy tiene razón, no podemos cuidarlo como lo haría… -Felly se quedó mirando a Jeremy

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Vamos, mate! –Bonnie y Foxy habían llegado justo para escuchar el discurso de Freddy

\- Sí, Jeremy ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Es un gatito sin hogar! –siguió Bonnie

\- P-pero…

\- Por favor –Felly y Blair juntaron sus manos y se acercaron al guardia hasta que estaba contra la pared

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Me quedaré con él! –exclamó el rubio rindiéndose ante la presión

\- ¡Yupi! –Blair no podía estar más feliz- ¿Y me prometes que lo traerás de visita?

\- Sí, Blair te prometo que traeré a Petit de visita

\- ¿Petit?

Felly les explicó a los otros dos cómo había surgido el nombre del gato.

\- Hm… ¿Así que ahora eres un blandengue que le pone nombre a gatitos pequeños? –lo molestó Bonnie cuando Felly y Blair jugaban con el gato sobre el escritorio de Jeremy y el guardia se daba cabezazos contra la pared

\- Ja, ja, ja

 _Me pregunto si cierta animatrónica tiene algo que ver con eso…_

\- No tienes cara para decirlo Puppet

\- ¿Decir qué? –Foxy y Bonnie como siempre quedaban fuera de las conversaciones entre el oso y Puppet

Cuando Jeremy se fue esa noche con el gato, con la promesa de llevarlo al día siguiente, todos los animatrónicos estaban en el recibidor para despedirlo.

Al día siguiente…

Jeremy había tenido que comprar una jaula de transporte para el gato, comida, arena, una caja de arena, juguetes, pocillos, un collar y encima pagar la visita al veterinario… El guardia había gastado prácticamente todo su sueldo de una semana.

\- ¡No llores Jeremy! ¡Mira lo feliz que está Petit! –Blair jugaba con el gato con los juguetes nuevos

\- ¡No es justo!

\- Y qué dijo el… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Veterinario, Felly, se llama veterinario… Dijo que el gato tenía tres meses que estaba bien y le puso sus vacunas

\- ¡Te saltaste la mejor parte, mate!

\- Sí "¿Acaso le puso el nombre su novia?"

Los dos animatrónicos se rieron del guardia toda la noche y Blair disfrutó al máximo la visita de Petit.

* * *

Me alegro de decir que volvimos al momento respuestas :D, saludando a Luna, Kitty y Pika!

1- Me encanta la idea! me gustaría mucho leer un fic con mis parejas! :p... Lo esperaré ;)

2- La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que era oficial hasta hace poco... así que no sé de que va la foto u.u

3- Luz, síp

4- 7! muy clásico número de la suerte jiji

5- Sesshomaru

6- Flores

7- gato! y todos los felinos del mundo!

8- Yandere-chan

9- Oka Ruto, porque la otra no se puede la estupidez... ¬¬

10- me caen muy bien: la que tiene pelo negro con rosa (no me sé ningún nombre XD), la tipa del club artes marciales (la seca) y la tipa de pelo verde de la azotea (tiene una cara de boss) XD

11- Principalmente Tsundere con algunas pizcas de Kuudere XD

* * *

Ahora la segunda sección! saludando al grupo completo! (son muchos y me da flojera XD):

1- Free! Bleach! y en realidad si no me gustan no los veo :p

2- NO, porque me organizo, pero no me gusta retrasarme en mi programación... u.u

3- Ashley Graham... ¬¬

4- Soy escorpio... y me encanta :D

5- hacer ejercicio... u.u

6- No :p

7- el rosa barbie y el amarillo

8- Síp

Thia: Yei! De vuelta con las trivias! Daremos los resultados de la trivia el viernes, junto con la siguiente ;)

* * *

PD:

Jeremy: Muchas gracias por todos los regalos y saludos! (nunca habían visto al guardia sonreír :D)

Informaciones: Volvimos después de unas vacaciones llenas de inspiración!

Desde la próxima semana estaremos publicando historias a parte de este fic de FNAF dentro de esas está la segunda historia sobre FNAF! :)

Les iré avisando! y prepárense porque llegará el final de la temporada de Jeremy! Y nos iremos con Mike! además desde ya les informo que habrá un momento (el más cargado del semestre, cuando este full pruebas) en las que suspenderé la doble publicación de este fic... puede que suba otra historia en su lugar, pero lo estoy viendo... y sería hasta tener un respiro... esop! :D

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por su paciencia! Y Que tengan, como siempre, muy buena semana!


	38. Un día con BonBon

Viernes de Spin-off! El lunes se viene uno de nuestros animatrónicos sin muchas aparicieones jijiji :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con BonBon**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a...!  
\- Si vamos a hacer una "versión renovada de las entrevistas" quizá deberías empezar a buscarte una nueva introducción... -comentó Felly  
\- Puede que tengas razón, pero podrías decirlo con más amabilidad... -la coneja suspiró  
\- Aja  
\- Como sea... Dinos, BonBon... ¿BonBon?  
El conejo ya no estaba en el asiento donde lo habían dejado.  
\- Oye Blair y si...  
Las dos cuchichearon durante un rato antes de ir a buscar al conejo azul.

 _(BonBon relata):_  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí BonBon? -me preguntó Chica apenas entre  
\- ¡Jeremy me dijo que quería un dulce!  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Desde cuándo eres el empleado de Jeremy? -me dijo Thia cruzándose de brazos  
\- No soy su empleado, es solo que soy amable... Y ¿Qué haces tú aquí Thia?  
\- Le estoy enseñando a cocinar un poco, ya sabes que tiene que cumplir lo de darle algo a Jeremy, así que... La preparo para que no lo ma... Es decir, para que él pueda disfrutar la comida... -explicó Chica  
\- E-entiendo... -como todos sabíamos, esto de la cocina era un tema sensible para Thia y por sensible me refiero a que era altamente irritable al respecto  
\- CHICA...  
¿Ven? Irritable.  
\- ¡Qué bueno que estés haciendo esto Thia! ¡Así nadie te podrá decir nada nunca más! -le dije a modo de motivación  
\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Bien Chica sigamos!  
\- ¡Sí! Por cierto BonBon... ¿No era tu turno de hacer la entrevista?  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!  
\- BonBon no le causes más problemas a Blair y vuelve al escenario antes de que...  
\- ¡BonBon! ¡Aquí estabas! ¡Te hemos estado buscando!  
\- Ella te ha estado buscando  
\- Ups... Lo siento Blair, no volverá a pasar... ¡Vamos al comedor! -exclamé antes de lanzarme hacia el comedor ignorando la mirada de enfado de Blair  
 _(Fin del relato de BonBon)  
_  
\- Entonces, BonBon, ¿Dinos qué opinas de Jeremy? -Le preguntó la coneja  
\- ¡Es un excelente guardia!  
\- Yo no iría tan lejos...  
\- ¿Bonnie?  
\- Es amable cuando quiere  
\- Eso no parece algo bueno BonBon -le dijo Bonnie desde donde estaba ayudando a Jeremy a organizar las cosas del Backstage que debían ir al almacén según Robert  
\- Pero es lo que estás haciendo  
\- Lo estoy haciendo -lo corrigió el conejo morado- porque los otros dos se escaparon justo a tiempo -terminó lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación a Foxy y Freddy que estaban jugando un juego de mesa junto con Mangle y Balloon Girl  
\- Pensé que ese juego era mío -el guardia levantó una ceja al ver que los animatrónicos ocupaban uno de los regalos que ellos mismos le habían hecho  
\- Lo es Sr. Fitzgerald, pero en este momento no lo está ocupando y seria un desperdicio... -le contestó el oso  
\- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no pueden ayudar aquí?! -se exasperó Bonnie  
\- Tú fuiste el lento, mate  
\- ¡Ejem! ¡Nos estamos desviando de la entrevista! -los regañó Blair para que se callaran  
\- Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de Puppet? -preguntó Felly volviendo a la entrevista  
\- Puppet soluciona nuestros... Es decir, ¡Siempre nos ayuda! -se corrigió el conejo azul cuando vio al otro animatrónico entrar en el comedor  
\- Oye BonBon ¿Y mi dulce? -preguntó de pronto Jeremy  
\- ¿Huh? ¿No lo traje?  
\- No  
\- Jeremy estas desviando la entrevista otra vez -se molestó Blair  
\- ¡No te preocupes Jeremy porque traje estos para ti! -de repente entraron Thia y Chica al comedor, la primera cargaba una bandeja  
\- ¿E-esos los hizo Thia? -preguntó el rubio perdiendo todas las ganas de comer un dulce  
\- ¡No pongas esa cara! -se defendió la animatrónica  
\- Solo prueba uno -le animó Chica  
\- Bueno, si Chica los aprueba... -Jeremy tomó uno

\- ¡¿Y?! -apremió Thia  
\- Bueno, no están tan mal...  
\- ¡¿Tan mal?! ¡¿No esta tan mal?!  
\- Ejem... BonBon... Tal vez deberías ir a ayudar a Thia -le sugirió Felly al conejo  
\- Sí, BonBon, ve para allá...  
\- ¿Pero y la entrevista?  
\- ¡No nos importa la entrevista! -exclamaron ambas con exasperación  
\- O-ok...  
El comedor comenzó a vaciarse por obra de las animatrónicas y solo quedo Thia con una bandeja en su mano. El conejo se le acercó  
\- ¡Estoy seguro de que están deliciosos! -exclamó tomando un dulce  
\- ¿Y?  
La verdad es que estaban un poco duros, pero el conejo decidió callarse por primera vez en vez de decir de inmediato lo que pensaba.  
\- ¡Están tan buenos como se ven!  
Thia levantó una ceja, no se veían tan bien.  
\- Es decir... ¡Tan buenos como yo esperaba!  
\- ¡Pero tú no tienes sentido del gusto! -la animatrónica se sentó y bajó la cabeza al suelo  
A BonBon no le gustaba verla triste e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía alegrarla.  
\- ¿P-po-por qué hiciste eso? -exclamó la animatrónica levantándose rápido y llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde el conejo le había dado lo que los niños más grandes llamaban "beso"  
\- Para que te sintieras mejor  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Y funcionó? ¿Te sientes mejor?  
\- Sí...  
La animatrónica no podía estar más feliz.

\- ¡Sí!  
Felly y Blair chocaron las manos despacio para que los otros dos no oyeran y se retiraron.  
\- ¿Y para eso tuvimos que salir del comedor? -les preguntó Freddy levantando una ceja  
\- ¿Algún problema? -le dijo Blair entrecerrando los ojos  
\- Hm...

* * *

Libretas! Sí! Me encantan... por motivos obvios jeje siempre las lleno XD:

1- Mm... Freddy (porque me encanta descubrir lo tierno de la gente XD) o Bonnie (porque me gusta que sea decidido, no tan dependiente y tierno también )

2- Yo le apostaría a Puppet

3- Creo que Info-chan, siento que es muy misteriosa, puede que tenga muchos trucos bajo la manga...

4- En cierto nivel, sí, está muuuuy rallada con sus temas del ocultismo XD

5- Poder detener el tiempo!

6- Creo que la tipa de debajo de la fuente, tal vez?

7- No creo que a ese nivel, pero sí, en mi mente puedo imaginar mil muertes distintas (y puede que llevar alguna a cabo :D)

8- Son demasiados! Amo a uno por lo menos de cada serie y si hiciera un ranking... No podría (explosión cerebral u.u)

9- Sí, la verdad (y arrastré a mi hermana conmigo XD)

10- Survive the night... me gusta más que todas ;)

* * *

Más respuestas! :D :

1- Mm... ahora me he ido por las xbox... pero partí fiel al Play n.n

2- La verdad es que se produce más rápido si está basada en algo XD

3- Ketchup!

4- verdes... sip

5- No... nunca

6- Obvio! YO QUIERO A MI MANGLE KAWAIII!

7- Los impuntuales, El desorden extremo (como de cierto alguien ¬¬), los que se creen mejores, etc... (son muchas cosas... muchas)

8- Depende de lo que me hagan y quién lo hace... en general, no tanto

9- día? viernes, obvio... y mes... noviembre (favoritismo modo on XD)

10- ... (me huele a que alguien dijo algo...)... pero sí, tanto animal planet me dejo traumada con tiburones, ballenas y fondo del mar...

11- Sí! n.n (y lo grito con orgullo!)

Foxy: Los resultados de la trivia anterior quedan así...

Mangle: El equipo uno quedó con unos aplastantes seis puntos

Foxy: Y el otro equipo tuvo la mitad de ese puntaje... Además para que sepan la pregunta cuatro era una pregunta que no se respondía

Blair: Sí, porque así somos! Ahora prepárense para esta trivia! En donde todas las preguntas se responden!

Puppet: _En qué orden le preguntó Felly a los animatrónicos si podía hablar con Golden?_

Blair: Cómo escucharon eso? Ni idea... Magia de la televisión... (mirada seria de Puppet)... Siguiente pregunta! Cuándo tiempo esperó por la respuesta de Chica?

Puppet: _A qué hora llegó Jeremy?_

Blair: Dónde está ubicado el almacén?

Puppet: _Cuánto durmió el guardia en total?_

Blair: Dónde empezó el tour?

Puppet: _Cuáles fueron las instrucciones de Teddy?_

Blair: Cuánto se demoraron en reparar a Chica? Y... eso es todo por hoy! :D Gracias por devolverme al gato sano y salvo ¬¬

Puppet: _Y por supuesto que pueden venir a jugar con él cuando vengan... Siempre y cuando no lo lastimen..._

Blair: Y cómo es que te siguen escuchando?

Puppet: _Shhhhhhh_

* * *

PD: Estaré esperando tu historia Luna! :D

Blair: Y gracias por el consejo... creo que habrá que vigilar a Kitty cuando juegue con el gato (le susurra a Felly)

Y como siempre que tengan un excelente fin de semana! :D Bye!


	39. Las cosas perdidas

Y en nuestro capítulo de hoy... un invitado especial! :D a ver si adivinan quién es el culpable antes que lo hagan los animatrónicos! ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Las cosas Perdidas**

\- ¡Felly! -se escuchó por toda la pizzería el grito de Teddy

\- ¿Qué? -dijo ella cuando entró al comedor con Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie

\- ¿Ahora tienes tu propia escolta acaso?

\- Ok Teddy cálmate...

\- ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora?

\- ¿Estas confesando?

\- No... Solo te estoy preguntando qué crees que hice ahora

\- ¿Dónde está mi micrófono?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Todo esto por un micrófono? ¿Para qué demonios puedes quererlo?

\- ¡No te importa! ¡Solo lo quiero y no lo tengo!

\- ¡Yo no he tomado nada!

\- ¡Hazlo aparecer ahora! -Teddy se cruzo de brazos

\- Mate, no sería la primera vez que culpas a mi hermana de algo que no ha hecho -intervino Foxy

\- ¡No esta vez! ¿Sabes cuántas veces me roba mi micrófono a la semana?

\- Tres veces -empezó Freddy

\- ¡Mínimo!

\- ¿Y? ¡Esta vez yo no lo hice!

\- No me vengas con eso -Teddy dio un paso al frente solo para verse más cerca de Freddy que había dado un paso para ponerse entre Teddy y Felly

\- ¿Oh? ¿Ahora la vas a defender?

\- Teddy, estaría de acuerdo, y pediría de manera civilizada que me devolviera el micrófono si lo tuviera, pero ella no lo tiene

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

\- ¡Porque hemos estado haciéndole bromas a Jeremy toda la noche! -exclamó Bonnie con exasperación, no le tenía mucha paciencia a Teddy

\- P-pero

\- ¡Felly! ¡¿Dónde está mi guitarra?! -BonBon había entrado en el comedor

\- ¡Otro más! Cuántas veces debo decir que yo no he tomado...

\- ¡Felly! ¡¿Dónde está mi delantal?! -esta vez era Chica la que se acercaba a la animatrónica hecha una furia

\- ¿Eh? ¡Chica yo nunca he tomado tu delantal!

\- Una vez lo hiciste ¿Lo olvidaste?

\- ¡Pero fue una sola vez!

\- ¡¿Felly dónde está Clayde?! -exclamó Thia también molesta

\- ¡No me puedes echar la culpa por esa cosa! ¡Se pierde todo el tiempo!

\- Lo sé... Es solo que todos se estaban quejando por algo...

\- Thia, debes dejar de juntarte tanto tiempo con BonBon

\- ¡Hey!

¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar el grito de Balloon Boy.

\- ¡FELLY! -seguido del ensordecedor grito de Jeremy

Todos los animatrónicos se dirigieron a la oficina del guardia.

\- ¡Si esto es parte de la tanda de bromas, entonces ganaste! ¡Ahora devuélvele el globo!

Jeremy trataba de gritar por sobre los chillidos del pequeño animatrónico que no dejan de gritar por haber perdido su globo.

\- ¿Ves que yo no lo hice? ¿Cómo pude haberme robado el globo de Balloon Boy si estaba frente a ti en el comedor? -la animatrónica hablaba con ambas manos en sus orejas tratando de protegerlas del ruido

\- ¡Esta bien! No fuiste tú, ¿Pero entonces quién? ¡Alguien tiene que ser el culpable de todas las cosas robadas!

\- ¡Más importante! ¡Ese alguien tiene que tener el globo! -gritó Mangle también protegiendo sus orejas al igual que Foxy

\- ¡Hay que encontrar al culpable! -Gritó Teddy- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Hay que callar a este animatrónico! -gritó Felly al borde de caer de rodillas por el dolor del ruido en sus orejas

\- ¡Blair! ¡Ve por Puppet! -gritó Freddy a la coneja junto a Bonnie que también se tapaba las orejas

\- ¡Ahí voy!

Blair comenzó a caminar, pero solo llegó hasta la mitad del pasillo cuando se encontró con el animatrónico.

\- Puppet tienes que...

 _Ya lo se..._ Puppet caminó pasándola y entró a la oficina. Segundos después Balloon Boy estaba callado.

\- ¿Mm? -Blair siguió rápidamente al animatrónico y descubrió que había apagado al pequeño- ¡Puppet!

El animatrónico se giró puso ambas manos en los hombros de Blair y negó con la cabeza.

 _Era necesario, estaba lastimando los sistemas de los demás..._

\- Esta bien

La animatrónica se ofreció a quedarse con Jeremy y el pequeño animatrónico. A continuación todos interrogaron frenéticamente a Puppet para que les dijera quien estaba haciendo desaparecer las cosas. Pero a todos los posibles nombres él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?! -estalló Freddy cuando se habían dicho casi todos los nombres de la pizzería

 _No sé quien lo hizo..._

\- ¡Esas son mentiras! ¡No puedes no saberlo! ¡Tú lo sabes todo!

\- ¡Freddy cálmate! -le reclamó Blair

\- Si Puppet no sabe la respuesta, o no nos quiere decir la respuesta -Teddy miró unos momentos a Blair, pero descartó la idea- Debemos averiguar nosotros que está pasando...

La idea recibió varios asentimientos y después de unos minutos todos los animatrónicos se separaron para buscar al culpable. Puppet, Blair, Felly, Jeremy, Freddy y Balloon Boy estaban en la oficina del guardia cuando empezaron los gritos.

\- Noooooo

\- ¿Ese fue...?

\- Sin duda era Teddy -completó la frase Felly que había identificado la voz del oso  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? -Freddy se fue por el pasillo oscuro y volvió

\- ¿Apagar tus sistemas te hace increíblemente rápido? -preguntó Felly levantando una ceja, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera ido y hubiera vuelto en cuestión de dos minutos?

\- Eh... Sí, no ha pasado nada grave, solo ha perdido su sombrero ahora y BonBon su moño del cuello...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo es posible que les robaran esas cosas sin ver al culpable? -preguntó Blair en el momento en que se apagaban las luces de la oficina

\- ¡Si esto es a propósito, dejó de ser divertido hace horas! -exclamó el guardia que cada vez que se apagaba la luz en la pizzería se volvía histérico

\- Algo se mueve -susurró Felly poniendo más nervioso al rubio

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!

\- Sr. Fitzgerald guarde silencio -Freddy entrecerró los ojos mientras Puppet le ponía una mano en el hombro y encendía las luces con un chasquido

 _No será la última vez que eso pase..._

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hacemos?

 _No fue una falla del sistema, fue a propósito... Y yo no lo hice..._

\- ¿Y fue a mano? -preguntó la coneja mientras una confundida Felly y un confundido Jeremy se miraban

 _No...  
_ \- ¿Y todavía me dices que no sabes quién está haciendo todo esto?

Puppet asintió.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

\- Esa fue Chica -exclamó Blair que se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando Puppet la detuvo

 _Freddy ve a ver qué ha pasado en la cocina, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí..._

\- Pero...

 _Tenemos un guardia y un animatrónico que vigilar..._

Blair asintió.

\- Supongo que dijiste que te quedarás aquí... Así que nosotros iremos a la cocina  
\- No es nosotros, es yo -la corrigió Freddy

\- No me quedare aquí con este par

Freddy no sabía si se refería al guardia y el pequeño o a Blair y Puppet. Pero se resignó.

\- Bien, tú nos dices por dónde ir

\- ¡A la orden! -la animatrónica los guió sin muchos problemas hasta la cocina

\- ¿Chica? -preguntó cuando entraron

\- ¿Bonnie? -preguntó Freddy

\- ¿Bonnie?

\- Si Chica está en la cocina, entonces no hay duda de que Bonnie estaba aquí...  
\- Oh...

\- Ja, ja, ja, estamos bien, si te importa

\- ¿Por qué gritaste Chica? -se apresuró a preguntar Felly

\- Mm... Se cortó la luz y algo empujó a Bonnie, luego cuando volvió la luz, ¡No había nada en la cocina!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con nada?

\- Ni ollas, ni sartenes, ni bandejas, ¡Nada!

\- Eso está a otro nivel -el oso no podía estar más de acuerdo, luego de un par de minutos, decidieron regresar a la oficina mientras que Chica se quería quedar en la cocina hasta que regresaran sus cosas

\- ¿Por qué llevarse todo lo de la cocina? Eso ya no creo que sea el trabajo de un solo animatrónico -Felly iba al frente otra vez, los pasillos para llegar a la oficina estaban completamente a oscuras

\- Ni idea...

\- ¿Tal vez BonBon y Thia decidieron hacerle una broma a todo el mundo?

\- ¿Esos dos?

\- ¿Quién más sería tan...?

\- ¿Felly?

\- ¡No me digas Felly! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar! -Freddy esquivó justo a tiempo el brazo de la animatrónica

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces quién...? ¡Ok, esto ya fue suficiente! ¡Si son ustedes dos ya los descubrimos!

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué le gritas como una loca al pasillo desierto?

\- Pues porque... -se escuchó un ruido fuerte- ¡Ay!

\- ¿Felly? -Freddy parpadeo para prender su sistema de luz y se encontró con la animatrónica en el suelo y todas las ollas y sartenes y bandejas encima

\- Esto no es divertido...

El oso comenzó a sacarle las cosas de encima cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el culpable

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Puppet no sabe quién es, es capaz de llevarse todas las cosas de la cocina él solo, y de robar cosas que traemos encima!

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¡Ven!

Ambos corrieron hasta la oficina de Jeremy.

\- ¡Puppet! ¡Es Golden Freddy! ¡Debes detenerlo!

Puppet parpadeó un par de veces y llegó a la misma conclusión. Caminó fuera de la oficina y desapareció sin que nadie lo viera. Después de unos minutos llegaron ambos a la oficina del rubio.

\- ¡Tú! -gritó Felly que si no hubiera sido por Freddy habría arrojado a Golden Freddy contra la pared opuesta

 _Lo siente, él solo quería llamar un poco la atención..._

\- ¿Huh? -exclamaron el oso y la coneja

 _Se sentía solo..._

\- Oh...

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? -preguntó el guardia

\- Que Golden Freddy se sentía solo, así que quería jugar... -le explicó Blair

Luego de reunir a todos en el comedor y hacer que Golden Freddy devolviera todas las cosas a su lugar, los animatrónicos se comprometieron a no olvidarse de él y de invitarlo de vez en cuando a jugar con ellos.

* * *

Hola Luna, Kitty y Pika! No importa, con los que ya me has dado me conformo, todavía no estrenó mi libreta nueva! :

1- Mm... sorprendeme! :D tenemos gustos parecidos (y ambas odiamos el foxica, que sería la pareja que más me molestaría) así que eso... si me interesa mucho el ChicaxBonnie, porque los amo

2- Jajajajaja, ya me lo imagino... Me encanta como suena!

3- Si quieres puedes, así será más divertido ? :D

4- Sí por favor! La verdad es que el Bonnie normal... no me gusta mucho así que puedes usar a mis amargaditos XD (mirada asesina de unos cuantos animatrónicos)

5- XD

6- No sería justo para Miketsukami porque tengo una fijación por los rubios... u.u, de todas maneras me gusta más Usui porque es más independiente y más cool (Miketsukami )

7- gatitos!

8- Foxangle (creo que nadie derrocará a esta pareja en mi mente XD)

9- Bonnica... n.n

10- Yandere Simulator :D (si no Yandere nos mata XD)

* * *

OK... '-.- :

1- Lysandro?

2- Lysandro?

3- Ken... u.u

4- ya terminé el último que salió... 28?

5- Sí, demasiado

6- Nathaniel... síp

7- Debrah... ¬¬

8- Melody... ¬¬

9- Rosa

10- A quién no?

11- Era un anuncio que apareció, hice click... y ahí quede XD

12- Muuucho tiempo (desde que era más chica por supuesto!) Pero me quede jugando, porque hay que terminarlo!

13- Sí, un colapso épico u.u

Y eso es todo por hoy! Esperen la trivia y los resultados el viernes! (algún día volveremos al ritmo natural de las cosas... Algún día... u.u)

* * *

PD:

Bonnie: Bonnie nombre de mujer?!

Foxy: Y Foxy también?!

(Blair y Felly ríen hasta no poder más)

Mientras se desata el caos, les informo que mañana llegará el otro fic de FNAF, será un inicio cortito, pero será! :D

Y hoy en un rato más estaré publicando otra historia de otro juego para computador! Para que sepan

Que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos el viernes con otro spin-off! :D Bye!


	40. Un día con Balloon Girl

Y llega nuestro capítulo de este viernes! :D un poco corto sí, pero todo se verá pagado el lunes con el especial de San Valentín ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Balloon Girl**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a un día con...!  
\- En el segmento de hoy...  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué están haciendo esto ahí abajo? -Jeremy las observaba cruzado de brazos  
\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Por fin había convencido a Felly de hacer su parte de la presentación! ¡No interrumpas!  
\- Ya fue... Dinos, Balloon Girl...  
\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta... ¡Salgan de debajo de mi escritorio!  
\- Aquí le gusta, ¿Ok?  
\- ¡Deja de interrumpir Jeremy!  
\- Solo... ¡Saben que olvídenlo! Solo no desordenen tanto  
\- ¿Es en serio?  
\- ¿Has visto la oficina últimamente? -se burlaron ambas  
\- Me voy...  
\- Entonces... ¿En que estábamos?  
\- Me iban a preguntar algo...  
\- Sí, dinos Balloon Girl ¿Te cae bien Balloon Boy?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Felly...  
\- No, es algo sin malicia, es algo que todos quieren saber -la animatrónica puso cara inocente  
\- ¿Dese cuando...?  
\- Sí, me cae bien... Tiene que caerme bien... Pero en serio, cuando no está gritando me cae muy bien  
\- Woa...  
\- ¡Honestidad! -Blair abrazó a Balloon Girl, la chica era muy tierna  
\- Siempre me acompaña...  
\- Ok... Suficiente del enano ese  
\- Mm... Dinos, ¿Por qué siempre estas debajo del escritorio de Jeremy?  
\- No estoy siempre aquí... A veces estoy en el comedor, a veces en el Kids Cove...  
\- ¡Pero estamos haciendo la entrevista bajo el escritorio de Jeremy!  
\- ¡Eso es porque aquí me encontraron!  
\- Ok, entonces cambiemos de pregunta... ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la pizzería?  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Es otra de las cosas que todos quieren saber  
\- No sé cuál es el gran misterio... -comenzó la chica  
\- B-bueno, la verdad es que simplemente apareciste un día y...  
\- Insisto, no tiene nada de misterioso lo que pasó es que...

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí abajo? -preguntó Bonnie cuando entró y vio tres pares de piernas moviéndose del otro lado del escritorio  
\- Estamos haciéndole una entrevista a Balloon Girl por supuesto -le contestó su hermana  
\- Oh...  
\- ¿Y se puede saber que haces tú aquí?  
\- Jeremy me dijo que se habían tomado su oficina  
\- ¿Qué no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea quejarse...?  
\- Y... Balloon Girl...  
\- Ya le preguntamos -lo cortó Blair  
\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a preguntarle?  
\- Si era como llegó a la pizzería, pues ya se lo preguntamos -explicó Felly  
\- Oh...  
\- ¿Ves? Era algo que todos querían saber  
\- No tengo problemas en explicarlo de nuevo...  
\- ¿No es un amor? -exclamó la coneja que usaba cada excusa para abrazar a la pequeña animatrónica  
\- ¡Ven Bonnie!  
Y Bonnie se unió al grupo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -Freddy levantó una ceja- Bonnie, ¿Qué haces ahí abajo tu también?  
\- Freddy... La curiosidad es peligrosa -dijo el conejo mientras levantaba la vista- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Chica me dijo que te había enviado para acá y que nunca habías vuelto...  
\- ¿Desde cuándo recibes órdenes de Chica? -se burló Felly  
\- Desde nunca... -el oso se cruzó de brazos  
\- Oh, Chica, es cierto... ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?  
\- Pues, Jeremy está a punto de irse a casa  
\- Woa... ¡Ay! -el conejo había saltado por lo tarde que era y se había golpeado la cabeza con el escritorio- Este lugar es un mal escondite  
\- Para mí es perfecto -se defendió la pequeña animatrónica  
\- Ustedes también deberían pararse...  
\- ¡Pero solo alcanzamos a hacer un par de preguntas! -se quejó Blair en el momento en que entraban Jeremy, Teddy y Balloon Boy a la oficina  
\- Yo doy por terminada la entrevista, como siempre Balloon Girl es un placer, lo que no puedo decir de ti -dijo Felly apuntando al pequeño y desapareció de la oficina  
\- A eso le llamo huir -Blair también había salido y se había cruzado de brazos- Bueno, Balloon Girl te dejaré también, sin una co-animadora no hay nada que hacer... ¿Podrías decir el final?  
\- ¡Y con eso finalizamos el segmento de hoy! ¡Hasta la próxima!  
\- Aww -Blair abrazó a la animatrónica por última vez ese día.

* * *

Un brindis (con juguito :p) por la motivación para escribir! :D comencemos:

1- Sí, como dije el martes publiqué el segundo fic y he estado publicando otras historias todos los días excepto ayer... n.n (y también se vienen por fictionpress que es para historias originales ;)

2- De nada! n.n

3- Lysandro y Castiel de los hombres (al principio Nathaniel era el elegido , pero era Demasiado recto ¬¬)

4- Lo he visto con algunos del club de artes marciales XD

5- No, me cuesta mucho ponerle a alguien (tan obsesionada que está n.n)

6- Hasta ahora me gusta la canción de FNAF 1 :D

7- No he escuchado tantas canciones como para decidir todavía ;) (com XD)

8- Está en mi lista para ver lo haré algún día (debería aprovechar que tengo tiempo :)

PD:

Felly (devolviendo el abrazo): Es injusto! no pienso aguantar acusaciones en mi contra!

Blair: Pero Felly... la mayoría de las veces sí eres tu...

Felly: No me ayudas coneja ¬¬

Freddy: Tiene razón Felly

Felly: Cállate niña! qué hacías en el baño de mujeres de todas formas?

Freddy: Yo no soy niña! Mi nombre es de hombre! Y no te importa! (se va golpeando mesas y sillas)

Teddy: Alguien va a tener que limpiar eso...

Blair: Puppet!

Jajaajajajaja a mí también me ha pasado que no sé cómo empezar... o como terminar... T.T

Muy buen fin de semana a todos! Cuídense! Bye!


	41. El reto de san valentin

Especial de San Valentín yei! con un día de atraso pero igual cuenta ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El reto de San Valentín**

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! -exclamaron Chica y Mangle cuando entraron al comedor  
\- Por fin ¿Qué? -les preguntó Teddy acercándoseles  
\- ¡Hemos terminado! -Mangle traía una caja en sus brazos  
\- Terminado ¿Qué? -preguntó esta vez Jeremy que estaba en el comedor jugando damas con el oso, porque también se había unido a la moda de jugar el popular juego en la pizzería  
Las animatrónicas abrieron la caja en una de las mesas y comenzaron a sacar el contenido.  
\- ¡Awwwww! ¡Son preciosos! -exclamó Blair tomando el suyo que en ese momento le ofrecía Chica  
Se trataba de peluches de cada uno, unos peluches con una forma más animal, pero muy tiernos. Con el tiempo, todos tuvieron sus peluches, incluso Jeremy tenía el suyo. Fue en ese momento en que a Jeremy se le ocurrió la idea. Se subió a una de las mesas y habló fuerte para llamar la atención de todos los animatrónicos.

\- ¡Oigan! -todos los ojos metálicos se reunieron sobre una sola persona- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo divertido con esto? -preguntó señalando su peluche  
\- Si te refieres a algo como destruir nuestro arduo trabajo...  
\- Nada de eso Mangle, solo un pequeño reto  
\- ¿Un reto? -Teddy levantó una ceja  
\- Sí, un reto  
\- Y ¿Cuál sería ese reto? -preguntó Freddy mostrando un leve interés a la mención de la palabra reto  
\- Los reto a entregar los peluches  
Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio.  
\- ¿No entendieron?  
Hubo un no general con la cabeza.  
\- Los reto a entregarle su peluche a alguien -los animatrónicos comenzaban a entender, pero se relajaron demasiado rápido- A alguien especial... A su Valentín -terminó el guardia- Y saben que no pueden rechazar el reto -añadió especialmente hacia los osos que eran siempre muy competitivos  
\- ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hacemos? -preguntó Bonnie ganándose una mirada seria de Chica- N-no es que no vaya a hacerlo... -agregó en dirección a la animatrónica  
\- Si de aquí a que no termine mi turno, no han entregado su peluche, perderán…  
Y el guardia se retiró con esa frase a su oficina, por una parte para darle mas suspenso a la situación y por otra, porque no tenía idea del posible castigo y debía retirarse antes de que los animatrónicos le preguntaran por él.

\- ¿Ok? -fue lo que alcanzó a decir Thia antes de que todos los animatrónicos desaparecieran del comedor, bueno, casi todos.  
\- ¿Eh? -Fue el comentario de BonBon  
\- B-bueno... -mientras Foxy tartamudeaba- T-toma... -agregó en apenas un susurro hacia Mangle  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Q-que a-aquí t-tiene...  
\- ¡Oh, solo dáselo y ya! -dijo Bonnie mientras le arrebataba de las manos el peluche y se lo pasaba a Mangle  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- ¡Te demorabas una eternidad!  
Mangle le había pasado el peluche a Foxy sin que este se diera cuenta y ya estaba estrujando el de Foxy alegremente entre sus brazos.  
\- ¡La verdad es que a Chica le quedó muy lindo! -dijo mientras salía del comedor  
\- Casi se pueden ver los corazones en el aire -exclamó Felly mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara  
\- ¿Y los demás se fueron por qué…?  
\- Porque, Blair, son unos cobardes que huyeron con sus peluches -le contestó Felly  
\- Oh...  
\- ¡Ejem! -Chica interrumpió la discusión entre Bonnie y Foxy  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Cómo que "que", Bonnie? ¿Esa es tu manera de entregar el peluche?  
\- Sí, toma -el animatrónico le tendió el peluche a Chica

\- ¿Qué?  
\- Creo, mate que tal vez te falta un poco de romanticismo  
\- ¿Romanticismo? ¡Oh por favor Chica solo toma el peluche!  
\- No aceptaré tu peluche  
Chica se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor mientras Foxy comenzaba a burlarse de Bonnie.  
\- Mm... ¿Y cómo se supone que va a entregar el peluche Puppet si nunca viene a buscarlo? -preguntó Felly notando que había todavía un peluche en la caja  
\- Tal vez debas ir a dejárselo -le sugirió un molesto Bonnie mientras sacudía a Foxy por los hombros  
\- Tengo una mejor idea...

\- Hm...  
\- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- No es nada, tal vez, solo tal vez pude haber hecho como Chica... -exclamó Thia mirando por un segundo el peluche de BonBon que había aceptado tan rápido como el animatrónico se lo había ofrecido  
\- ¿Eh? -la miró extrañado el conejo  
\- ¡N-no es nada!  
\- Si tú lo dices... Es cierto que Chica y Mangle tienen mucho talento, ¡Pero no pensé que podían llegar a fabricar estos peluches tan lindos! -BonBon examinó detenidamente el peluche de Thia que llevaba entre sus brazos  
\- ¡Tienes razón! Son muy bonitos  
\- Aunque te digo un secreto  
\- ¿Mm?  
\- El tuyo es el que más me gusta -exclamó el conejo  
\- ¿A-ah sí?  
El conejo asintió adelantándose un poco.

\- ¡Aquí estabas! Por supuesto que aquí estabas... ¡Aquí es donde siempre estas!  
\- ¡Siempre te estás quejando de que estoy aquí!  
\- Tu... No importa... Vengo por mi peluche -exclamó Bonnie mientras llegaba al lado de Chica frente al horno de la cocina  
\- ¿Ah sí?  
\- Sí  
\- Pues no te lo daré -la animatrónica tomó el peluche de la mesa donde estaba y lo puso entre sus brazos para que el conejo no pudiera alcanzarlo  
\- Vamos, Chica...  
La animatrónica negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Bien! Eso quieres, ¡Perfecto!  
Chica pensó por un momento que el conejo se iba a rendir y se iba a ir, pero fue solo un momento, porque así no era el Bonnie que ella conocía. El conejo se arrodilló frente a la animatrónica y levantó su peluche con ambas manos en dirección a ella. Ese sí era el Bonnie que ella quería.  
\- Chica... ¿Aceptarías mi detallado y hermoso peluche?  
\- Mm... ¡Está bien! -dijo una más que feliz Chica mientras tomaba el peluche que le ofrecía Bonnie y le pasaba el suyo a continuación- Ten...  
\- Espera... Yo debo arrodillarme, pero ¿Tú solo me lo pasas y ya? -se quejó el conejo  
\- Tienes razón... Espera -Chica puso sus manos en los hombros del conejo, que seguía arrodillado, y le beso la frente- ¿Eso está mejor?  
El conejo no contestó porque se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

\- ¿Y por qué debía venir yo de todas maneras? -se preguntó Blair antes de entrar al Prize Córner  
 _¿Acaso no querías venir?_ Escuchó a Puppet antes de verlo salir de la caja.  
\- No es eso... Sabes que siempre ayudo cuando me necesitan  
Puppet asintió.  
\- Así que ten -la coneja le tendió el peluche a Puppet  
 _¿Por qué me lo pasas?  
_ \- ¿Huh? Porque debes pasárselo a alguien... Y para eso debes tenerlo, y como no lo fuiste a buscar a la caja...  
 _Eso ya lo se... Así que ¿Por qué me lo pasas?  
_ \- Te lo acabo de decir...  
 _No tienes que pasármelo...  
_ \- Oh... Ya entendí, ¿Quieres decir que me lo puedo quedar?  
 _Sí..._  
\- ¡Me alegro de oírlo, porque es bastante lindo tu peluche! -Blair tomó el peluche que le estaba ofreciendo a Puppet y lo puso en su hombro  
Puppet salió de la caja y lo acomodó de manera que el peluche no se cayera.  
\- Este es para ti -pero antes de que Blair pudiera estirar el brazo, el peluche flotó hasta el hombro de Puppet de donde no se volvió a mover

\- Pst, Freddy...  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Foxy?  
\- No necesitas estar de mal humor, mate, solo vengo a preguntarte que planeas hacer con ese osito que llevas en la mano -el zorro señaló hacia el peluche de Freddy  
\- ¿Qué te importa lo que voy a hacer con él?  
\- Vamos, no soy tonto -el animatrónico levantó una ceja- ¡Que no! ¡Sé exactamente a quien le vas a dar ese peluche!  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes algo que yo todavía no he dicho?  
\- Pues es obvio...  
\- Y deberías además... Oh, hola Freddy -lo saludó Mangle que venía con Felly  
\- Hola  
Foxy hizo unas señas extrañas ya que aunque susurrara, su hermana lo escucharía.  
\- ¿Foxy acaso necesitas algo? -le preguntó Freddy  
\- Y-yo...  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- ¿Tal vez te cayó agua y por eso haces esos movimientos tan ridículos? -preguntó Felly  
\- Yo...  
Mangle se llevó la mano a la cara.  
\- Hay un reto que cumplir... -agregó finalmente antes de llevarse a Foxy a rastras  
\- Oh... Es cierto, el reto... Pues toma -Felly levantó su mano con su peluche en la palma  
\- Ok... -Freddy tomó el peluche y comenzó a caminar  
\- ¿Ok? ¿Eso es todo?  
\- ¿Hay algo más?  
\- ¿No deberías acaso intercambiar algo conmigo? -la animatrónica se cruzó de brazos  
\- ¿Debería?  
\- ¡Olvídalo! -Felly se dio la vuelta y se fue pisando con toda la fuerza de sus piernas de metal  
Foxy y Mangle se dieron cabezazos contra la pared.

A 30 minutos de terminar el turno de Jeremy todos se habían reunido en el comedor.  
\- ¿Y no se cae? -le preguntó Chica a Blair que tenía el peluche de Puppet en el hombro, se había parado un par de veces y ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro  
\- No, Puppet dijo que si ahí era donde yo quería que estuviera, ahí se iba a quedar -le respondió la animatrónica que le echo un vistazo rápido a Felly- Mm... Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa...  
\- Que no te moleste, no es culpa de ustedes que cierto alguien sea un imbécil -exclamó Felly  
Y Teddy ni siquiera se molestó en corregirla porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Al igual que todos.  
\- Ejem... -todos miraron hacia el escenario donde estaba Freddy con el micrófono en mano  
\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Tengo la impresión de que vamos a escuchar demasiadas estupideces... -todas las animatrónicas comenzaron a seguir a Felly fuera del comedor  
\- Felly...  
\- No quiero hablar contigo Freddy  
\- Lo sé, por eso solo te pido que me escuches  
Felly se volteó solo para encontrarse con Puppet que levantó uno de sus pulgares.  
\- Blair dile a tu novio que no haga eso...  
\- Solo te está dando ánimos -la coneja se encogió de hombros  
Felly rodó los ojos.  
\- Tienes dos minutos oso  
\- Bien, es todo lo que necesito -Freddy respiró profundo- Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal por lo del peluche... Pero la verdad es que no podría darle este -dijo sosteniendo el suyo con el brazo que no tenía el micrófono- a nadie...  
\- Y eso era lo que...  
\- A nadie más que a ti -el oso había avanzado hasta quedar frente a al animatrónica y le tendió el peluche  
\- Oh... -todos suspiraron, en especial Foxy que se había relajado por completo por primera vez  
Felly tomó delicadamente el oso de peluche.  
\- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? -dijo cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y sonrió  
\- Te lo habría dado antes si hubiese sabido que ibas a sonreír así... -el oso ya había soltado el micrófono pero aún así Foxy lo había escuchado  
\- ¡Y con eso es suficiente, mate!  
Todos se largaron a reír, todos los animatrónicos estaban felices.

\- Bueno, parece que todos han entregado sus peluches -comentó Jeremy que había vigilado los movimientos de los robots desde su oficina  
\- Yo no he entregado nada y no pienso hacerlo -Teddy había ido a parar a la oficina del guardia siguiendo a Balloon Boy  
\- No, de hecho, no lo has hecho  
\- ¿Entonces cuál será su castigo? -preguntó BonBon que también había ido a parar a la oficina junto a Thia  
\- Eh... -Jeremy había perdido toda la noche vigilando a los animatrónicos, había olvidado por completo el castigo- Pues, pues...  
\- ¿No tienes idea verdad?  
\- Sí, por supuesto que sí, si no entregas tu peluche, entonces ¡Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga por un turno completo!  
\- ¡Te lo acabas de inventar! -le reclamó el oso  
\- Eso no suena bien, Teddy  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no suena bien BonBon! ¡¿Y ayudar a los Balloons no cuenta?!  
\- No  
\- Serás...  
\- ¡Ya se! ¿Y si intercambias tu peluche con el de Jeremy? -Sugirió el conejo  
\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! -tanto Jeremy como Teddy guardaron sus peluches  
\- ¡Prefiero obedecer a Jeremy!  
\- Bien, entonces harás lo que yo te diga  
\- Y Teddy, si puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no le diste tu peluche a nadie? -dijo Thia  
\- ¿Huh? ¡Pues porque es muy lindo para darlo por supuesto! ¡Es mío y nadie lo tendrá!  
\- Aja...  
Los animatrónicos hicieron una face Palm interna.

* * *

Me alegra que te gustara la otra historia... mañana tendremos más ;) Y ahora a por esas preguntas!:

1- Mm... a lo mejor está más limpio? huele bien? (XD)

2- Miku y Kaito, ninguno de los dos me gusta tanto y por eso siento que deben estar juntos XD ¬¬

3- diestra ;)

4- azul n.n

5- Mangle

6- Teddy

7- Por mi está bien (ultra mega hiper mirada asesina en 3...2...1 :P)

8- Pac-man

9- Cintura...

10- no sé, hay cosas que me desagradan de los dos y que me gustan de los dos (como los momentos de Kentin y Alexy XD)

PD:

Foxy: coyote? (le da un ataque y muere)

Felly: Foxy deja de exagerar... ¬¬

Bonnie (baja las orejas y se le agrandan los ojos): Parezco un perro?

Blair y Chica: Por supuesto que no!

Freddy: Tal vez un poquito...

Bonnie: Callate linda Freddy...

Freddy: Como me dijiste?

Todas (face palm): Y ahi vamos de nuevo...

Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien ayer rodeados de gente que los quiere ;)! Que tengan una excelente semana! cuídense! Bye!


	42. Un día con Chica

Un nuevo capítulo! El lunes se viene uno más largo ;)!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un Día con Chica**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a otro conociendo a! ¡Hoy tenemos a Chica aquí en el escenario con nosotras!

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola Chica! –todos contestaron desde el comedor

\- ¡Sí, el día de hoy tenemos público!

\- ¡Y una sesión de preguntas del público!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me dijiste eso cuando me trajiste Blair!

\- Ups, pero era una sorpresa… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Trajiste a Freddy –le recordó Felly

\- Oh… ¡Pues lo ignoraremos!

\- Ahora… - comenzó Felly

\- ¡Esperen un segundo!

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué no estamos en la cocina?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no estamos haciendo esto en la cocina?

\- ¿Por qué solemos hacer las entrevistas en el comedor?

\- No, ¡La vez pasada fue bajo el escritorio de Jeremy!

\- Pero Chica ¡Eso era para Balloon Girl!

\- ¡Ella es más pequeña Chica!-le reclamaron ambas animatrónicas

\- ¡Hm!

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una parte aquí y la otra parte en la cocina? –intentó Blair

\- ¿Qué parte sería esa?

\- ¡En donde nosotras hacemos las preguntas!

\- Así que, ¡Pasemos a las preguntas del público! –exclamó Felly

\- ¡Y Freddy no puede preguntar nada! –agregó Blair

\- Eso es…

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la primera pregunta del público?

Thia levantó la mano.

\- Bien Thia –Felly le dio la palabra

\- Sí, ¿Cómo haces para que tu comida sepa tan bien?

\- Mm… La verdad es que como no tenemos sentido del gusto, es decir, somos robots y no sabemos el sabor de nada… ¡Cállate Bonnie! –Agregó antes de que el animatrónico pudiera decir lo que siempre decía- Solo sigo las recetas que tengo en mi memoria

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que haces? –Thia estaba sorprendida de que la animatrónica no tuviera un secreto

\- Eso es todo –Chica se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta! –Blair dio por terminada la intervención de Thia

\- Mangle

\- Mm… Chica, ¿Qué opinas de Blair?

\- Es una animatrónica muy amable y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Foxy?

\- ¿Qué opinas de Teddy?

El oso lo miró feo. Foxy solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Aunque sea un poco estricto, siempre quiere lo mejor para la pizzería

\- ¿Acaso te cae bien absolutamente todo el mundo?

\- ¡Freddy nadie te dio la palabra! –le reclamó la coneja

\- Acepta que las entrevistas se vuelven aburridas sin las preguntas correctas –le devolvió Freddy

\- Mira…

\- ¡Está bien! Contestaré de todos modos… Sí, Freddy, me cae bien todo el mundo en principio, pero hay actitudes de ciertos animatrónicos que no me gustan… Y son cosas muy distintas –terminó Chica

\- ¡Hm!

\- ¿Y podríamos decir que es Freddy uno de esos que no te gusta su actitud? ¿Digamos, la mayoría de las veces? –preguntó Teddy en un modo inocente

Freddy levantó una ceja en su dirección.

\- Podríamos decir que al principio eso era cierto, no sabía por qué tenía que ser tan amargado, pero últimamente ya no estaría tan segura…

\- Muy bien, ¡Tenemos espacio para una última pregunta! –empezó Blair mientras un entusiasta Bonnie levantaba la mano, hasta ahora, había mostrado cierta indiferencia con la entrevista por lo que Chica se sorprendió cuando vio su mano levantada

\- ¿Bonnie? -Felly y Blair no sabían qué esperar dl animatrónico

\- Dime Chica… ¿Me amas?

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio con la pregunta. Todos mirando a Chica.

\- Por supuesto que sí –respondió la animatrónica con mucha determinación, lo que hizo que el conejo sonriera

\- ¡Fin de las preguntas del público!

\- ¡Ahora y como prometimos, nos dirigiremos a la cocina!

Una vez en la cocina…

\- Muy bien Chica ¿Lista para la segunda parte?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien, ¿Qué opinas de Petit?

\- Blair, no empieces otra vez tu discurso ¡Sobre lo maravilloso que es Petit!

\- ¡Pero es que es maravilloso!

\- Jajajajaja, Sí, no podría estar más de acuerdo, es maravilloso… ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- En la oficina con Jeremy

\- Oh…

\- Ahora con un poco más de actualidad… ¿Qué opinas de BonBon y Thia? –empezó Blair

\- Están bien juntos, supongo, aunque tienen mucho que aprender…

\- ¿Foxy y Mangle? –siguió Felly

\- Son muy tiernos, aunque demasiado tímidos…

\- ¿Blair y Puppet? –volvió a preguntar Felly

\- Mm… Creo que se ven muy bien juntos

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Y se nos ha acabado el tiempo!

\- ¡No es cierto, y aún falta una pregunta! ¿Felly y Freddy?

\- Mm… Creo que sus personalidades los hacen crecer, no hubiese elegido a otra persona para ustedes…

\- ¿Gracias?

\- ¡Y eso sí es todo por hoy! ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Gracias por leer como siempre y que tengan un buen fin de semana! Cuídense! Bye! :D


	43. Jeremy vs los animatrónicos parte 1

Dije que este capítulo iba a ser más largo... perdón u.u ... por un tema de tiempo lo tuve que partir en dos ;) así que aprovechemos de hacer una pequeña apuesta que estará al final :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Jeremy V/S los animatrónicos**

Si Jeremy hubiese podido patear la puerta de entrada de la pizzería, lo hubiera hecho, pero como tenía mamparas de vidrio decidió entrar como siempre lo hacía, abriendo la puerta despacio. Entró directo a su oficina, después de todo, su mochila pesaba demasiado para seguir teniéndola en el hombro.

\- ¡Freddy! ¡Puppet! ¡Teddy! –tomó aire y gritó. El primero en llegar fue Teddy que entró corriendo porque pensó que Jeremy estaba a punto de golpear a Balloon Boy.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Luego llegó Puppet caminando despacio y con los conejos detrás empujándolo. Y al final llego Freddy caminando más lento que Puppet si eso era posible, detrás de él llegaron todos los animatrónicos restantes.

\- Sr. Fitzgerald –el oso se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡Ejem! Quiero hacerles un trato

\- ¿Un trato? –Teddy se cruzó de brazos también

\- Sí, un trato, yo contra ustedes

\- ¿Nosotros 3? –preguntó Freddy levantando una ceja.

\- Sip

\- ¿Es una broma cierto? – el oso no lo decía tanto por él, pero por los otros dos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se iría contra Freddy y Puppet?

\- Y de hecho pueden elegir la ayuda que quieran – Freddy lo miró con sospecha, el guardia parecía muy confiado

Freddy le dio una mirada a Puppet.

 _Puede ser divertido… o no…_

\- ¡Eso no me ayuda en nada!

\- ¿Y bien? – el rubio levantó una ceja con una sonrisa en su rostro para hacer presión

Jeremy tendió su mano y los tres se miraron. Teddy fue el primero en apretarla.

\- Yo digo que serás tú contra toda la pizzería

\- Por mi está bien

Puppet fue el siguiente en apretar la mano del guardia y por último lo hizo Freddy que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

Media hora después estaban todos reunidos en el comedor esperando a que Jeremy hiciera un movimiento. La regla era que si decías "me rindo" estabas fuera.

\- Debemos armar grupos de a dos… -empezó Teddy

\- no es por nada, pero yo estaré mejor sola –exclamó Felly.

\- Felly iras con Thia –le contestó el oso

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Hey! ¿Hay algún problema? –Thia se cruzó de brazos

\- N-no Thia…- Felly tiraba dagas a Teddy con sus ojos.

\- Blair tu irás con Bonnie

\- ¿Ok?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te dejamos tomar las decisiones?

\- ¡Desde siempre! –se defendió el oso ante todas las quejas

Al final las cosas se dividieron así: Los Balloons irían con Teddy, Freddy se quedaría en la cocina con Chica, BonBon iría con Puppet por mucho odio que el animatrónico pusiera en sus ojos y los únicos que quedaron conformes fueron Foxy y Mangle que se quedarían en el recibidor.

\- ¡Todos siempre se están quejando de mis decisiones! –Teddy caminaba con los Balloons

Había enviado a todas las parejas a vigilar un lugar en específico y una vez que todos se habían ido se había movido él.

\- Bueno, tal vez si les hubieses dado a todos lo que querían, no habría quejas… -le contestó Balloon Girl que llevaba al otro Balloon de la mano porque hace un minuto Jeremy había cortado la luz del lugar

\- Incluso tu…

\- Solo digo las cosas como son

\- Creo que debes dejar de juntarte con Bonnie…

En ese momento el grupo que iba pasando en frente de los baños fue detenido por Jeremy que sin medir consecuencias disparó una engrapadora reventando los globos de los animatrónicos.

\- ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaah!

Pero el grito del animatrónico no alcanzó a durar mucho porque Jeremy le mostró otro globo igual que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda. El guardia puso la engrapadora al alcance del segundo globo.

\- ¡Balloon Boy! ¡Di que te rindes o reventaré este globo también!

\- Nos rendimos -exclamó la niña mirando hacia atrás, pero Teddy ya no estaba

\- ¡Ese oso se escapó!

\- Mm… ¿Me das ya el globo?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro, ten…

Ahora Jeremy tendría que pensar en una manera de hacer caer al oso.

\- ¿Esos eran?

\- Balloon Boy… No es que me importe –Felly se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Hey!

\- Es la verdad –las orejas de Felly se movieron cuando sintió un movimiento

\- ¡Felly, atrapa!

\- ¿Qué? –el guardia comenzó a lanzarle muchas arañas plásticas- ¡Ahhhhhh!

\- ¡Felly!

\- ¡Thia, ríndete o no pararé!

\- ¡Me rindo!

\- ¡Ahora tú! –el rubio miró a la otra animatrónica

\- Yo no lo creo… -detrás de Jeremy estaba Freddy, pero antes de que el oso pudiera atraparlo, el guardia corrió dentro de la cocina

\- ¡Ahhhhhh!

\- ¡Chica! –Freddy y Felly se apresuraron a la cocina

\- ¿Huh? ¿Tú también te rendiste? ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Thia cuando entró al comedor, lugar destinado a los que se rendían

\- No me rendí, Puppet me dijo que era lo mejor si simplemente abandonaba el juego –explicó BonBon

\- ¿Te dijo?

\- Bueno, tuvo que escribirlo…

\- Oh… -Pobre Puppet, pensó Thia

\- Esa fue…

\- ¡Chica! –pero antes de que Blair pudiera hacer algo, su hermano ya había salido corriendo

\- ¡Chica! –Antes de que Freddy o Felly pudieran llegar a la cocina, Bonnie ya estaba golpeando la puerta- ¡JEREMY!

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayuda!

\- La dejaré ir si te rindes Bonnie

\- Tu…

Freddy puso una mano en el hombro de Bonnie y asintió.

\- ¡Me rindo!

Freddy tomó a Felly del brazo y se fueron rumbo a la oficina del guardia.

\- ¡Chica! –cuando el guardia abrió la puerta resultó ser que tenía la voz de la animatrónica sonando en una grabadora d las muchas veces en las que ella se había metido en problemas y Chica estaba mojada con una cinta en la boca, así no podía ni moverse ni hablar

\- ¡No le he hecho nada! –exclamó Jeremy antes de salir corriendo nuevamente

\- ¡Bonnie! –Blair siguió caminando por lo que le pareció un eterno pasillo que se suponía daba a la cocina, pero terminó llegando al almacén- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -cuando se dispuso a salir, se cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a escucharse en la habitación ruido de truenos y vientos- ¡¿E-eh?! ¡Sácame de aquí Jeremy! ¡Me rindo! –la coneja comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación- ¡Jeremy!

El guardia estaba esperando a que cierto animatrónico apareciera. De repente, sintió unos golpes en el hombro y se volteó para encontrarse a Puppet.

* * *

Entonces... ¿Qué le hará Puppet a Jeremy? ¿Quién ganará al final este desafío? Hagan sus apuestas!

Y ahora a responder esas preguntas :) :

1- Me pareció una reverenda hija de p... fruta :D

2- Un psicópata... ya a estas alturas me da miedo (aunque me da mucha risa que le respondas lo que le respondas te sigue acosando... no para XD)

3- Sí y Sí ¬¬

4- O.o me gustan demasiadas! Me gustan desde los de digimon, hasta escuela de detectives (siempre la versión en español-latino) y las canciones de inuyasha, también me gustan en japonés de Full metal alchemist y muuuuuuchas más

5- Pop

6- plaza

7- río

8- Cataratas

9- JeremyxMangle

10- Mikex Foxy! (se le puede ver un futuro brillante a eso XD)

PD:

Mangle: Yo y Jeremy? (mira con confusión a todos lados, nada le sacará la imagen mental, casi nada... o nadie ;)

Jeremy: Eh? No!... No! (a él nadie le sacará la imagen mental n.n)

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy! Gracias por leer y que tengan todos una excelente semana! Bye!


	44. Jeremy vs los animatrónicos parte 2

Aquí está la segunda parte! :D ahora se revela la verdad... y el ganador ;)

 **GOLDEN**

PUPPET

por si acaso :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

Jeremy tomó su distancia del animatrónico.

\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Si no me sacas de aquí yo no detendré a Puppet! –gritó Blair

Cuando Puppet hizo ademán de acercarse Jeremy agarró un mando a distancia y le subió el volumen a los sonidos del almacén.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh!

\- Si te acercas o intentas algo le sigo subiendo

Puppet lo miró con seriedad.

\- Si me estás preguntando qué es lo que quiero, pues es muy simple… Ríndete

\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame salir!

Puppet cerró los ojos un momento y levantó las manos.

\- ¿Te rindes?

El animatrónico asintió. Jeremy paró todos los sonidos y se retiró para que Puppet abriera la puerta.

\- VAS A PERDER JEREMY –fue lo último que escuchó el guardia antes de irse

\- ¿No oyes nada? ¿En toda la pizzería? –preguntó Mangle

\- No, eso es extraño… A menos que el recibidor tenga una pésima acústica y no permita oír nada… -le contestó Foxy solo para ser interrumpido por Jeremy

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro –el rubio sacó de detrás de su espalda una especie de bocina y la accionó

Un pitido horrible se escuchó por todo el recibidor y los dos zorros se taparon los oídos rápidamente.

\- ¡Hazlo parar! –se quejó Mangle

\- Ríndanse y lo haré

\- ¡¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta?!

Jeremy hizo una seña hacia sus oídos que tenían un protector naranja.

\- ¡N-nos rendimos! –dijeron ambos desde el suelo

Jeremy paró la bocina y se fue tamborileando sus dedos en sus piernas.

\- ¿Terminaste por ahí?

\- Si alguna vez he visto al señor Fitzgerald sufrir… Ha sido en esa ocasión

\- ¿Por qué le sigues diciendo señor Fitzgerald?

\- Soy formal… ¿Algún problema?

\- No…

\- Menos burlas y más nudos

\- Aún no puedo creer que esto vaya a funcionar

\- Solo date prisa…

Se demoraron un par de minutos en terminar todo y para cuando había llegado el guardia de vuelta a su oficina estaba todo preparado.

\- Jeremy

\- Sr. Fitzgerald

\- Hola chicos –el guardia tenía una sonrisa malévola en su cara- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Nada… bueno para ti

\- Oh ¿En serio?

\- Sin rodeos Sr. Fitzgerald

\- Bien, porque no planeaba andar con rodeos… ríndanse ahora o esto terminará mal…

\- ¿Huh? ¿Es una amenaza?

\- No, Felly, es una realidad… ¿Freddy te vas a rendir?

\- No

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No –contestó la animatrónica antes de que Jeremy sacara la bocina que había usado con Foxy y Mangle

\- ¿Qué estas…? –el guardia apretó el botón y el mismo pitido hizo que Felly rápidamente se tapara las orejas- ¡Ah!

\- Ríndete y me detengo

Felly apretó los dientes y sus ojos rojos se posaron en el guardia.

\- Sr. Fitzgerald le recomiendo que se detenga

\- No, te recomiendo que te alejes… -Jeremy le subió la intensidad a la bocina, ahora el ruido era molesto también para Freddy, pero Felly estaba de rodillas

\- ¡M-me rindo! ¡Ahora detente!

\- Faltas tú –el guardia se quedó mirando al oso que le devolvió la mirada

El rubio le subió la intensidad.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! –Felly estaba con los codos apoyados en el suelo- ¡F-Freddy por favor!

Jeremy volvió a mirar al oso que estaba mirando a la animatrónica.

\- Me rindo –dijo finalmente el oso que se arrodilló junto a Felly cuando Jeremy detuvo el sonido- ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo sé… -Felly aun no soltaba sus orejas

\- Parece que gané –comenzó el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la silla

\- Aun no ha reído al último Sr. Fitzgerald –Freddy estaba parando a Felly del suelo

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No

\- Y puedes decirme… -pero cuando Jeremy se proponía levantar uno de los brazos de la silla, se dio cuenta de que no podía

\- Tu exceso de confianza es tu perdición

\- ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

\- Eso no es todo… -Felly hablaba mientras su sistema temblaba

Cuando Jeremy se había tirado hacia atrás por la sorpresa de no poder levantarse de la silla había activado los mecanismos de cuerda armados por la animatrónica y su silla quedó atada al ventilador.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Bájenme de aquí!

\- ¡Ríndete primero! –los ojos de Felly todavía no volvían a ser dorados mientras se afirmaba al oso, su sistema había sufrido daños

\- ¡Aaah! ¡¿Y de qué sirve que me rinda?! ¡No les queda nadie!

\- Eso no es cierto… -exclamó el segundo oso entrando a la oficina de Jeremy

\- ¡Teddy! ¡Maldito!

\- No me importa tu opinión, ríndete antes de que el pegamento ceda y termines estrellado en contra de una parte de esta oficina…

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! –gritó el rubio

El oso apagó el ventilador y cuando la silla se detuvo lo "ayudó" a bajar. En el momento en que el guaria se enderezó uno de sus brazos fue atrapado por Puppet y el otro por Freddy que lo llevaron contra la pared.

\- Sr. Fitzgerald ahora pagará todos los daños

\- DIME QUIÉN TE AYUDÓ

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Blair que ahora sostenía a Felly

\- Para que Puppet no viera venir alguna de las cosas que hizo, no pudo haberlo hecho solo…

\- ¿Entonces no es obvio quién fue? Esto ya había pasado antes, Golden Freddy está detrás de todo esto, ¿No es así? –exclamó Teddy en el momento en que el oso dorado aparecía en un rincón de la oficina

\- **FUE DIVERTIDO SR. FITZGERALD**

\- Sí, fue divertido mientras duró

\- **SUÉLTENLO**

Freddy y Puppet soltaron a Jeremy.

\- **NO LE HARÁN NADA Y PUPPET REPARARÁ LOS DAÑOS CAUSADOS… HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

Puppet se llevó una mano a la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos arreglando a Felly y la silla del guardia.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? ¡¿Después de todos los problemas que nos causa se va así como así?! –exclamó Felly que por fin se podía parar sin ayuda

\- Es Golden Freddy –le dijo Freddy mientras se acercaba- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí

\- Puppet deberías hablar con él

 _Lo sé…_

Blair revisó que Jeremy estuviera bien y luego los animatrónicos se fueron hacia el comedor para reuniré con los otros. Puppet reparó a Foxy, Mangle y Chica.

\- ¿Y al final quién ganó? –preguntó Thia

\- Sí, escuchamos muchos gritos y ruidos diferentes –agregó Foxy- ¿Estás bien, sis?

\- Sí, ahora sí… pero fue horrible

\- Lo sé, estuvimos ahí –le aseguró Mangle

\- Al final ganó Teddy –dijo Freddy con un tono de amargura

\- ¡Así es, gané yo!

Todos miraron sorprendidos al oso.

\- ¡No es justo ganaste gracias a nosotros! –comenzó Felly

\- Ustedes se rindieron

\- ¡No! BonBon ¿Cómo sabías?

\- ¡No lo sabía, simplemente se me ocurrió!

\- ¿Ah? –Freddy, Felly, Blair y Teddy miraron a los demás que estaban discutiendo los unos con los otros

\- ¡No es cierto! –empezó Blair

\- ¡¿Hicieron una apuesta?! –terminó Felly

\- ¡Y BonBon ganó! –se quejó Bonnie

\- ¡Al menos dime que apostaste por mí! –le reclamó la coneja

\- Eh… No, de hecho el aposté a Freddy…

\- ¿Foxy?

\- Freddy

\- ¿Mangle?

\- Puppet

\- Son unos…

Media hora después de la discusión en el comedor…

 _Y es por eso por lo que…_

 _ **¿Has venido a verme?**_

 _No…_

 _ **¿Entonces qué esperabas? ¿Ha venido Freddy?**_

 _Supongo que no…_

 _ **¿Lo ves? Parecen muy entretenidos para venir a hablarme… Me detendré por ahora, pero no es la última vez que sabrás de mí…**_

 _Como digas Golden…_


	45. Un día con Teddy

Hola! Perdón por desaparecer la semana pasada! u.u tuve algunos problemas por aquí y por allá, pero ya está ;) Además hoy día partieron mis clases! T.T así que voy a estar tratando de escribir ir a clases y coordinar todo :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Teddy**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo… Conociendo a!

\- ¡Con ustedes Teddy!

\- Si no aplauden seré el doble de quisquilloso durante la semana –amenazó el oso en un tono tranquilo

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y lo hicieron por lo menos unos dos minutos, incluso Felly y Blair aplaudían.

\- Ya es suficiente…

\- Bien dicho, ahora iniciaremos con las preguntas del público

\- Pero primero…

\- Felly…

\- No, Blair, Puppet no respondió y tú dijiste que había sido él –la animatrónica le apuntó a Teddy- Dinos, ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer nosotras estas ridículas entrevistas?!

\- Te respondería, pero por más que te dijera que Blair lo mencionó como auto castigo, y créeme que se lo merecen por hacerme enojar a mi… que nunca me enojo…

\- Sí, claro –exclamó Freddy

\- Podrás preguntarle a tu último invitado sobre esto de las entrevistas… Si mal no recuerdo, sí estaba en la lista que te di…

\- Te refieres a…

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta! –la interrumpió el oso- Créeme que aunque quiero quedarme sentado aquí haciendo nada, tengo muchas decisiones que tomar en la pizzería ya que cierto par de animatrónicos que se supone deberían ayudar con este lugar ¡No hacen otra cosa más que flojear todo el día!

\- Y hay otro animatrónico que no hace más que sacarlo en cara… -murmuró Freddy

\- ¿Ok? Siguiente pregunta… O primera del público mejor dicho… -empezó Blair y luego le dio la palabra a Thia

\- Dime Teddy… ¡¿Alguna vez me dejarás entrar a la cocina sin recordarme esa única vez en que salió un poco de humo?!

\- No

\- ¡Teddy! Sé un poco más amable –le susurró Blair

\- Bueno… No Thia, porque aunque tú lo recuerdes como un poco de humo los que estábamos ahí sabemos que eso era ¡Fuego! ¡Sí, FUEGO! Y no quiero, ni Chica tampoco que conste, repetir la experiencia…

\- A eso no era a lo que yo me refería…

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta!

\- ¿Mangle?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre te estás quejando por todo? –todos miraron sorprendidos a la animatrónica por su tono de enojo y por la pregunta que había hecho

Todos menos Teddy que se mantenía en calma.

\- Bueno, Mangle para responder a tu pregunta, déjame hacerte la siguiente… Tú estuviste a cargo de la pizzería por un día ¿No?

\- Sí, el día de la apuesta con Freddy –Mangle no sabía a dónde iba el oso con todo eso, pero Blair y Felly sí

\- Mm… Teddy…

\- Entonces déjame decirte –pero el oso siguió como si la coneja nunca hubiera hablado- Que todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue una farsa porque todos nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para que no tuvieras ningún problema grave que resolver, Balloon Boy se alejó de Jeremy y su linterna y BonBon se quedó sentado sin hacer nada…

\- Trampa –Freddy se cruzó de brazos

\- Eso…

\- Eso, son las cosas como son, y si parece que siempre me estoy quejando, en realidad le estoy pidiendo a todos ustedes lo mínimo para que este lugar no sea un desastre y yo no tenga que estar solucionando el doble de problemas que soluciono todos los días…

\- S-siguiente pregunta…

\- ¿Chica?

\- Y si es tan agobiante, ¿Por qué no pides ayuda?

\- ¿A quién? ¿A ti? Te quedas en la cocina toda la noche cuando intentas hacer algo coordinado, te caes y botas todo… ¡Los que podrían ayudar nunca lo hacen!

\- Yo…

\- Chica solo te estaba dando una idea para que no tuvieras que hacer todo tú, no era necesario que la trataras así –Blair regañó a Teddy

\- Sí, Teddy ¿Cuál es tu problema? –exclamaron Thia y BonBon

\- También deberías dejar de sacar las cosas que haces en cara, es de mal gusto ¿Sabes? –agregó Mangle

\- ¿Además sabes cuál creo que es tu problema Teddy? –Continuó Bonnie- Te crees demasiado genial para recibir ayuda de cualquiera que no seas tú mismo, cuando en realidad no eres más que un…

Freddy y Puppet estaban frente a Teddy.

\- Bonnie… Suficiente –Freddy cortó al conejo antes de que pudiera seguir insultando al otro oso

 _Ya es suficiente esto no es un ataquen a Teddy_

\- Puppet tiene razón, dejen de atacar a Teddy

\- Pero Blair… Acabas de… -empezó Felly

\- Yo solo lo regañé porque no fue amble con Chica, ¡Eso no significa que todos pueden venir e insultar a Teddy!

\- Sé que no te ayudamos

 _Y que te ignoramos cuando vienes pidiendo ayuda_

\- Mm… Puppet, sabes que Teddy no puede oírte –le susurró Blair

 _Y además no te hablo_

\- ¡Ejem! –Freddy se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su discurso cool- Pero no quiere decir que no estemos ahí cuando nos necesites

\- COMO AHORA

\- ¿Todos? –el oso levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

\- Lo sentimos Teddy –se escuchó en coro por la pizzería

\- Esta bien, no me importa mucho la opinión que todos tengan de mí… -el oso más bajo se ganó una mirada seria de parte de Freddy- P-pero gracias por las palabras

\- ¡Teddy! –se escuchó a Jeremy gritar seguido de los típicos golpes

\- Y creo que esta entrevista llega a su fin –dijo el oso mientras salía en dirección a la oficina del guardia

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Hola Chicas! No se preocupen! yo tampoco publique... u.u (esperemos que ahora si retomemos el ritmo XD) Así que a responder!:

1- Creo que... nop

2- Seee... está loca esa tipa!

3- Sí, demonios más matones... me gustaría ver al demonio del fuego en la cabeza (o humo... aunque yo creo que es fuego)

4- P*** (en realidad todas las palabras empiezan con P :p)

5- La gorda Pepa! Como que no la paso...

6- Bien, aunque si uno no sabe de vídeo juegos es bastante denso... (pero yo si sé XD)

7- De la vida? yo diría Resident Evil... sip

8- Rosa

9- Debrah... definitivamente... dejó huella ¬¬

10- Alexy es un amor y Dimitri es más lindo... pero muy estirado para mi gusto (demasiada formalidad XD)

Que tengan una excelente semana y ya que estamos... Un muuuy buen inicio de semestre a todos (No importa si es atrasado XD) :D


	46. Fiesta!

Viernes de spin-off! Por supuesto! ;) El lunes se viene la última entrevista... Ya queda cada vez menos de las aventuras de Jeremy u.u

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **¡Fiesta!**

\- Entonces...

\- Pero...

\- ¡No seas cobarde Blair!

\- ¡No soy cobarde! ¿Pero no será mucho? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas se nos van de las manos? ¿Quién nos va a ayudar?

\- Las cosas no se nos van a ir de las manos... ¡Serán unas horas hermana!

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero créeme que lo verá venir!

Blair se encaminó hacia el Prize Córner.

\- ¿Está todo listo Felly?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien... Blair ya debería estar lista... ¡Empiecen!

\- ¡Vamos BonBon!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Teddy -Freddy entró en el Backstage sin ningún ánimo, como siempre

Por su parte Puppet entró caminando con calma.

\- ¿Por qué tienes los dedos amarrados?

 _Una apuesta..._

\- ¿Tu haciendo apuestas? Déjame adivinar... ¿Blair?

Puppet asintió.

\- ¡Ejem! Vinimos a discutir algo ¿Recuerdan?

\- Sí, sí, adelante dinos qué planea hacer BonBon ahora...

\- De hecho...

Mientras los tres hablaban Bonnie y Foxy cargaban la caja de Puppet hasta la puerta del Backstage y Felly había cerrado la puerta con llave solo por si acaso, con las llaves que le había quitado a Jeremy.

\- ¡Despacio! -los regañó Felly cuando soltaron la caja frente a la puerta metiendo ruido

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? -se escuchó la voz de Teddy desde dentro del Backstage  
\- Nada Teddy descuida solo se me cayó una de las cajas que me pediste que moviera... -la animatrónica lo tenía todo fríamente calculado para que no sospecharan nada y había aceptado la orden de Teddy de mover unas cajas hasta el comedor

\- ¡Ten cuidado con las cajas Felly!

\- ¡Teddy, solo tienen mermelada! Tú sigue en lo tuyo, no volverá a pasar...

No se escuchó más del oso.

\- Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- No se...

\- ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Hay que poner música, sacar la comida y disfrutar del momento sin jefes! -Foxy traía una caja con globos y confeti y Bonnie traía a Jeremy que estaba encargado de la música

Las animatrónicas lo quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué? No pensaron que pondríamos nuestras canciones ¿O sí? ¿Música infantil? No gracias...

\- ¿Por qué siempre me arrastran a mí a estas cosas?

\- Relájate, mate no pasara nada malo

\- ¡Ya viene la comida! -exclamaron Thia y BonBon entrando también al comedor  
\- ¿Te ayudo con eso? -dijo Mangle mientras tomaba serpentinas de la caja y globos- ¿Felly?

\- Bueno -la animatrónica se encogió de hombros y se puso a inflar globos  
Luego de un rato todo estuvo listo. Jeremy, que se dio cuenta de que podía encontrar prácticamente de todo en la oficina, estaba instalando un par de parlantes a su celular para poner música...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

\- Música, ¿Tal vez? -Freddy movió la cabeza a un lado

\- Puedo oírlo, pero ¿Por qué ponen música?

\- Que te importa Teddy, relájate

\- Claro, dijo el amo de la relajación

\- Bueno, sabes que ya terminamos con este tema de otra de las ideas estúpidas de BonBon, así que... -el otro oso se dio la vuelta ignorando a Freddy y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan callado?

 _Nada en particular..._

\- ¡¿Huh?!

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- ¡No se puede abrir la puerta! ¡Está cerrada con llave!

\- ¿Qué? Tú... ¿Sabías algo de esto?

 _No...  
_ \- Sí claro...

\- ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Ahora!

\- Deja de gritar Teddy, cuando rompan algo nos van a soltar...

\- ¡No quiero estar aquí encerrado!

 _Recuerda que a Teddy no le gustan los espacios cerrados..._

\- Genial, y yo que pensaba relajarme haciendo nada...

\- ¡Yuhu!

A Foxy se le había ocurrido la idea de amarrar unas cuerdas y con la ayuda de Mangle habían hecho una especie de columpio.

\- BonBon es mi turno, ¡Muévete! -Thia sacó al animatrónico y comenzó a balancearse  
\- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? Deberían estar columpiándose también -Bonnie se había acercado a una esquina del comedor donde estaba Blair con Felly mirando a los demás bailar, como Mangle con Foxy o columpiarse como BonBon y Thia que se estaban turnando

\- No es divertido si Teddy no te está gritando... -dijo Felly

\- Algo puede salir mal -explicó Blair

\- ¡No sean aguafiestas!

\- ¡No somos aguafiestas!

\- Felly pensé que serías la más feliz de todas de hacer lo que quisieras

\- Ya te lo dije, sino es malo hacerlo, entonces no vale la pena...

\- Las dejaré aquí con su mal humor -Bonnie finalmente se fue a buscar a Chica

\- ¡Oigan!

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? -Felly inclinó la cabeza un momento, le había parecido escuchar un grito, pero no estaba segura

\- No, aunque con el volumen prácticamente al máximo, ¿Quién escucharía algo?  
\- Puede que no sea nada...

\- ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Ahora! -Teddy golpeaba la puerta

\- Teddy, vas a botar la puerta

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Además por si no lo notaste, genio, debí haberla botado hace rato!

 _Mi caja está del otro lado, no importa cuánto intente, no podrá derribarla..._

\- ¡Entonces has algo Puppet!

 _No puedo..._

\- ¿Y eso es por?

 _Mis dedos ¿Recuerdas? Aposté que no los iba a chasquear en todo el día..._

\- Me estás... Blair... ¡Todo esto estaba planeado y tú te lo has tragado todo Teddy!  
\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

\- Hicieron que BonBon pensara en alguna estúpida idea que te convenciera de reunirnos aquí a todos y luego nos encerraron...

\- ¡Felly! ¡Déjame salir!

\- Yo le apostaría más a Bonnie y Foxy...

\- ¡Tu siempre defendiendo a tu novia!

\- Ok... Debes calmarte, además si quieres salir de aquí "mi novia" -Freddy marcó las comillas con sus dedos- Es la única que puede oírte con la música tan alta

\- ¡FELLY!

Jeremy estaba rockeando contra Bonnie en la máquina de juegos, sobre la mesa.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Bonnie eres el mejor!

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy el mejor!

\- ¿Porque Chica lo dice? ¡Ja! Mira y aprende

\- Debo reconocer que no lo haces nada mal...

\- ¡En tu cara conejo!

Ya había unos cuantos agujeros en la pared de cuando BonBon se había caído del columpio o más bien había sido empujado por Thia. Blair estaba a punto de colapsar y cortar las cuerdas para que no siguieran haciendo destrozos.  
\- Quizá, sí sea hora de divertirse... -Felly comenzaba a irse del lado de Blair

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Tú no te irás!

\- ¡FELLY!

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Escuchaste algo otra vez?

\- Sí...

\- ¡FELLY!

\- Es Teddy...

\- ¿Teddy? ¿No Freddy?

\- No es Teddy el que está gritando como un histérico

\- ¿Le abrimos?

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Es Teddy! ¡Es el impulso que necesito! No le abriré...

\- Pero...

\- ¡No!

\- ¡FELLY!

\- Creo que no está funcionando... ¿Qué tan fuerte está la música para que no escuche?  
Teddy fue a sentarse al suelo lejos de la puerta.

\- Vamos Teddy... Piensa en otra cosa

 _Puedes decirle lo que está pasando afuera si quieres..._ El animatrónico de cabello negro esbozó una sonrisa un poco perturbadora

\- No estás ayudando Puppet

\- No me siento bien... No me gustan los espacios cerrados

\- ¡Felly!

Todos los animatrónicos estaban saltando jugando un juego llamado stop. Saltaban y Jeremy paraba la música unos segundos entonces el que se movía quedaba fuera. Ya solo estaban Felly, Blair, Mangle y Thia jugando.

\- ¡Stop! -gritó el guardia mientras los otros animatrónicos se ponían a discutir sobre quién se estaba moviendo

\- ¡Felly! -las orejas de Felly se movieron de forma automática

\- ¡Se movieron tus orejas! -comenzaba a gritar Bonnie

\- Shhhhh

\- ¡Felly!

\- ¡Quedas fuera!

\- Sí, sí, sí

Felly se salió del juego y se acercó a la puerta. Los demás comenzaron a saltar otra vez.

\- Fe...

\- Ya te escuché –la animatrónica cortó al oso

\- ¡Por fin! ¡¿Se pude saber que te tomó tanto tiempo?!

\- Teddy cállate, no estás ayudando... –Freddy comenzaba a perder la paciencia con los gritos de Teddy

\- ¿Ok?

\- ¡No te vayas! Recuerda que Teddy es claustrofóbico... Debes sacarlo de aquí...  
\- ¡Ahora! ¡Sácame ahora! ¡¿Entendiste?!

\- Veré qué puedo hacer...

\- Felly, no es gracioso... –la voz de Freddy era muy grave

\- ¡Esta bien! Traeré a los otros para que muevan la caja...

\- Gracias

\- Aja...

Felly se dio la vuelta y vio como Bonnie y Foxy se subían a una mesa a saltar, aparentemente el juego lo había ganado Mangle, y ahora está estaba colgada del techo ayudando a Thia a saltar de una mesa a otra.

\- P-puede que me demore un poco...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Solo... Intenta no demorarte mucho...

\- No estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo...

\- Puppet dice que busques a Blair

\- Claro, Blair

Felly se acercó a la coneja que iba a comenzar a saltar también.

\- ¡Blair!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Bájate de ahí!

\- ¡Pero es mi turno! ¡Espera el tuyo!

\- ¡No me interesa saltar!

\- ¿Desde cuándo...? -Felly tiró a la coneja del brazo y la bajó

\- ¡Es mi turno yupi! -BonBon tomó el turno de Blair y comenzó a saltar de mesa en mesa

\- ¿Qué? ¡Acabo de perder mi turno!

\- Blair, hay que sacar a Teddy del almacén

\- ¡Pero dijiste que no!

\- ¡Ya sé lo que dije! ¡Pero el oso le tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Hay que hacer que Bonnie y Foxy quiten la caja

\- Si puedes hacer que se bajen de la mesa... -pero la mesa ya estaba rota

\- ¿C-creo que ya se bajaron?

\- ¡Foxy!

\- Tranquila, sis, no hay nadie ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Bonnie!

\- ¡Hola aguafiestas!

\- ¡Tienen que sacar a Teddy del almacén! -dijeron ambas llevándose del brazo a sus hermanos

Detrás de ellas se escuchaban más mesas rompiéndose.

\- Alguien va a estar muy molesto -Blair estaba nerviosa

\- Sí, primero nos agradecerá que lo sacamos y después nos va a matar...

\- ¿Entonces para que lo sacamos?

\- Porque, Foxy, Teddy no está bien ahí dentro...

\- Recuerden que tiene pánico a espacios cerrados...

\- Debe estar bien, lleva ahí cuatro horas...

\- ¡Lleva cuatro horas gritando para que lo saquemos de ahí!

\- Tienes buen oído, sis

\- Solo... Muevan la caja ¿Sí?

\- Bien -Bonnie soltó cortante al tiempo que sostenía un lado de la caja y esperaba que Foxy hiciera lo mismo

Cuando movieron la caja Felly le sacó la llave y tiró de la puerta para que se abriera. Teddy salió disparado hacia el comedor seguido de Freddy y luego Puppet.  
\- ¡¿Pero qué?! -Teddy tenía los ojos blancos y cuando vio el estado del comedor no se relajó ni un poco

Jeremy apagó la música y se sentó para observar el espectáculo mientras que Freddy hacia un registro de los daños. Puppet sólo movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿Lo sentimos? -comenzó Chica

\- Ustedes...

\- No, Teddy, sí estuvo mal encerrarte a pesar de tu problema con lugares pequeños...  
\- Y no sacarlo en 4 horas... -agregó Mangle

\- ¿De Parte de quién estás? -le susurró Bonnie

\- ¡Pero fue divertido mientras duro! Vamos, no se van a molestar tanto ¿O sí? -terminó Foxy en su mejor tono amistoso

\- Mira tú pirata de cuarta...

\- ¡Hey! -Felly le arrojó una caja- ¡Se están tratando de disculpar!

\- Tu...

\- Teddy al menos ya te sacaron contrólate... -pero antes de que Bonnie pudiera terminar la frase, Teddy se le había tirado encima botándolo de la sorpresa

\- ¡Quítate!

Antes de que el oso hiciera cualquier movimiento Puppet lo tenía sujeto de los brazos y lo levantó de encima del conejo sin dificultad.

\- SUFICIENTE

Todos se detuvieron en el puesto.

\- REPARARÉ SOLO LOS MUEBLES DEL COMEDOR... EL RESTO LO LIMPIARAN TODOS USTEDES... ¡AHORA!

Al final, todos se pasaron el resto de la noche limpiando, Freddy no hizo absolutamente nada y Teddy retó a todo el mundo mientras hacían el aseo.

* * *

Muchos saludos a todos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana! Bye! :D


	47. Un día con Golden Freddy

Me retrasé un día! pero aquí está el final de las entrevistas!

Una pequeña guía para leer:

cuando no esté enunciado quien está hablando (solo para el caso Puppet/Golden Freddy que usan el mismo tipo de "voz")

 **Golden Freddy (tanto mayúsculas como _cursiva_ )**

Puppet

ok? Súper ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Un día con Golden Freddy**

\- Bienvenidos a…

\- ¡Nuestro último conociendo a!

\- Eh… Sí, si ven que Felly baila y salta al mismo tiempo es porque es nuestra ¡Última entrevista en la pizzería! ¡Y nos despediremos con un invitado muy especial!

\- ¡Golden Freddy! –se escucharon los aplausos desde las mesas del comedor

\- ¿Y dónde está Golden Freddy? –preguntó Foxy luego que de un par de minutos la silla frente a las animatrónicas siguiera vacía

\- Mm… ¿Felly?

\- Tranquila, debería aparecer

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? –le preguntó la coneja

\- Lo llamé

Blair inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

\- Me dirigí al almacén y grité que hoy haríamos la última entrevista y que él sabía que debía venir…

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso fue todo lo que hiciste?

\- ¿Qué esperabas?

\- ¡Que lo vieras en persona! ¡Que te aseguraras que recibía el mensaje!

Cuando la coneja terminó de gritar apareció Golden Freddy sentado frente a ellas dándoles un susto a todos.

\- HOLA

\- H-hola Golden Freddy –saludaron ambas

\- E-empecemos entonces con las preguntas del público –exclamó Blair

\- ¿Foxy?

\- Dinos, Golden Freddy, ¿Cómo llegó Balloon Girl a la pizzería?

Las animatrónicas lo miraron por un momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Bonnie no deja d presumir que lo sabe y no lo quiere contar!

\- PUPPET

 _¿Se pude saber por qué tengo que contarlo yo?_

 _ **Me debes algunas…**_

\- Woa, no sabía qué tan enojado estabas… -comentó Freddy

Esta vez Mangle y Blair quedaron tan colgadas como el resto de los animatrónicos porque el oso dorado solo hablaba con Freddy y Puppet.

\- NO FUE NADA EXTRAORDINARIO… BALLOON GIRL LLEGABA ESE DÍA A LA PIZZERÍA Y LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE SACARLA DE LA OFICINA DE ROBERT E INICIAR SU PROGRAMA –terminó Puppet

\- ¿Y eso es todo? –preguntaron los animatrónicos que no habían escuchado la historia

\- ESO ES TODO

\- ¿Y Robert no sospechó nada? –preguntó Thia

\- ASUMIÓ QUE YA VENÍA PROGRAMADA –el animatrónico se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada seria a Golden Freddy

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta!

\- ¿Bonnie?

\- ¿Por qué Puppet solo puede hablar con algunos de nosotros? –inquirió el conejo

\- NO ENTIENDO TU PREGUNTA… PUPPET PUEDE HABLAR CON TODOS… ACABA DE HACERLO

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero…

\- PUES… EN TEORÍA PUEDE HABLAR CON TODOS, PERO ELIGE NO HACERLO

\- ¿Es así, Puppet? –todos miraron a Puppet que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba muy molesto al oso dorado

\- ÉL DIJO EN TEORÍA –Puppet recalcó las palabras- ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

\- ¿Thia?

\- ¿Dónde está la llave del sótano, Golden Freddy?

\- ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA SABERLO?

\- ¿Por qué eres Golden Freddy?

\- SI DEBEN SABERLO, ROBERT LA PERDIÓ CUANDO ASUMIÓ COMO JEFE… Y DE HECHO NADIE MÁS LO SABE, ÉL SE ENCARGÓ DE ESO… Y SI TUVIERA QUE ADIVINAR, DIRÍA QUE ESTÁ EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE SU CASA

 _No es como que la necesites de todas maneras…_

 _ **No, de hecho no la necesito…**_

Golden Freddy y Puppet intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta!

\- ¿Teddy?

\- SOLO PUEDES PREGUNTAR SI SE TRATA DE MI… YA ME CANSÉ DE RESPONDER SUS DUDAS SOBRE LA PIZZERÍA

\- Ok… ¿Por qué no te podemos llamar Goldie? –todos miraron a Teddy- ¿Qué? Dijo que tenía que ser sobre él

\- ¿A TI TE GUSTA QUE TE LLAMEN TEDDY?

\- Eh... Sí, es mi nombre

\- PUES DEBERÍAS CAMBIARLO, ES RIDÍCULO

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

\- Creo que se parece más a Freddy de lo que creíamos… -le susurró Blair a Felly

\- Sí, la verdad es que no habíamos hablado tanto con él… nunca

\- ¿P-Puppet? –Blair tenía un mal presentimiento

 _¿Hasta cuándo planeas desquitarte con nosotros?_

 **\- SI VAS A PREGUNTRME ALGO, ENTONCES HAZLO COMO CORRESPONDE**

\- ¿HASTA CUÁNDO PIENSAS SEGUIR CON TU PATALETA?

 **\- ¡NO ES UNA PATALETA! ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE HA ESFORZADO EN HABLAR CONMIGO?**

Y ahí estaba el mal presentimiento de Blair.

\- No es como que no lo hayamos intentado Goldie –remarcó Teddy para hacer enfadar al oso dorado

\- ¡HM!

\- ¡Dejaremos hasta aquí las preguntas del público! –intervino la coneja

\- ¡Lo que nos da el turno a nosotras! Dinos, ahora y sin excusas ¡¿Por qué hicimos estas entrevistas?!

\- BLAIR LO SUGIRIÓ Y LOS ALTOS ESTUVIERON DE A CUERDO… ESO ES TODO… ADEMÁS ASÍ CALLÁBAMOS A TEDDY

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Como ya terminamos me voy!

\- Felly…

\- ¡No Blair! ¡Me voy! ¡Ya aguante todas las entrevistas!

\- Pero, ¿No deberíamos despedirnos de manera oficial?

\- ¿Quieres una despedida de manera oficial? ¡Thia, BonBon! ¡Una fiesta, ahora! Y díganle al oso irritable de ahí –señaló a Golden Freddy- ¡Que se quede!

Y se armó la fiesta.

* * *

Ojala mi vida fuera de fiesta en fiesta! XD Que tengan una buena semana! Bye!


	48. Master Chef con Chica

Nuevo capítulo... Les dije que faltaba muy poco de Jeremy? :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :) Y por supuesto el título del programa Master Chef tampoco ;)**

* * *

 **Master Chef con Chica**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a...!

\- Se supone que ya no hacemos más entrevistas ¿Recuerdas?

\- Esta no es una entrevista Felly... Es algo que nos pidió Chica... O Thia más bien...  
\- ¿Huh? -la animatrónica inclinó la cabeza a un lado

\- ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de cocina! -exclamó Thia detrás de ellas haciéndolas saltar

\- ¿Concurso de cocina?

\- Sí, Felly, ¡Te lo dije!

\- Lo siento no lo recuerdo

\- Quisiste decir que no escuchas lo que te dicen los demás...

\- Nadie te pregunto Teddy

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata todo esto?

\- Otro más que no escucha nada... -Teddy soltó aire antes de subirse al escenario y bajar a Blair y Felly- Thia en una bastante infantil postura -el oso dejó que la animatrónica lo mirara con odio- Le pidió a Chica que organizará este concurso de cocina en el que pretende demostrar que cocina mejor que nosotros que nos burlamos constantemente...

\- Oh -se escuchó en el comedor que ya se había llenado

\- ¡Aquí está! -BonBon venía con Jeremy o más bien el guardia entraba al comedor arrastrado por el conejo azul

\- Bien, entonces ¡Nos vamos a la cocina!

Todos los animatrónicos siguieron a Thia hasta la cocina.

En la cocina se encontraron con el mesón del centro con diferentes estaciones para cocinar. Todo preparado por Chica y Puppet.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la cocina! ¡Yo, Jeremy y los Balloons seremos los jueces!

\- ¡Ah no! ¡No gracias, no quiero morir! -Jeremy comenzó a reclamar, pero fue inútil cuando Teddy lo sentó en la silla al lado de Chica y luego se sentaron los Balloons  
\- No morirás... Ten un poco de fe en los demás -le susurró Chica y el guardia la miró con terror

\- Todos los demás seremos participantes -comenzó Thia- así que ¡A sus puestos!  
Todos se ubicaron en un lugar para cocinar, mientras Puppet repartía delantales  
\- ¡Muy bien! Daré el primer plato... -Chica hizo una pausa- ¡Pizza!

Todos comenzaron a leer la receta que estaba en sus estaciones. Y algunos habían comenzado a estirar la masa de la pizza como era el caso de Blair y Thia que ya habían visto a Chica hacer pizza antes, varias veces.

\- Y... ¿Esto no es con tiempo? -preguntó Balloon Girl

\- ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Tienen 40 minutos!

Todos miraron a Chica con odio.

\- ¡Puppet eso es trampa! -Teddy dejó de girar su masa para acusar al animatrónico  
\- ¡Puppet se supone que debes hacerla tú mismo no hacerla aparecer de la nada! -lo regañó Chica

Puppet chasqueó los dedos y la pizza desapareció... Solo para aparecer en la cabeza de Jeremy.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Quedas descalificado!

Chica miró al guardia.

\- ¿Me hiciste juez no? -la animatrónica asintió- Entonces te acabo de descalificar  
Puppet se sacó el delantal y se apartó del mesón.

\- P-pero ¿Podríamos darle otra oportunidad?

\- No

\- Puppet, ven a sentarte, te nombro juez -le dijo Balloon Girl

\- Pero entonces ¿Qué harás tú?

\- ¡Yo seré la que comente! Así es más divertido -la niña esperó a que él animatrónico se sentara y se fue a las estaciones donde todos los demás ya habían reanudado sus actividades

\- Dinos Teddy -el oso tuvo que hacer una maniobra para atrapar la masa que había tirado hacia arriba

\- ¡No asustes!

\- Ups, pero dinos... ¿De qué será tu pizza?

\- Eh... ¿De lo que dice aquí?

\- Que original... -la animatrónica se movió a la siguiente estación- Vaya, Felly parece que esto se te da bien

\- ¿Te refieres a golpear y arrojar cosas? ¡Por supuesto que se me da bien!

\- ¿Y qué nos dices tú BonBon? -el conejo azul todavía estaba estirando la masa- Mm... ¿No deberías comenzar a poner los ingredientes?

\- No, ¡Aún no está lista!

\- Ok... ¿Y Thia...?

La animatrónica estaba arrojando y atrapando la masa con mucho entusiasmo luego la estrelló contra el mesón como si la masa la hubiese hecho enojar y Balloon Girl se alejó antes de que le salpicara la salsa de tomate

\- Mucho entusiasmo... Woa ¡Mangle ya está poniendo el queso! Muy bien... Aunque no superan a Freddy que ya está poniendo orégano... ¡Estas casi listo!

\- Las cosas deben hacerse bien... Yo no pierdo mi tiempo

\- Claro... ¡Y Blair no se queda atrás! ¡Está poniendo los tomates! ¡Eso tiene buena pinta!

\- ¡Gracias! -le devolvió la coneja con una sonrisa

\- ¡No hay de qué! Y Bonnie... -el animatrónico estaba arrojando con mucha fuerza la masa- Eh... Bonnie creo que...

Pero ya era tarde, la masa se había pegado al techo.

\- Mm... Creo que necesitamos ayuda por aquí... Y por acá... -Foxy tenía la masa enganchada en el garfio y en su intento por sacársela la arrojó lejos  
Balloon Girl se agachó justo a tiempo y la masa fue a parar a la cara de Puppet.  
\- Ahahahahahahahahaha -Balloon Boy comenzó a reírse

\- Al menos alguien lo está pasando muy bien

\- Karma -le dijo el rubio a Puppet

Luego de los 15 minutos que quedaban las pizzas fueron metidas al horno y cada uno corto un trozo, lo puso en un plato y Balloon Girl los hizo pasar por los jueces.

\- ¡La pizza de Teddy! Tiene un aspecto... Peculiar...

\- ¡Solo se quemó un poco es todo!

\- ¿Por qué a mí? -fue lo único que exclamó Jeremy antes de probarla

\- ¿Cuál es la nota de los jueces?

\- ¿Cuál es el mínimo? -preguntó el guardia tomando un poco de jugo del vaso que le había dado Chica

\- ¿0 supongo? El máximo sería 10...

El rubio podía sentir la mirada de Teddy perforando su cabeza.

\- Por sabor un 6, la verdad es que se quemó bastante...

\- ¡Hm!

\- Yo le doy un 7 se ve lo quemado Teddy, tiene que ser una presentación perfecta... -le dijo Chica

\- ¡Ahahahahahahahahaha!

\- Creo que eso es un 8, ¡Le caes bien a Balloon Boy! -dijo la pequeña animatrónica  
\- ¿Gracias?

Puppet levantó 3 dedos.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Estas molesto porque te acuse! ¡Esa nota no tiene fundamento...!  
\- ¡Siguiente Pizza! -gritó Balloon Girl mientras traía el siguiente trozo

\- Si le echaste algo a esto para que me caiga mal...

\- Tu tranquilo, solo pruébala Jeremy -le animó Felly

\- Mm... Vaya... No está mal... 8

\- ¿No está mal? ¿Y solo un 8? ¡¿Cómo voy a ganar con esa basura de calificación?!  
\- Tu presentación está muy bien... 9

\- ¡Si está muy bien entonces dame el 10 Chica!

Puppet levantó un letrero con un 8.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso...? No importa... ¿Balloon Boy?

\- Ahahahahahaha

\- Eso es un 5, creo que no caes tan bien

\- ¡Y para lo que me importa!

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡El trozo de la concursante estrella! ¡Con ustedes Thia!

\- Me da miedo...

\- JEREMY...

El guardia se metió un trozo en la boca, Thia le daba más miedo.

\- 7... Está un poco seca...

\- 9 tu presentación está bastante bien

\- ¡Claro! La de ella es bastante bien, pero tiene el 9 ¡¿No?!

\- Felly déjalo estar...

El letrero de Puppet decía 9.

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- Y eso es un 9 ¡Le caes muy bien Thia!

\- ¿Quieres decir que Jeremy arruina mi puntuación? -los ojos de la animatrónica se pusieron blancos

\- Oye... Soy el único que puede saborear... Aunque no me guste para nada...

\- ¡Hm!

\- ¡Siguiente trozo! Veamos qué le pueden decir a BonBon

\- Que no pienso probar esa cosa...

\- Pero ¿Por qué Jeremy?

\- ¡Porque está cruda!

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿La metiste al horno?

\- ¿Había que meterla al horno?

\- ¡Sí! -le gritaron todos

\- Oh...

\- 0

\- 3, al menos se ve bien, pero no se puede perdonar que no sea comestible

El cartel de Puppet ponía un 0.

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- ¿Si se ríe mucho quiere decir que le caigo bien?

\- No, solo se está burlando de ti -le aseguró Balloon Girl- Te da un 8

Todos miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué? A él no le importa si no se puede comer

La mayoría hizo un face palm.

\- ¡Siguiente trozo!

\- Al menos esta huele muy bien -exclamó el guardia mientras la probaba- Mm... 9, le falta algo, pero no sé que...

\- Te falto el orégano Mangle o habrías tenido el 10... 9

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé!

El cartel de Puppet le dio un 10. _Buen trabajo_

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- ¡Balloon Boy te da un 10 también! Hasta ahora tenemos una ganadora...

\- ¡Ejem!

\- Claro, claro, ¡Siguiente trozo!

\- ¿Le echaste veneno?

\- ¿Yo? Nunca... ¿Cómo podría bajo la vigilancia de Chica? -agregó Freddy cuando el guardia le dio una mirada de sospecha en un tono inocente

\- Hm... -Jeremy se llevó un trozo a la boca con temor, pero se sorprendió- ¡E-está deliciosa! 10 -el guardia tomó otro trozo

\- Y tiene una presentación perfecta ¡10!

Puppet dudó por un momento pero levantÓ un 10.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡¿A él le dan 10?! ¡No es justo!

\- Parece que alguien perdió la apuesta... -la molestó Freddy

\- No, dijimos que tenías que ganar ¡Aún no ganas!

\- Ahahahahaahahahahahahahaha

\- Balloon Boy te da un 6

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Jajajajajajajajaja... Nunca me habías caído bien, pero ahora te ganaste un pequeño espacio Balloon Boy

\- ¡Y eso es todo para la puntuación perfecta! ¡Siguiente!

Puppet tenía levantado el cartel antes de que Blair alcanzará a poner el plato en la mesa.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Freddy y Felly si van a seguir con el escándalo, entonces se tendrán que ir... -les advirtió Chica

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros...

\- Mm... Un 8, le falta un poco de sabor...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mm... Blair, le echaste salsa ¿Verdad? -le preguntó Chica

\- ¿Salsa? Pensé que con el tomate era suficiente... ¿Para qué echar además salsa de tomate? ¿No es un tanto redundante?

\- ¡No! ¡Debe llevar salsa! -respondieron todos

\- Ok...

\- 9... Te faltó la salsa

\- Por supuesto

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- 8 -finalizó Balloon Girl poniendo otro trozo frente a Jeremy

\- ¿Estas bromeando? No voy a probar algo que tuvo que ser despegado del techo...  
\- No seas niñita

\- ¡No soy niñita, pero puede tener cualquier cosa pegada! No quiero intoxicarme  
\- Bonnie porque tenias que pegarla al techo eso la hace no comestible…

Jeremy le dio una mirada de ¡Gracias! A Chica.

\- 0, si no la puedo comer no la califico

\- No es como si me importara...

\- 4, al menos tiene una presentación... Dudosa, pero la tiene...

Puppet había puesto en su cartel un 5.

\- ¡No! -por su parte Balloon Boy se había escondido debajo de la silla

\- Y eso es un 0 para ti...

Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

\- Foxy... Le falta el tomate y el orégano a tu pizza...

\- ¿Y qué esperabas mate? ¡Tuve que hacerla de nuevo!

\- Y tiene algunas fisuras...

\- ¡No esperarás que sea perfecta Chica! ¡Trata de cocinar con un garfio!

Puppet había levantado su cartel y sorprendió a todos dándole un 8 a pesar de que la masa se había pegado a algunos de sus cabellos y su traje tenía algunos tajos de los intentos de Foxy de quitarle la masa de encima.

\- Te daré un 7 -dijo el guardia- a pesar de todo está crujiente, y así son deliciosas  
\- Te daré un 7 por intentarlo de nuevo -le concedió Chica

\- ¡10!

\- ¡Mira eso! ¡Ni siquiera se ríe ahora, tú le caes muy bien!

\- ¡Ejem! ¡Presten atención! -comenzó Balloon Girl- Luego de unos minutos de cálculos hechos por Jeremy y por lo tanto nada confiables...

\- ¡Oye!

\- La ganadora de la primera ronda es... ¡Mangle!

\- ¡No es justo!

Todos los demás, excepto por Freddy aplaudieron.

\- ¡Ahora para la ronda final harán Cupcakes!

Todos se lo esperaban.

\- ¡En sus marcas listos fuera!

Todos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus estaciones y comenzaron a abrir los ingredientes... Unos con más facilidad que otros...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Esto no se sale! -Foxy había abierto la harina con el garfio y este se había quedado atrapado

Cuando intentó sacarse la bolsa del garfio comenzó a espolvorear harina por todos lados. Balloon Girl que se dirigía a su estación retrocedió rápidamente, pero resbaló con la mantequilla que él animatrónico había botado sin darse cuenta. Una nube de harina comenzó a levantarse alrededor de Foxy y los que estaban más cerca de él, Bonnie y Blair.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Balloon... Girl! -la coneja no paraba de toser para sacar la harina de su sistema  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Freddy había ido a sacarla del suelo justo antes de que Bonnie casi la pisa

\- Sí, bueno llena de harina, pero bien

\- Felly

\- ¡Estoy en eso! -la animatrónica estaba adentrándose en la nube de harina para quitarle la bolsa a Foxy de la mano y así dejara de esparcir harina- ¡Dame eso Foxy!

Y el desastre continuó. Felly tiró de la bolsa en el mismo momento que Foxy. Por una parte a la animatrónica le cayó harina en los ojos lo que la hizo retroceder y tropezarse con Freddy que aún estaba agachado y cuando cayó boto en su camino a Mangle que a su vez arrasó con Thia. Toda la situación distrajo a BonBon que al ayudar a las tres animatrónicas a levantarse, dejó el delantal cerca del horno... Con la puerta abierta.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamaron los zorros cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de incendios y los rociadores empezaron a tirar agua mojando a todos en la cocina y a los que tenían harina dejándolos prácticamente inmóviles

\- ¡Jeremy apaga la alarma!

\- ¡Apaga el fuego primero Chica!

Chica tomó el extintor de la cocina y apagó el fuego entonces Jeremy desactivó rápidamente la alarma de incendios y contempló el desastre: todos los animatrónicos mojados, Freddy, Bonnie, Blair, Balloon Girl, Foxy y Felly sentados en el suelo sin poder moverse; Mangle y Thia eran un enredo de piezas metálicas y BonBon tenía temblores por el agua en sus circuitos.

\- Puppet es tu turno -dijo Teddy desde la izquierda del guardia

Jeremy notó solo en ese momento que el animatrónico había huido del mesón así que solo estaba mojado.

Puppet chasqueó sus dedos y la harina desapareció al igual que el agua de la cocina. Después Chica fue a ayudar a todos a levantarse y tuvieron que trapear el resto de la pizzería para sacar el agua del local y que nadie supiera del desastre.  
\- Y entonces ¿Quién ganó? -preguntó BonBon

\- Claramente tu pizza cruda no... -le respondió el rubio mientras trapeaban el recibidor  
\- ¡Fue solo un descuido!

\- Ganó Mangle ¿No, Freddy? -era el turno de Felly de molestarlo

\- ¡Hm! Todo por culpa de ese enano...

\- ¡Menos conversación y más limpieza! -Teddy pasó para "supervisar"

\- Sí, Teddy -le contestaron los cuatro con un tono irónico

\- Por cierto no olvidaremos que te salvaste solo...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Querías que me quedara y arruinara mi traje? Yo creo que no...

\- Como digas...

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- ¡Balloon Boy! -detrás del animatrónico iba corriendo Chica

\- ¡No! -Jeremy, BonBon, Freddy y Felly gritaron cuando el animatrónico dio vuelta el cubo con agua que habían recogido y vieron como su trabajo se devolvía al piso

\- Oh... Tendrán que empezar de nuevo... Qué lástima -les dijo el oso mientras salía por el pasillo

\- ¡Ah no! -Felly tomó el agua que quedaba en el cubo y se la arrojó  
Y así todo lo que habían limpiado comenzó a ensuciarse en una guerra de agua... Que después tuvo que limpiar Puppet.

* * *

Estamos exactamente en las mismas Luna! Yo también estoy tratando de encontrar el tiempo para escribir, corregir y publicar... Y es difícil, pero no imposible :) (por eso publico de hecho XD)... En fin...

Aquí un capítulo más largo que espero compense un poco la ausencia :D Que tengan un excelente fin de semana! Y espero el lunes poder publicar otro capítulo largo en el que estoy trabajando ;) Bye!


	49. FNAF Deportivo

Y el capítulo de hoy :) es bastante largo ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **FNAF deportivo:**

\- ¡Bienvenidos a...!

\- ¿Se puede saber a quién se le ocurre tanta basura?

\- ¡Felly!

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad...

\- Como iba diciendo... ¡Bienvenidos al día deportivo de la pizzería!

\- ¡Yupi!

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que comentar junto con estos dos tan entusiastas?! -se exasperó la coneja después de los comentarios de Felly y Jeremy

\- Más importante... ¿Por qué no podemos participar? -se quejó Felly

\- Tu puedes hacer trampa -empezó Teddy- Blair se ofreció para comentar y Jeremy perdería todo...

El rubio de encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces...

\- ¡Haremos un repaso de las competencias!

\- ¡Que sepan que todo esto es en grupo! Sí señores ¡En grupo! ¡Que decidimos nosotras por supuesto! -Exclamó Felly

\- Nosotros -la corrigió Jeremy

\- Sí, sí

\- ¡Freddy, Teddy, Puppet y mi hermano Bonnie estarán en el primer grupo!

\- ¡¿Huh?! -exclamaron los osos al mismo tiempo

\- Maravilloso -fue el comentario de Bonnie lleno de sarcasmo

Puppet rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Y el segundo grupo será Foxy, Mangle, Thia y BonBon!

Al menos el segundo grupo estaba contento.

\- Jeremy, ¡Repasemos las competencias!

\- Claro... Eh... Tenemos -el guardia comenzó a mirar la hoja que le tendía Blair mientras tomaba el micrófono- ¿Quién hizo esto? No, espera, creo que ya lo sé... Bien, primero los 100 metros planos, ¿Se puede saber qué parte de la pizzería mide 100 metros planos? -las animatrónicas le dieron una mirada- claro, lanzamiento de la pizza, sí, eso es lo que dice aquí, luego de la ¡¿Mesa?! ¡¿Están locas?! ¡Romperán todo!

\- Jeremy cállate y apégate a lo que dice la hoja -se quejaron ambas animatrónicas  
\- Eh... Salto alto... -el guardia iba a decir algo, pero luego del "lanzamiento de la mesa" se quedó callado- Salto de longitud, tiro con Cupcakes... ¿Ok? Mm... y por supuesto ¡Una carrera de obstáculos!

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Felly?

\- ¡Muy bien, repasemos las reglas! Primero, Mangle, debes mantenerte en el suelo, nada de subirse al techo -Mangle bajó la cabeza- Bien, Puppet no puedes desaparecer las cosas... ¡Y si no te esfuerzas te descalifico! Y... Bueno, no hagan trampa en general porque los estaré vigilando... ¡Porque yo seré la juez! Blair y Jeremy serán los animadores y Chica estará ahí si la necesitamos para comer o algo...

Chica saludó con la mano.

\- ¡Nos movemos al pasillo principal entonces! -exclamó la coneja y todos comenzaron a seguirla

\- Comenzaremos con los "100 metros planos" -Jeremy enfatizó con las comillas  
\- Jeremy si no te vas a tomar la animación en serio entonces cállate -le reclamó la coneja

\- Será un placer -le devolvió el rubio

\- ¡Los grupos deben elegir a dos competidores por equipo que los represente en esta prueba!

\- ¿No es así en cada prueba?

\- Silencio Jeremy...

\- ¡Y no se pueden repetir en la prueba que sigue! ¡Así todos participarán! -agregó Felly

Los grupos se tomaron un minuto para decidir. Por el equipo de Boss -porque Teddy dijo que la palabra sonaba más cool en inglés ganándose una mirada de exasperación del conejo- irían Freddy y Bonnie y por el equipo Toys con Foxy, irían Foxy y BonBon.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡La carrera es muy simple! Parten desde el fondo del almacén y el que crucé la puerta del recibidor primero ¡Gana!

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición sabiendo que solo cabía uno por la puerta y el que lo consiguiera ganaría la carrera.

\- En sus marcas listos ya

\- ¡Jeremy más entusiasmo!

\- ¿Deberías estar comentando no? -le dijo el rubio desviando la atención de la coneja a la carrera que ya había comenzado

\- ¡Y ahí van! ¡Freddy pasa la puerta primero! ¡Seguido de cerca por Foxy! ¡Muy de cerca! ¡Luego los sigue Bonnie y último va BonBon!

\- Y ahora... ¿Qué le pasó a Freddy? ¿Qué? ¿Solo te puedes mover en la oscuridad? -el rubio estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa- ¿Quieres que te apague la luz? -hasta que ya no pudo evitarlo y Blair tuvo que quitarle el micrófono antes de que dejara sordos a todos

\- Sr. Fitzgerald -Freddy dejó la carrera para dirigirse directo a Jeremy

\- ¡Y el ganador es Foxy! -exclamó Felly mientras Blair trataba de separar al oso y al guardia- ¡Y Freddy queda descalificado! ¡El punto va para el equipo Toys con Foxy!

\- ¡Freddy! ¡De saber que no corrías bien no te habríamos enviado!

\- ¡Soy un oso Teddy! ¡Corro tan rápido como lo haces tú! Aunque mejor por supuesto  
\- Eh...

\- ¡Dejen sus discusiones para otro momento! -Felly se les acercó y tocó un silbato que llevaba colgado al cuello- ¡Ahora es el momento de la prueba del público!  
Blair se dirigió a las sillas que habían ubicado para los Balloons y Chica.

\- ¿Balloon Girl?

\- Mm... ¡Saltar la cuerda!

Y así se hizo.

\- ¿Preparados?

Ahí estaban Mangle, Thia, Teddy y Puppet a punto de saltar la cuerda en el Kids Cove.

\- ¡El que salte más veces en un minuto gana!

Chica, Felly, Blair y Jeremy vigilarían a su respectivo concursante.

\- ¡Ya! -exclamó la pequeña animatrónica que había tomado el papel de relatar mientras los demás contaban

Habían pasado 20 segundos cuando Thia se enredó con la cuerda y se cayó. A los 30 fue el turno de Mangle.

\- ¡Y el ganador es Teddy! ¡Con 40 saltos en total! Le sigue Mangle con 35, Thia con 30 y finalmente Puppet con 2...

\- Podrías haberte esforzado un poco...

 _Dijo el que descalificaron en la prueba anterior..._

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente prueba Jeremy? -la coneja había recobrado los micrófonos

\- La siguiente prueba es lanzamiento de la pizza... -exclamó el guardia sin ningún entusiasmo

\- ¡Vamos al comedor! -las animatrónicas y el rubio guiaron a los animatrónicos al comedor

\- ¡Muy bien! La primera ronda terminó en empate un punto para ambos equipos así que ¡Iniciemos la ronda 2!

\- Esta vez pueden tener un comienzo nuevo y elegir a quien quieran para los lanzamientos -continuó el guardia

Por el equipo Boss irían Teddy y Freddy y por el equipo de Toys con Foxy Mangle y BonBon.

\- Bien deben lanzar la pizza desde la puerta de entrada hacia adentro... Las medidas son: la primera mesa -Felly señalaba mientras iba caminando por el comedor- la segunda mesa y el escenario... ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron.

\- ¡Comienza Freddy! -anuncio la coneja

El oso tiró la pizza y cayó casi al final de la segunda mesa.

\- Podría haber estado mejor ¿No?

Freddy le lanzó una mirada asesina al otro oso.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡La que sigue es Mangle!

Mangle lanzó su pizza y pasó a la de Freddy pero se quedó en la segunda mesa, casi cayéndose.

\- Y... ¡Va ganando Mangle! -exclamó el rubio con entusiasmo para burlarse de Freddy  
\- ¿Es que acaso lo tengo que hacer todo yo? -preguntó Teddy tomando su lugar y recibiendo la pizza de Chica

\- ¡Y ahora lanzará...!

\- Sí, sí, sí -el oso hizo unos movimientos con la mano y se concentró para lanzar  
La pizza de Teddy cayó en el piso del escenario.

\- ¡Gran tiro de Teddy! ¡Ahora la única esperanza del equipo Toys con Foxy es BonBon!  
Jeremy había comenzado a reírse mientras Blair decía esas palabras.

\- ¡Tu puedes BonBon! -lo animó Thia

BonBon tomó su pizza y cuando la lanzó... Cayó a 5 centímetros de él.

\- ¡BonBon! ¿Sabes que debes arrojarla lo más lejos que puedas verdad? -Felly se había acercado

\- ¿Huh? ¿Eso era lo que había que hacer?

\- Tu... No importa... Chica dale otra pizza

Felly miró a los osos que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, dando a entender que les daba lo mismo que le dieran una segunda oportunidad al conejo. Sabían que no ganaría. El conejo tomó la pizza que le ofrecían, dio un pequeño giro del brazo y la soltó. La pizza quedó pegada en las cortinas del escenario pasando la de Teddy.

\- Y el ganador es ¿BonBon? -el guardia había parado de reírse para comentar

\- Sí, eso parece... ¡Siguiente ronda!

\- Claro... El lanzamiento de mesas...

\- Las reglas son básicamente las mismas... Pero esta vez pueden girar para lanzarla... Si logran lanzarla derecho entonces mediré, si se desvían no contará...  
\- Muy bien empecemos desde el ganador anterior ¡BonBon lanza tu mesa!

BonBon tomó la mesa cercana se dirigió a la puerta, giró un par de veces... Y soltó la mesa. La mesa fue a parar a las sillas de Blair y Jeremy, pero antes de que la coneja empujara al guardia fuera del camino, Puppet estaba frente a ellos y la mesa salió disparada directo al escenario rompiendo algunas tablas del suelo en el proceso. Jeremy tragó ruidosamente, eso había estado cerca.

\- ¡Puppet no ayudes al enemigo! -le gritó Teddy

Puppet lo miró feo un rato.

\- ¿Están bien? -Felly y Chica se habían acercado a ver al rubio

\- Sí... No gracia a ti -Jeremy miró al conejo

\- ¡L-lo siento mucho!

\- Al menos nadie salió herido... -agregó Freddy antes de que se reiniciara la competencia  
\- ¡Y ahora tirara Teddy! -el oso no quiso girar porque eso se vería ridículo, así que se limitó a tomar la mesa y lanzarla derecho

La mesa no llegó muy lejos.

\- Algo es algo... -lo molestó Freddy

\- ¡La siguiente es Mangle!

Mangle ni siquiera pudo tomar la mesa, porque sus brazos cedían y se doblaban.  
\- Lo siento mucho Mangle... -le dijo Thia

\- De saber qué haríamos los dos lanzamientos habría ido yo -le aseguró Foxy

\- ¡Ahora irá el tiro de Freddy!

Freddy tomó la mesa se paró en la puerta y al igual que Teddy no giró para lanzarla. La mesa cayó sobre la mesa de BonBon y finalmente hizo ceder todo el piso del escenario levantando una nube de polvo.

\- Y... ¡Freddy gana! -Felly estaba despejando el humo de su cara

\- ¡Pero la prueba de los lanzamientos queda en un empate! Por lo que...

\- ¡Ahora lanzarán a Balloon Boy! -Exclamó Jeremy

\- ¡No! -le devolvieron Chica y Blair al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Es hora de la prueba del público! ¡Ese será el desempate!

\- Mi idea era mejor...

\- Dinos Balloon Boy... ¿Qué deberían hacer ahora? -le preguntó Blair ignorando por completo al guardia

\- ¡Tirar la cuerda!

Y de nuevo. Así lo hicieron.

Estaban todos en el Kids Cove otra vez, después de que Puppet arreglara el comedor por supuesto, con una cuerda al medio de la alfombra central. En un extremo de la cuerda estaban Puppet y Bonnie y en el otro Thia y Foxy.

\- Muy bien, el que logre llevar al equipo completo oponente al otro lado de la alfombra ¡Gana! -Felly puso su mano en el centro de la cuerda- además Puppet solo puede usar una mano y Thia y Bonnie son los únicos que pueden usar ambas... En sus marcas... Listos... ¡Ya!

La animatrónica soltó la cuerda y tres animatrónicos tiraron al mismo tiempo.

Bonnie estaba en desventaja porque la cuerda parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento y lo iba a arrastrar a él.

\- Puppet a mí tampoco me gusta este equipo, pero si me haces perder... Me aseguraré de que mi hermana no te vuelva a hablar nunca más -le susurró el conejo al animatrónico de pelo negro

Puppet solo levantó una ceja en su dirección. Y después tomó la cuerda con la mano que podía usar y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás. En un par de minutos Thia y Foxy ya estaban del otro lado de la alfombra.

\- Y... ¡Es un punto para el equipo Boss que se pone por delante 2-1! -celebró Blair  
\- ¡Vamos por la siguiente ronda! -continuó el rubio ansioso porque el día deportivo se terminara

\- ¡Para la siguiente prueba tenemos el siguiente escenario! -Blair y Felly recorrían el recién arreglado comedor

\- ¡La primera etapa de saltos serán dos Mesas una sobre la otra!

\- ¡Luego tres Mesas! ¡Y finalmente 4!

\- ¡El que logre saltarlas todas ganara un punto para su equipo!

\- Ahora deben decidir a los participantes

Esta vez tardaron un poco más en decidir quién iría por cada equipo. Finalmente por el equipo Boss irían Bonnie y Teddy, que protestó hasta el último momento porque no quería ir a saltar... Pero Freddy y Puppet tampoco querían, así que no le quedó otra opción. Y por el equipo Toys con Foxy irían BonBon y Foxy.

\- ¡Muy bien primera ronda! -Jeremy sabía que esto si iba a ser divertido- ¡Fuera!  
Todos lograron saltar las dos Mesas.

\- ¡Vamos por la siguiente ronda!

\- ¡Vamos Bonnie! -gritó Chica seguida de abucheos por parte de Balloon Boy

Teddy no logró saltar las 3 Mesas.

\- ¡Teddy estas fuera!

\- Cállate -le contestó el oso a Felly

\- Ronda final... -el guardia se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de risa después de haber visto al oso en su intento de saltar y no sólo fallar, sino que llevarse todas las mesas con él

\- ¡Y el ganador es el equipo de Toys con Foxy! ¡Por lograr que sus dos participantes saltaran todas las mesas! -Foxy y BonBon chocaron las manos

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Pero este no es el final de la ronda 3! ¡Falta la propuesta del público! ¿Chica? -la coneja se dirigió a la animatrónica

\- Mm... ¿Cómo se llamaba Jeremy lo que me contaste la otra vez?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eso de la pelota y la cancha?

\- ¿Fútbol?

\- ¡Sí eso!

\- Pero no se puede jugar fútbol en un lugar tan pequeño... -Jeremy inclinó la cabeza un momento- ¡Pero podemos hacer una prueba de control del balón!

\- ¿Control de qué? -exclamaron los animatrónicos

\- Así miren... ¡Puppet balón! -el guardia siempre había querido darle una orden a Puppet

El animatrónico se cruzó de brazos antes de lanzarle un balón de fútbol.

\- Gracias -el guardia comenzó a patear el balón hacia arriba, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez sin dejar que la pelota tocara el suelo o se le fuera de los pies

\- Oh... Así que si sirves para algo Jeremy -le comentó Teddy haciéndolo perder el control de la pelota

\- ¡Ejem! Eso es lo que deben hacer... Ahora toma -le pasó la pelota a Felly

\- Muy bien ya oyeron al rubio... ¡Es reto de Chica es control del balón! Y... ¿Cómo se mide eso?

\- El que haga más gana

\- ¿Más patadas a la pelota?

\- Sí

\- ¡Ok! ¡El que haga más patadas ganará!

Jeremy no les tenía fe, después de todo solo habían visto cómo se hacía una pura vez. Pero los subestimaba, después de todo todos eran robots.  
Empezaron y Mangle y Thia lo estaban haciendo muy bien, aunque Freddy y Puppet no se quedaban atrás. Por una vez el animatrónico de cabello negro parecía ponerle entusiasmo a algo.

\- Woa... No pensé que lo dominarían tan rápido -comentó el guardia sin perder de vista la pelota de Thia que era la que él debía contar

\- ¿Y esto es infinito? -preguntó Felly que le estaba contando a Puppet y ya llevaba más de 70

\- Puede ser -le devolvió Jeremy

Las cosas iban muy parejas hasta que la pelota de Mangle se fue un poco más lejos de lo que debería y prefirió no estirarse para llegar a ella así que quedó fuera.  
\- ¡90! -exclamó Chica cuando la animatrónica paró

\- Supongo que estoy fuera -la animatrónica se encogió de hombros

Luego de unos 15 minutos Thia también se rindió con un total de 148 según Jeremy.  
\- Y los ganadores son el equipo Boss -el guardia hizo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre- Tenía que ocurrírsele a Teddy

\- ¡Oye!

\- Mm... ¿Chicos? -Felly que ya llevaba 200 y Blair que también llevaba 200 trataban de que los dos animatrónicos dejaran de competir

\- ¡Oigan ya se acabó!

Pero los animatrónicos estaban demasiado metidos en la competencia, no les importaba si ya habían ganado. Ambos estaban coordinados, el primero en demorarse o perder el control lo perdería todo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó la coneja

\- Simple, oigan -Felly levantó un pie y con un coordinado movimiento pateó ambas pelotas fuera del alcance de ambos animatrónicos cuando estos la levantaron  
\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Ya se acabó! ¡Ganaron! Ambos...

\- Y el marcador queda así -empezó la coneja mientras los otros dos se miraban con desprecio- 3-2 sigue arriba el equipo Boss

\- ¡Ahora nos moveremos a la ronda final!

\- ¡Comencemos por decidir quiénes participarán en el salto de longitud!  
\- Es que salte más lejos ganará

Finalmente luego de una pequeña pelea en el equipo Boss, los participantes quedaron con Bonnie y Puppet y Toys con Foxy tendrían a BonBon y Mangle. Las animatrónicas habían puesto una gran huincha de plástico en el suelo del pasillo y los animatrónicos debían pintarse la base de los zapatos de color rojo para el equipo Boss y azul para Toys con Foxy.

\- ¡Primer participante! ¡Mangle!

Mangle pintó sus zapatos y tomó impulso.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Siguiente intento para Puppet!

Puppet miró con sospecha la pintura roja antes de darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Puppet? -lo llamó la coneja

 _No pienso pintarme nada..._

\- Pero entonces...

\- ¡Puppet o te pintas los pies ahora o te descalifico! -le advirtió Felly

 _No me importa..._

\- Dice que no le importa -Teddy se llevó una mano a la cara cuando Freddy dijo lo que había dicho Puppet

\- Estas descalificado... ¡Siguiente!

\- ¿BonBon?

BonBon pintó sus zapatos que ahora combinaban con su ropa, y saltó.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso ha estado muy bien! ¡BonBon va en cabeza!

\- Lo siento BonBon, pero eso no será por mucho -Bonnie pintó sus zapatos rojos y saltó marcando apenas unos centímetros por delante de la marca de BonBon  
\- Oh...

\- ¿No cuenta de nada que Puppet haya sido descalificado? -preguntó Mangle

\- No, el que lograra saltar más lejos ganaría... Y ese ha sido Bonnie

\- ¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡El punto va para el equipo Boss! -resumió la coneja

\- ¡Ahora necesitamos la asistencia de Balloon Boy para la siguiente prueba! -dijo el guardia

\- ¡Y nos moveremos al Kids Cove! -continuó la coneja

Todos se movieron al Kids Cove.

\- ¿E-esto está bien? -preguntaron Chica y Blair

\- Sí -respondieron Felly y Jeremy

Balloon Boy estaba amarrado a una rueda de madera que no paraba de girar. A su alrededor tenía puestos globos de color rojo y azul. 6 globos en total de cada color.

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- ¿Ves? ¡La está pasando muy bien! -Felly le dio un poco más de impulso a la rueda antes de dirigirse a los participantes- Muy bien, estas son las instrucciones tienen 10 Cupcakes para darle a los globos... Los globos están inflados al límite, cualquier cosa los va a reventar y Chica se negaba a que lo hiciéramos con dardos, así que... -la animatrónica se encogió de hombros- Deben dejar a un integrante fuera de los tiradores... El primer tirador del grupo tendrá 4 Cupcakes y los otros dos solo 3... Elijan con cuidado...

\- ¿Entonces quién queda fuera? -todos miraron a Teddy

\- Tu

 _Tú_ -exclamaron los tres animatrónicos al mismo tiempo aunque el oso solo pudo escuchar a dos

\- ¡Hm!

\- El primero en lanzar será...

\- Yo -Freddy salió del círculo y se dirigió donde estaban las animatrónicas para decirles las decisiones

El equipo Toys con Foxy dejó fuera a BonBon y su primera tiradora sería Thia.

\- ¡Entonces comenzamos con Thia!

Thia usó sus 4 Cupcakes sin desperdiciar ninguno de ellos. Reventó diligentemente sus cuatro globos. Por su parte Freddy no lo hizo peor y también reventó los 4 globos.

\- ¡Muy bien que pasen los siguientes tiradores!

Bonnie y Mangle reventaron los globos que faltaban.

\- Woa... Eso lo deja en empate ¿No? -preguntó la coneja

\- Sip -confirmó Felly

\- ¡Entonces pasemos a la prueba final!

\- ¡La carrera de obstáculos!

\- Para esta carrera -comenzó el guardia- participarán Teddy y Puppet y Foxy y BonBon  
\- La carrera será por el almacén al principio y el que logre salir primero pasará el testimonio al siguiente competidor -explicó Felly- la carrera termina por el pasillo con los obstáculos -que eran las típicas vallas- y el que llegue al recibidor primero gana

\- Y como es la prueba final yo decidiré quien correrá primero... -Jeremy tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- Por el equipo de ustedes -dijo señalando a los osos, negándose a decir el ridículo nombre- correrá Teddy primero y por el segundo Foxy

\- ¡A sus puestos!

\- Listos... ¡Ya!

En el almacén debían saltar unas cuantas repisas y darle dos vueltas completas al lugar. Foxy pasó la puerta más rápido que Teddy y le pasó el testimonio a BonBon que salió sin ninguna prisa hacia el pasillo. Unos minutos después llegó Teddy que repitió el proceso con Puppet. El animatrónico se acercó a la primera valla y la pasó sin esfuerzo, pero cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo recibió una advertencia.

\- Puppet yo se que eres lo suficientemente largo, pero debes saltar -Felly estaba a su lado

El animatrónico le dedicó una mirada sería antes de pasar otra vaya.

\- ¡Puppet es tu última advertencia!

Puppet se acercó a la última valla y la pateó de manera que está salió disparada hacia adelante.

\- ¡Estas descalificado!

\- ¡No otra vez! -se quejó Teddy al momento en que BonBon cruzaba la línea de meta para su equipo

\- ¡Muy bien ahora haremos el recuento oficial de puntos! -anunció Jeremy feliz por primera vez ya que veía el final de ese evento... Si tan solo revisaran las cámaras de lo que pasaba en su turno...

\- Y los puntajes finales quedan así... -siguió la coneja

\- Con un total de 4 puntos y a pesar de ser el único equipo descalificado... Más de una vez... Gana el equipo... -el guardia le dejó el ridículo nombre a Blair

\- ¡Boss! ¡Muy bien!

\- ¿Y cuál es el premio? -exclamaron los osos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡No hay ninguno! -Felly se burló de ambos- No creían que iba a haber un premio ¿O sí?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que hicimos todo esto para nada?!

\- Lo siento... Pero nadie pensó en el premio...

Los osos se quejaron hasta que no pudieron encontrar palabras y los demás simplemente se dedicaron a devolver la cosas a su lugar antes de que llegara Robert.

* * *

Les cuento un poquito en que andaremos con la historia... Primero quedan com spin-off de mi lista por escribir :D y debo intercalar los capítulos de historia (sí señores, todavía nos queda un poco de historia con Jeremy que cerrará su era :( ... Y después de eso podremos empezar con Mike ;)... Y en segundo lugar, dentro de la historia de Mike lanzaré algunos spin-off (independientes en el tiempo, o sea, desvinculados con la historia en la que estemos en el momento) muy probablemente con Jeremy que serán las fechas especiales como los cumpleaños de algunos animatrónicos y especiales como Halloween... así que eso :p

Muy buena semana a todos! Bye! :D


	50. April's fool

Este capítulo no lo publiqué el viernes... el verdadero April's fool (o día de los inocentes) porque estaba considerando publicar otro antes... pero bueeeno ¬¬ el otro no estaba listo y prefiero publicar este ahora que esperar al viernes y que se pase demasiado la fecha :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **April's fool**

\- No creo que eso sea...

\- Freddy

El oso levantó una ceja en dirección a Felly. Ambos iban de camino a la oficina de Jeremy por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa esa cara?

\- Que vas a aceptar

\- ... -el oso lo consideró un momento, no es que fuera una mala idea, pero le gustaba discutir hasta el final

Mientras seguían avanzando, ninguno de los dos notó el balde que estaba sobre sus cabezas hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Y...? -del balde cayó un montón de agua que se desparramó por toda la cabeza de la animatrónica, mojando su pelo, cara, cuello y hombros

El oso suspiró.

\- ¡FOXY! Si crees que no te vi estas equivocado -Felly lo amenazó mientras los temblores del sistema comenzaban- ¡Equivocado y muerto!

De más adelante se aproximaron Foxy y Bonnie levantando las manos.

\- ¡Sis! ¡L-lo siento no era para ti!

\- ¿Oh?

\- Sí, era para Freddy -aseguró Bonnie

\- ¡¿Y eso se supone que mejora las cosas?! ¿Qué clase de incompetente no puede hacer una broma bien?

\- Bueno hermana, sino hubieses estado distraída por otra persona habrías visto el balde, ¿No?

Freddy se llevó la mano a la cara. Foxy no había hecho más que empeorar todo.  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que no me concentro? Bien, la verdad es que Freddy olvida todo lo anterior -y el oso deseó haber aceptado cuando tuvo la oportunidad- Recuérdenme ¿Qué día es hoy? -Felly les dedicó una sonrisa malévola

\- ¿D-día de los inocentes? -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras recordaban las humillaciones que los había hecho pasar el año anterior por ser la ganadora del día de las bromas

\- Hm... Les diré lo que haremos... -tenía que hacer pausas de vez en cuando por los efectos del agua- Será un día de las bromas en equipos de dos... Y tú serás mi compañero... Me lo debes

Ambos animatrónicos esperaron con los ojos muy abiertos la respuesta del oso. Si algo era sabido por todos es que Felly era la reina de las bromas, pero Freddy era el único que podía hacerle frente... Y ambos contra la pizzería... Era posible que ni siquiera Puppet se salvara este año.

\- Está bien -el oso levantó las manos en señal de rendición- Lo siento, pero ustedes se lo buscaron

\- Sis podemos conversarlo... No hay necesidad de llegar a esto...

\- Tienen una hora para prepararse y cuando termine con ustedes, desearan que este día nunca haya llegado -la animatrónica se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo

\- Buen intento, de verdad, pero ahora están en problemas... Ah, y díganle a los demás de que va todo... -el oso también se fue

\- ¡Que hemos hecho! -el zorro tomó al conejo por los hombros

\- ¡Cálmate! No es tan malo, solo debemos hacerlo mejor que ellos

El zorro levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Tratar?

\- ¡¿Huh?!

\- ¡Genial! ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Por eso dije que debía hacerme cargo yo de este día! -empezó Teddy en el momento en que Freddy entraba en el comedor, todos lo miraron

\- Teddy...

\- ¡Freddy debes parar esto! ¡Alguien va a salir herido te lo aseguro!

\- Bueno, no voy a negarte que un par tal vez nunca se recupere... -el oso dijo con malicia

\- ¡No es divertido! ¡Se supone que el día de las bromas es divertido! -se quejaron Thia, Chica y Mangle

Freddy solo levantó una ceja recordándoles que ellas también habían hecho de las suyas el año pasado.

\- No vengo aquí a negociar nada... Solo a saber los grupos y las reglas del Sr Puppet -se podía ver que el oso estaba de buen humor, era su momento para vengarse del animatrónico de cabello negro

Puppet miró a todos por un momento.

 _Solo bromas clásicas... Tal vez tú hagas trampa, pero Felly no lo hace..._

\- Bien

\- ¡Puppet! ¡Sabes que Felly se las ingenia para transformar las bromas clásicas en algo malo! -le reclamó Blair

 _Y puede hacerlo, pero así tendrá límites_

\- ¿Y él? -la coneja apuntó al oso

 _Él no va a hacer perder a Felly... O le irá muy mal..._ El animatrónico sonrió antes de decirles a todos las reglas

Al final los grupos eran: Freddy y Felly, Foxy y Bonnie -más que obligados- Mangle y Blair, Thia y Chica, Teddy y BonBon y Puppet y los Balloons.

\- ¿Solo bromas clásicas? Típico de Puppet... Como si pudiera frenar mi poder destructivo... -Felly lo miró por un momento- No estarás pensando en hacer trampa ¿O sí? Porque te aseguro que...

\- No me asegures nada... No voy a hacer trampa

\- ¿Lo prometes? -la animatrónica lo miró con sospecha, la única manera de asegurarse que no haría trampa era una promesa

\- Te lo prometo... ¿Feliz?

\- Conforme...

La hora pasó y los dos animatrónicos se movieron hacia su primera víctima: Teddy y BonBon.

\- Hey chicos -los saludó Felly cuando iban doblando la esquina del pasillo

\- ¡Hola Felly! -La saludó BonBon antes de arrojarle espuma con un Spray

La animatrónica se hizo la sorprendida, pero esquivó sin esfuerzo la espuma y le dio espacio a Freddy para que disparara. El animatrónico disparó sin fallar con ningún globo. Todos dieron en la cabeza, brazos y piernas de ambos animatrónicos. Los globos al chocar contra el metal se reventaban revelando su contenido de harina y mermelada. Dejando a ambos sucios e inmóviles.

\- Parece que estás fuera... -Felly se acercó a Teddy- ¿Espuma? ¿En serio?

\- ¡La idea no es hacer daño! Es...

\- Hacer una broma y ganar... Es exactamente lo que hemos hecho -Freddy se encogió de hombros

\- Bien, ustedes ganan -se resignó el oso, después de todo ni siquiera habían alcanzado a tocar a Felly

\- Vamos por el siguiente blanco...

Ambos se retiraron del pasillo en dirección al recibidor.

\- ¿Estará listo?

\- Sí

\- Ok...

Felly se dio la vuelta y se fue derecho al Kids Cove.

\- Hola... -antes de poder terminar la frase tuvo que saltar al otro extremo de la puerta  
\- Tienes buenos reflejos Felly, lo reconozco, pero eso no te salvará si vuelves a asomarte -le advirtió la coneja

\- ¿No es un poco aburrido si simplemente se quedan ahí paradas y tiran cosas?  
\- No, esa es la estrategia... Todo aquel que entre por la puerta queda lleno de agua... Y queda fuera... Como Chica y Thia -le explicó Mangle

\- No veo cómo eso es una broma, la verdad... Chica y Thia deberían alegar una reincorporación  
\- ¡Es una buena idea! -soltaron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡No lo creo! -Felly aprovechó su momento se descuido para asomarse por la puerta y sacarles la lengua

Blair y Mangle tomaron dos globos con agua cada una y se los arrojaron.

Ninguno tocó a la animatrónica.

\- Ven, ¡Además tienen una pésima puntería!

Y con eso Felly echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección al recibidor seguida de cerca por las dos animatrónicas que trataban de darle. Felly estaba a punto de ser golpeada por un globo cuando vio la cuerda en el piso. Hizo un último esfuerzo saltándola disimuladamente para que las otras no lo notaran... Y por supuesto que no lo notaron.

\- ¡Felly! ¡No puedes esquivar para siempre!

\- Tienes toda la razón Blair, no puedo -la animatrónica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retroceder con las manos en alto, mientras las otras dos avanzaban mirándola a ella- Tal vez esto fue un error de cálculo

Las otras dos avanzaron hasta que pasaron a llevar la cuerda y fueron llenadas de agua.

\- O tal vez no -Felly se encogió de hombros mientras Freddy le tendía un pastel de crema- Oh... Y estos no tienen yeso, te lo aseguro -le dijo a Blair antes de darle con el pastel en la cara mientras Freddy hacía lo mismo con Mangle

\- Dos más fuera...

\- Bien jugado... Creo que ya sabemos quién ganará -Mangle se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la crema de la cara

\- No estés tan segura aún les queda Puppet -los desafío Blair

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que crees

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó la coneja al oso cuando se estaban yendo por el pasillo otra vez

\- Ya tengo un plan para Puppet...

\- Te verá venir...

\- A mí si... Lo sé -y con eso ambos se habían ido

\- Solo necesitamos sacarlo del Prize Córner para instalar la broma... Nada muy cruel -Felly lo miró con seriedad

\- Si lo que me contaste es cierto y nos sirve para sorprenderlo, entonces está bien hacerlo a tu manera -contestó el oso

\- Entonces ¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí...?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí... Si tú puedes instalar todo, te daré tiempo

\- Bien

\- Bien

Freddy desapareció por la cocina mientras Felly corría a la oficina de Jeremy.

\- ¡Hola Jeremy!

\- Vete

\- Siempre tan amable ¿No?

\- Aja... ¿Qué haces?

\- Me llevo la bandeja de Thia

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Porque me la pidió?

\- No es cierto... ¡Ni siquiera has visto a Thia en toda la noche!

\- Olvidaba lo atento que estabas a las cámaras, Jeremy... Bien, entonces no te recomiendo despegar tus ojos del Prize Córner -le dijo la animatrónica mientras se iba

\- ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaah! -se podían escuchar los gritos de Balloon Boy y cuando Felly vio salir a Puppet del Kids Cove en dirección al almacén, empezó con su plan  
\- ¡Y listo! -espero que no haya tardado demasiado, pensó la animatrónica mientras se escondía en una de las esquinas del Kids Cove y veía pasar a Puppet dando pasos fuertes hasta el Prize Córner, pero el animatrónico no entró en su caja, sino que inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se dio la vuelta

\- No esperaba menos de ti Puppet -ella salió de su escondite y se paró frente al animatrónico- Si me estás diciendo algo como que me ves venir y bla, bla, puede que sea cierto -la animatrónica sonrió a la vez que se agachaba y permitía que tres pasteles de crema pasaran directamente a Puppet, pero el animatrónico de cabello negro los esquivó sin mayores problemas

\- Bueno, fue un buen intento -Freddy se acercó a Felly

 _¿Eso es todo?_

\- De hecho... -le respondió el oso

\- Veras, sé que me ves y lo ves, es por eso que traje un pequeño ayudante -Felly cortó una cuerda que estaba a su derecha y del techo cayó un pastel, uno que Puppet no esquivó porque no vio venir

Al pastel estaba amarrado Clayde. El animatrónico los miró con enojo antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacer desaparecer la crema de su cara y ropa.

 _Muy bien, debo reconocerlo... Estoy fuera_

Puppet levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

\- Te dije que iba a funcionar

\- Estoy impresionado, cuando quieres puedes pensar en todo

\- Lo sé... Y hablando de pensar en todo... Hay un par de animatrónicos que siguen en el juego y me gustaría que su eliminación fuera lenta...

\- Tus deseos, son órdenes

Y ambos se fueron a por Bonnie y Foxy.

\- ¿Será suficiente?

\- Nunca es suficiente...

\- Claro... Aun así lo de la foto fue excesivo

\- No lo fue -Felly le dio una mirada mientras ambos colgaban la foto de Bonnie y Foxy en partes y servicios

La foto mostraba al zorro y al conejo clavados al suelo con cemento de secado rápido -que no fue considerado trampa por Puppet- amarrados con hilo dental de pies a cabeza, cubiertos de miel y papel higiénico. Un par de huevos harina y maquillaje, la humillación total. Felly sacó distintas fotos desde distintos ángulos y luego se decidió por una se lo hizo saber a Jeremy y el guardia había vuelto al otro día con la foto impresa en grande para que la colgarán en la habitación.

\- Esta perfecta...

\- Sí, debo admitir que tiene su encanto tener un recordatorio de que no se deben meter contigo...

\- Exacto...


	51. Clayde está perdido

Este cap se atrasó un poquito... debió haber estado ayer XD pero viene con noticias! A pesar de que me encanta la temporada de Jeremy (porque es muy alegre n.n) debe llegar a su fin... así que el próximo capítulo empezará a enfilar la historia (Sí, volvemos a la historia :D) hacia el final con este guardia! ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **¡Clayde está perdido!**

\- Hey Blair…

\- ¿Chica?

\- ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

Blair miró primero a Chica y luego a Thia.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Estupendo!

\- Pero ¿Qué quieren que haga exactamente?

\- Oh, nada importante… Solo queremos que cuides a Clayde

\- Vigiles, más bien

\- ¿Al cupcake?

\- ¡Se llama Clayde!

\- Verás, siempre se pierde y hoy lo encontramos después de tres días de estar desaparecido… Pero no podemos vigilarlo

\- Ok, ¡Yo cuidaré de Clayde!

\- ¡Súper!

Las animatrónicas le pasaron la bandeja con Clayde a la coneja y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

\- Tú y yo Clayde no nos separaremos en todo el día

El cupcake lo único que hizo fue pestañear.

\- ¡Hey Blair! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –le preguntó Foxy a la coneja cuando la vio entrar en el comedor

\- No, gracias

\- ¿Huh? –Mangle levantó la vista del tablero- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que debo cuidar a Clayde –Blair señaló la bandeja de la que no se separaba desde que se la habían entregado

\- Así que por fin lo encontraron –Felly entró en el comedor con bolsas de harina

\- Sí y será mejor que te alejes de él –le advirtió la coneja

\- Tranquila, no pensaba acerarme a esa cosa… Además tengo mis propios planes –la animatrónica señaló las bolsas que llevaba en las manos

\- Felly… ¿Para qué quieres eso? Pensé que ya no le harías bromas a Freddy

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué dejaría de hacerle bromas a Freddy? ¡Por supuesto que le haré bromas! Aunque esta no es para él –y con eso la animatrónica desapareció en el Backstage

Blair decidió salir del comedor, porque a quien fuera que Felly iba a molestar no iba a estar contento y ella no quería que Clayde se perdiera en la confusión o se ensuciara. Se fue por los pasillos con la bandeja en la mano.

 _Blair_

\- ¡Ah! –La animatrónica se sobresaltó y soltó la bandeja que salió disparada unos 4 metros más adelante- ¡Puppet! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así?!

 _Lo siento…_

\- No importa… -la coneja se sintió mal por cómo le había gritado al animatrónico- Pero… ¡Clayde!

Blair salió corriendo en dirección a la bandeja, pero cuando la levantó el cupcake ya no estaba.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde está Clayde? –la coneja se dio la vuelta para encarar a Puppet

El animatrónico se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo Puppet! ¡Si lo sabes todo, tienes que saber dónde se ha ido Clayde!

 _No lo sé…_

\- Pero…

 _Clayde no es técnicamente un animatrónico… Es difícil de rastrear_

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Una cosa tan pequeña no puede ser rastreada por ti? –la coneja uso un tono burlón que se ganó una mirada seria de Puppet- ¡De todas maneras! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Le prometí a Chica y a Thia que cuidaría de Clayde! ¡Y ahora se ha escapado!

 _Blair… cálmate… Te ayudaré a encontrar a Clayde_

\- ¿Si? –el animatrónico prácticamente podía ver brillos en los ojos de la coneja

 _Sí_

\- ¡Yupi! –la coneja lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por los pasillos en busca del cupcake

\- ¡No está! ¡En ningún lado!

 _Respira…_

\- ¡No necesito respirar! Y además… ¡No está!

\- ¿Quién no está?

 _Oh, oh…_

\- Eh…

Puppet se puso delante de Blair y chasqueó sus dedos, lo hizo todo muy rápido y Thia no pudo reaccionar hasta que ya estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Puppet! ¿Qué hiciste? –le reclamó la coneja

 _La tuve que dormir…_

\- Pero…

 _Deberíamos movernos, el ruido debe haber alertado a alguien…_

\- ¡Deberías haberla atrapado entonces!

Ambos se fueron después de que pusieran a Thia en una posición sentada apoyada contra la pared.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¡¿No es una manera de distraerme para que no te regañe por llenarme de harina?! –le reclamaba Teddy a Felly

\- ¡No! ¿Crees que pararía la broma a la mitad por nada?

\- ¡¿A la mitad?! ¡¿O sea que planeabas más que esto?!

\- Falto la mer… -Freddy le dio una mirada de que estaba empeorando las cosas- En fin… Es por aquí

Felly los guió por el pasillo hasta que se encontraron con Thia.

\- ¡Thia! –Chica y BonBon se acercaron a ella

Thia comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Qué te pasó? –Teddy estaba frente a ella

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? Estás cubierto de harina…

\- ¡Felly me pasó!

\- Oh…

\- Ahora dinos qué te pasó a ti…

\- No lo sé, estaba caminando por el pasillo y luego… no recuerdo…

\- ¿Problemas de batería? –sugirió Mangle

\- Mi batería está bien…

\- Hm…

\- ¿Qué pasa Bonnie? –le preguntó Chica

\- Ya habíamos visto esto antes, ¿Recuerdan?

\- Te refieres a aquella vez cuando…

\- Jeremy –exclamaron los animatrónicos y se fueron en dirección a la oficina del rubio

\- ¡Aquí tampoco! –Blair y Puppet habían registrado el comedor, el Kids Cove, el recibidor, la cocina e incluso los baños, pero no habían encontrado al cupcake- Solo nos queda la oficina de Jeremy

 _Sí, mejor que no probemos por ahí…_

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó la coneja ladeando su cabeza

 _Hay una especie de alboroto_

\- ¿Sobre qué?

 _Nada importante…_ Puppet miró fijamente la pared.

\- Puppet…

 _Debemos encontrar a Clayde rápido, esa es la prioridad_

La coneja estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron al almacén.

\- ¡Clayde!

Apenas abrieron la puerta la coneja fue capaz de ver un borrón rosado meterse por entre los estantes.

\- ¡Sabía que se movía solo!

 _¿Y hasta ahora lo confirmas?_ La coneja le dio una mirada seria. _Eh… No solo se mueve, sino que no le hace caso a nadie…_

\- ¡Pues eso va a cambiar! ¡Clayde ven acá!

El cupcake siguió trepándose a las repisas.

\- ¡Ah! –botó unas cuantas sobre Blair y Puppet, empujó algunas cosas que les hicieron tropezar y botar más repisas

Blair estaba llena de todo tipo de brillos por las repisas que le habían caído encima y Puppet al no poder ver a dónde se movía Clayde estaba lleno de pintura.

\- ¿Puppet? –la coneja se detuvo un momento en su décimo intento de bajar a Clayde de la repisa en la que estaba detenido, observándola

Cuando el animatrónico abrió los ojos Blair pudo decir que era el final de las travesuras de Clayde. El animatrónico de cabello negro chasqueó sus dedos y una caja rodeó al pequeño cupcake… Y se cerró.

\- ¿No podías hacer eso desde el principio?

 _No se había quedado quieto tanto tiempo_

\- Bueno, es cierto… ¿Estás bien?

 _Sí, ahora deberíamos ir a salvar a Jeremy_

\- ¿A Jeremy? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? –le preguntó la coneja siguiendo a Puppet fuera del almacén con la caja en la mano

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron al guardia firmemente sentado –por una mano de Bonnie y una de Freddy apoyadas en cada hombro- y con una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

\- ¡Suelten a Jeremy! –soltó Blair apenas vio todo

\- ¡No! El prometió que no iba a traer el Spray que nos deja inconscientes y no cumplió –le explicó Bonnie

\- ¿Huh? –la coneja dudó un momento antes de recordar a Thia- ¿Esto es por Thia?

Todos la miraron.

\- N-no… no fue Jeremy… Fue Puppet…

Todos los ojos no se despegaban de la coneja.

\- ¿Puppet? ¿Por qué me haría algo así Puppet? –exclamó Thia acercándose

\- P-porque…

\- TE ESTABAMOS PREPARANDO UNA SORPRESA –Puppet les enseñó la caja que ahora tenía bonitos colores pintados y un moño con mucho brillo

Thia tomó la caja y la abrió. Adentro había un feliz Clayde.

\- Oh… ¿Por esto están tan llenos de brillo y pintura? –Chica también se había acercado

Ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Se ve muy bien! ¡Gracias por cuidarlo tan bien Blair!

\- Jajaja… De nada…

\- ¿Y entonces debemos soltarlo? –Bonnie se ganó una mirada de odio del guardia

\- Sí, Puppet durmió a Thia porque estaba a punto de descubrir la sorpresa

Los animatrónicos soltaron al rubio y vaciaron la oficina.

\- Lo perdiste ¿Cierto?

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres, Felly?

\- Puppet podría haber envuelto al cupcake en una ridícula cajita desde el principio… Aunque debo reconocer que se libraron muy bien de la situación…

\- No le digas a nadie…

\- Por supuesto que no… Si me dices cómo es que Puppet terminó lleno de pintura…

\- ¿Huh? ¿Y para qué querrías tu saber eso?

\- Me interesa…


	52. Felly?

Me está costando mantener el ritmo de publicación de este fic u.u... Pero! Aquí tenemos la calma antes de la tormenta! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **¿Felly?**

Jeremy dio la última vuelta antes de irse. Caminó por los pasillos, revisó los baños, por supuesto que no uno por uno, después de todo ¿Quién se colaría a una pizzería llena de animatrónicos que se movían a sus anchas? Y ¿Quién lo haría sin que ninguno de dichos robots lo notara? Jeremy terminó su ronda y vio como todos los robots se acomodaban en el comedor, después de todo solo quedaban dos horas para que llegara el resto del personal. Jeremy cerró la puerta principal y se fue.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Chica  
\- Son las... Oh... ¡Quedan diez minutos para que llegue Robert! -la coneja se levantó de la silla rápidamente y los demás siguieron su ejemplo  
Era hora de que los viejos volvieran a partes y servicios.

Luego de los diez minutos llegó Robert y poco a poco llegaron los más de 15 empleados de día. El lugar estaba lleno de movimientos de adultos como todas las mañanas antes de la hora de apertura del local, por lo que nadie notó nada.  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Robert? -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la animatrónica antes de que sintiera como abrían su panel de control del sistema

\- ¿Felly? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías estar preparando la mesa de los globos...  
\- L-lo siento mucho, en seguida lo corregiré -la animatrónica se apresuró a cumplir la orden pero tropezó un par de metros más allá de Robert  
El jefe levantó una ceja. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a BonBon hacer eso, pero desde que llegó, Felly nunca se había caído sola. Lo meditó un par de minutos, pero no tardó en aparecer un problema que solucionar y Robert finalmente se olvido del asunto.  
\- ¡Hola! -la coneja saludaba con entusiasmo a todos mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Felly- Felly  
\- ¡Buenos días! -la coneja se detuvo en el instante en que escuchó la alegre voz de la otra animatrónica saludándola con demasiada amabilidad  
\- Mm... B-Buenos días... ¿Qué haces?  
\- ¡Preparo la mesa para el gran espectáculo de globos! -la coneja no sabía qué era lo más raro, si el entusiasmo excesivo de la animatrónica o el hecho de que estaba poniendo el mantel al revés  
\- Y te das cuenta de que ese mantel está al revés ¿Verdad?  
\- ¡Es cierto! Pero que torpe... Lo cambiaré enseguida gracias por decirme... ¿A dónde vas?  
\- Mm... ¿Yo? -Blair había empezado a retroceder, esa no era la Felly que conocía y la coneja estaba claramente confundida, no sabía si estaba fingiendo y jugándole una broma o algo malo le pasaba, así que era hora de traer ayuda- A b-buscar a Teddy...  
\- ¡Ok! -la animatrónica le dedicó una sonrisa y Blair salió caminando rápido, disimulando lo mejor que pudo hasta el escenario

\- ¡Teddy! -soltó cuando vio que el comedor quedaba vacío por un par de minutos  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? BonBon hizo algo...  
\- No, es Felly  
Teddy la miró con horror un momento antes de hablar.  
\- No puede ser, el único límite que esa animatrónica tiene es el día, no se arriesgaría a...  
\- ¡No me estás entendiendo Teddy! -el personal encargado de reemplazar los manteles y arreglar las mesas empezaba a entrar al comedor- Sígueme... -le susurró la coneja  
Todos los ojos se dirigieron al oso por un momento. El oso nunca dejaba el escenario, los demás animatrónicos siempre venían, pero él no se movía.

\- ¿Felly?  
\- ¡Buenos días!  
\- ¿Ves? -le susurró la coneja  
Teddy trató de ser lo más discreto posible.  
\- Mm... ¿Estás fingiendo?  
\- ¿Fingiendo que?  
\- Felly, vamos, ya está, sacaste al oso del escenario, no es algo que consigas todos los días -intentó Blair  
\- ¿Te estoy causando problemas? ¡Lo siento mucho! -y la animatronica inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa  
Teddy y Blair se miraron... Con ese gesto supieron al instante que la animatrónica no estaba fingiendo, algo andaba mal con Felly.  
\- ¿Lo ves?  
\- Vigílala, este... Como lo digo... Exceso de amabilidad y entusiasmo probablemente no le causarán problemas durante el día... Y cuando llegue Jeremy veremos qué podemos hacer...  
\- ¿Teddy? -Robert estaba en la puerta- ¿No se supone que estás en el escenario?  
Y el oso se fue dándole una última mirada a Blair.

Tal y como dijo Teddy durante el día la animatrónica hizo su trabajo sin mayores problemas. Una que otra caída, dio vuelta algunos vasos y Robert anotó en algún lugar algo como hacerle una revisión. Algo con lo que Blair estaba más que de acuerdo.

Cuando la pizzería cerró, el primero en salir del Backstage fue Foxy que se dirigió donde estaba su hermana. Todos los demás siguiéndolo.

\- ¿Felly?  
\- ¡Buenas noches! -los recibió la animatrónica con una sonrisa  
\- Sis, no es divertido, si querías jugársela a todos, ya es suficiente...  
\- ¿Jugársela? ¿A qué te refieres? Teddy mencionó algo de eso... Pero yo no estoy fingiendo... ¿Por qué lo haría? Fingir es malo  
Foxy estaba callado. Igual que todos los animatrónicos. Nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer.  
\- Porque es divertido -Freddy se puso al lado de Foxy frente a la animatrónica  
\- No es divertido si solo uno se divierte... Lo siento si les causo problemas, pero no me estoy burlando de ustedes...  
Las orejas de Foxy se movieron.  
\- Jeremy  
Teddy y Freddy se encaminaron hacia el guardia mientras Blair iba por Puppet, que por una vez no venía por su cuenta.  
\- ¡Puppet!  
 _Ya se, ya se... Jeremy puede ayudar..._  
El animatrónico la pasó dirigiéndose al comedor.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso es malo? -escucharon decir a Jeremy  
\- Sí, es malo -Blair se sorprendió de que no lo dijera Foxy o Freddy, sino que Teddy  
Todos lo miraron.  
\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad... Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero es cierto que cada uno tiene una personalidad diferente en la pizzería, y si yo quiero que vuelva no te imaginas el estado depresivo en el caerá cierto animatrónico que se parece a mí si se queda así...  
\- ¡Buenas noches Jeremy!  
\- Ok, no, es malo... Puppet, ¿Cómo lo arreglo?  
 _Blair..._  
\- Bien, es sencillo, pero hay un pequeño problema...  
\- Aja... -el guardia se cruzó de brazos  
\- La llave para los sistemas solo la tiene Robert... Y se supone que solo él sabe cómo va la configuración  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Estás diciendo que es un problema en su sistema? ¿Por qué su sistema colapsarla así? -preguntó Foxy  
 _No es un colapso de sistema... Está diseñado para que ni el agua afecte la configuración del animatrónico  
_ \- Entonces explícate mejor -Freddy se cruzó de brazos  
 _No sé muy bien que pasó... Pero Felly estaba bien en la mañana y luego ya no... Creo que sabes lo que significa  
_ \- ¿Robert?  
\- Disculpen, no me sirven sus conversaciones internas... Freddy dime qué le pasó -exigió Foxy  
\- Se supone que la llave solo la tiene el jefe, el único encargado de la configuración de los animatrónicos y además el sabría cómo cambiarla... -el oso se cruzó de brazos otra vez- Pero no veo el punto en cambiar la configuración de Felly  
 _Tengo la sensación de que no fue Robert..._ Mencionó Puppet  
\- ¿Crees que Golden sabrá bien de que se trata?  
Puppet asintió.  
\- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Blair luego de un momento de silencio  
\- Iré a ver a Golden Freddy  
\- No puedes bajar al sótano Freddy  
\- No lo necesito -el oso salió en dirección al almacén  
\- Ok... ¿Y cómo la arreglamos? -preguntó Jeremy  
Felly había estado haciendo coronas con serpentinas mientras los demás discutían una manera de devolverla a su estado normal.  
 _Mangle, registra la oficina de Robert para conseguir la llave... Debería estar ahí  
_ \- Voy -la animatrónica se apresuró camino al recibidor  
\- ¿Y qué haremos sin instrucciones? -preguntó la coneja  
 _Esperar a que Freddy convenza a Golden de ayudar...  
_  
\- Aquí está -Mangle había vuelto 10 minutos después con la llave  
\- NO FUE ROBERT... PERO NO PREGUNTEN, NO SE QUIEN LO HIZO  
Fue lo primero que dijo Golden Freddy cuando apareció en el comedor.  
\- ¡Buenas noches! -lo recibió Felly y le dio una corona de serpentinas  
Freddy se llevó la mano a la cara, pero recibió ambas coronas, le tiró una a Golden y la otra la sostuvo en la mano. Todos ya tenían su corona puesta, hasta Puppet.  
\- GRACIAS -el oso dorado se ganó una mirada de exasperación de Puppet y Freddy  
 _Jeremy abre la caja del sistema...  
_ \- Ten, abre la caja -le dijo Blair  
\- Ok... Mm... ¿Felly? ¿Me dejas revisar algo en tu sistema?  
\- Bien  
La animatrónica le dio la espalda al guardia y se tomó el pelo hacia un lado. Jeremy se acercó e insertó la llave en el cajón que ocultaba el sistema.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- DEBES RECONECTAR LOS CABLES AZUL Y ROJO EN LOS SECTORES H Y V  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en sistemas?  
\- JEREMY, YO SOY EL PRIMER SISTEMA  
\- Ok...  
Después de seguir un par más de instrucciones Felly se apagó por unos 5 minutos.  
\- Ow... Se siente como si te arrancaran todas las extremidades...  
\- No se supone que sientas dolor -la corrigió Bonnie  
\- Pero es como si lo pudieras sentir conejito amargando...  
\- Y ahí está la Felly de siempre -exclamaron Blair y Teddy  
Todos se sacaron sus coronas y se fueron cada uno por su lado pensando en el culpable de todo el asunto. Todos menos dos osos.  
\- Golden, di la verdad... ¿Quién fue? -le preguntó la animatrónica  
\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SÉ  
\- ¿Tu no recuerdas quien fue?  
\- Por si no lo notaste el sistema está en mi espalda... No vi nada... Por un momento pensé que había sido Robert, pero no lo parecía tenía pelo negro  
\- ¿Negro? -el oso recordaba haber visto a Robert un par de veces y su pelo era café  
\- Sí, es todo lo que recuerdo  
\- LO QUE SÍ LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE LA LLAVE QUE ESTÁ DEVOLVIENDO MANGLE NO FUE UTILIZADA DESDE QUE LLEGÓ BLAIR  
\- ¿Entonces cómo explicas esto? -preguntó Freddy  
\- Alguien que tiene la llave... Pero no es Robert... Si no me equivoco él es el único jefe de la pizzería... ¿No?  
\- SÍ  
\- ¡Golden ayúdame a entender!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó Freddy a la animatrónica que parecía molesta  
\- ¡Alguien se metió con mi sistema y él parece saber todo!  
\- NO LO SÉ TODO, YA TE LO DIJE, NO SE QUIEN LO HIZO, PERO TENGO CIERTA TEORÍA  
\- ¡Pues entonces suéltala! ¡Esto es importante Golden Freddy! ¡No son bromas entre nosotros estamos hablando de uno de nuestros sistemas! -esta vez fue el turno de Freddy para molestarse con el oso dorado  
\- ¡ESTA BIEN! LO SÉ... YO CREO, ESTOY BASTANTE SEGURO DE QUE EL QUE HIZO ESTO FUE EL ANTIGUO JEFE DEL PERSONAL...  
\- ¿Te refieres al sujeto antes que Robert? -Freddy levantó una ceja  
Hacía mucho que no escuchaba de ese tipo.  
\- ¿Quién era? -Preguntó Felly  
\- Su nombre era Peter, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, aquí el asunto es ¿Qué haría él en la pizzería?  
\- NI IDEA, SOLO SABEMOS QUE LO QUE HIZO NO ESTÁ BIEN, Y QUE ENTRO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN  
\- Hm... ¿Pero por qué lo haría?  
\- Ya sabemos, no tienes idea... -terminó Felly levantándose- ¡Horrible! ¡Jamás me acercaré a las serpentinas de nuevo! -comenzó a recoger las coronas que había hecho y las acercó a la basura  
Se volteó para encarar a los osos.  
\- Tu también quítate eso... -luego miró a Freddy- Tu no te pusiste la corona...  
\- ¿Estás loca? Es ridícula  
 _Y ahora me iré y te dejaré morir solo... Adiós  
_ Golden Freddy desapareció.  
\- Todos los demás sí la usaron...  
\- Pero...  
\- Incluso Puppet...  
\- ¡No pienses que me la pondré!  
\- Todos fueron amables conmigo  
\- Felly...  
\- Y... ¡Es broma! ¿Me extrañaste?  
\- ¡Hm! -el oso caminó hasta donde ella estaba y le pasó la corona- ¿Qué crees?  
La animatrónica levantó una ceja.  
\- Sí  
\- Muy bien  
Ambos salieron del comedor.

* * *

Y me di cuenta de que me despisté porque no respondí el comentario... Así que Ajetlius49 ahora sí, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Debió haber tomado tiempo leer los 50 capítulos en 3 días... algunos son cortitos, pero otros no tanto XD

Que tengan un buen fin de semana! Bye!


	53. Receta para hacer enojar a un oso

Desaparecí... u.u lo sé... pero ya estamos tratando de volver a la normalidad! :D con este capítulo en particular tuve una especie de 'bloqueo' y me costo mucho decidir si lo terminaba cortito o trataba de seguir... Al final ganó la primera opción... Pero! El lunes sí o sí les subiré el final por fin de la temporada uno con Jeremy que ya estoy escribiendo ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Receta para hacer enojar a un oso**

\- ¿Y?  
\- Como que 'y', ¿No te da curiosidad probar los límites de nuestro querido osito?  
\- No... Ninguna -respondió la coneja  
\- Mm...  
\- B-bueno, la verdad es que puede que sí... -cedió finalmente Blair cuando se preguntó qué sería tener a Teddy enojado de verdad- Siempre y cuando solo sea Teddy  
\- No me interesa hacer enojar al señor gruñón, con su actitud normal es más que suficiente  
\- En eso estamos de acuerdo  
\- Entonces ¿Alguna idea?  
\- Déjame ver...  
\- ¡Eso no sirve!  
\- ¡No he dicho nada!  
\- Seguro estás pensando algo así como lanzarle agua o algo... ¡Y eso no servirá!  
\- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?  
\- Porque es algo que se te ocurriría, pero no olvides que yo le he lanzado mermelada y no hace nada... Nada más que regañarme un buen rato  
\- ¿E-entonces?  
\- Tiene que haber algo que lo saque de quicio... Solo debemos pensar el que…  
En ese momento se podían escuchar los gritos de Balloon Boy y Jeremy desde la oficina del guardia. Las animatrónicas que, se encontraban en el Kids Cove se miraron. Ambas tenían la misma idea.

Tardaron un poco en llevarlo a cabo, pero llevaron a Balloon Boy al almacén y luego Blair, porque Teddy no seguiría voluntariamente a Felly, llevo al oso también y encerraron a ambos animatrónicos por dos horas... No sin antes reventar el globo del pequeño.

\- No importa... Fue un accidente, en el que sospecho quien tuvo que ver... -cuando por fin había logrado salir, el oso se había limitado a quitarle importancia a la situación y acusar a Felly de romper la manilla para que la coneja no pudiera abrir la puerta

\- ¿Ya te rindes?  
\- Blair... ¡Yo no me rindo! ¡Y jamás perderé contra ese oso! Debemos encontrar otra forma de hacerlo enojar...  
Blair solo suspiró y siguió a la otra animatrónica mientras se le ocurría algo para hacer enojar a Teddy.

\- Ow  
Felly había roto todas las patas de todas las sillas y todas las mesas. Y solo había conseguido que los Toys, que se habían caído juntos, se rieran un rato.  
\- ¡¿Que se necesita para hacerlo enojar?!  
\- Debes admitirlo, hasta ahora el único que se enojó fue Bonnie  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Lo lograré! Mm... -a Blair no le gustaba la mirada de la animatrónica- Creo que es momento de pasar a cosas más extremas...  
\- ¡¿E-extremas?!  
\- Sí... Sígueme

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!  
Felly le había prendido fuego al brazo de Teddy, si eso no lo hacía enojar, no sabía que podía hacer.  
\- ¡Felly!  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿No estás yendo muy lejos con esto? -le preguntó Mangle mientras Blair corría detrás del oso con un extintor  
\- No, ¿Tienes alguna idea para seguir?  
\- No  
\- Entonces adiós...  
Eso tampoco había funcionado. Al final la animatrónica se había ganado un reto, pero no había un cambio en el color de ojos del oso.

\- ¡¿Prenderle fuego no fue lo suficientemente extremo para ti?!  
\- Puedo hacerlo mejor, veo que haga lo que le haga a él no se enojara... Pero si tomo a Balloon Boy  
\- Ya lo intentaste con él ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Pero no fui extrema con él

\- ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaah!  
\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! ¡FELLY!  
Felly entró en la habitación solo para ser recibida por un par de ojos blancos muy pequeños. La animatrónica sólo alcanzó a sonreír porque el oso salió disparado en su dirección.  
\- ¡Aaah!  
\- ¡VEN ACÁ!  
\- Mm... ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? -le preguntó Bonnie a Blair que había venido a ayudar a bajar a Balloon Boy  
\- Solo si logra atraparla... ¡Ahora ayúdame a bajar a Balloon Boy!

Al final Teddy no logró atrapar a Felly y de cansancio y aburrimiento se le pasó todo. Pero no se salvaron del sermón y del castigo. Luego de meditarlo largamente y con diversas sugerencias de Blair sobre qué clase de trabajo 'comunitario' para la pizzería podía hacerse, se decidió por mandarlas a hacer entrevistas a todos los animatrónicos.


	54. Final

Y... la tormenta!

Advertencia: final un poco triste u.u; Le cambié el nombre al antiguo jefe... por Patrick (Vincent es uno de mis nombres favoritos y no puedo aceptar que alguien tan malo lleve ese nombre XD, así que no se llamará así) en vez de Peter que nunca me convenció :p ... Recuerden que **Negrita y mayúscula son para Golden F.** cuando habla junto a Puppet que es solo mayúscula ;)

Me gustó mucho como quedó y como prometí me dediqué a escribir este capítulo para tenerlo hoy! Y encima muy tempranito :D

* * *

 **Final**

\- ¿Es idea mía o hoy estás más irritable que otros días? -le preguntó Felly a Jeremy  
\- ¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Crees que m encanta dormir apenas tres horas?  
\- Pensé que dormías bien -Blair se metió en la conversación  
\- ¡Lo hago! ¡Mi sueño es sagrado! Pero Robert me pidió que cubriera el turno de día de mañana de una tal Mary... -Jeremy parecía imaginarse varias formas de muerte para Mary en su cabeza  
\- Mary es una buena chica, no deberías hacer esa cara  
\- ¡Puedo hacer esta cara si sus enfermedades significan menos sueño para mí!

Al otro día en la mañana Jeremy llegó a reportarse con Robert para cumplir con el turno de Mary, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- ¿Te da miedo Robert que sonríes tanto? -lo molestó Felly recordando la cara que había puesto el guardia en su turno de noche  
\- No, es mi cara natural cuando me entero de que me pagaran bastante dinero por cubrir a Mary -el guardia sonreía de oreja a oreja  
\- Eres un interesado Jeremy -Blair lo miró frunciendo el ceño  
\- Culpable  
El día estaba bastante ajetreado y una de las razones por las que le habían pedido a Jeremy que cubriera a Mary era porque había tres cumpleaños ese día y todo el mundo corría frenético de un lado a otro. Todos menos Jeremy que se movía lentamente a hacer sus tareas.

Fue entonces después de abrir que las cosas pasaron de ocupadas a extrañas.

\- ¿Puppet? -Blair se sobresaltó cuando vio pasar al animatrónico que pareció ignorarla y se encaminó al pasillo- ¡Puppet! -la coneja intentó llamarlo otra vez mientras el personal se quedaba mirando como el largo animatrónico que se supone NO salía del Prize Corner salía caminando con grandes zancadas

No era la primera cosa extraña que pasaba, pensó la coneja recordando las anteriores dos horas desde que había abierto el local. Felly había tenido que intervenir entre Mangle y un niño porque sus ojos se habían tornado blancos. Y eso era muy extraño. Varios niños se habían quejado porque Puppet les había dado un premio que no era y usualmente él nunca se equivocaba.

El personal tampoco estaba bien. Había rumores de un oso amarillo y Robert iba de habitación en habitación llamando la atención. La pizzería parecía un caos. Aunque no se notara nada algo no estaba bien.

\- Hey... ¿Felly?  
\- ¿Qué? -la animatrónica se giró para encarar a la coneja- ¿Qué? No tengo tanto tiempo, tengo muchos globos por hacer...  
\- ¿No te parece que algo no está bien?  
\- ¿Lo dices porque Puppet huyó al comedor?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabes que fue al comedor?  
\- Mis súper orejas ¿Recuerdas? Aunque no alcancé a escuchar lo que cuchicheaba con Teddy y Freddy  
\- ¿Teddy y Freddy?  
\- Sí, fue del escenario al Backstage  
\- ¡Fuera!  
\- ¡Ten esto! -Felly corrió a separar a Mangle del tercer niño ese día

Felly no iba a admitir que le daba miedo Mangle en ese estado, no parecía ella. La había mirado a los ojos más de una vez y lo único que le había transmitido era una mirada de furia. Generalmente, ella tenía que admitir, las bromas de los niños eran crueles, pero la animatrónica nunca parecía afectada, una vez que Felly le preguntó por qué era eso, ella le había contestado que no eran su familia y que lo importante era que los demás animatrónicos la quisieran mucho. ¿Pero ahora? A la cuarta vez que fue a calmarla la animatrónica le mordió el brazo, afortunadamente nadie lo notó y Felly se las arregló para ocultar la blusa dañada por el resto del tiempo.

\- Si así se comportan durante el día... Me imagino que tengo suerte -comentó Jeremy que si vio como Mangle casi le arrancaba el brazo a Felly  
\- ¡No es normal y lo sabes! No es la primera vez que vienes durante el día -le reprochó la animatrónica remangando ambas mangas de su blusa a la misma altura para que nadie notara nada  
\- Digamos que la vez anterior que estuve aquí, no les estaba poniendo atención a ustedes... De todas maneras -agregó el rubio ante la mirada de furia de Felly- No creo que Mangle normalmente intente sacarte un brazo...

En ese momento Puppet volvió a su lugar. Había pasado unos minutos en el Backstage y cuando volvió no le dijo nada a nadie. Robert luego llegó al Prize Córner a chequear al animatrónico, supusieron Blair y Felly. Y luego se fue.  
\- Podrías hacer algo útil y escabullirte en partes y servicios para saber de qué estaban hablando esos tres...  
\- Cuatro -agregó Blair- No han dejado de hacer comentarios sobre un oso amarillo...  
\- ¿Crees que Golden se apareció de día?  
\- ¿Pero que les está pasando? -dijo Jeremy  
Él que había pasado bastante tiempo con los animatrónicos no podía entender porque estaban actuando tan extraño y principalmente tan... Separados.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde según el reloj de la pared y a parte de las caras preocupadas de Teddy y Thia cuando Blair se dio una vuelta por el comedor, no parecía haber nada nuevo. O eso pensó ella. Jeremy tampoco había tenido tiempo de ir al Backstage a preguntar, más por curiosidad propia que nada, porque Robert se había dado cuenta de su lentitud y ahora lo tenía siguiéndolo por todo el local.

\- Blair, acompaña a Felly al almacén y traigan cinco cajas de globos por favor -les pidió Robert de repente asomándose en el Kids Cove con Jeremy llevando unas cajas detrás- Las Party Rooms necesitan reponerse de globos...  
\- Esta bien -exclamaron ambas animatrónicas  
Se dirigieron al almacén pasando por el lado de Jeremy. Felly aprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse del guardia sin que Robert se diera cuenta. Luego lo escucharon mandando al rubio a otro lado.

Llegaron al almacén y se dieron cuenta de que era un desastre. Seguramente más de un empleado había entrado y con tal de salir rápido habían dejado cajas tiradas y desorganizadas por todos lados. Las animatrónicas suspiraron y comenzaron a buscar las cajas de globos abriendo de una en una para poder encontrarlas. Cuando habían recolectado tres y las tenían en una pila las luces se cortaron. Tardó dos minutos en volver y los gritos comenzaron. Las animatrónicas se paralizaron en el puesto, eran gritos de horror y desesperación que nunca le habían escuchado ni siquiera a Jeremy. Algo malo, muy malo había pasado afuera. Ambas se encaminaron a la puerta, pero no alcanzaron a tocarla. Frente a ellas estaba Golden Freddy.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
\- ¡Golden déjanos salir! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pueden necesitar ayuda afuera...  
Ninguna dijo nada más. Los ojos vacíos del oso dorado fue lo último que vieron antes de caer al suelo en un montón de pelo morado y rojo.

Todo era rojo dentro de la cabeza de Mangle, por más que la animatrónica había intentado controlarse no le era posible la rabia que sentía no sabía de dónde salía, pero sus respuestas eran todas agresivas. Estaba consciente de que Puppet había intentado hablarle como él lo hacía, pero no era capaz de responderle, ni siquiera de entender bien lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Y luego? Había mordido a Felly ni más ni menos, ¿Qué pensaría Foxy de eso? ¿Felly la miraría diferente? ¿La perdonarían por hacerle daño? Las dudas hicieron que Mangle perdiera completamente el control, el poco que había logrado mantener todo el día y su agresividad empeoró. Le preocupaban los niños así que se aisló de a poco. Cuando Felly y Blair salieron del Kids Cove sintió que nadie podría ayudarla ahora si algo malo pasaba... Si se le ocurría atacar... Y Mangle ya no fue capaz de pensar nada.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Vienes conmigo a casa! ¡Has estado aquí todo el día!  
\- ¡Pero no quiero ir a casa quiero quedarme aquí! -el niño se tiró al suelo a llorar  
\- ¡Ven!

Al tiempo en que el señor se agachó para levantar al niño de manera brusca, se escuchó un gruñido metálico seguido de mecanismos que crujían a toda velocidad. Se fue la luz y se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, de algo explotando. Cuando volvió la luz todo el mundo comenzó a gritar. El señor estaba en el suelo apoyado contra un charco rojo y Mangle... Estaba muy confundida mientras sus ojos volvían a ser dorados y enfrentaba las miradas de horror de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! -gritos maldiciones, furia en general

La reacción de los adultos fue llevarse a sus hijos del lugar rápidamente. La madre del niño estaba en shock. El personal movió a todos fuera del Kids Cove y nadie sabía qué hacer o decir. Robert desconectó a Mangle y fue todo lo que alcanzó a hacer antes de que comenzara el incendio. El fuego se esparcía desde las Party Rooms rápidamente.

\- ¡Evacuen el lugar! -gritaba Robert por sobre el sonido de la alarma para incendios  
Jeremy que en ese momento había ido a buscar algo a su oficina notó el fuego en el pasillo y a alguien corriendo con una capucha.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Detente! -Jeremy echó a correr detrás del tipo

En el resto de la pizzería todos estaban corriendo para todos lados, los empleados hacían cualquier cosa menos evacuar a la gente. Robert echó a correr en dirección a las Party Rooms para comprobar si había gente dentro cuando chocó de frente con Patrick, lo reconoció de inmediato y luego notó el bidón de combustible que arrojó a un lado para enseñar un cuchillo que apuntó en dirección a Robert.

\- ¡Hey! -Jeremy estaba detrás del antiguo jefe  
Patrick apuñaló a Robert con un rápido movimiento. Pero el cuchillo se dobló cuando chocó con algo más duro.  
\- ¡Necesitas un cuchillo de mejor calidad, mate! -Foxy no alcanzó a agarrar al sujeto que empujando a Jeremy salió corriendo pasillo adentro  
\- Levántese Sr. Fitzgerald no hay tiempo para que babee en el suelo -Freddy levantó de un tirón al rubio  
\- Gracias  
\- Siempre sospeché que eran más que simples robots -Robert soltó el aire que había acumulado  
\- Siempre nos trataste como más que robots -respondió Teddy que se acercaba con BonBon y Thia  
\- ¡Ayuda! -Se podía escuchar desde las Party Rooms  
\- ¿Están todos aquí? ¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Robert a los dos osos  
\- Los Toys y los Old -respondieron  
\- Bien, Jeremy, parece que te has ganado su confianza, ve con los Toys ¡Evacuen el lugar!  
\- ¿Y tú qué harás? -le preguntó Jeremy  
\- Si ustedes me acompañan... -los Old asintieron- Iremos a por Patrick  
\- ¡Oh, claro que iremos a por Patrick! -todos los animatrónicos estaban enfadados con el sujeto que había estropeado el funcionamiento de Mangle

\- ¡Vamos! -Jeremy protegido por Thia y BonBon iba detrás de Teddy preguntando si quedaba gente- ¿Qué fueron los gritos?  
\- ¿No viste nada? -le preguntó el oso  
\- No, estaba en mi oficina cuando comenzó a entrar mucho humo, pero si escuche los gritos  
\- M-Mangle... -trató de explicar BonBon  
\- Ella... -Thia tampoco parecía poder hablar del tema  
\- Mordió a alguien -Teddy tenía una cara muy seria mientras esquivaba los escombros  
\- ¡¿Está bien?! -Jeremy abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad  
\- Mm... No lo creo... -continuó el oso, los otros dos animatrónicos tenían una cara de dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo  
\- ¿Y Mangle? -intentó el guardia  
\- Esta con Puppet...  
\- ¿Alteraron su sistema como con Felly? Sabía que algo no andaba bien...  
\- Eso parece, sí  
\- No pudieron hacer nada...  
\- No  
\- Lo siento chicos... -todos miraron a Jeremy al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué? Somos amigos ¿No?  
Los animatrónicos sonrieron brevemente antes de seguir enfocados en su tarea de llevarse a los niños y adultos de las Party Rooms.

\- **¡FREDDY!** -todos saltaron cuando se les apareció Golden Freddy  
\- ¡FOXY! -Puppet caminaba rápido hacia ellos  
\- No voy a preguntar... Pero deben darse prisa o perderemos a Patrick –Robert sacudió su cabeza tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba su alrededor con los robots  
 **\- FELLY Y BLAIR ESTÁN ENCERRADAS EN EL ALMACÉN  
** \- CREO QUE DEBES IR CON MANGLE  
Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Las encerraste en el almacén? -Freddy levantó una ceja  
 **\- SÍ, YO COMO QUE... DESCONECTE SU SISTEMA, ASÍ QUE... SE QUEMARAN...  
** \- Váyanse, nosotros cubriremos a Robert -les aseguró Chica y Bonnie asintió  
\- Bien -Foxy se tragó las ganas de clavarle el garfio a Patrick y se fue al Kids Cove para sacar a Mangle de la pizzería y Freddy y Puppet se fueron al almacén  
Robert siguió adelante a la oficina de Jeremy con Chica, Bonnie y Golden Freddy.

 _Muévete, voy a forzar la puerta_. Puppet se estaba preparando para volar la chapa. Freddy le dio una patada a la puerta y esta voló abierta. Adentro había fuego por todas las repisas.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Pensabas tomarte el tiempo de volcar la chapa?  
 _Era para evitar eso..._ Puppet levantó una ceja y Freddy se dio cuenta de que había lanzado la puerta sobre las animatrónicas.  
\- E-eh... No les dolerá... Y no tienen porque enterarse...  
Ambos se miraron asintieron y sacaron a las animatrónicas de ahí.

\- ¡Ese era el último! -habían sacado a todos los niños y adultos de la pizzería y habían chequeado todo tres veces  
\- ¡Debemos irnos o te asfixiaras! -BonBon y Thia estaban preocupados por el guardia que llevaba tosiendo un rato  
\- Sí... Puede ser... ¿Por dónde es la salida? -Jeremy estaba ahogándose, pero al menos se le había ocurrido ir al baño y mojarse entero para que no se le prendiera en fuego la ropa... O el pelo.  
\- Por aquí Sr. Fitzgerald -el grupo recibió de buen grado al oso y a Puppet que rápidamente comenzó a guiarlos fuera de la pizzería  
Afuera todo era un caos. Gente gritando, algunos con furia otros con histeria, sirenas de ambulancias, bomberos y policías, gente corriendo por todos lados y echándose la culpa los unos a los otros.  
\- ¿Dónde está el encargado? ¿Es usted el encargado? -a Jeremy se le acercó un policía mientras él le indicó a los animatrónicos que actuarán natural  
\- Eh... No señor, es Robert  
\- ¿Dónde está el encargado?  
\- Aún sigue adentro señor, se está… Eh… asegurando de que no haya nadie...  
\- Eso es trabajo de los bomberos... Lo encontraremos... De momento constate lesiones si debe y si no encárguese de mantener a esas cosas lejos de las personas... ¿Trabaja con estas cosas?  
\- ¿Con los animatrónicos? Sí, señor  
\- Bien, y cuídese, pueden morderlo... Por el momento solo lléveselos  
\- Sí, señor  
Los animatrónicos siguieron a Jeremy hasta el estacionamiento que estaba detrás de la pizzería.  
\- Mangle y Foxy aún no salen... -agregó Thia  
\- Ni Robert con Chica y Bonnie -exclamó Jeremy  
En ese momento hubo una gran explosión dentro del edificio. Todos retrocedieron mientras el edificio comenzaba a colapsar y los bomberos a abandonar los intentos de entrar.

\- ¡Patrick! -Robert había acorralado al sujeto en la oficina de Jeremy y Golden Freddy tapaba la salida que conectaba con el recibidor mientras que Bonnie y Chica se habían movido a los conductos- ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡¿Tú fuiste el imbécil que se metió con los sistemas?!  
\- ¡¿Y qué si lo hice?!  
\- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡Por tu culpa una persona salió herida! ¡Gravemente, Patrick! ¡Y encima quemaste el lugar! ¡¿Sabes a cuántos pudiste haber matado?!  
\- ¡¿Y qué?!  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
\- ¡No te incumbe!  
\- No, no lo hace... Solo quería ver tu cara y saber si tenías algo de cerebro, pero no hay nada ahí... -Robert movió la cabeza  
\- ¡¿Y qué harás al respecto?!  
\- Yo no haré nada... Ellos se encargarán de ti... -Robert se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina echando a correr por el pasillo antes de que fuera muy tarde para salir

\- ¡Vamos Mangle! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!  
\- ¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer? Si salgo... Solo meteré a todos en problemas...  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Quemarte aquí y dejarnos a todos?  
\- Es mejor que el animatrónico agresivo desaparezca, así a lo mejor... No les harán nada a ustedes...  
\- ¡No eres una animatrónica agresiva! ¡Ese no es tu sistema!  
\- Da lo mismo... Los demás humanos no lo saben  
\- Mangle...  
Todo el edificio se sacudió con una explosión que Foxy identificó que provenía de la cocina. El techo se les cayó encima.  
\- ¡Foxy! -Foxy había terminado cubriendo a Mangle con su cuerpo y todos los trozos cayeron sobre su espalda el fuego comenzó a bajar hacia ellos.  
\- Esta bien, si tú estás bien  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque eres parte de nuestra familia y te quiero -el animatrónico sonrió  
\- ¡Ayuda! -Mangle reaccionó y ayudó a soportar un poco del peso, pero sus brazos no tenían tanta fuerza- ¡Alguien!  
\- No creo que quede nadie... Si te vas ahora...  
\- ¿Y dejarte ahí? ¿Estás loco?  
\- Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso hoy...  
Mangle sonrío, pero no duró mucho. El fuego comenzó a consumir a la chaqueta de Foxy.  
\- ¡Foxy!  
Pero antes de que el fuego pasara más allá en el animatrónico el techo fue levantado por Bonnie.  
\- ¡Tienes suerte de que sea uno de los más fuerte de la pizzería! -Bonnie lanzó los escombros a un lado y Chica ayudó a ambos a levantarse  
Limpio rápidamente a Mangle con un trapo con agua y tiró el resto sobre Foxy.  
\- Debemos irnos, aún podemos salir de aquí bien...  
Los animatrónicos salieron rápidamente del Kids Cove y corrieron a todo lo que daban sus sistemas hasta que atravesaron las puertas del recibidor. Por su parte Robert había alcanzado a salir del lugar antes de que explotara la cocina.

\- TODOS ESTÁN BIEN... BUENO, TODOS EXCEPTO PATRICK... -exclamó Golden Freddy delante del grupo de Jeremy

Después de horas en las que Robert y los dueños de la pizzería dieran todo tipo de explicaciones y declaraciones con respecto al incidente, se cerró el local... O lo que quedaba de él... Prácticamente nada...

Robert y Jeremy y por supuesto, todos los demás empleados se quedaron sin trabajo. Todos estaban bien a excepción del hombre mordido por Mangle por el que Fazbear Entertaiment tendría que asumir una demanda. La pizzería, se declaró dos semanas después, no reabriría sus puertas en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera en la misma ciudad. Los animatrónicos fueron rechazados por el público en general y los mantuvieron ocultos en un depósito de la empresa hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Y Patrick? Dejó una grabación recuperada por Robert (apareció mágicamente en su bolsillo) donde confesaba haber alterado los sistemas de Mangle para que fuera violenta y había incendiado el edificio casi matando a un montón de personas, luego se pegó un tiro. Nadie fue capaz de ver al oso dorado frente a él en la grabación.


	55. Prólogo

Desaparecí por muuuucho tiempo lo sé! La verdad es que la mitad del tiempo que me tome lo usé para replantearme algunas cosas con respecto a la historia y para definir cómo quería que fuera Mike... Y la otra mitad... para hacer nada XD

Avisos de utilidad pública: Empezamos con esto oficialmente la segunda temporada que corresponde al juego 1 con Mike como guardia, y desde ahora he decidido que solo publicaré los lunes por si acaso... n.n

En este capítulo se incluye un cortito todavía de Jeremy y luego viene el prólogo de esta segunda temporada... El próximo lunes tendremos la noche dos e iré intercalando como lo hice con la otra parte con algunos spin-offs, entre los que me faltan con Jeremy (que son fechas específicas, cupleaños, etc) y Mike :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El día en que Puppet fue el guardia de seguridad**

1 a.m.  
La pizzería estaba en silencio cuando el guardia tomó su asiento en la oficina. Miró las cajas que tenía a sus espaldas. Soltó aire, la movería luego. Miró las paredes y no le interesó nada en particular, si tenía que admitir el lugar era aburrido y deprimente, pero no era nada que él ya no supiera. Pasó toda una hora interesado en absolutamente nada.

2 a.m.  
El aburrimiento ya le parecía ridículo, así que tomó lo que pensó le causaría un poco de interés. Comenzó a revisar las cámaras lentamente, una por una... Y nada. Nada que no pudiera hacer él mismo con un poco de concentración.

3 a.m.  
Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y volver a su lugar, escuchó movimiento por el pasillo. ¡Por fin! Pensó. Esperó un poco más hasta que apareció un animatrónico frente a él. Y lo recibió con una sonrisa y una explicación.

\- ¿Jeremy? Oh... ¿Eres tú Puppet? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? –preguntó Blair  
 _Estoy... Soy el guardia de seguridad esta noche  
_ \- Ah, eres el guardia de seguridad... ¿Huh? ¿Por qué eres el guardia? ¿Le pasó algo a Jeremy?  
 _No lo hice desaparecer si es lo que estás insinuando  
_ \- ¿N-no?  
 _No, te dije que no le iba a hacer nada, ¿No?_  
\- Aja... Dijiste que no le ibas a hacer nada mientras yo estuviera ahí... Ahora dime qué pasa  
\- El Sr. Fitzgerald y Puppet hicieron un trato  
\- ¿Un trato? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?  
 _Jeremy entró al Prize Córner... Tenía que dejar algo, según lo que le escuche entre lo que decía_ -respondió el animatrónico cuando Blair inclinó la cabeza- _Y no paraba de quejarse y quejarse y quejarse y decir que su trabajo era el más difícil que podía haber y..._  
\- Bla, bla, bla... -resumió Freddy  
 _Así que le dije que si pensaba eso, que intentara quedarse en una caja toda la noche... Y él dijo que estaba bien... Y eso fue, prácticamente todo lo que pasó  
_ Blair se largo a reír. Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Al menos Jeremy estaba bien, metido en una caja.  
\- Así que Jeremy está en la caja ahora... ¿Y planeas darle cuerda Puppet? -Felly había aparecido por el pasillo  
El animatrónico se encogió de hombros.  
\- Al menos no es alto o terminaría con alguna especie de lesión... -Thia también había llegado a la oficina  
\- Así no es divertido... A mí me gusta molestar a Jeremy -Felly se estiró- Pero si Puppet es el guardia, no hay mucho que hacer... ¿Una partida de ajedrez?  
\- Unas cuantas diría yo, está bien -Freddy y Felly se fueron de camino al comedor  
\- Me iré con Chica a la cocina entonces -Thia también se fue  
\- Bueno señor guardia usted sabe que yo converso mucho así que -Puppet chasqueó los dedos y una de las sillas de comedor apareció junto a él- Gracias, ¿No me darás la silla de Jeremy?  
 _No, está es la silla del guardia  
_ \- Aww...  
Puppet la miró seriamente un momento. Y luego se paró para tomar el asiento que el mismo había hecho aparecer hace un momento.  
\- Gracias...  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!  
\- ¿Y eso?  
 _Olvidé darle cuerda a la caja después de todo_. Mencionó Puppet con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Por el frente de la oficina apareció... Jeremy, con una cara de estar muy molesto y un poco desorientado.  
\- ¡Tu!  
\- ¿Estás bien Jeremy? -Le preguntó Blair  
\- ¡¿Estar bien?! ¿Me veo bien? ¡No estoy bien! ¡Me acabo de quedar sordo!  
\- Puedo notarlo, ¡Hablas tan fuerte que es como si no escucharas tu propia voz! -le reclamó Felly desde el pasillo  
Todos los animatrónicos venían a ver qué había pasado.  
\- ¡No estoy de humor Felly!  
\- Puppet, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? -Blair levantó una ceja en su dirección  
 _Nada...  
_ \- Puppet  
 _Puede que haya olvidado a propósito darle cuerda a la caja, eso es todo...  
_ \- ¿Y por qué harías algo así?  
\- Mm... ¿A alguien le importaría explicar? Blair, sabes que no podemos escuchar a Puppet -mencionó Chica  
\- Sí, porque el señor le puedo hablar a todo el mundo, pero elijo no hacerlo, no nos considera especiales  
Puppet y Blair le dedicaron una mirada seria a Bonnie.  
\- Yo les explico, me quejé, lo reconozco, ¡Pero no era para dejarme sordo! ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo Puppet entonces arreglémoslo ahora!  
\- Esto es interesante, parece que quedarte sordo te hace más temerario -se burló Freddy  
\- ¡Y tú no te metas oso!  
\- NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA CONTIGO JEREMY, YA NO POR LO MENOS...  
Puppet chasqueó los dedos y todas las cajas detrás de él desaparecieron a sus respectivos lugares de la pizzería.  
\- Si quieres que te de las gracias...  
\- NO, ES LO QUE ME TOCA HACER COMO GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD  
\- Pero aún no nos dices por qué estás tan molesto -preguntó BonBon  
\- ¡Porque! -Jeremy respiró, ahora que su sentido del oído estaba recuperando su fuerza, se iba sintiendo mejor- ¡Cuando no le das cuerda a la caja suena esa horrible melodía en todo tu oído!  
\- ¿Huh? -Foxy inclinó la cabeza- Yo no he escuchado nada, a parte de la música, por supuesto, pero estaba a un volumen normal  
\- ¡Así se escucha afuera! ¿Pero dentro de la caja? ¡Fue horrible!  
\- ¿Es cierto que se escucha tan fuerte? -le preguntó Blair a Puppet  
Él animatrónico asintió. _Como para romper las orejas de un zorro...  
_ \- Vaya... ¿Así que es por eso que sales de tan mal humor cuando Jeremy olvida darle cuerda?  
El animatrónico asintió nuevamente.  
\- No te preocupes, con esta... Experiencia, puedo asegúrate de que no lo olvidaré...

La hora que quedaba del turno de Jeremy pasó sin problemas mientras él se mantenía lo más alejado de la caja posible y Puppet y Blair hacían su trabajo como guardias de seguridad.

* * *

 **El viaje en el camión**

Lo habían escuchado todos los días. De hecho Robert se los había dicho en persona. No se había podido salvar mucho del incendio. Casi nada. Lo único que quedaba en pie era la mitad del almacén y el sótano... Y bueno, la llave del sótano no estaba así que lo hacía bastante inútil. Habían considerado la opción de botar la puerta, pero eso significaba colapsar el almacén y luego remover escombros para llegar al espacio que ocupaba el sótano. En otras palabras el esfuerzo no valía la pena, ni el dinero. Y Fazbear Entertaiment no tenía dinero para desperdiciar. Así que esta era la decisión de la empresa: iban a vender la propiedad, le dejarían al nuevo dueño la tarea de deshacerse de los escombros y usarían ese dinero para reparar a algunos animatrónicos y ponerlos a trabajar en una nueva pizzería que abrirían ubicada en otra ciudad.

Los dueños no planeaban invertir en un proyecto al que no le veían mucho futuro. Pero después de cinco años, el público ya había olvidado el terrible accidente y la mordida del 87' y se estaban preguntando dónde habían quedado los animatrónicos. Los niños los echaban de menos según las encuestas que habían realizado para si quiera considerar el proyecto. El mayor problema para los robots era la decisión de descartar de manera permanente a los animatrónicos nuevos. Los modelos Toy habían causado tantos problemas, que pretendían invertir solamente en reparar a los robots antiguos, el presupuesto no alcanzaba ni para mantener los sistemas avanzados que poseían los Toys ni para implementarlos en los viejos. Así que por el momento los Old estaban esperando que los fueran a buscar y los Toys se quedarían para siempre (o hasta nuevo aviso, que para ellos era lo mismo) en ese almacén.

No habían vuelto a saber de Jeremy después de que Robert les dijera que les mandaba saludos.  
\- ¡No puedo creer que los dejen aquí! -por supuesto todos estaban molestos, pero la coneja y Chica eran las que más lo decían en voz alta  
\- Si lo piensas tiene cierta lógica... Por la cara de Robert el otro lugar no parece más espacioso que el que ya teníamos y no tiene sentido tener dos animatrónicos del mismo tipo... -Teddy se encogió de hombros  
\- Al menos ustedes también irán -Thia les ofreció una sonrisa a Blair y a Felly  
Ambas animatrónicas también habían sido seleccionadas para la nueva pizzería, aunque sus sistemas no tendrían la mantención adecuada.

Hubo silencio otra vez. Últimamente sus conversaciones no se podían llamar animadas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incendio y Mangle no hablaba prácticamente nada, Foxy estaba tan animado como siempre, Felly y Blair no se sentían bien por ir a trabajar a una nueva pizzería mientras los demás Toys se quedaban ahí encerrados, Puppet había dado un par de instrucciones y ese había sido su aporte, por su parte Teddy, Thia y BonBon parecían tomarse las cosas bastante bien a pesar de todo, intentaban ser fuertes por todos los demás, Freddy no había dicho ni una sola palabra, nada, al igual que Bonnie, Chica también trataba de animar a todos y los Balloons estaban desconectados. Ni siquiera habían visto a Golden Freddy y no sabían si quiera si lo volverían a ver. Lo único que era seguro era que el camión que vendría por los animatrónicos y algunas cosas del almacén llegaría pasado mañana.

\- Tiene que haber una manera... -murmuró Foxy, casi nadie lo escuchó  
\- La hay... -todos miraron a Freddy que hablaba por primera vez  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay qué? -preguntaron Thia y Chica que por supuesto no habían escuchado a Foxy  
\- Hay una manera de salir todos juntos de aquí... -explicó el oso  
\- No me digas que todo este tiempo sin hablar te volvió loco -Felly sacudió la cabeza  
\- No, gracias por el apoyo... Pero no pensaron que me había quedado en alguna especie de estado de shock o algo... Espero que no, yo no soy como Bonnie  
\- ¡Hey!  
Los animatrónicos no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, después de todo estaban preocupados por esos dos.  
\- No, en realidad había estado pensando una manera, y creo que la encontré  
\- Espero que de verdad hayas encontrado una buena manera... Ahora sí eres tan amable ¿La compartirías? -Teddy mantenía en todo momento su tono de desinterés, pero Freddy lo entendía  
Era lo mismo que cuando les habían dicho que iban a reparar a los Old, no quería armar falsas expectativas para BonBon, Thia y Mangle, aunque ambos osos dudaban que a Mangle le importara quedarse en el almacén.  
\- Dejando tu molesto comentario de lado, este sería el plan...

Básicamente lo que se le había ocurrido a Freddy era que Puppet creara una enorme distracción para que cuando el sujeto del camión abriera el almacén para sacar a los animatrónicos dejara el camión solo y pudieran subir todos, después de todo no esperaban que el tipo llegara con las instrucciones de cargarlos si podían caminar. Era un plan bastante arriesgado y tenía un montón de fallas, las cuales Felly, Teddy y Bonnie no se olvidaron de señalar y dependían de muchas cosas para que funcionara. Pero era lo único que tenían. Así que esperaron planeando posibles escenarios los dos días que faltaban.

\- ¿Realmente debemos llevarlo? -le preguntó Felly señalando al pequeño animatrónico por lo que le pareció al oso era la décima vez ese día  
\- Sí, Felly por última vez, debemos llevarlo -le volvió a asegurar Teddy  
\- Pero si se queda aquí nadie lo notará...  
\- Felly... Ya deja de molestar, ¡No dejaremos aquí a Balloon Boy!  
\- Está bien, está bien, no te alteres...

Todos tenían una mezcla de alegría y preocupación mientras esperaban el camión. A eso de las dos de la tarde escucharon mucho ruido desde fuera del almacén. Luego un motor deteniéndose y el sonido de la cortina subiéndose.

Los animatrónicos empezaron con el plan agradecidos de que uno de sus posibles problemas, que era que viniera algún encargado a vigilar todo, no se presentara.  
\- ¡Hola!  
\- ¡Aaah! Pero que... -el sujeto se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando Blair le habló, eso la hizo sentir un poco mal por asustarlo  
\- ¡Mi nombre es Blair!  
\- No me importa... Cosa... ¡Lo que seas! ¿Puedes moverte sola al camión? -le habían dicho que eso podía pasar, pero aun así esos robots lo ponían de los nervios  
\- ¡Sí! Todos podemos hacerlo  
\- Bien, entonces comiencen, la hoja dice que debo llevarme a... -bajó la vista hacia una planilla que sostenía en la mano- 6 animatrónicos así que...

Freddy le dio una mirada a Puppet, era momento de la fase dos. El día anterior Puppet se había dedicado a pensar en una buena distracción que les diera mucho tiempo. Había considerado sacar el freno del camión, pero eso podría traerles bastantes problemas a otras personas y además no dejaría disponible el camión para ellos. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con fuego sería una mala elección por el mal recuerdo de todos. Y finalmente no se le había ocurrido una buena opción que no significara lastimar al sujeto del camión, o al camión... Hasta que...

Puppet inclinó la cabeza. En cosa de chasquear los dedos mientras Blair insistía en ayudar a Sam, sí porque Blair ya le había sacado hasta el nombre, a cargar cajas, tomó el celular del tipo y marcó un número que supuso le daría lo que estaba buscando. Mencionó un par de palabras en una voz grave y luego corto abruptamente. Para terminar, lo devolvió a su lugar en la cabina del conductor del camión.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no!  
\- ¡Pero no nos costaría nada, mate!  
\- ¡E-está bien! Necesito todo ese lote de cajas y ese también, ¡Pero aleja ese garfio de mí! Demonios, de saber que este trabajo... -comenzó a sonar una canción desde el camión- ¿Y ahora qué?  
Sam se encaminó a la cabina y tomó el celular, vio quien estaba llamando y le dedicó una mirada rápida a los animatrónicos.  
\- ¿Entendieron que cajas?  
Blair y Foxy asintieron.  
\- Bien, hagan el resto... Yo tengo que contestar esto -Sam se alejó un poco hacia la parte de adelante del camión- ¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿A qué te refieres mamá?  
\- La madre, ¿En serio? -Bonnie miró a Puppet  
El animatrónico solo se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.  
\- Démonos prisa, tenemos que hacer esto bien

Entre todos los animatrónicos cargaron las cajas en un par de minutos y luego Thia, BonBon y Teddy, junto a los inconscientes Balloons se escondieron detrás de las cajas. Foxy solo le dio una mirada a Mangle y la animatrónica se subió al camión también refugiándose detrás de las cajas.

\- Listo, ahora si el tipo es más tonto de lo que parece, todo estará bien  
\- Shhhhh, ahí viene -le advirtió Felly a Freddy  
\- Me pregunto qué será de Golden... -Blair empezó a poner su mano en la puerta del camión  
\- ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?  
\- ¡Aaah!  
\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Sam había aparecido  
\- ¡N-nada! ¡Me asustaste!  
\- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Les he estado gritando todo el tiempo para saber si ya habían terminado!  
\- ¡S-sí, ya terminamos! -Blair le había pegado el nerviosismo a Foxy  
\- Déjenme ver... -Blair dudó un momento antes de soltar la puerta  
\- ¡Muy bien! Estupendo, ahora si suben...  
Los animatrónicos subieron uno a uno y Sam los contó.  
\- 6, perfecto  
Luego se dio la vuelta para tirar de la cortina del almacén y puso el candado en su lugar.  
\- Bien, aseguramos la puerta... ¡Y nos vamos! De todas maneras, ¿Por qué alguien querría ir a comer a un lugar donde deambulan estas cosas? No lo entiendo  
El sujeto había cerrado la puerta del camión y se había ido a la cabina.  
\- Les dije que esto iba a resultar -asintió Freddy  
\- Resultó solo porque ese tal Sam es un verdadero inútil -Bonnie levantó una ceja en su dirección  
\- G-Golden...  
\- ¿No pensante que se iba a quedar en ese sótano o sí?  
\- ¡¿Q-quieres decir que tú sabías que iba a aparecer?! -se quejó Blair ante el comentario despreocupado del oso  
\- Por supuesto  
\- ¡Blair, no tan fuerte! -Felly hizo señas recordando que el tipo aún estaba cerca de ellos, en la cabina de conductor  
\- ¡Aún así lo hicimos! ¿No es genial? Ahora solo debemos sentarnos tranquilamente hasta que lleguemos al local...

Todos se quedaron mirando a BonBon. Habían planeado y pensado muchas posibilidades solo para subirse al camión, ¿Pero cómo demonios iban a entrar? ¿Un grupo tan grande de animatrónicos? ¿Y si había gente trabajando ya? Estaban perdidos.

\- Eh... -empezó Freddy- ¿Alguna idea de cómo lograr todo eso?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -por supuesto que cuando 'todos' pensaron en cómo lo harían, eso no incluía a BonBon que aún no entendía a que se estaban refiriendo  
\- Olvídalo, ¿Alguien que no sea BonBon?  
\- ¡Eso es cruel Freddy! -le reclamó Thia  
 _Yo me haré cargo..._ Se pudo escuchar una voz bastante mal humorada proveniente de la caja de Puppet.  
\- Gracias Puppet -Blair le dio unas palmaditas a la caja  
Casi se le podía oír gruñir. Viajar en la caja era algo que no había pasado por su cabeza y no le agradaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar escondieron bien a todos mientras esperaban que Sam abriera el camión.  
\- Bueno y aquí están -fueron recibidos por el conductor del camión más dos personas que estaban aparentemente a cargo del lugar

En el momento en que abrieron la puerta lo único que pudieron ver fueron un par de ojos rojos y unos dorados. Puppet salió de la caja, con algo de dramatismo, chasqueó los dedos y los tres estaban inconscientes. Luego de un par de rondas y de vigilar que nadie los viera bajar del camión, Golden Freddy los guió al sótano, se aseguró de hacer desaparecer la llave y se instalaron los Toys y los Balloons. Después de que se aseguraron de todo, los Old volvieron al camión y la gente despertó como si nada, los bajaron, los revisaron y los encerraron en la pizzería, luego se fueron. A los animatrónicos solo les quedaba recorrer todos los rincones de esa nueva pizzería, de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Y... eso es todo por hoy, que tengan una buena semana y gracias por esperar con paciencia y leer este nuevo comienzo! n.n Bye!


	56. Noche 1: El nuevo guardia nocturno

Perdón por la hora! De hecho es martes :p ... Tuve un problema (de la magnitud de 'ups se me borró el capítulo :O') pero ya lo arreglé! n.n Después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo... llega Mike! Intenté hacerlo bastante diferente de Jeremy XD y creo que salió bastante bien :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 1: El nuevo guardia nocturno**

Ya llevaban una semana en la pizzería acostumbrándose a un nuevo modo de funcionamiento. Nadie estaba particularmente feliz en ese lugar. A pesar de que fue un comienzo difícil, había sido bueno, los niños los miraban con asombro y algunos con cariño, mantener a los Toys en el sótano resultaba ser más fácil de lo esperado. El problema lo habían tenido adaptándose a las nuevas reglas. No se podían mover. Estaban todos destinados al comedor, el único lugar lo suficientemente grande de toda la pizzería, que estaba divido entre el escenario, las mesas y un espacio que llamaron el Pirate's Cove en el que pusieron a Foxy. En el escenario instalaron a Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, finalmente Blair y Felly tenían una especie de stand en el que una daba globos y la otra dulces.

Todo parecía bien, por las noches los Toys salían a la pizzería, Chica se instalaba en la cocina, los otros en el comedor. Si Puppet o Freddy querían hablar se dirigían al Backstage, que era definitivamente más pequeño que el antiguo... Pero no valía la pena pensar de ese modo. Como no había guardia de seguridad, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero conforme avanzaba la semana las cosas se iban haciendo difíciles. Blair comenzó a notar como los dulces que le quedaban empezaban a derretirse dentro de su sistema y como nadie se preocupó de sacarlos, se estaban pegando a los cables. Felly por su parte había notado que sus manos al no recibir la mantención adecuada se estaban deteriorando de a poco y su movilidad ya no era la de antes.

Pero todo lo anterior no se comparaba con el problema que tendrían que enfrentar a mediados de la semana. Los niños los habían recibió bien, si bien es cierto que algunos los miraban con temor, no era por otro motivo a que cuando se movían eran muy ruidosos y la falta de mantención, no les hacia ningún favor. Cosa distinta eran los padres, que después de una semana de funcionamiento no parecían olvidar tan fácilmente la mordida del 87', y comenzaron a ser hostiles ante los animatrónicos, especialmente los zorros que fueron víctimas de todo tipo de comentarios, hasta que al final debido a las quejas y reclamos, se tomó la decisión de cerrar el Pirate's Cove y dejar a Foxy fuera de funcionamiento encerrado en el recinto.

Pero eso no detuvo a los padres.

\- ¿Es cierto que mordiste a alguien?

\- ¿Quieres un globo?

\- ¿Lo mataste?

\- ¿Tu también quieres un globo?

\- ¡Mami, me va a morder! –el niño huyó a las piernas de su madre que estaba cerca

\- Aún no se como algo tan peligroso puede seguir en funcionamiento

\- ¡Tienes razón, ya no sé qué decir para que la saquen de aquí!

Felly hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlas, pero no pudo evitar mirar el suelo. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido y Blair miró tan sorprendida como los empleados de la pizzería hacia el escenario, donde estaban una asustada Chica, un enojado Bonnie y un aún más enojado Freddy que había roto su micrófono. No tardaron en reponerlo y por supuesto en seguir los comentarios de hostilidad con más fuerza de empleados y clientes.

Entre esos comentarios no pudieron evitar escuchar sobre la llegada de un nuevo guardia de seguridad. Felly sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de Blair por la noticia.

12 a.m.

\- ¿En serio este lugar es para niños? –el moreno aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado- Al menos la decoración de la pared es… Interesante… Por decir lo menos… ¿Habrá empezado mi turno ya? ¿Dónde deje mi reloj? Reloj…

\- Eh, no es necesario que encuentres el tuyo, es decir, hay uno gigante en la pared por si no lo habías notado…

\- Ah, gracias… Eh, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el comedor?

\- Mm… No necesariamente, ¿Acaso nadie te dijo que nos podíamos mover en la noche? –Blair estaba sorprendida, no fue recibida ni por gritos, o insultos y el guardia no se escondió debajo del escritorio

\- Eh… No

\- Pues nos movemos durante la noche –la animatrónica ofreció una sonrisa- Por cierto mi nombre es Blair, encantada de conocerte

\- Mi nombre es Mike, el gusto es mío –el joven le tendió la mano a la coneja y esta la movió repetidamente

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

\- Mm… ¿Hola? ¿Sabes dónde está teléfono?

\- No te molestes, es una grabación

\- ¿Y me dirá algo útil?

\- … De hecho, yo trabajé justo en esa oficina antes que tu…

\- ¿Huh? Pensé que habías dicho que este seria nuestro primer guardia –Felly se les había acercado y miraba desde la 'ventana' de la ofician al guardia

\- Oh, veo que trajiste a una amiga, déjame adivinar ¿El conejo y el gato?

\- ¡¿A quién le llamas gato?! –Blair alcanzó a afirmar a la otra animatrónica antes de que se le lanzará encima al moreno

\- ¿No eres un gato?

\- ¡No! ¡Solo mira mi cola! –la animatrónica se dio la vuelta

\- Ah, eres un zorro

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es obvio!

\- Esta bien, lo siento, pero no es obvio si solo miras las orejas

\- Hm

\- Debes admitir que tiene razón, Felly

\- ¡Hmph!

\- Jajaja, ustedes dos se llevan bien, ¿No? ¿De día están las dos en el comedor?

Ambas animatrónicas asintieron.

\- Por cierto, Mike… ¿Por qué no te has asustado? –empezó Blair

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- ¿No te damos miedo? –Felly inclinó la cabeza

\- No… ¿Deberían? Lo siento, si las hace sentir mejor, no fui el primero de la clase en teatro, pero puedo fingir un poco…

\- Eres bastante diferente de Jeremy

\- ¿De quién?

\- Jeremy

\- ¿Y quién es Jeremy?

\- Hm… creo que me podrías caer bien, Mike

\- Eh… ¿Gracias?

\- … Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza un lugar mágico donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida

\- Sí, claro… Es decir, sin ofender chicas, pero este lugar es una pocilga

\- No nos ofendes –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- … ¿Pero los culpo? No, si yo tuviera que cantar las mismas canciones por 20 años y no me dieran un baño… También estaría de mal humor por la noche

\- ¿20 años? Pensé que este lugar había abierto hace dos semanas

\- Abrió hace dos semanas, pero la primera vez que Fazbear Entertaiment uso animatrónicos para entretener al público fue hace 20 años… Según tengo entendido –Felly se encogió de hombros

\- Entiendo

\- … Solían caminar de día también, pero luego de la mordida del 87'…

\- ¿Mordida del 87'? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Eh… -empezó la coneja

\- Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse sr…

Mike se quedó mirando al oso, era como si esperara algo de él.

\- Mm…

\- Tiene algo por los apellidos –le susurró Felly

\- ¡Ah! Mike Schmidt

\- Sr. Schmidt… ¡Y no tengo algo por los apellidos!

\- Por supuesto que no Freddy –Ambas animatrónicas negaron enérgicamente

\- … Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto sin traje y probablemente van a tratar de meterte a la fuerza en un traje…

\- ¿Huh? ¿Meterme en un traje? ¿N-no eran inofensivos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo somos! –exclamó Blair

\- ¿Entonces por qué van a meterme en un traje?

\- Nadie te meterá en ninguna parte

\- ¡Teddy! ¡Te dijimos que esperaras hasta que fuera seguro! –le reclamó la coneja

\- Pero era muy aburrido…

\- Mm… Creo que necesito una explicación

\- Así que tu eres el nuevo guardia… Solo para que no te confundas, el gruñon de aquí es Freddy y yo soy Teddy

\- ¿Ah, sí? –Freddy levantó una ceja

\- ¿Freddy? ¿Quieres decir que tú eres el famoso oso?

\- ¿Por qué él es el más famoso? –después de todo el esfuerzo que Blair ponía en atender a los niños sin siquiera moverse ¿Y ese oso era el más famoso?

\- Eh… Yo creo que tiene mucho que ver con el nombre del lugar…

\- Y hablando de eso ¿Por qué este lugar debe llevar su nombre? –reclamó Teddy

\- ¡Pero si tú tienes el mismo nombre! –exclamaron las animatrónicas

\- De todas maneras… ¿Una explicación? ¿Alguien?

\- Te explicaremos a su debido tiempo, por ahora la historia es larga y para que entendieras todo, tendríamos que contártela desde el inicio

\- ¿Pero me explicaran en algún momento?

\- Sí, si es que sigues aquí –Teddy se dio media vuelta

\- Bien

\- Si eres bastante diferente de Jeremy

\- ¿Quién es Jeremy?

\- … El traje está lleno de cables, en especial en la parte facial y eso puede causar incomodidad y la muerte…

\- ¡¿Acaba de decir muerte?!

\- Pensé que había quedado claro que nadie lo iba a meter en un traje Sr. Schmidt

\- Y solo digo pero, ¿De qué te sirven los consejos de alguien que nunca nos vio?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Felly?

\- Este lugar abrió hace dos semanas, como tú mismo dijiste, nosotros llegamos aquí hace una semana y desde que llegamos, no hemos tenido un guardia nocturno

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces de que está hablando este tipo?

Los tres animatrónicos que quedaban en la oficina se encogieron de hombros.

\- ¿Ok? ¿Hay algún modo de silenciarlo?

\- Sí, así –Felly le dio un golpe al aparato hasta que dejo de emitir cualquier sonido

\- Mm… ¿Y eso no me meterá en problemas?

\- Solo mire esta oficina Sr. Schmidt… ¿Cree que revisaran el estado de la grabadora si ni siquiera la limpian? –el oso apunto al vaso plástico y a los papeles en el suelo

\- Supongo que tienes razón… -el guardia se encogió de hombros

3 a.m.

Eran recién las tres de la mañana y Mike recién iba a mirar las cámaras. Blair había ido a por una silla del comedor y se había instalado a su lado.

\- ¡Aaah! –Mike levantó la tablet solo para arrojarla

La animatrónica alcanzo a atrapar el aparato por acto reflejo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Reviso las cámaras y lo primero que me encuentro es a un robot demasiado cerca de la cámara –Blair observó la cámara que había visto el guardia solo para encontrarse en el Backstage con un Bonnie demasiado cerca y con una cara de pocos amigos

\- Es solo Bonnie

\- ¿Bonnie, el conejo morado? –la coneja asintió- Pensé que sería más simpático…

\- ¿Huh?

\- Bueno, es que es un conejo morado

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? –sí, a Blair le habían dicho varias veces que Bonnie no era material para conejo, pero aun así tenia sus momentos- Yo soy un conejo morado también

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de probar mi teoría no?

\- Hmph

\- Y ahora está en otra habitación… ¿No se puede quedar quieto?

\- Mm… no deberías tratarlo así si aseguras que no es simpático

\- Oh, no, por favor, continua, me gustaría saber qué piensa Bonnie de todo esto –comentó Felly con malicia acercándose por la puerta izquierda

\- Pensé que te podía caer bien, Felly

\- Podías, aun no es un 'me caes bien', Mike

\- Mm… eres mala

\- Y le encanta –Blair levanto una ceja

\- Exacto

\- Aja… ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es el porcentaje de la energía

\- ¿Por qué necesitaría…? ¿No me digan que este lugar es tan cutre que ponen un generador nocturno que ni siquiera tiene energía para pasar la noche?

\- Mm… Sip

\- Demonios… ¿Y el conejo? –el guardia se despreocupo del porcentaje y se dedicó a buscar al conejo- ¿Cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Huh? ¿No te sabes los lugares de la pizzería?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ni siquiera hiciste el tour inicial? –le preguntó Felly

\- No, a decir verdad, llegue un poco tarde hoy así que…

\- Que poco profesional, todo tuyo Blair –la animatrónica se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina por donde había venido

5 a.m.

\- ¿Dónde está el otro?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mike?

\- Había tres animatrónicos en el escenario… ahora solo esta Freddy, haciendo burlas y diciendo insultos, si mi lectura de boca no está mal… pero el amarillo…

\- Pues creo que deberías estar más pendiente de las cámaras, ¿No? –Bonnie apareció de la nada por la puerta izquierda

\- H-hola Bonnie

\- ¿Ni siquiera un susto? –el animatrónico levantó una ceja

\- ¿Más suerte para la próxima?

\- Definitivamente eres muy distinto de Jeremy

\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

\- ¿Es en serio, Bonnie? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No eres Jeremy? ¿Dónde está el enojo, la sed de sangre? –Felly le estaba reclamando desde el pasillo izquierdo

\- Mm… chicos, nos desviamos del punto, ¿Dónde está el animatrónico amarillo?

\- La animatrónica amarilla… -Chica había aparecido por la derecha- Y por cierto, mi nombre es Chica…

Y en ese momento se fue la energía.

\- Pero qué…

\- Y te venía a decir que habías dejado las luces de las puertas encendidas… -continuó la animatrónica desde la oscuridad

\- Súmalo a que nunca bajaste las cámaras –siguió Blair

\- ¡Y se te va toda la energía! –Felly se largó a reír porque sabía lo que se venía ahora

Y el oso no tardó en llegar. Bonnie le dio un espacio en la puerta izquierda y Freddy comenzó a brillar y emitir una melodía. Y no paró aunque sonaran las campanas que marcaban el fin del turno de Mike.

\- Mm… ¿Ok? ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

\- ¡Nadie lo sabe, pero es muy gracioso! –Felly, Blair y Chica no podían parar de reír mientras Bonnie hacia su mejor esfuerzo por aguantar las carcajadas

\- No. Es. Gracioso

\- No, de hecho, es estúpido, es decir, lo siento… Es… Es… no, no se me ocurre otra cosa…

Finalmente Mike también se unió a las carcajadas de las animatrónicas. Después de unos 15 minutos de 'molesten a Freddy' Mike se fue a su casa terminando así su primera noche en la pizzería.

* * *

Jajaja Ajetlius49 sí, por fin! y estamos hasta el final... espero si es que nada sobre natural pasa XD

Muy buen martes y resto de la semana a todos ;)! Gracias por leer y comentar! Bye! n.n


	57. FNAF: JJOO

Sí y sí, aprovechando esta jornada de los juegos río 2016 que por supuesto vi bastante... llega un capítulo totalmente inspirado en eso! el próximo lunes se viene la noche 2, no se preocupen ;)

El capítulo puede que parezca apresurado en algunos puntos, pero es básicamente porque no quería que la extensión fuese muuuy larga (o más larga de lo que ya es XD)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :) Y de paso destacar el trabajo de todos los atletas de los juegos olímpicos porque son sequísimos (yo con suerte salgo a caminar y porque tengo que comprar algo o ir a clases XD)**

* * *

 **FNAF: JJOO**

\- ¡No!  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡No! -volvieron a exclamar todos los animatrónicos al mismo tiempo cuando BonBon trataba de insistir  
\- ¡Jeremy di algo! -el guardia que había sido arrastrado, como siempre por el conejo, lo miró seriamente  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les voy a decir para convencerlos de algo que yo no quiero hacer?  
\- BonBon, ¿No te bastó con el día deportivo? -le preguntó Teddy yéndose por lo diplomático  
Puppet y Freddy por su parte suspiraron, sabían que no iban a poder disuadir al conejo de la idea que tenía en la cabeza. Nunca podían.

\- ¿Dices que está basado en qué? –algunos animatrónicos todavía no entendían qué era lo que les trataba de explicar Jeremy sobre los famosos juegos olímpicos

Los otros todavía no entendían por qué había comentado algo como eso cerca de BonBon, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que después de un turno prácticamente expositivo en donde el guardia explicó lo mejor que pudo lo que sabía de los famosos juegos a los robots, se comprometió a volver al día siguiente más temprano, nada más ni nada menos que a las 10, con todo preparado para que pudieran realizar los juegos de la pizzería.

 **Al otro día…**

Como prometió Jeremy trajo lo que había dicho y luego del décimo intento de explicarlo, prefirió pasar a ponerlo en práctica. Pasó a la primera prueba que había preparado, incluso había hecho un sorteo y todo. Le explicó a Puppet lo que necesitaba y una vez que estuvo conforme con el resultado del Kids Cove, dejó que entraran los animatrónicos y comenzaron los juegos.

 **Viga de equilibrio…**

\- En otras palabras tu plan es que nos subamos a este palo de madera…

\- Viga, Freddy –lo corrigió Teddy

\- Viga… -el oso más alto enfatizó la palabra- ¿Y demos vueltas?

\- No es mi plan, es lo que dicen las instrucciones –le debatió el guardia

\- TODOS DEBEN PARTICIPAR

Todos menso Jeremy y BonBon saltaron cuando Golden Freddy apareció.

\- Sip, antes de que lo pregunten, el conejo azul pidió refuerzos –el rubio se encogió de hombros

\- JEREMY LES INDICARÁ QUIENES PARTICIPARÁN EN CADA PRUEBA Y SEREMOS LOS JUECES

\- Eh… Correcto, entonces para la viga de equilibrio participarán todos… Eh… El orden… -Jeremy miró a BonBon y luego a Golden Freddy

\- Aquí tienes –el conejo azul le tendió una hoja al guardia para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer

Luego de unos minutos, papeles con nombres y una bolsa, Jeremy realizó una planilla con el orden.

\- ¡Ejem! ¡Presten atención por favor! –Por fin, después de todo empezaría esto, pensó el rubio- Partiremos con Freddy

\- No

\- Pero, Freddy, Golden dijo… -intentó BonBon

\- No

\- ¿Golden? –Jeremy miró al oso dorado

\- FREDDY ESTÁ FUERA DE ESTA COMPETENCIA

\- No se le puede llamar competencia a esta ridiculez –el oso pasó de la viga y se fue a sentar con el "público"

\- ¿Ok? Teddy tú sigues –prosiguió Jeremy y el único que, muy a su pesar, iba a comentar

\- Olvídalo, yo también paso de hacer el ridículo

\- SIGUIENTE

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué clase de autoridad posees Golden Freddy?

El oso dorado giró su cabeza en dirección al guardia.

\- Eh… ¡Mangle! ¡Tú sigues! –se apresuró a decir el rubio

\- ¿Entonces me subo aquí? –la animatrónica preguntó mientras de un salto se subía al aparato

\- Sip

\- ¿Y hago volteretas? –ahora había comenzado a saltar y hacer ruedas

\- Básicamente, lo haces bastante bien –Jeremy observaba los calculados pasos de Mangle hasta que su pie le falló y terminó hecha un montón de piezas en el suelo que Felly y Blair tuvieron que armar

\- Eh… Será mejor que no vuelvas a subir Mangle, de todas maneras te daremos un buen puntaje, ¿No Golden Freddy?

\- SI SE CAYÓ ESTÁ FUERA

\- ¿Huh? ¡No seas así! –le reclamó el rubio

\- SIGUIENTE

\- Creo que te pareces más a los osos de lo que pensé

\- SOY UN OSO JEREMY

\- Y necesitas un cambio de actitud –le devolvió el guardia

\- SIGUIENTE

\- Está bien, está bien… Foxy

El zorro ágilmente se subió a la viga, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y terminó cayéndose… a los 10 segundos.

\- SIGUIENTE –Jeremy se llevó la mano a la cara

\- ¡Bonnie!

\- ¡Olvídalo! –le devolvió el conejo morado

\- ¿Puppet?

El animatrónico negó con la cabeza.

\- Felly… -el guardia suspiró

Miró su plantilla que estaba llena de equis.

Felly se subió a la viga dio unas volteretas, unos giros y luego realizó una invertida perfectamente vertical con una mano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí arriba? –preguntó aún boca abajo

\- Mm… No mucho supongo –por supuesto que serían mejor que cualquier atleta que el guardia hubiera visto en los pasados juegos de 1984, pensó

La animatrónica cuando escuchó eso, flexionó el brazo que estaba usando de apoyo y realizó un salto con bastantes vueltas gracias al impulso cayendo perfectamente fuera de la viga. Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, excepto los osos.

\- ¡Así es como deben hacerlo! ¡Muestren más entusiasmo! –se quejó el rubio

\- SIGUIENTE

\- ¿Balloon Boy? –el animatrónico se limitó a sacarle la lengua al guardia

\- SIGUIENTE

\- ¡Ya entendí! Blair

\- ¡Yupi! – exclamó la coneja antes de subirse a la viga

La animatrónica dio muchos saltos, algunos giros y unas cuantas volteretas.

\- Eh… Blair, ya deberías bajarte –el guardia miró su reloj

\- Oh –la coneja se bajó de la viga

\- ¿Así? ¿Sin ningún salto especial? –le preguntó sorprendido el rubio pensando que iba a hacer algo más genial que lo que había hecho Felly

\- ¿Huh? ¿Tenía que hacer algo más? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- ¿Qué acaso no viste el final de Felly? –el guardia se levó la mano a la cara otra vez y sabía que estaba lejos de ser la última vez

\- SIGUIENTE

\- Thia

La animatrónica se subió a la viga, pero se cayó 30 segundos después. Al menos fue más que Chica que en 15 segundos ya estaba en el suelo.

\- BonBon

El conejo no lo hizo mal, hasta que cuando intentó salir con un salto… se tropezó y se cayó.

\- ¿Balloon Girl?

La chica se subió y fueron dos minutos de volteretas y saltos bastante altos para terminar con más saltos y una salida muy acrobática.

\- Woa…

\- ¡ORO!

\- Así que sí has estado poniendo atención… y yo aquí pensando que estabas durmiendo o algo

\- SOY JUEZ JEREMY, DEBO PONER ATENCIÓN

\- Aja… Y entonces, señor juez, ¿Cómo quedan las posiciones?

\- ¿NO LO ACABO DE DECIR?

\- ¡Las otras posiciones!

\- AH… FELLY, PLATA, BLAIR, BRONCE… TU SALIDA DEJÓ MUCHO QUE…

\- ¡Gracias Golden! ¡Con eso será suficiente! ¡Podemos pasar a la siguiente prueba!

 **Lanzamiento de la bala…**

\- En resumen, el que logre lanzar la bala a la caja de Puppet gana

El animatrónico de cabello negro inclinó la cabeza y luego miró a Jeremy con enfado.

\- No me mires a mí, se le ocurrió a Golden Freddy –el guardia apuntó con su pulgar en dirección al oso dorado

\- NO TE MOLESTA ¿VERDAD?

Puppet levantó una ceja en su dirección.

\- ¿Y si más de uno llega la caja de Puppet? –preguntó Bonnie

\- Hacemos un desempate

\- ¿Un qué? –esta vez preguntó el conejo azul

\- Un desempate… Solo, primero tiren y luego vemos si es necesario hacer algo más –suspiró el guardia dándole la bala a Freddy

La bala de Freddy cayó en la caja.

\- Estupendo, ahora ve por ella y dásela a Teddy… ¿Por favor? –agregó el rubio cuando el oso lo miró feo

La bala de Teddy también cayó en la caja al igual que las de Foxy, Bonnie, Puppet, Felly y BonBon. Los demás fallaron y Balloon Boy le arrojó la bala a Bonnie en la espalda.

\- Muy bien, los que lo lograron a la primera, tienen su segunda oportunidad –empezó Jeremy

\- Mm… ¿Jeremy?

\- ¿Si BonBon? –el guardia se preparó para una pregunta estúpida

\- ¿Me puedo retirar?

\- Eh… Supongo que sí

\- Entonces me retiro

\- Bien, mm… BonBon fuera…

\- Yo también me retiro –Felly se fue a sentar

\- ¿Ok? Pensé que serías más competitiva…

\- Lo soy, pero no me interesa desgastarme por algo así

\- Bien, Felly…

Puppet se acercó a Jeremy para qu levantara la vista hacia él y se fue a sentar.

\- Y Puppet… Y Bonnie por lesión… Eso solo deja a Freddy, Foxy y Teddy… ¿Teddy no te quieres retirar?

\- ¿Qué te crees? ¡Por supuesto que no!

El guardia se encogió de hombros antes de verlos tirar. Teddy fue el único que falló.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí

\- TEDDY BRONCE

Al siguiente tiro falló Foxy.

\- Muy bien eso lo decide, ¡Ahora podemos ir a la siguiente prueba!

 **Levantamiento de pesas…**

\- Para este evento, tenemos unas deserciones previas… -empezó Jeremy- Los Balloons, Mangle y Chica…

\- Eh… ¿Jeremy? –empezó Blair

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo también me retiro

\- Y yo –dijo Felly

\- Y yo –terminó Thia

\- ¿Se dan cuenta de que son una basura de atletas? –se quejó Jeremy que todavía no terminaba de marcar los nombres de los animatrónicos en su planilla

\- Ya te lo dije… No nos interesa esforzarnos en cosas como esta… Es un "poco" obvio quien va a ganar –Felly se encogió de hombros

\- Está bien, como quieran, Freddy empieza con los 50 kg.

Los que lograron un primer levantamiento fueron Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Puppet, y lo hicieron con facilidad, mientras que BonBon y Teddy quedaron fuera.

\- Ahora los 100 kg.

Foxy no pudo con su garfio y se resignó.

\- 150 kg.

Todos lo lograron.

\- ¿Ok? ¿Y si lo dejamos hasta aquí? –intentó el guardia

\- SEGUIREMOS HASTA QUE HAYA UN GANADOR

\- Por supuesto que sí… 200 kg.

Bonnie no pudo.

\- BRONCE PARA…

\- Ya. Lo. ¡Sabemos! –el rubio ya se había cansado de los gritos del oso dorado

\- 250 kg… y ya me están dando miedo

Este fue el último intento. Puppet había decidido por una vez competir en serio y levantó el peso sin problemas mientras que por su parte, si bien es cierto que Freddy lo logró, lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo y por decisión del juez Golden… Puppet se quedó con el oro.

 **Salto…**

\- Ahora correr desde aquí hasta acá –explicaba el guardia- saltan con la ayuda de este trampolín… que realmente espero resista su peso… luego se apoyan aquí y hacen un salto decente aterrizando justo acá –Jeremy estaba confiando en que Puppet reparara todo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora… Aunque reparar su caja no le había sentado para nada bien

\- Freddy

\- No

\- Díganme de inmediato quienes no van a saltar –el guardia se estaba ahorrando el preguntar de a uno en uno

Saltaron todos menos Freddy, Teddy, Bonnie y Puppet. ¿Y en cuanto a los resultados? Nadie supo muy bien cómo pasó…

\- ORO PARA BALLOON BOY

Todos pensaron que el pequeño no iba a hacer nada útil, pero su salto fue i duda el mejor. En segundo lugar quedó Blair y en tercero BonBon.

 **Voleibol…**

\- ¿Y qué es voleibol?

Jeremy se felicitó por haber traído esas viejas grabaciones con él, gracias a ellas pudo mostrarle a los robots cómo se jugaba sin hacer el ridículo, el voleibol nunca había sido su fuerte.

\- Pero Jeremy… Aquí son mínimo 2 jugadores por equipo –observó Teddy

\- Sí, por eso los Balloons quedan fuera

\- TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI SACAS A LOS BALLOONS TE QUEDAS CON 11 ANIMATRÓNICOS, ¿VERDAD?

\- ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que mostrar los errores de los demás? –el guardia levantó una ceja

\- TENGO LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE PARA ESO FUIMOS DISEÑADOS JEREMY

\- Aja… Bueno, en ese caso, uno más de ustedes debe salir y lo elegiremos al a…

\- ¡Yo! –pero Teddy ya se estaba ofreciendo y fue el que levantó la mano más rápido porque a juzgar por la cara de Freddy y Puppet, no era el único que quería salir

\- Bien Teddy, tu sal

\- ¿Puedo comentar?

\- ¿Eh? –el rubio inclinó la cabeza

\- ¿Por favor?

\- Como quieras –hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó sentarse a su lado, cosa de la que se arrepintió un segundo después

\- Debes admitir que tus comentarios hasta ahora en las competencias han sido casi nulos y muy aburridos Jeremy

El guardia solo se limitó a mirarlo.

\- Y… ¿Qué hacemos con los grupos? –preguntó Bonnie

\- Mm… Hagan lo que quieran…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Haremos un sorteo! ¡Así todo será más justo!

Al final los animatrónicos se decidieron, más bien los obligaron, a seguir la sugerencia del oso.

\- ¡Será más justo! ¡Sí, claro!

Las quejas fueron en aumento cuando los resultados del sorteo salieron a la luz. Los grupos quedaron así: BonBon-Chica, Foxy-Blair, Mangle-Puppet, Freddy-Thia y Bonnie-Felly. Los animatrónicos que habían visto la cinta de video, y sabían que la capacidad de estirarse de Mangle más la altura de Puppet iban a ser invencibles.

\- ¿En serio debemos jugar? –preguntó Thia

\- ¡Thia! No pensarás abandonar ¿O sí? ¿O sí? –Freddy se veía más emocionado de lo normal

\- Mm… ¿Teddy? –la animatrónica intentó con el oso que estaba sentado

\- No pueden renunciar

\- ¿Huh? –Jeremy miró al oso

\- No, no, no, esta vez jugarán todos

Jugaron hasta que BonBon y Chica quedaron eliminados y la final se decidiría luego del partido por la tercera posición entre Bonnie-Felly y Foxy-Blair. Foxy no tenía su garfio, en lugar de eso usaba una almohada que le ayudaba a golpear la pelota hecha por Chica.

\- ¡No vas a ganar, sis! ¿Cierto Blair?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡No vas a ganar hermano!

\- No me retes Blair, ambo sabemos quién salta más alto

\- ¡Y quien es más rápido! –agregó Felly que en ese momento sacaba

La animatrónica dio un pequeño salto y golpeó la pelota. Momentos después ganó la pareja de Bonnie y Felly porque el bloqueo del primero era bastante bueno y Felly salvó más puntos que Blair.

\- ¡Sí! –Bonnie y Felly chocaron las manos

Bueno, de todas maneras, fue un buen juego Blair –le dijo Foxy a la coneja

\- Sí, ¡Lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos! –la coneja siempre optimista chocó sus manos con Foxy

Los 4 animatrónicos le dieron el pase a la final entre Freddy-Thia y Puppet-Mangle. El partido era a tres sets y ya estaban empatados 1 a 1, gracias a Thia que era muy rápida a la hora de buscar puntos, mucho más que Mangle y Puppet juntos y Freddy que le imprimía mucha fuerza a los remates que dirigía a Mangle, es decir, a base de estrategia habían logrado el empate, pero ahora Puppet los estaba aplastando con su bloqueo. El animatrónico lo único que tenía que hacer era estirar los brazos y no había pelota que no pudiera parar, mientras que por su parte Mangle recuperaba casi todas las pelotas que pasaran con su agilidad y elasticidad.

\- ¡No! –al final Puppet y Mangle se impusieron sobre Freddy y Thia

\- Está bien Freddy, al menos tenemos el segundo…

\- ¡No!

 _Freddy no seas un mal perdedor, debes quedarte con que jugaron bien… Bueno, po lo menos Thia_

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Bonnie y Foxy tuvieron que afirmar al oso mientras Puppet no ayudaba mucho al reírse del oso.

 **Ciclismo de ruta…**

Conseguir bicicletas que resistieran el peso de los animatrónicos había sido todo un desafío y no habían conseguido más de dos así que hicieron carreras competitivas y los que iban ganando competían en tre ellos. Las animatrónicas fueron más rápidas siempre, mientras que Freddy y Bonnie quedaron en el último lugar. Puppet y Balloon Boy ni siquiera se subieron a la bicicleta, el primero porque se vería ridículo y al segundo le costaba mantenerse cerca de los pedales al igual que Balloon Girl. La final fue entre Blair y Felly donde ganó la coneja y el tercer lugar fue Chica con una increíble carrera sobre Thia.

 **Lanzamiento del disco…**

Uno podría pensar que para el lanzamiento del disco se podrían haber repetido los lugares del lanzamiento de la bala, pero ahí es donde todos se equivocaban.

Freddy, Puppet, Foxy y Teddy que eran los favoritos, no entendían que no era igual a la bala y se rehusaban, sobre todo los primeros, a girar para lanzar lo que resultó en que sus discos no llegaron tan lejos como el de los animatrónicos que sí giraron como Thia, Bonnie y Blair que ganaron el primero, segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente.

 **Tiro con arco…**

Para el tiro con arco, Jeremy instaló un blanco en la pared del Prize Corner y los animatrónicos debían disparar desde la entrada del Kids Cove.

\- Muy bien, lo harán en orden

\- ¿Quieres decir como lo hemos hechos hasta ahora? –a pesar de que Bonnie había ganado en varias ocasiones, eso no parecía quitarle las ganas de molestar a Jeremy

\- Sí, exacto… Freddy

La competencia era hasta fallar. Toda la primera ronda acertó al blanco excepto por Balloon Boy que intentó dispararle la flecha a Felly, pero la animatrónica se agachó justo a tiempo.

\- Tal vez si te pones en el blanco, el pequeño nunca falle –sugirió Teddy

\- ¡No es gracioso Teddy! ¡Pudo hacerme daño!

\- Sí, Teddy, de hecho he considerado descartar a Balloon Boy de las pruebas de arrojar cosas –estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy

\- ¿Lo dices porque casi le arroja una flecha a Felly? –el oso levantó una ceja

\- Eso, y la bala que le arrojó a Bonnie y el disco que le lanzó a Freddy… ¿Te imaginas lo que hará con la jabalina? –insistió el guardia

\- Se quejan por todo

\- ¿Tú no estás preocupado Teddy? –Freddy se cruzó de brazos

\- No, porque a diferencia de ustedes, yo sí lo trato bien

\- Está bien, está bien, antes de que tengan que sujetar otra vez a Freddy, sigamos con la competencia –sugirió el rubio

Reanudaron la competencia. Después de 7 flechas lanzadas quedaban Felly, Blair, Bonnie, Freddy y Thia en competencia.

\- Y Thia falla –en esta parte los robots solo podían acertar a la zona amarilla o roja

\- ¡No necesitas recalcarlo tanto Teddy! –la animatrónica se molestó con el oso que anunciaba los fracasos de los demás por el micrófono con cierto placer

\- ¡Y está fuera! –pero el oso seguía

\- Solo ignoren a Teddy, ahora no pueden fallar del centro –continuó Jeremy dando inicio a la siguiente ronda

Freddy iba primero, así que preparó el arco, no es como si fuera a fallar, nunca había disparado menos que 10.

\- Freddy se concentra ¡Y dispara! –Teddy gritó en el momento justo y Freddy falló del centro

Lo que lo llevó a lanzarse sobre el oso más bajo sin que nadie pudiera o quisiera evitarlo.

\- ¡Muy bien! Mientras los osos se destrozan por allá… y déjenme informarles que va ganando Freddy, obvio, sigue ¡Bonnie!

Bonnie disparó un 9. Felly y Blair por su parte tuvieron un 10, pero como Felly había sido la única de las 2 que también había lanzado solo 10, ella se llevó el primer lugar.

 **Suelo…**

\- ¿Es en serio? –empezó Freddy

\- ¿Por qué elegiste estos deportes exactamente, Jeremy? –Bonnie tampoco estaba contento luego del video que vieron sobre gimnasia en suelo

\- ¿Asumo que se retiran? –el guardia comenzó a marcar las cruces correspondientes

A medida que fue avanzando la competencia y luego de que Mangle se cayera en un salto, estaban Chica, los Balloons, Felly, Blair y BonBon. Felly y Blair se reunieron para hablar.

\- Y ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó la coneja

\- Bueno, está bien

Las animatrónicas se habían puesto de acuerdo en ganar la mayor cantidad de competencias como una especie de meta por no haber podido participar en el día deportivo. Pero en esta competencia hicieron una excepción por Chica.

\- Bueno, luego de los errores de Felly, Blair y Balloon Girl, solo quedan Chica, Balloon Boy y BonBon como finalistas… Dinos qué opinas Golden Freddy…

Todos miraron al oso.

\- ¿Golden?

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¿No me digas que estabas durmiendo? –le susurró el guardia

\- NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO… ¿QUIÉNES SON LOS FINALISTAS?

El guardia levantó una ceja.

\- ERA BROMA, ERA BROMA… EL ORO ES PARA CHICA, LA PLATA PARA BALLOON BOY Y EL BRONCE PARA BONBON

\- BonBon, ¿Cómo pudiste perder contra Balloon Boy? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de conejo? –le preguntó Bonnie cuando el conejo azul se acercó

\- ¿Dijo el conejo que se retiró sin siquiera intentarlo? –Blair se cruzó de brazos

\- Ups, Bonnie, creo que se cayó tu dignidad –Felly dijo mientras pasaba por su lado

\- Ja, ja, ja…

 **Lanzamiento de la jabalina…**

\- ¿Freddy vas a dejar de perder las pruebas de lanzamiento? –le preguntó Felly mientras le sacaba la lengua

\- ¿Debo recordarte quien ganó el lanzamiento de la bala? ¿Y quien se retiró? –le devolvió el oso

\- Uy, que miedo

Otra vez los favoritos perdieron porque no quisieron seguir las instrucciones del lanzamiento y se negaron a hacer la carrera antes de lanzar la jabalina. Teddy por su lado pidió poner una imagen de Freddy, más bien un dibujo hecho por él mismo y en palabras del oso más alto "bastante insultante", en el destino, lo que le permitió ganar en la primera posición y los zorros que tuvieron la mejor carrera ganaron los otros dos puestos.

 **Salto de la barra…**

\- ¿Freddy? –empezó Jeremy con los turnos

\- No

\- ¿Teddy?

\- ¿Qué parte de que a los osos no se le dan bien los saltos no logras comprender?

\- No necesitas alterarte, Teddy –el guardia comenzó con las cruces- ¿Mangle?

\- ¡Sí!

\- OK, partimos en 1,50 metros

Excepto por Chica y Balloon Boy, y por supuesto Puppet que se negó a saltar, todos los robots pasaron los 1,50 metros.

\- Lo subiré a 1,70 metros

Esta vez la única que no pudo fue Balloon Girl.

\- 2 metros

Mangle, Felly y Thia quedaron fuera.

\- 2,50 metros

Foxy no logró saltar. Ahora solo quedaban conejos en la competencia.

\- 2,70 metros

Blair se desconcentró y no pudo saltar. Ahora solo quedaban Bonnie y BonBon.

\- 2,90 metros –pero ambos conejos lo saltaron- 3 metros…

Y ya no pudieron más.

\- ¡Yo lo hice mejor! –empezó Bonnie

\- De hecho, creo que BonBon lo hizo con mayor facilidad –Felly le echó leña al fuego

\- Yo también creo que BonBon tomó más altura –terminó Thia

\- ¿Golden? –preguntó Jeremy

\- ORO PARA… BONNIE Y BONBON

\- No pensé que fueras tan diplomático… -el guardia miró al oso- Pero bueno, eso significa que Blair tiene la plata y Foxy el bronce… ¡Siguiente prueba!

 **Tenis de mesa…**

Jeremy tuvo que hacer otro sorteo porque el tenis de mesa sería una competencia en parejas, parejas que quedaron más o menos así: Thia-Mangle, BonBon-Teddy (una de las primeras en perder), Freddy-Chica (otra pareja que perdió rápido), Balloon Girl-Felly, Blair-Bonnie y Foxy-Puppet.

La final fue entre Blair-Bonnie y Foxy-Puppet. Felly y Balloon Girl no llegaron a la final porque a pesar de que ambas eran muy buenas, Balloon Girl no podía llegar a todas las pelotas que le lanzaban a las esquinas.

\- ¡Sí! –Bonnie y Blair iba Jeremy dijo que el primero que llegaba a 11 ganaba

Pero ese 6 no volvió a avanzar.

\- P-pero… ¡Se fue fuera!

\- No, Blair cayó dentro

\- Cállate, Jeremy, ¿De qué lado estás?

\- ¡No estoy del lado de nadie! ¡Acepten la derrota conejos!

El juego de Foxy y Puppet había sido demasiado rápido para los conejos y los llevó al segundo lugar.

 **Gimnasia rítmica…**

Un sorteo después…

\- Se presentan: Blair, Mangle y Felly

Con la ayuda de Chica, el rubio les había dado a todos los animatrónicos que no participaban unas tarjetas para que votaran por el grupo ganador.

\- ¡Muy bien! –Felly y Blair habían usado cintas y Mangle un aro- Ahora el equipo de Chica, Thia y Balloon Girl

Todo iba bien en el segundo grupo, pero a Chica se le enredó la cinta en el pie de Thia que se cayó y la distracción causó que el balón de Balloon Girl volara directo a la cabeza de Jeremy.

\- Eh… Creo que nos saltaremos la votación…

 **Carrera con relevos…**

\- Muy bien, para este último evento…

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿Haremos un sorteo? –lo molestó Teddy

\- Sí, Teddy, haré un sorteo, pero tu no vas a participar –le devolvió el rubio

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no pienso correr y…

\- Hacer el ridículo… Sí, ya lo sabemos –lo molestó de vuelta el guardia

\- Exacto

\- Como sea, para el sorteo elegiré los papeles para los equipos…

\- Ahora en la línea de salida, tenemos a ¡BonBon por el equipo 1, Freddy por el equipo 2 y Chica por el equipo 3! Jeremy haz los honores

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí si tus comentarios no le gustan a nadie Teddy? –el rubio trató de recuperar el micrófono que tenía el oso

\- Porque los tuyos son inexistentes… ¡Ahora haz los honores!

\- En sus marcas, listos, fuera

\- ¡Y BonBon y Freddy corren igual de mal! Chica se mantiene cerca de ellos… y pasamos al segundo relevo donde tenemos a Bonnie y Thia ¡Que están tomando la delantera por sobre Balloon Boy! Me extrañaría que no lo hicieran… ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Balloon Boy está tomando la delantera! ¡Y pasa a los otros dos! Debería darles vergüenza…

\- ¿Teddy acaso no necesitas una pausa? –lo interrumpió el guardia

\- No, yo no respiro como tú, por lo tanto no me "quedo sin aire", ¡Y no me interrumpas cuando estoy relatando la carrera! Ahora ¡Volvemos a la carrera! Vamos al tercer relevo donde Foxy y Puppet están compitiendo a la par, Foxy debería ser más rápido, pero Puppet y sus piernas anormalmente largas no ceden nada, Mangle por su lado por el equipo 2 se ha quedado bastante atrás, principalmente porque toda la ventaja que ganó Balloon Boy en su carrera ¡Se fue a la basura cuando no le quiso pasar el testimonio a Mangle! ¡Y ya estamos llegando al último relevo! ¡Felly recibe el testimonio de Foxy por el equipo 1, unos momentos después de Blair por el equipo 3! Pero Felly alcanza a la coneja ¡Y la pasa! Por su parte Balloon Girl ya recibió el testimonio, pero no tiene como pasar a Blair que le lleva mucha ventaja ¡Y gana Felly por el equipo 1! ¡Celebran conejos y zorros! ¡Y con esto cerramos la última prueba! Jeremy, ¿Algo que decir?

\- Me dijiste que no te interrumpiera…

\- ¿Ves? ¡Por esos comentarios es que te quité el micrófono!

* * *

\- ¿Y ahora? –preguntaron los animatrónicos cuando el guardia entró al comedor

\- Ahora les diré quien ganó

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –empezó Thia

\- Todos ganamos algo, ¿No? –continuó Chica

\- Sí, pero hay una suma general que nos dice quien ganó, o sea, quien tuvo más medallas de oro…

Puppet colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No quieren saber el resultado?

\- No, ¿Para qué? Si ya sabemos que Teddy quedó último –dijo Felly

\- ¡Oye!

\- O tal vez Balloon Boy –siguió Bonnie que todavía recordaba la bala que le había arrojado el pequeño animatrónico

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- Está bien, no les diré nada

Y así terminaron los juegos olímpicos de la pizzería. ¿El líder del medallero? Solo lo sabía Jeremy… Y Puppet… Y Golden Freddy.

* * *

Ajetlius49 Muchas gracias! Tienes toda la razón en ambas cosas! Mike ha visto... qué no ha visto más bien! n.n y con respecto a identificar mejor quién dice qué cosa, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen y que puedo decir... Yo sola me entiendo XD, pero no es la idea, en este cap espero que se haya notado mejor, hice un trabajo a consciencia :D y cualquier otra locura de autor háganla notar con confianza porque así mejora la historia ;)

dikr, Muchas gracias también! yo soy muy fan de los finales felices, pero es cierto que esta temporada va a ser más difícil para todos... Aunque la tres... u.u

* * *

Ahora para el comentario que se nos coló hoy: sus respuestas:

1.- Sí y sí n.n

2.- Ni idea? jaja... (que se me va a ocurrir a mi en dos minutos psssshhh)

3.- Efectivamente, nada es lo mismo u.u ... pero sí van a aparecer... algunos antes que otros

4.- siempre! me gusta mucho saber que estoy haciendo las cosas bien o si debo cambiar algo para que sean mejor :D

5.- Para nada... en serio, me hace darme cuenta de lo que puedo mejorar y eso siempre sirve a futuro ;) no lo sé todo sobre la escritura y siempre nos podemos equivocar (siempre y cuando sea con respeto... no me gustaría que Teddy me diera consejos ¬¬)

6.- Sí, no lo dudo

Trabajé demasiado! realmente a penas lo terminé lo subí para que se hagan una idea de a la horita que logré terminar T.T

PD: su ausencia no pasó desapercibida, me alegro que estén de vuelta :)

* * *

Muy buena semana a todos! Gracias por leer y por darse el tiempo de comentar! Bye! n.n


	58. Noche 2: ¡No hay que quedarse sin!

La noche 2 ;) ... La noche tres será más larga y ya estarían apareciendo o reapareciendo los Toys, aunque no sé si todos XD

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 2: ¡No hay que quedarse sin energía!**

\- Tengo que salir más rápido de mi casa... ¡Definitivamente tengo que demorarme menos! -Mike había llegado a las 12:10 a la pizzería y había corrido por los oscuros pasillos evitando a los animatrónicos y haciendo la carrera de su vida hasta la oficina donde se desplomó en la silla- ¡Aunque no eran necesarias las amenazas! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que lo escucharan desde el escenario  
Debía agradecerle a Blair y a Felly, aunque la última no lo hubiera hecho voluntariamente, por haberlo ayudado a llegar ileso.  
\- Muy bien, lo peor ya pasó... Ahora solo queda cuidar nuestra energía como si fuera algo sagrado -no quería ni imaginarse el daño extra que podía hacerle cierto oso si se le ocurría mandarlo a brillar en la oscuridad  
\- Solo es una idea, pero... Si quieres guardar la energía ¿No deberías dejar de revisar las cámaras? -Felly y Blair ya estaban en la puerta izquierda  
\- Es que es un poco aburrido aquí... Además destruiste el teléfono, así que...  
\- ¿Y por qué no sales a dar una vuelta por la pizzería? -se entusiasmó la coneja  
\- Jajaja, no gracias, sin ofender, Blair, pero Freddy y Bonnie no me tienen mucha estima...  
\- ¿Lo dices por qué te acaban de amenazar? -Felly se cruzó de brazos  
\- Eh, sí, me parece que esa es una pista consistente  
\- Nah, solo lo hacen para fastidiarte  
\- Me hicieron correr... Al menos yo planeo tomarlos en serio  
\- ¡Solo vieron una oportunidad de meterse contigo! Llegaste tarde, pero eso es todo, si te hubieras demorado en llegar a la oficina no te hubieran hecho nada -Blair intentó relajar al guardia  
\- ¿Mike?  
\- ¿Dime? -el guardia solo se había encogido de hombros ante las explicaciones de la coneja y había vuelto a revisar las cámaras  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que pegar tanto tu cara a la pantalla de las cámaras?  
\- Eh... -Mike separó su cara, que literalmente estaba a un centímetro de la pantalla como había señalado Felly, para mirar a las animatrónicas- ¿Es la regla? ¿No? –las animatrónicas lo miraron seriamente- Bueno, es que venía tarde y para no demorarme más llegue y salí y olvide por completo mis lentes...  
\- ¿Huh? -la coneja inclinó la cabeza, no recordaba haber visto a Mike con lentes el día anterior- Pero...  
\- Sí, antes de que preguntes, uso lentes de contacto, y como no tuve tiempo de ponérmelos iba a echar los otros en el bolso, pero salí tan rápido de la casa que no traje ni siquiera el bolso -el guardia agachó la cabeza con decepción  
\- ¿Eso significa que no nos ves? ¿Que si caminas te caerás o chocaras con las paredes? -Felly había comenzado a elaborar bromas en su cabeza  
\- Eh, no, no soy tan ciego... Es solo que es de noche y las cámaras no son precisamente de calidad, bueno, si vamos a hablar de calidad solo observen este lugar... Eh, de nuevo sin ofender  
Ambas animatrónicas lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Momentos después de escuchó un ruido metálico que resonó por el silencioso lugar.  
\- Si me disculpan, volveré a mi trabajo de revisar las cámaras -el guardia levantó la pantalla y se encontró con que Bonnie ya estaba en el comedor- ¿Yo no debo ordenar esas mesas verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! -el conejo había apilado tres mesas, una sobre la otra  
\- Si llegan en la mañana y encuentran eso así, ¿A quién crees que van a culpar? -Dijo Felly mientras se iba de la oficina  
\- Bonnie, te odio...  
\- ¿Solo por qué movió unas mesas?  
\- Blair, ¿Tienes idea de cómo voy a devolver esas mesas a su posición? Pesan, y no soy tan alto, se me va a caer una encima estoy seguro  
\- ¡Esta bien, yo lo haré! -la coneja se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina- Pero me debes una -y remató con la frase que siempre usaba Felly  
\- Esta bien, tú solo nómbralo y veré qué puedo hacer por ti -Mike volvió a mirar las cámaras cuando la animatrónica se fue solo para encontrarse a Bonnie en casi todas las cámaras- ¿Qué clase de acoso es este? ¡Bonnie deja de hacer poses en las cámaras y déjame ver! -el guardia mantenía una inútil conversación con la pantalla

1 a.m.

\- Ahora Chica quiere moverse, bueno, en realidad no los culpo, si solo pueden moverse en la noche -el moreno había logrado ver por una esquina de la imagen que proyectaba la cámara gracias a Bonnie- Ya muévete ¿No? Llevas una hora tapándome las cámaras  
Bonnie se fue a meter al Backstage y Mike por fin pudo ver... A Freddy otra vez mirándolo y burlándose de él.  
\- Y yo aquí tratando de conservar energía y el muy... ¿Huh? -Chica iba de camino a la cocina y el guardia pudo notar como su cabeza se ladeaba un poco- ¿Ni siquiera los animatrónicos son decentes aquí?  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- Oh, Teddy, ¿Cierto?  
\- Recuerdas el nombre de los demás, ¿Pero no el mío?  
\- Es que no me dejaste una gran impresión  
\- ¡¿Cómo?!  
\- Es broma, es broma, ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Primero, que dejes tus bromas...  
\- Estoy aburrido, lo siento  
\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?  
\- No, ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? -el oso frunció el ceño- Está bien, está bien, no más bromas con Teddy... ¿Feliz?  
\- No  
\- Me preguntó si alguna vez eres feliz, ¡Pero! ¡No me has dicho que te trae por aquí! -agregó el guardia para cambiar el tema de las bromas  
\- Nada en particular, la verdad  
\- Aww, ¿Te preocupas por el nuevo guardia?  
\- No desde ahora por lo menos -Teddy lo miró de forma despectiva de pies a cabeza y comenzó a darse la vuelta  
\- ¡Espera un momento!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡No lo había pensado hasta ahora! Llámame idiota...  
\- Idiota  
\- ... gracias -Mike frunció el ceño- ¿Si tú eres una nueva versión de Freddy, eso quiere decir que existen o existieron nuevas versiones del conejo acosador y de Chica?  
\- ¿El conejo acosador? -Teddy por un momento pensó que estaba hablando de BonBon hasta que recordó que el guardia no había conocido a los Toys a excepción de él mismo  
\- Bonnie  
\- Ah, pues...  
\- Sí -Mike solo pestañeó, era cosa de tiempo que el conejo morado terminara en su puerta- Woa, ¿De verdad no te asustas con nada?  
\- Nop, Nah, si me asusto, pero no con cualquier cosa... No contigo por ejemplo  
\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
Mike fue más rápido que el conejo y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo.  
\- Teddy, ¿De qué estábamos hablando?  
\- ¿Así que con esas quieres jugar? ¡Bien!  
\- Yo que tú no tomaría las amenazas de Bonnie a la ligera, cuando quiere molestar...  
\- Aja... ¿Y bien?  
\- ¿Y bien qué? -el oso levantó una ceja  
\- ¿Vas a decirme que pasó o donde están los otros robots? ¿O dónde diablos te metes en el día?  
\- ¿Por qué te importa?  
\- Solo trato de entender oso, todos parecen estar... -Mike recordó la escena que acababa de ver de la cabeza de Chica- Como decirlo sin ofender a nadie... En un estado...  
\- Entiendo tu punto -al menos Teddy iba a reconocer que el guardia no parecía tener malas intenciones y había probado ser bastante inteligente- Pero no puedo contártelo así sin más  
\- ¿Me dices que siga esperando?  
\- Sí  
El guardia suspiró.  
\- Justo cuando pensé que al menos podía matar el tiempo escuchándote hablar...  
Teddy solo lo miró una última vez y salió de la oficina.

2 a.m.

\- ¡Gracias Chica!  
\- ¿En serio te gustan?  
\- ¡Amo los dulces! -el guardia casi podía saltar por la oficina, le encantaban los dulces y la animatrónica le había llevado galletas- ¿Es por esto que se escuchaba tanto ruido de la cocina?  
\- Sí, me gusta mucho cocinar  
\- Vaya... Pues es tan muy buenas, pero... ¿Tú no tienes sentido del gusto no? Digo, ¿A caso tienes lengua si quiera?  
\- No  
\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que debes echarle?  
\- Sigo la receta  
\- Hm... -Mike había cocinado un par de veces, es decir desde que vivía por su cuenta se había visto obligado a aprender, pero por más que viera los programas de televisión había aceptado que no era su don, al menos había sobrevivido hasta ese día sin intoxicaciones  
\- Bueno, me voy, debo arreglar los platos y eso  
\- Sí, ¡Gracias de nuevo!  
\- No hay de qué

3 a.m.

\- En serio, si quieres una galleta, solo debes pedirla con amabilidad y te daré una -Mike llevaba cerca de 40 minutos tratando de deshacerse del conejo de su puerta izquierda que se negaba a irse y no quería arriesgarse a abrir la puerta  
\- Muy gracioso Mike -el conejo prácticamente escupió su nombre- Pero si fuera tu disfrutaría de las galletas, y de las bromas mientras puedas... -el conejo comenzó a retirarse- Por cierto... ¿Has visto el Pirate's Cove?  
Y desapareció. El moreno abrió la puerta con un suspiro de alivio, aún podía lograr estar hasta las 6 con la energía que le quedaba.  
\- Ahora ¿Qué dijo el conejo? ¿Pirate's Cove? Creo que escuche algo de eso... -¿Por qué no había puesto más atención en su primer día?- Ah, aquí está "sorry out of order" ¿Ok? Se supone que tengo que preocuparme de...  
Las cortinas se separaron para que una cara familiar se asomara con un par de ojos dorados dirigidos directo a la cámara.  
\- ¿Otro zorro? Pero se supone que está fuera de servicio, estoy seguro de que el conejo sólo trataba de causarme miedo -el guardia se encogió de hombros  
Al rato una melodía como de caja musical empezó a sonar por los pasillos vacíos junto a la oficina.  
\- Ugh, nunca me gustaron esas melodías... -el moreno podía decir que se sentía observado, pero eso era ridículo, hace más de 20 minutos que nada pasaba, nada a parte del escándalo en la cocina  
Decidió levantar la pantalla de las cámaras para distraerse, había evitado hacerlo para no seguir gastando energía, pero no le gustaba la sensación que la oficina le estaba causando.

4 a.m.

Mike ya se empezaba a preguntar a donde había ido Blair, incluso Felly sería buena compañía a esas alturas. Pero no pudo relajarse mucho tiempo más.  
\- Se te acabó la diversión -Bonnie había aparecido en la puerta, pero a pesar de que había intentado ser silencioso no lo había conseguido del todo y Mike lo había escuchado cerrando la puerta a tiempo  
\- ¡Maldición, Bonnie! ¡Se me va a acabar la energía! ¡Ya vete!  
\- No te preocupes, ya me iba y de todas maneras hagas lo que hagas ¡Vas a perder hoy!  
\- Sus ojos rojos le dan un aire realmente terrorífico... Y su actitud deja mucho que desear... ¿Cómo es que trabaja con los niños? Olvídalo eso, ¿Cómo es que Freddy trabaja y canta para niños?  
La única respuesta que consiguió el guardia fueron unas pisadas firmes y rápidas por el pasillo izquierdo.  
\- ¿Eh? -para cuando Mike se paró de su silla para ver qué pasaba Foxy entró en la oficina con el garfio levantado.  
\- ¡Aaah! Tú... ¡Aleja ese garfio de mi! -el moreno había retrocedido un par de pasos y se llevó la mano al pecho- Demonios, casi me da un ataque ¿Sabes? ¿Vas a bajar ya el garfio?  
\- Al menos te asustaste ¿No, mate?  
\- ¿Mate? Oh, claro, tú eres el animatrónico del Pirate's Cove...  
\- Foxy  
\- Foxy, que tal soy Mike  
\- Así que Bonnie tenía razón, eres bastante valiente  
\- El conejo te lo dijo, déjame adivinar, ¿El conejo te dijo que vinieras también?  
\- Lo sugirió, sí, pero una de las razones por las que vine fue para ver al nuevo guardia en persona y para decirte que dejaras de poner tu cámara sobre el Pirate's Cove, es un poco molesto, esa cortina metálica no es de tan buena calidad ¿Sabes?  
\- Claro, lo siento, alejaré la cámara de ahí...  
\- Gracias

5 a.m.

\- ¿En serio lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme sentado aquí?  
\- Hoy día estas especialmente quejoso, Mike  
\- ¡Felly! ¡Y Blair! ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?  
\- ¿Nos extrañaste Mike? -preguntó la coneja juntando sus manos  
\- Eh... Sí, claro...  
\- Pues teníamos que...  
\- Blair  
\- Es que prometimos ayudar a Teddy con algo, así que…  
\- Aja -probablemente algo con los misteriosos robots que no podía ver o saber nada, pensó el guardia- ¿Por cierto le pasa algo a tu hombro?  
\- Bueno, me alegra que preguntes, de hecho tengo un montón de dulce pegado y me cuesta moverlo un poco  
Mike había notado que la animatrónica evitaba mover el brazo izquierdo, de hecho cuando había juntado sus manos, no se había visto como un movimiento fluido.  
\- ¿Y por qué no te sacas el dulce?  
\- No puedo, no alcanzo y ya está derretido  
\- Y antes de que preguntes, el personal no lo hará porque no hay presupuesto para hacer una mantención como se debe -Felly se cruzó de brazos de manera molesta  
\- Ya veo... En ese caso... -pero antes de que Mike pudiera hacer su propuesta se corto la energía- ¡Oh, no, esto tiene que ser una broma!  
\- No es divertido ahora ¿O sí?  
\- ¡Bonnie! -Mike se lanzó al conejo, pero Freddy ya estaba en la puerta  
El guardia se congeló en la posición. Y el oso comenzó a brillar y a tocar su canción.  
\- ¡F-Freddy, no fue mi culpa! ¡Yo lo intenté! ¡Fue todo culpa de Bonnie!

Cuando Freddy terminó la melodía y Felly terminó de reírse, el oso salió persiguiendo a Mike por la pizzería. Luego de 10 minutos en que no logró atraparlo y en que Chica y Blair lo convencieron de dejarlo en paz el guardia pudo parar de correr y esconderse. A las 6 con 15 minutos el moreno estaba en la puerta de entrada despidiéndose de los animatrónicos y manteniéndose lo más alejado de Freddy posible.

\- ¡Adiós Mike!  
\- Sí, sí ¡Adiós! -el guardia se dio la vuelta para despedirse por tercera vez de la coneja, pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver detrás de ella y al principio del pasillo a un animatrónico vestido completamente de negro con una cara seria. Un escalofrío recorrió a Mike, el robot estaba rodeado por un aire atemorizante...

* * *

Respuestas everywhere! n.n (y es cierto si casi no me nombran para qué inventarse un apodo? xD) :

1.- Me gusta mucho! los he visto desde que era chica y ahora los vi casi todos, excepto por las clases y el estudio para las pruebas u.u

2.- Mucho, tres días escribiendo y varias horas pasando en limpio del cuaderno al compu XD (no pregunten por qué escribo en cuaderno)

3.- Sip ;)

4.- Depende... ver deportes? me encanta ver fútbol, rugby (que nunca jugaría), basquetbol, la gimnasia, el patinaje sobre hielo, voleibol... jugar? handbol y sería XD

5.- Sí, de hecho lo mencioné en el capítulo de la ira de Teddy (o algo así)

6.- Tengo varias opciones, camino, me imagino varias formas hasta que encuentro una que me guste, decido continuar otro día y la otra es escribir en papel, me encanta escribir en papel o releer algunos capítulo hasta que entro en un modo de escritura n.n

7.- TeamOld :D

* * *

Muy buena semana a todos! Gracias por leer y comentar! Bye! n.n


	59. El cumpleaños de Blair

Nuestro spin-off! El próximo lunes llegará la noche 3 ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El cumpleaños de Blair**

\- ¿Estas bromeando, mate?  
\- ¿Te da miedo Foxy?  
\- No, pero hacer una apuesta de todo  
\- Ya sabía yo que te daba miedo... Esto te deja en un lugar más bajo que Jeremy –lo molestó el conejo morado  
\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Y por qué me dejaría más abajo que ese rubio?  
\- Saben que los estoy escuchando ¿Verdad? -el guardia se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba primero a Foxy y luego a Bonnie- Además no entiendo por qué están apostando ahora…  
\- Quien es el mejor hermano  
\- Bonnie... Esperen, ¿No era una pregunta verdad? F-Foxy... Aléjate de mi -al zorro no le dejaba de sorprender la velocidad empleada por el guardia para esconderse detrás de la silla- ¡Y de todas maneras! ¿Por qué tienen que venir a pelear a mi oficina?  
\- ¿Por qué dices que Bonnie es mejor hermano que yo? -le cambió el tema Foxy  
\- Pues porque... ¿Pasan más tiempo juntos? -intentó el rubio  
\- Hm  
\- Nos estamos desviando del tema... -empezó Bonnie  
\- Sí, es cierto, que planean hacer para determinar al ganador de esta estúpida... Eh... ¿Extraña apuesta? -se corrigió el guardia  
\- Bien, haremos lo siguiente Foxy... Eh...  
\- ¿No se te ocurre nada cierto? -Jeremy y Foxy levantaron una ceja  
\- ¡P-pero no soy el único que puede pensar! -el conejo les dedicó una mirada seria  
\- Aja...  
\- ¡Foxy!  
\- ¿Que tal esto? -el guardia pensó que quedaría como el nuevo BonBon de la pizzería, pero al menos su intervención había parado la pelea entre los dos animatrónicos que lo quedaron mirando esperando que explicara qué se le había ocurrido- Haremos una… celebración...  
\- ¿Una celebración?  
Jeremy miró hacia el lado, la palabra simplemente se le había ocurrido y ahora necesitaba inventarse lo demás.  
\- Sí, una celebración para cada una y... -¿Qué más? ¡Por supuesto!- el que la haga mejor ganara esta apuesta  
\- Aja... -empezó Bonnie  
\- Una celebración... ¿Así como cuando fue tu cumpleaños? -Foxy recordó que esa fue una de las mejores fiestas que habían planeado  
\- Sí, puede ser -eh, no era eso lo que el guardia tenía en mente, pero...  
\- Te refieres a que ¿El que haga el mejor regalo ganará? -concluyó Bonnie  
\- Bueno, yo nunca...  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡El que la haga más feliz con el regalo de cumpleaños ganará!  
\- ¡Me parece bien! -exclamó Foxy  
\- Y una cosa más -agregó el conejo antes de que salieran de la oficina  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- El regalo lo podemos pensar solo nosotros  
\- ¿Quieres decir que no pueden consultarle a ningún animatrónico, verdad? -Preguntó Jeremy- ¿En especial a Chica y Mangle?  
\- Exacto -asintió Bonnie  
\- Por mí está bien  
\- Entonces está decidido -ambos robots se dieron la mano y salieron de la oficina del guardia  
Los dos animatrónicos se habían entusiasmado de la nada. Jeremy suspiró, mientras dejaran de pelarse, le importaba poco lo que iban a hacer.

Antes de separarse decidieron que partirían con Blair y luego, a la otra semana, sería el turno de la fiesta de Felly. Bonnie tenía una semana completa para decidir qué regalarle a su hermana, aunque en cuestión de minutos se le ocurrió el regalo que según él sería perfecto. Era cierto que no podían involucrar a otros animatrónicos en la idea, pero si ya tenía lista la idea no había problema ¿Verdad? Con esos pensamientos, al segundo día de haberlo pensado bien y decidirse, el conejo fue a ver al animatrónico que podía ayudarlo.

Dio tres golpes a la caja antes de alejarse y darle espacio a Puppet de salir. El animatrónico salió al rato y apoyó su codo en el borde de la caja dándole una mirada de aburrimiento a Bonnie.  
\- Sí, sí, ya sé que lo sabes todo y que probablemente sepas cómo va a terminar incluso...  
El animatrónico asintió.  
\- Pero... -Bonnie se concentró, no podía simplemente preguntarle a Puppet por el resultado o pedirle que lo ayudara a ganar porque eso sería trampa y no le iba a hacer eso a Foxy- Solo quiero que me ayudes en lo que ya decidí, nada nuevo, ningún consejo, nada…  
El animatrónico se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no haría nada que él no quisiera.  
\- Bien, entonces este será el plan...  
\- ¿De qué plan estás hablando? -Blair había aparecido en el Prize Córner junto a Mangle  
\- Eh... De nada  
Ambas animatrónicas lo miraron con sospecha.  
\- ¿Puppet? -la coneja le preguntó directamente al robot de cabello negro  
Bonnie le dio una mirada seria.  
 _Lo siento, pero si Bonnie no quiere decírtelo, yo tampoco puedo...  
_ \- ¿Eh?  
 _P-pero... No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte... Esta... Planeando una_ _sorpresa para Chica... Sí, eso...  
_ Mangle se cruzó de brazos y estaba a punto de comentar cuando Blair se le adelantó.  
\- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, pues nada que hacer, por lo menos estas acompañado hoy, así que nos vamos, ven Mangle -la coneja comenzó a retirarse  
\- E-está bien -la animatrónica de cabello blanco les dio una última mirada de sospecha a ambos antes de seguir a la coneja, definitivamente los conejos son los más crédulos de la pizzería, pensó

Durante el resto de la semana Bonnie fue a ver a Puppet un par de veces más, porque se le iban ocurriendo modificaciones a su idea y el animatrónico debía aplicarlas. Blair y Mangle no insistieron en pedirle más información al robot de cabello negro y actuaban extraño, o por lo menos la coneja, frente a Chica intentando siempre guardar el "secreto" de Bonnie de la fiesta sorpresa.

Ahora el conejo se veía enfrentado a un solo problema, ¿Cómo iba a preparar todas las decoraciones y detalles que una fiesta de cumpleaños requería sin que la coneja se diera cuenta?  
\- No se me ocurre nada Chica  
\- ¿Puppet? -intentó la animatrónica que estaba planeando el menú para la ocasión como le había pedido Bonnie, porque no podían pedir ayuda para el regalo, para pensarlo al menos, pero podían pedirla para lo demás  
\- No, ya le pedí ayuda con algo y no me gusta involucrarme tanto con él  
\- No deberías hablar así, después de todo... -lo regañó la animatrónica  
\- Ya sé, ya sé, pero entiendes el punto ¿No?  
\- Sí, creo que sí -asintió finalmente Chica- ¿Y qué tal Jeremy?  
\- ¿En qué me ayudaría ese miedoso?  
\- Bueno, ya le pediste ayuda a Teddy, Mangle y Balloon Girl para las decoraciones... Thia mantendrá fuera de problemas y callado a BonBon... Y yo me encargaré de la comida... ¿Por qué no le pides a Jeremy que la distraiga? -sugirió la animatrónica mientras registraba una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir para las decoraciones del pastel  
\- Mm... Bueno, es cierto que tienes razón en el sentido en que no me quedan muchas opciones a las que recurrir por ayuda...  
Y así fue como el conejo se encaminó a la oficina del rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Y cómo crees que la distraería? ¿Con trampas de serpentina y escarcha? -empezó a quejarse el guardia  
Bonnie solo rodó los ojos.  
\- No me importa lo que se te ocurra Jeremy, solo debes hacer que te crea y listo  
\- Uy, sí, porque suena tan fácil...  
\- No nos subestimes, los conejos somos bastante crédulos  
\- Tú no eres crédulo...  
\- Sí, eh... ¿Yo no soy el conejo típico? -ofreció Bonnie  
\- Mm... Puede ser... Bueno, ahí veré qué puedo hacer  
\- Gracias señor miedica  
\- Si estás pidiendo un favor, insultar a la persona no es el movimiento más inteligente ¿Sabes? -el rubio levantó una ceja  
\- Sí, pero si te niegas, siempre puedo amenazarte -el conejo salió de la oficina y el guardia se relajó en la silla, pero no por mucho tiempo  
\- ¡Hola Jeremy! -había llegado Blair  
\- H-hola Blair... ¿C-cómo estás?  
\- No te hagas el inocente Jeremy, ya escuché todo...  
\- ¿A-a qué te refieres? -el rubio había comenzado a sudar  
\- Que ya te escuché, cuando hablabas con Bonnie -estoy muerto, pensó el guardia- Pero no te preocupes, ¡Planeo ayudarte!  
\- ¡¿H-Huh?!

Y así Blair le contó cómo Bonnie estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Chica y que le había guardado el secreto toda la semana. Así, al guardia se le ocurrió la manera perfecta para distraer a la coneja y la había invitado a volver mañana para que planearan una distracción para la animatrónica, todo esto sin que la coneja sospechara nada de lo que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

\- ¡Sorpresa! -gracias a la colaboración de todos a los que Bonnie había pedido ayuda, la preparación, decoración y celebración se había llevado a cabo sin problemas  
En especial gracias a la ayuda de cierto rubio que estuvo dos horas planeando modos de distraer a Chica sin que Blair notara que todo se estaba organizando a sus espaldas.  
\- ¿Todo esto es para mí?  
\- Sí -el conejo se acercó con una caja larga  
\- ¿Y a qué se debe? Es decir, no es que no me guste, ¡Pero pensé que le estabas organizando algo a Chica! Por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Puppet  
El animatrónico aludido levantó las manos en son de paz.  
\- Sí, solo me estaba cubriendo con esto  
\- ¡Genial! ¿Y eso es para mí? -la coneja apuntó a la caja  
\- Sí, ten, ábrelo -Bonnie le dio la caja a su hermana y fue a pararse junto a Foxy para que ambos animatrónicos observarán lo feliz que la haría el regalo

Cuando Blair abrió la caja no pudo parar de saltar. Era una guitarra para ella sola ¡Por fin! Pero eso no era todo. El instrumento rojo, estaba adornado en su parte más ancha por un gato idéntico a Petit y sus cuerdas eran de color morado. Por el reverso decía Blair escrito en letra cursiva. En resumen era más bonita y personalizada que las de los otros dos conejos.

\- ¡Me encanta!  
Todos aplaudieron y celebraron. Luego Chica llegó con la torta que también tenía forma de gato y cupcakes a juego.  
\- A ver cómo supieras esto, mate -dijo Bonnie en tono burlón en dirección a Foxy que iba a tener que esforzarse por superar al conejo en la siguiente ocasión y hacer feliz a Felly...

Todo indicaba que el zorro iba a perder esa apuesta.

* * *

Me reí mucho con lo de Balloon Boy! n.n y ahora respuestas para ustedes!:

1.- No!... pero aparentemente uno no manda en la historia ¬¬

2.- El de Teddy tal vez? (el último del cual cierta persona no deja de quejarse ¬¬) me gustaría haberlo hecho más largo XD

3.- Me gustó (muuuuy en el fondo de mi corazón XD) me da mucha curiosidad los sustos que pueden causar esas caras que se separan n.n

4.- Probablemente

5.- Ninguno XD nah, a ver... la tipa del... eh... Ballora me dio cosa, no miedo n.n

6.- Foxy, Mangle, Freddy, Bonnie y... Chica XD

abajo los Toys :D

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan una buena semana! Bye! n.n


	60. Noche 3: La verdad de la Pizzería

Y... la noche 3! el próximo lunes vendrá el episodio pendiente de la fiesta de Felly, a propósito, el cap anterior debió llamarse la fiesta de Blair XD

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 3: ¡La verdad de la pizzería!**

 **12:30 a.m.  
** \- ¿Es en serio? -Felly levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
Ella y Blair habían ido al recibidor a esperar a Mike porque... Llegaba tarde. Incluso Chica se les había unido.  
\- Mm...  
\- ¿Trajiste tus lentes esta vez? -se siguió burlando la animatrónica  
\- Sí  
\- ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde Mike? –Preguntó Blair  
\- No siempre llego tarde... ¡En serio! Pero esta vez es por una buena causa...  
\- ¿Buena causa? -empezó Chica  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -siguió la coneja  
\- Ya lo verán, pero si están aquí solo puede significar una cosa... ¡Las veo luego! -Mike volvió a correr directo a su oficina, encerrándose para tomar aire y lanzar su mochila que hizo un sonido muy fuerte al chocar con el suelo, luego se sentó y abrió las puertas- Si quieres decir algo Blair, solo dilo  
\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?  
\- Solo supuse que serías la primera en venir -el guardia se encogió de hombros  
\- Eres muy predecible Blair -Felly movió su cabeza  
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿Y qué? -Le preguntó la coneja al guardia  
\- ¿Hay ánimos de hacer sufrir a Mike hoy o no?  
\- Yo diría que si sigues llegando tarde tienen todo el derecho de "hacer sufrir a Mike" -exclamó Felly haciendo las comillas  
\- No sean tan malas, ¡Ya les dije que fue por una buena causa!  
\- ¿Y no nos la dirás? -intentó Blair  
\- No, aún no -el guardia sacudió la cabeza  
\- Bueno, pues si te sirve de algo, Chica como que les dio un sermón a los otros dos y se supone que no te iban a molestar... En un rato -explicó Felly  
\- Bueno, algo es algo, tendré que darle las gracias a Chica por eso... Que ya no está en el escenario... -Mike había levantado las cámaras para revisar el escenario y la animatrónica amarilla ya no estaba- ¡Aaah!  
El guardia había bajado las cámaras y ahí, frente a él se encontraba Golden Freddy. El pobre joven se sorprendió tanto que se fue de espaldas con silla y todo.  
\- ¡Mike! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Blair se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras Felly se reía de él  
\- Mm... Sí, eso creo... Pero quién...  
\- PENSÉ QUE NO TE ASUSTABAS, PERO PARECE QUE NO ERA TAN CIERTO...  
\- ¡Golden Freddy! ¡No se supone que aparezcas así! -lo reprendió la coneja  
\- ¿G-Golden Freddy? -el moreno se estaba sobando la cabeza donde se había golpeado con el suelo, por un momento pensó que el oso iba a atacarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no se movía de la posición sentada en la que había aparecido  
\- Jajajajajajajajaja -por su parte Felly no paraba de reírse  
\- ¡Cualquiera se asustaría si apareces de la nada! -se quejó Mike que ahora estaba acomodando la silla con la ayuda de Blair  
\- NO APARECÍ DE LA NADA, VINE CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO, PERO NO LO NOTASTE PORQUE ESTABAS REVISANDO LAS CÁMARAS  
\- ¿En serio? -preguntó crédulamente el guardia  
\- NO  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Sabes qué? Como sea... Y por cierto ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?  
\- ¿QUÉ HAY CON ELLA? ESTA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN  
\- No, de hecho es tétrica y rasposa y... ¡Felly ya deja de reírte!  
\- Esta bien, está bien...  
\- Solo... ¿Por qué no se van y me dejan en paz un momento, si?  
\- ADIÓS, MIKE, PERO NO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SEPAS DE MI... Y...  
\- ¿Y?  
\- TU IDEA TIENE MI APROBACIÓN... BIENVENIDO A LA PIZZERÍA MIKE SCHMIDT  
\- Vaya, así que ese oso venía a darte su aprobación...  
\- ¿Y eso es bueno? -Le preguntó el guardia a la animatrónica de cabello rojo  
\- Pues si, Golden Freddy es importante entre los animatrónicos... –empezó a responderle Blair  
\- ¿Por qué no le dices directamente que es el que manda? –la interrumpió Felly  
\- P-porque Freddy y Pup...  
\- Nah, él es el que manda, los otros tres solo están de adorno  
\- ¿Ah sí? -Teddy estaba en la puerta derecha  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Felly ven conmigo! -y las animatrónicas se fueron dejando a Mike solo porque Teddy las salió persiguiendo

 **1 a.m.  
** \- ¿Huh? Esto es extraño, ¿Realmente Chica puede lograr que esos dos se queden en el escenario? -Freddy y Bonnie no se habían movido desde que Mike había llegado a la pizzería  
Lo que le pareció más extraño al guardia fue que Teddy entraba al Pirate's Cove.  
\- ¿Pero que se trae ese oso? ¿Ya habrá alcanzado a las otras dos? Tal vez... No, mejor no voy a averiguarlo, aún no me aseguro de que nadie me hará daño...  
\- Mm... ¿Mike?  
\- Oh, dime Chica  
\- ¿Estabas hablando solo por alguna razón?  
\- Eh, ah eso, pues, no, no era nada importante... Eh, ¿Venías a decirme algo?  
\- Oh, sí bueno, es que voy a preparar cupcakes y quería saber si...  
Pero antes de que la animatrónica terminara la frase el guardia ya estaba asintiendo y sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña  
\- O-ok... Te haré algunos... Sí que te gustan los dulces -el moreno asintió con entusiasmo y Chica se fue riendo en dirección a la cocina

 **2 a.m.**  
\- ¡Gracias por el bocadillo nocturno Chica! -Mike parecía estarlo llevando todo muy bien, no había tenido que cerrar la puerta en ninguna otra ocasión, Freddy y Bonnie aún no se movían del escenario y todo parecía perfecto

De pronto se escuchó un Dom Dom Dom por los pasillos. El guardia suspiró, sabía que no todo podía ser color de rosa en esa pizzería y que algo malo le iba a pasar tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que no fuera ese tal Golden Freddy o peor, el animatrónico que había visto el día anterior en el pasillo.

 **3 a.m.**  
\- ¿Pero qué?

Mike había pasado unos buenos 20 minutos conservando la energía, y cuando había dejado de encontrar el horroroso póster frente a él interesante, levantó la tablet de las cámaras para echar un vistazo rápido al escenario y luego al Pirate's Cove, las únicas dos cámaras que creía valían la pena revisar, para encontrarse con Foxy mirando directamente a la cámara, pero no era sólo Foxy, había otro par de ojos dorados, aunque esa no podía ser Felly ¿O sí? Es decir, la animatrónica no parecía capaz de subirse al techo... Su impresión no pudo avanzar más allá, porque cuando cambió de cámara para chequear el escenario lo encontró vacío.

\- ¡¿H-Huh?! ¡¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?! -el guardia se alteró rápidamente cambiando de cámara en cámara tratando de encontrar al oso y al conejo

 **4 a.m.**  
El guardia había logrado seguirle la pista a Bonnie en su recorrido por el comedor, el pasillo, el Backstage, y de nuevo el pasillo. Pero la pregunta era...  
\- ¿Freddy dónde demonios estás? -el oso no aparecía en ninguna de las cámaras no había caso y el guardia llevaba 40 minutos buscándolo

Luego de unos minutos más de búsqueda, en realidad no era que el oso hubiera desaparecido, sino que estaba en la oscuridad, de hecho se podían observar sus ojos, pero para lograrlo debías saber lo que estabas buscando y tener muy buena visión... Ninguna de las dos cosas poseía Mike.

\- Vamos, Freddy, no seas antisocial y sal a jugar... Hola Bonnie, ¿Qué cuentas? -el moreno en un segundo ya tenía cerrada la puerta izquierda  
\- ¿Se puede saber cómo es que nunca logró sorprenderte? -se quejó el conejo desde la ventana de la oficina  
\- Eres de metal, conejo, por más que intentes ser sigiloso no lo lograrás -Mike separó su cara de la tablet a penas un segundo mientras resumía su búsqueda del oso

 **5 a.m.**  
\- Aún así supe que te asustaste con Golden Freddy, tanto que incluso te caíste de la silla  
\- Sí, sí, sí... Al menos él me asusta no como otros -el guardia le dio una mirada despectiva  
\- ¡Ooooooh! ¿Ves Bonnie? Así es como se contesta, buen trabajo Mike -el guardia solo movió su mano de arriba abajo en dirección a Felly mientras seguía buscando al condenado oso, que no aparecía en ninguna cámara  
\- ¿Mike?  
\- ¡Chica! -el guardia por instinto había presionado el botón para cerrar la puerta en cuanto había escuchado los pasos de metal por el pasillo derecho- Solo eres tú... -luego de un momento volvió a presionar el botón de la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a la animatrónica  
\- ¿Y a mí no me abres? -preguntó Bonnie en tono burlón  
\- No -Mike le contestó con seriedad  
\- Pues que lastima, tendré que cambiar de lado entonces  
\- Aún no entiendo por qué no lo haces... Ni que hubiera una especie de barrera especial que solo dejara pasar a Chica -empezó el guardia  
\- No, pero...  
\- Hahahaha  
\- ¿Y eso? -el moreno inclinó la cabeza, nunca había escuchado una risa tan estúpida  
\- ¿Esa risa estúpida? -el guardia asintió en dirección a Felly- Pues es Freddy  
Seguida de la risa se escucharon unos pasos metálicos que resonaban en la misma oficina, como si alguien estuviera caminando justo al lado de Mike.  
\- ¿Así que risa estúpida? -la grave voz de Freddy resonó desde la derecha del guardia  
\- Sí, por cierto ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? Si planeas hacernos algo...  
\- A mí no me metas -Bonnie levantó la mano ante la provocación de la animatrónica  
\- No tiene sentido que te encierres en la oficina con Mike  
\- El Sr. Schmidt no es el único que puede apretar estos botones -dijo el oso mientras su mano se dirigía al botón para abrir la puerta, pero no fue necesario porque la energía se cortó en ese momento- Sr. Schmidt -el tono de Freddy había cambiado a amenazador  
Mike miró hacia el lado y comprendió de inmediato que había salido mal. Se le había olvidado completamente apagar las cámaras de cuando estaba buscando al famoso oso que ahora frente a la puerta izquierda, ya abierta, comenzaba a brillar.  
\- No pienso correr... -el guardia lo quedo mirando sin ningún interés y Freddy comenzó a acercarse, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su cabeza lo interrumpieron  
\- ¡Freddy no!  
\- ¿Qué quieres ahora coneja? -el oso no estaba de humor para los gritos de Blair  
Se escuchó un chasquido de dedos detrás de él y el brillo y la melodía pararon, llevando la atención de todos al animatrónico que estaba junto a Blair en la puerta izquierda.  
\- Puppet, no arruines la diversión -se quejaron Felly y Bonnie  
\- ¡Tu! -Mike reconoció de inmediato al animatrónico tétrico que había visto el día anterior  
 _Blair, dile que puede poner en práctica su idea, reuniré a todos en el comedor... Es hora de que cierto guardia sepa la verdad de esta pizzería...  
_ \- Puppet dice que tu idea, cualquiera que sea... -la coneja ladeó la cabeza, Golden Freddy había dicho algo parecido- Puedes ponerla en práctica... Te espera en el comedor  
El animatrónico de cabello negro se fue de la puerta y la luces volvieron a la pizzería.

 **Pasadas las 6…**  
Mike había llevado su mochila hasta el comedor. La apoyó en una mesa y levantó la vista, se sorprendió cuando vio a nada más ni nada menos que 12 robots, sí, tuvo que contarlos dos veces para estar seguro, sentados en todo el comedor mirándolo.  
\- Eh... ¿Explicación?  
\- Sí, bueno, como te dije la historia es larga -comenzó Teddy- Y en lo personal no sé por qué hay que contártela tan pronto, pero el señor 'solo síganme' de aquí -dijo el oso apuntando a Puppet- nos dijo que así debía ser...  
\- EL SEÑOR SCHMIDT VA A AYUDARNOS -todos saltaron cuando apareció Golden Freddy en una de las paredes  
\- Ayudarnos ¿Cómo? -empezó Freddy  
El oso dorado miró al guardia.  
\- Eh... Bueno, la verdad es que la noche anterior vi como a Chica se le ladeaba la cabeza... Y luego Blair me dijo esto del dulce pegado a su sistema... Y la falta de mantención así que se me ocurrió pedirle a Dan…  
\- ¿Quién es Dan? -Mike levantó la vista de la mochila donde estaba sacando una caja que parecía pesada para mirar a un conejo azul  
\- ¿Y tú quién eres?  
\- ¡Claro! ¡No nos han presentado aún! ¡Mi nombre es BonBon!  
\- Yo soy Thia  
\- Y ellos son Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl -Teddy apuntó a cada pequeño animatrónico  
\- Y el tétrico de acá... Es decir, el más alto es Puppet, ¿Sí?  
El animatrónico de cabello negro asintió.  
\- Mm, encantado... Mm... ¿No falta una de las versiones? ¿O a Foxy no le hicieron una? -el moreno levantó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que a excepción de Puppet, todos tenían una pareja robot- ¿O acaso es Felly?  
\- No... Sí hay una Toy Foxy, pero... -Blair intentó explicar  
\- No quiere salir aún -terminó Felly encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al tema para que no comenzaran a bajonearse  
\- ¿Ok? -el guardia pensó en los ojos dorados que estaban en el techo, pero no forzó el tema fuera de los animatrónicos- En fin, Dan es... Eh... Es...  
\- ¿Si? -Teddy levantó una ceja en su dirección  
¿Cómo podía explicarlo? ¿Acaso los animatrónicos sentían esa clase de afecto entre ellos? Él no tenía idea, y podía apostar a que no, así que prefirió no meterse en largas explicaciones para no confundirlos en caso de que no tuvieran idea de lo que les estaba hablando.  
\- Un amigo, sí, un amigo -el moreno asintió- De todas maneras, fue lo suficientemente amable de pedirle a su hermano que es mecánico que me prestara algunas herramientas... Sé que no es una mantención como debería hacerse para ustedes, pero al menos puedo intentar hacer algo por ustedes  
Todos los animatrónicos abrieron sus ojos a su máxima capacidad, todos menos Puppet y Golden Freddy. A los robots les tomó por sorpresa la amabilidad de su guardia nocturno.  
\- ¡Eres genial Mike! -exclamó BonBon saltando de la silla para darle un abrazo  
\- Eh, sí, sí -el guardia le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de separarse del conejo para ponerse a trabajar

Le dio a todos los robots una merecida limpieza de manera que ahora sí se podían mover bien. Aseguró todas las partes, en especial la cabeza de Chica. Sacó todo el dulce de los sistemas de Blair y se dedicó a aceitar las manos de Felly segmento por segmento. Mientras pasaba de un robot a otro, los osos le iban contando la historia de la antigua pizzería, de las aventuras con Jeremy el guardia anterior y de cómo había terminado todo para ellos con ese incendio. Eso ayudó al guardia a entender mejor a los robots y a ganarse su confianza. Cuando a las 8:30 de la mañana Mike echaba a andar su moto para irse a casa, pensó que a la noche siguiente iba a poder salir de la oficina por primera vez.

* * *

Respuestas, respuestas... :

1.- Cupcakes!

2.- sí, mm... (recordando): el endoesqueleto, Balloon Girl, Shadow Bonnie, el Freddy morado (totalmente en aloe vera), sparky XD XD XD y eso... si mi memoria no me falla (por supuesto que me falla XD)

3.- No... para mí XD

4.- Pues llegó un día cierta persona que todos conocen y me gritó al oído algo como: FNAF! y listo... fin, nah, mentira vi un vídeo hace muuucho tiempo de German (juegagerman sip) y no me gustó la jugabilidad, eso de quedarse quieto, no me llamó mucho la atención... y después para saber cómo agarré el interés en el juego que me llevó a pasármelos finalmente, fue... la primera historia, sip :p

5.- Balloon Boy, Spingtrap, el hombre morado (y su plátano deforme XD), el tipo del teléfono (en serio, no puede decir algo útil, no está en su sistema) y... Puppet

Vivan las piedras moradas? mejor regalo ever? XD

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n


	61. La Fiesta de Felly

Y en este feriado (por lo menos para mí XD) llega un nuevo spin-off! :D

Un par de cosas: el capítulo pasado, pasado, "El cumpleaños de Blair", en realidad debió llamarse "La fiesta de Blair", como ahora se llama la Fiesta de Felly XD

Y en segundo lugar... Me tomaré un tiempo y el próximo capítulo, lo subiré el 1 de octubre... Ya sé, es sábado... Pero es una fecha especial ;) así que subiré un especial de un año en publicación! Y debo admitir que está quedando bastante bien... Y bastante largo... Así que para poder tenerlo listo el 1 (como es mi meta), me tomaré estos días para poder hacerlo :) Eso era... Valdrá la pena la espera... Espero XD

Y por último, este capítulo quedó cortito, pero bueno n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **** **La fiesta de Felly** **  
**

\- ¿Que acaso te sentiste mal porque Bonnie le hizo una fiesta sorpresa de la nada a Blair y tú quieres hacer lo mismo? ¿Cuál es tu punto Foxy?  
\- B-bueno algo así... -el zorro se encogió de hombros  
Freddy solo levantó una ceja en su dirección. Foxy suspiró.

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas y vueltas a una idea de regalo para su hermana... Y no se le había ocurrido nada, nada de nada. Según él no había algo que podía hacerla realmente feliz, no era un blanco fácil, no se parecía en nada a Blair. Entonces ya al borde de la desesperación se le había ocurrido algo, que esperaba funcionara. Y eso los llevaba al momento y al oso frente a él.

Por su parte Freddy se cruzó de brazos. No es que no quisiera ayudar a Foxy, después de todo era su amigo, pero todo le parecía sospechoso.  
\- Si me dices que está pasando de verdad, te ayudaré -dijo finalmente el oso levantando las manos, podía ver que el zorro estaba desesperado y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, de hecho, si el mismo le daba una vuelta rápida, tampoco se le habría ocurrido una idea mejor  
\- ¿En serio me ayudarás? -el animatrónico de cabello rojo tenía un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos dorados  
\- Solo si me dices el motivo de estas fiestas tan... Sospechosas...  
\- Pues, verás... Bonnie y yo comenzamos a discutir y entonces... Jeremy sugirió que...  
El oso escuchó el relato del otro animatrónico y cuando terminó se llevó la mano a la cara.  
\- No lo puedo creer... Foxy, te das cuenta de que si alguna de ellas se entera de esto, en especial tu hermana, están muertos, ¿Cierto?  
\- Eh... No, de hecho, no lo había considerado... Será mejor que nunca se enteren, ¿No?  
Freddy asintió.  
\- ¿Entonces? -exclamó el zorro después de un rato  
\- Iré a hablar con Chica... Tú ve a por Mangle  
\- ¡Sí, ya lo había pensado! -el animatrónico se fue corriendo en dirección al Kids Cove  
\- ¡Foxy! -el oso gritó y el otro robot frenó en seco  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Y Felly?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Cómo que... ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Tú crees que no se dará cuenta de algo?  
\- Oh, es cierto...  
El oso hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no llevarse la mano a la cara otra vez.

Minutos después Foxy recorría los pasillos buscando a Teddy.  
\- Mate  
\- Foxy, por favor dime que no hiciste nada malo... -comenzó el oso  
\- No, solo necesito tu ayuda  
\- ¿Para qué, exactamente? -el oso ahora le prestaba toda su atención al zorro con una ceja levantada  
\- Veras...

10 minutos de convencimiento después...  
\- Felly, Mangle... -el oso se acercó a las animatrónicas que estaban sentadas en el comedor jugando damas, al parecer la primera quería mejorar en el juego para poder ganarle a Freddy... Algún día...  
\- Teddy -respondieron ambas levantando la vista del tablero  
\- Mm... Sé que están concentradas, pero les pediría que salieran del comedor, en especial tu Felly, agradecería tu ayuda en el almacén  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?  
\- Te lo cuento en el pasillo, Mangle Freddy necesita tu ayuda en la cocina  
\- Pero Teddy...  
\- Créeme, me lo agradecerás... -el oso se dio la vuelta y la animatrónica se encogió de hombros antes de seguir al oso  
\- ¿Y ahora qué querías? -Felly se cruzó de brazos  
\- Ven, te dije que fuéramos al almacén  
\- Ah, no, primero me dices qué querías...  
\- Lo que pasa es que BonBon y Thia me dijeron que habían visto un par de arañas en los techos del comedor...  
El animatrónico esperó a que las palabras hicieran reaccionar a Felly. Y no tardaron mucho. En cuanto escuchó lo que había dicho el oso retrocedió un par de pasos del comedor.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Sí, de hecho Mangle volverá luego con un repelente que hay en la cocina que encontró Chica para pasar por el techo, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda en el almacén, tú sabes -el oso se encogió de hombros- Qué pasaría si todos esos bichos huyeran del repelente y comenzarán a caer del techo...  
\- ¡N-no gracias! ¡Vamos al almacén! -la animatrónica se fue con prisa hasta el almacén con el oso siguiéndola  
La primera parte iba perfecta.

* * *

Para esta fiesta tuvo que estar todo listo en 40 minutos. El oso se había quedado sin cosas que mandarla a hacer y de todas maneras por el tamaño del comedor la animatrónica calculó que Mangle no se podía tardar tanto en echar el repelente. Por suerte para Foxy todo resultó muy bien. Las decoraciones a cargo de Mangle y Thia avanzaban rápido, incluso habían puesto al guardia a ayudar. Si tomabas a Chica y a Freddy para ponerlos a cargo de la cocina terminabas con resultados asombrosos en poco tiempo y finalmente todo el comedor quedó ordenado y la comida servida antes de que Felly y Teddy volvieran del almacén.

\- ¡Sorpresa! -gritaron todos en el comedor cuando Felly entró  
\- ¿Q-qué es esto? -la animatrónica levantó una ceja mirando al rededor  
\- ¡Es tu turno de tener una fiesta! -se le acercó Foxy  
\- Aja... Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes un regalo para mí?  
\- Pues de hecho sí... -Foxy se hizo a un lado para que Freddy dejara la torta que tenía en los brazos, en la mesa frente a la animatrónica  
\- ¿Una torta? -Chica se acercó y encendió las velas que en cascada comenzaron a encenderse  
La torta era de color rojo y dorado y las velas parecían pequeños fuegos artificiales. En la parte superior había una corona que decía en letras manuscritas: Para la reina de las bromas.  
\- Debo admitir que es mucho trabajo -Bonnie asintió cuando Foxy se había ido a parar junto a él, después de todo era hora del resultado, Jeremy también se les había acercado- Pero no creo que un dulce te haga ganar esto...  
\- Ese no es el regalo principal  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Mira y aprende Bonnie...  
\- ¿Una torta? ¿Ese es mi regalo? Es decir, está muy bien hecha, gran trabajo Chica, por cierto...  
\- No la hice yo -la animatrónica se encogió de hombros  
\- ¿No la hiciste tú? Pero si quedó muy... -la animatrónica miró a su izquierda entendiendo quien había hecho esa torta- ¿Tu?  
Freddy asintió. Felly no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Era mucho esfuerzo puesto en un dulce. Luego volvió a mirar al frente.  
\- Esta bien, reconozco que es un gran trabajo, pero aun así... -cuando la animatrónica miró al frente Freddy se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
Felly se quedó muy quieta antes de reaccionar.  
\- ¿Que estás haciendo? -se llevó la mano a la cara y miró al oso  
\- No me mires a mí, es lo que tu hermano quería  
Bonnie quedó mirando a Foxy con la boca abierta.  
\- No es cierto... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? -el conejo no podía entender como el zorro había convencido al oso de darle semejante regalo a la animatrónica  
\- ¿Admites la derrota, mate?  
Bonnie levantó las manos sobre su cabeza.  
\- Mm... Está bien, lo admito, ganaste, pero que conste que no fue por la "felicidad" de una u otra, sino que por la hazaña de utilizar a Freddy como regalo...  
\- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Jeremy asintiendo  
\- Y aún así, yo soy en general, un mejor hermano -Bonnie terminó encogiéndose de hombros  
\- Sí, claro –le devolvió Foxy  
Jeremy también estaba de acuerdo con Bonnie en lo último, pero prefirió no decir nada porque así no se metía en problemas como la última vez que había abierto la boca en frente de ese par.

* * *

Respuestas! raras respuestas ¬¬:

1.- Todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué comemos? XD

2.- _BonBon... Te... Odio..._ Y nadie lo escucharía XD

3.- Mate? (sí, no se me ocurrió nada ya)

4.- Esa es fácil... La clave del Ipad es... (muere)

5.- Yo recuerdo un par de capítulos que eliminé de mi lista... pero no recuerdo qué eran... XD

6.- Mínimo un millón al mes, o no me muevo...

Viva la memoria del pez dorado! (mi hermana puede explicarles XD)

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Cuídense y nos volveremos a leer el 1! Bye! n.n


	62. Especial un año en Publicación

Y volvimos! Este es mi intento de un "detrás de cámaras" de la historia, el punto era mostrarles un poco del proceso de creación y del trabajo que toma... Por supuesto con un laaaaargo toque de todos los personajes alguna vez utilizados (o casi todos XD) quedé muy conforme con este cap... Sip :D

Advertencias:

\- Este capítulo es extremadamente largo, de hecho ocupa un total de 37 páginas en computador n.n

\- Los nombres se repiten mucho lo sé ;)

\- Hay que leerlo con atención porque aunque este en negrita es largo y se pueden confundir

En este capítulo C está representada por mi hermana, la inspiración y ayuda creativa para esta historia y mi beta reader y representa también la postura de la audiencia n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo... Tampoco me pertenece Dora la exploradora, Chandelier de Sia, la intro de My Little Pony, ni las canciones de Frozen o Toy Story 2 o los hechizos de Harry Potter :) (lo que se imaginen luego de este disclaimer... no es asunto mío XD)**

* * *

 **Especial 1 año!: Escribiendo FNAF**

Aparece alguien en el escenario, saluda y comienza a hablar.  
 **A:** ¡Bienvenidos a este especial de un año en publicación! ¡Casi, casi continuado! ... Ok, no... ¡Pero!  
Entran los animatrónicos en el comedor.  
 **Teddy:** ¿Y tú quién eres?  
 **A:** ¡Por supuesto que nuestro querido osito Teddy sería el primero en preguntar! ¡Mi nombre es A!  
 **Bonnie:** Mm... ¿Y quién es ella?  
Al lado derecho A, hay otra chica.  
 **A:** Ella, pues...  
 **C:** ¡Hola chicos me llamo C! (dice con mucha amabilidad) ¡Y vengo a joderles la vida a todos! (para terminar con una sonrisa malévola)  
 **A:** Ignoren los malos modales de C, en especial Teddy  
 **Teddy:** Aún no nos dicen que hacen aqu no son nombres hasta donde yo sé...  
 **A y C:** ¡Uy si porque lo sabes todo!  
Los demás animatrónicos se rieron un poco.  
 **A:** Pero te responderé lo mejor que pueda... Soy A y me deben mucho, ¡Listo!  
 **Teddy:** Pero...  
 **C:** ¡Dijo listo!  
 **A:** Exacto, y ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡Comencemos! (A ahora tiene un micrófono que apareció salvajemente) imaginen que están en un cine (mientras A habla, lo que dice se vuelve realidad y los animatrónicos terminan sentados en una enorme sala de cine) aquí, en esta pantalla es donde reproduciremos esta larga historia ¡Y podrán darme sus comentarios! ¡Que empiece el especial!  
A y C se ubican en una mesa frente a la pantalla que tiene dos asientos. Los animatrónicos están sentados en las filas inferiores. Antes de que empiece a reproducirse la película, se abre la puerta de la sala.  
 **A:** ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! ¡Casi se me olvida que estaban invitados!  
 **Blair:** ¿Huh? ¿Qué hacen aquí todos ustedes juntos?  
 **A y C:** ¡La magia de la televisión Blair!  
Jeremy, Robert y Mike toman asiento.  
 **C:** Pero no estamos en la televisión  
 **A:** Shhhhh... ¡Ahora que empiece la película!  
 **C:** Pst, no se te olvida algo...  
 **A:** Ah, sí... ¡Muy bien! (hablando al público) Por cierto, hay un par de detalles que hay que confesar desde el principio, uno de ellos es que para escribir las noches uso un gameplay de Markiplier  
 **C:** Sí señores, una estafa, un gameplay, qué vergüenza...  
 **A:** ¡No es una estafa! Efectivamente jugamos en su momento y pasamos todos los juegos hasta ahora... No todos los modos, eso hay que admitirlo... ¡Pero! El juego, por lo menos a mí, me genera mucha tensión, y mientras estoy preocupada de que ciertos robots no me maten...  
 **C:** Que por cierto no están escuchando todo esto o sería muy confuso...  
 **A:** Exacto, ¿En que estaba?  
 **C:** En que no te maten  
 **A:** Ah, sí, no me puedo concentrar en anotar lo importante, así que sí, veo el vídeo anoto, le pongo pausa, lo retrocedo, etc. Y así puedo aclarar en mi cabeza lo que pasa en la noche y después puedo armar el capítulo...  
 **C (abucheando):** ¡Estafa! ¡Estafa! ¡Infancias arruinadas everywhere!  
 **A:** Ahora sí podemos seguir...  
 **C:** Y tu "anécdota"  
 **A:** Ah, sí... Bien, para este episodio debo decir que fue difícil, primero hubo un montón de fails  
 **C:** ¡Montones!  
 **A:** Sí, gracias, era la primera vez que publicaba algo con fanfiction y afortunadamente, no tardó tanto y si se pudo publicar el 1 de octubre…  
 **C:** Razón por la cual este especial está publicado un año después  
 **A:** Sí, yo creo que ya captaron eso... Como sea, no se me ocurría un título para la historia y no quería dejarlo simplemente en FNAF, después había que ponerle un título al capítulo 1... En fin, una lata... Y ahora sí podemos reproducir la película...  
 **C:** Pst, ¿Y el plano?  
 **A:** Es cierto que también debemos mencionar que para empezar a escribir sobre esto fue necesario diseñar un plano  
 **C:** Que quedó bastante diferente  
 **A:** Sí, y que no tiene cocina... Una de las habitaciones más nombradas y no aparece en el plano... Sí, como dije el detrás de la historia está lleno de fails, pero en fin, el plano quedo más amplio para que todos los animatrónicos tuvieran un puesto decente y un lugar determinado  
C asiente con la cabeza. Por fin se reproduce la película "Insomnio" completa.  
 **A:** ¿Comentarios? (cuando termina la película se levanta un murmullo en la sala) ¡De a uno por favor!  
 **Felly y Blair:** Éramos un poco, como decirlo...  
 **C:** ¿Estúpidas?  
 **Felly:** ¿A quién llamas estúpida, estúpida?  
 **A:** ¡No está permitido insultarse así!  
C y Felly chocaron las manos riéndose.  
 **Felly:** Nadie se está insultando, ¡Era una broma!  
 **Robert:** Así que ¿Esto es lo que hacen en las noches?  
 **A:** Robert tiene una ligera cara de traumado...  
 **Mike:** Y por cierto, ¿Quién es Robert?  
 **Robert (le tiende la mano):** Ex encargado de la pizzería  
 **Mike:** ¿Hablas de esa pizzería? Bien por ti, y por ti Jeremy tu pizzería estaba bastante decente...  
 **Jeremy:** ¿Y eso me importa? Son los robots los que complicaban todo...  
 **Mike:** por supuesto que Jeremy iba a encontrar algo de lo que quejarse  
 **C:** ¿Algún dato freak que ofrecer A?  
 **A:** Bueno, ahora que preguntas, debo decir que este capítulo no demoró mucho tiempo para estar listo y estaba escrito de corrido...  
 **C:** ¿Y por qué fue publicado en seis capítulos distintos?  
 **A:** Porque YOLO  
 **C:** Exacto  
 **A:** Además desde este capítulo hasta el capítulo antes de la noche 8…  
 **C:** "La apuesta entre Blair y Freddy" (sí, lo buscamos en el documento oficial)  
 **A:** ... Estaba en paro, así que no tenía clases y escribí todos esos capítulos juntos  
 **C:** Y ahora publica solo los lunes porque no tiene capítulos  
 **A:** Shhhhh... Eran buenos tiempos  
 **C:** ¿Y de dónde salió esta idea?  
 **A:** De cierta loca obsesiva con los juegos, como ya hemos mencionado  
 **C:** ¡Yo! Además cuando estabas escribiendo la otra historia y me dijiste lo del coyac…  
 **A:** Eh... Sí, al principio quería escribir una historia que era principalmente humor sobre FNAF, una parodia por todos los agujeros de la historia y cosas que me parecían ridículas...  
 **C:** Y según ella, Freddy tenía un coyac en lugar de un micrófono  
 **A:** No es mi culpa, en el anuncio del diario se parecen mucho  
 **C:** Bueno, sí, después de eso me imaginé una pizzería donde pasaran estas cosas subnormales y te dije  
 **A:** Y yo acepté y me puse a escribir  
 **C:** Y mi sueño se hizo realidad... ¿Si no te lo hubiera dicho?  
 **A:** Esta historia nunca habría existido...  
Todos lloran y le aplauden a C, ok... No.  
 **C:** Espera un momento, ¿Por qué Robert le muestra el lugar a los animatrónicos si estaba en su sistema?  
 **A:** Eh... ¿Por si acaso?  
 **C:** Suculento... ¿Robert?  
 **Robert:** ¿Sí?  
 **C:** ¿A qué clase de adultos no le gustan los dulces?  
 **Robert:** Eh, prefiero lo saldo en lo personal  
 **C:** ¿Has probado alguna vez un cupcake de Chica?  
 **Robert:** No  
 **A:** Pst, C, tú tampoco  
 **C:** Cállate  
Luego de unos minutos en los que C obligó a Chica a hacerle cupcakes.  
 **C:** De todas maneras Blair era muy Dora  
 **Todos:** ¿Muy qué?  
 **C:** Dora, ya saben, la de Dora, dora, dora la exploradora... Tutu...  
 **A (le pone una mano en la boca a C):** Recuerda el copyright  
 **Blair:** En mi defensa, después de tantos adultos y niños, ¡Ver orejas era emocionante!  
 **C:** ¡Mentira!  
 **Foxy:** ¿Qué es un diabético?  
 **A:** Pues es una persona que si come dulces...  
 **C:** Se muere  
Todos los animatrónicos quedaron en shock.  
 **A, Robert y Mike:** ¡No se muere!  
 **A:** Pero no puede comer dulces... O una cantidad muy pequeña  
 **Chica:** Suena muy triste...  
Los humanos menos Robert asintieron.  
 **Blair:** Bueno, al menos no éramos solo nosotras las tontas, BonBon, ¡Es decir!  
 **A:** ¡Flair! Digo, ¡Blair!  
 **C:** Tiene todo el derecho a decirlo, BonBon era idiota  
 **BonBon:** ¡Hey!  
 **Bonnie:** Pst, sigue siendo idiota... (Agregó el conejo en un susurro)  
 **C:** Pero ahora es un poco menos idiota... (Los osos y Puppet la miraron) Un poco  
 **A:** Por cierto C, ¿Qué pasó con Mary? ¿Por qué no está aquí?  
 **C:** Su invitación se perdió en el correo...  
Cuando C había intentado enviar la invitación de Mary, terminó manchada con leche con plátano... Inexplicablemente.  
 **Thia:** había olvidado que me habías dicho que bonitas alas... Si yo no tengo alas...  
 **Blair:** Eh...  
 **C:** Yo ni siquiera entiendo por qué dijo alas... ¿O te lo inventaste?  
 **A:** ¡Ella iba a decir orejas!  
 **C:** ¡Ah! ¡Acabo de entender!  
 **A:** Un año después... Literalmente  
 **Mangle:** La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, fue excelente que lograran dominar su sistema...  
 **Felly:** ¡Fue lo mejor!  
 **Balloon Boy:** ¡1, 2, 3 salta!  
 **C:** No Balloon Boy, es 1, 2, 3, 4... Aunque hasta el pequeño entiende que debería ser tres...  
 **A:** Shhhhh, en esa parte de hecho quería inventar una canción, pero me dio flojera...  
 **C:** 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 ¡Jump! (en ritmo Chandelier)  
 **A:** cofcofcopyrightcofcof  
 **Patrick:** ¿Acaso decir que el niño era gordo y se fue a comer torta no es discriminación?  
 **C:** ¡Discriminación! Discriminación!  
 **Mike:** ¿Y este quién es?  
 **Jeremy y Robert:** ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!  
 **A (chasquea los dedos y Patrick está adentro de una jaula amarrado):** Ignoren a este sujeto, que no debería estar aquí...  
 **Jeremy:** ¿No se supone que se murió?  
 **C:** O no lo hizo...  
 **A:** Basta, dije que lo ignoraran...  
 **Felly:** ¿Ok? Pasando a otro tema... Puppet ¿Por qué no podías decirnos tú que éramos parte de la pizzería?  
 **Thia:** Sí, Puppet, ¿Por qué limitarte a tocarles el hombro e irte?  
 **Bonnie:** Gran aporte Puppet...  
 **Freddy:** Puppet era todo un anti social en ese entonces  
 **A y Felly:** ¡Dijo el más simpático!  
 **Freddy (haciendo un gesto de indiferencia):** ¡Hmph!  
 **Jeremy:** ¿Qué paso con el guardia anterior?  
 **A:** ¡Realmente renunció Jeremy! ¡Cree lo que dice Teddy!  
 **C:** Sí, nadie lo mató y lo metió en el sótano... Nadie...  
 **A:** Para nada...  
Mike y Jeremy las miraron con sospecha.  
 **BonBon:** Había olvidado lo difícil que era para Chica hablar sin su mandíbula  
 **Blair:** ¡Es cierto! ¡Y Bonnie no tenía cara! Mi pobre hermano...  
 **Robert y Patrick:** Espera, ¡¿Qué?! (Se miran) ¡No hables al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!  
 **A:** ¡Niños! Cálmense... O mejor dicho Patrick cállate... Son hermanos y punto  
 **C:** Acéptenlo  
 **A:** Muy bien, deberíamos empezar con la siguiente función... Y aquí debería venir un acto para relajarse, lleno de baile y música, pero sería demasiado copyright... ¿Algún comentario final para el capítulo 1?  
 **C:** ¿Por qué no nos cuentas donde escribes las historias A? Porque si pensaron que se sentaba como una niña buena a escribir en el computador, ¡Se equivocaron!  
 **A:** Eso es cierto (u.u) la verdad es que escribo en el celu de camino a clases... En un viaje de dos horas XD así que tengo harto tiempo...  
 **C:** Y otras veces en cuaderno  
 **A (en estado depresivo):** No me lo recuerdes...

Comienza la reproducción de "Conociendo a Blair".

 **C:** ¿Te das cuenta de que este capítulo da spoilers, cierto?

 **A:** ¡Cállate C!

Termina el video.

 **BonBon:** ¿Cuánto tiempo estará Blair aprendiendo a tocar guitarra?

 **A:** Bueno, verás BonBon eso es porque… Vamos a llamarlo "el original" no sabe tocar guitarra… Así de simple

 **C:** No es como que el "original" de Felly sepa hacer figuras con globos ¬¬

 **A:** Shhhhh

 **Robert:** Podemos agregar como una conclusión del capítulo que hay que alejar a Blair de las decoraciones

 **Blair:** ¡Oye!

 **A:** No es del todo mentira… Aunque yo diría de todos los conejos, excepto Bonnie por supuesto… Por cierto, necesito mi té

 **C:** ¿Tu té número 4 o 5?

 **A:** 7… (Todos la miran) sí, tomo mucho té ¿Ok?

 **Mangle:** Puppet definitivamente eras muy cerrado en ese entonces…

 **Teddy (interrumpiendo a Mangle):** Esperen… Así que, ¿El pesado de Teddy?

 **Freddy y Bonnie:** Eh…

 **Mike:** Cambiando de tema, porque todos sabemos que eres un poco pesado Teddy… Jeremy tus gritos de niña son patéticos

 **A:** Hablando de eso, nunca he podido hacerlos cuando leo los capítulos en voz alta… Simplemente no me salen…

 **C:** Ahí es cuando C aplica sus fabulosos efectos especiales

 **A:** Sí, fabulosos… Pasemos al "Conociendo a Felly" Por cierto la extinción de los números romanos pasó principalmente porque me daba lata seguir con ellos… Eso es todo, no hay un motivo oculto

 **C:** XD (se ríe mientras se echa una galleta a la boca)

 **A:** ¿Puedes dejar de comer?

 **C:** Nop

 **Foxy:** Me queda una pregunta…

 **A:** Adelante Foxy

 **Foxy:** ¿Cuándo es amable Bonnie?

 **Bonnie:** ¿Disculpa?

 **Thia:** Solo con Chica supongo…

 **Chica:** Y ni siquiera todo el tiempo…

 **Bonnie:** ¡¿Disculpa?!

 **Freddy:** ¿No es más importante otro asunto? Felly, realmente todo este tiempo ¿Has sido tú la que se roba el micrófono?

 **Felly:** ¿Te sorprende?

 **Jeremy:** No, por supuesto que no se sorprende ¡Si ustedes dos son igual de malos!

 **Felly y Freddy:** Gracias

 **Jeremy:** ¡No era un cumplido! Y por cierto que sepan que recuerdo lo de la cinta siendo arrancada sin delicadeza de mi boca… ¡Me dejó una marca!

 **A:** Sí, sí Jeremy… En este punto, y antes de que comience la "Noche 1 con Jeremy", me gustaría volver a agradecer el comentario sobre los "dijo" que después fueron mejorando, me ayudó a mejorar todas las historias desde ahí en adelante, también al comentario mucho después de que a veces no se entendía quién estaba hablando, en serio si encuentran una falla y me la hacen ver con respeto sepan que están ayudándome en todo nivel, no solo con este fic ;)

C activa una radio que tiene al lado con música épica y comienza a aplaudir… Ok, no. Comienza el video.

 **Jeremy:** Qué puedo decir más que… Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias por el aprecio chicos… En especial Felly

 **Robert:** Se nota que te tenían fe…

 **Mike:** Y en todo caso tenían razón

 **Jeremy:** ¡Hey!

 **Felly:** Con esos amigos, para qué quieres enemigos… O mejor dicho, ¿Para qué nos quieres a nosotros?

 **Jeremy:** Ya lo decidí, dejaré de hablarles a todos ustedes

 **Bonnie:** Uy, para lo que nos importa ¬¬

 **C:** ¿Por qué no está Mike en estos capítulos?

 **A:** ¡Hace poco estabas pidiendo que volviera Jeremy!

 **C:** Sí, pero ahora prefiero a Mike, me cae mejor (C se da cuenta de que todo el mundo la está mirando)… Eh, ¡Es decir! ¡Cofcofcofnadieescuchóesocofcof!

 **Jeremy:** …

 **Mike:** …

 **A:** Eh… ¿Más comentarios? ¿Alguien?

 **Mike:** Bueno, de hecho…

 **Mike y Patrick:** ¡¿Se puede saber de qué te quejas tanto?!

 **A:** ¡Patrick pensé que te había dejado claro que no podías hablar! (A vuelve a chasquear los dedos para que Patrick quedara amordazado)

 **Jeremy:** ¡Tengo derecho a quejarme!

 **Foxy:** ¡Pensé que no nos volverías a hablar, mate!

 **Freddy:** Ya estábamos planeando una fiesta de celebración Sr. Fitzgerald

 **Mike:** Ah, no, no puedes quejarte, deberías ver mi oficina…

 **Patrick:** Mmm… Hmmmm…

 **Todos:** ¿Qué?

 **A:** O la mía, dijo… Pero tú cállate

 **Jeremy:** Hmph

 **C:** Y Jeremy… ¿Era necesario ser tan grosero?

 **Teddy:** Sí, Jeremy, tuve que taparle las orejas de nuevo a Balloon Boy

 **Balloon Boy:** Ahahahahahaha

 **Balloon Girl:** Haces exactamente lo mismo que en el video (se lleva la mano a la cara)

 **A:** ¿A nadie le importa saber cómo sale Freddy de los conductos si Balloon Boy no puede?

 **C:** ¡Ooooooh!

 **A:** Es decir, ¡No te estoy diciendo gordo Freddy!

Teddy comenzó a reírse con ganas.

 **Freddy:** En primer lugar, quepo perfectamente y en segundo lugar, yo no haría el ridículo metiéndome en los conductos

 **Blair:** Pero lo hiciste esa vez que…

Puppet puso su mano en el hombro de la coneja y sacudió su cabeza.

 **Freddy:** ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

 **Mangle:** Nada, nada, Freddy déjalo estar

 **C:** ¿Viste lo que hiciste?

 **A:** Shhhhh

 **C (llevándose la mano a la cara):** No importa, ¡Jeremy dale cuerda a la caja!... Serán… ¿Qué clase de retrasado no pone atención a las instrucciones en su primer día de trabajo?

Jeremy y Mike le dieron una mirada a C.

 **C:** Olvídenlo… ¿Cuánto tardaste en este capítulo, A?

 **A:** Pues, estaba todo listo, ya lo dije… Hasta exactamente la noche 8… Empecemos con "Globos parte 1"

Termina el video.

 **C:** Yo también podía cambiar de dirección, o sea

 **A:** No tan rápido como un zorro robot, aprende algo C

 **C:** Pero Foxy no existe…

 **A:** Shhhhh (A le tapa la boca a C rápidamente)

 **Todos los robots:** ¿Huh?

 **C:** ¡Hmph! ¡Maltrato!

 **A:** Solo no hagas esos tipos de comentarios en frente de todos (le susurra a C) ¡Aquí no pasa nada! ¡Siguiente parte!

 **Todos (haciendo un face palm):** Nooo

 **C:** ¡Mala idea! ¡Horrible idea! ¡No! (exclamaron todos cuando Felly en la pantalla tomaba el globo de las manos de Mangle)

 **Felly (soltando sus orejas):** ¡Creo que ya entendí el punto!

Termina el video de globos parte 2.

 **C:** Hay un momento preciso en la vida en que te puedes decir run bitch run (A la manda a hablar en inglés para que no suene tan feo, mientras que C le dio una mirada de ¿Es en serio?) Y ese es cuando Balloon Boy te está persiguiendo

 **A:** Ok, creo que es necesario aclarar un poco que no es que las animatrónicas sean tan tontas que salieron de un lugar y terminaron entrando al mismo lugar… No, es solo que yo me equivoqué y debieron haber estado en el comedor desde un principio para luego llegar al Kids Cove

 **C:** Exacto, las animatrónicas no son las tontas, es A

 **A:** Exac… ¡Oye!

 **Blair:** ¿De verdad?

 **Mangle:** Eso explica muchas cosas

 **Felly:** ¿Qué clase de error es ese?

 **A:** La clase de ups me da flojera cambiar todo lo anterior

 **C:** Así que hagamos quedar mal a los robots

Las tres animatrónicas le devolvieron una mirada seria a A.

 **Jeremy:** Espera un momento… ¿Quieres decir que por culpa de ese momento en que debía arreglar la velocidad del carrusel es que tuve que ir a un turno de mañana?

 **A:** Sip

 **Jeremy:** No se si reír o llorar

 **C:** Llora Jeremy, llora

 **Golden Freddy:** HE NOTADO PUPPET QUE NO SALES DE TU CAJA CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITAN… Y YO QUE TE DEJO A CARGO Y TODO

 **Puppet:** ¿DISCULPA? ¿DIJO QUIÉN? ¿EL QUE SE ENCIERRA EN EL SÓTANO A HACER BERRINCHES?

 **Golden Freddy:** SABES QUE NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE APARECER DE LA NADA CUANDO SE ME ANTOJE

 **Mike y Jeremy:** Pues a nosotros nos parece que sí

 **Puppet (ignorando completamente a los guardias):** ¿Y HAZ CONSIDERADO ACASO, MOVERTE A PARTES Y SERVICIOS Y DEJAR DE ESTAR "ENCERRADO" EN EL SÓTANO?

 **A:** Ok, suficiente… Pasemos a otro comentario

 **C:** Sí, yo tengo uno… ¿Para qué aparecer un simple globo si puedes hacer aparecer una animatrónica completamente nueva?

 **A:** Puppet's logic

El animatrónico les dirigió una mirada seria.

 **Balloon Girl:** No aparecí de la nada

 **A:** Lo sabemos, Balloon Girl, solo estamos molestando (les guiña un ojo a todos)

 **Felly:** ¿Lo ven? Les dije que había aprendido la lección

 **Teddy:** Pues esperemos que sea así para siempre

 **Bonnie:** ¡Más nombres originales!

 **A:** A mí no me miren, esos no son mi culpa (levanta sus manos en señal de paz mientras comienza a reproducirse la noche 2 con Jeremy)

Fin de la reproducción.

 **Mike:** Mi pobre…

 **C:** Espera… Más importante que lo que vas a decir Mike, ¿En 1987 existía la Xbox One? ¡¿En serio?! (Muere de un ataque de risa… Ok, no ¬¬)

 **A:** Bueno, alguien viajó al futuro y la compró… Obvio

 **C:** Ahora sí que no tienes explicación…

 **A:** No, es un fail del porte de la maldad de Freddy… Ya, ¿Feliz?

El oso solo se limitó a mirarlas.

 _Jeremy en la grabación: ¿Sabes cuánto dinero cuesta eso?_

 **C (controlando la reproducción del video):** ¡No, porque no existía! (C y A no pueden parar de reír)

 _Jeremy en la grabación: Por eso te dije que no lo entenderías_

 **A:** ¡Porque no existe!

 **C:** ¡Ya para de reírte!

 **A (ya recuperada, pasando a otro tema):** ¿A qué olerá dentro de esa máscara?

 **C (escupiendo el jugo que le acababa de dar Chica):** ¡A!

 **Chica:** ¿Estás bien?

La animatrónica se dirigió a ella con servilletas.

 **A:** No te preocupes Chica siempre lo hace ¬¬

 **Jeremy:** No quieren saber, intenté aguantar la respiración y no me la volví a poner, sobre todo si no funcionaba

 **Blair:** O sea, era lógico que Freddy no estuviera ahí, pero la máscara sí me confundió

 **A:** Créeme Blair, ¡Si existe la Xbox One todo es posible!

 **C:** ¡Ya! ¡Contrólate!

 **BonBon:** Que bueno que te pudieron reparar Chica, la verdad es que era difícil entenderte a veces

 **Bonnie:** No era difícil, el problema es que nunca has sido bueno para las señas, sino pregúntale a Puppet

El animatrónico de cabello negro asintió.

 **C:** Oye A, se supone que Balloon Boy no es gordo, ¿Cierto?

 **A:** No, solo que a veces lo olvido y los considero como el original que sí es bastante obeso :p

 **Foxy:** Freddy pidiendo ir a ayudar ¡Eso es nuevo! ¡Es como ver a Bonnie de buen humor!

 **Freddy y Bonnie:** ¿Cómo?

 **Jeremy (recordando al pequeño animatrónico atorado en los conductos):** ¡Ese momento fue genial!

 **Mike:** Jeremy contento, ¡Esto también es nuevo!

Mike chocó la mano con Foxy.

 **Felly:** Ahora puedo ser desconectada en paz, ¿En serio te quedaste ahí atorado?

 **Balloon Boy:** Ahahahahahaha

 **Thia:** Mm… ¿No han pensado que Bonnie sin cara era un poco sensible?

 **Bonnie:** Ja, ja, ja

 **Felly:** Teddy ahora que lo pienso, ¡En lugar de ayudarnos te llevaste al enano y nos dejaste en el suelo!

 **Teddy:** Y no me arrepiento de nada

 **Felly:** Serás…

 **A:** No está permitido pelear, físicamente al menos (A volvió a chasquear sus dedos y la animatrónica estaba de vuelta en su asiento)

 **Mangle:** ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Acaso eres como Puppet?

 **A:** ¿Huh?

 **C (susurrado):** La magia

 **A:** Ah… No, de hecho yo le di la magia a Puppet, pero todo este mundo es mío y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él (terminó con una sonrisa que parecía más malévola que otra cosa)

Comienza a reproducirse un día con Mangle.

 **C:** Deben reconocer que ahora sí hace sentido el saludo

Todos los animatrónicos asintieron.

 **Felly:** Esperen… ¡¿Quieres decir que Teddy sabía lo que iba a pasar?!

 **Teddy:** ¡Por supuesto! Soy…

 **Blair:** No, en realidad no, ¿No recuerdan cuando Golden Freddy dijo algo sobre los altos mandos? ¿Podría ser esto a lo que te estabas refiriendo?

Ahora todos miraban al oso dorado.

 **Golden Freddy:** PUES ES UNA PREGUNTA PARA A…

 **Freddy:** ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera tu o tu mandan en este lugar, sino que ella? (apunta en dirección a A)

Golden Freddy y Puppet negaron con la cabeza.

 **Bonnie:** ¿Quiere decir que aceptas que no mandas en la pizzería Freddy?

 **Freddy:** Cállate Bonnie, te estás perdiendo lo importante

 **A:** Eh… Por si no era obvio, está más que claro que yo soy la que manda

 **C:** ¡Ooooooh!

 **A:** Y solo para demostrarlo, tengo en mi poder esta maravillosa introducción que sonará en todas las entrevistas (sonríe de manera malévola mientras en la pantalla se reproduce la melodía de la intro de la serie My Little Pony)

"(Blair y Felly): FNAF, FNAF

(Toys): Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah

(Todos): FNAF

(Freddy): Me preguntaba qué era la Amistad

(Todos): FNAF

(Bonnie y Foxy): Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar

(Thia): Aventuras

(BonBon): Diversión

(Mangle): Ser fuerte

(Chica): Y fiel

(Teddy y los Balloons): De gran corazón

(Felly y Blair): Ser amable es la solución

(Puppet): _La magia lo hace aún mejor, porque es…_

(Todos): ¡FNAF! Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad"

 **A y C:** Pfffffffff….

Todos los animatrónicos quedaron impactados (con K) y decidieron no volver a meterse con A.

Unos minutos después del shock.

 **Blair:** ¡Foxy! ¿Tú le sugeriste a Mangle irse, en serio?

 **Foxy:** Woa, yo no le sugerí nada… Solo que si era importante la buscarían

 **Blair y Felly:** Serás…

 **A:** ¡Ejem!

 **Jeremy:** Esperen, déjenme adivinar, todos en sus entrevistas dirán que soy miedoso, ¿No?

 **Robert:** Pues, de lo que he visto hasta ahora parecen tener razón…

 **Mike:** Tienen razón

Jeremy solo les dedicó una mirada de enfado.

 **Mangle:** Pero, Jeremy, de todas maneras admitimos que eres un buen guardia

 **Jeremy:** ¡Hmph!

 **C:** Teddy cercano a todo el mundo… Sí, claro y ¿Qué pasó con Bonnie? ¿No era amigo de Freddy también?

 **Bonnie:** Sí, ¿Qué pasó conmigo?

 **Mangle:** Bueno, está bien, se llevaba bien con Felly, Foxy y Bonnie ¿Ya?

 **A:** ¡Siguiente video!

Se reproduce el capítulo "Molestando a Jeremy".

 **Teddy (mirando a Felly y hablando en un tono malicioso):** ¿Así que Puppet no te cae bien?

 **Felly:** No, yo nunca dije lo contrario y Puppet ya debería saberlo

 **C:** Pasando a otra cosa… Resulta que al final sí te metiste con Puppet porque el sonido de la caja es súper molesto

 **A:** ¡Exacto! ¡Pum! ¡Aprende algo Freddy!

El oso simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 **Jeremy:** Así que fuiste tú… ¡Por supuesto que fuiste tú! ¡Siempre eres tú!

 **Teddy:** ¿Cierto?

 **Robert:** Y pensar que tuvimos que hacer un chequeo a la caja por esto

 **C:** Hay algo que me llama la atención…

 **A:** ¿Hm?

 **C:** ¿Por qué todos hacen comentarios mala onda de Puppet?

 **A:** C, no podías dejarlo pasar… No sé para qué te di la palabra

 **Thia:** Nosotros… Eh….

 **BonBon:** Bueno, es que…

 **Chica:** Le tenemos respeto eso es todo…

 **C:** Chica los acaba de salvar a todos

Comienza a verse en la pantalla la noche 3 con Jeremy.

 **C:** No les sorprende la cantidad de mentiras en las palabras "al animatrónico más amable"

 **Teddy:** ¡Yo soy amable! Solo que no con todo el mundo y mucho más que ciertos robots

 **Freddy:** ¿Por qué no dices nombres? (dice a modo de desafío)

 **Foxy:** Sí, mate, di las osas como son

 **Bonnie:** Foxy, dudo que se estuviera refiriendo a ti

 **A:** ¿Viste lo que haces C?

 **C:** Sí, sí, sí… Para seguir con el escándalo… Recuerdo cuando el plan original era dejar a Bonnie como un conejo más parecido a BonBon

 **Bonnie:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **A:** Fue una idea que murió rápido Bonnie, cálmate

 **C:** ¡Ya sé! Hay que sacarle la cara a todos los animatrónicos y encerrarlos en partes y servicios por unos años ¡En especial a BonBon!

 **BonBon:** ¡Hey!

 **A:** ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todos sean igual de antipáticos que Bonnie? (el animatrónico le dio una mirada de pocos amigos) Es decir, ¿Tan geniales como Bonnie? Y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo es que pasaron de ser simpáticos a ser esto? (gesticula hacia los robots)

 **C:** Es lo mismo que estaba pensando…

 **A (suspira):** Bueno, supongo que no hay remedio… Los voy a matar…

Todos la quedan mirando en shock.

 **A:** ¡Era broma! ¡Obvio!

 **C:** De todas maneras prefiero al Bonnie de ahora

 **Bonnie:** Gracias

 **A:** Ya dejemos de hablar de Bonnie, y pasemos a otra pregunta ¿Si los animatrónicos no se apagan a las 6 a.m. por qué el alivio?

 **C:** Porque las reglas dicen que no te pueden hacer nada después de las 6

 **A:** ¿Qué reglas? ¿Dónde están?

 **C:** No lo sé, ¿Robert?

 **Robert:** Eh… ¿Esa regla existe? (C le da una mirada de complicidad) Eh… Claro, la regla… ¡Por supuesto que existe!

 **Patrick:** No es cierto

 **A y Robert:** ¡Cállate Patrick!

Comienza la reproducción de "Los viejos necesitan reparaciones".

 **C:** Y ahora, con un título lleno de copyright

 **A (fingiendo inocencia):** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **C:** cofcofFrozencofcof

 **A:** Shhhhh

 **Robert:** Oh sí, preguntas muy disimuladas

 **C (imitando la voz de Blair):** ¿Robert, dónde podemos encontrar un brazo?

 **Robert (siguiéndole la corriente a C):** Para que quieres saber eso

 **A:** Jaja Saludos ;)

 **Blair y Felly:** ¡Así no fue como pasó!

 **C (se ahoga con jugo y sus galletas con chispas de chocolate):** Jajajajajajajajaja

 **A:** C ¡Ya deja de comer!

 **Robert:** Pero ahora más enserio, creo comprender para qué querían todas esas cosas, me hace sentido todo… En especial lo del plano

Los robots asintieron.

 **Jeremy:** A este turno de la mañana era al que me refería

 **Mike:** Ya, Jeremy, ya

 **C y Jeremy (exclaman cuando la coneja en pantalla está tratando de convencer al guardia de que llegue más temprano en la noche):** ¡No! ¡No aceptes! ¡Es una estafa!

 **A:** Shhhhh

 **C:** ¡Estafa! ¡Estafa! ¡Huye Jeremy del pasado! ¡Huye!

 **A:** ¡Ya cállate!

Termina la reproducción.

 **A:** Cuando Teddy mandaba, todo era tan feliz…

 **C:** cofcofToyStorycofcofCancióndeJessiecofcofcopyrightcofcof

 **A:** Sí, sí, sí… Si tuvieras que describir a Jeremy en una palabra, ¿Cuál sería?

 **C:** Amargado

 **Jeremy:** Gracias, estoy aquí ¿Saben?

 **A (ignorando al rubio):** Dije a Jeremy no a Freddy

 **Freddy:** ¿Disculpa?

 **C:** miedoso

 **A:** Dije a Jeremy no a BonBon

 **BonBon:** ¡Hey!

 **C:** Nah, entonces no sé

 **Mike:** Al menos me gustaría reconocerle a Jeremy que los ayudó

 **Thia:** Si por ayudar entiendes que se estuvo quejando todo el rato

 **Mike:** Bueno, es cierto

 **A:** Siguiente reproducción (exclama antes de que empiece la discusión y en la pantalla ya comienza la noche 4 con Jeremy)

 **C:** Y siguen las mentiras, ¡¿Puppet amable?!

Puppet levantó una ceja en su dirección.

 **C:** Eh, es decir…

 **A:** ¡Cambio de tema!

 **C:** ¡Sí! ¿Sabían que hay animatrónicos que nunca han cambiado sus ojos de color? Por ejemplo Bonnie, aunque es tan pesado que no lo necesita, pero…

 **A:** Te acabas de responder, Freddy por ejemplo, tampoco y Chica es tan amable que no se enoja

 **Mike:** ¿Y a quién le importa eso? ¿No ven lo relevante de todo esto? ¿No? Pues yo se los diré, ¡Jeremy, no te atrevas a insultar a los dulces!

 **Jeremy:** ¿Pero qué querías? ¡Si son robots! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que estarían buenos?

 **C:** Y que conste que gracias a mí comen

Todos los robots la quedaron mirando.

 **C:** Sí, si yo no hubiera insistido no habrían podido comer

 **A y Bonnie:** No tiene ningún maldito sentido

 **C:** Shhhhh

Ahora en la pantalla se muestra "La ira de Teddy".

 **A:** ¡Balloon Boy, no! (chasquea los dedos antes de que el robot repitiera lo de la pantalla y lo desconecta) Ah, mucho mejor

 **Felly:** Pff… así que a esto era a lo que te referías que había hecho… fue toda una exageración, Teddy

 **Teddy:** No, no lo fue, ¿No ves la magnitud de la situación?

 **Blair:** Por como terminó todo, yo sí creo que fue una exageración (dijo levantando una ceja)

 **Teddy:** ¡Hmph!

 **C:** Esperen, esperen, ¡¿Freddy haciendo cupcakes?!

 **Foxy y Bonnie:** ¿Y eso cuándo pasó? (se largan a reír)

 **Chica:** No se burlen, fue de gran ayuda

 **Freddy:** Al menos yo puedo cocinar bien, no como otros

Foxy y Bonnie le sacaron la lengua.

 **A:** ¡Ejem! Continuemos

 **Mike:** Teddy ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirar los cupcakes?!

 **Jeremy:** Ya, Mike, ya

 **A (rueda los ojos en dirección a los guardias):** Pst, Pst Freddy (le hizo señas al oso para que se acercara)

 **C:** ¡Tienes razón, su pelo es muy suave!

A y C tocan una esquina del cabello de Freddy antes de que se enojara y se fuera a sentar.

 **C:** Uy, Freddy que sensible… de todas maneras quería señalar que me encanta como sus ojos cambian de color, es muy cool (les hace señas a los robots) Y por otro lado… ¡Dejen a Teddy! ¡Liberen a Teddy! ¡Liberen a Teddy! ¡Somos su familia y un pepino! Puras mentiras señores

 **A:** Cálmate C

 **Teddy:** Gracias, por fin alguien que me comprende…

 **A:** Aja…

Comienza a reproducirse la noche 5 con Jeremy.

 **C:** O.o ¿Puppet enojado?

 **Mangle y Blair:** Es cierto, ¿Cómo sería?

 **Felly:** ¿En serio no les basta como está ahora? Sin ofender

El animatrónico se encogió de hombros.

 **Thia:** ¡¿No se pueden dejar con lo de la cocina?!

 **Teddy y Chica:** No

 **Thia:** ¬¬

 **C:** Lo he considerado harto tiempo y he decidido que daré cursos gratuitos para aprender a mentir, ¡Lo necesitan! Y clases de interpretación de señas, BonBon, Thia y Teddy están más que obligados a asistir

 **Jeremy (antes de que pudiera salir en la pantalla vestido en el traje de oso):** ¿Es necesario que veamos el resto?

 **A y C:** Oh, sí

 **Mike, Robert y Patrick:** Pff… ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

 **Mike:** Espera, ¿Hay fotos de esto? (apunta a la pantalla)

 **Freddy:** Sí, por supuesto que las hay

 **Mike:** Si me las das, me puedo asegurar de que…

Antes de que Jeremy pudiera golpear a Mike, A ya había chasqueado los dedos y la pantalla ya comenzaba a mostrar la intro súper original (la canción cantada por los animatrónicos que suena en las entrevistas) para darle paso al capítulo de "La magia de la amistad".

 **C:** Ya saben de dónde salió el título del cap…

 **A:** Dato freak, existe una tabla por cada animatrónico que indica su inteligencia, simpatía, amabilidad, entre otras cosas

 **C:** No las recuerdas, ¿Cierto?

 **A:** Cállate C

Aparece en pantalla la escena donde Blair le dice a Foxy lo que le dijo Freddy a Felly.

 **C:** ¡Metiendo la pata con Blair! ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!

 **Foxy:** Aun no puedo creer que hayan terminado juntos si eras tan malo…

 **Freddy:** Gracias, Foxy, en serio

 **A (mirando a C que va por su quinta bandeja de galletas):** Señores, no se metan con la ropa de Freddy o con su micrófono… Señores no se metan con Freddy

 **C y Bonnie (en la pantalla Foxy agarra a Freddy de la ropa):** Pelea, pelea, pelea… (Se callan en cuanto sienten las miradas de desaprobación de los demás)

 **Freddy:** No entiendo de qué se quejan todos, ¡Todo era falso!

 **Chica y Thia:** ¡Eso no justifica lo que dijiste!

 **Golden Freddy:** MANGLE DEBIÓ HABERTE PEGADO MÁS FUERTE

Freddy miró al oso dorado.

 **C:** ¿Y qué pasó con esa grabación?

 **A:** No sabemos

 **C:** Ok, otra pregunta ¿Puppet de verdad vives dentro de la caja?

El animatrónico se encogió de hombros.

 **BonBon:** Yo tengo una pregunta

 **A:** Dale

 **BonBon:** Puppet, si le hablas a Freddy y a Golden Freddy ¿Por qué no le hablas a Teddy?

 **Teddy:** Sí, Puppet, ¿Por qué?

 **A y C:** ¡Porque no le caes bien! ¡Obvio! Fin de la discusión

Sin más pausas comienzan la noche 6 con Jeremy.

 **C:** En serio repito mi oferta del curso para mentir

 **A:** ¿Por qué a Puppet le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones?

 **C:** ¡Porque lo hacían sentir importante!

 **A:** Eso es mala onda C, agradece que no está escuchando esto, oh, espera, sí lo escuchó

Puppet tenía una cara seria.

 **C:** Eh… ¡Era broma!

 **Jeremy:** Ahora Robert, si eres tan amable, ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué tenía que ir a esa sexta noche?!

 **Robert:** Ups, creo que te confundí, cuando me preguntaste, le estaba hablando a otra persona y debiste haber entendido lo que le dije a él como algo que te dije a ti

 **Mike:** Ay, Jeremy siempre debes verifica la información…

 **Jeremy** : ¡Cállate Mike!

 **Bonnie:** A todo esto ¿Por qué decoraciones es igual a conejo?

 **Blair y BonBon:** ¡Las decoraciones son la mejor parte!

 **Felly:** Definitivamente no eres material para conejo Bonnie

El conejo solo se encogió de hombros.

Comienza a reproducirse el capítulo "hermanos" con las entrevistas de Bonnie y Foxy.

*Intro*

 **C:** ¡Tu dale Bonnie, no es como que Chica se va a mover por ahí con toda la trituradora! ¬¬

 **Freddy:** Felly, ¿No podías simplemente decirme lo que pasaba en lugar de quitarme mis cosas?

 **Felly:** ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

 **C:** ¿Y esas tarjetas, de dónde salieron?

 **A:** Pst, Pst C… Puppet se las dio

 **C:** Verdad… Hay algo que debo confesar… Foxy, ¡Eres mi animatrónico favorito! (A se limitó a rodar los ojos)

Comienza a reproducirse la noche 7 con Jeremy.

 **Mike, Robert y Patrick:** ¿Aún vives con tus padres?

 **Jeremy:** ¿Ustedes también van a empezar?

 **Felly:** ¿Verdad que es raro?

 **Jeremy:** ¿Me puedo ir?

 **A:** No, y ahora calladitos

 **C (viendo la broma que le hicieron a Blair):** Y en el detrás de cámara… Freddy pintándose con pintura negra para un camuflaje exitoso

Todos menos Freddy se largaron a reír.

 **C:** Y por cierto Bonnie, yo sé que estás mintiendo

 **Bonnie:** ¿Huh?

 **C:** No lo sientes ¬¬

 **Bonnie:** E-eso no es cierto…

 **Mangle:** Bueno, yo sí lo siento por la broma Felly

 **Felly:** Yo no lo llamaría broma, más bien tortura, pero te perdono

 **A:** Recuerden que si existe la Xbox One, un plasma es lo de menos ;)

 **C:** ¡YOLO!

Comienza a verse en pantalla "La apuesta entre Blair y Freddy".

 **C:** ¿Por qué simplemente no encerraron a Jeremy en una caja de plástico y listo?

 **Felly:** Eso no es un clásico

 **C:** Ok… ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Qué acaso se puede encontrar de todo en el almacén?! (Dice haciendo referencia a los fuegos artificiales)

A y Robert simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Se da inicio a la noche 8 con Jeremy.

 **C:** Lo más importante, este no es el final

 **A:** No, de hecho ya hay otro capítulo que se llama final que tampoco es el final…

 **C (observando el comportamiento relajado del Jeremy en pantalla):** ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Jeremy?

 **Jeremy:** Ni siquiera emitiré un comentario…

 **A:** Cuando Jeremy era cool~

 **C:** cofcofMáscopyrightcofcof

Ahora empieza en la pantalla el capítulo "Un día con Jeremy".

*Intro*

 **C:** Esas me parecieron fuertes declaraciones Jeremy, cuéntanos más

 **Jeremy:** A veces, solo a veces, creo que ustedes viven del conflicto…

 **A y C:** No, para nada ;)

 **Mike:** Ja, decir que la voz de Jeremy no es melódica se queda corto

 **Jeremy:** Mike, creo que te llaman por allá

Inmediatamente después comienza "Un día con Balloon Boy".

*Intro*

 **Balloon Girl:** Mm… ¿Señorita A?

 **A:** Aww, ¿No es un amor? Es un amor… ¿Si?

 **Balloon Girl:** No debería… ¿Reconectar a Balloon Boy?

 **A:** Ups, había olvidado que lo había desconectado, hahaha…

 **C:** Hace 8 capítulos atrás

 **A:** Shh, cállate C (chasquea los dedos y el pequeño animatrónico abre los ojos)

 **Balloon Boy:** Ahahahahahaha

 **A:** Creo que me arrepiento… Eh y sí, antes de que lo mencionen definitivamente debí haber sacado a un par de animatrónicos de la lista de entrevistas

 **Felly:** No me digas

 **Blair:** Aún así fue divertido

 **Felly:** ¡No!

 **C:** No se preocupen yo las entiendo… creo que mi record personal soportando a Balloon Boy sería de 5 minutos, después de eso lo quemo

C y Felly chocaron las manos.

Ahora se puede ver en la pantalla "El día de la amistad".

 **Mike y Jeremy:** ¿Cuánto ganas exactamente Robert?

 **Robert:** ¿Noto algo de hostilidad en su voz?

 **Patrick:** Por qué no les dices que ganas un mil…

 **A:** Esa mordaza te la voy a adherir con pegamento industrial a tu cara…

 **C (aplaudiendo):** Ah

 **A:** ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

 **C:** Antes toda la pizzería era muy pro, hasta cambiaban trajes ¿Por qué se tenía que quemar?

 **A:** Porque así es la vida

 **C:** Mentira ¡Tú la inventaste!

 **A:** Por cierto…

 **C:** Se viene otra explicación cutre para un fail, ¿Cierto?

 **A:** Sí, ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Yo sí me di cuenta del problema es que lo arreglé tantas veces que no caché que en el computador no lo había hecho…

 **C:** ¿Y dónde se supone que lo hiciste?

 **A:** En el teléfono, en el Ipad…

 **C:** Pero no en el que importa

 **A:** No

 **Freddy:** Por cierto, Teddy debo decir que tu papel en el cuento te queda perfecto

 **Teddy:** Cállate

 **C:** Si no quieres perder tu dignidad entonces nunca trabajes en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza

 **Los dos guardias y los dos encargados:** ¡Oye!

 **Blair:** Así que finges ponerme atención, ¿No, Jeremy?

 **Jeremy:** Eh… Estoy seguro de que no soy el único ¡Mike di algo!

 **Mike:** Yo sí le pongo atención Jeremy

 **Jeremy:** Y a eso le llamo cuidarte la espalda, gracias ¬¬

 **A (apunta a Bonnie y Foxy):** Se dan cuenta de que son unos hermanos muy metiches, ¿Cierto?

 **Bonnie y Foxy:** Pero, pero…

 **C:** No, eso no se hace

Pausa comercial mientra les dan a Bonnie y Foxy lecciones para ser mejores hermanos ;)

 **C:** ¿A?

 **A:** Sí

 **C:** ¿Dónde está el shoujo?

 **A:** Viene después

 **C:** Ah

 **Todos los robots:** ¿El qué?

 **C:** En serio, entienden el kawaii, ¿Pero no el shoujo?

 **A:** Solo… ignoren a C

Ahora se reproduce "FNAF a pulso".

 **Felly:** Jeremy ¡Aun no entiendo por qué haces este tipo de comentarios cerca de este conejo! (apunta a BonBon)

 **BonBon:** ¡Oye! Gracias a eso ha habido un montón de actividades interesantes en la pizzería

 **Freddy y Puppet:** ¡¿INTERESANTES SEGÚN QUIÉN?!

 **A:** ¿Ok? Si se estaban preguntando cómo decidí al ganador… Pues hubo un sorteo con moneda :)

 **C:** O sea, súper justo ¬¬… pero ya pasando a otra cosa… ¿Se dan cuenta de que nadie apoya a Freddy?

 **A:** No empieces…

 **Golden Freddy:** NI FELLY (recibe una mirada de A) DE TODAS MANERAS… YO HABRÍA GANADO SI HUBIESE PARTICIPADO

 **Freddy:** ¿Huh? ¡Ni siquiera tienes endoesqueleto!

 **A (suspirando):** Siguiente video

Se reproduce "El día en que Blair intentó ser mala".

 **Blair:** ¿P-por qué tanto silencio?

 **Felly:** Sí, han estado extremadamente silenciosos…

 **Todos:** ¡¿Y por qué creen que será?!

 **C:** ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!

 **A:** ¡Vamos a una pausa comercial para calmar los ánimos!

Luego de la pausa comienza "La caja de Puppet".

 **A:** Ah… ¡Vacaciones! Vacaciones escribiendo T.T (cae en un estado depresivo)

 **C:** ¿Ok?

 **A:** Justo como este especial T.T

 **C:** Y como lo escribiste en vacaciones, ¿Dónde lo escribiste?

 **A:** En cuaderno… T.T Justo como este especial T.T

 **Mike:** Mm… ¿C? No eres muy buena animando gente, ¿Verdad?

 **C:** ¡Y me enorgullece!

Para cambiar de aires ahora se reproduce "Desastre en la cocina".

 **A:** Aquí todos se enteraran de las estúpidas apuestas entre Foxy, Freddy y Bonnie que terminan en estos hermosos desastres

 **C:** ¡Pero no importa porque todo se quemó!

Silencio.

 **A:** Y otra vez, ¡Subiendo ánimos con C!

 **C:** Sí ¿Vieron? Yo debería ser psicóloga

 **A:** Sí claro…

 **C:** ¬¬… Por cierto ¿Qué hace Freddy limpiando el almacén?

 **Freddy:** ¿Tan difícil es creer que yo ayudo?

 **Todos:** Pfffffffff

 **C:** ¡Sí!

 **A:** Aunque más importante, ¿Por qué Chica? Para limpiar porcelana no es mi primera opción… sin ofender

 **Chica:** No te preocupes, yo creo que tienes razón

Comienza a verse en pantalla "Verdad o reto".

 **A:** ¡Capítulos en navidad!

 **C:** ¡Yupiiii!

 **A:** Y ahora…

 **C:** No antes que eso… ¿Por qué le hacen caso al conejo azul? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

 **A:** Esto es confidencial, pero… la verdad es que BonBon manda en la pizzería

 **Todos y C (en especial C):** ¡¿Qué?!

 **A:** ¡Mentira! Jajaja Que no, ¡Era broma!

 **C:** Aja… Bueno, como hace tiempo que no preguntamos ¿Cuánto tardaste en escribir este capítulo?

 **A:** Mucho

 **C:** Y adivinen en qué lo escribió, sí exacto ¡En cuaderno señores!

 **A:** Sí, ya… además para este capítulo realmente hicimos…

 **C:** Un ritual satánico

 **A:** ¡No!, pero sí pusimos en un papel el nombre de los animatrónicos en un círculo en el suelo, sí, que puedo decir… soy bastante gráfica (se encoge de hombros) y decidimos los asientos y giramos de verdad una botella (C asiente a su lado con la cabeza)

 **C:** Y más encima fue como hasta las 12 de la noche

 **A:** Y crear las preguntas

 **C:** Sí, encima nos quedamos sin inspiración en un momento y terminamos con preguntas como… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

 **A:** ¡Y la transcripción! Oh, la transcripción T.T

 **C:** ¿La idea?

 **A:** Fue una sugerencia que saqué de los comentarios… una pésima idea, de verdad

 **C:** No exageres… Oye Freddy, tengo algo que decirte

 **Freddy:** ¿Si?

 **C:** ¡Me caes muy bien! (le grita en la oreja)

 **Freddy:** … ¿Gracias?

 **A:** C la patera ¬¬

Llegan a la parte en que Teddy va a confesar en la pantalla que odia con todo su pequeño y retorcido corazón a Balloon Boy… Ok, no.

 **Teddy (levantándose y poniéndose en la pantalla agitando los brazos provocando que A con un suspiro detenga el video):** Gracias

 **A:** ¿Qué quieres oso?

 **Teddy:** ¿Sería mucho pedir que desconectaras a Balloon Boy para lo que sigue?

 **A:** ¿Es realmente necesario? Considerando que no es tan grave…

 **Teddy:** Insisto, además todos sabemos que solo una excusa basta para desconectarlo

 **A:** Buen punto… Está bien (se encoge de hombros, chasquea los dedos y los Balloons ya están desconectados)

 **Blair:** ¿Era necesario desconectar a los dos?

 **A:** Sí, sus subnormalidades (apunta a los robots) pueden ser contagiosas

El video se reanuda.

 **Mike:** Es cierto que había olvidado preguntarte… ¿Cómo está Matt, Jeremy?

 **Todos menos Jeremy:** ¿Quién es Matt?

 **Jeremy:** Mi hermano… Está bien el muy…

 **A:** No empecemos con el amor fraternal… Me gustaría señalar, por otra parte, que he notado que cada vez que está escrito el "decepción general" coincide con que se nos acabó la inspiración para las preguntas…

 **C:** Mira tú, pero que coincidencia… pero pasemos a temas más trascendentales, Dinos A ¿Qué hay en la caja?

 **A:** Pues… no lo sé

 **C:** ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

 **A:** Cálmate, se me había ocurrido algo en ese momento, pero ya lo olvidé

Avanza el video hasta el reto para Thia del truco de magia.

 **A:** Por favor, todos sabemos que las palabras mágicas son Wingardium…

 **C.** Copyright ¬¬

 **A:** Shhhhh

 **C:** Mm… ¿Puppet?

 **A:** Ya vas a empezar ¿Cierto?

 **C:** Cállate, Puppet ¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad y confiesas que no te gusta ninguna versión de BonBon?

El animatrónico solo se encogió de hombros.

 **BonBon:** ¿Huh?

 **A:** Nada, BonBon, nada

 **C:** Son muy malos con Foxy… Me encanta

 **Foxy:** Pensé que te caía bien mate

 **C:** Sí, pero no cuando tienes ideas tipo BonBon

 **BonBon:** Mis ideas no son malas

 **A y C:** Si tú lo dices BonBon, si tú lo dices

 **C:** ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **A:** ¿Es una pregunta mala?

 **C:** ¿No?

 **A:** Está bien

 **C:** ¿Cuántos años tienes Mike?

 **Mike:** 27

 **Todos:** ¿Eres más joven que Jeremy?

 **Mike:** Sí

 **C:** ¿Y tu Robert?

 **Robert:** 32

 **C:** Y…

 **A:** ¡Suficientes interrupciones!

La reproducción llega al final.

 **C:** Y se habían cansado de jugar

 **A:** Sí, y yo estaba bastante cansada de escribir ;) así que ya saben, no le den ideas estúpidas a sus amigos o se pueden vengar de ustedes

Ahora se puede ver "Un día con Thia".

*Intro*

 **A:** C, di lo tuyo

 **C:** ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!

Termina el video y comienza inmediatamente "El día en que Jeremy quiso ser Cupido".

 **C:** ¡Ships!

 **Robert (mientras en pantalla se puede ver cómo Jeremy le pide a los robots que le hagan favores):** Ya veo para lo que usas a los robots en la noche Jeremy, que feo

 **Jeremy:** Usaba, recuerda el pasado Robert y además es por una buena causa

 **C:** Ya lo decidí, Jeremy

 **Jeremy:** ¿Hm?

 **C:** Serás mi ayudante en las clases para mentir

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

 **Felly (cambiando sus ojos a rojos):** ¡Jeremy! ¡No había nada en la maldita puerta!

 **A:** ¿Evitar la pelea o no evitar la pelea? Hm…

 **Jeremy:** ¡Ayuda!

 **A:** Oh, está bien (chasquea los dedos)

 **Robert:** Oigan, no es que no les pongamos atención a los animatrónicos viejos…

 **C:** Admítelo Robert, no les prestan atención

 **Robert:** Pero…

 **A:** Están reparados hace bastante tiempo y nunca lo notaron

 **C:** Sí, y ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Freddo mientras encerraban a todo el mundo?

 **Freddy:** ¿Disculpa? ¿A quién le dices Freddo?

 **A (suspirando):** Ya empezó

 **C:** Olvida la pregunta, ¿Se puede saber cómo es que todos ustedes cayeron en la trampa de Jeremy?

 **A:** ¿Cuando Jeremy quiere, puede?

 **C:** Aja…

 **Jeremy:** ¡Oye!

 **C:** Por cierto, Freddy, déjame decirte que tu decisión de entrar sin chequear la puerta primero me pareció excelente

 **Felly:** ¡Es cierto Freddy!

 **Freddy:** Sí, sí, sí

 **A:** Ah, Bonnie, siempre tan tierno

 **Chica:** ¿Cierto?

 **Bonnie:** ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

 **C:** ¿Jeremy, cómo demonios te llevaste a Blair hasta el Prize Corner?

 **Blair:** Sí, Jeremy ¿Cómo?

 **Jeremy:** Simplemente te arrastré… mucho rato… demasiado rato

 **C:** A mí me huele a magia de la televisión

 **BonBon:** Espera, ¿De verdad la caja tenía ladrillos?

 **Jeremy:** Pues sí

 **C:** Nadie se sorprende que hayan dicho que era el único tan estúpido como para… (Le ponen una mano en la boca)

 **Jeremy:** Bonnie, me estás diciendo que tienes un lado amable y ¿Te estabas preocupando por mí?

 **Bonnie:** No presiones rubio miedoso ¬¬

Llega la escena de Chica y Bonnie.

 **Todos menos ciertos robots:** Awwwww

 **A:** Sí muy lindo, ahora debo admitir, como ya lo dije, más de una vez, que la pareja de BonBon y Thia, y por cierto los animatrónicos no escuchan los comentarios sobre la historia…

 **C:** En cuanto al cómo se hizo

 **A:** Sí, gracias, en fin, fue una de las parejas más frustrantes y realmente consideré hasta el último momento dejar a Thia con Teddy…

 **C:** :O

 **A:** Sip

 **C (recuperada):** ¿Ya lo vieron zorros? No. Son. Disimulados (mira a Foxy y Mangle)

 **Foxy:** Eh… nosotros… nosotros

 **Mangle:** A nosotros solo nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos, eso es todo

 **A:** Aja…

 **C:** Definitivamente deben pasar más tiempo con otros robots ¬¬

 **A:** Algo que me hace ruido, ya dejando a los zorros en paz… no sé si "conversar con Puppet" sea sinónimo de pasar el silencio…

 **Mangle:** B-bueno…

Felly en la pantalla le dice a Freddy que puede ser amable.

 **Freddy:** Todos dicen lo mismo

 **A:** Bueno, Freddy, querido, si fueran un 10% más simpático

 **Freddy:** ¬¬

Luego viene la parte de la canción.

 **A y C:** Uy, sí, la canción… Do do dom dom dom do dom dom (se largan a reír)

 **Las demás en la sala:** Awwwww

Después la imagen pasa a Thia y BonBon.

 **Todos menos el conejo azul:** ¡Ay BonBon! (face palm)

Finaliza la reproducción.

 **A y C:** Foxy y Bonnie son ídolos (comienzan a silbar y a aplaudir)

 **A:** Y ¿Sí por qué no? Este capítulo tiene todo el fanservice que pueden desear :)

Se muestra en pantalla "Un día con Freddy".

*Intro*

 **C:** Me encanta la maldad de Freddy

Le sigue en reproducción "Un día con Puppet".

*Intro*

 **C:** Eh… Puppet deberías hablar más en voz alta

Todos asienten de acuerdo.

Continúa la reproducción con "El cumpleaños de Jeremy".

 **A:** Más capítulos escritos en vacaciones T.T

 **C:** Vacaciones en enero

 **A (en un momento depresivo):** Shhhhh

Todos retoman su atención a la pantalla.

 **A y C:** Ah… Cuando Teddy mandaba todo era~

 **C:** Copyright~

Momentos de video después.

 **C:** No recordaba esa parte, pensé que realmente se le había ocurrido a Blair encerrar a Jeremy en el baño

 **Blair:** Pues, no

 **Jeremy:** ¡Puppet eres un…!

 **Teddy:** ¡No digas malas palabras!

 **C:** ¿Te das cuenta de que los Balloons están desconectados, verdad?

 **Puppet:** ¿QUÉ PUEDO DECIR? NO ME AGRADAS

 **Blair:** ¡Puppet!

 **A:** No estás ayudando

 **Golden Freddy:** Y DEBERÍAS VER EL RESTO DE LA GRABACIÓN

 **A:** ¡Tú tampoco ayudas!

En la pantalla Blair duda de la información de Puppet.

 **C:** Woa Blair, ¿Dónde está tu fe en Puppet?

 **Puppet:** MM… YO NO ME EQUIVOCO GRACIAS ¬¬

 **Blair:** Eh… bueno, es que la actitud de Jeremy dejaba mucho que desear

 **Mike:** La actitud de Jeremy siempre deja mucho que desear ¬¬

 **Robert:** Eh, tal vez no es un buen momento para decir esto, pero si pedias el día libre… pues… te lo dábamos

 **Jeremy:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Felly:** Hay algo que no me calza, ¿Cómo es que Robert da más miedo que Puppet?

 **A:** Robert gobierna con temor

 **Robert:** Exacto ;)

 **Jeremy:** Un segundo… ¿Es en serio? ¿Los dos robots que más me quieren se encargan de mis regalos?

 **Freddy:** No subestime nuestra estima Sr. Fitzgerald

Se termina el video.

 **Jeremy:** ¡¿Y además me encerraste, Puppet?!

El animatrónico de cabello negro se encogió de hombros.

Sigue en la lista "Un día con BonBon".

*Intro*

 **C:** BonBon ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que Jeremy te usa?

 **Jeremy:** Yo no lo uso… tanto

 **BonBon:** ¿Huh?

 **Thia:** ¡Oye!

 **A:** Parece que Chica se está juntando mucho con Bonnie

 **Bonnie:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **C:** Esa honestidad mala que sale a veces… es contagiosa

 **A:** Y hablando de abusos, Robert también abusa un poquito de Jeremy, ¿No?

 **Jeremy:** ¿Cierto?

 **Robert:** No, para nada

Ahora se reproduce "Un gato en la pizzería".

 **Felly:** ¿No te aburre saber lo que va a pasar Puppet?

 **A:** Si están pensando que "el animatrónico solo se encogió de hombros" pues…

 **C:** Sí, acertaron

 **A:** De todas maneras, para darle un giro inesperado a este especial… uno que no se esperan ni Puppet ni Golden Freddy… con ustedes…

 **Mary:** ¿Llegamos tarde?

Se abre la puerta de la sala de cine y entra Mary con Petit en sus brazos.

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **Blair:** ¡Petit!

El gato saltó a los brazos de la coneja.

 **A:** No, de hecho llegan justo a tiempo

 **Puppet:** PREDECIBLE

 **A:** No me desafíes, ya sabes lo que hice la primera vez

Los animatrónicos recordaron la intro que sonaba en las entrevistas. Puppet terminó levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

 **Jeremy:** Espera, ¿Cuándo lo sacaste de mi casa?

Pero todos ignoraron la pregunta del rubio.

 **C:** ¿Que qué era más tierno? ¡Pues el gato obvio!

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **C:** ¿Cierto? Que gato tan listo

 **Teddy:** Así que ¿No importa mi opinión?

El oso comentó. Por primera vez todos podían saber lo que estaba diciendo Puppet gracias a los subtítulos de la pantalla. Todo idea de C.

 **Puppet:** PUES NO

 **Teddy:** Serás…

 **A:** ¡Basta! En serio, me estoy cansando de tener que separarlos

Termina la reproducción.

 **C:** Que conste que el nombre té fue solo en honor a los 7 tés que A se toma al día

 **A:** ¿Y?

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **Mary:** Esperen un segundo, hay tanto que no entiendo

 **Robert:** Lo sé, Mary, lo sé

 **Mary:** Ustedes… ¿Piensan por sí mismos?

Los robots asintieron.

 **Mary:** ¿Y quién eres tú?

 **Mike:** Mike Schmidt, otro guardia

 **Mary:** OK… ¿Y por qué él está en una jaula?

 **A:** Porque es malo, pero ya lo averiguarás, ahora continuemos con la siguiente grabación

Empieza "Las cosas perdidas".

 **Thia:** Felly, ¿Se puede saber por qué creías que éramos nosotros?

 **BonBon:** Aunque hubiera sido divertido

 **Thia:** No estás ayudando BonBon

Felly se encogió de hombros.

Termina la grabación.

 **Golden Freddy:** ¿Y ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR CÓMO ES QUE CUMPLIERON ESA PROMESA QUE ME HICIERON?

 **Todos:** Eh…

 **A:** ¡Siguiente video! ;)

"Un día con Balloon Girl" comienza.

*Intro*

 **C:** Pst, ¿No deberías despertar a Balloon Girl?

 **A:** Puede ser (chasquea los dedos)

 **Balloon Girl:** Oh, mi entrevista

 **Blair:** ¿No es tierna?

 **A:** Blair, ya suelta a Balloon Girl

Se reproduce en pantalla "El reto de San Valentín".

 **A y C:** Jeremy ¡El nuevo BonBon de la pizzería!

 **C:** Espera ¿Eso no es algo que pasa luego?

 **A:** Shhhhh

 **Jeremy y BonBon:** ¡Oigan!

 **C:** Oigan… ¿Y los peluches? Esa es otra cosa que nunca vimos igual que el gato, ¿Cierto Petit?

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **A:** Shhhhh… Por cierto si se preguntan dónde estaba Bonnie en la última escena del comedor… Pues déjenme decirles que todavía estaba arrodilladlo en la cocina…

 **Bonnie:** Eso no es cierto ¬¬

 **Mike y Mary:** ¿Así que también se enamoran?

 **Robert:** Eso es nuevo

 **A:** Nah, es lo normal…

 **Patrick:** Eso no es cierto

 **A:** Cállate Patrick

"Un día con Chica" ya puede verse en la pantalla.

*Intro*

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **A:** ¿Viste que salía de nuevo?

 **C:** ¡Solo lo nombraste!

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **C:** ¿Cierto?

 **A:** Deja de hablar con el gato ¬¬

 **C:** Hmph

 **A (suspirando):** ¡Opiniones de Chica sobre las parejas!

 **C:** Y la conclusión de este capítulo es que… Chica es seca

 **Chica:** Gracias

Se reproduce "Jeremy vs. Los animatrónicos".

 **C (mientras toma su tercer cupcake):** Al menos te voy a reconocer Jeremy que tuviste el valor para desafiar a los animatrónicos…

 **Jeremy:** Gracias, por fin alguien que aprecia…

 **C:** Aunque solo lo hayas hecho con trampa y con la ayuda de Golden Freddy

 **Jeremy:** ¡Oye!

 **A:** Bueno, pasando a otro tema, este capítulo se me hizo muy rápido de escribir, fue uno de los que más me gustó y fue bastante entretenido

Sigue el video.

 **A:** Sí señores, Freddy fue el único que pensó antes de darle la mano a Jeremy

 **Freddy (cruzándose de brazos):** Exacto

 **C:** Me he dado cuenta de que te encanta hacer sufrir a todo el mundo, ¿BonBon y Puppet? ¿Es en serio?

A solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sigue el video ;)

 **A:** Bonnie y sus "las cosas como son" patentadas :)

 **Bonnie:** ¿Por qué suena como si te estuvieras burlando?

 **C:** Porque ¡Duh! Lo está haciendo

 **Bonnie:** ¬¬

 **Felly:** Debo reconocer que tengo que agradecerte Thia por rendirte por mí

 **Thia:** De nada

 **Felly:** Y pensar que me resistía a…

 **A (susurrando):** Eh… yo creo que es suficiente

 **BonBon:** ¿Por qué pobre Puppet?

 **C:** ¿Recuerdas el curso obligatorio sobre interpretación de señas?

 **BonBon:** Oh

 **C y Puppet:** EXACTO

 **Mike:** Jeremy ¿Se puede saber cuándo empezaste a correr tan rápido?

 **Jeremy y A:** La magia de la televisión (ambos se encogen de hombros)

 **C:** Meterse con las fobias de los animatrónicos debería ser contra la ley

 **A:** Fue idea de Goldie

 **C:** ¡Eso no se hace!

 **A y C:** ¡Encierren a Goldie! ¡Encierren a Goldie!

 **Golden Freddy:** NO ME DIGAN GOLDIE

 **A:** Yo te digo como yo quiero

Llegan a la parte en que Jeremy encierra a Blair.

 **C:** ¡Puppet golpéalo!

Se mueven a la escena de los zorros en el recibidor.

 **Robert:** ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haber roto los vidrios del recibidor con esa bocina, verdad?

 **Jeremy:** Nah, Puppet los habría reparado

 **Mary:** Mm… A mí me parece que no…

El animatrónico estaba molesto.

Y termina la grabación.

 **C:** ¡Pum! ¡Nadie se mete con mi people! Igual estoy con Felly, ¿Por qué Golden Freddy se sale siempre con la suya?

 **Felly:** ¿No es cierto?

A solo se encoge de hombros.

Se reproduce a continuación "Un día con Teddy".

*Intro*

 **C:** Es cierto, a todo esto, ¿Qué hacen Freddy y Puppet exactamente?

 **A:** Mm… ¿Toman el control cuando las cosas se descontrolan?

 **C:** Hm… (Retoma su pizza y jugo de frutilla)

Siguen los videos con el capítulo "Fiesta".

 **A:** Había otra opción de empezar este capítulo, en que todo era un accidente, pero finalmente me fui por la opción de que era a propósito porque era extraño que los tres personajes más "inteligentes" (los tres robots la miran feo cuando hace las comillas) se quedaran simplemente encerrados sin poder salir, sobre todo si consideramos que Puppet puede chasquear los dedos y lograr casi cualquier cosa

 **C:** Debes reconocer que hubiese sido bien extraño

 **Robert:** Espera, me estás diciendo que por culpa de estas "celebraciones" ¿Se acaba tan rápido todo? ¿Sin mencionar las cantidades de mermelada desaparecidas?

 **Felly:** Ay, cálmate Robert, ya pasó

 **Bonnie:** Ahora recuerdo que te me tiraste encima… ¡Teddy!

A chasqueó los dedos.

 **C:** Señores, ahora abriremos un curso obligatorio para dejar de tratar a Puppet como un tipo que soluciona todo

Ahora se muestra "Un día con Golden Freddy".

*Intro*

 **C:** ¡El final de las entrevistas!

 **A:** Y de las introducciones maravillosas que hemos tenido hasta ahora ;)

 **Felly:** ¡Por fin! ¿Entienden acaso el sufrimiento?

 **Blair:** No exageres ¬¬

 **C:** Una cosa que me molesta mucho es todo esto de los exclusivos… ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan hijos de fruta y hablar con todos? (mira a Puppet y Golden Freddy)

 **A:** Hablando de ellos, noto cierta tensión entre Golden Freddy y Puppet

 **C:** Tu deberías saberlo ¬¬

Termina el video.

 **Todos:** ¡Robert, perdiste la llave!

 **Robert:** Eh… no soy perfecto, ¿Ok?

 **Felly:** Hay una diferencia entre no ser perfecto y perder la llave de tu lugar de trabajo ¬¬

 **A:** Muy bien, ¿Qué podemos concluir de este capítulo?

 **C:** Que los osos son todos iguales

 **A:** Perfecto, ¡Siguiente video!

"Master chef con Chica" comienza en la pantalla.

 **A:** Toda esta idea salió de, que a Foxy se le atoraba la harina en el garfio si intentaba cocinar

 **C:** Sí, de hecho… Y de la pregunta ¿Comerías algo hecho por Foxy?

 **Mary:** ¡¿T-también cocinan?!

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **C y Mike:** ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Minutos después…

 **Mary:** Mm… tenían razón, ¡Chica cocina muy bien!

 **Chica:** Gracias

Continúa la reproducción.

 **C:** ¿Puppet, no te cansa que te descalifiquen de todo?

 **Puppet:** NO

 **C:** Ok… Balloon Girl, ¿Cómo le haces para entender a Balloon Boy?

 **Balloon Girl:** ¿Paso mucho tiempo con él?

 **C:** Me hace sentido

Termina la reproducción.

 **C:** ¡Mangle tiene un don! ¡Gana todo!

 **Mangle:** Gracias

 **Freddy:** Maldito Balloon Boy, si no estuviera desconectado…

 **Teddy:** Freddy…

 **Robert:** Fuego en la pizzería… daños a los robots

 **Jeremy:** Ya escuchaste a Felly, Robert… ya pasó… ¡Y nada se notaba en las mañanas!

 **Patrick:** No eras tan buen jefe si no notabas absolutamente nada…

 **Robert:** Shhhhh

Ahora sigue en reproducción "FNAF deportivo".

 **A:** Este capítulo recuerdo haberlo escrito en un día y medio… ¡Y en cuaderno por supuesto! Y lo empecé en vacaciones… Sí

 **C:** Suculento

Sigue la reproducción hasta que Felly en la pantalla pregunta…

 **Felly:** Y lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Se puede saber a quién se le ocurre tanta basura?

 **A y C:** Eh… a nosotras, gracias por el cumplido ¬¬

Sigue el video hasta que empiezan las primeras competencias.

 **C:** ¿Qué pasa cuando A se queda sin inspiración?

 **A:** ¡Estos tipos de nombres surgen!

Ahora se muestran las quejas de Teddy en pantalla.

 **C:** ¡Teddy no puedes pensar siempre en ganar!

 **Jeremy:** Eso es cierto, ¡La mesa casi me da!

 **Teddy:** Exagerado

 **Robert (abriendo la boca ante el desastre en el comedor, pero luego respirando):** Ya sé, ya sé, no me quejo, ya pasó

 **Mike (mirando la competencia de tirar la cuerda que ahora se muestra en la pantalla):** ¿Esa cuerda es de acero, cierto?

 **A:** Puede ser XD

 **Blair:** ¡Bonnie! ¡No puedes amenazar a Puppet con que no le voy a volver a hablar!

 **Bonnie:** Pero funcionó, además el señor no le hablo a todos porque no me da la gana, no estaba haciendo su parte

 **A:** Bonnie detecto cierta hostilidad de tu parte

Bonnie solo le dedicó una mirada seria.

Termina el capítulo.

 **Robert:** Oh, Jeremy ¿Acaso con esa última frase te refieres a qué pasaría si en un caso extraordinario pasa que estamos sentados en una enorme sala de cine y vemos exactamente lo que ocurre en las noches? ¿Como ahora?

 **Jeremy:** ¿Y qué iba a saber yo que esto iba a pasar?

Comienza el video que corresponde al capítulo "April's fool".

 **A:** Freddy haciéndose el difícil

 **Freddy:** ¿Disculpa?

 **C:** Olvida eso, ¿Freddy por qué no admites que estabas a punto de largarte a reír?

Felly le dio una mirada.

 **Freddy:** Por supuesto que no…

 **C:** Sí, claro, pero está bien, pasando a otro tema… tanto que se menciona el año pasado, ¿Alguien me puede decir qué pasó el año pasado?

 **A:** Cosas…

 **C:** ¡Pero no lo escribiste!

 **A:** No, queda para su imaginación :D

Sigue el video.

 **C:** ¡Jeremy eres muy metiche!

 **Jeremy:** ¿Te das cuenta de que no hay nada más interesante que hacer en esa oficina aparte de mirar las cámaras, cierto?

La reproducción llega a la escena en donde, con la ayuda de Clayde pueden eliminar a Puppet.

 **Blair y Mangle:** Oh, así que así fue como eliminaste a Puppet

 **Blair:** Muy impresionante

 **Felly (se encoge de hombros):** Qué puedo decir

 **C:** ¿Jeremy a dónde fuiste a revelar la foto? ¿Nadie te preguntó nada con respecto a ella?

 **A:** C, es la magia de la televisión… Y otra cosa, ¿Cuántas veces habrá que advertir que no se metan con Felly?

"Clayde está perdido" empieza en la pantalla.

 **C:** Ahora preguntando más en serio, ¿Qué es Clayde? ¿Si no es un cupcake y no es un animatrónico?

A se encoge de hombros.

 **C:** Y según creo este capítulo debió ir antes que el anterior, ¿No?

 **A:** Cállate C ¬¬

Termina el video.

 **Thia y Chica:** ¿O sea que perdiste a Clayde?

 **Blair:** Eh…

 **Thia:** Y encima me durmieron… y no para preparar una sorpresa

 **Jeremy:** ¡Y dejaste que creyeran que había sido yo!

 **Blair:** Eh…

 **A:** Solo ¡Pasemos al siguiente video!

El siguiente en la lista es "¿Felly?".

 **Patrick:** Yo…

 **A:** Cállate

 **C:** De hecho algo que nos enseña este capítulo es que si vas a ser guardia de seguridad debes revisar todos los baños

Los guardias y Robert asintieron.

Termina el video.

 **Robert:** ¿Ves todos los daños que causaste?

 **Patrick:** No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no se compara con lo que pasó después

 **A:** Ya fue… te voy a coser la boca ¬¬

C y Golden Freddy perdiéndose los comentarios de Patrick "chocaron las manos".

 **C:** Me encanta ese dialogo Golden… "Yo soy el primer sistema"

 **Golden Freddy (usando lentes de sol con mucho swagg):** Lo sé, soy muy cool

 **C:** Y por cierto A… Patrick antes se llamaba…

 **A:** Patrick siempre se llamó Patrick, ese Peter de ahí es tu imaginación XD

Ahora comienza en pantalla "Receta para hacer enojar a un oso".

 **C:** No esperen mucho de este capítulo

 **A:** Ya lo has dicho demasiadas veces ¬¬

 **Felly:** En serio te prendo fuego, ¿Pero Balloon Boy dice un par de malas palabras y te enojas?

 **C:** Teddy's logic

 **Teddy:** ¡Oye!

Ahora se puede ver "Final".

 **Mary:** ¿Por qué, Jeremy? ¿Acaso no puedo enfermarme?

 **Jeremy:** Lo siento, sí

 **Mike:** Jeremy que vergüenza

 **Jeremy:** Cállate, y ahora que lo pienso ¡Ni siquiera me pagaron! T.T

A y C miran alrededor. Todos los animatrónicos parecen estar en un estado depresivo.

 **A:** ¡Ya salgan de ese estado! ¡Ya pasó!

 **C:** Sí, comentemos el episodio que acabamos de ver, ¿No notaron lo cool que fue Foxy?

 **Felly y Blair (cruzándose de brazos):** ¡¿Nos tiraste una puerta encima?!

 **Freddy:** Eh… Bueno

 **A:** Al menos parece que salieron de la depresión

 **Mary:** ¡¿En serio hiciste todo eso?! ¡¿Qué te crees?!

 **Patrick:** Si no le di explicaciones a Robert, ¿Por qué te las daría a ti?

Petit se lanzó a la cara de Patrick y lo comenzó a rasguñar.

 **Todos:** ¡Muy bien Petit!

 **A:** Y ahora pasemos a otro video

"El día en que Puppet fue el guardia de seguridad" comienza.

 **A:** Hasta aquí no había mencionado…

 **C:** Y debió haberlo mencionado en este capítulo

 **A:** Silencio, C… Bueno, en fin, Jeremy nunca lo notaste, pero había una puerta que conectaba tu oficina con el recibidor

 **Jeremy:** ¡¿Qué?! Quieres decir que…

 **A:** Sip

 **Robert:** ¿En serio nunca lo notaste?

 **Jeremy:** ¿Te parece que lo noté? ¬¬

 **C:** Puppet si puedes chasquear los dedos y arreglar el Kids Cove para que parezca un lugar para practicar los juegos olímpicos, ¿Por qué no puedes evitar que te suene la música en el oído?

A y Puppet se encogieron de hombros.

"El viaje en el camión" ya se muestra en pantalla.

 **C:** Me estás diciendo que se quedaron (apunta a los robots) ¿Cinco años en los escombros de la pizzería?

 **A:** No, fueron llevados al depósito, muy probablemente después del primer año ya no había escombros de pie… y también es probable que los robots hayan sido desconectados para evitar daños a los sistemas

 **C:** Ah…

Termina el capítulo.

 **A:** Me he dado cuenta de una cosa

 **C:** ¿De qué cosa?

 **A:** La pregunta "¿A qué te refieres?"Es prácticamente un easter egg, si no sale… no es un capítulo de A ;)

Comienza la noche 1 con Mike.

 **C:** ¡Historias subnormales de A! Contadas por C

 **A:** Solo… cuenta la historia

 **C:** Había una vez una tipa llamada A que decidió escribir este capítulo en el celular… junto con otros dos capítulos

 **A:** "El día en que Puppet fue el guardia de seguridad" y "El viaje en el camión"

 **C:** Exacto, y cuando se mandó esos dos capítulos

 **A:** Que después para publicarlos, junté en uno solo

 **C:** Creyó que se había mandado la noche 1 ¡Pero no era cierto! ¡Y lo eliminó del celular!

 **A:** Y así fue como se borró el capítulo… y después solo pude recuperar dos párrafos

 **C:** ¡Y por eso se quedó escribiendo hasta que fue martes!

 **A:** Así que nunca sabremos cuál de las dos versiones de la noche 1 estaba mejor… aunque eran bastante parecidas y me gustó el resultado ;) Y ahora volvemos con la pantalla

 **C:** ¿Cómo se las arreglan para meterse los tres en el Backstage?

 **Freddy:** ¿Disculpa?

 **Teddy:** ¿Nos estás llamando gordos?

 **C:** No, para nada…

Sigue el video.

 **C:** ¡Liberen a Foxy! ¡Liberen a Foxy!

 **A:** Ya, ya

 **Jeremy:** Uy sí, Mike, señor perfecto no se asusta cuando aparece Blair, Uy

 **Mike:** ¿Es envidia lo que se huele en el aire?

 **Freddy:** Gato… Pfffffffff

 **Felly:** Ja, ja, ja

 **Mary:** Y a propósito, ¿Quién es este famoso tipo del teléfono?

A y C se encogieron de hombros.

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **C:** Exacto, no es relevante

 **Mary (susurrando):** Pues a mí me parece relevante…

Sigue la reproducción.

 **A:** Bonnie y sus momentos cool contados con los dedos de una sola mano

 **Bonnie:** Sí, sí, sí ¬¬

 **Jeremy:** Mike, ¿Qué tanto reclamas sobre mi comportamiento si ni siquiera eres capaz de llegar a la hora?

 **Mike:** Shhhhh

Fin de la reproducción.

 **C:** Este capítulo nos deja una pregunta…

 **Robert:** ¿Por qué brillas Freddy?

 **Petit:** ¿Miau?

 **Patrick:** Es patético…

 **Golden Freddy:** SILENCIO, PERO AHORA, RESPONDIENDO A LA PREGUNTA… ES UN CASTIGO QUE LE IMPUSE A FREDDY

 **Balloon Girl:** ¿Quieres decir que te metiste con su sistema?

 **Golden Freddy:** SÍ, CONECTÉ SU SISTEMA A LA ENERGÍA DEL LOCAL

 **Thia:** Freddy, ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para ganarte semejante castigo?

 **Freddy:** No

 **C:** Ah, no, no puedes dejarnos colgados con eso

 **A:** Bueno, ya fue

 **C:** Pero…

 **A:** Nop, de este capítulo podemos concluir que…

 **A y C:** Keep calm and shine bright like a Freddy ;)

Ahora se reproduce "FNAF JJOO".

 **A:** Después de calmar las risas de todos, por fin podemos seguir con el siguiente video… para este capítulo gastamos mucho papel, se hicieron muchos sorteos, muchas tablas

 **C:** Yo me gasté cuatro horas de mi vida, mientras comía galletas con chispas de chocolate, viendo los juegos olímpicos e investigando… Sip

En pantalla ya se muestra la caída de Mangle en la viga.

 **A:** C está de acuerdo con Golden Freddy

 **C:** Yo por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo :D

 **A:** Y yo sigo pensando que son mala onda ¬¬

Ahora se puede ver cómo las balas destrozan la caja de Puppet.

 **Puppet:** ¿POR QUÉ NO TE OFRECISTE TÚ COMO BLANCO?

 **Golden Freddy:** ¿SIGUES MOLESTO POR LO DE LA CAJA?

 **Puppet:** ¿TE PARECE? ¬¬

 **A:** Ahora todos haremos un minuto de silencio por la caja de Puppet

 **Puppet:** ¬¬

Ya la cinta avanza hasta el salto con trampolín.

 **C:** Para todos los implementos de los JJOO… Auspicia la magia de A

A saluda con la mano.

 **C:** Ya en serio, ¿Balloon Boy ganando oro?

 **A:** Todos tenían que ganar algo, ¿No? :p

 **C:** Eso explica algunos premios posteriores

En la pantalla se puede ver cómo Balloon Boy casi le da a Felly con la flecha.

 **Puppet:** TEDDY, ¿QUIERES SABER PARA QUIÉN ERA LA JABALINA?

 **Teddy:** ¬¬

El video ya muestra el tenis de mesa.

 **C:** ¿Ese de ahí es un fail? (señala un error en los sets del tenis de mesa)

 **A:** No, según el (busca el original en el escritorio) original, sí decía que iban ganando seis a cinco, pero fanfiction a veces se come los números

 **C:** Lo sospechaba…

La reproducción ya está en la carrera con relevos.

 **C:** ¡Balloon Boy debe estar rodando a la delantera!

 **A:** Pst, Pst, que no es gordo ¬¬

 **C:** :p

Y termina la grabación.

 **A y C:** Que ordinario, Teddy ¿Cómo pudiste quedar último?

 **Teddy:** ¡¿Disculpen?!

 **C:** Y el líder del medallero es…

A le tapa la boca.

 **C:** ¡Hmph!

 **A:** Y de este capítulo se puede concluir que…

 **Mike:** La pizzería era enorme

 **A:** Exacto ¡Siguiente video!

Lo siguiente en la lista es la noche 2 con Mike.

 **Jeremy:** Mike el puntual

 **Mike:** Jeremy el valiente

 **A:** Suficiente ¬¬

 **Mary:** Mm… ¿Es idea mía o Mike parece mejor guardia que Jeremy?

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **Jeremy:** ¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¿Y qué hay de ti Petit? ¿Quieres irte a vivir con Mike acaso?

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **Jeremy:** ¬¬

 **A:** Siguiente grabación

"La fiesta de Blair", porque así debió llamarse, comienza a reproducirse.

 **A:** Yo diría que para este capítulo (chasquea los dedos y Felly y Blair se desconectan)

 **Freddy:** Buena idea

 **Bonnie y Foxy:** Gracias

 **A:** Ni yo soy tan mala ;)

 **C:** Sí, claro ¬¬

Termina el video.

 **C:** ¿Le pediste ayuda a Teddy?

 **Bonnie:** ¿Estaba de buen humor?

 **Teddy:** Yo ayudo cuando me lo piden, ¿Ok?

 **A y C:** Sí, claro ¬¬

 **Teddy:** Hmph

 **C:** Conejos no pueden ser tan crédulos…

Comienza la noche 3 con Mike y la última grabación de la noche.

 **Felly y Blair:** ¿Qué pasó?

 **Felly:** ¿Por qué siento como si hubiese estado durmiendo?

 **A:** Es su imaginación ¡Corre video!

Después de un rato, aparece Golden Freddy en la pantalla.

 **Jeremy:** ¡Ja! ¡Igual te asustaste!

 **Mike:** Por lo menos me asusté y no me puse a llorar ¬¬

 **Jeremy:** ¡Yo nunca me puse a llorar!

 **Freddy:** No, pero casi necesita un cambio de ropa, ¿No, Sr. Fitzgerald?

 **Mike:** Jajajajajaja

 **Jeremy:** Cállate Freddy

 **Robert:** Esperen un segundo, están tratando de decir que…

 **Mary:** ¿Mike fue aceptado en la tercera noche?

 **A:** Sip, ¿Y cuánto se demoró Jeremy?

 **Golden Freddy:** OCHO NOCHES

 **C:** ¡Ooooooh! ¡Aprende algo Jeremy!

El video sigue hasta cuando Felly dice que Freddy y Puppet…

 **Freddy:** Así que estamos…

 **Puppet:** ¿DE ADORNO?

 **Golden Freddy:** SI USTEDES SABEN QUE ES VERDAD

 **BonBon:** Al menos Mike sí me da abrazos, aprende Jeremy

 **Jeremy:** Eh, no gracias

 **Bonnie:** Así que… Mike se va en moto… ¿Y tu Jeremy en que te vas?

 **Foxy:** ¿En bicicleta?

Los robots se largan a reír.

 **Jeremy:** Muy graciosos ¬¬

 **C:** Sip, definitivamente Mike es mi guardia favorito

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **Jeremy:** Son unos traidores

Y ahora… la parte especial del especial ;)

 **A:** Eh… Mike, "tu amigo" viene por ti…

 **Mike:** ¿Huh?

La puerta se abre.

 **Dan:** ¿Mike? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Aún no estás listo?

 **Mike:** ¿Eh?

 **Dan:** Dejaste tu moto en la casa, así que vine a buscarte…

 **Petit:** ¡Miau!

 **Dan:** Oh, hola pequeño… no tan pequeño (recoge al gato que estaba en sus piernas) hola Jeremy, y todo el mundo que no conozco…

 **Jeremy:** Dan

 **Dan:** Espera, ¿Esos son robots?

 **Mike:** Sí, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi trabajo?

 **Dan:** Ah…

 **Mary:** Hola, soy Mary, y él es Robert

 **Dan:** Dan, mucho gusto… ¿Por qué él está en una jaula?

 **Patrick:** ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

 **Robert:** No quieres saber

 **Teddy:** Mm… Por cierto ¿A?

 **A:** ¿Si?

 **Teddy:** Ya puedes reconectar a Balloon Boy…

 **A:** ¿Seguía desconectado?

 **Balloon Girl:** Sí

 **A:** Ups

 **C:** ¬¬

 **Balloon Boy:** Ahahahahahaha

 **A:** Y ahí está el por qué -.-

 **Thia:** ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

 **Chica:** Bueno, si nos devuelves al comedor, haré dulces para todos

 **Todos menos Bonnie y Robert:** ¡Sí!

A chasqueó los dedos y todos aparecen en el comedor.

 **A:** Y bueno, mientras todos disfrutan antes de volver a sus vidas normales…

 **C:** Y pierdan la memoria

 **A:** Eh, sí, ¿No se los dije? ¡Al final de este especial todo será olvidado! Pero ese no era el punto

 **C:** Por supuesto que no, ahora diles sobre el trabajo para hacer este capítulo

 **A:** Gracias C, sí, para este capítulo releímos todo, lo grabamos en 52 audios aprox., luego lo re escuché todo y anoté todos los comentarios que leyeron en este especial en cuaderno y luego los pasé al computador haciendo un texto más o menos coherente

 **C:** ¡Y finalmente!

 **A:** Sí, dos cosas: 1.- Hice una tabla para ir chequeando capítulo a capítulo que me dejó ir viendo quiénes iban "comentando" para que no hablaran los mismos siempre, aun así hay personajes que participan más que otros, pero hice el esfuerzo de no olvidar a nadie

 **C:** ¡Y segundo!

 **A:** Luego de toda esta relectura, tengo las siguientes conclusiones (le da a C una hoja de papel)

 **C:** ¿Separaciones en los capítulos?

 **A:** Sí, me di cuenta que cuando pongo espacios entre un segmento y otro, a veces fanfiction los omite, junta párrafos que deberían estar separados, por un mínimo de dos espacios o pone espacios donde no los hay

 **C:** Me parece… Jeremy usa uniforme, porque por si no se había mencionado, tiene una camisa azul, corbata negra, etc.… ¿Las letras desaparecen?

 **A:** De hecho, muchas "L", "S" y otras letras desaparecieron XD y me temo que seguirán así ;)

 **C:** Y por último dato freak

 **A:** Este especial lo estamos preparando desde mediados de Agosto

 **A y C:** ¡Sin nada más que agregar, damos por finalizado este especial! Bye, Bye :D

* * *

Respuestas:

1.- Los zancudos no me pican tanto en realidad... nop

2.- Freddy y Baby porque me caen mejor ;) (favoritismo, dónde?)

3.- BB: ahahahaha BonBon: Tengo una idea!

4.- Mi querido Vaporeon

5.- (porque no me pude decidir) 5) La apuesta entre Blair y Freddy y la Noche 3 con Mike 4) El día en que Jeremy quiso ser cupido 3) La Noche 1 con Mike 2) Jeremy vs los animatrónicos 1) Final, me encanta

6.- Luego de escuchar, una y otra, y otra vez, creo que dice: "No trates de llegar a nosotros" y "No sabes por lo que hemos pasado" y creo que es Baby

7.- No tengo idea... odio los payasos ¬¬

8.- Mm... igual que mi hermana supongo? n.n

9.- Me gustaba mucho la de chocolate.. y me gusta el kuchen de nuez :p

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por estar durante todo este proceso que ya lleva un año y 324 páginas en Arial 12, para que prueben escribir un poco y se hagan una idea ;) Gracias por leer y comentar! Que tengan una buena semana! El próximo cap, la noche 4 vuelve el 10 de octubre! Bye! n.n


	63. Noche 4: ¿Qué está pasando?

Lo prometido es deuda... Volvemos con la noche 4! :D quedó un poquito corto, un poquito apurado, pero hoy fue un día de visitas y fue difícil encontrar el tiempo para este capítulo... :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 4: ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **11:45 p.m.  
** \- ¿Mike?  
\- Blair, no me recibas como si fuera un fenómeno paranormal o algo así...  
\- B-bueno... Es que llegas...  
\- Temprano para variar  
\- Chicas, ¡Ya les dije que no siempre llego tarde a todos lados!  
\- Si tú lo dices -exclamaron las animatrónicas con cara de poco convencimiento  
\- Ya, saben, me iré a la oficina, ¿Ok? Si necesitan algo, mejor van para allá

Y el guardia se fue a instalar a la oficina. A los diez minutos Chica le había llevado cupcakes y un vaso de jugo que él agradeció enormemente. Poco tiempo después sonó la campana que daba por iniciado el turno, y que había que agregar, era primera vez en todos sus días de trabajo que la escuchaba.

 **12 p.m.**  
\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora solo debo revisar...  
\- Hello, Hello...  
\- ¿Huh? -justo cuando el moreno comenzó a preguntarse cuando habían reparado el teléfono, su atención fue reclamada por la grabación  
\- Oye, escucha puede que no esté disponible para enviarte un mensaje mañana -en la grabación se podían escuchar fuertes golpes contra una puerta- Ha sido una mala noche para mí...  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Estoy contento de haberte podido grabar estos mensajes -más golpes en la puerta- cuando lo hice... Oye hazme un favor, podrías revisar el interior de los trajes en la parte de atrás... Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que... Tal vez no sea tan malo, siempre he querido saber que hay en esas cabezas... Ya sabes... Oh, no... -en el audio se pudieron escuchar la música de Freddy y sonidos de Golden Freddy según pudo identificar el guardia por la noche anterior  
Mike, que hasta ese momento había estado sentado con los ojos cerrados identificando los sonidos, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que...  
\- ¿Mate?  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Foxy! ¡No me asustes así! -el guardia se había inclinado en la silla para no caerse lo que resultó en que se desplazara hacia la puerta derecha  
\- ¡Lo siento mate! -el pirata levantó sus dos brazos  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Mike comenzó a acercarse, pero luego se detuvo en seco  
\- ... Y era el más cercano, entonces vine a ver que te pasaba... Mm... ¿Mike? -Foxy se detuvo en su explicación cuando vio la expresión en blanco en la cara del moreno  
Por su parte toda clase de emociones se mezclaban dentro del guardia. ¿Era posible que los animatrónicos hubieran matado al tipo del teléfono? ¿Le estaban ocultando su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Lo iban a matar también?  
\- ¡Mike! -Blair estaba sacudiéndolo por los hombros cuando dejó de pensar en esas cosas  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Felly  
\- Eh... Sí, claro, ¿Por qué están todos aquí? -habían llegado Freddy, Teddy, Thia y BonBon a la oficina y como no todos cabían, tenían llenos los pasillos  
\- Mm... Será porque no respondías nada y te quedaste mirando a la nada ¿Por unos 5 minutos completos? ¡Tuve que llamar a alguien más para que viéramos que te sucedía mate! -le explicó Foxy  
\- Ah, lo siento, Jaja, a veces me pasa... Pero estoy bien -el guardia ya no se sentía cómodo con todos los robots cerca de su oficina y bloqueándole las salidas  
\- Aja, ¿Mike, podrías mentir mejor sabes? -empezó Felly  
\- Está claro que algo te está molestando Mike -insistió Teddy  
\- Escúpalo Sr. Schmidt  
Mike casi se pega al techo cuando escuchó la voz de Freddy. No era precisamente el animatrónico que quería en esos momentos. Pero luego pensó en la bandeja que tenía en su escritorio, recordándole la amabilidad de Chica y decidió contarles a los robots lo que había pasado.  
\- Verán... Arreglaron el teléfono de las grabaciones y...  
\- ¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Felly inclinó la cabeza mirando la máquina destruida en el escritorio de Mike- ¿Te das cuenta de que está absolutamente igual que cuando la golpee cierto?  
\- ¿Eh? -el moreno miró la máquina por primera vez en toda la noche y efectivamente estaba igual de rota  
\- ¿De verdad creías que iban a reparar algo de esta oficina? -Teddy se cruzó de brazos  
\- Pero entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que escuché?  
\- ¿Que fue exactamente? -preguntó Freddy  
\- B-bueno... -ya no había vuelta atrás- En la grabación había... Bueno, estaba ese tipo del teléfono encerrado en algún lugar... No sé dónde y luego...  
Mike vigilaba las reacciones de Freddy que hasta ahora no era nada fuera de lo normal salvo la cara de impaciencia porque se estaba demorando demasiado en contar la historia.  
\- Luego venían más ruidos fuertes... Sonó la canción de Freddy y luego la voz de Golden Freddy... Y un golpe fuerte... Después nada  
\- ¿Ok? Para que se relaje Sr. Schmidt, si es que quieres relajarse -el oso ya había supuesto el humor del guardia y sus pensamientos contra los animatrónicos- yo no he matado a nadie... En este local  
\- ¡Freddy no es momento para tus bromas! -lo reprendió Blair  
\- Bien, bien, le aseguro que no he hecho tal cosa y si quiere comprobar que Golden está en el sótano y no tiene manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, es libre de hacerlo...  
\- No creo que sea necesario, si la grabación ni siquiera vino de este teléfono -el moreno apuntó en dirección a la máquina rota  
En ese momento Mike comenzó a ver algo que no había visto nunca en su vida. Frente a él apareció una cara de un oso, una máscara de Freddy, de esas que usaban algunos empleados durante el día que se podían ver en Backstage acompañada de la frase 'It's me'...  
\- Woa...  
\- ¡Mike! -Blair alcanzó a afirmar al guardia antes de que se cayera de espaldas porque se había puesto de pie muy rápido  
\- Lo siento...  
\- Creo que el señor Schmidt no se siente bien...  
\- No... Acabo de ver algo...  
\- Ahora que lo mencionas aquí huele extraño -empezó Felly y estuvo de acuerdo Foxy  
\- Mike, será mejor que salgas de la oficina, Felly y Foxy ayuden a identificar qué es ese olor y junto a Freddy veremos que está pasando aquí... Blair y Thia, denle un tour a nuestro guardia -Teddy dio todas las órdenes, esperó a que todos asintieran y luego comenzaron a moverse

 **2 a.m.  
** \- Entonces este es el interior del Pirate's Cove... -Blair y Thia guiaron a Mike al sótano como les había dicho el oso pequeño  
\- Sí, por aquí podemos ir al sótano -empezó Blair  
\- ¿Y eso es un mono?  
\- Un mono... -ambas inclinaron la cabeza siguiendo con la vista a donde apuntaba el guardia  
\- Mm... No... No es un mono... -explicó Thia  
\- ¡¿Es que siempre tienes que estar confundiendo a los zorros con otros animales?! -Felly había aparecido por la cortina  
\- ¡No es mi culpa no poder verlos bien! -se defendió el moreno- Y no tenía idea de que los zorros podían subirse a los techos  
\- Eh... No pueden -Blair se encogió de hombros  
\- Solo ella puede, ahora bajemos  
Mike solo podía ver los ojos dorados y nada más. El guardia llegó a la conclusión de que al Pirate's Cove necesitaba una mejor iluminación.  
\- Ugh...  
\- Ya sé, no se ofendan pero este lugar es asqueroso... -Felly levantó una ceja  
\- De hecho sí  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Debiste haberlo visto la semana pasada! ¡Ahora está bastante mejor! -se defendió Thia  
\- Bueno... Está bien... Hey Golden Freddy  
\- SR. SCHMIDT  
\- Y hablando de Golden, Felly ¿Qué pasaba en la oficina de Mike? -preguntó la coneja  
\- Ah, no lo sé, la verdad es que no logramos detectar la fuente y Freddy se fue a hablar con Puppet... Creo que tu oficina sería segura por el momento, pero sí había una especie de gas extraño... -la animatrónica terminó encogiéndose de hombros  
\- Eh... Entonces volveré a mi oficina por el momento  
Todas asintieron. De camino escaleras arriba se encontró con Freddy y Puppet bajando, todavía no le gustaba el animatrónico de negro así que solo asintió en su dirección y se apresuró el resto de las escaleras.  
\- Hola -cuando llegó arriba intentó saludar al par de ojos dorados  
Pero no hubo respuesta.  
\- Vamos, dudo que no tengas boca... Eso sería un poco tétrico... Hasta ese tipo... Como se llama... -Mike vio cómo los ojos se ponían en una diagonal, lo que él supuso, significaba una inclinación de cabeza- Ya sabes, ese que se viste solo de negro...  
\- Puppet -escuchó el guardia desde la oscuridad  
\- Sí, exacto... Bueno, de hecho ya lo sabía, pero solo estaba probando mi punto...  
\- Ya veo  
\- Así que sí hablas... ¿Mono?  
\- No otra vez, me han llamado muchas cosas, pero no soy nada de eso  
\- ¿Y entonces?  
\- Mi nombre es Mangle -la animatrónica había bajado del techo y se había aproximado a la luz que llegaba del pasillo  
\- Así que sí eres un zorro, por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó? -el moreno apuntó al aspecto desarmado de la robot  
\- Era un juego 'armable'  
\- Ya veo... ¿Y no sales de aquí? ¿Nunca?  
\- Bueno en el día no puedo salir  
\- Sí, sí, nadie puede, ¿Pero en la noche tampoco?  
\- Bueno...  
\- Me llamo Mike  
\- Eso oí  
\- ¿También oíste que soy persistente? Porque lo soy y no pienso irme sin respuestas  
\- Puedo notarlo... Pues ya te contaron la historia, ¿No? Sabes lo que hice...  
\- ¿Qué?  
Mangle lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- No, en serio, ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?  
\- Mordí a...  
\- Porque según tengo entendido eso no lo hiciste tú... Fue una configuración de tu sistema y no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, pero tú eres Mangle, ¿Cierto? ¿Era así?  
La animatrónica asintió.  
\- Bien, tú no has hecho nada malo  
\- Pero...  
\- Bueno, nada aparte de ignorar a tus amigos y aislarte del mundo...  
\- Gracias  
\- No lo hago para ofender...  
\- Lo sé... -ella sabía que el guardia tenía razón, pero por otra parte no podía dejar de sentir culpa, sin embargo las palabras del moreno, sobre todo las últimas, la hicieron pensar- Tienes razón -soltó aire luego de un par de minutos de silencio- Te han dicho que...  
\- ¿Soy genial?  
\- No, que eres muy diferente de Jeremy...  
\- Jajaja, bueno, sí, eso también  
\- Mate  
\- Foxy, ¿Ya puedo ir a mi oficina?  
\- Pensé que Felly ya te lo había dicho  
\- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo recuerdo...  
El zorro levantó una ceja. Mike se fue por el pasillo no sin antes escuchar una parte de la conversación de los otros dos.  
\- Mangle  
\- Foxy, quiero ir al comedor  
\- ¿Huh? Es decir, ¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo... ¡Vamos!

 **3 a.m.  
** Mike se sentó en la silla para ser recibido por los sonidos de la cocina a su derecha.  
\- Bien, estamos de vuelta en el juego...  
En el momento en que se calló para tomar aire escuchó los pies metálicos por la izquierda que lo hizo cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Bonnie.  
\- Oh, vamos Mike, pensé que ya nos teníamos confianza -lo molestó el conejo morado  
\- Fue la costumbre... Pero ya que nos tenemos confianza... Prometes no hacerme daño, ¿Verdad?  
\- Créeme Mike no te hará absolutamente nada, o se las verá conmigo  
\- ¡Chica! Gracias, más dulces  
\- Sí, los otros los botamos para descartar una fuente del malestar  
\- Muy considerados, bueno Bonnie, ya que estás bajo la dominación de la todo poderosa Chica, te dejaré pasar -el guardia hizo un movimiento ceremonioso y apretó el botón para que la puerta frente a Bonnie se abriera  
\- ¡No estoy bajo la dominación de Chica! Solo elijo voluntariamente no hacerte nada  
\- Sí, claro -exclamaron Mike y Chica al mismo tiempo  
\- ¡Hmph! -fue todo lo que agregó el conejo

 **4 a.m.**  
\- Y recuérdame, ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
\- Ya te lo dije, tomamos turnos para vigilarte y me toca a mí -exclamó el oso sin interés  
\- No te pintaba como el buen samaritano Teddy  
\- Oh, ya cállate Mike  
El guardia se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la tablet de las cámaras. Estaba pasando de habitación en habitación, sonriendo cuando se fijó en el comedor con casi todos los robots incluida Mangle y luego se fijó en la del Backstage... Y ahí todo volvió a ser raro.  
\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa ahora? -el oso se acercó a mirar por sobre el hombro del guardia- Solo es Bonnie  
\- No, ¿No ves? ¡Su cabeza hace unos movimientos extraños!  
\- Mm... Está claro que su pose no es lo que yo llamaría 'normal', pero de ahí a decir que hace movimientos extraños...  
\- ¿No ves cómo se mueve?  
\- No, Mike, ¡Bonnie está quieto!  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -Freddy había entrado por la derecha sin que lo notarán, pero Mike estaba tan concentrado en la imagen de Bonnie, que ni siquiera se sorprendió  
\- Mike dice que...  
\- ¡Yo no digo nada, está pasando!  
\- ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? -preguntó el oso más alto  
\- La cara de Bonnie se mueve  
\- No, no lo hace -Teddy se había cruzado de brazos  
\- Tiene sentido  
\- ¿Huh? -exclamaron el moreno y Teddy  
\- Lo que sea que afecta a Mike es un gas que no nos hace nada a nosotros por ser robots, así que tiene sentido que no puedas verlo Teddy  
\- Gracias, ¿Pero cómo se soluciona?  
\- Pues, le aconsejo que salga de la oficina Sr. Schmidt... Debería dirigirse al comedor por un cambio de aire  
Y con eso el moreno se fue al comedor.

 **5.50 a.m.**

Mike había pasado el resto de su turno en el comedor conversando con los animatrónicos que estaban muy animados con la decisión de Mangle de salir del Pirate's Cove. Pero como no todo podía ser perfecto, se cortó la luz antes de las 6. Resultó ser que Mike había dejado las luces de los pasillos encendidas sin darse cuenta antes de irse al comedor y Freddy no estaba para nada feliz con la situación, pero lo convencieron de que no se desquitara con el guardia, incluso Mangle ayudo a convencerlo.

* * *

Y ahora Respuestas (que llegaron por magia de la televisión) (y sí, me leí todo el comentario en 15 minutos no continuados ;) :

1.- Bueno, en cuánto a la jugabilidad, me pareció bueno, novedoso... pero creo que se podrían haber desarrollado mejor los personajes, por ejemplo creo que Baby es un desperdicio de personaje... y esop

2.- Si? (creo que el 4 es bastante tenebroso también sobre todo los modos)

3.- Sí! de hecho creo que he encontrado mi teoría suprema! pero explicarla aquí sería demasiado largo... :p

4.- No sé... sabía que quería hacer algo grande para el especial y le di vueltas por una semana más o menos hasta que la idea me 'golpeó', como suele pasar XD

5.- El 1, probablemente, por lo menos tiene puertas... y el 4... bueno, no soportaría ver a Spingtrap ¬¬

6.- E de este especial, el de los JJOO el del conejo de los cap más viejos... y suma y sigue, suma y sigue ¬¬

:'D #quevivaelaprecioaltrabajo

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer! que tengan una muy buena semana! cuídense y bye! n.n


	64. La fiesta de agradecimiento

Fin de estas 'fiestas' llenas de felicidad n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **La fiesta de agradecimiento**

A pesar de la confusión que experimentaron Blair y Felly esas dos semanas, porque no tenían idea que había motivado a sus hermanos para semejante muestra de afecto, habían decidido, o más bien la coneja había decidido, que tenían que agradecerles con una fiesta también.

\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Vamos, Felly no seas mala, tu hermano se esforzó en hacerte una fiesta que sabía que te iba a gustar  
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¡Y deberíamos agradecerles!  
La animatrónica de cabello rojo la miró con cara de poco convencimiento.  
\- Olvídalo...  
\- ¡No! Ya me cansé de tu actitud, ¡Vienes conmigo y vas a pensar en el mejor regalo en todo el mundo para Foxy! -la coneja prácticamente la arrastró a la cocina, no sin antes llamar a Mangle por el camino para que se les uniera

 **En la cocina...**  
Era la cuarta vez que la coneja suspiraba.  
\- Ya encontraremos algo Blair -le aseguró Mangle  
\- Sí, después de todo aquí tienes a las personas que lo conocen más, si no se les ocurre nada, entonces... -Felly recibió una mirada seria de parte de la animatrónica de cabello blanco  
\- S-sí... ¡Entre tú y yo lograremos encontrar el regalo perfecto para Bonnie! -intentó Chica  
\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? -la coneja cambió el tema ya que hablarlo todo ese rato no había ayudado mucho a encontrar una buena idea  
\- Yo creo tener la idea perfecta...  
\- ¿A sí?  
\- Sí, y debo agradecerte... Iré a buscar ayuda, a ustedes no parece ocurrírseles nada y se de otra persona que lo conoce lo suficiente...  
\- ¡Felly, no podemos usar a Foxy! -empezó Blair antes de que Mangle le pusiera una mano en el hombro  
\- No creo que se haya referido a Foxy...  
La animatrónica ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Ahí estabas!  
\- ¿Me estabas buscando? -Freddy levantó una ceja en su dirección  
\- ¿Por qué más iba a decir que ahí estabas? -Felly inclinó la cabeza- Pero no importa, vas a hacerme un favor -dijo mientras juntaba las manos con entusiasmo- Bueno, de hecho un par de favores...  
\- Creo que la frase que estás buscando es, ¿Me ayudas por favor?  
\- ¿Que acaso me vas a decir que no? -la animatrónica sonrió de manera malévola  
\- No -soltó el oso finalmente y luego se cruzó de brazos- Qué es lo que quieres...  
\- Primero, necesito tu ayuda con un pequeño regalo...  
\- No me digas, planeas hacerle una fiesta a Foxy -Freddy sacudió la cabeza no le gustaba a donde iba a parar todo eso de las fiestas forzadas  
\- Eh... Sí, ¡Pero que conste que yo no quise!  
\- Blair  
\- ¡Exacto! -la animatrónica alzó los brazos en un gesto de exasperación  
\- No le veo el punto, ¿Pero cuál es tu idea? Por favor dime que no tiene que ver conmigo, porque el acto de la vez pasada fue suficiente...  
\- ¿Acto? -Felly levantó una ceja en su dirección  
Oh, oh, pensó el oso.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste a la fuerza? ¿Que no hubo ni una pizca de voluntad?  
\- Eh...  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- No, no lo hice forzado, bueno sí puede ser que al principio fuera una manera de ayudar a Foxy, pero lo importante es que lo hice con ganas, ¿Si?  
\- Hm... Está bien... Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con una manera de ayudar a Foxy? Pensé que lo hacían por mi...  
\- M-me refería a... -mierda, el oso estaba en problemas, si no podía encontrar una manera de cambiar el tema y distraer a Felly iba a meter a Foxy y Bonnie en un montón de líos- Que era para ayudarlo a que disfrutaras tu fiesta, y ¿Que estabas pensando para el regalo?  
\- Bueno la verdad es que tomé la idea de Bonnie y Blair...  
El oso la miró como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
\- ¡Una batería! Quiero darle a Foxy una batería, mejor por supuesto que esa cosa roñosa que tocaba que sacó de partes y servicios hasta que se desarmó por completo... cómo sabía tocar batería… ahora que lo recuerdo...  
\- Te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que pueden meter en nuestros sistemas -Freddy se encogió de hombros- Ok, eso puedo hacerlo... ¿Y el segundo favor?  
\- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas... -empezó inocentemente la animatrónica  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Te he dicho que eres muy inteligente?  
\- ¿Qué quieres? Si ya había aceptado  
\- Es que no es un favor para mí... A Blair no se le ocurre que regalarle a Bonnie y la verdad es que Chica y Mangle han estado tratando de ayudarla, se supone que yo también, digamos por las últimas dos horas y no se nos ocurrió nada que valiera la pena...  
\- Vamos -Freddy comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y Felly rápidamente lo siguió

 **En la cocina, donde no se llevaba ningún progreso...  
** \- ¿Que te tomó tanto tiempo? -empezó la coneja levantando la cabeza de la mesa  
\- Lo siento, pero por sus rostros ¿Asumo que no se les ha ocurrido nada?  
\- ¡No! -Blair volvió a chocar su cabeza contra el mesón lo que dejó un sonido fuerte y una marca  
\- ¡Blair! ¡Ya te dije que ibas a abollar el mesón de la cocina! -Chica por su parte se había resignado y había comenzado a servir helado  
\- O tu pintura -intervino también Mangle  
\- No me importa, Puppet lo arreglará... ¡Eso es! ¡Puppet puede decirme lo que quiere Bonnie!  
\- ¿No dijiste que querías que el regalo se te ocurriera a ti? -Felly se cruzó de brazos  
\- ¡Pero eso fue hace dos horas! ¡Freddy! ¡Ayúdanos! -se quejó la coneja  
\- ¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí?  
\- ¿En serio? -Mangle levantó una ceja  
\- No lo critiquen, solo acepten su ayuda -ofreció Felly  
\- Si no lo conseguimos con Freddy, no habrá más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Puppet...

Afortunadamente para todos, entre los cinco lograron encontrar un regalo para el conejo morado que dejó a Blair contenta y luego pudieron dedicarse a organizar todo. Chica se haría cargo de la comida, y como eran dos tortas diferentes, una con forma de guitarra y otra de un barco pirata, Freddy se vio obligado a hacer las dos. Puppet por su parte quedó encargado de distraer a los hermanos mientras los Toys ayudaban a decorar a las hermanas. Obviamente a Puppet no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que dejarlos fuera de servicio por un par de horas.

\- No puedo creer que haya tenido que hacer las dos tortas yo... -susurró Freddy mientras él cargaba una y Puppet la otra  
\- Shhhhh, se supone que ya despertaron y Foxy te oirá -lo regañó Felly pasando por al lado lista para apagar las luces del comedor  
\- Aún así... ¿Dime cuál fue tu aporte Puppet?  
 _Por una vez que ayudas a tu novia y estas lleno de quejas, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
_ \- ¿Cómo?  
 _Ya sabes que Blair quería hacer las cosas por sí misma esta vez... Y estoy ayudando, no es como que la torta se esté llevando sola a la mesa...  
_ \- Hm  
\- ¡Dense prisa! -exclamó la coneja mientras veía como cada uno colocaba la torta en una de las mesas  
 _De todas maneras si me preguntas esto va a terminar en un completo...  
_ En ese momento se habían apagado las luces y en cosa de minutos llegaron Bonnie y Foxy al comedor provocando un grito de ¡Sorpresa! Y evitando que Puppet terminara la frase, o por lo menos, que alguien escuchara el final.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo sin ningún problema hasta que fue la hora de abrir los regalos. Teddy había ido por los Balloons que habían desaparecido momentáneamente y cuando había vuelto, Blair había anunciado que se abrirían los regalos, o en el caso de Foxy, que se harían aparecer.  
\- Puppet -le indicó Freddy y el animatrónico chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una reluciente batería que habían preparado entre Felly y el oso, pero que estaba oculta para mantener el suspenso  
\- ¡Woa! ¡Muchas gracias sis! ¡Me encanta!  
\- Pues me alegro de escucharlo porque fue bastante trabajo encontrar las piezas...  
\- ¿Quieres decir que la armaste tu?  
\- No sola, pero sí -Freddy pudo ver por un momento culpa en los ojos de su amigo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto  
\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora es el turno de Bonnie!  
Blair, con la ayuda de Chica, tomó la caja que estaba delicadamente envuelta y comenzaron a acercarse a Bonnie cuando...  
\- ¡Apuesta! -Balloon Boy los hizo saltar a todos con su grito  
\- ¿Qué? -repitió Teddy- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- ¡Apuesta! ¡Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy!  
\- Oh, no -exclamó Jeremy que había estado evitando hablar con cualquiera de las animatrónicas para que no se le saliera ningún detalle con respecto a la apuesta entre esos dos, ¿Pero que tenía que ver Freddy?  
Por su parte el oso se llevó una mano a la cara porque se le ocurrió que cuando Foxy le había contado todo Balloon Boy debió haber escuchado algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la animatrónica que estaba junto a él, ni tampoco el comentario de Jeremy. Felly se cruzó de brazos.  
\- ¿Alguien quiere explicar a qué se refiere el enano? ¿Freddy? -el oso no podía mentir y si confesaba todo...  
\- Nosotros... -Bonnie tomó la palabra, si Freddy se había enterado, no había porque lanzarlo al matadero con Felly, aunque sabía desde ya que todo iba a terminar mal, al igual que Foxy que estaba ahora parado a su lado  
\- Estábamos discutiendo un día en la oficina de Jeremy -siguió el zorro  
\- ¡No me miren a mí! -el rubio levantó ambas manos cuando las miradas de todos en la sala se posaron en él  
\- ¿Y? -Blair estaba atenta a que podía seguir después, sin tener idea de lo que se desencadenaría  
\- Hicimos una apuesta -siguió Foxy  
\- Sobre quién era el mejor hermano -terminó Bonnie mirando el piso- y el que hiciera el mejor regalo, ganaría...  
\- ¡¿Qué?! -la reacción de Felly fue gritar y luego sus ojos se volvieron rojos en dirección al par  
Por su parte Blair botó la caja que cargaba con Chica al suelo y comenzó a pisarla hasta que sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Luego levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.  
\- Blair...  
\- ¡No! ¡Bonnie, obligué a Felly a que les hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa por ser buenos hermanos! ¡Buenos hermanos! -Puppet puso sus manos en los hombros de Blair  
\- ¿Tu lo sabías? -el animatrónico no pudo negar con la cabeza, solo la quedó mirando  
Blair se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
\- ¿Tu también lo sabías?  
\- Sí -el oso la miró  
\- ¡¿Y aún así me dejaste pensar en un regalo, esforzarme y pedirte ayuda para todo esto?!  
\- No la tomes con Freddy Felly  
\- Cállate Bonnie  
\- No es su culpa sis, es nuestra, simplemente no quiso meternos en problemas...  
\- Voy a ir por Blair...  
\- No, Mangle, yo iré...  
Felly también dejó el comedor y fue a la cocina donde se encontró a la coneja comiendo helado.

 **En la cocina, otra vez...**  
\- Lo siento, pensar que te arrastré para hacer esta fiesta y mira cómo terminó -empezó la coneja  
\- No tenías como saber que 'las muestras de afecto' eran una apuesta... -la animatrónica solo se encogió de hombros- De todas maneras lo único que me molesta es que...  
\- ¡¿No nos dijeran nada?! ¡¿Nos usarán para una desalmada apuesta?! ¡¿Se comportaran como unos completos idiotas?!  
\- No, bueno, no tanto, lo que más me importa fue el esfuerzo... Pensar tanto tiempo en un regalo, luego tener que buscarlo... Eso simplemente… si debemos admitir los regalos que nos dieron fueron muy buenos...  
\- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Felly? -al menos la coneja dejo el helado para reírse un rato  
\- Ja, ja, solo digo la verdad...  
\- Mm... -Freddy estaba en la puerta de la cocina- podemos hablar... -detrás de él venía Puppet  
\- Sí, vamos al pasillo... -Felly se levantó de donde se había sentado y le dejó la cocina a Puppet y Blair  
\- Puppet...  
 _Blair, ya sabías que yo le había ayudado a Bonnie con tu regalo...  
_ \- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Sí sabías lo de la apuesta!  
 _Sí, pero no porque me lo dijeran...  
_ \- Podrías haberle advertido a Bonnie que esto iba a pasar  
 _Eso es cierto, lo reconozco, pero no puedes estar enojada con él para siempre...  
_ \- ¡Soy libre de intentarlo!

 **Mientras tanto en el pasillo...  
** \- Lo siento, sí lo sabía, y no te dije nada...  
Felly levantó una mano.  
\- Esta bien -se encogió de hombros- entiendo que no querías meter a esos dos en problemas...  
\- Tampoco quería que te sintieras mal, si vale de algo  
\- Sí, vale, y de todas maneras pensaba perdonarlo  
\- ¿E-en serio?  
\- Gracias por el apoyo -Felly le dio un codazo sin fuerza- Déjame adivinar, ¿Estás pensando en quién soy que hice con mi yo malvado?  
\- Algo así...

 **Y en el comedor...**  
\- ¡No me lo puedo creer Foxy! ¿De dónde sacaron esta brillante idea? -Mangle estaba enfurecida  
\- Bonnie, sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, ¡Pero esto es demasiado! -al igual que Chica  
Y prácticamente todos los animatrónicos que aún quedaban en el comedor que estaban esperando su turno para sermonear al par.  
\- Ya está bien, supongo que ustedes ya aprendieron la lección -Blair entró en el comedor con los brazos cruzados  
\- Si vuelven a hacer algo por el estilo, no lo dejaremos pasar -les advirtió Felly  
\- Nunca  
\- Lo prometemos -ambos levantaron la vista completamente agradecidos de que sus hermanas los perdonaran  
\- Bueno, en ese caso y ya que esto es una celebración... -empezó la animatrónica de cabello rojo  
\- Oh, está bien, volvamos a esta fiesta... -terminó la coneja  
\- De hecho, ¿Puppet? -Bonnie estaba seguro de que él animatrónico sabía lo que estaba pensando y era cierto  
Él robot de cabello negro chasqueó los dedos y el letrero que decía 'gracias Bonnie y Foxy' cambió a 'las mejores hermanas del mundo'.  
\- Lo sabemos -exclamaron ambas animatrónicas y la fiesta se reanudó

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n


	65. Noche 5: Más cosas extrañas

No entren en pánico! jijiji... Ayer no publiqué simplemente porque el día se me hizo muy corto, y a pesar de que terminé de escribirlo ayer (100% real no fake XD), no alcancé a corregirlo con el ajetreo del día... Y ahora recién tengo tiempo así que... He aquí el capítulo, sé que es un poco corto y que sigue teniendo misterios sin resolver :p pero toda explicación llegará ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 5: Más cosas extrañas**

\- ¡Hola a todos!  
\- ¡Hola Mike! -saludaron los animatrónicos, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros desde los asientos del comedor cuando vieron asomarse al guardia  
\- ¿Era muy bonito para ser cierto Mike? -lo molestó Felly  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Mike, son las 12:30, llegaste tarde otra vez... -Blair comenzó a sacudir la cabeza  
\- Eh... ¡Adiós chicos! -el moreno empezó la retirada, hasta que se acordó de algo que lo había estado molestando desde el día anterior- Esperen un segundo... ¿Alguien ha averiguado que pasó ayer exactamente?  
\- ¿Te refieres a tus alucinaciones locas? -exclamó Teddy levantando una ceja  
\- Si todavía no me crees pues allá tú, ¡Pero yo sé lo que vi!  
\- No suelo decir esto a menudo, pero ignora a Teddy -dijo Freddy en tono burlón- Aunque no, Sr. Schmidt, no logramos encontrar una causa para que el gas apareciera o esa grabación se escuchara...  
\- No se supone que le iban a preguntar a... ¿Golden Freddy? -Mike levantó una ceja  
\- Eh... Sí, pero no quiso aparecer -el oso se encogió de hombros  
\- Y tú, ¿Sabes algo? -el guardia suspiró antes de preguntarle directamente a Puppet  
 _Golden Freddy dijo que hablaría conmigo hoy sobre eso..._  
\- ¿Huh? Pudiste haber dicho ayer en lugar de que estuviéramos tratando de que apareciera en el sótano, ¿No? -se molestó Freddy  
\- Mm...  
\- Lo sé Mike, tú tampoco escuchas a Puppet... Dice que Golden Freddy iba a hablar con él hoy respecto de ayer... –explicó Blair  
\- Ah, bueno, si tienen alguna novedad me avisan, estaré en la oficina  
El moreno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del comedor cuando se topó con Mangle y Foxy.  
\- ¡Qué bueno verte fuera del Pirate's Cove!  
\- Sí, gracias por el discurso Mike -lo saludó la animatrónica antes de entrar con Foxy al comedor  
\- Mate  
Y con eso el guardia se retiró a su silenciosa oficina.

 **1 a.m.**  
Mike no sabía si tenía algún sentido revisar las cámaras, sabía perfectamente que no había nadie en el escenario, así que no encontraba el punto. Pero simplemente sentarse y esperar a que el animatrónico de cabello negro, que si debía admitir, todavía le causaba recelo, fuera a darle noticias sobre el incidente de la noche anterior no era su opción... O caminar simplemente dando vueltas por una pizzería en la que podía empezar a alucinar...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse al aburrimiento Chica, Blair y Thia fueron a buscarlo para que se uniera a ellas en el comedor a jugar unos juegos de mesa que habían rescatado hace un par de días.

\- Mm... No soy particularmente bueno en ajedrez... -empezó el guardia mientras lo sentaban frente a Foxy en una mesa  
\- ¡No te preocupes mate! ¡No es como que estés viendo al mejor jugador!  
\- ¡Sí, de hecho Foxy solo sabe mover las piezas correctamente! -exclamó Felly  
\- Gracias por el apoyo sis...  
\- Bueno, sin ofender Foxy, pero yo no habría apostado por ti para ser el mejor en esto -concluyó Mike llevándose la mano a la barbilla en una pose de pensamiento profundo  
\- ¿Tu también? -el zorro levantó su parche  
\- ¿Y a quien le apostarías Mike? -preguntó BonBon que estaba tocando algunas notas con Bonnie  
\- Pues... A Freddy  
\- Gracias... -empezó el oso solo para ser interrumpido por Felly  
\- Pero no es 100% correcto, ¿Sabes? Yo puedo vencer a Freddy en ajedrez si me lo propongo  
\- Eso... Suena interesante -el guardia ladeó la cabeza

 **2 a.m.**  
Después de unos treinta minutos de juego en el que finalmente ganó Foxy y solo después de acabar con todas las piezas del tablero y terminar en los 50 movimientos finales del reyes. Incluso habían devorado una bandeja de donas que Chica había hecho probando distintas recetas de glaseado.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Gané mate! ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima! -exclamó Foxy derribando él mismo al rey de Mike  
\- Ugh, y eso que dijiste que no eras el mejor -se resignó el guardia  
\- ¡Y no lo es, fue el juego más eterno que he visto! -se quejó Teddy  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -todo el comedor se congeló en ese momento  
\- Esa fue...  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!  
Antes de que Bonnie pudiera terminar su frase, o de que Foxy se parara rápido para salir del comedor, Freddy ya había desaparecido hacia el Pirate's Cove. Todos rápidamente comenzaron a seguirlo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó el oso levantando una ceja cuando encontraron a las dos animatrónicas que habían gritado detrás de Puppet  
\- ¿Sis? ¿Qué pasó?  
\- ¿Blair, estás bien? -Foxy y Bonnie se acercaron a las animatrónicas que se separaron lentamente de Puppet y se aferraron a sus hermanos  
\- H-había algo ahí... -empezó Felly  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con algo? -preguntó esta vez Teddy acercándose al lugar donde apuntaba la robot  
\- No alcanzamos a verlo muy bien, ¡Pero era dorado! -exclamó Blair  
\- Más bien verde, era un color muy desgastado -siguió Felly  
\- ¿Pero qué era? -preguntó Bonnie  
\- No lo sabemos -trataron de explicar ambas  
\- Solo alcancé a ver unas orejas... No era Golden Freddy, esta cosa se movía, caminaba -Felly cerró los ojos  
\- ¿Y trató de hacerles algo? ¿Por qué saben que era malo? -Mike no podía entender la reacción, sobre todo la de Felly que no la tomaba por alguien que se asustara por cualquier cosa  
\- No, no trato de hacernos nada... -empezó la animatrónica de cabello rojo  
\- O más bien, no pudo... Grité cuando lo vi la primera vez y Felly se volteó a ver, pero cuando iba a acercarse apareció Golden Freddy... -siguió la coneja  
\- Y luego grité, porque Golden salió de la nada, y al momento siguiente ninguno de los dos estaba aquí... Y luego llegó Puppet -en el momento en que Felly terminaba el relato, Golden Freddy apareció en el medio del sótano  
\- TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA -estaba hablándole directamente a Puppet  
Él animatrónico asintió.  
\- ¿Golden? ¿Te importaría explicar algo al resto? -Freddy levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos  
\- POR EL MOMENTO TENEMOS COSAS DE LAS QUE PREOCUPARNOS, LA EXPLICACIÓN TENDRÁ QUE ESPERAR... BONNIE, BLAIR, FELLY Y FOXY ACOMPAÑARÁN A MIKE A LA OFICINA... ESTO TIENE QUE VER SR. SCHMIDT CON LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR... CHICA, THIA, MANGLE Y BONBON, LLEVENSE A LOS BALLOONS A LA COCINA... A TODOS LES PIDO QUE ESTÉN ALERTAS  
\- ¿Alertas a qué, Golden? -intentó Bonnie  
\- NO HAY TIEMPO PARA EXPLICACIONES, PERO SE LOS DIRÉ...  
En un par de minutos, todos estaban siguiendo las indicaciones del oso dorado.

 **4 a.m.  
** \- ¿Ok? ¿Así que simplemente nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a que algo pase? -el guardia estaba un poco molesto

No solo la noche anterior había sufrido de alucinaciones, sino que ahora aparentemente una cosa dorada, que no era Golden Freddy, perseguía a los animatrónicos, o parecía hacerlo. Y sus guardias no lo dejaban muy tranquilo. Bonnie estaba fuera por la puerta derecha y Foxy fuera de la puerta izquierda, se suponía que ante cualquier situación Felly cerraría la puerta derecha y Blair la izquierda encerrándolos a los tres dentro de la oficina del moreno.

\- No te preocupes mate, estoy seguro de que Freddy, Puppet y Golden se harán cargo -el zorro trató de hacerlo sentir mejor, sin éxito  
\- Aja... Bueno como sea, solo me queda confiar en ustedes...  
\- ¡Cierren las puertas! -justo cuando Mike se estaba recostando en la silla agradecido de que no hubiera usado la energía para absolutamente nada esa noche, llegó la voz de Teddy gritando desde el inicio del pasillo seguido por un tumulto, maldiciones y sonidos de metal contra metal

Y luego nada bueno siguió. Blair y Felly apretaron los botones, también lo hizo Mike, que fue más rápido que la coneja y está para no aplastar la mano del guardia en un rápido movimiento apretó el botón de arriba en su lugar provocando que los botones se trabaran y no permitieran que se apagara la luz, ni que se cerrara la puerta.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! -gritó el guardia Blair y Felly cubrieron la puerta con Foxy delante  
Esperaron por unos tensos 10 minutos, pero nada se les acercó. Nada hasta que llegó Teddy pidiendo disculpas y diciéndoles que ya se habían hecho cargo de todo y que el guardia ya podía irse a casa porque como nadie se había fijado en el reloj, ya eran las 5:50.

 **6 a.m.**  
Mike intentó, intentó e intentó de nuevo preguntar qué demonios había pasado y qué era exactamente lo que había aparecido en el sótano... Sin ningún éxito. Los robots le recomendaron que se fuera a casa temprano, le aseguraron que no había de qué preocuparse y lo que lo llevó a obedecer más que otra cosa era que al parecer ellos mismos no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Aunque el guardia no era para nada tonto y tenía la certeza de que Freddy, Puppet, Teddy y Golden sabían exactamente lo que pasaba, pero no parecía que le quisieran decir a los demás. Y aunque Mike no aprobara en lo más mínimo esa clase de comportamiento, no podía hacer mucho para presionar a unas máquinas de unas buenas toneladas a que le dijeran toda la verdad, así que se vio obligado a resignarse por el momento e irse a casa, aunque si creían que lo iba a dejar estar simplemente, los robots se equivocaban con cada cable de su cuerpo.

* * *

Directo a las respuestas para todas ustedes (tres XD):

1.- aniluap (no hice trampa y miré mi nombre en la pantalla... Nop)

2.- Nop, me gustaría... pero no tener una moto yo... ahí si que no

3.- Si hice alguna fue hace rato... así que no recuerdo mucho detalle :p

4.- Mm... me gustan muchas películas, pero probablemente sea alguna del señor de los anillos... y que me arrepienta de ver... Mm... El niño XD, tendría una lista, pero esa es de las últimas que he visto

5.- Oshbio... aunque no se hacer sushi, puedo hacer fetuccinis :)

6.- No que yo recuerde... si lo hice cuando chica no lo sé... pero de grande no, aunque he visto muchas situaciones así... Sip

7.- Sip, creo, espero... :D

8.- Tenía un perro se llamaba lulú era una cocker spaniel (como se escriba n.n) esa fue la primera mascota que recuerdo

9.- XD o ¬¬ cualquiera y cuando estudio T.T

10.- Mm... Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, puedo seguir...

11.- Seee... después de muchos favores súplicas y regalos n.n

12.- Porque este mundo es cruel, pero hermoso (plagio, noooo)

No voz de Dross plisss... :D

* * *

Muy buena semana a todos! Feliz martes XD! Bye! n.n


	66. ¡Caza de dulces, Caza de animatrónicos!

Muy bien! Bien entrada esta escalofriante noche ;) llegamos con un especial de Halloween! de esos largos :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Halloween: ¡Caza de dulces, caza de animatrónicos!**

\- ¿S-se puede saber por qué decidimos esto? -se quejó Felly  
\- E-es lo que Golden quería... -intentó Blair mientras las dos caminaban por un oscuro pasillo  
Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de en qué lugar exactamente de la pizzería estaban paradas o a donde iban. De pronto se escuchó un ruido de algo arrastrándose detrás de ellas.  
\- ¿Y e-eso? -Felly había aprendido a la mala que este Halloween no iba a ser una tranquila búsqueda de dulces, que si debía admitir siempre era fácil porque Chica escondía los dulces  
\- N-no lo sé -la coneja trató de encogerse de hombros para restarle importancia, pero resultó en un movimiento muy rígido e incómodo como si se tratara de sacar la sensación del cuerpo en lugar de lo otro  
\- Hahaha... -la risa estaba detrás de ellas y ambas se tomaron del brazo y salieron corriendo y gritando lo más rápido que pudieron

 **Tres horas antes...**  
El día había terminado y había sido muy agotador para todos los trabajadores de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, por supuesto para todos los trabajadores humanos, había un montón de robots que tenían energía para rato, en especial si era la tradicional cacería de dulces de Halloween. Robert les había informado que Jeremy tenía el día libre así que luego de que los conejos -sin Bonnie- se quejaran un momento, pasaron a cosas más serias.

\- ¿Nos podemos disfrazar también? -preguntó Chica saliendo de la cocina con bagels con cremas decorativas de Halloween, Freddy y Bonnie venían con ella  
Todos miraron los dulces en la bandeja.  
\- Freddy debo admitir que aunque nos burlemos de ti porque cocinas, tus decoraciones son muy buenas -lo molestó Teddy tomando un dulce de esqueleto, el detalle de los huesos era muy bueno  
\- ¿Eso era un cumplido? -le devolvió el oso más alto  
\- ¿Siempre hay una primera vez para todo? -Teddy se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar como todos los demás robots en el comedor  
Al rato entró Mangle con Foxy y Puppet.  
\- De hecho sí Chica, nos podemos disfrazar -contestó Foxy la pregunta de la animatrónica que había quedado en el aire  
\- ¡¿En serio?! -nadie lograba entender el entusiasmo de BonBon, todos los años pasaba lo mismo  
\- ¡Sí, ya hice los disfraces! -dijo Mangle que le tendió un disfraz a cada uno de los Old y luego los vio mientras se iban a cambiar

Por su parte los Toys no necesitaban que Mangle hiciera los disfraces porque era Halloween y era un evento importante en la pizzería que incluía vestimenta especial al igual que San Valentín. De este modo, Mangle, Blair y Felly que estaban todas en el Kids Cove estaban vestidas de brujas, desde el sombrero negro puntiagudo con un lazo rojo para Felly, morado para Blair y rosa para Mangle, hasta una blusa con cordones por el frente y mangas largas y anchas y falda negra con vuelos hasta la rodilla a juego. Los Balloons que estaban devorando los bagels sin contemplación a los adornos de Freddy estaban vestidos de zombis, con la ropa estratégicamente rota y pintados de verde y rojo sangre en algunos sectores, con algunos huesos asomándose -increíble maquillaje- por su parte los del escenario iban vestidos todos de algo diferente, Teddy era un científico loco, tenía una bata blanca, pelo despeinado y le habían dado unas botellas con líquido de colores curiosos; BonBon estaba vestido de rojo, tenía un tridente y una cola puntiaguda, era un demonio, incluso tenía unos cuernos; Thia era un monstruo de laboratorio, tenía líneas dibujadas como si se le fueran a caer los brazos y las piernas y una cara de muerto viviente. Finalmente teníamos el disfraz de Puppet que era una simple capa que lo cubría entero y una hoz de juguete, que parecía muy real, los empleados habían decidido que eso era suficiente para causar terror luego de que les dijeran que no podían dejarlo sin disfraz.

Luego de un rato salieron los Old de nuevo.  
\- ¿Y cómo quedamos? -preguntó Bonnie

Los disfraces de Mangle no se quedaban atrás. Para nada, Freddy era un vampiro, tenía un traje, siempre se veía bien en traje, con una capa roja y sin sombrero; Chica y Bonnie estaban vestidos de blanco, un blanco gastado y también con agujeros estratégicos, Bonnie incluso tenía grilletes y cadenas, ambos eran fantasmas y finalmente Foxy, el que tenía el disfraz que se notaba había necesitado más esfuerzo -preferencia, para nada- era un hombre lobo.

\- ¡Woa, se ven muy bien! -exclamaron Blair y BonBon seguido de un montón de cumplidos para Mangle y sus disfraces  
\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Le damos a Chica el tiempo de esconder los dulces? -exclamó Thia- Yo me ofrezco a ayudarla  
\- Thia, si ayudas después no puedes participar en la búsqueda -le recordó BonBon  
\- Ah, es cierto, ¡Entonces Teddy! ¡A ti no te gusta buscar dulces después de todo! -siguió Thia  
\- Ja, ja...  
\- De hecho -pero Teddy no pudo devolverle un comentario malvado a la animatrónica porque Mangle interrumpió- Mm... Puppet dijo que este Halloween sería diferente  
\- ESO ES CORRECTO -Golden Freddy estaba ahora en el comedor- PARA ESTE HALLOWEEN TENEMOS PLANEADO ALGO ESPECIAL  
Puppet negó con la cabeza dando a entender que prácticamente lo habían obligado a participar en el plan del oso dorado.  
\- NO PONGAS ESA CARA PUPPET, AHORA... ESTO ES LO QUE HAREMOS, LOS DIVIDIRÉ EN PAREJAS NO TAN AL AZAR Y LUEGO LES PEDIREMOS QUE SALGAN DE LA PIZZERÍA  
\- ¡¿Huh?!  
\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!  
\- ¿Golden?  
Las quejas y las dudas comenzaron a surgir, pero Golden Freddy simplemente hablo más fuerte la segunda vez.  
\- CÁLLENSE, NO VA A PASAR NADA Y SOLO SERÁ POR UN MOMENTO, LUEGO PODRÁN ENTRAR Y RECORRER EL LABERINTO EN EL QUE CONVERTIREMOS LA PIZZERÍA -a pesar de que era difícil entenderle al oso y de que su voz era un sonido para nada limpio, la maldad en sus palabras era perfectamente distinguible- DEBERÁN CUMPLIR UNAS CUANTAS PRUEBAS Y OBTENDRÁN DULCES, LOS QUE OBTENGAN MÁS DULCES GANAN  
\- ¡¿Eh?! -el descontento general también fue ignorado por el oso dorado que pasó a anunciar las parejas  
\- FREDDY TU IRÁS CON FELLY, BONNIE IRÁS CON BLAIR, MANGLE IRÁS CON FOXY, TEDDY IRÁ, SÍ, TEDDY PARTICIPARÁS, IRÁ CON CHICA Y BONBON IRÁ CON THIA... TODOS LOS DEMÁS ESTAREMOS ADENTRO Y SEREMOS LOS ENCARGADOS DE DAR LOS DULCES

Las últimas quejas se dijeron mientras los animatrónicos salían de la pizzería. Por lo menos usaban disfraces así que si los veían de lejos podían pensar que eran unos adolescentes muy crecidos tratando de colarse a una pizzería de noche, sí, eso iba a funcionar... Si Jeremy estuviera ahí estaría histérico.

 **Una hora antes...**  
Se habían demorado bastante en organizar todo dentro de la pizzería, por suerte para todos no pasaron muchas personas por el lugar, en especial ninguna autoridad o señora preocupada de la comunidad que podría alertar a algún policía. Y luego del susto y de estar parados un rato pudieron entrar. Golden los hizo entrar de a una pareja por vez y luego tenían que elegir entre tres puertas para comenzar.

\- No entiendo por qué tenemos que dejar que Golden Freddy haga este tipo de cosas -se quejó Felly, que cada vez aceptaba menos los comportamientos egoístas del oso dorado  
\- ¿Preocupada de que te vayan a asustar? -la molestó Freddy  
\- Muy gracioso, no me preocupa tanto...  
\- ¿Ah no?  
\- No, te tengo a ti -la animatrónica lo tomó del brazo provocando que el oso se alejara unos centímetros y la mirara con sospecha y una ceja levantada  
\- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
\- ¿No es obvio? ¡Que puedo empujarte al peligro y salir corriendo muy rápido! -terminó ella con una sonrisa radiante- Sabes que corro muy rápido  
\- No sé si te sirva de algo en esta oscuridad...  
Los robots no chocaban con nada solo gracias a su visión nocturna, y más a la de Felly que a la del oso, pero la visibilidad era cero. Pronto llegaron a un pasillo en donde se podían ver unas luces extrañas y escuchar ruidos fuertes.  
\- Esos parecen truenos -Freddy estaba inclinando la cabeza  
\- Sí, lo parecen... Este pasillo debe estar planeado para Blair, pobre... -Felly miró alrededor al tiempo que el estruendo llegaba a un pic  
\- Mm... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tiene uno planeado para ti?  
\- ¿Telarañas? Las estuve viendo toda la mañana, de hecho tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no atacar al tipo que intentó ponerme arañas colgando del pelo -la animatrónica se estremeció en el típico gesto que los humanos llamaban escalofrío  
\- ¿Ah sí?  
\- ¡Sí! Menos mal que llegó Robert y les dijo: "¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¿No recuerdan las fobias?" ¡Y listo! ¡Arañas fuera! Ni siquiera las colgaron en Blair...  
\- ¡BUUU!  
\- ¡Ah! -Felly que había estado recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana no había escuchado ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal y no sintió aparecer a Golden hasta que estuvo frente a ella  
En un segundo estaba detrás de Freddy.  
\- ¡Golden! ¡No hagas eso!  
\- ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE NUESTRO OBJETIVO ERA ASUSTAR? DE HECHO, CREO QUE TE FALTA ALGO...

Del techo comenzaron a caer un montón de tarántulas. Felly se demoró diez segundos completos en registrar lo que estaba pasando, luego se aferró a Freddy como si su sistema dependiera de ello, de hecho el oso estaba seguro de que la forma de la animatrónica iba a quedar marcada en su cuerpo de metal, y los gritos, no mencionemos los gritos, si las cosas seguían así Felly iba a terminar dañando su propio sistema.

\- Puppet, hazlas desaparecer -Freddy estaba molesto con Golden, pero a juzgar por sus carcajadas no iba a detenerse así que su opción era el animatrónico que se estaba camuflando con las sombras detrás del oso dorado  
En un chasquido las arañas estaban fuera del corredor, techo... De todos lados... Ahora solo había que esperar que Felly dejara de gritar...

 **50 minutos antes...**  
Bonnie y Blair no podían tener menos suerte, pensó la coneja. Habían elegido la puerta de la izquierda -sin saberlo, la misma puerta que habían elegido Freddy y Felly momentos antes- y hasta ahora la vista no era prometedora. Habían avanzado por un total de tres pasillos ya, el primero había resultado de una oscuridad muy densa y sonido de agua, mucha agua, pero aparte de murallas y suelo pegajoso, no se habían mojado ni un poquito; el segundo, era un poco más iluminado, pero solo porque tenía unos cables, que la coneja consideró en extremo peligrosos para todos, que al chocar entre sí emitían chispas que lo iluminaban todo, eso más el ruido que hacían los circuitos te daba la sensación de que si alguien se te acercaba, no lo ibas a ver hasta qué fuera demasiado tarde... De todas maneras, pasar por ahí había sido un reto, no enredarse o electrocutarse con nada y eso, pero lo que se venía ahora era ridículo.

\- B-Bonnie... -Blair tenía tomadas sus orejas y las había posicionado de manera que se doblaban a toda su capacidad casi chocándose en su barbilla  
\- Lo sé, espero que podamos salir de aquí pronto -le devolvió su hermano mientras no le soltaba la mano tratando de hacerla avanzar más rápido  
Porque sí, habían llegado al pasillo de los ruidos estruendosos e iluminaciones como si fueran truenos y relámpagos. Pero no todo podía resultar bien y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Golden Freddy les cortó el paso.  
\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto Golden, déjanos pasar! -empezó Bonnie dispuesto a tomar al animatrónico sin endoesqueleto y arrojarlo si era necesario  
\- ¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO? ES MI TRABAJO ASUSTARLOS DESPUÉS DE TODO  
Blair había comenzado a agacharse hasta que había quedado en cuclillas aferrándose a sus orejas.  
\- Golden Freddy no te lo voy a repetir -Bonnie dio un paso al frente  
\- UY QUE MIEDO...

Bonnie apretó los puños y estaba a punto de dirigir un golpe al oso dorado cuando Puppet apareció ante él. En un chasquido ya no había ruidos, solo las luces que de manera intermitente alumbraban el pasillo. Si el conejo debía admitir, casi se había paralizado del susto cuando el animatrónico de cabello negro había aparecido de la nada en ese ambiente terrorífico.

\- G-gracias -dijeron ambos conejos  
\- SOLO SIGAN AVANZANDO  
 **\- ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE MATAR TODA LA DIVERSIÓN?  
** \- PORQUE PARA VARIAR ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SE DIVIERTE...  
 **\- AGUAFIESTAS**  
Puppet solo le dio una última mirada desaprobadora.

 **40 minutos antes...  
** Foxy y Mangle se decidieron por la puerta de la derecha. Hasta el momento habían caminado por un pasillo hasta terminar en una especie de jaula que recibía unos golpes y era casi imposible estar en pie, por suerte Mangle experta en colgarse del techo usó toda su agilidad para sacarlos de ahí, solo para que terminaran enfrentando otro pasillo lleno de puertas y perdieran bastante tiempo abriéndolas todas, ya que solo una los sacó al siguiente pasillo y las otras 18 puertas estaban llenas de bichos o aparecía Golden Freddy de alguna de ellas solo para darles un buen susto. Por último, aunque este parecía el pasillo más oscuro, y más largo, no tenía trucos o eso pensaron...

\- Hace un rato que estamos caminando por la oscuridad... ¿No deberíamos haber salido ya? -la animatrónica se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y tenía sus razones  
De los dos robots era la única que había gritado y se había asustado con todo lo que les había pasado, Foxy parecía no inmutarse por nada.  
\- Mm... Sí, creo que ya deberíamos estar saliendo de este pasillo... ¡No debe faltar mucho! -Foxy siempre optimista, pensó Mangle soltando un suspiro  
Y de repente ella lo escuchó. Bzzzzzzzz...  
\- ¡¿Q-qué es eso?!  
\- ¿Un zumbido? -Foxy se demoró un segundo en registrar su error- ¡P-pero estoy seguro de que es solo una grabación! Totalmente falso para meterse con...  
Pero el zorro no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio que se acercaba un ejército de a lo menos 20 abejas desde el frente.  
\- O tal vez no...  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! -Mangle comenzó a gritar  
\- M-Mangle cálmate, recuerda que no pueden dañarte, ¡Eres de metal!  
\- ¡No me importa! ¡No me gustan! ¡Sácalas de aquí!  
\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! -el zorro sintió un ruido que no eran las abejas que ya los habían rodeado, eran pasos- ¡Puppet buen momento para aparecer!  
Mangle que estaba en cuclillas en el suelo moviendo sus manos para mantener a las abejas lejos de ella, se paró de golpe.  
\- ¡Sácalas de aquí! -le gritó al animatrónico de cabello negro sin contemplaciones  
 _Está bien...  
_ \- ¡Ahora! ¡Se supone que somos amigos! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!  
Foxy solo lo miraba con compasión, sabía que cuando Mangle se enojaba así no había quien te salvara. En un chasquido las abejas estaban fuera del pasillo y no había quedado ningún sonido.  
\- ¡Eso no se hace! -empezó otra vez la animatrónica  
\- ¡DEJA DE ARRUINAR LA DIVERSIÓN!  
Puppet intentó sacudir la cabeza advirtiéndole al oso dorado que se callara, pero ya era tarde.  
\- ¡¿DIVERSIÓN?! ¡¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo?!  
\- Mangle -intentó por última vez el zorro antes de soltarla por completo  
\- ¡Yo te daré tu diversión!

 **30 minutos antes...**  
Teddy, sin la opinión de Chica, eligió que fueran por la puerta del medio. No les había ido tan mal, por lo menos no a la animatrónica. Primero pasaron por una habitación, y la mano de Golden Freddy se podía sentir, ver y hasta oler, en la que había solo una silla y un proyector que reproducía momentos embarazosos del oso más bajo. A parte de sacarle una rabieta a Teddy, eso no los perturbó demasiado. Luego fueron por un pasillo que parecía normal, pero a medida que avanzabas se iba volviendo muy angosto y los robots tuvieron que empezar a caminar de lado. Pero eso no fue todo. Llegaron a un tercer pasillo donde no se veía absolutamente nada y no les quedó otra que seguir caminando a oscuras, guiados por el sistema de Teddy.

\- ¡Es casi como si estuvieran ahorrando en electricidad! Esto es intolerable  
\- Teddy, al menos podemos ver en la oscuridad -intentó Chica que lo había dejado quejarse toda la noche, porque discutir con el oso era inútil  
\- Sí, pero... ¿Huh?  
\- ¿Qué? -preguntó la animatrónica cuando vio que el oso se detenía frente a ella  
\- No, es solo que, bueno en realidad no es nada, no es que sepa en qué lugar de la pizzería estamos, si es que seguimos en la pizzería...  
\- Ni siquiera Golden Freddy tiene el poder de llevarnos a todos a otro lugar -trató Chica, que en ese momento apoyaba su mano contra una pared, lo que debió detener a Teddy, pensó  
\- Ven, parece ser que la derecha es nuestro único camino disponible -terminó el oso  
Así que siguieron caminando por la continuación de pasillo hasta que... Ya no hubo pasillo.  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
\- ¡¿Pero qué?! -gritaron ambos mientras caían  
\- Ow... -Chica se sentó en el suelo  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Teddy se acercó a ella para saber si estaba bien y le ofreció una mano  
\- Sí, pero... ¿Dónde estamos? -la animatrónica miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver casi nada  
\- Espero que no hayan roto el suelo para esto...  
\- Teddy lo pueden reparar...  
Antes de que los animatrónicos iniciaran una conversación se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente del techo, así que obviamente los robots dirigieron su vista hacia ese lugar...  
\- ¡Ah! -Chica se llevó la mano a la boca antes de que las púas de metal comenzarán a bajar en dirección hacia ellos  
\- ¿Ok? -la reacción de Teddy era mejor de lo que se esperaba para la situación hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando  
Las púas ya los tenían recostados en el suelo y ahí fue cuando Teddy entró en pánico.  
\- ¡N-no me gusta esto! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Golden!  
\- ¡Teddy, cálmate! -Chica se conmovió por la desesperación de la voz del oso, pero si seguía peleando así con la nada se iba a hacer daño  
\- ¿QUIERES SALIR DE AHÍ TEDDY?  
\- ¡¿Qué te parece Golden?! ¡Sácame de aquí!  
\- ¡Golden Freddy, no puedes ser tan malo! ¡Sabes que no le gustan los espacios cerrados! -le reclamó Chica al oso dorado  
\- POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ, ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE PLANEE TODO ESTO SINO?  
\- ¡Te odio!  
\- LO SÉ TEDDY  
Chica tuvo la idea de pararse para regañar al oso que ahora se estaba riendo de Teddy, olvidando por completo las púas sobre ella. Pero cuando se levantó, no sintió que se estuviera haciendo daño.  
\- Teddy estas púas son de espuma...  
La animatrónica ayudó a pararse a Teddy y ni siquiera intentó sujetarlo cuando este se lanzó al oso dorado.

 **20 minutos antes...**  
BonBon y Thia decidieron irse por la puerta de la derecha.  
\- ¿No te parece que vamos subiendo? -preguntó de repente Thia que realmente le parecía como si estuviera subiendo una escalera a pesar de que el suelo seguía siendo plano  
\- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... -el conejo azul inclinó la cabeza un momento solo para ser recibido por el sonido de un mecanismo que levantó lo que parecía ser una jaula en la que habían entrado sin darse cuenta  
\- Woa... Esto se mueve mucho -la animatrónica automáticamente se afirmó de la primera reja que encontró  
\- ¡C-cómo vamos a salir de aquí si no nos podemos parar! -el conejo rodaba de un extremo a otro de la jaula  
\- ¡BonBon afírmate de la reja!  
\- ¡Oh, cierto! -BonBon se fue a afirmar del sector del que por casualidad colgaba la llave de la puerta de la jaula- ¡Thia encontré la llave!  
\- ¡Trata de sacarla! -la animatrónica pensó que por fin podrían salir de ahí  
Pero no contaba con que el conejo, a pesar de lograr sacar la llave de donde estaba amarrada... Se la arrojaría...  
\- ¡Nooo! ¡Pero BonBon! ¡Me arrojaste la llave! ¡Cómo pudiste arrojarme la llave!  
\- ¡L-lo siento! Olvide...  
\- ¡¿Que estábamos en una jaula enorme que no deja de moverse que hace casi imposible atrapar un objeto del tamaño de una llave?!  
\- Sí...  
Si no fuera porque Thia le tenía aprecio al conejo... Mucho aprecio...  
\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -la animatrónica se lo pregunto más a ella misma que a su compañero  
De repente se le ocurrió cómo salir de ahí. Se colgó de la parte superior de la puerta y le terminó propinando cuatro patadas, cuando la puerta cedió Thia salió rodando de la jaula por un pasillo, BonBon no tardó en seguirla.  
\- Ow...  
\- ¿Estás bien? -el conejo que había rodado menos se paró más rápido y fue a ayudar a Thia a levantarse  
\- Sí, eso creo, ¿Tú?  
\- Yo estoy bien, gracias por sacarnos de ahí -BonBon miró al suelo un momento recordando lo de la llave  
\- ¡No te preocupes por eso! Ya pasó -le aseguró Thia- Ahora lo importante es seguir avanzando  
Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas, en donde estuvieron varios minutos tratando de abrir puerta tras puerta, hasta que Thia se cansó.  
\- T-Thia  
\- ¡No! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Además está puerta solo tiene una tela! ¡Estoy segura de que es un truco de Golden Freddy y ninguna puerta te saca de aquiiiiii!  
\- ¡Thia!  
Cuando BonBon quiso pasar también por la puerta se dio cuenta de que había una pared...

 **10 minutos antes...**  
\- Ya me siento mucho mejor, ya puedes soltarme la mano -empezó Felly  
\- Cuando lleguemos a un lugar medianamente decente te soltaré, si tanto te molesta  
\- No es que moleste...  
\- Shhhhh -Freddy inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera desesperado por escuchar algo  
\- ¿Qué? -Felly movió sus orejas para escuchar, era como si se les acercara...- ¿Agua?  
\- ¿Eso es? -Freddy sujeto más firmemente la mano de la animatrónica en el momento en que agua les caía del techo  
\- ¡¿Huh?!  
Freddy quedó inmovilizado en el suelo.  
\- ¡Freddy!  
\- Estoy bien... Creo...  
\- HOLA FELLY  
\- H-hola, G-Golden... -le respondió la animatrónica levantándose del lado de Freddy mientras controlaba los temblores de las articulaciones  
\- Golden... Qué estás planeando -el oso que estaba en el suelo le dio una mirada seria  
\- SOLO PRESENTARLE A FELLY A MI NUEVA AMIGA -detrás de Golden empezaron a salir arañas  
\- ¡Ah! -la animatrónica comenzó a alejarse de ambos osos y de repente ya no estaba  
\- ¡Felly! -y tampoco estaba Golden Freddy

-o-o-o-

\- ¿No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí? -preguntó Blair luego de un rato de caminar a oscuras  
\- No lo sé, en realidad no sé si avanzamos o no entre tanta oscuridad -comentó el conejo  
Siguieron así por un rato hasta que...  
\- ¡Aaah!  
\- ¡¿Blair?! -Bonnie se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde, no había nada detrás de él, no importó cuantas veces se devolvió por el pasillo.

-o-o-o-

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¿Thia? -Teddy había visto desaparecer a Chica por la puerta de salida de la sala de las púas solo para ver entrar rodando a Thia por un costado  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez rodando por el suelo? Ow...  
\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Ya habías rodado antes? -el oso paró a la animatrónica  
\- Algo así... ¿Dónde esta Chica? -preguntó Thia sacudiéndose la ropa  
\- No lo sé, abrió esa puerta, pasó y nunca más volvió...  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Y no pensaste en ir a buscarla? -Thia se apresuró por la puerta  
\- Sí, pero fue inútil, ya no estaba -Teddy siguió a la animatrónica  
\- Genial... Esperemos que este bien  
\- Deberíamos seguir buscándola -sugirió el oso finalmente  
\- Sí...  
Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo buscando a Chica.

-o-o-o-

\- ¿Mangle?  
\- ¿Thia?  
Exclamaron los robots al mismo tiempo.  
\- Eh... No  
\- Ya lo noté BonBon -Foxy inclinó la cabeza- Habría jurado que Mangle atravesó esa puerta, es decir, era la única que había ¿Cómo iba a desaparecer así?  
\- Eso no me lo preguntes a mí, Thia acaba de pasar por esa puerta y ahora hay una pared... -explicó el conejo azul  
\- Hm... Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlas...  
\- Sí, vamos

-o-o-o-

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
Blair se había caído por un agujero en el suelo que había salido de la nada... Por el pasillo debajo de ella vio una sombra moviéndose rápido.  
\- ¡Puppet! -y antes de chocar con el suelo había sido atrapada por el animatrónico de cabello negro- ¡Gracias!  
 _No hay de qué...  
_ \- Muy bien, aclarado ese punto -la animatrónica se paró al frente- ¿Qué te parece si terminan con todo esto y devuelven la pizzería a como estaba?  
 _No puedo hacer eso... Golden Freddy está a cargo y aún tiene un par de actividades planificadas...  
_ \- ¡¿Más?! ¡¿Hay más?! Pero...  
 _Avanza por este pasillo, derecho y estarás bien, si Golden Freddy viene, no lo pasaras bien...  
_ \- Bien, me iré... Gracias  
Puppet solo asintió en su dirección.

-o-o-o-

\- ¿Huh? ¿Mangle? Pero que...  
\- ¿Chica? -Mangle se giró- Hey Foxy, encontré a... ¿Foxy?  
\- Ahora que lo mencionas Teddy tampoco me está siguiendo... -Chica se volteó  
\- No sólo no nos están siguiendo, no hay vuelta, habría jurado que pase por una puerta... Pero ahora solo hay pared -Mangle inclinó la cabeza  
\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -Chica se cruzó de brazos antes de que ambas decidieran seguir avanzando

-o-o-o-

\- ¡Freddy!  
\- Estoy bien, bueno, mejor, ya me sequé casi por completo  
\- ¿Por qué estabas mojado? -le preguntó Bonnie ayudando al oso a pararse  
\- Golden Freddy...  
\- Como siempre llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, hizo desaparecer a Blair...  
\- Lo mismo hizo con Felly, bueno, casi... ¿A qué te refieres con desaparecer?  
\- Creo un agujero en el piso y mi hermana se cayó, luego no quedó rastro de nada  
\- Estoy seguro de que están bien -aseguró Freddy mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de decidir qué dirección tomar  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Al menos quiero creerlo -el oso se encogió de hombros- De todas maneras no perdemos nada con internar encontrarlas  
\- Tienes razón...

-o-o-o-

\- ¡Ah! -gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo para luego seguir  
\- ¿Blair?  
\- ¿Felly?  
Habían chocado con la otra en su huida.  
\- ¿Dónde está Bonnie?  
\- No tengo idea, ¿Dónde está Freddy?  
\- Mm... Nos separamos, no preguntes, Golden, larga historia  
\- Sí, lo mismo pasó conmigo -asintió la coneja  
\- ATENCIÓN A TODAS Y A TODOS -se podía escuchar la voz del oso dorado, pero no podían verlo- SI QUIEREN SALIR DE AQUÍ RECUERDEN QUE AÚN DEBEN RECOLECTAR LOS DULCES, AHORA LES DIRÉ LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER PARA CONSEGUIRLOS...

 **Presente...**  
 **El bastón de dulce de Puppet.**  
\- Bueno, ya accedimos a esto así que... -Felly se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta de la sala que decía Puppet- ¿Entendiste el plan, no?  
\- No sé si me gusta el plan -Blair levantó una ceja  
\- Vamos, un poco de verdad no le hará mal, además también ayudó con todo esto ¿Sabes? -dijo rápido Felly, no quería pasar por la parte del convencimiento otra vez  
\- Sí, lo sé  
\- ¡Entonces vamos!  
Ambas entraron a la sala donde Puppet estaba parado al medio sosteniendo un enorme bastón de dulce a modo de hoz.  
\- Puppet -Blair hizo un gesto de exasperación y soltó aire- ¡Esto ya ha sido suficiente! ¡Estoy cansada de todo este juego sin sentido! ¡El único que se divierte es Golden Freddy! ¿Y sabes que va a pasar luego? ¡Se va a salir con la suya! ¡Nadie le va a hacer nada! ¡¿Qué pasa si alguno de nosotros se lastimó con todo esto?! Qué pasa si...  
 _Blair todos en la pizzería están bien...  
_ \- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y debo creerte por qué? ¡Solo me ayudaste en una ocasión! ¡Dejaste que me encerraran en un pasillo con sonidos de tormentas! ¡Me viste en el suelo antes de venir a ayudarme!  
 _Blair...  
_ \- ¡No! ¡Puppet, siempre es lo mismo! ¡Deberías oponerte por una vez a Golden Freddy! ¿Acaso le tienes miedo o algo?  
Felly aprovechó el momento de tensión de la sala para apoyarse contra la pared que estaba en un costado de Puppet y salto quitándole el bastón de las manos mientras que el animatrónico estaba ocupado registrando las palabras de Blair.  
\- ¡Sí! -Felly se levantó del suelo con el bastón entre las manos- ¡Buen trabajo Blair!  
\- ¿Gracias? Supongo... ¡Puppet, lo siento!  
El animatrónico parpadeó un par de veces.  
 _Ya entiendo, por eso empezaste a hablar tan rápido, para que no descubriera el plan...  
_ \- Lo siento -se disculpó por segunda vez la coneja  
 _No necesitas disculparte, mucho de lo que dijiste es cierto..._  
\- Mm... No quiero interrumpir su momento ni nada por el estilo, pero -empezó Felly- tenemos más dulces que conseguir  
\- Claro, los dulces... Bien, sigamos, ¿Hablamos luego? -Blair agregó en dirección a Puppet  
El animatrónico solo asintió tomando otro bastón de dulce del montón que tenía, seguramente preparándose para la siguiente pareja que entrara a tratar de conseguirlo.

 **Las paletas de los Balloons.**  
Conseguir las paletas de los pequeños animatrónicos no resultó un gran reto. Con Balloon Boy hicieron lo que Felly había querido por un rato, atraparlo y silenciarlo, después de todo Balloon Boy no era muy atlético o rápido y Felly lo atrapó sin mayores problemas, luego de amarrarlo, Blair lo registró y encontró la primera de las dos paletas.

Y quietarle la paleta a Balloon Girl tampoco fue un problema, las animatrónicas simplemente tuvieron que usar la táctica del abrazo del oso, o de la coneja en este caso, Blair pilló por sorpresa a la pequeña y Felly lo único que tuvo que hacer fue registrar sus bolsillos ¡Y listo! Las dos paletas estaban aseguradas.

 **El algodón de azúcar de Golden Freddy.**  
¿Cómo le quitas algo a Golden Freddy? Una sola respuesta, misión imposible. Primero no sabían dónde ocultaba el algodón, solo que lo llevaba consigo y después estaba el tema de la tele transportación, ¿Cómo iban a atraparlo siquiera? No era como Puppet, no sabían si distraerlo valdría la pena, y aunque sirviera, ellas no sabían con qué distraerlo exactamente.

Tenían diversos planes: plan A, llevaron cadenas y lo intentaron sujetar... Cosa que resultó inútil, plan B, Felly en el mismo acto rompió la cadena en trozos de metal y los arrojó certeramente por la habitación mientras Blair trataba de encontrar la oportunidad de sacarle el sombrero, porque al menos el oso había admitido que tenía el algodón de dulce debajo del sombrero, plan C, intentaron atraparlo ellas mismas, nadie dijo que el plan C era el mejor plan, y luego de chocar varias veces entre ellas, simplemente terminaron en el plan D, rendirse... O que Golden les dijera que se les había acaso el tiempo... ¿Sinceramente alguien iba a poder quitarle el algodón de dulce a Golden Freddy?

 **Finalmente...**  
Luego de una hora ya estaban todos los animatrónicos en el comedor, todos tenían al menos una manzana confitada que era el premio por terminar el recorrido. Pero solo podía haber una pareja ganadora, la pareja que tuviera todos los dulces... Que resultó ser...

\- LOS GANADORES SON BONNIE Y FREDDY, FELICIDADES -agregó el oso con un poco de molestia- POR RECOLECTAR TODOS LOS DULCES, SON LOS GANADORES DE ESTE HALLOWEEN  
Ellos dos habían sido los únicos en poder quitarle el algodón a Golden Freddy dejando a Blair y Felly en segundo lugar y a todos los demás en tercero por no poder quitarle el bastón de dulce a Puppet. Así que todos le aplaudieron de buena gana a la pareja.  
\- MUY BUEN TRABAJO TODOS, EL PRÓXIMO HALLOWEEN...  
\- ¡El próximo año no estarás a cargo de nada! -gritaron Blair y Felly al mismo tiempo apoyadas por un montón de sonidos de aprobación por parte del resto de los robots en el comedor  
\- YO HAGO...  
\- ¡No! ¡Tu actitud de "yo hago lo que quiero" se acabó! -saltó Mangle recordando lo de las abejas  
\- NO PUEDEN HACERME NADA...  
\- Oh no... Tal vez no nosotras, pero ellos sí -las animatrónicas apuntaron a Freddy y Puppet  
Los dos robots parecieron dudar por un segundo.  
\- Puppet, tú mismo dijiste que lo que dije era cierto -empezó Blair  
\- ¿No me vas a decir que te parece bien lo que nos hizo a todos o sí? -Felly se cruzó de brazos frente a Freddy  
\- No -concluyó el oso finalmente  
Luego le dio una mirada a Puppet y se pararon frente a Golden.  
\- ¿HM? ¿PLANEAN HACERME DESAPARECER O ALGO? -los desafío el oso  
\- No Golden Freddy, no te haremos desaparecer, te castigaremos -empezó Freddy  
 **\- ¿DISCULPA?**  
\- YA LO ESCUCHASTE GOLDEN FREDDY, HEMOS TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN  
\- Sí, basándonos en todo lo que hiciste esta noche te prohibimos hacer más bromas hasta el próximo Halloween y para entonces debes comportarte  
\- TAMPOCO TE APARECERÁS POR AQUÍ A MENOS QUE SOLO QUIERAS HABLAR PACÍFICAMENTE  
 **\- ¿Y SI NO LES HAGO CASO QUE?**  
\- ¡Les harás caso o todos nosotros haremos como que no existes! Debes aprender que meterte con todos de esa manera no está bien... En especial la parte en la que disfrutas hacernos sufrir con nuestros miedos -terminó Teddy  
\- ¡HMPH!  
El oso desapareció y todos lo tomaron como que aceptaba su castigo, hasta cierto punto...

-o-o-o-

\- ¿Nos van a decir cómo le quitaron el algodón de dulce a Golden? -empezó Felly  
\- No es que no creamos que son fuertes... Pero es Golden Freddy -Blair inclinó la cabeza  
\- Pues... -empezó a contestar Bonnie  
\- Fue simple, lo acorralé hasta que llegó bastante cerca de Bonnie que lo sujetó fuertemente aplastándolo, hasta que no pudo ni siquiera tele transportarse, luego yo levanté su sombrero y le quité el dulce... Fin  
\- ¿Solo eso? -Esta vez fue Felly la que inclinó la cabeza  
\- Sí, solo eso -el conejo se encogió de hombros  
\- Hm... ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?  
\- ¿Usar la fuerza bruta? -la coneja entendió la broma de Felly  
\- Exacto  
\- Tal vez para la próxima...  
Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Ok para LA respuesta de esta semana:

Primero no es que me haya dado un momento de iluminación del porte del sol y me la haya inventado yo... Pffffff, no... Vi un vídeo (uno de los muchos que existen) en donde explicaban esto basado en muchos hechos muy sutiles... Aquí vamos: Vamos a tomar que el Family Dinner (del FNAF 4) estaba abierto o estuvo abierto simultáneamente (por lo menos por un tiempo) con el Sister Location, y que el final de los tiempos de este (el cierre del SL) fue un poco después de que abriera el FNAF 2, sí? Bien, tomando eso como base tenemos que en el 4 y según la novela de de la serie de FNAF el local había sido inaugurado por dos personas: Henry algo, que es el padre del niño al que el hermano mayor le hace bulliying y William Afton, que es el hombre morado (revelado en la misma novela) y creador de los robots del SL... Entonces en 1983 William Afton asesina al hijo de Henry, el niño llorón del FNAF 4 Y según las pistas que se pueden encontrar, sabemos que este niño tiene una hermana (la dueña de la habitación donde está la Mangle destrozada) que según esta teoría vendría siendo la niña del FNAF 4 que se parece (es idéntica) a Baby, y además seria un personaje relevante porque seria la dueña de la última voz que le habla al niño del 4 cuando está en coma cuando dice "I will put you back together" aquí es cuando se vuelve emocionante, porque esa frase está dicha en un color especial de amarillo (que no es el que utiliza el muñeco poseído de Golden Freddy en el 4), y aparece además en el FNAF World cuando el hombre del escritorio es asesinado por una animatrónica, en el libro Henry se siente tan culpable por la muerte de su hijo que decide suicidarse dejando que una de los animatrónicos lo mate... Según yo para que todo sea posible William Afton también mata a la hermana y esta posee a Baby... motivo por el cual Baby tenía esta obsesión con la hija de Afton que es la que muere al final del mini juego... Por eso además el local se llamaría Sister Location, porque Baby es literalmente la hermana del niño del 4... Todo esto además explica la cinemática final cuando vemos que el niño azul se transforma en el niño que llora que en los últimos juegos representa a Puppet o a GF, el hijo de Henry de alguna manera ve lo que hace su hermana y se entristece convirtiéndose en esta figura gris... Y para terminar, todo empieza a hacer sentido cuando vemos cómo el hombre morado en los minijuegos del 2 se lleva primero a un niño (el hijo de Henry, su primera víctima) para luego matar a los otros 4 que el niño transformará en Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie... En fin, es larga, da para harta explicación, pero luego de verla hasta los nombres de los lugares me hacían sentido y será mi verdad absoluta hasta que Scott diga lo contrario XD

* * *

Que tengan todos una excelente semana y un muy feliz Halloween! Lleno de dulces y travesuras! Bye! n.n


	67. Noche 6: Guardias de seguridad

Para esta noche tenemos un pequeño descanso antes del caos ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 6: Guardias de seguridad**

 **12:30**  
\- ¡Hola Mike! -lo saludó Blair con entusiasmo  
\- ¡Tarde otra vez! -lo molestó Felly como siempre  
\- Ya, sí, tarde, bla, bla, bla... Me compraré un reloj y todo eso, ¿Si?  
\- Por qué te molestas, no es como si fuera nuestra culpa que llegaras tarde  
\- No te hagas el niño listo Teddy, así eres más molesto  
\- Creo que Mike está de mal humor hoy -comentó Mangle  
\- Ah, no... Lo siento, no estoy de mal humor, es solo que es un mal hábito llegar tarde y he sido regañado muchas veces por eso  
\- Esta bien -los animatrónicos se encogieron de hombros  
\- ¿Y qué hace aquí un sábado Sr. Schmidt?  
\- Esta semana vienen de visita unas personas a la casa...  
\- Creo que se llaman familiares ¿No? -exclamó BonBon  
\- Sí, exacto, pero no me apetece estar ahí todo el día y toda la noche con ellos  
\- ¡Así no se trata a la familia Mike! -le reclamaron los conejos, menos Bonnie, al mismo tiempo  
\- Eso lo dicen porque ustedes no conocen a la familia de Dan... Bueno, como sea, simplemente no quería estar ahí, así que aquí estoy  
\- ¿Y mañana? -preguntó Thia  
\- Nah, estoy seguro de que mañana me obligarán a quedarme, debo agradecer de que me dejaran huir hoy -él se estiró y luego anunció que se iría  
Los robots lo dejaron para que se fuera a la oficina como lo hacía en la semana.

 **1 a.m.**  
Chica le había llevado helado de menta chips, su favorito, y él había estado haciendo prácticamente nada interesante desde entonces. El viernes de la semana pasada había sido el último de su primera semana en ese trabajo y creía que había sobrevivido bastante bien. La cosa amarilla, lo que sea que fuera, no apareció en el resto de esta semana y no parecía haber más alucinaciones o grabaciones de la nada. Todo estaba tranquilo.

\- ¡Buu! -Bonnie había intentado asustarlo un par de veces en la última media hora y Mike cada vez se apresuraba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara más para molestarlo que para protegerse, porque sabía que el conejo no le haría daño, o al menos eso esperaba  
\- ¿Bonnie, no te cansas?  
\- Mm... ¿No? Soy de metal, Mike -el animatrónico recalcó su nombre de manera despectiva  
\- Aja...  
\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Llevamos toda la semana sin que nada emocionante pase, lo único que hay en este lugar son juegos de mesa y hasta mi guitarra se está desafinando con la falta de mantención! No hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer por aquí...  
\- ¿A parte de molestar a tu genial guardia nocturno? -el guardia levantó una ceja  
\- Exacto... Espera, yo no dije que fueras genial -el robot se cruzó de brazos  
\- Valía la pena intentarlo  
Si debía confesar, a Mike no le molestaba jugar un rato con Bonnie, después de todo no había mucha diversión para él en esa oficina tampoco, no estaba mal siempre y cuando no se fuera toda su energía y molestaran a Freddy.

 **2 a.m.**  
Todo iba bien, la energía iba en un 80% y tenía buen pronóstico, es decir, aunque Mike se fuera de la oficina, cosa que había intentado hacer en la semana, y volviera para cerrar su turno, aún se gastaba un 40% de energía sin que él revisara las cámaras o cerrara las puertas o encendiera las luces de los pasillos. En otras palabras era un sistema eléctrico muy deficiente.

\- Ya fue suficiente Bonnie... -exclamó el guardia en tono cansado ni siquiera mirando al momento de apretar el botón  
En consecuencia, había apretado el botón de la luz y viendo su error decidió apretar rápidamente el de la puerta, pero los botones de habían atascado de nuevo y no podía apagar la luz o cerrar la puerta.  
\- ¡Oh, demonios!  
\- ¡Jajajajaja, ahora te asesinare! -exclamó el conejo entrando a la oficina  
\- Sí, claro  
\- Valía la pena ver tu reacción -el animatrónico se encogió de hombros y se fue al comedor ahora que su fuente de entretención no podía servirle  
Mike por su parte tomó su tasa con lo que quedaba de helado y decidió ir al comedor también a ver si Chica le servía más.

 **3 a.m.**  
Chica ya le había dado más helado y ahora el guardia se estaba paseando por el pequeño espacio que correspondía al recibidor. Caminaba mientras comía helado pensando en su agotador día en casa cuando algo llamó su atención al otro lado de la calle, porque Mike con sus lentes de contacto podía ver muy bien. Por la vereda del frente iba un rubio paseando un perro mediano, Mike primero miró el reloj del recibidor y pensó en lo extraño que era ver a alguien paseando un perro a las 3:30 de la mañana... Y luego lo reconoció.

\- ¡Jeremy!  
Ese grito y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a los zorros que se dirigieron con los demás animatrónicos siguiéndolos al recibidor  
\- ¿Huh? ¡¿M-Mike?! -el ex guardia de los animatrónicos los miraba a todos desde la otra acera- Y están todos ahí...  
\- ¡Jeremy! -exclamaron los conejos, menos el que todos saben, demasiado fuerte  
\- Shhhhh -les llamó la atención Mike- No queremos público indeseado  
\- Lo sentimos -se disculparon los dos bajando las orejas  
\- ¡Que tal, mate!  
\- ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora? -preguntó Mangle después de mirar también el reloj de la pared  
\- ¿Paseo a mi perro? -respondió el rubio  
\- ¿Por qué no cruzas la calle y entras en lugar de estar gritándonos desde el otro lado? -sugirió el moreno  
\- Eh, preferiría que...  
\- No me hagas ir a buscarte Jeremy -lo amenazó Felly  
Definitivamente no había extrañado esto, pensó el antiguo guardia.

 **4 a.m.**  
\- ¿Sr. Fitzgerald? -Freddy había sido el único animatrónico, bueno y Puppet, que no habían ido al recibidor  
\- Hola Freddy...  
\- Jeremy, ¿Qué hiciste con Petit? ¿Por qué estás paseando a un perro? -preguntó Blair  
\- Eh, ¿Porque no puedo pasear un gato? Petit está bien, por cierto, pero no necesita salir a pasear  
\- Jeremy, ningún perro necesita salir a pasear a las 3 de la mañana -concluyó Mike  
\- Jackson tiene malos hábitos -el rubio solo se encogió de hombros  
\- ¿Tu perro se llama Jackson? -preguntó BonBon  
\- Sí... Pero de todas maneras...  
\- No antes de eso -lo corto Teddy- ¿Se pude saber cómo es que Mike reconoció a Jeremy?  
\- Es bastante obvio que se conocen Teddy  
\- ¡Eso ya lo sé Freddy! -se defendió el oso más bajo- Pero creo que lo que nos interesa saber es cómo  
\- Bueno, recuerdan la consola que rompí... -el ex guardia miró la pared que de pronto parecía muy interesante  
\- Sí, eso... Éramos vecinos antes, cuando vivía con sus padres y jugábamos todo el tiempo, hasta que Jeremy manos de hacha atacó y rompió la consola... Salió humo y todo -explicó el moreno  
\- Como Thia en la... -Bonnie silenció a BonBon antes de que su comentario pasará a mayores  
\- ¿Huh? -la animatrónica levantó una ceja  
\- Nada, nada -el conejo morado movió una mano delante de su cara para quitarle importancia  
\- Y qué haces aquí Jeremy, es otra cuidad y todo -empezó Mike  
\- Bueno, no pensaste que iba a vivir con mis padres para siempre ¿O sí?  
\- ¿Te mudaste a una nueva cuidad tú solo?  
\- Eh, sí, gracias por la fe, aunque tuve la mala suerte de terminar en la cuidad donde abrían el nuevo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza -el antiguo guardia suspiró  
\- ¡Oye! -algunos robots se lo tomaron como ofensa  
\- Pero debo decir que me alegra hasta cierto punto que estén bien, en especial por cómo terminó todo en el otro lugar...  
\- Gracias Jeremy, trae los buenos recuerdos... -Felly se cruzó de brazos  
\- No me culpes a mí, y de todas maneras sí fueron buenos recuerdos, bueno por lo menos algunos... Y Mike ¿Qué haces aquí? Supongo que sabes que solo debes trabajar de lunes a viernes -el rubio levantó una ceja pensando que podría burlarse de Mike un rato  
\- Sí lo sé genio, estoy aquí a propósito  
\- No como Jeremy que llegó un sábado por accidente -comentó Felly para avergonzar al guardia  
\- ¿En serio? -el moreno levantó una ceja  
\- Sí, gracias Felly  
\- Un placer -le devolvió rápidamente la animatrónica  
\- ¿Qué clase de inteligencia superior posees Jeremy? -por supuesto que al antiguo guardia le había salido muy caro preguntar porque ahora era Mike el que se burlaba de él

 **5 a.m.**  
Después de hacerle un tour por la pizzería y de que Jeremy al igual que los animatrónicos concluyera que ese lugar era un asco, el ex guardia estaba preparado para volver a casa.  
\- ¡Espera! Te falta ser testigo de este extraño suceso... -Mike le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio  
\- ¿Qué extraño suceso? -Jeremy levantó una ceja  
\- ¿De qué está hablando Sr. Schmidt?  
\- ¿No te lo dije Freddy? La razón por la que salí de mi oficina es porque... -empezó a responder el guardia  
\- La puerta se trabó y la luz del pasillo quedo encendida... Toda la noche -agregó Bonnie entendiendo lo que Mike quería decir  
\- ¿Y eso nos incumbe por? Ya habíamos determinado que este lugar es muy deficiente si ni siquiera te dan una fuente de energía confiable... -empezó el rubio al momento en que se cortaba la energía  
Y el suceso extraño inicio... Freddy comenzó a brillar y a tocar la melodía de caja de música.  
\- Pff... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué hace eso?  
\- ¡No lo sé!  
\- ¡Jajajajaja!  
Ambos guardias se largaron a reír sujetándose el estomago.  
\- Rían mientras puedan, al memos me encargaré de uno de ustedes que sí debe volver a trabajar el lunes -sentenció el oso

Al final después de derramar algunas lágrimas, Jeremy se despidió de todo el mundo y se fue con su perro Jackson a casa secretamente alegrándose de que los animatrónicos no estuvieran pudriéndose en algún almacén de por ahí y bajo el cuidado de su amigo Mike que podía apostar era mejor guardia que él.

* * *

Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Muchas gracias por leer! Bye! n.n


	68. Spingtrap

Que no cunda el pánico! No pensaba desaparecer ;) he tenido un fin de semana muy movidito y me costó mucho tener el capítulo para ayer... así que henos aquí hoy :D

Este es el final de la segunda temporada y se divide en dos caps, este y el próximo que es el prólogo de la tercera...

RECUERDEN QUE:

 **MAYÚSCULA EN NEGRITA ES PARA GOLDEN FREDDY**

MAYÚSCULA SOLA ES PARA PUPPET Y _CURSIVA ES TAMBIÉN PARA PUPPET CUANDO HABLA DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE ALGUIEN ;)_

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Spingtrap**

\- ¡Buenas noches Mike! -saludó la coneja con una sonrisa como siempre  
\- Buenas noches Blair  
El guardia había llegado a las 12:40, pero los animatrónicos parecían ya haber aprendido que Mike no iba a llegar temprano y por lo tanto lo dejaron estar.  
El guardia se fue a la oficina.

 **1 a.m.**  
Por su parte Blair y Felly estaban convenciendo a Mangle de ayudarlas a buscar una pelota en el sótano porque ya se habían aburrido de los juegos de mesa y Thia había salido con esta idea, ya que el globo de Balloon Boy no era opción, debían encontrar otra cosa para jugar... Y el entusiasmo había subido cuando Mike que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la oficina, llegó diciendo que jugaran a los quemados y les explicó de qué se trataba el juego. Esa era la única razón por la que Felly se había ofrecido a ir con Blair a buscar la pelota. Pero luego de estar buscando por veinte minutos, no habían encontrado nada, a pesar de que Puppet les había dicho que sí había una.

Razón por la que estaban en el Pirate's Cove ahora.  
\- Por favor Mangle, las dos no pudimos encontrarla, tal vez tu desde otro ángulo puedas... -intentó Blair  
\- Esta bien -aunque como era normal, no tuvo que intentarlo por mucho tiempo, Mangle siempre accedía a las peticiones bastante rápido

Las tres animatrónicas bajaron las escaleras accediendo al sótano y estuvieron buscando tranquilamente la pelota siguiendo las instrucciones de Mangle desde el techo por unos cinco minutos sin que nada fuera de lo normal pasara.  
\- No hay ninguna en esta caja tampoco -empezó Felly

La animatrónica estaba tan preocupada de lo que había en la caja que no notó cómo se le acercaba algo desde detrás de unos estantes. De hecho no sólo ella, sino que ninguno de los robots, ni siquiera Mangle que estaba en el techo o Golden Freddy que estaba apoyado contra la pared en su pose de siempre, habían visto como una silueta se les acercaba, parecía no hacer ruido mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrar a la robot de cabello rojo...  
\- ¡Ah!  
\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Felly dándose la vuelta  
Pero Mangle había sido más rápida y alertada por el grito de Blair sacó la araña rápidamente del hombro de la animatrónica antes de que pudiera verla siquiera.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritaste Blair? -repitió Felly  
\- Nada -se apresuró a decir Mangle  
\- N-nada... -ambas sacudieron la cabeza  
Felly entrecerró los ojos.  
\- ¿Ok? ¿Alguien encontró alguna pelota?  
Como ninguna encontró nada, todas se fueron de vuelta al comedor para informar de sus no hallazgos. Ninguna notó el ruido de molestia que su partida dejó en el sótano.

 **2 a.m.**  
Luego de la vuelta al comedor, y de la decepción general por no encontrar una pelota, Mike había surgido con la idea de que buscaran si había alguna especie de pelota, no tan grande como la que necesitaban antes mientras él y otros animatrónicos se dedicaban a buscar algunas botellas. Su nueva idea para pasar el turno sin que nadie muriera de aburrimiento era jugar bolos.

\- Hola Golden, de nuevo -exclamaron las tres con cansancio  
 **\- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN AQUÍ DE NUEVO?** -el oso dorado usó un tono que daba a entender que estaba un poco molesto, Mangle no se lo tomó muy bien  
\- ¿Te quejas todo el tiempo de que no te bajamos a ver, pero te enojas cuando bajamos dos veces seguidas? -se cruzó de brazos  
 **\- NO LO DECÍA POR ESO...  
** \- ¿Entonces?  
Mientras Mangle discutía con Golden, Felly podía sentir o escuchar más bien como algunas cajas se movían. Por un momento pensó que podían ser ratones no era como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban uno en ese lugar húmedo y abandonado, pero algo en su sistema le decía que no era eso, algo le decía que tenía que salir de ahí.  
\- Mm... ¿Felly?  
\- ¡Ah! -exclamó la animatrónica cuando Blair le tocó el brazo  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, es solo que... ¡Estaba pendiente del contenido de la caja! -hasta ese momento la robot había estado revisando las cajas buscando una famosa pelota  
Pero tal como la vez anterior no encontraron nada y Felly las hizo salir del sótano rápidamente.

 **3 a.m.**  
Sin nada que hacer y sin ganas de volver al sótano, las animatrónicas se sentaron. Todos estaban aburridos y los robots que habían ido a buscar las botellas estaban molestos porque no las pudieron utilizar. Entonces Mike se ofreció a ir a comprar una pelota.  
\- ¿Estás seguro mate? Son las 3 de la mañana  
\- Lo sé Foxy, pero hay tiendas que abren las veinticuatro horas, ¿Sabes? Aunque no tendrías por qué saberlo, pero las hay, y hay una en particular que está más cerca que las demás, igual es un viaje de una hora, pero en mi moto puede ser menos... ¿Estarán bien cierto?  
\- Pff... Por favor Mike, ¿Qué podría salir mal? -dijo Teddy  
Y con eso el guardia se fue a comprar una pelota.

Los animatrónicos se sentaron a esperar a que el guardia regresara y todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por... Se escuchó un gran ruido desde el sótano.  
\- Q-qué...  
Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer un movimiento, Puppet ya se había levantado saliendo disparado hacia el sótano dejando instrucciones que solo Freddy escuchó.  
\- No se preocupen, Puppet y Golden lo tienen todo bajo control... -empezó el oso  
\- Te parece que estoy bajo control, Freddy... -una voz grave y como de ultratumba se escuchó desde el medio del comedor  
Cuando todos miraron ahí parado estaba un conejo alto y de ese color que Felly identificó muy bien, esa era la cosa del amarillo verdoso que había visto la semana pasada.  
\- Eso es...  
Y antes de que cualquiera de los robots pudiera hacer algo, las mesas y las sillas del comedor salieron volando en todas direcciones, junto con los robots.  
\- ¡¿Pero qué?! -antes de que los animatrónicos pudieran pararse, un sonido fuerte y feo se reprodujo por el comedor, como uñas contra una pizarra  
\- ¡Aaah! -los zorros no toleraron el sonido y cayeron de rodillas  
Al minuto siguiente Puppet y Golden Freddy estaban frente al robot.  
 **\- DETÉN EL SONIDO...  
** \- Oh, yo no te obedezco Golden Freddy -el conejo amarillo estiró sus manos sujetando al oso dorado por la cabeza y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, todo en un movimiento rápido  
\- ¡Golden! -gritaron Teddy, Thia y Chica  
El conejo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaban los que habían gritado. Se estiró para alcanzar a Thia, pero su mano nunca la tocó.  
\- NO TE LO DIRÉ DE NUEVO... DETÉN EL SONIDO -Puppet le había dado una patada llevándolo contra una pared y lejos de los demás robots  
\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! -eso solo causó que el conejo se levantara y comenzará a reír de manera perturbadora  
\- BLAIR, THIA Y CHICA LLEVENSE A LOS ZORROS, TEDDY Y BONBON LOS BALLOONS... FREDDY, BONNIE, TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO  
\- Cuenta conmigo -Bonnie chocó su puño con su mano  
\- Debimos advertirles a todos sobre esto...  
\- AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO FREDDY, ¡AHÍ VIENE!  
Eso fue lo último que supieron los demás animatrónicos antes de irse al sótano.

 **4 a.m.**  
Sí, no era el plan más brillante encerrarse en un lugar que prácticamente no tenía salidas, pero fue algo que consideraron cuando ya estaban instalados y además era un lugar desde donde no se escuchaba el sonido que hacía que los zorros sufrieran.  
\- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó Blair a Felly  
\- Sí... Por lo menos no se escucha cerca...  
\- ¿Y ustedes? -siguió la coneja preguntándole a Mangle y a Foxy  
\- También estamos mejor -le aseguró la animatrónica de cabello blanco  
\- Aunque hay que reconocer que este no es el mejor lugar para quedarse con esa cosa suelta -comentó Teddy  
Todos asintieron con sus pensamientos en cosas malas y peligrosas que podrían pasarles.  
\- Y hablando de eso... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos atacó y por qué nos quiere atacar? -preguntaron Blair y Felly en dirección al oso  
\- Ni yo lo sé muy bien... Ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero sé que algo malo pasó entre esa cosa y Golden Freddy...  
\- Eh, sí, nos quedó bastante claro cuando lo mandó a volar al otro lado del comedor -la animatrónica de cabello rojo se cruzó de brazos  
\- O sea que en definitiva no sabes nada nuevo... -concluyó la coneja  
\- No... Eso fue todo lo que me dijo Freddy cuando le pregunté...  
\- Ese maldito... ¡¿Sabía que iba a pasar esto y no nos dijo nada?! -comenzó Felly  
\- No creo que supiera que esto iba a pasar sis, si ese hubiera sido el caso nos lo hubiera dicho  
\- Yo también lo creo -lo apoyó Chica  
\- Si ustedes lo dicen...  
\- Más importante, ¿Ninguno de los tres puede escuchar algo de lo que está pasando allá arriba? -preguntó Teddy  
Los tres negaron con la cabeza.  
\- Solo podemos escuchar un zumbido... A estas alturas, esos tres están por su cuenta -Mangle miró al suelo y Foxy golpeó la pared cercana con su mano  
No le gustaba ni un poco no poder ayudar a los demás a detener al conejo amarillo.

 **Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento...  
** \- ¡Por fin! Un viaje de media hora por una pelota... Y ahora que lo pienso, si alguno de ellos me tira la pelota... ¿Me mata? ¿Me dejan una contusión? Creo que un moretón es por lo menos que aspiro -con un suspiro el guardia se dirigió a la puerta de entrada  
Había logrado abrir una cuando apareció Freddy en el pasillo, y no como si lo fuera a recibir o algo, sino que como si lo hubiesen empujado desde el comedor.  
\- ¡Un humano! Interesante  
Mike tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para reconocer al robot que le hablaba, muy pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no lo había visto antes y no supo qué hacer, hasta que el animatrónico se lanzó en una carrera hacia él.  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
\- ¡Muévete Mike! -el guardia pudo escuchar la voz de Bonnie en algún lugar detrás del robot que corría hacia él, pero no alcanzaba a reaccionar  
Se escuchó un ruido de vidrio rompiéndose cuando el conejo chocó con todo su impulso contra las puertas que se hicieron añicos frente a su peso. Mike podía sentirse aprisionado en metal, como si estuviera en una jaula de brazos metálicos... Para su buena fortuna no eran los del conejo amarillo.  
\- ¿Está bien señor Schmidt? -Freddy se había lanzado justo a tiempo para sacarlo del camino y cubrirlo de los vidrios de la puerta  
\- Buu... ¿Desde cuándo eres más rápido que yo, eh Freddy?  
\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!  
\- Cálmate Mike, ahora no hay tiempo de explicarte mucho...  
\- ¡¿De qué me estás hablando Bonnie?! ¡Esa cosa acaba de romper la puerta principal!  
\- ¡Sí, y se está levantando, ven Mike! -Bonnie tomó al guardia y se lo arrojó a los hombros antes de salir corriendo pasillo adentro  
Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de los fuertes ruidos detrás de él, bajó al moreno.  
\- Mike vete al sótano, ahí te encontrarás con los demás... Ellos te mantendrán seguro y así no nos estorbaras  
\- ¿Así sin ninguna explicación? - el guardia intentó por última vez entender lo que estaba pasando  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora vete!  
\- Gracias por decirme a dónde se fueron a ocultar esas pequeñas molestias conejito -el conejo amarillo estaba detrás de ellos y tomó a Bonnie por las orejas lanzándolo hacia atrás  
 _Corre..._  
Mike habría jurado que escuchó una voz entre tanta conmoción y decidió hacerle caso y correr en dirección al sótano a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, cuando se volteó por última vez antes de perder de vista todo, pudo ver cómo Puppet chocaba con el animatrónico agresivo contra la pared.

 **5 a.m.**

\- Que... Esta... ¡¿Pasando aquí?! -el guardia recuperaba el aliento mientras le gritaba a los robots en el sótano  
\- ¡Ni nosotros lo sabemos! -soltaron ellos que estaban cada vez más nerviosos por el gran tiempo que les estaba tomando a los otros regresar  
\- ¿Qué está pasando allá arriba?  
\- ¡Por favor dinos qué van ganando!  
\- ¿Por qué no bajan todavía?  
\- Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo...  
\- ¡De a uno! -gritó Mike para que los robots se callaran, no podía responder si le hablaban todos al mismo tiempo  
\- ¿Qué pasó allá arriba, por qué tuviste que correr hasta aquí? -Teddy hizo un buen trabajo resumiendo todas las preguntas en una

Después de todo al principio cuando vieron entrar corriendo al guardia, todos pensaron que les iba a decir que ya podían salir, que estaba todo bajo control y que el conejo diabólico, en palabras de Felly, ya estaba fuera de servicio. Pero ninguno pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando en lugar de lo anterior el guardia comenzó a gritar, dándoles a entender que arriba seguían peleando.

\- Hay un conejo...  
\- Sí, sí, el conejo amarillo verdoso súper amable y simpático  
\- Felly déjalo seguir -la regañó Teddy  
\- Gracias, eh sí, el conejo ese... Bueno, cuando llegue abrí la puerta principal y lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta mi, no sé cuál era su intención, pero la ahora destrozada puerta principal les puede asegurar que no era buena... -los robots abrieron los ojos, mucho, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos- Freddy logró sacarme del camino y luego Bonnie me cargó hasta el inicio del comedor... El conejo escuchó donde estaban ustedes y luego alguien me dijo que corriera y yo corrí y lo último que supe fue que Puppet seguía peleando con el robot desquiciado ese... Y eso es todo  
\- Espera un segundo, acabas de decir que el conejo diabólico... ¡¿Sabe dónde estamos?!  
\- ¡Exacto! ¡Cortesía de Bonnie! -los animatrónicos dieron un salto y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de las escaleras, por donde venía bajando el rey de roma, cubriendo a Mike  
\- ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! -le gritaron Blair, Felly y Chica  
\- Nada... Bueno -el robot arrojó la corbata roja de Bonnie al medio del sótano  
\- ¡Blair no! -Felly y Mangle alcanzaron a sujetarla antes de que se lanzara al otro robot  
\- ¡Oh! Tal vez todos ustedes juntos den más pelea que esos tres... -el conejo amarillo ladeó la cabeza  
\- ¡De hecho vas a lamentar meterte con nosotros, mate! -Foxy fue más rápido que el conejo y lo tiró tambaleándose para atrás con un gancho izquierdo  
Felly que se había adelantado un poco aprovechó el golpe para patear sus piernas fuera de equilibrio y el animatrónico, que cayó sentado en el suelo, recibió una patada en la cara desde el techo de Mangle que saltó hacia atrás y fuera del alcance del conejo amarillo. El robot se quedó acostado en el suelo un rato.  
\- Vaya, pero si son muy buenos y rápidos -aparte de desencajarle la mandíbula un centímetro, parecía que no le habían hecho ni un rasguño- Quizá ustedes tres podrían entretenerme el tiempo suficiente... Quizás -el conejo rápidamente agarró a Mangle por la pierna más cercana dando una vuelta en el suelo y la lanzó  
La animatrónica se arrastró por el suelo hasta que Thia la atrapó. Luego intentó con Foxy, pero el zorro con el parche levantado estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos y esquivó la patada fácilmente, lo que lo dejó al alcance de Felly y ella no lo pudo esquivar completamente. El conejo alcanzó a agarrarle el pelo.  
\- Si crees que eso me va a doler...  
\- Tal vez no esto, pero si te retuerzo el cuello entonces desconectaría tu sistema ¿No?  
\- ¡No desconectaras a nadie hoy! -Bonnie y Freddy tomaron cada uno un brazo del conejo amarillo, Freddy retorció su brazo derecho más de lo normal para que soltara a la animatrónica  
\- ¡Bonnie! -Blair estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano, un poco despeinado y con la ropa rota en algunos lugares, pero bien  
\- Si creíste que esto -Bonnie hizo un signo despectivo en dirección al conejo amarillo- iba a detenerme ¡Te equivocabas hermana!  
\- ¿En serio? Porque como yo lo veo se necesitan dos se ustedes solo para inmovilizar mis brazos...  
\- ¡Cállate! -Freddy siguió retorciendo el brazo hasta que quedó completamente volteado  
\- Oh, no necesitas ser tan agresivo Freddy -el conejo amarillo se volvió a reír con esa risa perturbadora  
 **\- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!**  
Todos los animatrónicos se voltearon para mirar a Golden Freddy que ahora tenía nada más ni nada menos que su endoesqueleto lo que le permitía estar de pie en una pose amenazadora contra el conejo sostenido por los otros dos robots. Era más alto que Freddy y Puppet, casi no cabía en el sótano, pero el conejo amarillo no se quedaba atrás.  
\- ¿Así que por fin vienes a jugar? ¿Ahora que tus amiguitos no pudieron detenerme?  
 **\- NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR, SI YO CAIGO ESTA VEZ, TÚ CAES CONMIGO  
** \- Mm... Déjame pensarlo, que te parece si ¿No? ¡Púdrete Golden Freddy! -el conejo amarillo se soltó de los otros dos, que todavía estaban sorprendidos de ver a Golden usando su endoesqueleto para correr hacia el conejo  
 **\- ¡NO VOLVERÁS A LASTIMAR A NADIE SPINGTRAP!**  
\- ¡Eso es muy hipócrita viniendo de ti Freddbear!  
Ambos animatrónicos corrieron contra el otro, pero el sonido del choque nunca llegó. Ambos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Ahora respuestas! ;) :

1.- Súper bien? XD

2.- Era rosa babie y se supone que de piña... n.n

3.- Eh... regalos! nah, mentira, porque... pues porque... es un día en el que puedes recibir cariño n.n (y si no te saludan pues... a llorar, no?)

4.- La vi un pelito más grande... y sería, a lo mejor en otros países se veía mejor?

5.- Que el FNAF 4 y el SL están estrechamente relacionados, quizá esa habitación secreta (asquerosamente tediosa de desbloquear) donde se pueden activar las cámaras sea la habitación del señor Afton? así vigilaba al pobre niño

6.- Puede ser, si hay una sola voz en todo el juego (o para mí un solo fantasma, la niña loca) puede ser perfectamente el malo encubierto, porque claramente al final nombran a baby en tercera persona dando a entender que no tenía nada que ver...

Muchas gracias por los saludos! #HayunpocodecopyrightensucomentarioXD

* * *

Que tengan una muy buena semana a todos! Sé que el cap quedó en un momento interesante y no da mayores explicaciones, pero duerman tranquilos porque llegarán! Gracias por leer! Y que tengan una buena semana! n.n Bye!


	69. El principio del fin

Hola otra vez! traemos la segunda parte del final y prólogo de la tercera y ÚLTIMA temporada de este fic ;) ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **El principio del fin:**

\- ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿A dónde fueron?! ¡Freddy di algo! ¡¿Puppet?! -Teddy comenzó a preguntar, fue el primero en reaccionar y luego los demás animatrónicos también comenzaron a hacer sus propias preguntas  
Pero en el fondo todos querían saber lo mismo, ¿Quién era Spingtrap? ¿Y por qué odiaba tanto a Golden Freddy? Esta vez Freddy no esperó la confirmación de Puppet, ni siquiera estaba Golden para detenerlo así que comenzó a hablar.  
\- Solo para que conste, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto del silencio...  
\- Sí, sí, sí, ¡Pero aun así no hiciste nada por evitarlo y mira cómo terminó todo!  
\- Felly... -empezó Teddy  
\- Sí, ya se, lo dejó terminar... -la animatrónica se cruzó de brazos  
Freddy solo suspiró antes de seguir con la historia.  
\- Hace un tiempo, por lo que nos contó Golden Freddy, hubo un incidente en una de las pizzerías...  
\- Espera un segundo, o sea que... ¿Hubo otra pizzería? -preguntó Thia  
\- ¡Thia, por supuesto que hubo otra pizzería, la pizzería de Jeremy!  
\- BonBon, no creo que Freddy se esté refiriendo a esa pizzería, o a ese incidente... -intervino Teddy levantando una ceja y haciéndolo callar para que el otro oso pudiera continuar  
\- Sí, no me refiero a la de Jeremy, sino a otra más antigua...  
 _¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?  
_ Freddy ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Puppet, simplemente se limitó a seguir hablando.  
\- Bueno, en ese lugar, por lo que nos dijo Golden, algo malo pasó... Él… mordió a un niño...  
\- ¿Por él te refieres a Spingtrap? -intentó Mangle  
\- No, por él me refiero a Golden Freddy...  
Todos abrieron la boca, cerrándola inmediatamente sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su sistema.  
\- No nos dijo por qué lo hizo, solo que pasó y...  
\- No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con Spingtrap -la coneja sacudió la cabeza  
\- Iba a llegar a eso... En ese momento en el escenario estaban Golden y Spingtrap... Los testigos estaban en shock, creo que algo así me dijo, y cuando fueron a llamar al encargado, de alguna manera, Golden se las arregló para inculpar a Spingtrap, el único animatrónico en el escenario con él... Al conejo dorado lo sacaron de funcionamiento inmediatamente y una semana después a Golden Freddy lo desmantelaron por si acaso... El lugar cerró no mucho después  
\- ¿Y el niño sobrevivió? -preguntó el guardia que se había ido a sentar a la escalera  
\- Eso no lo sé  
\- O sea, me estás diciendo que la razón por la que Spingtrap odia tanto a Golden es porque lo inculpó de morder a alguien, ¿No? -continuó el moreno luego de pensar un momento  
El oso solo asintió.  
\- No es que lo esté defendiendo, pero ¿No tiene un poco de razón en estar molesto?  
\- ¡Mike intentó atacarte! -le dijo Bonnie  
\- ¡Y por eso digo que no lo estoy defendiendo! Pero podemos entenderlo un poco ¿No?  
\- Creo que Mike podría tener razón, porque en otras palabras estás diciéndonos que estamos pagando por los errores de Golden Freddy ¿No? Pues a mí no me parece -el oso más bajo se cruzó de brazos  
\- Ya no se puede hacer nada con lo que pasó, y hay algo que me da vueltas... ¿Por qué Spingtrap es tan fuerte? -preguntó Felly  
\- Dentro de los animatrónicos los osos y los conejos son los más fuertes, Golden y Spingtrap no son la excepción  
\- ¡Pero era más fuerte que tú y Bonnie juntos! -insistió la animatrónica de cabello rojo  
\- Los modelos dorados eran únicos y más pesados que los demás... Eso me dijo Golden  
\- ¿Sabes a dónde se fueron? -Blair señaló parándose donde debieron haber chocado ambos robots  
Freddy negó con la cabeza.  
\- Tu Puppet, ¿Lo sabes?, ¿Como sabias todo esto y decidiste no decir nada y votar en contra de decirnos algo? -preguntó la coneja con molestia  
Puppet también negó con la cabeza sin dar ninguna explicación lo que hizo enojar más a Blair.  
\- Y... Ahora que tiene a Golden Freddy, ¿Spingtrap nos dejará en paz? –intentó Thia  
\- Tal vez -concluyó Freddy relajándose un poco  
No le hacía gracia que Golden se hubiera sacrificado por todos, pero era cierto lo que había dicho Teddy, él había empezado todo eso y era justo que él lo terminara. Pero relajarse había probado ser un error que descubrirían años después.

Como era de esperarse no volvieron a saber del oso o el conejo dorado de nuevo. Habían pasado conversando en el sótano tanto tiempo que no notaron la hora y los empleados del turno de mañana habían llegado. Y lo notaron por los gritos al darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba el local. La puerta de entrada rota, la mitad de las mesas y sillas del comedor rotas y todo sin mencionar los agujeros en la pared, huellas de los choques entre los robots. Los empleados no habían encontrado ninguna explicación lógica para el estado de todo y los dueños del local no encontraron nada mejor que culpar a Mike de alguna manera "manipular los sistemas de los animatrónicos" y que los robots se descontrolaran causando los destrozos. En otras palabras, el guardia fue despedido bajo esos motivos y el lugar cerró una semana para hacer las reparaciones correspondientes.

Durante ese tiempo los animatrónicos no supieron mucho porque en cuanto descubrieron que estaban todos los robots en ese lugar y no en el almacén como los dueños de Fazbear Entertaiment creían, fueron desconectados y dejados en el sótano mientras se hacían las reparaciones arriba. Dos semanas después el local estaba cerrando definitivamente. Habían alcanzado a abrir una semana para que los rumores comenzaran a expandirse, que los robots eran agresivos, que habían causado destrozos, incluso que había desaparecido una persona durante la noche y que no se había vuelto a saber de ella. Todo eso fue reduciendo la clientela del lugar que no pudo resistir los gastos de las reparaciones sin que llegaran más clientes y se vio obligada a cerrar.

Lo que pasó luego solo los viejos pudieron verlo. Ellos, los animatrónicos Old con su función especial, o antigua, más bien, para apagarse a voluntad sin mayor esfuerzo también funcionaba para el otro lado, podían encenderse a voluntad. Los sacaron del sótano y los volvieron a dejar en ese famoso almacén de donde habían logrado salir por el camión, pero ahora todo era diferente. Los Toys estaban desconectados, sin la llave para reiniciar el sistema, no había posibilidades de que se movieran y los Old no estaban en mejores condiciones, si es que su batería no se había fundido definitivamente, como mínimo estaba completamente descargada, lo que no les permitía moverse, solo ver lo que estaba pasando. Entre los momentos en que estuvieron despiertos, lo único que supieron fue que pasaron un tiempo considerable encerrados en ese lugar, cuánto exactamente, no podían decir.

Hasta que un día fueron a buscarlos a todos y los dejaron en otro local que ellos no reconocieron a simple vista. Llegó un empleado y reinició todos los sistemas comprobando los daños que por fortuna no había porque las instrucciones eran que los dañados serían puestos fuera de servicio definitivamente. Los dejaron en el recibidor del lugar y luego de ocho horas de una merecida carga de batería, los robots estaban listos para moverse de nuevo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayan despedido a Mike! -fue lo primero que exclamaron los conejos  
\- Reclamar por eso ya no es una opción chicos, creo que pasó hace algún tiempo... ¿Verdad? -preguntó Teddy mientras ayudaba a Thia a desconectarse de los cargadores  
\- Sí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo, pero fue bastante -respondió Freddy mirando a sus alrededores y luego a Puppet  
 _No siento nada fuera de lo normal si eso es lo que me vas a preguntar... Ni Golden Freddy o Spingtrap, y aún así este lugar no me gusta ni un poco...  
_ \- Sí, creo que puedo entender el sentimiento -respondió el oso ganándose una mirada de los otros robots que no podían escuchar la conversación- Puppet dice que este lugar es...  
\- ¿Terrorífico? -empezó Blair  
\- ¿O más asqueroso que el otro? Y créeme que eso es mucho decir... -terminó Felly  
\- Ambas...  
Los animatrónicos se decidieron a visitar cada rincón, como siempre.

Hasta ahora el lugar les había parecido conocido de alguna manera, pero no podían decir por qué, además era difícil porque era todo completamente diferente a lo que habían visto anteriormente. Todo era mucho más tétrico de lo que jamás había sido, lugares exageradamente amplios, un montón de ruidos por todos lados y a todo eso había que añadirle que todo parecía una retorcida versión de las pizzerías que habían conocido hasta ahora, máquinas de juego en mal estado que iluminaban periódicamente los pasillos, y lo peor de todo eran las partes de animatrónicos esparcidas por todos lados, replicas exactas de metal, la cabeza de Foxy, la cabeza de Freddy, la cabeza de Chica, pero cuando siguieron avanzando por los pasillos...

\- E-ese es...  
\- Golden Freddy... -todos se quedaron mirando al que una vez fue el animatrónico a cargo de todos ellos, el que había desparecido quizá hace cuánto tiempo atrás junto a Spingtrap, atravesado por un fierro que lo mantenía en pie en una posición grotesca  
Ahí estaba, sin orejas, sin ojos, sin ninguna extremidad, solo su cabeza y su torso. Puppet fue el único que se acercó a él, puso su mano izquierda en el costado de la cabeza del oso, apenas rozándolo con dos de sus dedos. Un minuto en silencio pasó el animatrónico de cabello negro con los ojos cerrados antes de retirar su mano y negar con la cabeza.  
\- SU SISTEMA FUE COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDO... GOLDEN FREDDY YA NO EXISTE...

* * *

Yeii... Teorías otra vez ¬¬ :

1.- primer mini juego (auto morado): según yo... (y no es que mi entendimiento sea super XD) creo que representa o deja claro que el niño que llora es la primera y única victima del hombre morado, es decir, que lo mata a él primero y a parte de cualquier otro y Puppet salta porque él representa al primer niño entre los animatrónicos; segundo mini juego (Foxy): este mini juego ocurre en el uno y tiene sentido que los niños celebren a Foxy porque a mi parecer es el más entretenido, y arroja pistas sobre quién daño a los niños, este personaje (muy HD*) que es el hombre morado; tercer mini juego (del supuesto "Freddy"): yo creo que representa que Puppet estaba en la pizzería del 1, como se puede ver en las cinemáticas del mismo juego; cuarto mini juego (Puppet): este está más fácil representa claramente cómo se las ingenió el primer niño para "salvar" (o lo que él creía que era salvar) a los otros cuatro niños

Y listo :D muchas teorías por hoy!

* * *

Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Un minuto de silencio por Golden Freddy (hace saludo del Sinsajo, saca luz de su varita y saluda a lo Spock "larga vida y prosperidad";) ) ... Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Bye! u.u


	70. Cuentos de terror

Ok, primero que todo y antes que nada... Lo siento mucho x2! Sí, desaparecí la semana pasada, pero porque empecé con las tres semanas de pruebas, que todavía no terminan T.T, y ha sido un caos! No tuve tiempo de escribir, de hecho recién pude terminar este episodio que era para el lunes el jueves! El jueves! :( y bueno, ayer se me pasó la tarde también así que el cap llega hoy temprano y llega doble! Sí, en breve estaré subiendo la noche 1 (por tercera vez.. jaja) un par de cosas sobre ese capítulo es que quedó muy corto y no muy interesante, pero no porque yo no quisiera sino que porque concuerda con la noche 1 del FNAF 3 XD

Y sin más que agregar... pasemos al cap!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :) Y! Para este capítulo leí unas cuantas creepypastas así que si encuentran algún parecido, ya saben de dónde saqué la idea ;)**

* * *

 **Cuentos de terror**

\- ¡Hola Mike! -lo saludaron Blair y BonBon  
\- ¡Hola conejos!  
\- Parece contento señor Schmidt  
\- Pues lo estoy Freddy  
\- ¿Te importaría decirnos el por qué? -Teddy levantó una ceja, los osos no eran conocidos por su paciencia y entre los dos, Teddy era sin duda el más impaciente y no le gustaba ver interrumpido su juego de damas con Freddy por las enigmáticas respuestas de Mike  
\- Pues verán, tengo una tradición...  
\- ¿Tradición? -preguntó BonBon  
\- Es algo que pasas de generación en generación entre tu familia, aunque en mi caso es entre mi grupo de amigos...  
\- ¿Y en qué consiste esta tradición? -preguntó Thia que también se había acercado y se había sentado en el comedor para escuchar a Mike  
\- Verán por estas fechas es costumbre que uno del grupo cuente historias de terror, nos reunimos en la casa y estamos a oscuras por las horas que nos tome contar las historias  
\- ¿D-dijiste historias de terror? -empezó Chica  
\- C-creo que ya no quiero saber de qué va la tradición... -Thia comenzó a levantarse también de su silla  
\- ¿Oh? ¿No me digan que le tienen miedo a las historias de terror? ¡Si son robots!  
\- ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡Que seamos de metal no significa que no podamos sentir miedo! -se defendió Thia  
\- De hecho, Thia, creo que eso es exactamente lo que significa... -Mike la miró seriamente  
\- B-bueno, Mike espero que te vaya bien en tu tradición y eso, pero no creo que sea necesario seguir hablando del tema -Chica se encaminó a la puerta para irse a la cocina  
\- De hecho, creo que sería divertido ver con qué clase de historia sales Mike, ¡Cuéntanos para escucharlas! -Felly se levantó con entusiasmo  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Si logras asustarnos puede que tengas más éxito en tu reunión! -siguió Blair juntando sus manos  
\- Tienes un punto...  
\- ¡No! ¡No tiene nada! -exclamaron Thia y Chica dirigiéndose a la cocina  
\- ¿Ok?  
\- ¿Puedes contarnos a los demás, no? -preguntó Bonnie

Y así fue como se sentaron en el suelo del comedor, que para el guardia era más cómodo que esas sillas duras, no le sorprendía que los niños estuvieran corriendo todo el día de un lugar a otro de la pizzería, si él tuviera que sentarse en esas sillas, también preferiría estar de pie. Habían corrido las mesas y las sillas hacia las paredes, lo más apegado posible y ahora estaban sentados en un círculo en el medio de la habitación.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos -empezó Foxy  
\- Sí, ya me imagino que clase de recuerdos te trae Foxy -Freddy y Bonnie soltaron una risa ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de Mangle y Foxy  
\- Muy graciosos...  
\- No los estoy entendiendo...  
\- Nada de qué preocuparse Mike, tú solo comienza con las historias -los cortó Teddy antes de que se pusieran a contarle al guardia lo de su juego de verdad o reto hace unos años  
\- Ok, aquí va la primera -el guardia tomó aire, como todos sus amigos, o eso suponía él, había tenido que hacer una pequeña investigación en busca de buenas historias de terror que pudieran asustar a un grupo de adultos jóvenes, y era quizá tan o más difícil que asustar a un grupo de robots- La primera se llama el asesino del machete...  
\- ¿Qué es un machete? -preguntó BonBon ganándose un suspiro de parte de los animatrónicos  
\- Un machete BonBon es un cuchillo grande que se usa generalmente para cortar ramas de árboles... O huesos en carnicerías  
\- Vaya... ¿Y podría cortar metal?  
\- No lo creo -Mike negó con la cabeza en dirección al conejo azul  
\- ¿Ya podemos seguir? -reclamó Felly con impaciencia  
\- De hecho antes de eso, ¿Por qué no apagamos las luces? -sugirió Freddy  
Los animatrónicos y Mike estuvieron de acuerdo.  
\- Bien, sigamos con la historia... Entonces un día, volviendo de su trabajo como enfermera, una chica llamada Lisa...  
\- ¿Quién es Lisa? ¿Existe? -BonBon inclinó la cabeza  
\- Eh... No... Eso decía el periódico de donde saqué la historia  
\- El periódico, ¡¿Te refieres a que es una historia real?! -saltaron Blair y BonBon  
\- ¡¿Van a dejar que cuente la historia o no?! -por su parte Bonnie y Felly estaban dispuestos a poner un poco de cinta adhesiva en las bocas de ese par  
\- Algo así -Mike solo se encogió de hombros- Solo sigamos con la historia ¿Si? Y no más preguntas -el guardia volvió al relato- Entonces, esa noche, Lisa se subió a su auto y lo echó a andar entrando a la carretera que la llevaría a su casa, todo parecía normal aquella noche excepto cuando en mitad del camino vio una especie de siervo, se vio obligada a frenar en seco, y pensando que había goleado al animal...  
\- ¡No, pobre siervo! -exclamó Blair  
\- ¡Es solo una historia! -soltaron los osos esta vez  
\- Mm... Bueno, se bajó del auto para ver si había chocado con algo, para su sorpresa por más que miró, no encontró nada, pero cuando se giró para volver al auto vio sangre en todo el parachoques -BonBon se llevó las manos a la boca mientras todos los demás robots se inclinaban un poco hacia adelante para escuchar mejor al guardia que bajaba cada vez más el tono de voz- No parecía haber rastros de nada, no golpes en el auto, no había más sangre en ninguna otra dirección, todo eso puso nerviosa a Lisa que se metió rápidamente al auto y volvió a la carretera, la chica no había alcanzado a recorrer un kilómetro cuando ¡dio un salto! -algunos robots saltaron, pero porque Mike había aumentado el volumen de su voz de la nada- En el asiento trasero había un sujeto sujetando un machete y cuando Lisa volteó la cabeza...  
De repente el guardia se calló, en el pasillo se podía escuchar cómo se arrastraba algo por el suelo.  
\- ¿Y-y eso q-que es? -preguntó BonBon  
Todos los animatrónicos se alejaron de la entrada del comedor a medida que el sonido se acercaba.  
\- Chicos... debe ser... -intentó Mike antes de que BonBon completara  
\- ¡El asesino del machete!  
Todos menos Freddy, Felly, Foxy y Bonnie se apilaron detrás de Mike.  
\- No...  
Pero en el momento en que el moreno intentaba calmar a los robots, una figura apareció en la puerta con un cuchillo carnicero en la mano.  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? -los gritos se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de Chica preguntando  
\- ¡Les dije que no era un asesino! -soltó Mike  
\- ¿Asesino? ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Mm... No creo que debas saberlo, de todas maneras, ¿Qué haces con un cuchillo tan grande? -Bonnie le cambio el tema  
\- Mm, debo cortar masa... ¡No es la primera vez que lo hago! ¡Y este cuchillo es más cómodo! ¡Además no tengo que darles explicaciones a ustedes si se están asustando solos! ¡Solo venía a preguntarles si querían pizza! -y con eso Chica se fue y no volvió  
\- Yo quería pizza...  
\- Ya fue Mike... ¿Tienes otra historia? -empezó Felly  
\- Sí, pero...  
\- ¡Queremos otra historia! -gritaron los animatrónicos, incluidos los que estaban detrás del guardia  
\- Está bien -con un suspiro Mike empezó con la segunda historia- Esta se llama '¿Estás ahí?' John era un sujeto cualquiera...  
\- Otro sujeto cualquiera que no existe -comentó BonBon  
\- Sí, exacto, ahora déjame continuar -lo apuró Mike- Como iba diciendo, John llego a su casa donde vivía solo, pero estaba aburrido de su rutina así es que se decidió por probar un juego que le habían contado ese mismo día sus compañeros de trabajo, el juego consistía en preguntar tres veces si había alguien en la habitación con él y luego si le confirmaban...  
\- Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué alguien que además vive solo, jugaría ese estúpido juego? -preguntó Teddy  
\- Porque hay gente estúpida Teddy  
\- ¿Como tú y tu tradición de contar historias de terror? -le devolvió Bonnie  
\- Sí, muy gracioso conejo morado, pero yo no vivo solo y no soy estúpido -el guardia se cruzó de brazos  
\- ¿Cómo sabia el sujeto que había alguien con él? -preguntó Felly haciendo que el guardia volviera a la historia  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que debía estar con él? -preguntó también Blair  
\- Mm, un ente, un demonio, un fantasma, ¿Algo sobrenatural? -Mike inclinó la cabeza y acto seguido se encogió de hombros ante las preguntas que podía leer en la frente de la coneja, pero que decidió ignorar para responder la otra pregunta y poder así continuar la historia- y sabía que había alguien con él porque después de preguntar las tres veces si recibía dos golpes seguidos era un sí y si no recibía nada entonces estaba todo bien, ahora lo importante era la siguiente parte del juego -siguió el guardia cuando vio que tenía la atención de los robots nuevamente- la siguiente pregunta era crucial, si no recibía nada entonces debía intentarlo al día siguiente, pero si escuchaba los dos golpes seguidos... Entonces debía preguntar si lo que estaba con él iba a hacerle daño o no, eran dos golpes para no y tres golpes para sí...  
Los robots no se dieron cuenta, pero en ese momento se había puesto a llover y se formaba una pequeña tormenta afuera, con mucho viento.  
\- ¿Y s-si la respuesta era sí? -la historia y el ambiente habían logrado por llegar también a Mangle  
\- Se apagaban las luces de la habitación -siguió el guardia  
\- Es ridículo Mike, simplemente un estúpido juego, qué te puede pasar por decir "¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás ahí?" -soltó Teddy antes de que el moreno pudiera seguir hablando  
Pero entonces se escuchó un golpe en el comedor.  
\- ¡¿Eh?! -saltaron todos y por un momento también Mike  
\- ¡Teddy! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirlo las tres veces?! -se quejaron Mangle, BonBon y Blair  
\- ¡Es ridículo!  
\- Shhhhh -Foxy pidió silencio mientras se podía escuchar en el comedor el segundo golpe  
\- ¡Aaaaaahh!  
\- ¡Teddy! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Ahora vendrá esa cosa y nos hará algo! -le gritó Blair  
\- No, ¿Quieres confirmar? Seguiremos con esto...  
\- ¡Teddy no!  
\- ¿Vas a hacernos daño? -pero antes de que el grito de Mangle lo hiciera detenerse, el oso ya había hecho la segunda pregunta  
Se escuchó el primer golpe. Y el segundo un poco después resonó en el silencio que había invadido el comedor.  
\- Deben ser Chica y Thia -dijo Mike, que sin saberlo había llegado a la misma conclusión que Freddy que se había levantado sin que nadie lo notara para revisar los alrededores, encontrándolos vacíos y a las dos supuestas culpables horneando cupcakes en la cocina  
\- ¿D-dónde está Freddy? -Teddy había mirado para el lado para encontrar apoyo en que toda esa idea era ridícula mientras escuchaban el tercer golpe y el pánico aumentaba  
Se corto la luz.  
\- ¡No! ¡La cosa se llevó a Freddy! ¡Es el primero en caer y seguimos nosotros! -gritó BonBon activando su linterna al igual que los otros  
\- Al menos tiene un gusto horrible al llevárselo a él primero, ¡Foxy puede que hasta te salves! -soltó Felly para aligerar la tensión, aunque también empezaba a dudar por dentro sobre la seguridad de Freddy hasta que...  
\- Yo ya confirmé que no eran ellas, están en la cocina... ¿Y qué se supone que me pasó? ¿Y por qué tendría mal gusto el ente? -Freddy se cruzó de brazos  
Todos miraron al oso con sorpresa, alivio y terror.  
\- Mm... -mientras Mike volvía a pensar que estaba pasando, se escuchó un cuarto golpe  
\- ¡¿Q-qué significa el cuarto golpe Mike?!  
\- Significa que moriremos para mañana...  
Todos los animatrónicos abrieron mucho sus ojos y se quedaron mirando al guardia  
\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡No! ¡Era broma! Significa que el viento -el moreno abrió una ventana del comedor y entró agua de la lluvia empujada por el viento, junto con una rama que casi le da a Mike en la cara, tuvo que retroceder- He ahí al culpable, una rama contra la ventana...  
\- A-así que era eso...  
Los robots se relajaron de nuevo y contra sus deseos convencieron a Mike para que les contara una última historia.  
\- ¡Muy bien! Esta historia se llama, oscuridad...  
\- P-perfecto -soltó BonBon  
\- Sí, bueno, Sam era un tipo valiente y normal, es por eso que no retrocedió cuando se vio obligado a arrendar una habitación en un antiguo edificio, lo que no se esperaba era que a la semana empezaran a apagarse las luces solas, y ojalá se hubiera quedado solo ahí, a las dos semanas comenzó a ver una figura parada en la oscuridad cuando se apagaban las luces justo después de que él las hubiera apagado  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
\- Y después de la tercera semana... -pero el guardia no pudo decir nada más porque cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación él, Felly y Foxy que estaban de cara al pasillo vieron a una figura alta y negra iluminarse en la entrada del comedor  
\- ¡¿Q-q-qué es eso?! -gritó la animatrónica alertando a los demás que al ver la figura parada en la entrada perdieron el control y se fueron todos a la pared opuesta aplastando a los zorros y al guardia  
\- ¿Y ahora qué les pasa? -Freddy otra vez se hizo presente en el comedor  
\- ¡¿Cuándo desapareciste?! -empezó Teddy  
\- Fui a ver a Chica que estaba llamando, ¿Fui el único que escuchó?  
\- ¡Debes dejar de apagar el sonido de tu sistema mate!  
\- ¿Y tu sombrero? -preguntó Felly  
\- Se llenó de harina, tuve que sacármelo...  
\- ¡Fue suficiente! -el moreno se escabulló entre partes de metal y se despidió de los animatrónicos- ¡Suficiente terror por hoy! ¡Me voy a casa!  
\- ¡Mike no te enfades! -empezaron los consejos  
\- No me enfado, pero son las 6:30 y no me pagan extra, así que me voy  
El guardia fue a la oficina por sus cosas y momentos después se despidió de los robots en el comedor. Luego salió al recibidor y caminó en dirección a la puerta principal.  
\- Jijijijiji  
Mike se dio la vuelta lentamente. Detrás de él había un niño riéndose. El guardia consideró que habían sido demasiados sustos y que estaba alucinando. Aun así salió de la pizzería rápidamente y no volvió a entrar.  
\- D-Dan...  
\- ¿Mike? ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco... -el moreno pudo escuchar el suspiro desde el otro lado- No me digas que leíste tus famosas historias de terror en esa pizzería y terminaste asustándote solo  
\- ¿No?  
Otro suspiro.  
\- ¿Que quieres Mike?  
\- ¿Me vienes a buscar? No me apetece irme en moto por la carretera  
\- Ahórrate las palabras  
\- Dan...  
\- No en serio Mike, ahórrate las palabras, me faltan cinco minutos para llegar a buscarte  
\- ¡¿Huh?!  
\- ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar que condujeras la moto, a la velocidad que te gusta conducir la moto, con esta tormenta? Ni hablar, le dije a Roger que se llevará la moto  
\- Eres perfecto  
\- Aja, tú solo espera un poco...  
Y con eso el guardia se fue a su casa a empezar con la tradición de los cuentos de terror.


	71. Noche 1: La Pared

Y como ya había dicho el segundo capítulo...

Por cierto, los spin-offs de Mike están contados con los dedos de una mano! Y con Jeremy ya solo queda un spin-off final (a que no adivinan cuál :3 )

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 1: La pared**

Las siguientes 24 horas los animatrónicos la pasaron revisando cada rincón del lugar en busca de Spingtrap o una señal de que estuvo ahí. Terminaron aprendiéndose la ubicación de cada cosa en la atracción de terror, como habían visto que se llamaba en el recorte de periódico en el recibidor. A parte de eso, no había señal del conejo dorado, lo que les hacía volver al montón de preguntas que tenían desde que habían puesto el primer pie en ese local... ¿Qué demonios había pasado entre Spingtrap y Golden? Y si sabían cómo había terminado el segundo, ¿Qué había pasado con el primero?

Los empleados durante el día solo les pedían ayuda para mover algunas cosas y luego no paraban de murmurar, el resto del tiempo los ignoraban o por lo menos los trabajadores más viejos, los otros estaban fascinados con la posibilidad de la atracción de terror completamente funcional con robots deambulando y causando sustos a los clientes.

Como fuera ya había caído la noche y decidieron refugiarse en una habitación alejada de las cabezas de animatrónicos así que se fueron al lado opuesto del edificio y se encerraron en una habitación a descansar del ajetreo del día. Esta vez a nadie le interesaba conocer al guardia nocturno que trabajaba en el lugar desde la semana pasada. Así que se limitaron a escuchar sus movimientos, y por escuchar sus movimientos se referirán prácticamente a escuchar la llamada telefónica.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto para otra noche! ¡Te prometo que será mucho más interesante esta vez! -era una voz que los animatrónicos no habían escuchado hasta ahora en las llamadas telefónicas- Encontramos algunas reliquias geniales este fin de semana -era parte de lo que rumoreaban los empleados del día- Y estamos siguiendo una nueva pista ahora mismo...  
\- ¿A qué se refiere con una pista? ¿Una pista de qué exactamente? -preguntó Teddy  
\- Ni idea, tal vez si escuchamos el resto de la conversación nos sirva de algo -le contestó Freddy encogiéndose de hombros  
Así que siguieron escuchando.  
\- ... ¡Que todo funcione y que nada se incendie! Cuando el lugar abra, la gente ingresará por el extremo opuesto del edificio y harán su camino hasta ti, pasándote y luego estará la salida, sí, ¡Oficialmente te has convertido en parte de la atracción! Y la protagonizaras como... ¡El guardia de seguridad!  
\- Conozco esa voz...  
\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haces Blair, la estuvimos escuchando todo el día! ¡Es Christian, el tipo no se callaba! -se quejó Felly  
\- A mí me pareció simpático -la coneja se cruzó de brazos  
\- Sí, porque era como un BonBon humano, aunque podría asegurar que más listo  
\- ¡Felly!  
\- ¡Oye!  
\- ¿Dejen escuchar si? Todavía tenemos que ver de que estaba hablando cuando dijo pista -Freddy no tenía ganas de tener paciencia con ellos en ese momento  
\- ... ahora déjame contarte acerca de lo que hay de nuevo... Encontramos otro montón de dibujos, siempre agradables, ¡Y una cabeza de Foxy! Que sabemos no es auténtica, porque, pues porque la real está...  
\- ¡En mi por supuesto! -soltó Foxy con molestia, no le gustaba ni un poquito tener su cabeza colgada de una pared, aunque no fuera real  
\- Lo sabemos Foxy, lo sabemos -le aseguró Mangle poniendo sus manos en los hombros del zorro  
\- Y encontramos un ventilador de mesa, muy de la vieja escuela, de metal, cuidado con los dedos... Ahora mismo el lugar es básicamente, tú sabes, luces y accesorios tenebrosos, pero creemos que no está del todo mal por ahora...  
\- ¿Están bromeando? ¡Este lugar no da miedo! ¡Más bien da asco! Es un lugar de cuarta -podían escuchar exclamar al guardia, suponían  
\- ... Pero de todas maneras, como dije, estamos siguiendo una pista muy buena en estos momentos para encontrar ese algo que nos falta... Un tipo que ayudó a diseñar el edificio dice que hubo como una habitación extra que quedó tapiada o algo por el estilo, así que vamos a echar un vistazo y ver lo que podemos encontrar...  
\- ¿A qué se refiere con que les falta algo? ¿No les basta un edificio escalofriante y un montón de robots deambulando por el lugar? -gritaba otra vez el guardia  
\- De hecho es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿Nosotros no somos suficientes? -preguntó Thia  
\- Más importante es qué es exactamente lo que están buscando, algo de todo esto no me da buena espina -comentó Bonnie antes de que siguieran escuchando la llamada  
\- ... Algunos de estos equipos apenas funcionan, yo no estaba bromeando sobre el fuego, es un riesgo real, la cosa más importante que querrás tener en cuenta es la ventilación, mira, este lugar te dará miedo, y si dejas la ventilación fuera de línea, a continuación, ¡Comenzaras a ver algunas cosas muy locas amigo! Mantén ese aire fluyendo...  
\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡Dios, qué asco de lugar! ¡Pensé que iban a reparar eso! -el guardia al menos tenía en común con los otros dos que se quejaba del estado del lugar, pero en realidad no era algo que los animatrónicos pudieran culpar, generalmente los locales eran un asco

Poco después la llamada se cortó y los robots decidieron desconectarse para ahorrar energía.

A la mañana siguiente los empleados estaban un poco inquietos, algunos estaban muy emocionados y otros se oponían un poco a la idea. Los robots tardaron en averiguar lo que querían hacer. Cuando lo hicieron, la llamada que habían escuchado volvió a sus memorias, los empleados se habían organizado para botar la pared de la habitación que había sido tapiada, la misma que mencionaba Christian en su llamada anterior y lo harían esa misma tarde, creyendo que allí encontrarían algo mucho más aterrador que un montón de robots en un lugar poco iluminado.

Esa tarde los animatrónicos se volvieron a meter en la habitación que habían escogido y escucharon lo que pasaba afuera, como los empleados golpeaban la pared y como, tres horas después, celebraban porque habían hecho un agujero decentemente grande. Estuvieron unos diez minutos decidiendo quien debía entrar primero. Todo iba bien hasta que unos 20 minutos después de que hubieran abierto el espacio, Puppet se paró de la nada y al mismo tiempo algunos gritos ahogados se escucharon fuera, entonces el animatrónico de cabello negro habló.

\- SPINGTRAP  
Una palabra bastó para que todos los robots comprendieran que no estaban solos y que estaban en peligro otra vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Que tengan una excelente semana! Yo seguiré estudiando T.T, Bye!


	72. Noche 2: El retorno de Spingtrap

Ja, ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi se me olvida cómo publicar! T-T no, pero en serio, lo siento! De verdad que lo único que quiero por el momento son mis vacaciones (cosa que no pasará hasta enero u.u) este final de semestre está muy pesado y recién tengo una especie de break para subir este capítulo... eso me ha llevado a tomar una decisión... No habrá más spin-offs, no quiero que esto se alargue tanto ni para mi ni para ustedes, así que desde ahora en adelante, los lunes subiré las noches que quedan y listo! Mi plan no es llegar más allá de la segunda semana de febrero con esta historia y pienso cumplir eso... así que desde ahora, retomaremos con la historia y así hasta el final... excepto en enero donde desapareceré el 23 y el 30 porque me iré de vacaciones y no podré subir nada n.n

Por supuesto FELIZ NAVIDAD... atrasada solo un poquito!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 2: El retorno de Spingtrap**

Y Puppet tenía razón.  
\- Los empleados de día siguiendo las indicaciones de las grabaciones que habían encontrado, dieron con la puerta tapiada y la derrumbaron dejando un espacio por el que ingresó uno de los encargados y no se le ocurrió nada mejor ¡Que reactivarme! ¿No es genial? -durante el día siguiente, después de pasar una noche preocupándose por el conejo dorado, los animatrónicos se lo encontraron en los pasillos merodeando y poniendo caras a los humanos que trabajaban ahí- Les juro que si pudiera me desharía de todos ustedes en este momento, incluidos estos estúpidos humanos -el conejo bajo la voz mientras los otros empleados movían cajas por todo el lugar- Pero no puedo, eso sería sospechoso, y debo decir que en su lugar... Esta noche promete ser muy divertida

Y las amenazas de Spingtrap no probaron ser más que verdad, cuando el personal comenzó a abandonar el edificio el conejo se puso más agresivo, el resto de empleados no tardó en largarse a casa, y los animatrónicos en encerrarse en la pequeña habitación a la que habían recurrido durante estos últimos días.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -empezó Teddy  
\- ¡Enfrentarlo por supuesto! -continuó Felly levantándose del asiento  
\- Esa no es una opción -Freddy colocó su mano en la cabeza de la animatrónica haciendo que se volviera a sentar  
\- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos encerramos aquí hasta que nos quedemos todos sin batería y dejamos que nos desmantele uno por uno? -insistió la animatrónica de cabello rojo  
\- Te aseguro que no me gusta esconderme en una habitación, pero...

La mirada del oso se paró en Puppet. Desde el día anterior el animatrónico de cabello negro les había dicho que ya no le era posible saber lo que estaba pasando fuera, era como si le faltara parte de su propio sistema y lo único que podía hacer por ellos era quedarse sentado cerca de la puerta, si hacía eso, a Spingtrap le iba a ser imposible entrar a la habitación, pero no todo era bueno. Mantener al conejo dorado a raya le costaba a Puppet y hacerlo durante todas las horas del día anterior luego de que lo activarán más las horas de esa noche, le estaba costando caro, necesitaba los cargadores que habían quedado descartados en el recibidor, y más temprano que tarde, no iba a ser el único en necesitarlos, así que a los animatrónicos no les quedó otra más que armar grupos para ir en busca de los cargadores, o al menos discutir la idea.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! -se quejaron Freddy y Foxy  
Lo que no hizo más que molestar a Felly.  
\- ¡Bueno, alguien tiene que ir por los cargadores! ¡Y no mandaremos a Chica, tiene que ser alguien rápido!  
\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, sis...  
\- Casi -Freddy se cruzó de brazos  
\- Pero, ¡Debe ser algo más planeado que enviarte a ti o a Foxy haciendo la carrera de sus vidas! -finalizó Teddy  
\- ¿Y entonces?  
\- Mm... ¿Podríamos salir en tres o cuatro grupos diferentes? Spingtrap puede perseguir solo a uno y realmente espero que no esté escuchando todo esto... -sugirió Blair  
 _Para eso estoy aquí..._ Vino la respuesta del animatrónico de cabello negro desde su lado derecho.  
\- No es un mal plan... Pero dependemos de que los grupos estén bien organizados, de manera que puedan defenderse en caso de que algo salga mal...  
\- Gracias por el positivismo Teddy -lo regañó Thia  
\- Bueno, tampoco es como que podamos descuidarnos como pasó con Golden Freddy...  
El comentario del oso más bajo generó un largo silencio, los robots aún no superaban que Golden hubiese terminado en ese estado.  
\- Veamos lo de los grupos ¿No? -Bonnie se levantó perdiendo la paciencia- No es mi intención discutirlo toda la noche, menos si la batería de Puppet no va a aguantarlo  
\- Bien, descartaremos a BonBon, Chica y los Balloons... Y a Puppet por supuesto -empezó Freddy  
\- Creo que tú y yo podemos ir en un equipo, yo no soy tan rápido, así que tener fuerza no nos vendría mal, asumiendo que los que no nombraste debemos salir... -siguió Teddy  
\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, si hacemos grupos de a dos seremos rápidos, es mucho mejor que ir de cuatro y cuatro aunque sea un poco menos seguro... -le contestó el oso más alto  
\- Bien, ¿Y el resto? -Thia también se había levantado del suelo  
\- Thia que no es tan fuerte ni tan rápida debería ir con Bonnie -sugirió Teddy  
\- Gracias por los cumplidos -la animatrónica se cruzó de brazos  
\- Esta bien -mientras que el conejo se encogió de hombros  
\- Felly, tú eres rápida, y podrás defenderte o crear una distracción, tú irás con Blair -Teddy siguió armando los grupos en su cabeza  
\- Bien -respondieron ambas con determinación  
\- Y por último dejaremos a Foxy y Mangle, probablemente sean la pareja más fuerte ahí fuera -comentó el oso más bajo  
\- Y no es mentira, por eso me gustaría que aunque no avancemos de a cuatro, estemos cerca de la posición de otra pareja, Teddy y yo revisaremos el sector más cercano a la salida y Bonnie y Thia permanecerán en los sectores cercanos a nosotros mientras que ustedes -Freddy señaló a los otros cuatro robots- Revisarán los sectores de la entrada

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para salir, como los cargadores estaban cerca de los sectores de la entrada uno de los dos grupos que se dirigiría hacia allá tendría que hacerse con ellos, mientras que los grupos de la salida se encargarían de llamar la atención del conejo dorado. Tenían un total de 40 minutos para ir encontrar todo y volver a la habitación. Era muy importante que respetaran el tiempo, ya que no tenían ningún mecanismo para avisarse si habían encontrado algo o no.

 **2 a.m.  
**  
\- El guardia ya debería estar aquí, ¿No?  
\- A quien le importa Teddy, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer... Como llamar la atención de cierto conejo  
\- ¡Pues es importante Freddy! ¡No me gustaría meterlo en nuestros asuntos, así que espero que no nos preste demasiada atención!  
\- Si no dejas de hablar, eso no pasara, te lo aseguro... -el oso más alto miró a su alrededor antes de seguir caminando por los pasillos, sabía que un par de pasillos más lejos estaba Bonnie, a una distancia que pudiera escuchar los gritos de ayuda en caso de haberlos- Solo espero que los otros encuentren los cargadores...  
\- Mm... Si te refieres a que Felly y Blair los encuentren y puedan regresar lo más rápido posible entonces...  
\- ¿Ya te callas?  
\- Pues, no, tengo que hacer algo para divertirme mientras estoy aquí contigo arriesgando mi valioso sistema, ¿No?  
\- Al menos si sigues hablando vas a...  
\- Mm... ¿Acaso me buscaban por alguna razón?  
Los osos se voltearon rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Spingtrap.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Escuchas algo?  
\- ¿Me vas a preguntar cada cinco minutos si escucho algo? -Felly había perdido la paciencia después de la quinta vez que la coneja le había preguntado  
\- Pero...  
\- Sí, ya sé, estás preocupada, pues únete al club, al menos sabes que los que están con Puppet están bien -la animatrónica soltó un suspiro mientras su sistema de linterna la ayudaba a mirar en el recibidor por los famosos cargadores, debían encontrarlos rápido  
\- Quedan 20 minutos para volver, ¿Dónde pudieron haberlos dejado? -comentó Blair buscando en el otro lado del recibidor  
\- No lo sé, yo no los veo...  
En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte sonido que Felly identificó cercano a la puerta de salida pasando la oficina del guardia, eso significaba que el otro grupo había cumplido el objetivo de encontrar a Spingtrap, al menos algo estaba resultando.  
\- Maldición, ¿Dónde están los malditos cargadores? -Felly apresuró el ritmo de búsqueda  
\- Encontré... Solo cables -la coneja bajó las orejas devolviendo los cables a su posición, pero sin querer se llevó consigo uno de los ordenadores provocando un gran alboroto  
\- ¡¿Blair?!  
\- Por favor dime que eso no lo escuchó Spingtrap… -la coneja aceptó la ayuda de Felly para levantarse mientras le decía a Mangle y Foxy que no era nada de qué preocuparse  
Por el momento.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Vaya les comió la lengua el gato? ¿O debería decir zorro? Es lo más parecido a un gato que hay por aquí ¿No?  
\- S-Spingtrap  
\- Pequeño Freddy, si querías sonar intimidante, pues... No lo has conseguido... Y debo agregar que me sorprende que sean ustedes los que busquen pelea, pensé que se esconderían para siempre bajo la protección de ese sujeto... ¿Cómo se llama?  
\- ¡Primero, no soy un pequeño Freddy, tengo un nombre propio y es Teddy! ¡Y segundo no te importa!  
\- ¿Perdona dijiste algo? Creo que me dormí en mitad de tu conversación...  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Golden Freddy? -al menos Freddy sabía que ese tema les iba a dar algo de tiempo mientras se las ingeniaban para llamar la atención de Bonnie y así arrinconar al conejo dorado  
\- Mm... Buena pregunta, pero aquí la cosa es que me hizo él… Verás, estábamos teniendo una divertida pelea, pero acabamos aquí, ¿Sabes? Un lugar que ustedes conocen muy bien... Pero en fin, seguimos así, él intentó que yo entrara en razón y bla, bla, dijo cosas como: 'Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, perdona a los demás' y mierdas por el estilo, así que en pocos movimientos me deshice de sus brazos, pero el maldito aún así se las ingenió para encerrarme en ese cuartucho asqueroso, que encima estaba tapiado, luego me quitó parte de mi sistema y solo me dejó como un conejo normal, bueno, si a normal le puedes llamar que soy el conejo más fuerte que fue creado, ja, ja... Y después desapareció, pero creo que ya todos sabemos a dónde fue a parar...  
\- Eres un... -Teddy detuvo a Freddy mientras veía como se acercaba Bonnie por detrás- ¿A qué te refieres con que es un lugar que conocemos bien?  
\- Pequeño Freddy eres muy frío, ni siquiera pestañeaste con mi relato... Bueno, para idiotas como tú que no lo captan a la primera siempre hay robots geniales como yo que te pueden responder, veras este lugar no es otro que la segunda pizzería en la que hemos trabajado y que ustedes recuerden... -Spingtrap apuntó a Freddy  
\- ¿Y qué quieres decir con que te dejó como un conejo normal? -Teddy decidió guardar el interrogatorio para Freddy para cuando volvieran a la habitación, ya solo unos 20 minutos más y todo terminaría  
\- ¿Nunca te lo dije? Bueno, es que no debe interesarme mucho hablarte, pero este tipo y Golden Freddy tenían un par de habilidades muy... Poco comunes, ¿No? Un sistema superior por así decirlo... Y bueno, el mío era igual, antes de que el osito doradito decidiera quitármelo...  
\- Entonces debes ser todo un perdedor si Golden pudo hacer todo eso sin brazos -Bonnie que se había posicionado detrás del conejo dorado le dio un golpe que lo llevó a tambalearse hacia atrás, y luego apareció Thia que lo remató con una patada para que Spingtrap terminara chocando fuerte contra la pared  
\- Espero que el guardia no salga de su oficina -Teddy aún así encontraba el tiempo para reclamar  
\- No te preocupes por eso... El idiota cerró los ductos de la ventilación cuando me vio y se quedó sin oxígeno, lo último que supe era que se estaba montando una buena película, de hecho lo único que hace es poner el sonido de ese molesto niño que al parecer mi sistema no puede ignorar... -el conejo dorado se despegó de la muralla sin esfuerzo- Buena patada por cierto  
En ese momento se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente del recibidor.  
\- ¿Mm? ¿Más robots que destrozar? ¡Y de seguro más divertidos que ustedes!  
Y con eso Spingtrap empujó a Bonnie contra Thia y se fue camino al recibidor.

\- ¡¿Mierda y ahora qué?! ¡Esa cosa va a por Blair y Felly! -soltó Bonnie mientras Teddy los ayudaba a pararse  
\- ¡Ya lo sé Bonnie no necesitas recordármelo! -soltó Freddy  
\- ¡Chicos, no es momento para esto! -les recordó Thia  
\- ¡No, no lo es! Es momento de encontrar un plan que salve a todos...  
\- Puede que tenga una idea Freddy -comenzó Teddy, recibiendo una mirada de impaciencia del otro oso y del conejo- Spingtrap mencionó algo de un niño ¿No?  
\- Teddy acabó de decir plan para salvarlos a...  
\- ¡Cállate y escucha! -Teddy hizo callar a Freddy para seguir con la idea- Si supongo que ese niño es lo que ha sonado de vez en cuando, es un sonido muy parecido a como habla Balloon Boy...  
\- ¡¿No me digas que tú plan es usar a Balloon Boy para que Spingtrap lo ataque o algo?! -Thia se acercó al oso dispuesta a sacudirlo para hacerlo entrar en razón  
\- Spingtrap dijo que su sistema no podía ignorarlo...  
\- ¡Aún así no sabemos qué quiso decir con eso! -insistió Thia, pero fue detenida por la mano de Freddy  
\- Si encuentras otra idea que nos pueda ayudar ahora entonces lo dejaremos como esta, pero si no -la animatrónica no tuvo nada que agregar- Teddy, ve por Balloon Boy...  
Todos se separaron. Teddy fue a buscar a Balloon Boy con Thia y Bonnie y Freddy se fue a ayudar a los demás.

 **3 a.m.  
**  
\- En serio necesitamos que esto funcione o si no Balloon Boy... -comentó Chica mientras Teddy reactivaba al pequeño animatrónico con las instrucciones que Puppet le daba  
\- Va a funcionar, me temo... -comentó a su vez Bonnie  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntaron las animatrónicas al mismo tiempo  
\- Si Spingtrap viene a por Balloon Boy, entonces habrá que defenderlo... Teddy, yo y BonBon nos lo llevaremos a donde Freddy dijo y trataremos de que nada le pase, ¡Es decir! ¡Nada va a pasarle! -Bonnie recibió una mirada seria de Puppet indicando que tenía que dejar de hablar  
\- Ya está, nos vamos... Chica, te quedas con Puppet por si acaso se le acaba la batería... Los demás nos vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo más para perder  
Teddy guió a Balloon Boy por los desconocidos pasillos del lugar diciéndole que guardara silencio hasta que llegara al punto de encuentro. Cuando llegaron le pidió que gritara lo más fuerte que pudiera y que no se detuviera.  
\- ¡Ahahahahahaha! ¡Hi! ¡Hello! ¡Ahahahahahaha! -cosa que para el pequeño animatrónico no era un problema

 **-o-o-o-**

\- ¡Nngh! -Foxy chocó con toda su velocidad contra Spingtrap, el choque los mando a volar en distintas direcciones  
\- ¿Foxy estás bien? -mientras que el pirata era atrapado por Mangle y Felly Spingtrap era pateado contra la pared por Freddy  
\- ¡Ahora es más divertido jugar con ustedes, pero en cuanto logre atrapar solo a uno, comenzarán a caer como moscas! -en ese momento en que el conejo dorado se estaba parando, se escuchó la voz de Balloon Boy resonando por el local  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Se supone que el guardia está tomándose una siestecita... ¡Ugh!  
Y el conejo dorado se fue corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al sonido.  
\- ¡Ustedes devuélvanse!  
Y con eso el oso había desaparecido detrás de Spingtrap.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- ¡Ahí viene! -Bonnie fue el primero en verlo y el primero en reaccionar haciendo que BonBon tomara a Ballon Boy protegiéndolo contra la pared, pero Thia recibió el golpe  
\- ¡Thia! -Teddy y BonBon exclamaron

En ese momento Spingtrap fue tacleado por detrás por Freddy y devuelto al principio del pasillo por un golpe de Bonnie  
\- ¡A la ventilación! -gritó el oso más alto, pero fue detenido por Teddy  
\- La ventilación está cerrada, el guardia debió cerrarla antes de perder el conocimiento  
\- Entonces muévete  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó Bonnie a Freddy  
\- Voy a romper lo que sea que esté bloqueando nuestra única manera de salir  
Freddy se metió a la ventilación y se podían escuchar golpes desde dentro. Por su parte los demás mantenían ocupado a Spingtrap y lejos de BonBon y Balloon Boy.  
\- ¡Ya está! -luego del cuarto golpe el oso gritó desde dentro de la ventilación  
\- ¡Váyanse ahora! -gritó Bonnie que estaba reteniendo a Spingtrap contra la pared  
Los primeros en seguir a Freddy eran Balloon Boy y BonBon, luego fue Thia y después Bonnie porque era el que estaba más cerca, por último y después de una serie de golpes que Bonnie le había dado y la otra serie de patadas en la cabeza contra el suelo de Teddy, el oso se dispuso a seguir a los demás.  
\- Si seguimos este conducto llegaremos al pasillo frente a la habitación...  
\- ¿A dónde van? ¡¿A dónde se llevan mi diversión?! -todos escucharon la voz de Spingtrap desde la entrada del conducto  
\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué hace falta para romper a este tipo?! -exclamó Thia  
\- ¡No se distraigan y avancen! -que no tardó en ser regañada por Teddy  
\- ¡No tan rápido!  
Los animatrónicos escucharon como se acercaba algo por los conductos, algo que sólo podía ser el conejo dorado.  
\- ¡Aaah!  
\- ¡¿Teddy?! -gritaron Thia, BonBon y Bonnie  
No hubo respuesta.

* * *

Espero que hayan pasado un muy buen fin de semana (estoy solo un poco distrída, razón por la cual olvidé completamente el saludo de navidady tuve que resubir el cap)!Muy buena semana a todos! Muchas gracias por leer! Bye! n.n


	73. Noche 3: Cuando todo empeoró

Sí, capítulo nuevo... no es lunes? Obvio! estoy subiendo este capítulo ahora porque quería saludarlos bien esta vez! Así que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Falta, de hecho es demasiado temprano para esto, pero ustedes me entienden, después puede que no pueda ni acercarme a mi computador ;) Y aprovecho de advertir que el lunes no habrá cap, porque, bueno, este es el cap :p

*Recuerden que cuando los robots respiran, suspiran, etc. lo hacen por acto reflejo! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Noche 3: Cuando todo empeoró**

\- ¡Esperen! ¿Escucharon eso?

\- Felly, ¡Freddy nos dijo que volviéramos y ya! -le reclamó Blair

\- ¡Pero!

\- Yo también lo escucho -Foxy inclinó sus orejas

\- Viene de este pasillo

Los zorros guiaron el camino hasta que se encontraron con Spingtrap sujetando fuertemente a Teddy.

\- ¡Suéltalo! -le gritó Foxy

\- ¡Oblígame! -Spingtrap retrocedió con el oso aprisionado en sus brazos, pero ninguno de los zorros fue lo bastante rápido

El conejo dorado con un movimiento limpio pasó su mano a través de su espalda hasta que se vio por el otro lado del robot, tenía el sistema central firmemente agarrado. Luego se limitó a quitar la mano y aplastar el sistema. El cuerpo de Teddy no se volvió a mover.

\- ¡T-Teddy! -Mangle y Blair gritaron

\- ¡Eres un maldito! -Foxy se lanzó hacia adelante, pero fue detenido por Felly

\- Vámonos, no tiene caso seguir aquí, solo nos ponemos en peligro nosotros -la animatrónica no miraba a su hermano, solo al suelo

\- Pero...

Felly negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Sabia decisión, huyan como los cobardes que son todos ustedes!

\- ¡¿No sabes cuando callarte?!

Y el comentario de Spingtrap dio justo en el blanco.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- Lo logramos, pero Teddy... -empezó BonBon cuando ya estaban adentro de la habitación con Puppet y Chica

\- ¿A qué te refieres con 'pero Teddy'? ¿Qué pasó? -Chica se acercó a ellos preocupada por la ausencia del oso, pero también porque los otros tampoco habían vuelto

\- Vamos Bonnie, debemos volver por Teddy -empezó Freddy cuando las palabras del conejo morado lo hicieron mirar alrededor

\- ¿Dónde están Blair y los demás?

En ese momento todos los robots notaron que el otro grupo de cuatro nunca había regresado. Y con todo los problemas que ya tenían pasó lo que temían, la batería de Puppet se descargó.

\- ¡Puppet! -Chica se dio la vuelta y ayudó al animatrónico a sentarse- Necesitamos esos cargadores

\- Como dije, Bonnie, vámonos, tenemos que traer a los demás... Y los cargadores, o no lo pasaremos bien

El oso y el conejo se fueron en busca del otro grupo.

 **-o-o-o-**

Spingtrap estaba esquivando a los zorros que se le habían lanzado encima, por lo menos Felly y Foxy, Mangle había decidido quedarse con Blair más atrás por si acaso. A los pocos minutos de iniciada la pelea llegaron los otro dos robots.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Debemos volver! -intentó Bonnie

\- ¡Es inútil Bonnie! No se van a detener, no después de lo que Spingtrap le hizo a Teddy... -Mangle bajó la vista y el conejo morado y el oso miraron al suelo donde estaba Teddy inmóvil y un poco más allá su sistema completamente destruido

\- Pero que... ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Freddy

\- Él... Aplasto su sistema central... -le contestó Blair

\- Estas diciendo que Teddy... -Bonnie que había alcanzado a escuchar a su hermana estaba congelado en el lugar

Pero fue Freddy el que tomó rápidamente el control de la situación, a pesar de lamentar la pérdida del oso más bajo... No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, si no encontraban el cargador para Puppet, todo estaría perdido, pensó.

\- Blair, yo, Bonnie, Foxy y Mangle les daremos tanto tiempo como podamos, necesito que tú y Felly se vayan a buscar los cargadores, hemos registrado todo menos la oficina del guardia, es nuestra ultima esperanza, y Puppet ya no está en condiciones de seguir sin eso, deben llevarlos como sea

\- ¡S-sí!

Un par de minutos más y la coneja se había escabullido entre toda la pelea para agarrar a Felly del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el inicio del pasillo. En pocas palabras le explicó la condición de Puppet y ambas se dirigieron rumbo a la oficina del guardia dejando a los otros cuatro peleando con el conejo dorado.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido... ¿Este es el guardia? -Felly y Blair habían corrido por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina y luego lo primero que encontraron dentro fue a un tipo de cabello café tirado en el suelo con el uniforme azul que conocían bien

\- Eso parece... Su placa de identificación dice Ti...

\- Blair, eso no nos importa, para que podamos reagruparnos y... Estar a salvo, necesitamos esos cargadores -la animatrónica de cabello rojo comenzó a registrar los muebles y cajas en la oficina con diligencia

\- Tienes razón... ¿Y esto? -esta vez la coneja estaba registrando los paneles que había a izquierda y derecha del puesto del guardia

\- Blair...

\- No, esto puede sernos útil de hecho, ¿Ves? Con este se puede reproducir el sonido de Balloon Boy, y reiniciar la ventilación no sería mala idea, digamos para que el guardia no se muera o algo así...

\- Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido, recuerda que tenemos que buscar los... ¡Por fin! -la otra animatrónica por su parte había comenzado a registrar una caja que parecía tener todo tipo de máscaras y otras cosas extrañas, pero debajo de todo eso estaban los cargadores- Vaya desorden...

\- Al menos no es tan fea como la que alguna vez fue de Mike, mira, incluso tiene estas figuritas...

\- Sí, sí, sí, ¿Ya vámonos quieres?

\- ¿Ir a dónde exactamente?

Las dos animatrónicas se dieron vuelta de golpe. No sabían que era más inquietante, tener a Spingtrap cortándoles la única salida de la oficina, considerando que habían presenciado como destruía a Teddy sin mayores esfuerzos, o que estuviera ahí y que probablemente los demás hubiesen quedado en mal estado.

\- ¡Déjanos pasar estúpido! -Felly se puso delante de Blair y le hizo un gesto de que se dirigieran lentamente al panel detrás de ellas, el que estaba instalado cerca de la pared

\- ¿Por qué debería? ¡Acabar con ustedes va a ser muy divertido!

\- ¡Ahora! -Felly dio la orden y al segundo siguiente resonaba por los pasillos la grabación con la voz de Balloon Boy

\- No otra vez, ¿Que acaso no tienen un mejor truco? ¿No? ¡Ugh! -y el conejo dorado se fue otra vez persiguiendo el sonido del pequeño animatrónico

\- Bueno, debemos irnos

\- Sí, después de todo los demás ya están en la habitación con Puppet -Blair tomó el cargador con firmeza y se acercó junto a Felly a la puerta de la oficina del guardia

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo vi en las cámaras -la coneja se encogió de hombros

\- Como sea, solo vámonos mientras aún podamos...

\- ¿No deberíamos mover al guardia? -preguntó Blair

\- No, ya reiniciaste el sistema de ventilación y abriste los ductos, eso debería ser suficiente, ahora vamos, ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Ambas se fueron corriendo por los pasillos hasta la habitación.

Les faltaba atravesar un espacio amplio para poder llegar al pasillo, y luego a la puerta, cuando Spingtrap salió de la oscuridad y tomó a cada una de un brazo lanzándolas contra diferentes paredes.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

\- ¡Tú!

\- Blair, olvídalo, llega a la habitación -Felly que era más rápida que el conejo dorado se escabulló por detrás y le hizo una zancadilla

\- Pero...

\- ¡Tu solo corre! -la animatrónica ya le estaba dando patadas en el suelo

La coneja asintió y se volteó para seguir rumbo a la habitación.

\- ¡Blair! -y en mitad de camino se encontró con Foxy y Bonnie que venían saliendo de la habitación, no muy atrás venían Freddy y Thia

No pierdas tiempo, llévale el cargador a Puppet, nosotros ayudaremos a Felly -le ordenó el oso

La coneja hizo como le decían y se apresuró a entrar por la puerta.

¡Puppet! ¡Tengo el cargador! -Chica estaba tratando de sostener al animatrónico cuando Blair entró en la habitación

No tardaron en enchufarlo e instalarlo para que el robot pudiera empezar a recargarse.

Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien… después de todo Teddy…

No es momento para eso BonBon, ahora debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a Puppet a recuperarse para que esta habitación vuelva a ser segura para todos nosotros -Blair le puso una mano en el hombro al conejo azul, pero a pesar de sus palabras, ella misma no podía dejar de mirar la puerta esperando el momento en que los demás la abrirían y todo estaría relativamente bien

Solo les quedaba esperar.

 **-o-o-o-**

¡Felly! -Foxy fue el primero en llegar, pero su grito no hizo más que distraer a la animatrónica que estaba bastante concentrada tratando de noquear al conejo dorado, cosa que hasta ahora le venia resultando un esfuerzo completamente inútil

¡Pero mira por dónde vas o puedes caerte! -entonces Spingtrap aprovechó el momento y en un calculado y único movimiento hizo tropezar a Felly para luego ponerle el pie encima y comenzar a aplastar, con fuerza

¡Spingtrap! ¡Suéltala! -el zorro no tardó en reaccionar y tomando impulso de la pared contraria se lanzó con todo lo que tenía hacia el conejo dorado dándole un codazo que lo mando a chocar con la pared que tenia detrás

Vaya, llegaron los refuerzos… pero no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente -sin embargo, aunque Foxy casi lograba ayudar a su hermana a levantarse, el conejo arremetió pateando al zorro fuera de su alcance, agarrando a la animatrónica del pelo

¡Ya fue suficiente Spingtrap!

Freddy, si destruyera a uno de ustedes cada vez que dices esa frase… ya habría acabado con todos, o espera, de hecho ya he empezado con… ¡No tan rápido! -el conejo dorado se las haba ingeniado para esquivar en golpe de Bonnie sin soltar a Felly y ahora tenía aferrada su mano a su oreja derecha- Si se mueven no me dejaran otra opción más que destruir sus orejas, una por una…

No es como si me fuera a doler de todos modos -la animatrónica se las arregló para mirarlo de manera despectiva y desafiante a pesar de estar en una posición de peligro

Felly, no es el momento de desafiar a este sujeto -la voz del oso era como se podía esperar, muy grave, ademas tenía los puños cerrados con firmeza

El osito tiene razón querida, no deberías…

¡Cállate! No eres más que una basura y si crees que me vas a intimidar a mi o a…

Estúpida, ¿Crees que no los intimido? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que si les ordeno ahora mismo a estos retrasados que se arrodillen ante mí, no lo harán? ¿Sobre todo si tengo tus orejas a mi disposición? ¿Realmente crees que no lo harán? ¿Que tan tonta puedes llegar a ser? -el conejo dorado sacudió la cabeza en su dirección- Bien, probemos tus palabras, ¿Te parece? ¡Ustedes! ¡O se arrodillan frente a mi en este preciso momento o le saco ambas orejas!

Los animatrónicos se miraron por un momento antes de que los cuatro asintieran y se arrodillaran sin dejar de mirar a Spingtrap.

Debes estar bromeando… -Felly miró una pared antes de respirar profundo

Y estar en lo correcto con respecto al conejo dorado. Spingtrap se rió un rato y luego tomó la oreja de la animatrónica y la torció hasta que esta quedó colgando. Todos los robots pudieron escuchar el metal crujir y ceder por la posición en que estaban colocando la oreja de Felly que no estaba diseñada para eso.

No pareces sorprendida -el conejo la soltó luego de mirarla con aburrimiento

Era obvio que lo ibas a hacer de todas maneras -la animatrónica de cabello rojo aprovechó el momento para golpear al conejo en la mandíbula y hacer que retrocediera mientras ella se soltaba de su agarre

Por supuesto que luego fue testigo de la furia de los otros animatrónicos que corrieron, pasándola y comenzaron a golpear, una y otra vez al conejo dorado, sin descanso.

Será mejor que nosotras vayamos a ver si podemos arreglar tu oreja -le sugirió Thia que la acompañó a la habitación mientras Felly tocaba su oreja que ahora colgaba inerte de un lado de su cabeza

No había manera de regresarla a su lugar.

Los otros ni siquiera notaron que se habían ido. Solo siguieron golpeando al conejo hasta que este no se volvió a levantar, pero no fue suficiente. Spingtrap se paró luego de un rato sacudiéndose el polvo con un gesto de superioridad. La golpiza que le habían dado no solo era porque acababa de destrozarle la oreja a Felly, era por Teddy y por Golden Freddy también. Se estaban desquitando por todo lo que ese robot les había hecho hasta ahora. Y aun así no tenía caso, le dieran los golpes que le dieran el animatrónico simplemente se volvía a levantar, una y otra, y otra vez. Eso comenzó a desanimar a los demás, hasta que Foxy con toda la energía que le quedaba, porque sí, era cierto que el sobre esfuerzo de todos esos días no les estaban haciendo un favor a sus sistemas que eran más viejos, le clavó su garfio en el pecho.

Vaya y yo que pensé que ya se estaban dando por vencidos con esto de la golpiza… -el animatrónico comenzó a sacar el garfio con un poco de dificultad y luego se lo quito de la mano a Foxy por completo- Bueno, esto ha sido muy divertido, pero ya me aburrieron, tuve demasiada entretención hoy destruyendo al pequeño Freddy y la oreja de esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Alguien? ¿No? ¿No están de humor? Bueno, sinceramente yo tampoco… Ten -el conejo dorado le lanzó el garfio de vuelta a Foxy- ¡No me gustaría quedármelo y arriesgarme a que no puedas ni acertar un golpe luego! -y con eso se marchó riendo

Deberíamos volver -Bonnie fue el primero en hablar y recuperar la compostura

Sí… Veamos cómo está mi hermana…

Lo escuchaste ¿Cierto? -Freddy detuvo a Foxy por el brazo mientras este se daba la vuelta para encaminarse a la habitación con el garfio en su mano

Sí… -le contestó el zorro instalando el garfio nuevamente

¿Escuchar el qué? -el conejo morado parecía ser el único que no captaba de lo que estaban hablando

Cuando sacó el garfio de su pecho, el metal crujió -Foxy asintió a las palabras del oso

Quieres decir que… -el conejo estaba comenzando a captar lo que Freddy quería decir

Sí… La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a Spingtrap, será la última para él…

* * *

La historia esta tomando un rumbo un poco oscuro, esto es solo el principio (lo siento, pero no lo siento)... De verdad espero que pasen todos unas excelentes fiestas de despedida de este 2016, este año ha tenido muchos altos y bajos (más bajos que altos XD), pero siempre es bueno recordar los buenos momentos y esperar porque el próximo año sea mil veces mejor!

Muchas gracias por leer, Que tengan una muy buena primera semana de año! Y nos vemos en el 2017! Bye! n.n


	74. La Segunda Gran Explosión

Realmente siento la falta de noche 4 y no haber publicado el lunes pasado o ayer :(, pero tenía exámenes finales demasiado seguidos u.u ... Aunque ahora ya tengo vacaciones! Por fin :D

Recuerdan cuando dije que era una persona de finales felices? Pues... no estaba mintiendo! En serio, no... así que todavía tengo en mente un par de caps que servirán un poco... por lo tanto este no es 100% el final ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **La Segunda Gran Explosión**

Cuando todos estuvieron en la habitación y Foxy se fue a sentar junto a su hermana para abrazarla, Puppet habló.

\- ¿AVERIGUARON ALGO?

\- Sí, el metal de la zona del pecho de Spingtrap por fin está cediendo… -le devolvió el oso

\- ¿Recién? ¡¿Después de todo este tiempo y todo este daño recibido?! -soltó Thia que comenzó a pasearse por la habitación de manera nerviosa

\- Al menos está pasando y… -intentó Bonnie, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y ahora hay que estar agradecidos? ¡¿De qué exactamente?! ¿De que no somos los próximos en ser destruidos solo porque ahora hay una pequeña esperanza de quitarle su sistema al conejo ese? ¡No me hagas reír Bonnie! ¡Por si no lo notaste, ya es tarde! ¡Primero Golden, ahora Teddy! y hablan con naturalidad ¡como si nos les importara lo más mínimo que Teddy haya sido desconectado!

\- Thia… -BonBon le puso una mano en el brazo y trató de hacerla parar de gritar

\- ¡Pero es que míralos!

\- No tienen porque entender que para nosotros Teddy era muy importante… Pero si creo como Thia que no le han tomado el peso a todo esto, Teddy, yo y Thia fuimos conectados al mismo tiempo, trabajamos por años en la pizzería y nos conocíamos bien… Para nosotros es como si para ustedes destruyeran a Freddy…

\- Siento que parezca como si no nos importara -empezó Freddy- Tal vez sea demasiado frío, pero créeme cuando te digo que consideraba a Teddy como parte de esta familia y no pienso dejar a ese conejo libre por ahí después de todo lo que ha hecho…

Después del comentario de Freddy, Thia se sentó nuevamente y cayó un silencio largo en la habitación.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco Freddy, pero hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas durante un rato… -soltó Bonnie para llenar el silencio

El oso solo asintió para que el conejo siguiera.

\- Creo haber escuchado cuando Teddy y tu se encontraron por primera vez con Spingtrap… y él decía algo sobre que este lugar… ¿ya lo conocíamos? -terminó el conejo morado que tenia una genuina cara de confusión

Freddy suspiró era una pregunta que no se sentía cómodo respondiendo, sobre todo si tenia que cuidar muy bien sus palabras para no decir toda la verdad.

\- Bueno, ¿no te parece de todas maneras que este lugar se te hace familiar, mate? -Foxy miró las paredes de forma distraída

\- Sí, es por eso que recordé la pregunta en primer lugar, y ahora que tenemos un descanso… -terminó el conejo mirando a Puppet que tenia mejor pinta después de haberse cargado un rato

\- Spingtrap mencionó que este lugar es la segunda pizzería donde recordamos trabajar -Freddy levantó la cabeza con una mirada decidida, y le habló a los antiguos robots- La pizzería en la que Jeremy era el guardia de seguridad

\- Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con la segunda pizzería en la que recuerdan trabajar? -preguntó Thia recuperándose de la información que les acababa de dar el oso, después de todo no era como si no hubieran recibido noticias más impactantes antes

\- Nosotros ya habíamos trabajado en otra pizzería antes de que nos cambiaran a la de Robert -explicó Chica

\- ¿Otro lugar? ¿Y solo trabajaban ustedes? -Blair le dirigió una mirada a cada animatrónico antiguo

\- Sí, por eso nos llaman los old, ya habíamos sido utilizados antes y fuimos rescatados de ese lugar y traídos a la siguiente pizzería por partes, supuestamente -respondió Foxy que luego miró al oso y este asintió, después de todo era bueno para todo el mundo que simplemente contestara el zorro

\- La pizzería de Jeremy… ¿cuántos años habrán pasado desde eso? -preguntó la coneja- Se siente como si hubiera sido hace días

\- Bueno, si descuentas lo que pasamos con Mike, entonces se podría decir que han pasado unos días -le dijo Bonnie

\- ¡Sabes lo que quise decir!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, aun así me temo que ha pasado un buen tiempo para que este lugar este así de irreconocible -concluyó el conejo morado

\- Eso es cierto, aunque también la decoración aporta a que no te agrade y te cueste trabajo reconocer lo que una vez fue la pizzería donde trabajó Jeremy -agregó Thia

\- ¿Cómo va la oreja Chica? -Freddy se dirigió a la animatrónica que había intentado por unos minutos devolver la oreja de Felly a su posición original con la ayuda de Mangle, sin ningún éxito

\- Creo que… no se podrá hacer nada al respecto… -Chica negó con la cabeza

\- Y no es como que me importe… pero… -Felly habló por primera vez desde que se habían sentado todos juntos desde su puesto con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano

\- ¿Pero? -preguntó Thia

\- Ya no puedo escuchar nada con este lado… nada, ni siquiera lo que han estado diciendo aquí a mi lado -la animatrónica bajó la vista, no quería mostrar tristeza, porque no era precisamente lo que sentía, al menos no más que la impotencia que le generaba saber que había perdido por completo la capacidad de escuchar con su oreja derecha por culpa de Spingtrap

\- No te preocupes sis, la próxima vez que veamos a ese conejo maldito, ya no podrá hacerle daño a ninguno de nosotros…

El resto de la noche pasó entre que los tres animatrónicos explicaran lo que habían descubierto del conejo dorado y luego entre que todos los robots pensaran la mejor manera de llevar a cabo el plan para destruir a Spingtrap de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto a eso de las siete y media pudieron sentir cómo el guardia despertaba, principalmente por todos los gritos e improperios que escucharon desde la oficina, eso sin contar las maldiciones y promesas de que no volvería a pisar ese local de nuevo. Si tan solo supiera la regla de oro de trabajar para Fazbear Entertaiment, era precisamente que le pagaban solo una vez completada la semana entera…

Es por eso que a la noche siguiente, a eso de las 11:45 sintieron llegar al guardia nuevamente. Y no era como si les importara, porque como ya lo habían conversado, el plan debía esperar hasta que el guardia se fuera. Sí, habían planeado actuar en las dos horas y un poco más de tiempo entre que el guardia terminaba su turno y llegaba el de la mañana.

Se dividirían en dos grupos. A penas se fuera el guardia uno de los grupos, Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy, se ocultarían en los ductos de ventilación; BonBon, Mangle y Felly irían a comprobar a la oficina que ningún ducto estuviera cerrado y que se pudiera abrir la famosa puerta con el gran letrero de salida junto a la oficina para brindarles una ruta de escape para cuando todo esto terminara. Y finalmente el trabajo más importante se lo llevaba el grupo de distracción, y como planeaban apostarlo todo en la información que les habían dado los tres animatrónicos durante la noche anterior, Puppet dejaría la puerta y saldría junto a Chica, Blair y los Balloons conectados para atraer la atención del robot y ganar tiempo hasta que el segundo grupo terminara de revisarlo todo, así que esperar a que el guardia se fuera no solo era una manera de proteger al humano de que el conejo pudiera usarlo como rehén para detenerlos, sino que para darle todo el tiempo posible al animatrónico de cabello negro para cargarse a su máxima capacidad, de hecho esa última noche ni siquiera estaba protegiendo la puerta, pero para su suerte, y la poca que habían tenido últimamente los robots, el conejo simplemente debido haber asumido que así era porque aparte de algunos gritos desde el pasillo llamándolos cobardes, ni siquiera se acercó.

Y así fue como a las 6:30 a.m., cuando ya se habían asegurado que no había nadie de carne y hueso en las instalaciones, salieron todos los robots de la habitación en dirección a sus puestos.

 **6.30 a.m.**

\- Muy bien, derecho a la oficina del guardia -Mangle guiaba a los animatrónicos mientras iban en la dirección indicada, esperando no encontrarse con Spingtrap por ningún motivo

\- Por acá nos iremos nosotros -luego de un rato ya habían llegado a la entrada de los ductos de ventilación y el grupo se dividió en la mitad

\- Cuídate mucho sis -Foxy abrazó a Felly y la animatrónica le devolvió el abrazo, ella sabía que podía ser la última vez que veía a esos tres porque aunque Puppet anduviera por ahí, ellos serían los encargados de darle el golpe final al conejo dorado

Así que por lo mismo la animatrónica luego de soltar a Foxy, se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Freddy, y finalizó apretando los hombros de Bonnie cuando este se separó del abrazo Blair.

\- Ustedes también tengan cuidado, quiero verlos a los tres nuevamente

Los robots se despidieron de todos, Mangle y Foxy tardaron un rato, y luego ambos grupos siguieron su camino. Cuando el grupo de Mangle llegó a la oficina BonBon abrió todos los ductos, lo que Mangle chequeó solo por si acaso había cometido algún error, y Felly pateó la puerta de la salida de emergencia hasta que se abrió negándose a buscar algún botón por falta de tiempo, de su lado, estaba todo listo, solo debían esperar en el lugar.

 **6:45 a.m.**

\- ¡SPINGTRAP! -quince minutos después, tiempo que habían acordado darle al grupo de Mangle y Freddy, Puppet gritó con enfado, mucho enfado, y acto seguido le pidió a los Balloons que comenzaran a gritar también más para molestar al conejo que para llamar su atención, ya que estaba seguro de que su grito había sido suficiente para conseguir lo segundo

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentar esto de la distracción otra vez? ¿No se les hace ya bastante estúpido? ¿O es que quieres que le saque las orejas a esa coneja también?

\- ME TEMO QUE ESO NO PASARÁ HOY -Puppet se puso delante de Blair y se puso en una pose defensiva

\- ¡Hm! ¡Pues mira lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Un Freddy dos! -el conejo amarillo se larga reír- Aunque espera un segundo, ¿tu no eres el tipo que compartía su sistema con Goldie? ¿Qué se siente que tu otra parte no esté? Apuesto a que ya no eres tan fuerte, ¿no? ¡Ya no sabes lo que va a pasar!

\- NO NECESITO SABERLO, SÉ EXACTAMENTE LO QUE YO VOY A HACER

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y qué sería… -pero antes de que Spingtrap pudiera terminar de burlarse, Puppet ya le había dado una patada que lo había mandado a aterrizar al principio del pasillo

\- Mm… Debo admitir que es un buen golpe, pero digamos que eres un poco flaco para hacerme daño de verdad palito… -Spingtrap movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de lanzarse sobre Puppet, que por supuesto lo había visto venir y lo esquivó dándole la oportunidad a Thia de que le diera un golpe en el pecho y luego de que se tambaleara un poco el animatrónico de cabello negro lo tomó por el cuelo y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared

\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!

\- NI SIQUIERA SE ACERCA

Puppet lo lanzó contra Blair y la coneja uso toda su fuerza y descargó toda su rabia golpeando al conejo con un fierro de metal que había sacado de la pared mientras Spingtrap estaba siendo golpeado antes, todo parte del plan, ya que ese fierro daba a las cañerías de gas del local y el equipo de Mangle a estas alturas ya había conseguido activar el mecanismo de alguna manera, o al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¡No es divertido si usan esa clase de cosas! -se quejó Spingtrap que por primera vez desde que lo conocían había perdido la sonrisa burlona y el tono de juego

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Te parece que estamos jugando imbécil?! ¡¿Te parece que nos estamos divirtiendo tratando de sobrevivir de ti?! ¡No me tomes el pelo! -Thia tomó el fierro de la mano de Blair y le dio un golpe en la cara al conejo dorado que le dio vuelta la cabeza

Puppet no tardó en ayudar, tomando la cabeza ya mal colocada de Spingtrap y estrellándola contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que había dejado marca. El grupo aprovechó el momento para dirigirse a la puerta de salida mientras Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy salían de los conductos.

 **7:15 a.m.**

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Parece que Puppet se entusiasmo más de la cuenta! -empezó a burlarse Bonnie

\- ¡Sí, casi no nos deja nada para golpear! -siguió Foxy

\- Spingtrap, escuchamos que te gusta la diversión -Freddy recogió el fierro que había quedado abandonado en el suelo- Así que despégate ya de la pared y ven a jugar

El animatrónico hizo un esfuerzo por sacar su cara de la pared de concreto y luego movió su cuello bruscamente hasta que devolvió su cabeza a su posición original con un click.

\- Muy graciosos, pero aun así los golpecitos de su amigo no fueron suficientes para hacerme daño…

\- ¿Ah, no? bueno, en ese caso, supongo que ¡tendremos que esforzarnos más! -exclamó Freddy mientras movía el fierro que al pasar tan rápido y con tanta fuerza, hizo un sonido al cortar el aire

Spingtrap logró esquivarlo por muy poco, pero era lo que Freddy quería, que el conejo dorado centrara su atención en el fierro y perdiera de vista a cierto robot que se acercó por detrás para sujetarlo. Le tomó el brazo y lo torció hasta que el metal comenzó a crujir.

\- Parece que ya no eres tan duro, mate

\- ¡Hm! ¿Es una venganza por las orejas de esa estúpida animatrónica? Porque déjame decirte que no es la parte correcta, mate -Spingtrap se burló del acento de Foxy- Aunque como ella dijo, no es que me importe un brazo o una oreja menos…

\- Pues probemos tu teoría, ¿te parece? -Foxy le hizo una señal a Bonnie que mientras el zorro o afirmaba, se acercó a Spingtrap y tomó sus dos orejas tirando, fuerte

Las orejas no tardaron en desprenderse de la cabeza del animatrónico.

\- ¿Ves? No hay dolor, no me importa -el conejo se las arregló para encogerse de hombros a pesar del agarre del zorro- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Ya terminaron?

\- Ni de broma -Foxy pasó a la siguiente etapa

Colocando su mano derecha frente a la altura del pecho del conejo amarillo, rasgó el metal de la superficie exponiendo los cables.

\- ¿Así que a esto se reduce todo? ¿A cortar unos cuantos cables? Por favor, ¡ni siquiera ustedes saben que cables cortar! -a pesar de los intentos del conejo por sonar indiferente, en su voz podía escucharse un poco de desesperación

\- ¿Cortar cables? Nah, eso sería demasiado fácil y lindo y no te mereces algo así… Lo que planeo hacer contigo es algo mucho, mucho mejor…

Freddy se acercó lentamente al conejo dorado y cuando Foxy salió de detrás de él, tomó el fierro y lo hundió lentamente por el sistema expuesto de Spingtrap, no solo atravesando al conejo, sino que además lo hizo retroceder hasta que lo empaló a las cañerías detrás de él y hasta la pared más allá de ellas.

\- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Tu plan secreto es dejarme clavado a la pared?! ¡¿Por favor que tan estúpido te piensas que soy?! ¡Hasta sin brazos puedo zafarme de este fierro!

En ese momento el oso sacó un mechero.

\- Sí, bueno, buena suerte con eso cuando estés en llamas…

\- Aja, genio, ¡hay un pequeño problema con tu plan! Si me lanzas ese mechero todo esto explotará de inmediato quemándonos a todos, y si logras lanzarlo desde el inicio del pasillo y luego corres a todo lo que den tus mugrosas piernas, ¡ten por seguro que me soltaré y los perseguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos!

El oso miró a Bonnie y luego a Foxy, era algo que ellos ya sabían, y ya habían llegado a una solución.

 **7:30 a.m.**

\- Puppet, no te lo había preguntado hasta ahora, pero ¿qué es todo eso de que compartías del sistema de Golden? -Blair preguntó más que nada para pensar en otra cosa en vez de preocuparse por los otros tres cada un minuto

Todos los demás robots estaban esperando a una distancia segura del edificio, observando detenidamente para ver si algo comenzaba a quemarse o si salían los tres robots o en el peor de los casos Spingtrap. Puppet miró a Blair y luego soltó aire, sabía porque preguntaba y entonces planeaba responderle lo mejor posible.

\- DIGAMOS QUE SOY UN PROTOTIPO… EN UN PRINCIPIO SOLO FREDDY Y GOLDEN FREDDY LO SABÍAN, PERO… NO ESTÁ MAL QUE EMPECEMOS A DEJAR LOS SECRETOS DE LADO…

\- ¿Un prototipo? -la coneja agradeció que le fuera a decir la verdad dandole un apretón a su mano que había tomado hace un rato

\- SÍ, FUI EL PRIMER INTENTO DE RECICLAR UN SISTEMA… CUANDO GOLDEN FREDDY FUE PUESTO FUERA DE SERVICIO DÍAS DESPUÉS DE SPINGTRAP, SE CONSIDERÓ UN DESPERDICIO QUE UN ANIMATRÓNICO CON TANTAS FUNCIONES SE PUDRIERA EN UN SÓTANO, ASÍ QUE DECIDIERON "TRAERLO DE VUELTA" DE ALGUNA MANERA, RECICLAR SU SISTEMA O ALGO ASÍ -el animatrónico se encogió de hombros- PERO NO RESULTÓ, SALÍ DEFECTUOSO POR DECIRLO MENOS, Y NO PODÍA HABLAR, O CANTAR, ADEMÁS MI DISEÑO NO ERA DEL TODO LLAMATIVO Y LOS NIÑOS ME TENÍAN MÁS MIEDO QUE OTRA COSA… AL FINAL CUANDO CAMBIARON DE LOCAL ME DIERON LA TAREA DE ENTREGAR REGALOS PARA QUE ASÍ DE ALGUNA MANERA PUDIERA AGRADAR…

\- Pues a mi me pareces bastante agradable -Blair le dio un abrazo rápido, pero Puppet no alcanzó ni a devolverlo cuando el edificio frente a ellos explotó en llamas que se elevaron rápidamente

Todos se preocuparon al instante cuando no veían salir a nadie, preocupación que se esfumo una vez que vieron salir unas siluetas del fuego, pero no tardaron el darse cuenta de que solo eran dos…

 **7:45 a.m.**

Freddy tomó el mechero y soltó aire, pero Bonnie se lo quito de las manos.

\- Váyanse

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo me quedaré -insistió el oso

\- No, yo tengo tanta fuerza como tú, puedo retenerlo, si ese era tu único argumento

\- Pero… -intentó otra vez Freddy, no tenia sentido que Bonnie se quedara, él merecía quemarse con Spingtrap, él que sabia la verdad, lo peligroso de toda esta situación desde el principio y había decidido ocultársela a todos siguiendo las palabras de Golden Freddy

\- No, no es que tenga ganas de quemarme aquí, pero al menos creo que perder a los dos osos será demasiado… Por favor, despídanme de Blair

\- ¡Bonnie!

\- ¡Freddy, no hay más tiempo, llegaran los demás empleados! -Foxy arrastró al oso por los pasillos hasta que pudo comenzar a correr solo

\- Y tu Spingtrap, tú te vas al infierno conmigo

\- Debo admitir conejito que me sorprende tu valentía, no pensé que arriesgarían tanto para detenerme

\- Bueno, haría cualquier cosa para terminar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas -y con eso Bonnie presionó el fierro con toda su fuerza, sería imposible para el conejo dorado superarlo con un solo brazo, luego con un movimiento rápido y sin espacio para arrepentimientos, encendió el mechero

Freddy y Foxy corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y casi no logran salir a tiempo, pero no se detuvieron ni miraron atrás hasta que estuvieron fuera del edificio y aun así, hasta que estuvieron con los demás.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Bonnie?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! -Blair fue la primera en hablarles

\- Él… -el oso no pudo mirarla a la cara

\- Blair, la única forma era que uno de nosotros se quedará atrás… -le explicó Foxy

\- Él quería que lo despidiéramos de ti… Lo siento Blair…

\- Él… me estas diciendo que él… -la coneja colapsó y si no fuera porque Puppet la atrapó a tiempo se hubiese dado contra el suelo

\- Por favor, no se culpen, no había otra manera… -Mangle se acercó a ellos, ambos parecían destruidos

\- Estoy segura de que Blair no los culpa, como tampoco lo hago yo… -Chica abrazó a ambos animatrónicos que respondieron el abrazo

Luego de unos minutos llegaron los empleados del día seguidos de cerca por los bomberos y la policía. Los animatrónicos sintieron una especie de deja vú, y otro local de Fazbear Entertaiment era el foco de la polémica. La empresa que ya estaba cansada de este tipo de situaciones y que encima no tenia los fondos para abrir otro local y tratar de recuperar sus inversiones en la atracción de terror, no solo quebró definitivamente, sino que para ganar un poco de dinero decidió subastar los artículos más famosos de los robots: el gorro de Freddy, el micrófono, el cupcake de Chica, mientras que a los robots los mandarían a una planta especializada para fundirlos y terminar de una vez por todas con el tema de los animatrónicos.

* * *

Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Muchas gracias por leer! Si todo sale bien nos veremos en tres semanas! Bye! n.n


	75. Epílogo

Hola a todos! Por fin volví de mis vacaciones! Un poco tarde, lo sé, pero ya estamos de vuelta con el epílogo ;) ... Me falta una cosa más, que creo revelaría una pequeña incógnita que aun pudiera quedar y será el fin, por fin!

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

\- ...Al final de cuentas será una buena inversión, créeme, además nos viene perfecto para la clase de parque que queremos realizar

\- ¿Pero y los sucesos extraños? Estas cosas no le han traído ninguna suerte a Fazbear Entertaiment

\- Créeme David, se lo que te estoy diciendo, podemos utilizarlos y sacarles mucho provecho...

\- Lo que tú digas, pero las reparaciones salen de tu bolsillo...

\- Sí, sí... tú solo llama a Fazbear Entertaiment y cancela esa estúpida subasta, asegúrate de conseguir a todos los robots de la lista que te di... no puede faltarte ninguno, ¿me entendiste?

\- Sí, sí... la lista... no se porque me asocié con un loco como tú, aunque gracias a tu guía todos nuestros locales han sido un éxito -el hombre llamado David suspiró- Supongo que no tengo otra más que confiar en ti Robert

\- Exacto, ahora date prisa en hacer la llamada, lo ultimo que escuché fue que los iban a fundir

\- Está bien, llamaré enseguida

Se demoraron tres años enteros en abrir el parque y poner en funcionamiento a todos los animatrónicos nuevamente, de hecho solo las reparaciones tomaron todo un año. Robert casi se sentía nostálgico cuando fue a ver el resultado de estas y de los grupos que había meditado.

Freddy había quedado como nuevo, para su nueva función habían decidido mantener su traje original, de los colores originales. Evidentemente todos los animatrónicos tuvieron que pasar por un proceso extremo de limpieza y reparaciones del metal en distintas zonas, por supuesto habían algunos que necesitaron algo adicional, como era el caso de Teddy, que a parte del procedimiento estándar, tuvo que ser reparado en su sistema y para eso tuvieron que conseguir a un experto que pudiera devolvérselo tal cual y la casi reconstrucción completa de su cuerpo de metal debido a la exposición al fuego, también habían decidido mantener su ropa original, su aspecto semi formal, para lo que tendría que hacer.

A Chica le habían cambiado la apariencia, seguía teniendo su cabello rubio, pero su vestido era diferente, ya no había señales del delantal o de las alas de tela, era un vestido con un toque más formal en un amarillo pálido, con mangas abombadas y corto hasta la rodilla. Su pelo iba recogido en un medio moño que dejaba caer algunos de sus cabellos por los lados de su cara reposando en sus hombros. Y los últimos del primer grupo que le mostraron a Robert, el grupo de recepción, eran los Balloons. Los pequeños robots tenían esta vez una ropa más parecida a la de Teddy que otra cosa, ambos llevaban el mismo conjunto, pero en diferentes colores, Balloon Girl llevaba una blusa blanca manga corta y sobre esta una chaqueta abrochada sin mangas con unos pantalones cortos, todo en un color rosa no tan ofensivo a la vista y rematado con zapatos de charol negros, y por su parte Balloon Boy lucia lo mismo, pero en un color celeste y con zapatos también negros, pero cerrados, lo único que conservaban eran sus gorros a rayas, sus globos y sus peinados.

Cuando Robert hubo dado su aprobación, le mostraron el siguiente grupo de animatrónicos, los robots para los tours. La primera en caminar frente a Robert fue Thia, en su traje original y su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta en el costado derecho de su cabeza, luego la seguía BonBon que en lo único que habían cambiado su traje era ponerle pantalones cortos en lugar de los largos de siempre. Detrás de ellos venían Blair y Felly que también mantenían sus trajes originales, excepto que Felly ya no usaba trenzas, sino que tenia un par de listones a cada costado de su cabeza que le quitaba el pelo de la cara, y el resto caía suelto. No muy atrás venían los últimos cuatro.

El experto en sistemas que habían llamado había intentado convencer a Robert de cambiar el sistema de Puppet al principio para hacerlo más amigable y que pudiera trabajar en el parque. Hasta David lo había intentado, pero él se había mantenido firme en su posición de dejarlo como estaba y que le encontraría un uso. No estaba equivocado, la personalidad de Puppet encajaba perfecto con su nuevo trabajo. Su traje fue conservado completamente. Bonnie estaba de pie junto a él, era su compañero de puesto después de todo, reconstruido completamente, quedando mejor que el original, incluso habían logrado el color pálido que tenia antes tomando a Chica como el color modelo. Bonnie había sido la reparación más extensa y más costosa, ni siquiera Teddy se le comparaba. Por suerte su sistema se había conservado relativamente bien luego de la explosión en la atracción de terror. Robert solo se podía imaginar lo que había dejado al conejo tan cerca del lugar en donde había comenzado el fuego. Y cerrando la marcha tenia frente a él a los zorros.

Foxy mantenía su aire pirata, pero había un par de cambios importantes: lo primero era que por razones de seguridad y por primera vez desde que el robot había sido activado, no tenia su garfio de metal, sino que ambas manos y lo segundo era que por temas de comodidad a la hora de hacer su trabajo, le habían cambiado las dos chaquetas negras, la corta y la larga por una sola chaqueta negra abierta y sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, con sus pantalones negros, sus botas café oscuro, un cinturón rojo de tela y su parche en su lugar, el zorro ya no parecía un capitán pirata, sino que un marinero común. Por su parte Mangle en vez de un listón en el pelo, tenia un pañuelo de color rosa muy pálido mientras que su ropa se mantenía prácticamente igual.

Robert volvió a felicitar a todo el equipo encargado de las reparaciones y los llevó hasta la salida del parque. Aparentemente todo estaba listo para partir al día siguiente.

 **11 a.m.**

\- ¡Bienvenidos al parque de diversiones más grande de la cuidad! ¡Donde nuestro lema es: Disfruta, sonríe y se feliz! -exclamó Chica junto a dos humanas más que estaban encargadas de recibir los boletos y colocar pulseras a los visitantes para que pudieran acceder a los juegos

\- Si me permiten su atención, niñas y niños, jóvenes y adultos, tenemos para ustedes los mejores recorridos que pueden esperar de estas increíbles instalaciones -siguió Freddy cuyo puesto era la entrada junto con Chica- Y recuerden que en cualquier momento son bienvenidos a visitar las tiendas y comprar cualquier cosa que se les ocurra…

\- ¡Para eso contaran con mi asistencia y completa atención! -exclamó a su vez Teddy acercándose a los grupos de personas

\- O si necesitan un descanso -continuó Freddy señalando a los pequeños robots- No duden en seguir a Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl

Ambos chicos se inclinaron y sonrieron para luego correr alrededor de algunos adultos con emoción.

\- ¡Y por supuesto los que ya tengan sus brazaletes ajustados y listos, pueden seguir adelante y por la siguiente puerta encontraran los recorridos disponibles! -terminó Chica con una sonrisa radiante mientras todo el personal se preparaba para recibir al siguiente grupo de gente, hasta ahora estaba siendo una inauguración muy concurrida

\- ¡Bienvenidos! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo robots y humanos del otro lado de la segunda puerta

\- Un par de empleados se aseguraron de los brazaletes y luego le dieron el paso a los robots.

\- ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Si quieren pasarlo muy bien con nosotras solo sígannos! -empezó Blair

\- ¡Nuestro recorrido es especial para ustedes! ¡Incluye animales con globos! -siguió la presentación Felly

\- ¡Dulces!

\- ¡Y un gran final en el carrusel más grande que hayan visto! -terminó la animatrónica de cabello rojo

\- ¡Bah, eso no es nada! Para los jóvenes que no quieran terminar en el carrusel -empezó Foxy guiñando un ojo a la audiencia

\- ¡Tenemos otro recorrido para ustedes! -siguió Mangle en el mismo tono animado

\- ¡Recorreremos cada montaña rusa!

\- ¡No encontrarán nada más extremo que eso! Además de nuestro clásico y muy querido…

\- ¡Barco pirata! -terminaron juntos

\- ¿Extremo? ¿Una montaña rusa? ¡Ja! Si quieren algo extremo deberían seguirnos entonces -continuó Bonnie arrastrando las palabras y haciéndolas sonar misteriosas- Si quieren algo realmente emocionante solo deben seguirnos por nuestro ¡recorrido del terror! Visitaremos la casa embrujada más compleja que hayan vivido… Y veremos si es que pueden salir…

Puppet en ese momento sacó una hoz de su espalda y la movió con habilidad, sin dañar a nadie, de todas maneras por si acaso, era de juguete.

\- Verán que mi compañero no habla, pero cuando lo haga tiritaran de miedo ¡se los garantizo!

\- No sean ridículos, no se dejen engañar por ellos, si lo que quieren es algo extremo entonces ¡deberían venir con nosotros! -exclamó Thia atrayendo la atención ahora hacia el ultimo par de robots

\- Además de pasarla muy bien con el recorrido más divertido, podrán disfrutar ¡de un helado paseo en este caluroso día! -siguió un entusiasmado BonBon

\- ¡Así es! ¡Nuestro recorrido acuático los va a sorprender! ¡Visitaremos cada atracción acuática y podrán refrescarse a cada paso! -terminó la animatrónica rubia mientras los empleados tomaban ahora el control

\- ¡Muy bien, los recorridos duran tres horas, pueden elegir el que más les guste, es un mínimo de diez personas por pareja de robots y máximo 15! Los que quieran pasear libremente pueden hacerlo desde ya… Y los recorridos se dan sin descansos cada tres horas, así que si no alcanzan para uno, ¡solo vuelvan dentro del tiempo de espera! ¡Muchas gracias por venir y que todos ustedes disfruten, sonrían y sean felices hoy!

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Jess? -le preguntó un hombre a la señora que iba con él del brazo

\- No lo sé… quizá deberíamos simplemente seguir a las robots del primer grupo, después de todo son un recorrido infantil

\- Tienes razón, Lisa, ven acá… ¿te gustaría ir a pasear con Blair y Felly? -dijo el hombre señalando a las primeras dos animatrónicas

\- ¡Sí! -exclamó la niña rubia de apenas cinco años- ¡Quiero ir al carrusel!

\- Muy bien, vamos a pedirle un globo a Felly -exclamó el hombre

\- Esto te debe traer recuerdos, ¿no? -le preguntó la mujer que iba al lado de ellos

\- ¿Qué, los robots? Bueno, si debo admitirlo, sí un poco -Jeremy solo se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaban a la robot para pedir un globo

\- Que lastima que Mike no pudiera venir… -la mujer se largó a reír con su comentario

\- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? ¡Si yo fuera él tampoco vendría a un parque de diversiones con nosotros! -ambos rieron un rato

Como era de esperarse, cuando se acercaron a la animatrónica, no lo reconoció, pero Jeremy lo atribuyó al cambio en su aspecto durante los últimos años.

Al cabo de un rato cada pareja de animatrónicos se llevó a su grupo de visitantes, el primero de muchos del día. La inauguración del parque resultó ser todo un éxito.

 **1 a.m.**

Después de que el parque cerrara a eso de las nueve, se abría un funcionamiento extra hasta las 12:30 y luego por fin a las 1 de la mañana todo el lugar estaba cerrado y solo quedaban los animatrónicos para deambular o cargarse.

\- ¡Hoy fue un gran día! ¡Mucha gente se fue en nuestro recorrido!

\- ¡Hablas como si lleváramos haciendo esto mucho tiempo BonBon, solo empezamos hoy! -lo corrigió Thia

\- Bueno, si van a alardear, deberían saber la cantidad de gente que visitó las tiendas -empezó Teddy

\- ¡Ninguno de los dos juega limpio! ¡Obviamente la gente va a querer escapar del calor tomando recorridos acuáticos! ¡Y las tiendas son algo que debes visitar si vienes al parque de diversiones! -se quejó Mangle

\- Oh, tu solo estas enojada porque hasta el recorrido del terror tuvo más popularidad -le devolvió Thia

\- ¡Eso fue solo porque en la noche se hizo extremadamente popular! -trató de defenderse Foxy

\- Es lógico -Bonnie se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Incluso superó la popularidad del recorrido infantil durante el día! Eso fue de alguna manera impresionante -asintió Blair

\- Insisto, es lo normal…

\- Señor sabelotodo… -Chica le dio un codazo suave a Bonnie para que dejara de presumir- Si alguien tendría que ganar la competencia por lógica seriamos yo y Freddy que obviamente estamos en la entrada y recibimos a todos y cada uno de los visitantes

\- Eso…

\- Ups, ¿el conejito se quedó sin nada que decir? -lo molestó Freddy

\- ¡Hmph!

Luego de más burlas y competencias entre los robots, cada uno se fue a hacer las rondas correspondientes de sus sectores, a pesar de que había cerca de 20 guardias de seguridad nocturnos, los robots tenían instrucciones de ayudar en la vigilancia cuando pudieran. Órdenes del mismísimo Robert.

\- Y pensar que solo nosotros reconocemos a Robert… -suspiró Chica que caminaba junto a Puppet, ambos se dirigían a sectores diferentes, pero que estaban cerca el uno del otro

\- ESO ES PORQUE…

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se… los sistemas nuevos no tienen un seguro, o más bien una antigüedad protectora y pueden ser respetados más fácilmente… Debe ser duro para Foxy y Bonnie, que sus hermanas no los reconozcan…

\- NO ES COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PASA

\- Aha… Pero cuando pasó la primera vez, ellas fueron más rápidas en recordar el detalle de que son familia… Incluso después de tantos años trabajando juntos los ocho en el primer local…

\- ES LA FALLA DE LOS SISTEMAS NUEVOS

\- ¡Sí, y si no hubiese sido por Robert, tu también habrías sido reiniciado! -exclamó Chica perdiendo la paciencia, después de todo el reinicio de los animatrónicos nuevos no había sido pedido por el jefe a cargo de las reparaciones sino que era iniciativa propia del técnico de sistemas

Sinceramente una decisión estúpida. Y encima el sujeto creía que sabia lo suficiente para intentar el procedimiento en los antiguos, solo para descubrir que era imposible porque sus sistemas estaban obsoletos.

\- Supongo que también es difícil para ti y Freddy, ya que tampoco los recuerdan, o todos los momentos que pasaron antes de venir a parar aquí…

\- Créeme cuando te digo Chica, que si necesito volver a empezar todo desde cero, lo haré -Freddy se les había acercado por la izquierda

\- ¿OH? ¿DETERMINACIÓN?

\- ¿Que acaso tu no tienes? -le devolvió el oso

\- NO ES ESO…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Esforcemonos todos por volver a ser inseparables con los nuevos otra vez! -Chica tomó a cada uno de un brazo y se los llevó de camino a sus puestos

* * *

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer, disculpen la hora... de hecho ya es miércoles... Que tengan un muy buen resto de semana! Bye! n.n


	76. Family Dinner

Hola! (aparece con escudos de protección) Ok... Creo que les debo una disculpa-explicación aunque parezcan excusas! :D

Lo que pasó fue que en febrero se me echó a perder el ipad, que es donde yo escribía principalmente y he tenido que estar tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de información posible... igual se perdió bastante y no volverá T^T pero! ya fue... y después el 6 de marzo entré a la u de nuevo y fue un caos tratar de retomar las historias así he hay el problema...

En fin sin más que agregar el último de los últimos capítulos de esta larga historia ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

 **FNAF: Family Dinner**

Era el año 1983 y el local llamado Freddbear's Family Dinner estaba en su pic de popularidad, para ser un local para niños, donde servían comida a familias, pero debió deberse al hecho innovador. Era un restorán familiar que utilizaba animatrónicos ¿Y qué eran exactamente los animatrónicos? Pues eran robots altos, que a pesar de ser completamente de metal, tenían una apariencia bastante humana.

En el local estaban los osos, uno de cabellos cafés y ojos azules que cantaba junto a la banda en una de las habitaciones del enorme local, llamado Freddy y el otro oso de cabellos dorados y ojos color turquesa claro que se ubicaba en el escenario principal donde cantaba y proponía juegos a los niños, llamado Golden Freddy por los empleados más que nada.

En el local había otros animales, como conejos. Estaba el conejo de cabello morado que tocaba una guitarra roja en la banda de Freddy llamado Bonnie; el conejo rubio que estaba también en el escenario principal llamado Spring Bonnie y una última versión femenina de Bonnie de largos cabellos morados amarrado en dos coletas altas que repartía dulces, en especial paletas a los niños, y hacía la función de hermana menor del conejo morado en un intento, según el creador y dueño del local, de lograr más confianza en los niños.

Por otra parte estaban los zorros, uno era Foxy, el zorro baterista que tocaba en la banda y además en otra de las habitaciones tenía un barco pirata. La otra era Felly, otra animatrónica pelirroja con orejas y cola de zorro que daba globos a los niños por todo el local, también haciendo un papel de hermana menor del primero. Y por último estaba Chica, una animatrónica de cabellos dorados que siempre sostenía una bandeja con un cupcake sobre ella, sus ropas representaban a un pollo ella también cantaba en la banda de Freddy.

\- ¡Freddbear! ¡Freddbear!

Era un día particularente ocupado en el Freddbear's Family Dinner, los niños pedían a gritos que el oso dorado los tomara en brazos a pesar de las advertencias del personal de que nadie se acercara o se subiera al escenario.

\- ¿Golden Freddy es bastante popular, no crees? -le dijo Blair a Felly mientras ambas repartían dulces y globos en el comedor principal

\- Y todavía no entiendo qué le ven exactamente, después de todo solo es un enorme oso que canta… Ni siquiera se mueve del escenario, si me preguntas, yo prefiero a Springtrap

\- Recuerda que es Spring Bonnie… solo los empleados lo llaman Springtrap -la corrigió Blair

\- Así suena más genial -Felly se encogió de hombros

A pesar de ir en contra de toda lógica, por ser robots y eso, los animatrónicos se llevaban bastante bien entre ellos, cultivando una verdadera relación de familia principalmente en la noche, cuando ya no quedaba personal humano en el edificio.

Llevaban poco más de un año trabajando todos juntos para alcanzar el gran éxito que tenía el lugar, y no era como que a ellos les importara, trabajaban porque estaba en su sistema y eran además robots, por ende no experimentaban agotamiento. Para los robots todo ese tiempo había sido muy bueno y estaban llenos de recuerdos felices… Al menos hasta que el accidente llegó.

Una semana antes del accidente se había decidido que era hora de modernizar los sistemas de los animatrónicos, para que quedaran en un punto de igualdad con el local que también trabajaba con animatrónicos, pero mucho más actualizados llamado Circus Baby Pizza World o como lo llamaban los empleados Sister Location puesto que era de los mismos dueños que el Freddbear's Family Dinner. Con eso en mente, partieron llevándose al inicio de la semana a Felly y Blair hacia este lugar donde los técnicos serian capaces de instalarles los sistemas modificados.

Mientras tanto en el local pasaba algo que venía sucediendo desde el inicio de los tiempos en el restorán, una rivalidad sana entre Golden Freddy y Spring Bonnie. Ambos robots habían sido puestos desde el principio en el escenario principal, sin posibilidad de moverse de este, aunque a veces lo parecía por como en las otras habitaciones se podían ver a los robots dorados, o más bien, a sus versiones trajes consistentes en versiones para los empleados con la forma de ambos, la de Golden Freddy era un traje normal y los empleados dentro solo debían levantar a los niños y jugar a las escondidas y las traes, la versión de Spring Bonnie por otra parte… era un poco más compleja y razón por la cual los empleados lo llamaban Spingtrap.

En el escenario principal, los dos animatrónicos realizaban prácticamente las mismas funciones y a pesar de que supuestamente debían complementarse en algunos casos y juegos, simplemente no lo hacían. Los niños y adultos que visitaban el local no lo notaban pero los empleados no parecían estar cómodos cuando eso pasaba.

A nivel de sistemas, Spingtrap se daba cuanta de que Golden Freddy era más popular que él y con el tiempo, es decir, luego de estar prácticamente dos años a la sombra del oso, no podía evitar sentir envidia. Y el oso dorado lo sabia y por eso aprovechó la situación para deshacerse de él.

Ese 31 de octubre era un día muy importante en el local, incluso habían presionado a los técnicos expertos en sistemas para que Felly y Blair estuvieran listas para el gran día, el día del cumpleaños del hijo del dueño de Freddbear's Family Dinner.

Felly y Blair vieron pasar al cumplañero de una habitación a otra con paso nervioso y ojos llorosos.

\- No parece que lo esté pasando demasiado bien… -mencionó la coneja

\- No parecer que en este lugar lo pase bien Blair, en general -le respondió la animatrónica pelirroja recordando otras ocasiones en que el niño había visitado el lugar

La celebración siguió por unas horas antes de que notaran algo sospechoso.

Un grupo de niños con máscaras de Foxy, Bonnie, Chica y Freddy hacían un desorden de proporciones mayores en la habitación del barco pirata y los empleados fueron llamados a controlar la situación… Así el comedor principal quedó vacío a excepción de algunos niños invitados al cumpleaños ni siquiera estaban los padres, porque al ser un cumpleaños en el comedor principal se disponía de una mesa para solo para niños.

Las animatrónicas iban de camino a la habitación de la banda cuando pasó. Salieron del comedor principal para toparse con el mismo grupo desordenado de niños grandes sujetando firmemente al hijo del dueño que se resistía. No alcanzaron ni a dar cuatro pasos en la otra dirección cuando escucharon un ruido fuerte y gritos. Inmediatamente se devolvieron. Cuando entraron en el comedor se encontraron de lleno con la imagen de Golden Freddy, por su boca corría un liquido rojo, al igual que por la de Spingtrap que lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

Nadie entendió muy bien lo que pasó a continuación. los adultos y empleados se apresuraron a entrar al comedor en respuesta a los gritos, notaron y recogieron al niño que estaba a los pies de Spring Bonnie y Golden Freddy no abrió la boca ni una sola vez mientras eso pasaba.

\- ¡El dorado lo hizo!

\- ¡El grande lo hizo!

Gritaban algunos niños, los que podían hablar, los otros están confundidos o o habían visto lo que había pasado o se habían largado a llorar, otros no paraban de hacer preguntas y los niños bajo las máscaras estaban sin habla y sin moverse en una especie de shock.

El presunto culpable, Spring Bonnie, fue depuesto de servicio de manera inmediata y dejado en una habitación a parte de los demás robots. Una semana después se sacó a Golden Freddy y se desmanteló, provocando que su plan fallara miserablemente. En cuanto a los demás animatrónicos lo primero que se decidió fue reiniciar sus sistemas… Su destino estaba lejos de terminar como robots de un local de comida rápida.

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado todo el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora publicando esta historia, yo sé que personalmente me divertí en la mayoría de los capítulos y aprendí demasiado de esta primera experiencia publicando algo en cualquier parte :D No me queda más que expresar toda la gratitud del mundo hacia cada persona, ya fuera invitada, ya haya sido que leyó solo un capítulo, que se tomó el tiempo de ponerle atención a mi trabajo por el tiempo que fuere... Esta es una cálida despedida, esta historia ha llegado a su fin y si bien no siempre fue como yo quise o como tal vez ustedes quisieron (hay que admitirlo uno no siempre queda conforme con su trabajo en alguna cosa XD) estuvo llena de cariño de mi parte y preocupación :)

Cómo la gente le creyó a Golden Freddy en este cap? Ni idea, eso lo dejaré a su imaginación! ;) Y será esta la última vez que se sabrá de Felly o Blair? Pues... no lo sé, simplemente dejaré esa pregunta dando vueltas en sus cabezas XD

Como siempre! Muchas Gracias desde el fondo de mi pequeño y casi oscuro corazón para todos ustedes lectores! Y que tengan un buen fin de semana, semana que sigue, mes año y vida! n.n


End file.
